NOCHE DE COPAS
by Miriam-OQiEC
Summary: EVILCHARMING.!Luego del regreso del inframundo, el pueblo recibe a Hook con una fiesta en la Abuelita, pero unas copas de más llevan a Regina y a David a dormir juntos, ambos se encuentran en una situación que nunca debió ocurrir. El sentimiento de culpa no dejará tranquila a nuestra reina, ¿Habrá manera de olvidarlo? o surgiran nuevos sentimientos... Anímate a Leer ! :D
1. Noche de Copas

**NOTA**

 **Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a los creadores de ONCE UPON A TIME. No existe bebé Neal. Robin y Regina rompen su relación apenas ella se entera del embarazo de Zelena. Es una historia EvilCharming, los que les guste este ship, bienvenidos sean, los que no abstenerse de leer, esta historia posee CONTENIDO SEXUAL.**

 **Dedicado a los fans de este clandestino Ship.**

* * *

Srorybrook estaba más callado que de costumbre, algunos de los habitantes se encontraban celebrando en La Abuelita y otros ya descansando debido al trago y unas cuantas copas de ron y otras bebidas.

\- David gracias por traerme, la verdad no hubiera podido llegar a casa sin alguien que me acompañara, ¡cielos! todo me da vueltas – Regina se reía a carcajadas de su condición, estaba muy bebida.

\- Bien, creo que yo tampoco estoy en buenas condiciones, pero no podía dejar a la alcaldesa regresar a su casa así de… - David se rió.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Borracha?, si David, estoy borracha ¿y qué? - reía Regina – No puedo creer que me encuentre así, y mucho menos por la celebración del regreso del pirata. ¡Maldita Swan!

Luego del rescate de Hook del inframundo a Emma y a todo el pueblo no se les había ocurrido mejor idea que celebrar el regreso del capitán y de los héroes a Storybrook. Todos se habían reunido en el típico lugar de eventos del pueblo. "La Cafetería de la Abuelita". Habían asistido todos, desde los enanos hasta la recientemente redimida Zelena, su ahora pareja Robin, Roland y la pequeña Elina, bebé de ambos. Los asuntos entre las casi Mills se habían arreglado a su modo, no eran ni las mejores amigas, ni las mejores hermanas, pero por lo menos ahora podían saludarse si se encontraban por la calle. Dadas las circunstancias Robin y Regina terminaron aquella corta relación que mantuvieron; pues obviamente nunca mantendría una relación con el padre de su sobrina, ni en los cuentos de hadas sucedía eso. Si bien fue doloroso al principio para la reina, el amor de su hijo, su fortaleza y orgullo ayudaron a superar el bochornoso evento.

Cuando la bebida aumentó y la gente estaba mucho más alegre, Snow creyó conveniente llevarse a los niños a casa, tenía que cuidarlos de cualquier espectáculo que los adultos mostraran luego de unas copas de más. Así que Henry, Roland, la pequeña Elina fueron a casa con Snow.

\- David, mis llaves deben estar por aquí – decía la alcaldesa riendo y tambaleándose mientras buscaba dentro de su bolsa, ya en la puerta de la mansión – Ves te lo dije, no podía haberlas perdido – dijo Regina, sosteniendo las llaves en alto y mostrándoselas a David.

\- Dame acá, yo abriré esa puerta.

\- Hey, hey... Yo puedo hacerlo, estoy borracha y no manca como tu yerno – dijo riendo y alejando rápidamente la mano. Regina abrió la puerta y entró, seguida de David, se dirigió al sofá y de inmediato procedió a quitarse el abrigo mientras David observaba la sensualidad en la que lo hacía.

Definitivamente la mujer era guapa y eso nunca había pasado desapercibido para el ex pastor, cuando Regina colocó por fin el abrigo en el sofá, se dirigió al príncipe y ¡Wow!, éste no podía estar más embobado por la mujer, Ella llevaba una blusa blanca de seda sin mangas, cuya transparencia dejaba notar un lindo sujetador de encaje negro, llevaba además una falda negra ajustada a sus caderas que marcaba la perfecta anatomía que poseía la reina y unos tacones a juego. David la miró de los pies a la cabeza, había quedado fascinado por ella, observó su rostro y aquel cabello alborotado ocasionado por el momento en que se sacó el abrigo, detalles que la hacían ver aún más sexy. Aquella visión lo hizo despertar de la borrachera y no sólo a él, sino también a su buen amigo de ahí abajo.

\- Bien Príncipe Encantador, muchas gracias por traerme, ahora que estoy sana y salva en casa, es hora de que yo vaya a la cama y tú a tu casa – dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras tomaba la mano de David dirigiéndolo hasta la puerta de la mansión y sin percatarse tropezó con las gradas y antes que cayera de bruces al suelo, el principe la sostuvo por la cintura.

\- ¡Hey Cuidado! – la reina sólo reía, era la primera vez que había tomado de esa manera y estaba muy muy alegre – Regina a las justas y puedes mantenerte en pie, por favor dime donde está tu habitación y yo te llevo – el sólo hecho de tenerla de la cintura despertaba pensamientos impuros en David.

\- ¡Ay siempre tan encantador el principito! – Regina cogió el rostro de David entre sus manos y besó su mejilla riendo. Los tibios labios de la reina en su rostro lo calentaron aún más. ¡Tenía que acostar a Regina y largarse de ahí!

\- ¿Dónde está tu habitación, Regina?

\- En el segundo piso, mi príncipe - decía la reina entre risas

\- Bien, vamos de una vez – David ayudó a subir las escaleras a Regina y la condujo hasta su habitación, ya en ella la colocó sentada en la cama. La ayudó a quitarse los tacones y Regina subió un poco su falda para poder quitarse las medias y… ¡Maldita Sea! ¡Qué piernas! – David tenía su miembro cada vez más duro, y prácticamente estaba babeando por la reina. El permaneció unos segundos parado y observando cómo se retiraba las medias, esa lentitud, esa sensualidad… David no aguantó más y se acercó hasta Regina, la tomó de la cintura y la puso de pie frente a la cama…

\- Regina deja de provocarme, me estás matando – le susurró mientras escondía su rostro entre su cabello y se pegaba mucho más a ella.

\- ¿Qué? Pastor espera... ¿Te volviste loco? – reía mientras trataba de apartarse.

\- Mira como me tienes – el príncipe besó el cuello de Regina y se acercó a ella haciendo fricción entre su pene y el vientre de la reina, lo cual arrancó un gemido de la mujer.

\- Mmmhh – el príncipe sonrió, al notar las sensaciones que provocaba en ella, y poco a poco fue dejando un camino de besos húmedos desde el cuello hasta la boca de la reina.

\- ¡Oh Regina, te deseo! – la besó con tanta pasión, que Regina no se resistió y abrió la boca, dejando un pase libre para la lengua del príncipe. Él recorrió con ímpetu cada espacio permitido, parecía que quería devorarla, ella colocó sus manos en la nuca del príncipe con el propósito de profundizar más el beso mientras las lenguas peleaban por lograr el dominio de la otra. Cuando el aire faltó ambos se separaron con las respiraciones entrecortadas y las pupilas dilatadas que expresaban el deseo y las ganas que se tenían ambos. David no tenía en la cabeza otro pensamiento que no fuese el desnudarla y poseerla, ¿ella? Ella sólo quería que ese pastor pervertido terminara con lo que había empezado. Él colocó sus manos en las caderas de ella y rápidamente esas manos traviesas bajaron hasta apretarle las nalgas. Ella gimió y sonrió pegándose mucho más y arrancando gemidos de él.

\- Cuantas veces deseé este momento, no sabes cuánto tiempo esperé – Regina reía y gemía mientras David acariciaba con devoción cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- Nunca fue fácil verte con esos escotes que no hacen otra cosa que mostrar estas hermosuras que tienes – decía mientras apretaba y acariciaba los pechos de la mujer que deliraba ante cada toque.

\- Ahhhhh David! Mmmhhh

\- ¿Y sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ti?... Esto – llevó una mano a la nalga derecha de Regina, mientras que con la otra seguía masajeando y apretando sus pechos – Siempre quise tocar este hermoso y redondito trasero que mueves cada vez que caminas. ¡Me encanta!

Regina no pudo contralar la risa.

\- ¿Así que el Príncipe Encantador está de cuatro por la Reina Malvada? – preguntó maliciosa mientras lanzaba una carcajada.

\- ¡No! La Reina Malvada va a estar de cuatro para el Príncipe Encantador, Ven acá Preciosa.

Nuevamente la besó, mientras desabotonaba la blusa de la reina con rapidez; ella tenía sus manos acariciando la tibia piel de los músculos de David bajo la camisa de cuadros, cuando él por fin logró quitarle la blusa, rápidamente se alejó de Regina, para despojarse de su propia ropa que no hacía otra cosa que estorbar, ella se deshizo de su falda y ambos quedaron en ropa interior. La reina se mordió el labio al observar el visible gran bulto en el bóxer del príncipe, él sonrió y se lanzó sobre la reina quien lo recibió besándolo y acariciando esos bien marcados pectorales y abdominales, la boca de Encantador se perdió en el cuello de la reina y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta el valle de los senos, pasó su lengua por ahí, para luego lamer los pezones por encima del sujetador.

\- ¡Necesito probarlos! – le dijo y sin esperar su confirmación sus manos fueron hasta la espalda de ella para deshacerse en un dos por tres de aquella molesta prenda, cuando por fin los deliciosos pechos de la reina quedaron descubiertos, él sonrió de costado y se lamió los labios para rápidamente llevarse un pezón a la boca, la estimulación que David realizaba con la lengua a los pezones de Regina, hicieron que estos se endurecieran al instante, y la excitación que ella sentía fuera demasiada…

\- Oh David siiiii! Ahhhh ah ahh! – Regina tenía una mano en la cabeza de David con el propósito de mantenerlo en el buen trabajo que venía realizando, y con la otra apretaba con fuerza las sábanas blancas. El príncipe seguía succionando los rosados pezones de la reina mientras ella se retorcía bajo el príncipe y llevaba una mano a su entre pierna, cuando estuvo por acariciarse, él no se lo permitió, le cogió la mano y la colocó sobre su cabeza.

\- Tranquila Preciosa, lo haré yo – dijo el príncipe levantado el rostro de los ya enrojecidos pezones, llevó su mano derecha a la entrepierna de ella, movió sus bragas hacia el costado y empezó a masajear su clítoris, la vagina de la reina se encontraba completamente mojada, pero él la quería mucho más receptiva para él, así que los movimientos circulares sobre el botón de placer de la reina se hicieron más rápidos, él lamia su vientre y con la otra mano masajeaba uno de los senos.

\- Oh David, p-poor Ahhh- por favor mmmhh No pares – la reina jadeaba, la velocidad del príncipe aumentaba y sin esperarlo la reina dio un grito.

\- Ahhhhh – David había metido su dedo índice entre los labios vaginales de la reina, mientras que el pulgar seguía un muy buen sincronizado movimiento.

\- Davidddddd mmmmhh sigue sigue, más rápido p-poor favor – El príncipe metía y sacaba su dedo del interior de la reina con una maestría que dejaba a la reina cada vez más loca, un segundo dedo la invadió a tal punto de hacerla arquear su espalda por completo.

\- Creooo que, creo que ahhh – David sacó los dedos de dentro de la reina, la miró y observó la decepción en su rostro.

\- ¡Afff que demonios pasó! – dijo la reina fastidiada, David se rió al observar el coraje en la mirada de ella.

\- Te quiero en mi boca, Su Majestad – la despojó de la fastidiosa prenda femenina y sin pensarlo dos veces, se agachó y llevó su rostro a la vagina de la reina, Regina se sentó un poco para observar lo que el príncipe se proponía a hacer, él sonrió y pasó su lengua desde abajo hacia arriba por los pliegues de la reina.

\- Ahhh – Regina gimió, ¡Dios! estaba tan excitada.

\- Mmmmhh sabes tan bien Regina – la reina cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer que la lengua del pastor le proporcionaba, llevó su mano derecha a uno de sus pezones y empezó a estimularlo.

La lengua de David era un pincel en manos de un artista, las lambidas que daba eran perfectas para Regina, de un momento a otro, empezó a succionar y a da leves mordidas en el clítoris hinchado de la reina, ella se estremecía ante ese contacto delicioso, sin darse cuenta la reina empezó a mover sus caderas arriba y abajo contra la boca de David, quería obtener la mayor fricción posible.

\- Ahhhh, sigue, sigue! Más rápido por fa-voor!

\- Vamos Hermosa, córrete para mí! – Regina ya no podía aguantar más, gemía, jadeaba, sentía el orgasmo acercarse cada vez más, hasta que…

\- Davidddddddd – la reina gritó el nombre del príncipe y se corrió en su boca, él sonrió, y continuó lambiendo hasta limpiar por completo a la reina.

El príncipe continuaba su trabajo, mientras la respiración de Regina empezaba a normalizar. David levantó su rostro y le sonrió.

\- Me encantas Regina Mills – ella abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio, él se acercó y la besó.

\- Bien Principito, ahora es mi turno! – rápidamente ella se puso al mando, se colocó por encima del príncipe, y empezó a moverse sobre el aún cubierto pene del hombre, la fricción que ella realizaba sobre su miembro, arrancaba gemidos de David, él empezó a masajear y apretar el par de hermosos senos que tenía delante. Regina se apartó un poco y llevó una mano al miembro del príncipe, empezó a acariciarlo sobre el bóxer, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior.

\- ¡Oh Regina! – el príncipe cerró los ojos para abrirlos de inmediato cuando sintió las tibias manos de la reina sobre la longitud palpitante de su bien dotado pene, el cual se encontraba totalmente erecto, Regina sonreía, mientras no paraba de acariciarlo de arriba abajo, en un vaivén torturante, para el excitado príncipe.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que estoy haciendo pastor? Mmmmhh? – Regina se lamió los labios, tenía pensado recompensar al príncipe por tan buen oral regalado, pero él no aguantó más, la tomó de la cintura, la colocó de espaldas sobre la cama, se terminó de despojar del bóxer y se colocó encima de ella.

\- Yo estoy al mando Su Majestad! – llevó su mano derecha entre las piernas de la reina, al comprobar que ella se encontraba completamente mojada nuevamente, sonrió y apartó sus muslos; sin previo aviso la penetró, Regina arqueó la espalda y el príncipe gruñó, al sentir las paredes vaginales de la reina abrazar gustosamente su pene…

\- ¡Oh Hermosa estás tan apretada! Ahhh – Regina sonrió y colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del príncipe, haciendo más profunda la penetración, David no esperó más y empezó a entrar y salir de la reina, provocando gemidos en ambos, en ningún momento despegaron la vista uno del otro, mantenían movimientos sincronizados, mientras David penetraba, Regina movía sus caderas al ritmo.

\- Más rápidooo, ahhhh mmmmhhh – la respiración de la reina se mantenía entrecortada por el placer.

\- Ohhhh ahhh Regina! – gemía el príncipe, pero él deseaba sentirla mucho más, así que salió de dentro de ella, Regina gruñó ante la frustración, David le sonrió de costado.

\- ¡De cuatro Regina, ahora! – dijo el príncipe – Quiero hacerte mía mientras veo ese hermoso trasero – la reina no lo pensó y se puso en posición, se empinó y abrió sus piernas, David palmeó el redondo trasero de la reina, provocándole una ola de placer por todo el cuerpo, Regina dio vuelta y lo miró sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Qué estás esperando Encantador? – Regina le lanzó una sonrisa a David y vio como el príncipe tomaba su miembro con una mano, lo acarició un poco y lo colocó en su entrada, Regina gimió ante la sensación, el no esperó y la tomó por completo. David se encontraba arrodillado sobre el colchón de la cama, en esta posición podía penetrarla más profundo. Nuevamente las embestidas empezaron y los movimientos de vaivén hacían a los dos gemir de placer.

\- Daviddddd Siiii Sii asii! Sigueeee ammmmhh!

\- Dios hermosaa! Ahhhh mmmh

Regina no iba a aguantar mucho más en esa posición, las piernas le temblaban por el placer y la fuerza que David ponía en cada embestida… El príncipe se percató de ello y la tomó de la cintura, la reina enterró su rostro entre las almohadas.

\- David me voy a correr ahhhh

\- Aún no cariño, espera un poco más ohhhhh

\- Noo puedooo Davidd no puedoo, me voy a correr ahhhhh

\- Apriétame hermosa, apriétame… así ohhhh, ya estoy casi cariño espera un poco más ohhh - David llevó su mano derecha al clítoris de la reina y empezó a frotar con esmero.

\- Davidddd ya no puedo más me corrooo ahhhh Daviddd.

\- Ahora cariño, córrete para mí, ohhhhh siiii siii!

David se vació dentro de Regina y ella cayó boca abajo sobre la cama, con David aún dentro de ella, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, ambos permanecían acostados, segundos más tarde, David besó la espalda de la reina y salió de su interior, se acostó al lado de ella y se durmió, Regina estaba cansada, subió hasta las almohadas, se colocó de costado y se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Un nuevo día en Storybrook llegaba, las ramas de los manzanos golpeaban la ventana de la habitación más grande de la mansión Mills, la cual albergaba los cuerpos desnudos de dos casi desconocidos, cuando los rayos de sol tocaron el rostro de la alcaldesa, ella abrió los ojos sintiendo los estragos de la bebida del día anterior, miró el reloj que reposaba en la mesita de noche marrón, eran las 7 de la mañana, era viernes, pero si el pueblo había sobrevivido sin ella durante dos semanas mientras estaba en el inframundo, un día más no haría la diferencia, así que decidió dormir un par de horas más. Como el sol la molestaba decidió ponerse hacia el otro lado, cuando lo hizo, se asustó.

\- Qué demonios…! ¿David? – gritó y se sentó en la cama, llevándose las manos a la cabeza que le martilleaba de dolor. El príncipe se sobresaltó tras el grito.

\- ¿Re – Regina?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- TÚ, ¿Qué haces aquí David?, No puede ser!, debo estar soñando, debe ser una pesadilla – la reina cerró los ojos mientras se masajeaba la cabeza, de inmediato algunas imágenes borrosas de la noche anterior llegaban a su memoria. David miraba alrededor y reconocía el lugar. La reina abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con el príncipe tan asustado como ella.

\- Regina, ¿Qué estupidez hicimos? – Dijo el príncipe mirando los pechos de la reina, los cuales estaban descubiertos. Ella se percató y de inmediato se cubrió con las sábanas que cubrían el resto de su cuerpo.

\- E – Eso! Una estupidez David – gritó sonrojada Regina, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

\- Regina…Yo…

\- ¡David, vete de mi casa! – dijo la reina impetuosamente.

\- Pero Regina, necesitamos conversar, debemos arreglar esto!

\- ¿Arreglar, arreglar David? ¿En serio? ¿Arreglar lo que hicimos? ¿Puedes decirme cómo?

\- Regina…

\- ¡Vete David! Vete – La reina se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana, no podía creer lo que había hecho, una nueva estupidez a su lista.

\- Regina, esto ha sido un error, sólo…

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé?, Lo sé David, sé que ha sido un error, vete! – los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de rabia por lo que había hecho. Nuevamente se giró hacia la ventana.

\- David recogió su ropa, se vistió y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando estaba por abandonar la habitación miró hacia Regina que se encontraba de espaldas a él.

\- ¿Regina esto quedará entre nosotros, cierto? – la reina no podía sentirse más furiosa, ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso?, ¿acaso creía que ella andaría contándolo por ahí, como si fuera un premio o un trofeo, haber pasado la noche con el Príncipe Encantador?

\- Qué te vayas David! – le gritó, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sin decir una palabra más, el príncipe salió de la habitación, segundos después Regina escuchó la puerta principal sonar.

La Reina se acostó boca abajo y se permitió llorar y gritar de coraje por la gran "burrada" que había hecho, que estúpida había sido, se sentía la peor mujer, la peor amiga. Nunca más podría volver a ver a Snow a los ojos, ni a Emma, ni a Henry, le había costado tanto que el pueblo creyera en ella, para que en una noche de copas echara a perder todo.

La Reina malvada estuvo todo este tiempo fingiendo estar redimida para vengarse de la peor manera de Snow, la Reina malvada hechizó al príncipe encantado y por fin logró su venganza contra Snow, Los malvados nacen y mueren malvados, nada ni nadie los puede cambiar, ya podía oír las habladurías de la gente en todo el pueblo.

Le había dolido tanto lo que Robin le había hecho y ahora ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con Snow. En esos momentos, entre lágrimas de coraje y frustración se sentía tan igual o peor que Zelena. Había traicionado a Snow y a su familia entera.

Tenía que hacer algo su conciencia no la dejaría en paz, quizás era una cobarde por no saber afrontar sus errores, pero no podía dejarlo así, necesitaba olvidarse de lo que había pasado, así que sin dudarlo, se levantó, se bañó, tomó un par de aspirinas y se vistió, tenía que ir a su bóveda, esperaba con todo su corazón, que aún quedaran los ingredientes suficientes para preparar una poción del olvido para dos, tanto para David como para ella.

Salió de la mansión camino a su bóveda, miles de preguntas rondaban su cabeza, ¿Y si, no habían los ingredientes necesarios para la poción?, ¿Tendría que pedírselos a Rumple?, el hechicero, conocía cada uno de los ingredientes y su uso exclusivo en ciertas pociones podría sospechar el porqué, quizás éste le pediría algo a cambio, No!, No era buena idea! Maldición Si tan sólo hubiera traído algo del agua que le dio su madre en el inframundo.

\- ¡Mamá! – Regina se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Henry venía en dirección a ella, acompañado de la última persona que quería ver.

\- ¡Hey Regina, Buenos días! – dijo Snow.

\- Hola Cariño – dijo Regina correspondiendo al abrazo que su hijo le daba – Hola Snow – la reina saludó a la princesa, desviando rápidamente la mirada, la culpa la atacaba de nuevo – ¿No deberías estar con Emma? – preguntó la alcaldesa a su hijo.

\- Sí, pero al parecer Emma se quedó dormida o algo así, porque no apareció a recoger a Henry – dijo Snow – así que decidí acompañarlo a casa, Henry necesitaba de ropa limpia y yo... cierto Regina, ¿has visto a David?

\- ¿Q – Qué? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – gritó la reina.

\- Tranquila, pensé que podrías saber donde estaba o donde pasó la noche – Regina sintió una punzada en el pecho – pues no llegó a dormir a casa y anoche se quedó con ustedes donde la Abuelita.

\- No Snow, no sé donde pueda estar David – dijo Regina desviando la mirada.

\- Cariño, ve a casa, dúchate y toma un muy buen desayuno, tienes que empezar a ponerte al corriente con la escuela, perdiste mucho en esas dos semanas en el inframundo.

\- Si mamá, lo sé – dijo el ya adolescente Henry.

Regina besó la frente de su hijo y se despidió de él y Snow con el pretexto de ir a la Cafetería por unos pastelillos, lo cual fue muy raro tanto para Henry como para su abuela, pues conocían la estricta dieta baja en azúcar que la reina consumía.

\- A tu madre no le hace nada bien desvelarse, amanece con un humor… - Henry sonrió.

Tenía que borrar el error de una noche de copas, tenía que hacerlo ese mismo día si quería volver a estar en paz consigo misma y su familia, Se repetía nuestra Reina camino a su bóbeda.

* * *

 **PD. Amo el OQ antes de que a los Two se les ocurriera embarazar a Zelena de Robin.**


	2. Sentimientos confusos

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS**

* * *

 _"Estoy tan confundido, no sé si llorar,_ _m_ _olestarme o sentarme a pensar, buscarte o solamente_ _Olvidarte"_

* * *

David salió de casa de Regina, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía avergonzado, preocupado, atormentado, toda clase de sentimientos y pensamientos lo albergaban, mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de una Storybrook aún silenciosa debido a la hora, había traicionado a Snow, a su amor verdadero, sentía pena por el sufrimiento que causaría a la princesa, pero no podía hacer nada para retroceder el tiempo y evitar acostarse con la reina, ahora alcaldesa del pueblo. David pensó en Regina, en sus ojos castaños inundados por las lágrimas cuando le pedía que se vaya de su cuarto y de su casa; ojalá pudiera culpar al alcohol, ojalá pudiera culpar a la noche de copas, pero no, en el interior sabía y recordaba que él había empezado aquel encuentro... ¿Lujurioso?, ¿Pasional? No había como ponerle nombre a aquello, dicen por ahí que el hombre llega hasta donde la mujer lo permite, tal vez era cierto, pero David estaba consciente que la noche pasada Regina estaba muy bebida y ¿él?, bueno el no tanto y era él quien debió parar aquel encuentro, debió haber pensado en Snow, aquella dulce mujer con la que él había descubierto lo que era sentirse enamorado por primera vez, aquella mujer que le había enseñado como pelear en contra de todo y de todos para lograr su final feliz mientras luchaban y trataban de huir de Regina... ¡Regina!, nuevamente pensó en ella. En algún momento creyó que lo mejor era contarle a Snow, pero no la quería herir, no quería que sufriera por él, además, ¿qué le diría? Snow, mira me acosté con tu madrastra, pero no te preocupes...No No y no, no podía decirle nada. Sin duda había herido a dos mujeres y concluyó que él era el único culpable de lo sucedido. Pero no había nada más que hacer, lo hecho está hecho y ahora sólo quedaba olvidar, ¿podría? ¡no lo sabía!, pero lo intentaría, ¡COBARDE! , sé gritó mentalmente.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba frente a la casa de Emma y Hook, miró la hora en su teléfono, 8:15 am, tenía que buscar una excusa para explicar a Snow el no haber llegado a dormir a casa y esperaba que Hook lo pudiera ayudar. ¡COBARDE! Se gritó de nuevo. Cuando Hook abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a su suegro ahí, tenía el rostro desencajado y sabía que algo había pasado, pero nunca se imaginó la magnitud del asunto cuando David se lo contó. Quien lo pensaría del príncipe encantado, pero bien, él no lo juzgaría. Había sido un pirata.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? - preguntó el moreno.

\- No lo sé Killian, no lo sé!... Pero nadie debe saberlo, en realidad no debí ni contártelo a ti, pero necesitaba desahogarme, pero creo que la culpa no se irá nunca. - David suspiró llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- Y cómo reaccionó Regina después de... Ya sabes, lo ocurrido entre ustedes?

\- Estaba igual o peor que yo... Sus ojos reflejaban angustia, culpa, vergüenza, muchas cosas pude leer en ellos, pero no pudimos hablar, ella me echó de su casa.

\- Compañero ¿y estás seguro de lo que sus ojos te decían? no será que todo fue un truco de la reina malvada?, al fin y al cabo con lo que pasó entre ustedes ella estaría por fin logrando su venganza contra Snow.

\- No Killian, no, ella cambió, ¿cómo puedes decir eso luego que hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para ayudar a traerte del inframundo?, por favor - David empezó a perder la paciencia ante el comentario de Hook, sin darse cuenta el defendía por primera vez a Regina - además... Yo sé muy bien lo que pasó anoche, no estaba tan bebido como para actuar como actué... Ya sabes... El asunto es que yo debí haber parado pero no sé que...

\- ¿David?, que haces aquí tan temprano - preguntó una aún adormilada Emma mientras se estiraba y se acomodaba el desaliñado cabello, la rubia espero la respuesta de su padre y al ver que no llegaba miró a Hook, el pirata se despejo la garganta y contestó:

\- ¿Quién crees que te trajo anoche, amor?, el exceso de hamburguesas y papas fritas pudieron haberme dejado una hernia si te cargaba sólo. - Killian sonrió mientras observaba a Emma. - era muy tarde cuando te trajimos a casa, así que David durmió en el sofá.

Emma sonrió mientras iba a la cocina por una taza de un muy buen cargado café, al parecer el alcohol o la mala noche tenían un efecto inhibidor en su "detector de mentiras" o por lo menos eso creyeron los dos hombres ahí sentados. Fue en ese momento en que el celular de David sonó, El miró la pantalla y sintió que se le encogía el corazón, ahí estaba nuevamente la culpa.

\- ¿Papá no vas a contestar? - dijo Emma al observar que el teléfono sonaba y David no hacía nada para contestar. El príncipe miró a su hija.

\- Es tu madre debe estar preocupada, me voy, gracias por todo - dijo David mirando a Killian y deslizando el botón verde de la pantalla del teléfono.

\- ¿Aló Snow? - dijo David mientras salía de la casa de su hija.

* * *

Una semana y media que Regina evitaba tener que encontrarse con los Charmings, una semana y media en la que solo iba de su casa a la alcaldía y de la alcaldía a su casa, esa era la rutina que la reina tenía desde hace algunos días, los ingredientes en su bóveda no fueron los suficientes para preparar la poción del olvido y ahí estaba ella, huyendo del problema en que se había metido, Sí, era una cobarde por no saber enfrentarlo, pero ¿que podría hacer?, lo que había hecho, hecho estaba, no había como remediarlo, ni poción para olvidarlo.

Había tardes en las que ni un buen libro la distraía, Henry la había visitado algunos días pero no había logrado sacarla de la casa, siempre encontraba el pretexto perfecto para quedarse, Regina sabía que su hijo estaba preocupado por la actitud que últimamente mantenía con él, siempre fue ella quien buscaba los momentos libres para salir, recorrer la ciudad, o llevarlo a la cafetería con tal de aprovechar al máximo su compañía; pero ahora no, cualquier cosa antes que tener que ver a los Charmings.

Esa mañana se había propuesto alejar todo pensamiento angustiante y concentrarse en terminar ciertos trámites que venían postergándose meses debido a la usual visita de villanos al pueblo. Se encontraba sentada en su gran silla detrás de su escritorio, llevaba los anteojos puestos y el entrecejo fruncido mientras analizaba unos papeles.

-Señora alcaldesa buenos días - Emma irrumpe en el despacho de Regina.

-Swan! ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Henry? - dijo Regina levantándose de inmediato detrás de su escritorio.

-No, tranquila!, sólo vine a traerte un refrigerio - contestó la rubia levantando una bolsita que al parecer para Regina contenía la comida "chatarra" que Emma estaba acostumbrada a comer.

-Habla de una vez Emma, que es lo que quieres!

-Calma Regina sólo me preocupaba por el bienestar de la máxima autoridad del pueblo, ¿hay algún problema en ello? - dijo la rubia sentándose en la silla frente a la reina.

-Sí, porsupuesto Swan, habla de una vez, que yo sí tengo trabajo por hacer - contestó la reina sentándose nuevamente.

-OK OK, tranquila, no te molestes, estoy aquí porque Henry me lo pidió - Regina dejó los papeles que sostenía sobre la mesa para observar a la rubia - dice que de un tiempo para acá estás rara, muy callada, como si algo te inquietara, el chico está preocupado Regina, me pidió que tuviera una conversación femenina contigo, dime es por lo de Robín, cierto? - Regina quiso ahorcar a la ojiverde ante aquella pregunta.

\- ¿Qué hablas Emma? - río - lo que hubo entre Robín y yo acabó y ya está olvidado.

\- Entonces ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?, porque ahora que te veo, Henry tiene razón, parece que no hubieras dormido en días, esas bolsitas en los ojos te hacen ver...- Emma sonrió - todo un panda, un "Evil Panda" - ¿tan mal se veía?, se preguntó la Reina

\- Habla, puedes confiar en mí.

\- No tengo nada Emma, sólo he estado preocupada por la cantidad de trabajo en la alcaldía, bien sabes que en los últimos meses nadie se hizo cargo, todos estuvimos, primero detrás de Zelena, luego de la Reina de las nieves, el trio del mal, luego Camelot y finalmente el viaje al inframundo para salvar al "chico del delineador" - Emma rió - ¿ves todos esos papeles? - Regina señaló la ruma de documentos sobre su escritorio - aún están por revisar - dile a Henry que no se preocupe, es más dile que lo espero el viernes, mandé traer los últimos comics y quiero entregárselos.

\- Ok Regina, trataré de tranquilizar al chico - dijo una no muy creyente Emma, su detector de mentiras estaba activado y no se dejó convencer por la reina, pero no quería colmarle la paciencia, ya encontraría el modo de averiguar qué es lo que la tenía tan preocupada, - pero ¿estás segura que estás bien?

\- Que sí Emma, que sí! - dijo la reina tratando de mantener la mirada y así evitar que Emma se percatara de su nerviosismo y preocupación.

\- Ok, me voy, cuídate...- La rubia cerró la puerta. Regina suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse, no se había sentido cómoda hablando con Emma y ahora su hijo estaba preocupado por ella, por su culpa, por andar pensando en David... o mejor dicho en la situación con David.

Sin darse cuenta el reloj marcaba ya las 2:00 de la tarde y su estómago ya le reclamaba alimento, últimamente sentía mucha hambre, no sabía el porqué, pero en ese instante deseaba comer esas _donas de azúcar_ que sólo la Abuelita sabía hacer, miró nuevamente su reloj y pensó, ¿estarían Los Charming a esa hora en la cafetería?. Ya era tarde, así que lo más probable era que no, se decidió, se colocó su abrigo color beige y tomó su bolso negro, iría a la Cafetería de la abuelita, necesitaba saciar ese antojito. Ya luego vería que almorzaba en casa.

Como lo supuso los Charmings no estuvieron allí, así que tranquilamente salió de la cafetería guardando la cajita de _donas_ en su bolso. Su tranquilad se convirtió en incomodidad cuando se dio cuenta que David entraba al local y peor aún cuando estuvieron frente a frente y sus ojos se encontraron; con rapidez Regina dio dos pasos hacia atrás y volteó para ver si alguien en la cafetería los había visto, cuando regresó la vista al frente quiso pasar de largo pero David se lo impidió al sostenerla del brazo.

\- Regina,... Estaba por ir a verte, ¿podemos hablar?... ¿Por favor?

\- No tenemos nada que conversar David - respondió la reina esquivando la mirada del príncipe y tratando de soltarse para seguir su camino, la vergüenza y la culpa la corroía.

\- David... - fue interrumpida por él.

\- Regina... por favor! - pidió el príncipe.

Ella miró aquellos ojos azules, no sé veían como de costumbre, y no es que ella andara mirando los ojos del príncipe, pero después de tantas batallas junto a los héroes se podría decir que conocía ciertos aspectos de ellos y bueno el color natural de los ojos de David era algo que no pasaba desapercibido... y en ese momento esos ojos tenían un azul diferente, en ellos se podía ver tristeza, preocupación y culpa, lo mismo que venía ella sintiendo desde aquella noche...creyó ver algo más, algo diferente, pero no supo que era o tal vez no quiso saberlo.

\- David Yo...

\- No digas nada Regina, sólo escúchame. - ella asintió, ya era hora de poner ciertas cosas en su lugar.

\- Estoy de camino a casa - David entendió, se apartó permitiendo que la reina pasara y él la siguió.

Los primeros pasos uno al lado del otro fueron incómodos, ninguno de los dos decía nada, ella caminaba con la vista dirigida al suelo, mientras él trataba de ordenar sus ideas para poder empezar con aquella plática.

\- Regina quiero que sepas que estoy asumiendo toda la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido aquella noche - respiró - incluso la culpa que sé debes estar sintiendo - ella permanecía con la mirada clavada en el suelo - sé que has trabajado mucho para que todo Storybrook creyera en ti, si hay un culpable de lo sucedido ese debo ser Yo...

\- ¿David cómo quieres que no sienta culpa? Snow es - Regina suspiró - era mi amiga… acabamos de perdonarnos, acabamos de arreglar todo lo que yo misma ocasioné a causa de mis resentimientos y ocurre esto, esto que nunca debió pasar, nuevamente soy yo quien arruina y rompe este lazo de amistad… La culpa no sólo es tuya, es mía también y no sé qué hacer David, no sé qué hacer, me siento mal conmigo misma, con ustedes, con todos... - Dijo la reina con la voz entrecortada mientras apartaba el rostro ante la mirada de David y trataba de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

\- Regina mírame - dijo David mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre el mentón de la reina para levantar su rostro, quiso decirle muchas cosas pero cuando vio aquel par de ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas, no se controló, algo en su interior le decía _"Abrázala"_ y él lo hizo, en ese instante se dio cuenta que era la primera vez desde que conocía a la reina que la abrazaba, "sería" un abrazo sincero, reconfortante, pero cuando la sintió contra su pecho algo extraño pasó, algo que no había sentido nunca, ni con su hija, su nieto y mucho menos con Snow ocurrió, su corazón aceleró su ritmo de una forma extraña y el asumió que era por ser la primera vez que sentía y veía a una Regina tan frágil ante sus ojos.

Cuando la morena sintió los brazos de David rodearla se asustó y en un inicio no reaccionó, pero cuando sintió el corazón de David latir contra ella, su corazón latió extraño, era como si tratarla de seguirle el ritmo, era un ritmo particular, como si ambos corazones hicieran las armonías perfectas de una canción, algo raro, algo que nunca había sentido, Regina correspondió el abrazo del príncipe y se sintió bien... No sabía porque se sentía así, pero ese bienestar duró poco, pues sentimientos de tristeza la embargaron de nuevo, ella se separó de aquel abrazo para ver a David a los ojos, ¿habría sentido él lo mismo que ella? ¿Habría sentido él aquellos segundos de bienestar que ella sintió? ¿Habría sentido latir su corazón al compás del suyo? NO, imposible, lo más probable era que haya sido sólo idea suya... pensó la reina.

Ambos mantenían las miradas en el otro hasta que una voz familiar los sacó de aquel corto trance.

\- David! - la voz de Snow hizo voltear al príncipe, Regina retrocedió unos pasos y se secó los restos de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

La princesa llegó hasta ellos y miró a su esposo.

\- ¿hablaste con ella?, ¿le dijiste? - preguntó la princesa, Regina miró a David confundida ante la pregunta de Snow, y algo asustada, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer se tranquilizó un poco.

\- No Snow, aún no le he dicho - dijo el príncipe, la princesa miró a David con disgusto.

\- Bueno se lo diré yo - dijo la princesa cambiando el gesto claramente entusiasmada - Hemos pensado en organizar una ceremonia de Bienvenida para ti.

\- ¿Para mí? - preguntó extrañada la Reina.

\- Sí Regina, Emma nos contó que nuevamente has regresado a la alcaldía y estamos felices que lo hayas hecho, tú has sido y serás la única que sabe cómo dirigir este pueblo, creemos que es hora de reconocerte como nuestra alcaldesa además aprovecharemos la ocasión para agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros en estos últimos meses, eres parte de la familia ahora y el pueblo junto a nosotros ha decidido organizar algo para ti. - La reina empezó a sentirse fatal, "parte de la familia" había dicho Snow, Regina desvió su mirada y se arregló el bolso en el hombro para luego dirigirse a la princesa.

\- Pero Snow, no es necesario, llevó dirigiendo este pueblo un poco más de 30 años y lo hago con gustó no es necesario ningún tipo de agradecimiento ni nada por el estilo, además ahora hay mucho trabajo en la alcaldía y poco tiempo para celebraciones y...

\- Justamente por eso Regina, Emma y Henry dicen que el trabajo en la alcaldía te tiene exhausta y preocupada, en un principio pensé que había pasado algo y por ello no nos querías ver, llevas una semana y media entre diligencias y documentos es hora de que te relajes y de que nosotros hagamos algo por ti...

\- Snow... - dijo Regina incapaz de mantener la mirada.

\- No Regina, no aceptaremos un no como respuesta, así que el próximo sábado a las 6 de la tarde te quiero Guapa y relajada para tu fiesta de Bienvenida - dijo Snow con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras abrazaba por la cintura a David. - luego te avisaré en donde se realizará.

La reina se sentía muy mal, no se merecía nada de eso, no se merecía el agradecimiento del pueblo y mucho menos de Snow, ella había arruinado todo, ella había roto el vínculo que tanto trabajo le había costado formar de nuevo, y todo por una maldita noche de copas.

Al final Regina tuvo que aceptar la dichosa fiesta de bienvenida.

* * *

Desde lo ocurrido en aquella noche, la vida de David y su forma de ver las cosas había cambiado, empezó a darse cuenta que desde la primera maldición rota algo había cambiado en él, ya no era más el príncipe Encantador, ahora sólo era David y en los últimos años su vida se había vuelto monótona y rutinaria, parecía que quería ser o aparentar algo que él ya no era más, había querido seguir con lo que dejó a medias en el bosque encantado y lo había hecho, se había reunido con Snow y con su hija, en su momento se sintió feliz por ello, pero ya! ... La vida que vivía con Snow, era la misma y aburrida de hace algunos años, la princesa era una guerrera eso no le cabía duda, era admirable, pero ya no sentía lo mismo de hace 30 años.

Las últimas 4 semanas había evitado tener intimidad con Snow a pesar de que la princesa se lo pidiese. Había dado excusas tontas, la princesa se las había creído y se sentía mal por ello, pero _¿cómo podrías decirle a quien supuestamente era tu amor verdadero, que algo raro ocurría con tus sentimientos hacia ella?_ , David ya no miraba a Snow a los ojos, siempre la esquivaba cuando ella se le acercaba, de los tiernos besos no había pasado a más, su princesa era linda, tierna, guerrera, pero hasta ahí.

Se había descubierto pensando en Regina, en su enemiga de antaño, en cómo había cambiado de un tiempo para acá, de odiarla había pasado a hacerla parte de su familia, muchas batallas habían vencido juntos, bueno... en compañía de todos los héroes.

Había pensado también en sus ojos castaños aquellos que siempre había visto brillar cuando miraba orgullosa a Henry o cuando se preparaba para usar su magia y brillantes también cuando la vio llorar la última vez. También pensaba en su sonrisa, aquella tímida sonrisa que la reina pocas veces mostraba, se sintió afortunado por ser una de las pocas personas que la había visto sonreir y si bien antes no lo habia apreciado en detalle, ahora le parecía lo más lindo y encantador cada vez que la recordaba... ¿Y la cicatriz sobre su labio derecho? ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Cómo se la habría hecho?... la hacía ver tan misteriosa, malvada y endiabladamente sexy.

Decir que antes de ello él no había pensado y visto a Regina de otra manera sería mentir, algunas veces el acostumbraba mirarla, cuando estaba de espaldas o cuando usaba escotes, nada que llamase la atención, era apenas una mirada, sólo por curiosidad, curiosidad que supuestamente tendría que haber sido sanada la noche que durmieron juntos pues él tenía a su amor verdadero a su lado.  
Y como mirar no hace daño a nadie... Lo había hecho.

Tenía pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados pero por el momento quería evitarlos, se terminó de alistar y salió de su casa en dirección a la Alcaldía, Snow ya la esperaba allá, hoy sería la fiesta de bienvenida de Regina.

* * *

Regina había estado sintiéndose mal últimamente y creyó que esa sería una perfecta excusa para no ir a la fiesta de Bienvenida, pero conociendo a Henry y Snow lo más probable era que ninguno de ellos hiciera caso a aquellas náuseas que venían molestando a la reina las mañanas de las últimas semanas.

Eran las 4:30 de la tarde, momento de empezar a arreglarse, entró a la ducha y tomó un relajante baño, una vez terminado fue hasta el closet y eligió lo que usaría, optó por un vestido azul, color que resaltaba su tono de piel, el vestido era lindo, ni tan sexy ni tan discreto, de cuello cuadrado, mangas tres cuartos entallado a su figura y le llegaba una mano sobre la rodilla, una vez vestida la reina se sentó frente a su tocador, se hizo un maquillaje sencillo, algo de sombras, rímel y se pintó los labios color rojo oscuro, peinó sus cabellos dejándolos sueltos, se colocó unos aretes y collar a juego y finalmente calzó sus lindos tacones negros número 7, miró el reloj, quince minutos para las 6 de la tarde, dió una última mirada al espejo, cogió su blazer color negro que se encontraba sobre la cama, su bolso y salió de su habitación y luego de su casa.

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en el salón más grande de la alcaldía, la mayoría ya se encontraba presente, Snow y Henry eran los más entusiasmados, repartían bocaditos a los presentes, mientras Emma se encargaba de ver si Archie tenía todo preparado para la ceremonia, pues él la dirigiría. David llegó y ocupó un lugar en una esquina, ¿habría llegado Regina?... La buscaba con la mirada, y al no encontrarla asumió que no.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Killian se acercara.

\- David, ¿buscas a Snow?, está con Ruby repartiendo...

\- No buscaba a Snow, yo estaba... - el príncipe se quedó en silencio, observando hacia la entrada

\- ¿David?...- el pirata se giró para observar que era lo que había dejado mudo al príncipe.

Regina hacia su entrada robando miradas como siempre, se quitó el blazer y se los entregó al encargado de recepcionar estas prendas. David estaba boquiabierto, la reina lucía muy linda y tenía algo más, algo diferente en ella, algo que la hacía ver mucho más linda que de costumbre. Killian al notar el shock en que se encontraba su amigo se despejó la garganta excesivamente fuerte, logrando sacar a David de su transe.

\- Compañero, cierra la boca.

El príncipe le había contado a Killian lo que últimamente venía pensando y sintiendo, el pirata le había dicho que lo más probable era que se estuviera sugestionado luego de lo ocurrido aquella noche, que debía tomarlo con calma, pues quizás estuviera confundiendo la cosas, que esperara que el tiempo hablara y se preocupara por arreglar las cosas con Snow. Pero en ese momento cuando había visto entrar a Regina, las palabras de su amigo se habían borrado de su cabeza y en vez de ello él sólo veía a la hermosa mujer de vestido azul saludando a los invitados.

Cuando Snow vio a Regina llegar, rápidamente se dirigió a ella y la llevó hacia la mesa principal en donde se encontraba ocupando ya su lugar, la madre superiora, en representación de las Hadas y la magia blanca del bosque encantado y Emma, la Sheriff, habían tres sillas más, dos que serían ocupadas por los príncipes y otra para la alcaldesa. Snow dejó a Regina en su lugar y fue a buscar a David.

Todos se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares mientras Archie decía unas palabras:

... Storybrook se encuentra reunido esta tarde para agradecer y reconocer a Regina como nuestra Alcaldesa, en los últimos años ella ha dirigido este pueblo y ha velado por el bienestar de todos nosotros, ya sea detrás de un escritorio o delante, luchando de la mano de nuestros héroes. Ella es parte de nuestra familia, parte de nuestros héroes, Gracias Regina por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, en representación del pueblo quiero decirte... - todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y levantaron su copa - Bienvenida Señora Alcaldesa. - Regina se encontraba algo incómoda, agradecida por lo que habían hecho para ella pero incómoda, y tener al lado a David y a Snow no mejoraba la situación.

El rubio miró a Regina con el rabillo del ojo, en algunos momentos la observaba seria y en otros la veía sonreír, veía también como sus manos se movían a cada instante una encima de la otra, la reina estaba nerviosa, su ceño se fruncía de vez en cuando haciendo resaltar una vena en su frente que era un claro signo de preocupación, ¿desde cuándo conocía también a Regina, desde cuando conocía el significado de sus movimientos y expresiones?...

\- David vamos a bailar... - dijo Snow levantándose y jalando al príncipe del brazo.

\- Snow Yo prefiero...

\- Vamos David... - insistió Snow, David miró disimuladamente a Regina, la observó jugar con la cuchara y la comida la cual casi no había probado.

\- Ok, vamos - se levantaron y fueron en dirección al centro del salón.

Las horas iban pasando y todos estaban animados, algunos conversaban mientras bebían algo, otros bailaban y ¿ella?... bueno... ella estaba sola, aburrida y en espera de las 9 de la noche para irse, tres horas sentada ahí serían muestra suficiente para expresar su gratitud a los que habían organizado esa ceremonia. Gracias a los Cielos David y Snow no estaban más a su lado, quien sabe en donde estarían, Emma se encontraba con Hook bailando y Henry se encontraba con sus amigos apartado de ahí.

En la mesa principal sólo se encontraban ella y Azul.

Nuevamente se repetía lo de antaño en el bosque encantado cuando estaba casada con Leopold, ella invitada a ceremonias importantes, pero nadie le prestaba la más mínima atención, el rey en sus asuntos con la nobleza o con su hija y ella en un rincón contando los minutos para que todo terminara y así poder regresar a sus aposentos.

Regina suspiró ante ese recuerdo.

Antes por lo menos tenía a Robín quien le hacía compañía, pero desde que terminaron ella se sentía sola nuevamente.

\- ¿Regina?, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó Azul al observar a la reina perdida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos - no has comido casi nada.

\- Sí, estoy bien, sólo con un poco de náuseas - dijo la reina

\- ¿náuseas? - preguntó Azul algo extrañada.

\- Sí, al parecer comí algo en el almuerzo que me hizo mal - Regina quería cortar la conversación con el hada de una vez y se ahorró el contarle desde cuando se estaba sintiendo mal.

\- Mmm entiendo... Regina sé que nunca hemos entablado conversación alguna pues no nos conocemos, pero estoy aquí para ofrecerte mi apoyo en todo lo que necesites, me gustaría que digamos adiós a los problemas que alguna vez tuvimos y espero podamos llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante. - a Regina le pareció muy raro todo aquello, en su vida se imaginó conversar y mucho menos entablar amistad con el Hada Azul.

\- Gracias - dijo la reina para luego mirar la hora en su teléfono, la fiesta se había hecho en su honor pero al parecer los invitados lo habían olvidado, ellos se encontraban en sus propios asuntos y sólo tenía al lado a un hada con quien no quería hablar, estos eran unos seres mentirosos y poco confiables, _"el polvo de hadas si miente",_ lo había comprobado con Tink.

\- Creo que es hora de ir a casa - dijo la alcaldesa guardando su teléfono en su bolsa.

\- Regina pero aún es temprano.

\- Sí, pero ya no tengo nada más que hacer acá - dijo la reina levantándose y fue en ese momento en que David se acercó hasta ella.

\- ¿Regina, bailamos? - la reina se giró para ver a Azul, quien la miraba diciéndole que acepte la invitación del príncipe, Regína volvió a mirar a David...

\- ¿Y Snow? - a la reina no le parecía muy adecuado que el príncipe la sacara a bailar, no después de lo ocurrido entre ellos. David tragó en seco.

\- Está con... Con Ruby - el príncipe extendió su mano, Regina suspiró y  
dejó su bolso sobre la silla, Azul le sonrió. La reina tomó la mano del príncipe y se dirigió con él hasta el centro del salón.

* * *

 ** _Has estado en mi mente, Me encariñé cada día_**  
 ** _Me perdí en el tiempo sólo pensando en tu rostro._**  
 ** _Sólo Dios sabe_**  
 ** _Porque me ha llevado tanto tiempo_**  
 ** _Dejar mis dudas aparte_**  
 ** _Tú eres lo único que quiero._**

* * *

En el fondo empezaba a sonar _"One and Only",_ ella colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del príncipe, y él la tomó de la cintura mientras se movían al compás de la voz de _Adele,_ ella no quería tener que ver a los ojos al príncipe, así que trató de mirar a otro lado.

\- ¿Regina?

\- ¿Uhmm?

\- ¿Recuerdas Camelot? - preguntó el rubio en su susurro para que nadie oyera, la reina no contestó nada - esa noche nosotros... quizá ahí...

\- David por favor... - dijo la reina entre dientes - Olvídate de eso - sus mejillas ardían de verguenza.

El príncipe guardó silencio.

\- Has estado extraña en toda la noche, ¿te sientes bien? - preguntó luego de unos minutos.

\- Estoy bien...

\- Regina, sobre lo que hablamos la última vez...

\- No quiero hablar sobre ello... no ahora. - el príncipe no dijo nada más, quería conversar con ella pero no sabía cómo empezar ni que exactamente decirle y se conformó con sólo sentirla junto a él, era tan pequeña, tan linda, su cabello tenía olor a manzana y él sonrió para sí mismo, todo en ella estaba relacionado con esa fruta.

* * *

 ** _Nunca sabrás sino lo intentas_**  
 ** _Olvida tu pasado y simplemente sé mía_**  
 ** _Te reto a que me dejes ser el único_**  
 ** _Te prometo que soy digno_**  
d ** _e que me estreches en tus brazos._**

* * *

Los corazones de ambos empezaban nuevamente a latir en sincronía, Regina se sentía tranquila en los brazos de David, se sentía completa y por un momento sintió que sólo existían ellos dos, se olvidó de la incomodidad y de la culpa. Ella levantó su rostro para observar a David, él también la miró y le sonrió.

La reina estaba sintiendo algo por el príncipe de ojos azules, algo que no sabía explicar que era y tuvo miedo, ¿se estaría enamorando del esposo de su amiga? Su amiga... No no no, no podía ser... Estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos, era lo más probable.

\- David me tengo que ir...

\- ¿Ya?

\- Sí, mañana tengo cosas que hacer - David sabía que mentía, mañana era domingo y ella no trabajaba.

\- Te llevo.

\- No! - Respondió de inmediato la reina - he traído mi auto! - dijo Regina sonrojada, el príncipe sabía por qué ella no quería que él la llevara.

Se separaron y se miraron por última vez en la noche, David se acercó una vez más a la reina y le beso la mejilla.

\- Nos vemos Regina - ella sonrió y se mezcló entre la personas.

Azul había observado todo, algo estaba pasando entre ellos dos, esas miradas eran más que simples miradas, ella lo notó. Él era casado y ella no... Y si algo más llegara a pasar ahí, quien se metería en problemas seria la reina... pensó Azul.

\- Tu bolsa Regina - dijo Azul.

\- Gracias - contestó la morena aun pensando en los ojos de David.

\- Tengo unos libros que me gustaría me ayudaras a descifrar ¿puedo ir a tu casa mañana? - dijo el hada, tenía que estar segura de lo que había visto y que mejor que estar cerca de la reina para descubrirlo.

\- Uhmm - Regina lo dudó pero finalmente aceptó. - Claro mañana te espero. Ahora me voy, gracias por todo - se despidió y salió.

* * *

Regina salió del local y caminó hasta su auto, entró en él y se permitió respirar normalmente, desde el beso de David, había estado sosteniendo la respiración; cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano al rostro, ahí donde el príncipe había colocado sus labios en un cálido y tierno beso, ella no sabía qué hacer, ese pequeño contacto en ella había logrado hacerla sentir feliz, la había emocionado, el chico de ojos azules la había ilusionado con una simple demostración de afecto, Un beso... Ahh un beso, ¿y si los labios del príncipe hubieran estado sobre los suyos?.. La Reina abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba pensando tonterías... No no, ella no permitirá que eso pasara, no otra vez... Él era esposo de su amiga y ella respetaría eso. Evitaría pensar en esos extraños sentimientos que habían empezado a surgir en ella. La mejor forma de evitar la tentación es alejándose de ella, y eso haría, evitaría cualquier contacto con él príncipe, se alejaría de él. Prendió su auto y se fue.

* * *

David se quedó en el medio del salón de baile viendo a la reina irse...

¿alguna vez te has sentido vacío?, ¿como si todo lo que haces, lo haces sólo porque tienes que hacerlo, pero sin un motivo en específico, sin un objetivo al que mirar... para seguir adelante y no detenerte?... Bueno así había sido la vida de David... ¿es eso ser una persona mediocre?...quizás él lo era... Pero desde que extraños sentimientos habían empezado a aparecer en él hacia la reina, lo habían hecho pensar en un nuevo rumbo para su vida, una vida con un objetivo y una meta a la que llegar, una vida feliz. Aunque para eso primero tendría que hablar con Snow, y luego con Regina, ambas conversaciones serían muy difíciles, pero las haría.

 ** _"Ay Regina, Regina...¿Qué estas haciendo conmigo?"_**

* * *

 ** _Dame una oportunidad_**  
 ** _De demostrarte que soy el que puede_**  
 ** _Caminar esa milla_**  
 ** _Hasta que comience el fin_**  
 ** _… No sé porque estoy asustado…_**


	3. ¿IMPOSIBLE?

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **¿IMPOSIBLE?**

* * *

 _"... Te marchaste sin palabras, cerrando la puerta,_  
 _justo cuando te pedía un poco más..."_

 _Natalia Oreiro_

* * *

El aire frío de la mañana entraba por la ventana semi abierta, provocándole un escalofrío mientras se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, estaba descalzo, sólo un bóxer gris, una toalla sobre la espalda y los rubios cabellos aún húmedos debido al baño recién tomado. De pronto suaves manos comenzaron a realizar movimientos circulares sobre la toalla, secando y masajeando sus músculos, poco a poco la toalla fue descendiendo, hasta que sintió el contacto directo de su piel y esas cálidas manos.

Los músculos se relajaban y con ello ciertos pensamientos llegaban, las suaves manos fueron sustituidas por labios que ahora besaban y humedecían de nuevo sus músculos, poco a poco los labios subían y llegaban al cuello, provocando una sensación única y caliente, claramente sintió cuando la artífice de los besos, tomó lugar sobre sus muslos, ambas piernas de ella se encontraban a ambos lados de las suyas, y manos ágiles ahora recorrían cada centímetro de los músculos de su tórax, junto con besos húmedos que lo dejaban cada vez más excitado, abrió los ojos los cuales no supo en que momento había cerrado y observó a la dueña de las caricias, ojos castaños, casi miel, cabellos negros y sedosos hasta los hombros, labios perfectamente delineados y rosados y una cicatriz, una cicatriz en la que él venía pensando día con día, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó los labios que tanto deseaba, y se perdió en ellos, saboreando cada canto, se sentía también probarlos de nuevo, sus manos levantaron el fino camisón de seda blanco, y recorrieron sus piernas hasta llegar a su cintura, ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, poco a poco los labios de él descendieron recorriendo los puntos sensibles de la piel de ella, originando que pequeños gemidos se escaparan hasta pronunciar el nombre del causante de aquellas sensaciones.

\- ¡Oh David! - susurró ella.

De inmediato todos sus sentidos parecieron empezar a funcionar de nuevo correctamente.

Esa voz, ese timbre de voz no era el de ella, no era el de Regina, no de la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos y a quien últimamente deseaba como a ninguna otra; abrió los ojos, pestañeo una, dos, tres veces, y los ojos castaños enfrente de él ahora eran de un verde cobrizo, los cabellos negros y largos, ahora eran cortos.

\- Amor ¿Qué pasó? - pregunto la princesa, mientras observaba confundida a su príncipe tratando de encontrar respuesta ante lo ocurrido.

 _Silencio_

\- ¿David, que pasó? ¿Hice algo mal?

\- No, nada Snow, es sólo que... que... que se me hace tarde para el trabajo - respondió el príncipe, acomodando el camisón de la princesa y tomándola cuidadosamente de la cintura para colocarla en la cama. - Discúlpame - dijo él levantándose y caminó hasta la silla en donde se encontraba la ropa que usaría esa mañana.

\- David, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?... ¿He dicho o hecho algo mal? - él se encontraba de espaldas a ella, colocándose el pantalón - Háblame por favor - Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, la iba a lastimar, la iba a lastimar si le hablaba, si le decía lo que había decidido el día de ayer. - David, por favor... - su voz era triste y preocupada.

\- ¡Nada, no pasa nada, tú no hiciste nada! - dijo él acercándose a la mujer, mientras llevaba con él su típica camisa de franela a cuadros. - Tengo que irme, discúlpame. - le dio un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa que esté pasando, cierto?

El suspiró y contestó:

\- Lo sé, ahora me voy, porque llego tarde - nuevamente otro beso en la frente y salió de la habitación tomando sus llaves y su teléfono que reposaban en la mesa de noche.

Ella se quedó pensativa, sabía que algo venía preocupando al príncipe, pero ¿Por qué no le contaba?, siempre hubo confianza entre ellos, pero ahora... Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, algo pasaba con su David, algo que tenía que averiguar. Se levantó secándose las lágrimas y se dirigió a tomar un baño.

* * *

Era domingo, pero su ritmo circadiano hablaba más alto, se había acostumbrado a despertarse temprano, así que esa mañana la alcaldesa se encontraba despierta, pero aún en la cama, desde ahí podía ver como unas aves habían hecho un pequeño nido en su precioso manzano, las aves, revoloteaban tan felices, sin preocuparse del pasado ni el futuro, sólo vivían el presente, pero bueno, eran aves... pensó en la noche anterior, en David, el beso, en cómo se había sentido feliz con ello... Se llevó las manos a la cabeza... ¡Cielos! tenía que sacar esos pensamientos... Regina tomó el libro que se encontraba en la mesa de noche _LA QUINTA MONTAÑA_ de _Cohelo_ , aún en el primer capítulo, nunca se había demorado tanto para leer un libro, ni siquiera, cuando Henry era un bebé, y todo su tiempo era para él, ni siquiera cuando tenía a Robín al lado... Siempre hubo tiempo para su pasatiempo favorito, _la lectura_.

La reina se dispuso a leer, pero cuando iba a empezar a hacerlo, su estómago rugió, ella sonrió, al parecer la lectura tendría que esperar... se estaba muriendo de hambre, que ganas de una ensalada de frutas con _yogurt_ y cereales, miró la hora 9:30 de la mañana, se levantó, se bañó, se arregló y se dirigió a la cocina, sacó las frutas y empezó a picar cada una de ellas.

El timbre sonó, ¿Quién podría ser un domingo por la mañana...?

\- ¡Azul! - dijo Regina sorprendida, al ver al hada.

\- Qué tal, Regina, buenos días

\- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Regina, ayer me dijiste que podía venir a verte necesito que me ayudes con unos libros de magia.

 _¿En serio le había dicho eso al hada?_

\- Discúlpame, lo había olvidado, pero pasa, siéntate un momento - Azul se acomodó en uno de los sillones. - Regina se dirigió a la cocina, pero se detuvo en medio camino, creyó que estaba siendo descortés con el hada - Pasa, acompáñame - Azul la siguió - Aún estoy preparando mi desayuno, ¿te ofrezco algo?

\- Oh, nada Regina, no te preocupes. - la reina asintió.

Regina continuó cortando su fruta, Mientras Azul la observaba, era un silencio incómodo, ninguna de las dos sabía cómo empezar una plática. Regina colocó toda la fruta en trozos en un recipiente, agregó los cereales y fue hasta la dispensa por la botella de _yogurt_ , poco a poco lo fue colocando sobre la fruta, hasta que el simple olor del _yogurt_ , le revolvió el estómago, sintiendo unas intensas náuseas. De inmediato dejó la botella sobre la mesa, y se cubrió la boca con una mano. Azul se percató de ello.

\- Regina, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿te sientes bien? - dijo el hada acercándose a la reina.

La reina hizo todo lo posible para que pasara el malestar, pero nada ayudaba, al no poder aguantar más, salió corriendo de la cocina, Azul se asustó y fue tras ella.

Regina arrojaba todo lo poco que tenía en el estómago, mientras se maldecía mentalmente por el espectáculo que regalaba al hada.

Azul se acercó hasta ella, sin decir ni una sola palabra, se arrodilló junto a la reina, y masajeó su espalda con una mano, mientras que con la otra le sujetaba el cabello. Regina tenía el rostro rojo y la respiración agitada debido al esfuerzo. Azul la ayudó a ponerse de pie, ella agradeció y pasó a lavarse el rostro, estaba muy avergonzada con lo ocurrido, el hada le alcanzó una toalla.

\- Gracias. - dijo la reina.

Se encontraban en la sala, en silencio, mientras Regina bebía el té que Azul le había preparado, ella la observaba, Regina era una mujer que siempre había tratado de mostrarse fuerte, aunque por dentro esté en mil pedazos, y sabía que en ese momento se debía estar maldiciendo por haberse mostrado débil delante de ella. Azul conocía sólo una parte de la historia de la reina, la que había escuchado de otros, y por un momento deseó poder saber que había detrás de esas paredes que ella misma se había levantado. Pero no la obligaría a contarle. Sabía que el término de la relación con Robín no había sido fácil, ella había encontrado a su supuestamente alma gemela, y todo acabó de la forma más bochornosa y horrible posible. Algo había pasado allí. Tink había robado el polvillo de hadas, y este le había llevado hasta el hombre del tatuaje de león, pero entonces ¿Qué habría pasado?..¿Por qué Regina no ha tenido su final feliz?..

Algo andaba mal en Regina... ¿Pero qué?... Se preguntaba Azul, mientras observaba a la reina beber de su té... ¿Su familia estaría enterada?... ¿Henry? ¿Sería estrés por lo de Robin, por el trabajo en la alcaldía? ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Esas náuseas? Regina le había dicho que ayer también las tuvo... ¿alguna infección estomacal? O quizás...

\- ¿Desde cuando estás sintiéndote mal, Regina? - Azul rompió el silencio, la reina la miró con la taza aún en la mano.

\- Una semana atrás.

\- ¿Has tenido otra molestia? - Regina no se sentía a gusto contándole ciertas cosas a Azul, pero le respondió, por lo menos alguien se preocupaba por su salud.

\- Me he sentido mareada algunas veces, sobre todo cuando me paro bruscamente.

La mente de Azul iba atando cabos, ¿náuseas?, ¿mareos?,... Faltaba una pregunta más, y ella arriesgó.

\- Regina, no te incomodes por lo que te voy a preguntar, pero... tu...tu periodo menstrual... ¿Está bien? - la reina casi escupe el té.

\- ¿Quéeeee? - Regina miró a Azul por un momento, sabia, conocía la intensión de esa pregunta, sintió su corazón dejar de latir, y por instinto se llevó una mano al vientre. Azul lo notó, y vio el miedo y la angustia en el rostro de la morena. - ¡No!, Imposible, Yo, yo no puedo, no! - Azul la miró extrañada, ¿Por qué decía aquello la reina?

\- Regina, escúchame, tranquilízate por favor - se acercó hasta la reina y le tomó la mano. - Regina...

\- No Azul!,... Es imposible - dijo la reina soltándose del hada y levantándose, aún con la mano en el vientre, comenzó a caminar nerviosa en el espacio entre los muebles.

\- Regina, no es imposible... eres joven y... y podemos averiguarlo ahora mismo si tú quieres _\- "SÍ, sí es imposible"_ , pensaba la reina - ¿Regina? - preguntó el hada al ver a la reina en silencio.

\- No, Azul no quiero, lo que dices no tiene sentido, estás equivocada, y ahora si me permites, quiero estar sola por favor, - dijo Regina.

\- Regina, sino lo quieres saber por mí, podemos ir a ver a Whale, yo te puedo acom...

\- Por favor Azul, quiero estar sola - dijo la reina abriendo la puerta de su casa.- el hada suspiró.

\- Ayer, te lo dije, y te lo vuelvo a repetir - estoy para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, EN TODO - hizo énfasis en estas palabras, mientras apretaba la mano de la reina en muestra de apoyo, la reina asintió, y Azul se fue.

Regina, dejo su taza en la mesita de centro, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás. Colocó los codos sobre las rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tenía que ser imposible lo que había dicho Azul, _ERA IMPOSIBLE_ , ella había tomado esa maldita poción hace años, pero y ¿las náuseas?, ¿los mareos? ¿Y su periodo? , ella no se había dado cuenta, pero era verdad, hace tres semanas debió llegarle... Pero no!... Ella sabía que todo hechizo podía romperse, ¿habría pasado eso con ella? pero ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué no cuando estaba con Robin?... No, no podía ser, lo más seguro era que sea sólo un retraso y ¿las náuseas? ... Una infección, eso sería!

La reina quería por todos los medios que Azul esté equivocada... No podía, no tenía que ser cierto.

 _"relájate, Regina, relájate" "Eso es imposible" mañana compras un test y verás que esa hada está equivocada_. Regina respiró y se dirigió a su cocina.

* * *

 _"_ ** _El miedo es la emoción más difícil de manejar._**  
 ** _El dolor lo lloras, la rabia la gritas,_**  
 ** _Pero el miedo te atrapa silenciosamente en tu corazón"_**

 ** _David Fischman_**

* * *

La rubia escuchaba a su madre, mientras saboreaba su café caliente y las galletas de chocolate.

\- No sé, que pasa con él, Emma, está diferente... La mayor parte del día para fuera, trabajando según él, y yo creo que en verdad no me quiere ver... No me habla, no me dice que es lo que tiene, ya no sé qué hacer - decía la princesa a su hija - habla con él por favor, quizás a ti te diga algo.

\- Mary, lo voy a intentar, pero no te prometo nada, él siempre ha sido muy cerrado conmigo y...

\- Hook! - dijo la princesa - intenta con él, quizás sabe algo, ellos trabajan juntos, y si no pídele por favor que averigüe. - la rubia exhaló, estiro su mano y apretó la de su madre.

\- Tranquilízate Mary, vas a ver que sólo es estrés del trabajo, ustedes son Blanca Nieves y El príncipe Encantado, la muestra perfecta del amor verdadero, pero también son personas y una pareja normal como todas, y una pareja normal también tienen sus crisis, estoy segura que esto va a pasar, verás que las cosas se arreglarán entre ustedes. - la rubia sonrió.

\- No lo sé Emma, no lo sé... ¿y si hay otra persona?, él ya no quiere estar conmigo, ya no me toca - esto era algo incómodo para la ojiverde, no quería saber sobre las intimidades de sus padres, pero como buena hija y amiga, ahí estaría siempre para apoyar a Mary.

\- Tranquilízate Mary, él no te haría eso - _¿O sí?_ Se preguntaba la rubia, ¡no imposible!, su padre era el príncipe encantado. - voy a ver que puedo averiguar.

Madre e hija conversaron un tiempo más, luego la rubia se fue prometiendo a su madre que conversaría con David, y si no obtenía información lo haría a través de Hook.

* * *

La reina había pasado toda la noche sin dormir, por más que la razón le dijera que un embarazo era imposible, algunas veces la misma razón le decía que lo imposible podría llegar a ser posible.

Aquella mañana de lunes ella había comprado un _test_ de embarazo, ir a la farmacia y conseguirlo no había sido nada fácil, todo el mundo la conocía y el farmacéutico no había sido excepción, pero ella tenía que salir de dudas y comprobar que Azul se equivocaba, la reina se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, llevaba solamente puesto un conjunto de ropa interior perla y una blusa blanca larga que le cubría la mitad de los muslos, sus manos se movían sin parar, una sobre la otra a cada momento, su pie izquierdo realizaba movimientos una y otra vez, se mordía los labios incansablemente mientras miraba de rato en rato los 4 _test_ de diferentes marcas sobre la cerámica celeste del tocador de su baño, desde donde estaba sentada podía observarlos... Y si bien los _test_ no eran una prueba absolutamente confiable de embarazo estaba claramente asustada pues si la prueba salía positiva, su vida cambiaría para siempre.

El instructivo decía que se requería 5 minutos para obtener un resultado, ella ya llevaba sentada allí casi una hora, ojalá y tuviera la valentía suficiente para ponerse de pie y ver cada uno de los dispositivos, así acabaría de una vez con la duda, pero no; allí seguía ella pensando en las implicancias que traería que aquellos dispositivos marcaran 2 líneas.

Un resultado negativo le traería tranquilidad, no cambiaría en nada su vida.

Regina respiró, miró su reloj, se propuso que se pondría de pie en 5 minutos y observaría esos resultados. ¡Estaba decidido!

 _1 minuto._

Si el resultado fuera positivo y las circunstancias fueran otras, ella estaría saltando en un pie, el más grande sueño de su vida por fin se concretaría, tendría un hijo propio, uno sólo de ella, uno el cual la amase y amase sin condición...

 _2 minutos_

No sólo de ella, sino también de Él... Su Padre, las lágrimas bañaban el delicado rostro de la morena. Si esas dos líneas aparecieran, tendría que decírselo... ¿Cómo reaccionaría?... Ella había empezado a sentir algo por él; ELLA, pero ¿y él?, era imposible que el sintiera algo por ella, él tenía a Snow, a su amor verdadero... si estuviera embarazada, tendría un bebé que sólo dependería de ella, y lo criaría sola, así como lo había hecho con Henry... Una tarea complicada, pero que sin duda estaría dispuesta a hacerla.

 _3 minutos_

El pueblo se pondría en su contra, y su bebé podría salir lastimado... No podía contárselo a nadie, ni a ÉL ni a nadie... Estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que algo le pasara a su bebe, SU BEBÉ, que bien sonaban esas palabras en sus labios, se llevó la mano derecha al vientre y sonrió, pero al mismo tiempo gruesas lágrimas caían bañando su perfecto rostro.

 _4 minutos_

Se estaba apresurando a pensar en todo ello, aún no sabía si encontraría las dos líneas en los dispositivos... tienes que calmarte Regina, no hay nada seguro hasta que no veas los test, miró su reloj de muñeca...

 _5 minutos_

La reina respiró, se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta del baño.

 _"Una línea, dos líneas, una línea, dos líneas, una línea, dos líneas" pensaba._

Su corazón latía rápidamente, sus manos temblaban, la reina cerró los ojos, exhaló e inhaló mientras jugaba distraídamente con los botones de su blusa

Era el momento...

Caminó hasta su tocador, se miró en el espejo observando las lágrimas en su rostro, antes que todo el coraje adquirido desapareciera miró hacia abajo y observó los _test_ uno a uno.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta, lentamente caminó hacia atrás hasta toparse con la pared opuesta, se sentó en el suelo helado del baño, cubrió su rostro con las manos y lloró mares. Su llanto era lo único que se escuchaba en la mansión Mills, mientras los cuatro _test_ en el tocador gritaban en silencio el resultado.

 ** _DOS LÍNEAS._**

* * *

 ** _"La mente es como el agua, cuando está calmada y en paz,_**  
 ** _Puede reflejar la belleza en el mundo._**  
 ** _Cuando está agitada, puede tener al paraíso en frente_**  
 ** _Y no reflejarlo"_**

 ** _David Fischman_**

* * *

 **Hola,¿cómo están?, espero muy bien en todo, un capítulo más, espero les guste... como siempre les pido por favor me dejen sus opiniones al respecto, compartan el fic a sus amigos o a quienes gusten de este ship**

 **Saludos y buenas vibras siempre :)**


	4. Dime que no es verdad

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **¡ DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD !**

El tiempo no pareció transcurrir, pero habían pasado mucho más que unos minutos, horas en realidad, podía sentir sus ojos pesados y un ligero adormecimiento en las piernas, la posición y el frío del piso en el que había pasado las últimas horas "se la estaban cobrando". Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, las 12 del mediodía, definitivamente hoy no iría a la Alcaldía.

Se puso de pie, y se miró al espejo, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y el ligero maquillaje de la mañana, ya no existía más, en vez de ello, observó delgadas líneas de color negro que iban desde los ojos hasta las mejillas, y algunas hasta el mentón. Se lavó el rostro y salió del baño hacia su habitación, respiró hondo y fue hasta su ventana, desde ahí pudo ver de cerca el nido que había visto ayer; había algo diferente en él, los huevos eran ahora pedazos de cascarones que yacían quebrados en pedazos de diferentes tamaños, de pronto vio como pequeñas aves, con sólo unas cuantas plumas, levantaron la cabeza y empezaron a realizar un sonido algo escandaloso pero llamativo, no pasó ni dos minutos y un ave mucho más grande se acercó volando hasta ellas, las pequeñas trataron de mover sus aún desplumadas alas, y la grande comenzó a alimentarlas con algo que llevaba en el pico. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la alcaldesa, miró hacia su aún plano vientre y observó que tenía las manos sobre él, nuevamente su visión se nubló por las lágrimas, una pequeña personita se formaba en ella, alguien a quien aún sin conocerlo ya amaba, se acarició sobre la blusa y recordó la conclusión a la que había llegado horas antes.

¡Tendría a su bebé sola, y lo amaría incondicionalmente!, tenía miedo, Sí, pero no por ella, ella ahora había pasado a un segundo plano, sólo importaba su bebé y si para mantenerlo protegido del _"qué dirán",_ y de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño, tendría que irse del pueblo, así lo haría.

* * *

 ** _"...Y te amaré, como en los cuentos de hadas pasa siempre..."_**

 _ **-Así Celeste**_ **.**

* * *

¿David? Aún tenía dudas, no sabía si contárselo o no, miró nuevamente las aves en el manzano, acarició su vientre y se retiró de ahí, se quitó la blusa que llevaba puesta desde temprano y se dirigió a tomar un baño.

Quizás debería realizar una prueba de sangre, para confirmar el embarazo, pero desde que había visto las "dos líneas" en el test toda duda había desaparecido, el sexto sentido que sólo las mujeres poseen, y su corazón, le dijeron que el test no se equivocaba. Iría a un ginecólogo después, pero no en Storybrook, nadie podría saber de su pequeña o pequeño.

Una vez terminado el baño se arregló, se maquilló bien, tratando de no dejar evidencia de que había llorado, sus botas con taco número 5 que de aquí a poco tendría que dejar de usar, tomó su bolso, su abrigo y salió de casa, iría a La Abuelita, tenía que alimentarse, ya no sólo por ella, ahora también por su bebé.

Diversas ideas rondaban la mente de la reina, mientras se dirigía a la Abuelita, era una tibia tarde, el sol estaba en su pleno esplendor en el cielo Azul de Storybrook, pero el viento corría de vez en cuando, haciendo saber a la gente que no todo puede ser tan perfecto. La reina pasó cerca de la Heladería en la cual ahora trabajaban Aurora y Phillip desde que la Reina de las Nieves se fuera. Una mujer se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del recinto junto a dos niños, uno de aproximadamente 9 y el otro de 2 años. Era tan irónico que ahora ciertas situaciones la hicieran sonreír...la madre daba cucharaditas del postre al más pequeño, mientras sonreía a lo que el niño mayor decía, el criar a Henry la había hecho feliz, pero ahora la felicidad se triplicaba, al pensar que cargaba a un hijo propio, alguien a quien podría sentir y amar los 9 meses que lo tendría en su vientre.

Regina continuó su camino mirando al frente, mientras se acomodaba el abrigo, pero había algo extraño, dicen que las miradas se sienten, y ella podía sentir varios pares de ojos en ella, la reina dio vuelta, y observó en una esquina a una mujer que la miraba de los pies a la cabeza, la reina frunció el ceño pero no dio importancia, miró hacia la vereda del frente, y una pareja de esposos susurraban algo, y la miraban de una forma nuevamente extraña, ella se miró las botas ¿estarían sucias? ¡No!, miró su abrigo ¿estaría mal abotonado?, ¡No!, siguió su camino, llegó a la cafetería y se topó con otra persona saliendo del lugar, ésta la volvió a mirar de arriba abajo, la reina frunció el ceño ya harta de las miradas y entró, la campana sonó anunciando el ingreso de alguien y nuevamente ahí estaban las miradas sobre ella, ¿qué les pasaba?, la reina rodó los ojos, ignorando a todos.

Tomó un lugar al fondo, sacó su teléfono para ver si tenía alguna notificación respecto al trabajo, estuvo entretenida en ello hasta que Ruby se acercó:

\- Buenos tardes Regina, ¿qué te sirvo? - dijo la chica, mientras observaba a la reina con curiosidad.

\- Un filete de pollo con ensalada, por favor y un café para llevar - la reina lo pensó mejor - ¡No, mejor no! Olvida el café, en vez de ello un jugo de manzana sin azúcar.

\- Ok Regina - la chica se retiró. Y se dirigió a dar la orden a la abuela, la reina continuó mirando su celular distraídamente, pero alguien sentándose frente a ella la interrumpió.

\- ¡Regina!, Buenas Tardes - el hada Azul saludó

\- Buenas tardes Azul.

Regina miró extrañada a Azul, era claro que el hada tenía preguntas que hacerle, pero no se atrevía.

\- Regina, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero... pero todo el pueblo está enterado de que hoy en la mañana... Ehh compraste un test de embarazo - La reina abrió los ojos, ante la declaración del hada, ahora entendía el porqué de todas esas miradas sobre ella.

\- Tú... Tú se los dij...

\- No Regina, de mí no ha salido nada. Al parecer alguno de los enanos estuvo en la farmacia esta mañana, y te vio - la reina, dio vuelta, observando a las personas en las otras mesas, algunas aún la miraban y otras disfrutaban de sus almuerzos, regresó su vista hacia el hada. Sabía que Azul esperaba que le contara el resultado del test.

\- Sí, compré el test - dijo la reina tragando en seco, colocando sus manos una sobre la otra en la mesa, mientras pensaba si debía o no contarle la verdad a Azul. Ella no confiaba en las hadas, pero Azul había mostrado preocupación por ella el día de ayer.

\- ¿Cuál fue el resultado? - dijo el hada, mientras estiraba su mano y la colocaba sobre las de Regina en muestra de apoyo, la reina miró el gesto. Y respondió.

\- ¡Negativo! - el hada miró a los ojos a Regina, en ellos se podía ver la mentira, y el rojo que inútilmente había tratado de ocultar.

\- Tu almuerzo, Regina - dijo Ruby.

El hada sonrió a Ruby y miró nuevamente a Regina, apretó su mano y con una sonrisa le dijo:

\- Hablamos después - la reina asintió, desviando la mirada hacia la comida que Ruby colocaba sobre la mesa. El hada y la mesera se retiraron, dejando a la reina sola.

Pasados unos minutos, la reina terminó su almuerzo, aun sintiéndose incómoda con las miradas del resto, colocó dinero sobre la mesa, tomó su bolso y se retiró inmediatamente, dando a todos su mirada más fría, la mirada de la Reina Malvada.

* * *

¿Será que Killian, sabía que le ocurría a su padre? - era la pregunta que Emma se hacía, mientras caminaba por el muelle, a encontrarse con el pirata en el _Jolly Roger_ , pero ¿qué podría ser tan preocupante para tener a David tan raro y alejado de Mary?, ¿el trabajo?, las últimas semanas Storybrook estaba tranquila, era imposible que el príncipe estuviera mal por el trabajo. Su madre estaría cierta, ¿una mujer?, ¿podría ser que otra mujer, que no fuera su madre, estuviera en los pensamientos de su padre?

\- ¡Amor! ¿preparada para nuestra cita? - decía el pirata, mientras tomaba a la rubia por la cintura, y la acercaba a él.

\- Por supuesto - respondió ella, besando en los labios al moreno de ojos azules. El pirata, tomó su mano, y juntos entraron al barco.

El pirata se había lucido, Emma nunca había imaginado que él fuera tan detallista, en el camarote principal, había una pequeña mesa con un mantel blanco sobre ella, dos sillas, una botella de vino tinto y dos copas, además de una rosa roja sobre la mesa.

El pirata tomó la rosa, dio un beso sobre los pétalos y le entregó a la ojiverde. Ella sonrió.

\- Gracias, no sabía que eras tan… tan... tan

\- ¿Romántico? - el pirata sonrió - aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí - dijo el pirata con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se acercaba para capturar los labios de Emma - No soy el mejor cocinero, así que compré algo de la Abuelita... - decía entre los besos - ¿Comemos?, ¿o nos saltamos al postre? - dijo el pirata, mientras apretaba la cintura de su chica, y continuaba besándola.

Bien, el romanticismo se había esfumado - pensó la rubia.

\- Uhm - gimió la rubia, mientras se separaba del pirata - quisiera hablar unas cosas contigo, ¿qué tal almorzamos primero? Y luegoo, buenoo, luego lo que venga... - dijo Emma con una sonrisa pícara. El pirata sonrió dio un suave beso en los labios de Emma y la llevó a la mesa, la invito a sentarse, mientras él servía los platos. El almuerzo iba transcurriendo tranquilo, mientras ellos conversaban de cosas aleatorias y compartían una que otra caricia.

\- Y bueno, ¿sobre qué cosas querías hablar conmigo? - dijo el pirata mientras recogía los platos.

\- Bueno, en realidad, era sobre mi padre... - el pirata paró lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿David?, ¿Qué tiene David?...

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú... Tú trabajas todo el día con él, debe haberte contado algo, a mí no me quiere decir nada, Mary y él están distanciados y según mi madre, David está preocupado...¿Sabes algo?.

El pirata tragó en seco, y volvió a dejar los platos sobre la mesa

\- Yo... yo no sé, que es lo que esté pasando con él, Emma - dijo el pirata sentándose junto a la rubia.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Killian no quería mentir a su chica, pero tampoco quería traicionar la confianza de su amigo, además él no podía decir nada, si todo debería salir a la luz, debería ser por boca del propio David, trató de sostener la mirada y así evitar que Emma se diera cuenta de la mentira.

\- Claro que sí amor, pero si gustas hablaré con él, no estaba enterado, que él y Mary tenían problemas.

Emma se puso de pie detrás de la silla, con las manos sobre el espaldar...

\- No puedo creer que Blanca nieves y él príncipe encantado estén distanciados - aunque ella no lo dijera con palabras, tenía miedo de perder a su familia, tantos años había vivido sola, que ahora que tenía a sus padres juntos y sabiendo que eran la muestra perfecta de amor verdadero, le dolía que llegaran a separarse. Ella sabía que la historia de sus padres era muy diferente a la de Disney, ellos eran humanos como cualquier otra pareja, pero a pesar de ello le dolía y sentía pesar por ellos.

\- Tranquila, ya te dije, Yo hablaré con él, trataré de hacer que me cuente algo - dijo el pirata poniéndose de pie y tomando de la mano a su chica - es nuestra tarde, amor; no dejes que nada te incomode y te preocupe, que tal si... - el pirata abrazó a Emma y comenzó a distribuir besos sobre el cuello de ella, al llegar a sus labios, la besó suavemente, mientras su mano bajaba por su brazo y el garfio trazaba una línea desde su nuca hasta la parte inferior de su espalda, Emma se estremeció, y el beso se hizo mucho más apasionado, poco a poco Killian llevó a Emma hasta la cama, y la colocó suavemente sobre ella, mientras se sacaba la casaca de cuero negra y ...

* * *

La tarde transcurría, mientras descansaba sobre su cama, pero su mente y su corazón estaban en el bebé, el último libro que había comprado seguía sobre la mesa de noche en el mismo capítulo, _el primero_ , muchos pensamientos llegaban a ella y era imposible concentrarse en la lectura.

No quería preocuparse más, fue hasta su cómoda, abrió el primer cajón, levantó algunas piezas de ropa, y en el fondo encontró lo que buscaba, si había algo que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa y calentaba su corazón, era el álbum de fotos de Henry, lo tomó y se dirigió nuevamente hasta su cama.

Su pequeño príncipe había crecido tanto, parecía que había sido ayer cuando lo tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos, un bebé gordito y _apapachable_ , la reina sonrió ante el recuerdo mientras hojeaba el álbum, en la tina de baño, mientras dormía, con el chupón en la boca, su primera papilla, gateando, sus primeros pasos... su negro corazón había amado a ese niño como si fuera suyo, y lo seguía haciendo.

En unas de las fotos Henry tenía el rostro cubierto de chocolate, había sido el resultado de su tercer cumpleaños, ella le prepararía un delicioso pastel, pero el niño encontró el ingrediente antes, y había comido la mayor parte de él, ensuciándose todo el rosado rostro, Regina cambió de planes, le preparó un pastel de manzana, al niño le había encantado, y desde esa fecha se volvió tradición que en cada cumpleaños de Henry, hubiera un pastel de manzana. La reina suspiró ante el recuerdo.

Cada foto, eran momentos que Regina guardaba en su corazón como un tesoro, en una de ellas se podía ver a un Henry con uniforme, en su primer día de escuela, el niño había estado tan asustado, y Regina también, era la primera vez que se separaba de su bebé y para colmo su maestra sería Snow, la reina había dicho a su niño que ella estaría en el momento que terminaran sus clases para recogerlo. Ese día el tiempo pareció haber tardado más que nunca, tenía miedo de que algo le ocurriera o que los otros niños no lo aceptaran por ser el hijo de la alcaldesa, por su carácter el pueblo entero le tenía miedo y algunos la aborrecían; cuando por fin vio a su niño salir de la escuela con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella sonrió. El niño había estado tan contento, le mostró los dibujos que había hecho, le contó sobre sus nuevos amigos. Y ella capturó el momento en una fotografía.

Las páginas del álbum seguían y con ellas muchos recuerdos más, hasta que llegó a una en la que faltaba una foto, la de su onceavo cumpleaños, nunca existió esa foto, desde que el niño había ido a Boston por su madre biológica, había rechazado a Regina, recriminándole el ser la Reina Malvada, y su cumpleaños número once lo había pasado con Emma, ese día Regina había preparado el tradicional pastel de manzana, pero el niño nunca había llegado a casa, fue uno de los días más tristes para la reina, la única persona a quien tanto amaba, decía no sentir lo mismo, y el no pasar su cumpleaños con ella era la prueba más real que existía. Pasó esa página tratando de evitar ese momento triste.

Extrañaba mucho a su hijo, si antes tenía que compartirlo con Emma, ahora lo compartía con alguien más, desde que el chico había empezado a salir con Violet, eran pocas las veces que la visitaba, los cómics que había mandado traer para él, aún seguían en su habitación, el adolescente no había ido por ellos, algunos días hablaba con su hijo por teléfono, pero no era suficiente, ella quería pasar tiempo con él, abrazarlo. La reina se secó una lágrima solitaria que sin darse cuenta había caído por su mejilla. Continuó mirando las fotos, y se le ocurrió una idea, quizás si preparaba el pastel de manzana que tanto le gustaba a Henry y luego lo invitaba a casa, podrían pasar una tarde juntos, el adolescente podría traer a Violet, ella aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que Henry tuviera enamorada, pero a regañadientes lo había aceptado. Guardó el álbum en el cajón de su cómoda y fue hasta la cocina.

* * *

La cocina era otro de sus pasatiempos favoritos, desde que había sido adolescente, aunque su madre considerara a la cocina, como una actividad propia de la servidumbre, ella algunas veces se escabullía hasta la cocina de la finca de su padre, y observaba como las mujeres mezclaban uno a uno los ingredientes, obteniendo los más deliciosos platillos, muchas veces ella había querido ayudar, pero las cocineras no se lo permitían por miedo a Cora.

Leopold tampoco estaba de acuerdo que su reina estuviera en la cocina, en vez de ello prefería que pasara su tiempo cuidando a Snow o acompañándolo a esos largos y aburridos viajes en los que sólo la llevaba para presumir a sus homólogos la belleza y juventud de su reina.

En los veintiocho años que el pueblo había estado bajo la maldición oscura, Regina había comprado los libros de cocina de los mejores chefs, y había tenido el tiempo suficiente para perfeccionar su arte en la preparación de los mejores platos.

Regina picaba las manzanas mientras recordaba todo aquello, una vez mezclado todos los ingredientes, colocó el pastel en el horno, la reina sonrió estaba segura que su pastel estaría delicioso y a su hijo le encantaría, se sacó el delantal y lo puso sobre el espaldar de la silla más cercana.

Dejó la cocina y fue hasta la sala, miró alrededor, una gran casa, en donde podrían vivir más de diez personas, era sólo ocupada por ella, no dejaría que la tristeza la embargara de nuevo, tenía que llamar a Henry e invitarlo, fue por su teléfono que estaba en su habitación, cuando descendía las escaleras buscando el número de su hijo, el timbre de la puerta la detuvo, ella frunció el ceño no esperaba a nadie... Fue hasta la puerta y abrió, sorprendiéndose al verlo delante de ella...

\- David! - dijo Regina en un susurro, por la sorpresa de verlo en su puerta, sin saludarla el príncipe entró.

\- ¡¿ES VERDAD REGINA?!, ¡¿ES VERDAD?! - dijo el príncipe mientras se acercaba a la reina y colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros - ¿Es verdad Regina? ¡HABLA! - ella se sorprendió al verlo tan alterado, nunca lo había visto así.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! - dijo la reina soltándose del agarre del príncipe - ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! ¿Qué es lo que es verdad?

David se llevó la mano a la cabeza y desordenó su cabello.

\- Todo el pueblo está diciendo que... - se acercó nuevamente a la reina la sostuvo tomando sus brazos con la intención de que ella lo mirara a los ojos - que... que estás embarazada. ¿ES VERDAD?

 ** _"...Cuando quise decir todo, mi boca enmudeció, mi voz me traicionó,_** **** ** _cuando la sangre en mis venas de plomo se volvió..."_**

 _ **-He creído en mí-**_

La reina palideció al instante, su corazón pareció dejar de latir, ella aún no había decidido si contárselo o no al príncipe, sabía que el rumor de la compra del test estaba en todo el pueblo, pero no tenía idea que la gente había asumido que el resultado había sido positivo y que estaba embarazada; mucho menos el príncipe, no creyó que él sospechara de una posible paternidad.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA, REGINA! ¡HABLA !, NO TE QUEDES CALLADA, ¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA? ¿ESE HIJO ES MIO? HABLA - gritaba el príncipe mientras mantenía a la reina sujeta de los brazos.

Regina quería hablar, quería decirle, pero no sabía cómo... Y el verlo alterado, no ayudaba a ordenar sus ideas, ni una palabra parecía querer salir, abría sus labios, una y otra vez, pero nada, no salía nada, un nudo en la garganta era lo único que sentía, lágrimas estaban por caer, pero ella las sostendría no permitiría que la viera llorar.

\- ¿ES IMPOSIBLE? ¿VERDAD? ¿TÚ NO PUEDES ESTAR EMBARAZADA, CIERTO? - Regina ya no aguantaba más, veía el nerviosismo y la preocupación en los ojos azules de David, se dio cuenta que él nunca aceptaría un bebé suyo, ¡Nunca!, en esas preguntas, ella notaba que él estaba diciéndole, prácticamente obligándola a que le dijera que el posible embarazo era una mentira.

\- ¡Suéltame! - no sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza para no derramar y aguantar las lágrimas - Sí, hoy compré un test de embarazo, tuve un retraso y me preocupé - dijo ella retrocediendo unos pasos y mirando a los ojos a David - Para tú tranquilidad, el resultado fue Negativo.

Observó cuando David, empezaba a respirar aliviado, y sintió su corazón romper, su bebé nunca sería amado por su padre.

\- Ahora que ya te quité el peso de encima, diciéndote que no estoy embarazada, te puedes ir.

\- Regina, escúchame, Lo siento!, no quería hacerte sentir mal, sólo estaba asustado, preocupado, la noche en que dormimos juntos...

\- ¡David, Cállate! No quiero seguir escuchándote, vete!

\- Regina espera... quizás no me supe expresar bien... Yo, yo... Estaría contento con un hijo, peroo... Está Snow... Y ella y yo...

\- Ya David! Sé que tienes a Snow... Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error, pero ya pasó, y como te dije... para tu tranquilidad NO estoy embarazada, puedes dormir tranquilo. Ahora vete y ocupa tu mente en algo productivo, algo que merezca la pena preocuparse.

El príncipe miró a la morena, sus ojos castaños reflejaban tristeza, sus palabras y gritos la habían herido.

\- Lo siento Regina! - el príncipe no dijo nada más, y caminó hacia la puerta principal de la mansión Mills, sin voltear a verla.

Las lágrimas cayeron, ese "Lo siento" no bastó, vio a David salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Un grito salió de su garganta mientras lloraba de tristeza y rabia, su bebé no sería amado por su padre, se llevó las manos al vientre.

 ** _"...Cuando dijiste lo siento, pero ya no bastó, saliste por la puerta grande_** ** _..._** ** _De lejos te vi yo..."_**

 _ **-He creído en Mí**_

 _"Cariño, Yo te amo, te protegeré y te cuidaré con mi vida, seremos solo nosotros dos, pero seremos felices, no te preocupes, ya te amo y te amaré siempre"_

Decía Regina, mientras acariciaba su vientre. La reina tenía el corazón roto, y si los últimos días había pensado en David con cariño, en ese momento al verse sola y triste, lo único que sentía por el príncipe, era rabia.

 ** _"...He creído en mí, como siendo otra_**

 ** _que me dijo Lucha, Lucha y gana ahora,_** ****

 ** _q_** ** _ue me dijo escucha lo que sabes ya..."_**

 _ **-He creído en Mí**_

Como había podido pensar que él reaccionaría de otra manera, ella sabía, ELLA SABÍA, que él nunca aceptaría a su bebé, ¡que estúpida!, él tenía a Snow a su familia perfecta, que más podría esperar... Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, él y Snow juntos y ella, ella embarazada, feliz por eso, pero dolida, tenía que irse de Storybrook, lo más pronto posible, la decisión estaba tomada, sólo necesitaba asegurarse de algo...

Lágrimas caían sin cesar mientras tomaba el celular que había dejado en la mesita de centro, encontró el número que buscaba y llevó el teléfono al oído, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la otra mano.

\- Hola mamá - respondió Henry desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Henry! ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien mamá, como estás tú, ¿estás bien? ¿pasó algo? - preguntó Henry preocupado al escuchar la triste voz de su madre.

\- Estoy bien Henry, pero te extraño - su voz se quebró - no has venido a visitarme, el día de la fiesta sólo te vi unos minutos, y desde ahí no más, hace dos semanas que no hablamos hijo.

\- Mamá discúlpame, es que la escuela, y bueno Violet - no quería poner como excusa a su chica, pero en ese momento se sentía culpable al saber que su madre estaba llorando por él - creo que Violet no te cae bien, y no quiero que ella pase un mal rato.

\- No te disculpes cariño, no te estoy culpando de nada, sólo te extraño, y me gustaría que pasemos más tiempo juntos, puedes traer a Violet a casa, no haré nada que te avergüence, ni nada que haga pasar mal rato a ella, lo prometo, pero dime que vendrás por favor.

\- Ok, mamá, iré a verte, mañana te aviso que día voy, me gustaría llevar a Violet, y tengo que preguntarle qué día me puede acompañar, pero te prometo que esta semana nos vemos.

Regina sonrió ante la respuesta de Henry, pero tenía que hacerle una pregunta que no podía esperar.

\- Gracias Henry - se despejó la garganta - Cariño, quiero hacerte una pregunta y me gustaría que me respondieras con la mayor sinceridad posible.

\- Dime mamá.

\- Si yo tuviera un gran motivo para dejar el pueblo sin avisar a nadie, ¿me perdonarías?

El adolescente lo pensó un poco, ¿por qué su mamá querría irse del pueblo?

\- ¿Henry? - una Regina impaciente lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Sí mamá, si hubiera un gran motivo por el cual tú tendrías que dejar el pueblo, claro que te perdonaría. Pero no entiendo que puede ser tan importante para que nos dejes.

\- No te preocupes sólo era una pregunta, hijo. Gracias por contestarme, Te amo, y no veo la hora de que vengas a casa.

\- Yo también mamá, ahora te dejo, porque Emma quiere que le enseñe a usar el _skype_. Te amo.

\- Adiós Henry - ella colgó y respiró aliviada, del otro lado Henry caminaba a encontrarse con Emma, mientras pensaba en la pregunta que su madre le haría minutos antes.

 _"Nada, nos detiene en este pueblo bebé, tu hermano me perdonaría si nos vamos, estoy segura que él estaría feliz si supiera que estás en camino, pero no podemos decirle, aún no"_

Tener que dejar a Henry, no era algo que ella quería hacer, le dolía mucho alejarse de su pequeño príncipe, pero no tenía otra opción. Henry, tenía una vida en Storybrook, estaba su madre biológica, sus abuelos, amigos y ahora Violet, no quería separar a su hijo de su familia. En cambio su bebé sólo la tenía a ella. Acarició su plano vientre, mientras pensaba en el futuro con su bebé, fuera de Storybrook, donde nadie la conociera y la juzgara por haber arruinado el feliz matrimonio de Blanca nieves y el Príncipe Encantado.

David había demostrado con su actitud, minutos antes, que nunca aceptaría un bebé que fuera hijo de ella, y si su propio padre lo rechazaba, ¿Qué podría esperar del resto del pueblo?. Nunca permitiría que su hijo fuera visto como el producto de la traición del Príncipe a Snow, nunca permitiría que le quitaran a su bebé asumiendo que ella era un mal ejemplo para la criatura, por haberse acostado con el príncipe, tal como habían querido hacerlo meses antes con Zelena. Se entristeció ante la idea.

El olor a quemado, la hizo pararse de inmediato y correr hacia la cocina, se había olvidado por completo del pastel de manzana, se colocó los guantes y abrió el horno, el humo negro invadió la cocina y la hizo toser, se puso de puntillas y abrió la ventana que daba hacia el jardín posterior de la casa. El pastel estaba arruinado, sin importarle, lo arrojó a la basura. David había llegado esa tarde sólo a hacerla llorar y a malograrle la tarde que ella había planeado sería perfecta junto a sus hijos.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, se lavó el rostro y ya en pijama, se miró al espejo, sus ojos castaños, estaban rojos, pero ya no lo estarían más, aún su corazón dolía, pero no lloraría más, no era la primera mujer que criaría a su hijo sola, de ahora en adelante sería valiente, por su bebé y ella, a más tardar la próxima semana ya estaría fuera de Storybrook, aún no sabía a qué ciudad iría, lo importante era que estaría lejos de todos y de todo lo que le recordara su último estúpido error, _"la noche de copas"_ del cual había obtenido la mayor bendición de su vida, su bebé.

 _ **"…He creído en mí, en mis ojos negros…"**_

Ella siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, valiente, segura de sí misma, sus ojos castaños siempre habían demostrado a todos su fortaleza, muchas veces confundida con frialdad, si su madre la viera, se reiría en su cara, al verla en pedazos, pero a esto se habría referido ella cuando decía que el ¿amor era debilidad? Robín le había roto el corazón... y ahora... ¿David? ¿En serio había pensado de que al príncipe encantado le gustaría la Reina Malvada? ¡Estúpida!

"Deja de pensar en tonterías, Has decidido ser valiente, ponte de pie y Lucha, ya no mires el pasado" Pensaba Regina.

Tomó su celular, tenía que hablar con alguien, necesitaba ayuda de alguien, dudó un poco pero lo hizo, marcó el número.

\- ¿Azul? Hola, buenas noches, habla Regina.

\- Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Pasó algo?

\- Si por favor, sé que es tarde, pero ¿podrías venir...?

* * *

 **¿algo que decirme estimadas lectoras? 😌😌**


	5. Verdades salen a la luz

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **VERDADES SALEN A LA LUZ**

\- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿te sientes mal Regina? - decía el hada Azul mientras aparecía en la habitación de la reina y se acercaba a ella preocupadamente.

Regina respiró pesadamente, si quería que el hada la ayudara tenía que contarle todo, pero tenía miedo, Azul era amiga de Snow, muchas veces habían luchado juntas en contra de la reina malvada, nuevamente dudas llegaban a su mente, ¿haría bien contándole a Azul?. Ella era la única que podía ayudarla, Gold estaba descartado.

\- Azul, necesito que prepares una poción para poder salir de Storybrook, sin perder mis recuerdos.

Luego de lo sucedido con Greg y Tamara un par de años atrás, los héroes y el pueblo entero habían tomado la decisión de sellar la entrada al pueblo con el fin de evitar que cualquier curioso o desconocido se enterara de la existencia de Storybrook y de sus peculiares habitantes.

En ciertas ocasiones, Regina o los héroes habían salido del pueblo gracias a pociones preparadas ya sea por Gold, las hadas o la misma Regina, pero la mala suerte quería que en esta ocasión uno de los principales ingredientes, el polvo de HADAS, estuviera agotado para la reina.

Regina estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, tenía las manos entrelazadas y las movía sin parar una y otra vez. Azul se percató del nerviosismo de la reina.

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué te quieres ir del pueblo?

La reina se puso de pie dando la espalda al hada, miro sus manos aún entrelazadas, se mordió el labio el inferior, cerró los ojos y dijo:

\- Estoy embarazada - estas palabras sólo afirmaron lo que el hada ya venía sabiendo desde hoy en la tarde cuando se encontró con Regina en la abuelita.

\- Lo sé!, pero sigo sin entender porque te quieres ir de Storybrook.

\- ¿lo sabes? - dijo Regina dando vuelta y mirando al hada.

\- Sí Regina, desde que te vi en la tarde - la reina apartó la mirada, el hada tomó su mano y la guió a sentarse nuevamente - pero tranquila, ¿por qué te quieres ir?, ¿tienes problemas? ¿Quieres que el embarazo sea tratado fuera por médicos especialistas? - la reina no sabía cómo contarle...

\- No! , es... es... es el padre del bebé ! - sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas mientras diversas ideas se formaban en la cabeza de Azul.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- Azul, soy una TONTA... Por favor no me juzgues - lágrimas invadían el rostro de la reina - Nunca quise que pasara, de verdad, nunca quise traicionar una amistad - la reina se puso de pie nuevamente mientras sollozos se desprendían uno tras otro - Por favor créeme, nunca fue Venganza, nunca quise destruir una familia, he hecho tanto para cambiar, para formar parte de una, que nunca, NUNCA, haría algo para destruirla CRÉEME - el hada la miró sin entender - Pero soy una tonta, una ESTÚPIDA, siempre... siempre me tengo que equivocar... Un error tras otro... - la reina caminaba de aquí para allá en el pequeño espacio entre la cama y el tocador.

\- ¡Regina, Calma!, Sé que has trabajado duro para llegar a ser la mujer que eres, sé lo mucho que te ha costado hacer que la gente creyera en ti, nadie dudaría de ello...

\- ¡No Entiendes Azul!, Cuando todos se enteren, van a querer acabar conmigo, estoy segura!, pero no me importaría lo que hicieran conmigo, podrían hablar lo que quieran, encerrarme, castigarme como quisieran, pero no a él - se llevó la mano al vientre - ¡No quiero que le hagan daño a mi bebé!, Necesito salvarlo, necesito sacarlo del pueblo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Calma!, tienes razón No estoy entendiendo nada!, Nadie te va a hacer daño, ni a ti, ni a tu hijo, ¡Tranquilízate por favor! ¡Te puede hacer daño, Ven siéntate! - la reina hizo caso omiso a las palabras del hada.

\- ¡No Azul, cuando sepan quién es el padre, todo estará perdido!

\- Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Quién es el padre de ese niño?

La reina dudó unos segundos, tenía las manos sobre su precioso tocador de cedro marrón, las lágrimas seguían bañando su rostro, tragó en seco, respiró y dijo:

\- Es David... ¡David Nolan! - cerró los ojos, la habitación quedó en perfecto silencio, sólo oía su corazón latir agitado y sus suspiros debido al llanto. Al ver que Azul no decía nada, se asustó, ¿se habría ido?, abrió los ojos y giró el rostro para ver a la mujer castaña en estado de shock frente a su cama.

\- Regina... ¿David? - la reina asintió y miró sus manos.

\- ¿Entiendes ahora?, ¿ves por qué tengo que desaparecer del pueblo? Yo... Yo... Yo no quise ocasionar esto, créeme por favor, ¡Nunca quise traicionar a Snow! No fue venganza, los problemas que alguna vez tuve con ella fueron olvidados hace mucho. ¡Te lo Juro Azul!, la estupidez, el error, fue esa noche con David, no mi hijo, estoy feliz por mi bebé pero enojada y avergonzada por lo que hice, nunca debió ocurrir - explicaba palabra por palabra cuando sintió un fuerte mareo, retrocedió unos pasos y se sostuvo de la cómoda con una mano, mientras llevó la otra a la frente.

\- ¡Regina! - el hada Azul se puso de pie y fue hasta ella. - ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó tomándola de los hombros.

\- Un mareo, sólo fue un mareo, estoy bien - dijo la reina abriendo los ojos y observando al hada y luego su habitación completamente borrosa, quiso dar unos pasos pero el malestar aún no pasaba.

\- No Regina, no estás bien, estas muy alterada y nerviosa, ven... - el hada la acercó con cuidado hacia la cama, levantó el finísimo edredón y sábanas y la ayudó a acostarse de la forma más cómoda posible. Regina aún no quería dormir, así que Azul acomodó las almohadas para que la morena se sentara un poco, hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano derecha y apareció una taza de té.

\- Toma esto, te caerá muy bien.

\- Gracias - contestó la morena mientras llevaba la taza hasta sus labios y comenzaba a beber poco a poco, el hada se sentó en unos de los costados de la cama, mientras la observaba.

 _"Voy a resistir porque aquello en lo que creo es muy fuerte_  
 _No importa lo que dure. Nadie puede decirme que me equivoco_  
 _No voy a venirme abajo"_

 _I Ain't Goin' Down - Shania Twain_

Tenía en frente a una de las hechiceras más poderosas, que jamás había conocido, alguien que había destruido miles de pueblos, alguien a quien muchos habían temido, alguien con una historia contada por otros pero nunca por ella misma, una mujer que había criado a un niño que no era suyo con el más puro amor que un corazón supuestamente ennegrecido puede tener, una mujer que había luchado contra los más poderosos villanos, para ayudar a su familia y amigos, Ella era Regina.

La reina colocó la taza en la mesita de noche de su izquierda.

\- Muchas gracias Azul.

\- De nada - nuevamente agito su mano y la taza desapareció - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor - se acomodó en la cama y preguntó - ¿Me ayudarás?

El hada no contestó la pregunta en vez de ello dijo:

\- Regina, ¿David sabe del embarazo?

La reina suspiró.

\- Hoy estuvo aqu preguntándome sobre ello, al parecer el chisme del test llegó a sus oídos, también.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Que todo era mentira y que no estaba embarazada. Lo hubieras visto Azul, estaba muy contrariado, me gritó que le dijera que el embarazo era una mentira y yo lo hice - sus ojos ya se encontraban rojos de nuevo - Él nunca aceptaría un hijo mío ¿entiendes? mi bebé nunca será aceptado, ni amado por su padre, ¿qué puedo esperar del resto?

Azul ahora entendía toda la angustia de Regina y le daba la razón, si el pueblo se enterara de su embarazo muchas cosas podrían ocurrir con ella y ese niño. Pero ¿David?, en serio había reaccionado así, y ¿Snow?... ¿Cómo reaccionaría con esto? Ella era su amiga... Pero también había ofrecido su ayuda a la reina y lo cumpliría.

\- Regina escúchame... Prometí que tendrías mi ayuda siempre y así lo haré. Creo en ti y estoy segura que ese bebe no es fruto de la venganza de la reina malvada. No soy nadie para juzgarte, las cosas ya están hechas, ese niño está en camino y no podemos hacer nada más que aceptarlas. La situación es difícil pero estoy contigo, ¿Ok?. Tienes que estar tranquila por ese bebé, nada de preocupaciones y lágrimas - decía el hada secando con los pulgares las lágrimas del rostro de la reina - Si tú ya tomaste la decisión de irte del pueblo yo no soy nadie para hacerte cambiar de opinión, lo que más necesita ese niño es amor y tranquilidad, lo primero estoy segurísima lo tiene, pero la tranquilidad, me da pena decirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, sólo la tendrá fuera de Storybrook.

\- Gracias Azul - la reina sonrió.

\- Ahora, dime ¿Qué sientes por David?

\- ¿Qué? Nada, por él nada... lo que pasó entre nosotros fue sólo... sólo producto de unas copas de más - respondió la reina sonrojándose y mirando sus manos.

\- Regina, el día de tu fiesta... yo vi sus miradas, creí que había algo entre ustedes y me preocupé sobre todo por ti... si algo pasara entre ustedes tu serias la más lastimada... Y ves, no me equivoqué, tú eres ahora la única que carga con todo este dolor... los sentimientos son parte importante del alma de cada ser humano y nadie tiene el derecho de jugar con ellos. Si David jugó con los tuyos, es un cobarde y poco hombre.

\- Azul, David no jugó con mis sentimientos, nunca tuvimos nada, él tiene a Snow y son la pareja perfecta, imagen del amor verdadero... ella es su felicidad...y ya te dije... lo ocurrido entre nosotros fue sólo una vez y producto de esa noche de copas. Lo único bueno que salió de esa noche es sólo este niño a quién ya amo con todo mi corazón - una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras acariciaba su vientre.

A pesar que la reina afirmaba no sentir nada por David, el hada notaba tristeza y decepción en su timbre de voz, pero a la vez alegría por el niño que venía en camino. El hada le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Mañana mismo empiezo a preparar la poción para que podamos salir del pueblo lo más antes posible - Regina frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Podamos?

\- ¿Acaso pensaste que te dejaría sola, a ti y a mi sobrino o sobrina? - sonrió.

\- ¿Y el convento, las hermanas?

\- Ay Regina... bueno, nunca voy a entender... porque en la maldición oscura me hiciste monja, hermana, ni siquiera sé lo que soy, ni porqué vivo en un convento - Regina rió.

\- ¡Lo siento! no sabía que personalidad ponerte - Ambas rieron

\- Gracias por todo Azul.

\- No agradezcas, prometí que te ayudaría y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Esa amistad era extraña para ambas, ninguna de las dos se imaginó que algún día podrían entenderse y Regina nunca imaginó creer nuevamente en un hada.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado, los malestares de Regina eran cada vez más frecuentes, pero a pesar de ello iba todos los días a la Alcaldía, tenía que dejar todo arreglado antes de irse, documentos, obras por empezar, firmas por aquí y por allá. Las tardes las ocupaba arreglando sus cosas, preparando maletas y viendo ciudades y departamentos donde podría vivir, Henry no la había llamado para decirle que día iría a verla. Trataba de todas las formas no encontrarse con David, ahora almorzaba en su casa, ella misma preparaba su comida.

Unos inconvenientes en el convento habían retrasado la formulación de la poción pero Azul había prometido tenerla lista para el fin de semana.

David por su parte estaba cada vez más irritable, ese día después de salir de la casa de Regina, había ido a la delegación y no había podido concentrarse con nada, Snow lo esperó con la cena lista pero el casi ni probó bocado, se acostó temprano dejando a la princesa más decidida de que había alguien quitándole la tranquilidad.

En los últimos días cualquier cosa era motivo de discusión entre los príncipes, la tardanzas de David, la toalla mojada sobre la cama, la televisión prendida mientras él ya dormía, las botas sucias sobre el piso recién limpio de la sala.

\- ¡David no sé qué es lo que tienes!, todos los días llegas molesto, Yo no recuerdo haber hecho algo para que actúes así conmigo, te he repetido mil veces que me hables, me digas, que es lo que pasa, pero parece que soy la única que se preocupa por querer mantener esta relación. Si vamos a seguir discutiendo todos los días, esto se va al demonio... es mejor separarnos por un tiempo porque yo ya no aguanto más tus indiferencias y mal humor, cuando tomes conciencia de lo que estás haciendo con nuestro matrimonio regresas - la princesa había decidido probar a David,al decirle lo de la separación, pero nunca imaginó lo que el príncipe le diría.

\- Voy por mis cosas, dormiré en la pensión de la Abuelita - David se dirigió a su habitación.

La princesa se quedó en medio de la sala con lágrimas de tristeza y rabia, tenía la esperanza que David dijera algo sobre ellos, que hiciera algo para salvar su matrimonio que poco a poco venia destruyéndose, pero el no hizo nada.

El príncipe bajo las gradas con una pequeña maleta en la mano, al ver a Snow de pie en la sala su corazón se rompió por ella, ¿por qué era tan cobarde?. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. Las lágrimas de Snow cayeron mientras abrazaba al príncipe por la cintura.

\- Perdóname por hacerte llorar Snow - dijo el príncipe correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- ¿hay alguien más, verdad? - El príncipe cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras Snow levantaba el rostro para mirarlo - ¿verdad? - David asintió separándose de ella - ¿la conozco?.

\- Snow no quiero hablar...

\- La conozco! - dijo entre sollozos - ¿Quién puede ser tan malvado para querer acabar con nuestro amor verdadero?

\- Snow ella no acabó con nuestra relación, el único culpable aquí soy sólo yo, ella ni siquiera sabe lo que yo he empezado a sentir por ella y...

\- ¿La amas David?

\- Snow, por favor, es mejor que me va...

\- ¿La amas?

\- No lo sé estoy confundido, lo único que te puedo decir es que no la puedo sacar de mis pensamientos - Snow lloró mucho más al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de David - Perdóname por hacerte sufrir, por no decírtelo antes, pero no quería esto, no quería verte llorar, formas parte de una de las mejores etapas de mi vida, fuiste mi primer amor y me duele verte así.

\- ¡David, yo te amo! - el príncipe no podía decirle lo mismo.

\- ¡Perdóname! - besó nuevamente la frente de la princesa y se fue dejando a Snow sola y con el corazón hecho pedazos.

¿Quién podría ser la mujer que había logrado alejar a su David de ella? ¿Quién podría ser tan cruel, para querer acabar con el amor verdadero? Cerró las manos con tanta fuerza que las uñas podrían haber causado lesiones en las palmas de ambas manos. La rabia la invadía, ella se encargaría de averiguar quién demonios era esa mujer.

* * *

Pasaron dos días más y Henry seguía sin aparecer por la mansión, la poción estaba casi lista y Regina no quería irse sin ver por última vez a su pequeño príncipe.

\- ¿Henry, cariño? ¿Qué pasó? estuve esperando tu llamada ¿Cuándo vienes a verme?

\- Mamá, es que estábamos en semana de exámenes y Violet y yo tuvimos mucho que estudiar - era mentira, Violet no quería ir a la mansión Mills, se dio cuenta de lo seria y recta que algunas veces era la reina con su hijo, la chica estaba asustada - hoy viernes terminan los exámenes y lo más probable es que mañana mismo esté contigo en casa - ya vería que haría para convencer a su chica.

\- Ok cariño, entonces mañana te espero.

\- Mamá, No olvides el pastel de manzana - la reina sonrió.

\- ¡Claro que no!, ¡Te amo hijo!

\- Y yo a ti mamá.

La reina cortó la llamada y dejó su teléfono en la mesita de centro, cuando se levantó un fuerte mareo la atacó haciéndola sentar de inmediato.

\- Oh bebé, tranquilo, ¿tienes hambre? - Una ola de náuseas fue la respuesta, se cubrió la boca con la palma de la mano - Ok, Ok, veo que sí - sonrió - pero no hagas eso, porque sino me será difícil preparar algo - miró el reloj, las agujas marcaban las 12:30 del mediodía, ya no tenía tiempo para preparase algo, decidió ir a la Abuelita, pero antes tomaría un baño.

* * *

 _ **Delegación**_

\- ¡Emma, me pidió que hablara contigo! Quiere saber qué es lo que te pasa.

\- ¿Le contaste?

\- No David, pero no quiero mentirle - decía el pirata mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la delegación y colocaba una pierna sobre la otra formando un perfecto número cuatro.

David dejó los papeles que sostenía sobre la mesa.

\- Hace dos días que estoy quedándome en la Abuelita, Snow y yo discutimos, me pidió que me fuera y yo lo hice, pero no sólo porque ella me lo pidió sino también porque ya no quería hacerla sufrir más, me preguntó si había alguien más y le dije que sí.

 _ **Calles de Storybrook**_

Snow no podía estar tranquila, no podía aceptarlo, tenía que hablar con David... Por más que había tratado de averiguarlo por sí sola, no había logrado descubrir quién era la tipa que había logrado acabar con su matrimonio.

El invierno daba pequeñas señales de su inicio, el cielo estaba nublado y el viento corría levantando consigo las hojas de los árboles que el otoño había dejado, se acomodó la bufanda y sostuvo el gorro de lana que el viento quería hacer volar.

Sino encontraba a David esperaba por lo menos encontrar a Killian, Emma tampoco había logrado averiguar algo, lo más probable era que el pirata estuviera cubriendo a su amigo, ella haría lo que fuera para obtener el nombre de la mujer que había robado a su David.

Regina tenía la vista clavada en el suelo mientras iba camino a almorzar a la Abuelita, el viento desordenaba su cabello y llevaba las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo gris para tratar de mantener el calor pues había olvidado los guantes en casa.  
Mientras caminaba distraidamente sus pensamientos estaban en Henry, iba a extrañar tanto a su hijo cuando estuviera fuera del pueblo... ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría sin verlo de nuevo?

De pronto se topó con alguien, la reina levantó la vista y se encontró Snow.

\- Regina buenas tardes, discúlpame, estaba distraída,

\- No te preocupes yo también iba distraída. Buenas tardes.

Ambas mujeres respondieron con una sonrisa, hace días que no se veían

\- ¿cómo estás? - preguntó la reina, por ella hubiera seguido su camino a la Abuelita, pero no quería parecer descortés.

\- Todo bien, estoy yendo a ver a David - el pueblo aún no estaba enterado sobre la separación de los príncipes a excepción de la Abuelita y Ruby, Regina asintió y desvió la mirada.

\- Bueno, entonces no te quito tiempo, yo estoy camino a la Abuelita.

\- Ok, no te preocupes, nos vemos luego, se despidieron y ambas siguieron caminos opuestos.

 _ **La Abuelita**_

La Alcaldesa llegó a la cafetería y tomó su lugar de siempre, la última cabina del fondo junto a la ventana, al parecer la abuela estaba dispuesta a preparar algún postre, el olor de la leche recién hervida estaba por todo el recinto y las náuseas se hicieron presente en la reina, abrió un poco la ventana y pidió un vaso de agua a Ruby, Azul le había dado unos comprimidos para hacer frente a estos síntomas tan frecuentes en el embarazo.

\- Solo una sopa Ruby, por favor - la chica de las mechas rojas tomó el pedido y se retiró, el celular de la Alcaldesa vibró.

 _ **Mensaje**_

 _La poción está lista y yo también, ¿Cuándo nos vamos? - A_

 _¡Qué bueno! Gracias, yo te aviso, pero lo más probable mañana en la noche - R_

 _Listo! Estamos en contacto - A_

Regina dejó su teléfono en la mesa mientras esperaba su almuerzo, miró por la ventana recién abierta, era una tarde fría pero tranquila, tal vez ese sería el último inicio de invierno que pasaba en Storybrook.

 _ **Delegación**_

\- No le dije quién era, solo que había alguien más.

\- ¿Y Regina? ¿Has hablado con ella?

\- Hace unos días, un supuesto embarazo,estaba en boca de todo el pueblo, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue la paternidad de ese niño... fui a verla y le exigí que me dijera si ese embarazo era cierto... fui un idiota Killian, le grité que me dijera que ese niño no era mío... La lastimé otra vez - el príncipe giró hacia la pared y dio un fuerte golpe en ella, el dolor era insignificante comparado con el dolor reflejado en los ojos color chocolate que no salían de su cabeza.

\- Entonces... ¿Qué? ¿Eres o no el padre?

\- No está embarazada.

\- Eso es bueno ¿no?, si hubiera habido un embarazo de por medio las cosas se hubieran complicado más de lo que ya están.

\- ¡La traté pésimo Killian! en ese momento lo único que estaba en mi mente era que Snow y yo aún estábamos juntos y que un hijo fuera de mi matrimonio sería la gota que rebalsaría el vaso... Pero ves? me equivoqué... El único causante del fin de mi matrimonio soy solo yo, si ese niño existiese sería inocente de todo al igual que Regina.

Snow llegó al lugar de trabajo de David, no estaba la secretaria así que se dispuso a entrar a la oficina, cuando oyó las voces de Killian y David se paró detrás de la puerta y escuchó lo que los dos amigos decían.

\- ¿Entonces tu matrimonio acaba así?

\- Snow es una mujer dulce, linda, pero no la amo más - Snow se cubrió la boca con una mano, era tan duro escuchar aquello, le dolía tanto - Esta separación es definitiva.

\- ¿Y Regina? ¿intentarás hablar de nuevo con ella? - Snow se sobresaltó, _¿Regina?,_ que tenía que ver la alcaldesa en esa conversación.

\- Estoy seguro que no quiere escucharme, ni verme, además que le voy a decir, ¿que no la puedo sacar de mis pensamientos desde la noche que dormimos juntos? - Snow se apoyó de la pared, lo que acababa de escuchar había hecho su corazón dejar de latir, si alguien la hubiera visto, hubiera llevado un susto al ver a la mujer en estado de shock, estaba completamente pálida, los ojos abiertos y los labios secos tratando de encontrar oxígeno para sus pulmones _¿Regina? ¿su amiga? ¿su familia?._

\- ¿En verdad te estás enamorando de la alcaldesa? ¿No es sólo calentura, luego de esa noche?, la mujer es guapa y roba las miradas de todos... no sería nada raro que te pasara a ti...

\- No es calentura Killian, Regina es hermosa, Sí, pero hay algo especial en ella, su sensibilidad, coraje, sus ojos, expresan mucho... quiero conocerla por completo, es una mujer que ha pasado por mucho y la felicidad siempre le ha sido esquiva... quiero... quiero ser Yo quien le dé esa felicidad...

Snow había escuchado suficiente, lágrimas de tristeza y rabia bañaban su rostro, salió de la delegación...

 _ **La Abuelita**_

Por casualidades del destino, universo o vida, Henry había llevado a Violet a almorzar a la Abuelita, una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la reina al tener a su hijo con ella esa tarde, estaba feliz, el chico le había platicado lo bien que le había ido en los exámenes esa semana.

Varios nombres habían rondado su cabeza desde que David le dijera que había alguien más, pero nunca, NUNCA se imaginó que sería Regina, se sentía completamente estúpida, David y la Alcaldesa se habían burlado de ella, le habían estado viendo la cara tanto tiempo y ella nunca se había dado cuenta.

Cruzó la avenida sin percatarse de los autos, las bocinas sonaron pero nada la detuvo, su cabeza maquinaba tratando de encontrar una razón del porqué le estaba pasando esto a ella, del porqué Regina le había hecho eso, ella creía que los problemas entre ellas estaban resueltos, pero al parecer ella era la única que pensaba eso pues Regina había logrado su propósito. Vengarse.

había hechizado, embrujado a su amor verdadero, eso era lo más probable, pues era inaudito que David, Su David, se enamorara de su antigua enemiga.

 _Esto no se quedaría así..._

Llegó a la Abuelita y abrió la puerta con fuerza, la campana sonó y todos los presentes se giraron para ver quien entraba tan efusivamente.

La reina se encontraba de pie sonriendo y despidiéndose de Henry y Violet.

Snow se acercó hasta la Alcaldesa y una bofetada fue directo al rostro de Regina logrando desequilibrarla, si no hubiera estado cerca Henry para sostenerla hubiera caído. Los comensales se pusieron de pie.

La reina se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe y levantó el rostro para ver a Snow...

\- TE HICE PARTE DE MI FAMILIA, CREÍ EN TU REDENCIÓN, CREÍ EN TI... ¿Y ASÍ ME LO AGRADECES? - la reina estaba sorprendida, Snow estaba frente a ella, gritando y llorando - ¿ACOSTÁNDOTE CON MI MARIDO? - Regina congeló, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar hasta encontrar los ojos de Henry y ver la duda y preocupación en ellos. Todos los presentes miraban sorprendidos a la morena de ojos castaños mientras murmuraban.

\- Snow Yo...

\- ¡CÁLLATE! ¿ESTÁS FELIZ AHORA NO? ¡POR FIN LOGRASTE LO QUE SIEMPRE HAS QUERIDO, VENGARTE DE MÍ! ¡BRAVO REGINA!, LO HICISTE, LO LOGRASTE, FELICITACIONES SU MAJESTAD.

\- Snow por favor... - lágrimas de vergüenza y tristeza descendían por el delicado rostro de la reina.

\- QUE TONTA HE SIDO, COMO PUDE CREER EN TI, SI UNA VEZ CASI ME MATAS CUANDO TE PERDONÉ, ESTA VEZ NO IBAS A FALLAR, SÍ REGINA, ME MATASTE EN VIDA - Snow gritaba - HUBIERA PREFERIDO QUE ME CLAVARAS UNA DAGA EN EL CORAZÓN A QUE ME TRAICIONARAS CON DAVID...

\- Abuela porqué dices eso de mamá - Henry intervino.

\- Pregúntale a tu madre Henry - dijo Snow mirando a su nieto y luego a Regina - VAMOS, REGINA, ATRÉVETE A MENTIR A TU HIJO DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE LLEVAS MINTIENDO AL PUEBLO TODO ESTE TIEMPO.

\- ¿Mamá?...

Regina no era capaz de mirar a su hijo a los ojos.

\- Mamá, la abuela está equivocada ¿verdad?

\- Henry - su voz se quebró - Perdóname...

\- ¿EN SERIO HICISTE ESO? ¿POR VENGANZA? Confiaba en ti, creía en ti - lágrimas bañaron el rostro de Henry mientras recriminaba a su madre lo confesado por Snow.

Emma ingresó a la cafetería, Ruby la había llamado.

\- Henry, ¿Qué pasó? - dijo la rubia al ver al chico y a Regina llorando. El adolescente no contestó.

\- ¡ME DECEPCIONAS! - Henry se giró secándose las lágrimas, tomó de la mano a Violet y salió de la cafetería. Las palabras de su hijo la habían herido, miró a Snow, a la rubia detrás de su madre, y dijo:

\- Perdónenme - agitó su mano y desapareció en una nube de humo morado.

La rubia seguía sin entender, todos murmuraban cosas sin sentido.

\- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que es lo que pasó aquí? - Ruby se acercó a contarle todo lo que había visto y oído hace minutos, la ojiverde no pudo creerlo _¿Regina y su padre?_

\- ¿En dónde está Mary?

\- No lo sé, estaba aquí hace unos minutos.

Snow había salido del tumulto que se había aglomerado a su alrededor, aún no había terminado de decirle todo lo que quería a Regina, se dirigió a la Mansión Mills, buscó la llave que Regina siempre dejaba para su hijo bajo la pequeña alfombra de la entrada.

Emma intuyó a donde había ido su madre y salió de la cafetería seguida de Ruby.

 _ **Mansión Mills**_

Regina apareció en su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, sacó su teléfono y llamó a Azul

\- Regina hola

\- Nos vamos Azul... Ahora.

\- ¿Qué? ¿ ahora? ¿Por qué, qué pasó?

\- Luego te explico, apúrate por favor - Azul escuchaba la voz llorosa de Regina, algo muy grave tenía que haber pasado para que la reina estuviera así.

\- En minutos estoy ahí.

Regina,sacó del closet su equipaje que ya estaba preparado, tomó una pequeña maleta y colocó sus documentos y algunas cosas que aún quedaban en los cajones de su cómoda, lágrimas bañaban su rostro mientras recordaba las palabras de Henry y las lágrimas que había derramado el adolescente por su culpa.

Escuchó la puerta principal siendo abierta y alguien subiendo las escaleras apresuradamente, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y salió con su equipaje en ambas manos pensando que era Azul.

\- ¿Claro, arruinas mi matrimonio y te vas como si nada? ¡Estás equivocada Regina!

\- Snow Perdóname por favor, Yo no quise traicionar nuestra amistad, nunca quise causarte este sufrimiento, me equivoqué pero no fui sólo yo, David...

\- ¡DAVID!, DAVID, ESTÁ HECHIZADO, TU LO HECHIZASTE, es imposible que David haya querido traicionarme con alguien con un corazón tan podrido como el tuyo. Imposible que alguien como David pueda sentir algo por ti.

\- NO HICE NADA PARA QUE DAVID SE ACOSTARA CONMIGO, SI OCURRIÓ AQUELLO FUE PORQUE EL QUISO QUE PASARA.

\- ¡NO TE CREO!

\- PUES PIENSA LO QUE QUIERAS - en pocos minutos estaría fuera del pueblo pero no permitiría que Snow la ofendiera.

\- ¡QUÉ HECHIZO UTILIZASTE, DIME! ¡NECESITO CURARLO, SALVARLO DE TI!... ¡ES QUE ES IMPOSIBLE QUE DAVID HAYA QUERIDO ESTAR CONTIGO!

\- ¡Pues ya ves! - Regina sonrió sínicamente y pasó de largo hacia las escaleras. Snow la siguió.

\- ERES UNA P...

\- Snow CÁLLATE y déjame pasar... - dijo Regina tratando de salir del agarre de la princesa.

\- Regina... No te vas a ir sin rendir cuentas al pueblo por tu traición...

\- ¡SNOW SUÉLTAME!

Regina logró soltarse de la princesa pero al tratar de bajar las gradas tropezó con sus tacones, por más que quiso equilibrarse y sostenerse de algo, no pudo y la caída fue inevitable, Azul apareció en el preciso momento en el que la reina caía al primer piso de forma aparatosa. El hada soltó su equipaje que llevaba consigo y corrió hacia la mujer que yacía en el suelo boca abajo, no sabía qué hacer, moverla o no... Miró hacia Snow quien estaba inmóvil en la parte superior de las escaleras.

\- ¡LLAMA UNA AMBULANCIA! - Snow seguía inmóvil

\- OH DIOS, ¡Regina, Regina! - miró nuevamente a Snow.

\- MUÉVETE, HAZ ALGO SNOW...

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Emma y Ruby, ambas mujeres entraron rápido y se encontraron con Azul y Regina en el piso.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó la ojiverde.

\- EMMA, LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA, LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA - gritaba Azul, Emma miró a su madre mientras marcaba el número de la ambulancia.

Azul giró el cuerpo de Regina y descubrió su rostro cubierto por los negros cabellos, la reina estaba inconsciente y delgadas líneas de sangre salían de su nariz y de la comisura de la boca, en la frente había una abertura que sangraba mucho más...

\- ¡Regina por favor! - el hada llamaba a la alcaldesa hasta que se percató de algo que llamó su atención de inmediato, un charco de sangre se formaba entre las piernas y ensuciaba la falda de la reina.

Azul cerró los ojos.

\- ¡No puede estar pasando esto, No!

\- La ambulancia está en camino - dijo Emma.

\- ¡Ella... ella, ESTABA EMBARAZADA!

* * *

 _ **"Luché por ti**_  
 _ **Lo más difícil me hizo más fuerte**_  
 _ **Así que cuéntame tus secretos**_  
 _ **No puedo soportar verte dejándome**_  
 _ **Pero el Cielo no pudo esperar por ti**_  
 _ **No, el Cielo no pudo esperar por ti**_  
 _ **El Cielo no pudo esperar por ti**_  
 _ **No, el Cielo no pudo esperar por ti**_

 _ **Así que sigue adelante, ve a casa**_  
 _ **Nos reímos en la oscuridad**_  
 _ **Con miedo de perderlo todo**_  
 _ **Me mostraste que todo lo que necesitabas era amor"**_

 _ **Heaven - Beyoncé**_


	6. Vermont

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **VERMONT**

Como si hubiera corrido una maratón, ella se sentía increíblemente débil, los párpados le pesaban pero lentamente abrió los ojos, su visión era aún borrosa, pestañeo algunas veces y poco a poco empezaba a observar el lugar donde se encontraba, paredes blancas, un sillón negro al lado derecho, una gran luz en el techo que empañó su vista nuevamente, su cabeza le dolía horrores, trató de moverse, pero un estirón agudo en la muñeca derecha la hizo permanecer en su lugar, miro hacia ella, y observó un equipo de venoclisis el cual estaba conectado a una bolsa transparente que colgaba de un parante al lado de la cama, "sangre", llevó su mano izquierda a la frente, de dónde provenía aquel terrible dolor, "una venda".

¿Un hospital?... Extraño.

Trató de sentarse y un estirón en el bajo vientre la detuvo, el dolor era insoportable, entonces recordó todo, Snow, Ella, las escaleras, su intento por sostenerse de algo, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza... Y luego... Oscuridad.

Levantó con rapidez las delicadas sábanas blancas que la cubrían, luego la bata blanca del hospital y observó algunos restos de sangre en su ropa interior.

La Desesperación la invadió.

\- WHALEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - gritó con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

\- NOOOO, NO NO PUEDE SER - repetía, mientras despegaba el esparadrapo y arrancaba el equipo de venoclisis de su mano derecha... La sangre salía sin parar... pero no le importó.

\- WHALEEEEEEE - las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, trató de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor agudo en el vientre y un fuerte mareo, la hicieron perder el equilibrio, con una mano sobre el vientre, trató de sostenerse del parante de al lado de la cama, pero no lo logró, y este cayó al suelo, junto con ella...

\- WHALEEE, POR FAVORRR - gritó entre sollozos.

De inmediato dos enfermeras se hicieron presente, corrieron hasta donde estaba ella, Regina se debatía en el suelo, llorando y gritando el nombre de Whale, esperando que todo lo que estaba pasando fuera sólo una pesadilla. Las mujeres de blanco la levantaron como pudieron, la colocaron de nuevo en la cama, una de ellas cargó una jeringa con algún calmante, para colocarle en la vena, pero ella estaba muy alterada y se movía sin control, la otra trataba de cubrir el brazo de donde la sangre emanaba sin parar...

La mujer que sostenía la jeringa, fue por ayuda...y se topó con Azul que entraba con un vaso de café en la mano:

\- ¿Qué, que es lo que pasó? - preguntó el hada mientras dejaba su vaso sobre un mueble, y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Regina...

\- Señorita, no puede pasar. DOCTORRR - dijo la enfermera, dirigiéndose a Azul y llamando al médico.

\- ¿QUÉ?, ¿pero está mal, no la ven?, TENGO QUE AYUDARLA - decía el hada, mientras buscaba la forma posible de esquivar a la enfermera frente a ella.

\- ESPERE AFUERA, ella ha tenido una crisis, necesitamos estabilizarla y luego podrá entrar a verla. DOCTORRRRR. - Azul salió de la habitación y observó todo desde la ventana, un hombre alto de bata blanca entró rápidamente, y con ayuda de las enfermeras, lograron colocarle el calmante, Regina empezó a tranquilizarse, mientras susurraba:

\- Whale por favor. Mi bebé.

A Azul se le rompió el corazón.

Durmieron a Regina, y las enfermeras volvieron a colocar el equipo de venoclisis, para continuar con la transfusión de sangre, pues la reina había perdido demasiada.

El médico salió de la habitación colocándose el estetoscopio al cuello y se dirigió a Azul.

\- ¿Cómo está Regina? - preguntó el hada.

\- Va a necesitar de mucho apoyo emocional, para recuperarse. ¿Era su primer embarazo? - Azul asintió.

\- Entiendo. ¿Y... ÉL? - El hada negó con la cabeza.

\- Está sola

El médico asintió y dijo:

\- El aborto ocasionó pérdida de mucha sangre, por lo cual ella está muy débil.

\- ¿Pero va a recuperarse?

\- Físicamente, Sí. ¿Emocionalmente?... Demorará, necesitará a su familia y amigos a su lado - El hada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego asintió.

\- Puedes pasar, no te separes de ella, cualquier emergencia nos la haces saber.

\- Muchas Gracias - el médico se retiró.

Azul entró a la habitación, se sentó en el sillón negro y observó a Regina. Estaba pálida debido a la cantidad de sangre perdida. ¿Por qué le había ocurrido eso a la reina? Ella estaba feliz con la criatura que cargaba en su vientre. ¿Qué pasaría con ella de ahora en adelante? ¿No se suponía que la salvadora traería los finales felices para cada uno de los habitantes de Storybrook? Regina era uno de ellos. ¿Por qué no ha tenido aún su final feliz? A esa hora todo el pueblo debería estar enterado de lo sucedido con la reina. Ella estaría para apoyarla. Terminó su café y se quedó dormida.

 _Al día siguiente_

A pesar de que las cortinas estaban colocadas en la ventana de la habitación, los rayos del sol despertaron a la reina, Ella ya sabía él porqué estaba hospitalizada, la tristeza le carcomía el alma, pero no podía hacer nada, ese bebé al que ya había aprendido amar en tan corto tiempo ya no existía. ¿Por qué le había pasado esto? ¿por qué cuando creyó que todo sería perfecto junto a su bebé? Como la Reina Malvada había cometido atrocidades ¿ésta era la forma como la vida le cobraba todas las injusticias cometidas años atrás? Pero ¿por qué de esa manera? ¿por qué con su hijo? La malvada había sido ella y no su bebé, él era inocente de todo crimen cometido.

¿Culpar a Snow? NO. Ella no la había empujado. Ella había caído sola. ¡Maldita Sea! ¿por qué tenía que ser tan tonta siempre? La culpa era de ella, Sólo de Ella.

Su mente trataba de imaginar cómo sería si su hijo hubiera logrado nacer, características que nunca conocería... Rasgos físicos, color de ojos, cabello...

Azul despertó al oír los leves sollozos de Regina, se puso de pie inmediatamente y fue hasta ella.

\- ¡Regina! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Deseas que llame al médico?

La reina susurró:

\- Mi hijo... está muerto ¿cómo quieres que me sienta?... nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo - la tristeza reflejada en su voz y su rostro era inminente. Una lágrima cayó, mientras tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación

Azul se sentó en el borde izquierdo de la cama, mientras tomaba la mano de Regina.

\- Lo siento mucho Regina.

\- Nunca... nunca pude conocer su rostro... sus ojitos ¿serían marrones como los míos o azules como los de su...? - La reina no terminó la frase, y gruesas lágrimas bañaron su rostro.

\- Regina, no te tortures más por favor... Sé que lo que pasó a tu niño ha sido muy duro, pero necesitas estar bien... por Ti.

\- ¿Por mí?...

\- Sí, por Ti y... por Henry.

\- ¿Henry?...- cerró los ojos, e imágenes de la mirada de decepción del adolescente se hicieron presente - Él no quiere saber nada de mí, la forma como me miró en La Abuelita dijo mucho de lo que pensaba sobre mí, y tiene razón, le fallé... de nuevo.

Les he fallado a mis dos hijos.

\- Regina...

\- Quiero hablar con Whale, llamalo por favor Azul.

\- Pero Regina...

\- Buenos días - él médico que había atendido a la reina la noche anterior se hizo presente, ella se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano izquierda - Soy el Dr Stone, Regina... - ella frunció el ceño y miró a Azul.

\- ¿Donde está Whale? - preguntó.

\- Regina, estamos en Vermont - ambas mujeres se miraron y Regina entendió todo.

La voz del doctor interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Regina, ¿cómo amaneció, ha tenido algún malestar? - dijo mientras colocaba el estetoscopio y media la presión a la reina.

\- Mi cabeza - Regina susurró.

\- El golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte, pero sólo fue eso, un golpe, tuviste mucha suerte, un TEC (1) hubiera sido fatal.

\- ¿suerte? - la reina rió - mi hijo está muerto, Dr Stone - trató de sentarse pero gimió ante el dolor.

Se llevó una mano al vientre.

\- ¿el dolor, es agudo o tipo cólico?

\- Agudo al moverme, pero tipo cólico de rato en rato.

\- Iré por analgésicos. - el médico se dispuso a salir.

\- ¡Espere! - la reina lo detuvo - ¿Cuánto... cuánto tiempo tenia? - preguntó. El médico miró a Azul, luego a Regina, y dijo:

\- Dos meses y una semana - sintió las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

\- Yo... yo aborté - susurró entre lágrimas.

\- Regina, fue un aborto involuntario, el feto era aún muy inmaduro, la caída ocasionó un desprendimiento del mismo.

Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

\- Regina, usted es joven, puede intentar ser madre otra vez. La caída no ocasionó daños ni en trompas, ni útero. - ella no hacía otra cosa más que llorar. El médico miró a Azul y se retiró.

El hada fue hasta Regina y la abrazó, mientras las lágrimas de la morena mojaban el hombro de la castaña, la reina correspondió el abrazó, era un abrazo sincero, de amistad, y por primera vez reconoció a Azul como su amiga.

La tristeza seguiría quizá semanas, meses, días o para siempre. Para una madre Un hijo es un hijo, la pérdida de uno, es una parte del corazón materno roto. ¿cómo seguiría de aquí en adelante? No lo sabía.

* * *

 _ **Deslizándome en el vientre vacío de la que tanto me ha deseado,**_  
 _ **Ya siento su amor, la felicidad que le di,**_  
 _ **Escucho su corazón latir, esta dulce melodía que me mece,**_  
 _ **Siento el calor de sus manos, la ternura de sus caricias.**_  
 _ **Me habla, me dice cuanto me ama,**_  
 _ **Yo también mamá, no puedes imaginarte cuanto te amo,**_  
 _ **Estoy aquí, simplemente un insignificante pequeño ser,**_  
 _ **Un pequeño ser que crece día a día y que solo espera a nacer.**_

 _ **¿Pero qué pasa, que me sucede?**_

 _ **Yo que me sentía tan bien, en seguridad, envuelto,**_  
 _ **¿Porque me retiran de este nido que me era ofrecido?**_  
 _ **¿Porque me quitan la oportunidad de vivir en esta tierra?**_  
 _ **No sé a dónde me dirijo, para donde me voy,**_  
 _ **No comprendo lo que me sucede, lo que hice,**_

 _ **Mamá, quería tanto vivir y en tus brazos encontrarme,**_  
 _ **Tan poco te conocí, pero tanto te amé.**_  
 _ **Pasando delante la luna y las estrellas, sobrevuelo ahora esta tierra,**_  
 _ **Junto a las nubes, soy un pequeño ángel en este inmenso universo,**_  
 _ **Lamentando de todo corazón la desdicha que vive mi madre,**_  
 _ **No dejo de oír su voz que me llama y que me espera.**_

 _ **Deteniéndome delante de mi casa, miro por la ventana,**_  
 _ **Es ella, que bonita es, que dulce es, era perfecta,**_  
 _ **La oigo que me llama, siento su amor materno,**_  
 _ **Oigo sus rezos, la oigo suplicar al cielo.**_  
 _ **Mama, quisiera terriblemente poner una pomada en tu corazón,**_  
 _ **Aliviarlo, ya que esta tan lastimado por el dolor,**_  
 _ **Deseo secar tus lágrimas y no afligirte esta desdicha,**_  
 _ **Volver a ver tu sonrisa, la cual estaba llena de felicidad.**_  
 _ **No soy más que un ángel que tiene deseos de encontrarse,**_  
 _ **En los brazos de aquella que me estaba destinada,**_  
 _ **Pero la vida, contra mi voluntad, decidió de otra manera,**_

 _ **Nunca olvides cuanto te amé mamá.**_ **** _ **Estaré siempre allí, y siempre velare por ti,**_ **** _ **No te preocupes, estoy bien, no llores,**_

 _ **Al compás de los días, estaré a tu lado, te respaldare,**_

 _ **Ya que nunca lo olvides madre, algún día te volveré a encontrar.**_

 _ **Anónimo***_

* * *

Tres días pasaron y Regina fue dada de Alta, con la condición de seguir al pie de la letra las recomendaciones del Doctor Stone, mantenerse en reposo, los analgésicos a tiempo y comer sano y nutritivo.

\- La vista es hermosa Azul - dijo la reina acercándose lentamente a la ventana del departamento. El cielo celeste de Burlington estaba despejado, era una tarde tranquila, el sol se reflejaba en el lago _Champlain_ , rodeado por frondosos árboles verdes, algunos patos silvestres nadaban en sentido al bosque y algunas familias se divertían en un día de _picnic_ , el típico mantel de cuadros rojo y blanco era visto en varias partes de la grama verde. Los turistas iban de aquí para allá tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad de fotos y parando a conversar con los nativos del lugar con el fin de obtener la mayor información sobre la Leyenda del Monstro del Lago. Hacia la izquierda se podía observar la ciudad, hermosas casas en colores rojos y amarillos desgastados por el clima, hacían ver a la ciudad más acogedora y contemporánea.

El sexto piso del departamento era perfecto. Regina sonrió emocionada.

\- Bueno, fuiste tú quien eligió Burlington y el departamento, yo sólo te traje hasta aquí. - dijo Azul.

Regina giró para mirar el departamento, las paredes en un blanco pulcro, algunos cuadros de flores típicas del lugar, y paisajes hermosos, las ventanas estaban abiertas, dejando entrar un aire fresco y natural, las cortinas cremas amarradas a ambos lados de las ventanas hacían juego con la cerámica crema del piso, un juego de sala marrón y una mesa de centro de vidrio con unas manzanas rojas hicieron sentir a la reina en casa. Al frente una televisión último modelo y un estante vació que pronto sería ocupado con los libros favoritos de la reina. Más allá una moderna cocina relucía de limpieza y una mesa con cuatro sillas esperaba. Tres puertas más aún cerradas, llenaron de curiosidad a Regina, aunque supuso serían las habitaciones y un baño.

\- Sí, Me encantó esta ciudad desde la primera vez que la vi en internet, me hace recordar tanto a la finca de mi padre - la reina suspiró, ante el recuerdo - el lago, los árboles, las granjas, la ciudad... Es hermosa y tranquila- el hada sonrió.

\- Azul, tengo una pregunta que hacerte, ¿Cómo fue que me sacaste de Storybrook?, no recuerdo nada, a excepción de la discusión con Snow - dijo Regina alejándose de la ventana y apoyándose del espaldar de un mueble. El hada tragó en secó.

\- Te contaré después, ahora es momento de tu medicina y de un baño. Vamos, tu cuarto está por aquí - lentamente condujo a Regina a su nueva habitación, la reina se sorprendió al ver sus cosas personales en cada uno de los cajones, sus útiles de aseo en su lugar, todas sus pertenencias estaban allí, se acercó al espejo y...

\- Woww

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó el hada.

\- Parezco un fantasma - dijo la reina acercándose más al espejo para observar las ojeras y la palidez de su rostro.

\- Por supuesto Regina, es porque perdiste mucha sangre... - la reina se entristeció. Azul se maldijo por la impertinencia.

\- Discúlpame.

\- No te preocupes. - sonrió tristemente.

\- Ve a darte un baño, mientras preparo algo para comer.

\- Claro que sí, MAMÁ. - el hada rió por el comentario de Regina, mientras la reina se dirigía al baño.

 _ **Minutos más tarde...**_

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó el hada haciendo referencia a la comida que había preparado.

\- Me sorprendiste, no sabía que cocinabas tan bien... Por poco y me igualas.

\- Tranquila, Señora Humildad.

Ambas rieron. Conversaron cosas aleatorias, hasta que el hada dijo:

\- Regina, quisiera buscar un trabajo...

\- Azul... Acabamos de mudarnos.

\- Precisamente, estamos en este precioso departamento, por ti, por tú dinero, ahora que seremos compañeras de departamento, me gustaría poder aportar con algo, y para ello necesito de un trabajo.

\- Has hecho mucho por mí Azul, y te voy a estar agradecida siempre, no es necesario que aportes con dinero, tu compañía es más que suficiente.

\- Regina gracias, pero me gustaría dedicarme a algo, quiero sentirme útil - sonrió.

\- No te preocupes por el dinero Azul. Si deseas trabajar, hazlo por ti...y por tu superación, yo me encargaré de los gastos del departamento - el hada asintió.

En silencio los pensamientos de ambas volaron, cada cual en un sentido diferente, Los de Regina retrocedieron hace 4 días atrás en Storybrook, los de Azul viajaron a cómo encontrar trabajo, nunca había hecho nada... Bueno en el pueblo había aprendido a hacer velas y a dirigir un convento, ¿de que le serviría ello aquí?

Regina pensó en Henry... Y luego en ÉL, ¿Cómo habría reaccionado, cuando se enteró del embarazo?, ¿se habría enterado de la pérdida del bebé?... Habían varias preguntas que quería hacer a Azul, pero la última vez que lo intentó, el hada esquivó la pregunta... ¿Por qué?, la reina observó a Azul saborear sus alimentos, el hada sintió la mirada de Regina y sabía que ella tenía muchas preguntas, pero no quería contarle ciertas cosas, no aún, estaba recién recuperándose, y llenarla de preocupaciones no era válido.

Ambas mujeres dirigieron su vista a sus alimentos, y decidieron que hoy no sería día de preguntas y respuestas.

* * *

 _ **Sabemos que la vida es por etapas**_  
 _ **Sí estás viviendo una etapa difícil,**_  
 _ **Recuerda que es sólo eso**_  
 _ **"una etapa"**_  
 _ **Es temporal, "todo pasa".**_  
 _ **Pero no la dejes pasar sin aprender,**_ ** _cr_** _ **ecer, madurar y hacerte más fuerte**_

 _ **¡Siempre hay algo bueno en cada etapa de la vida!**_

 _ **Anónimo***_

* * *

Una semana más pasó, Regina, estaba mejor y recuperando su color natural, la palidez desaparecía, podía desplazarse con más facilidad, y el dolor en la cabeza y el vientre era cada vez menor, no había día en que no pensara en sus hijos, en Henry y en el niño que nunca conoció, algunas, lágrimas eran derramadas, el dolor estaba presente aún, pero también de vez en cuando sus castaños ojos brillaban emocionados, cuando recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia venían a su mente, cada vez que observaba el lago _Champlain_.

Azul, había conseguido trabajo como recepcionista en un estudio contable, le había costado trabajo aprender a utilizar el Microsoft, pero se adaptó rápidamente con ayuda de sus compañeras de trabajo y Regina. Trabajaba en horario partido, Regina se aburría sola en el departamento, un buen libro y una taza de café, eran sus compañeros todas las tardes, había pensado muy seriamente en seguir los pasos de Azul, un trabajo sería una perfecta distracción.

Cogió su libro y abrió la puerta de lunas, que llevaba a su balcón, se sentó en el sillón de terciopelo verde y antes de abrir su libro, miró el lago _Champlain_ , tal y como hacía todas las tardes de los últimos días.

 _\- Papi, Papi, ¿algún día yo tendré mi propio caballo? - preguntaba, la pequeña Gina a su padre, mientras montaban juntos un precioso semental marrón, y paseaban alrededor del lago de la finca Mills._

 _\- Claro que sí, princesa, tendrás tu propio caballo y serás una estupenda Amazona. - una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pequeña._

 _\- ¿Y tú, me enseñarás a montarlo?_

 _\- Por su puesto hija - la niña sonrió y miró hacia adelante, el viento movía sus delicados cabellos negros, junto con la cinta celeste, del perfecto recogido, que su madre le había hecho._

 _\- ¡Papi, mira patos! , podemos acercarnos a verlos, por favor, por favor..._

 _Henry, no se resistió a los suplicantes ojitos marrones._

 _\- ¿Cómo negarme a la dulce sonrisa de mi princesa? - la niña dio pequeños saltos sentada sobre el caballo._

 _\- Cariño, tranquila, bajaremos en un segundo._

 _Henry, fue hasta un árbol y bajó del caballo, tomó a su pequeña princesa de la cintura y la puso en tierra firme, mientras se dirigió a amarrar al animal al árbol._

 _\- ¡Papi, apura, apura, los patos se van! - decía entusiasmada la pequeña Gina, mientras daba pequeños saltitos. Henry rió al observarla, la niña llevaba un vestido celeste precioso, un grande lazo en un celeste más oscuro en la espalda y un par de medias y zapatitos blancos._

 _Henry tomó de la mano a su pequeña, y se dirigió hacia el lago, mientras la niña seguía saltando sin parar._

 _Al llegar a la orilla, la niña se soltó de su padre y se arrodilló, para tratar de alcanzar a los patos con una mano, Henry reía al ver a su niña tan entusiasmada y feliz._

 _\- Papi ¿por qué los patos nadan?_

 _\- Es su manera de divertirse, cariño._

 _\- ¿Yo también puedo divertirme nadando? - Henry rió con la pregunta de su niña._

 _\- No hija, hoy hace mucho frío, además olvidamos traer toallas._

 _\- ¿Y mañana, papi?_

 _\- Mañana Sí - la niña dirigió la vista a los patos._

 _\- ¿Escucharon patitos? Mañana nadaré con ustedes. - decía la pequeña mientras continuaba arrodillada y chapoteando el agua con una mano._

 _Pasó unos minutos más frente al lago, jugando y divirtiéndose, hasta que llegó la hora de volver a casa, Henry colocó a su niña sobre el caballo y luego subió él, el tiempo había pasado volando para padre e hija, pero no para Cora._

 _\- ¡En dónde diablos estaban! - gritó Cora, cuando Henry colocaba a Regina en el piso, la niña saltó asustada por el grito de su madre._

 _\- ¡Regina, donde te metiste!, Por Dios Mírate... - la niña se escondió detrás de su padre, los zapatitos que alguna vez habían sido blancos, ahora eran marrones, debido al lodo, el vestido tenía también manchas de lodo en algunas partes._

 _\- ¡Cora, por favor, estás asustando a la niña!_

 _\- Regina, sal inmediatamente de ahí - dijo Cora haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Henry, la niña no se movió._

 _\- Ves, eso es lo que ocasionas por consentirla, es una malcriada, y desobediente._

 _\- Cora, por Dios, tiene cuatro años._

 _\- Pues, es ahora cuando debemos corregir y no consentir, si queremos que el árbol crezca derecho - la mujer se acercó a Henry, y jaló a la niña del brazo._

 _\- ¡Papi! - gritó la niña ante el brusco movimiento de su madre._

 _\- Cariño, ve a tomar un baño, yo haré lo mismo y en unos minutos estaré contigo para contarte un cuento. - dijo Henry agachándose para estar a la altura de la niña._

 _La pequeña se prendió del cuello de su padre, y él la abrazó._

 _\- ¡Regina basta!, Vamos - dijo Cora separando a la niña de su padre y la jaló hacia las escaleras que llevaba a su dormitorio._

 _Una preciosa y divertida tarde con su padre, había terminado así._

Regina suspiró ante el recuerdo, se dirigió a la cocina y regresó con una taza de café, bebió un poco, y nuevamente se perdió en sus recuerdos.

 _\- Te gané - gritó ella, bajándose de un salto de su precioso Rocinante_

 _Un segundo caballo llegó y el jinete descendió de inmediato._

 _\- Me dejé ganar - dijo el joven, acercándose a ella y tomándola de la cintura._

 _\- Mentira, te gané justamente - dijo ella colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven._

 _Él sonrió._

 _\- Me dejé ganar, porque con tu premio, también ganaba yo - dijo mientras miraba los rosados labios de su enamorada._

 _\- ¿Así? ¿Y cuál es mi premio? - dijo sonriendo._

 _\- Esto - el joven se acercó y la besó tiernamente en los labios, sus corazones latían fuertemente y el beso pasaba a hacerse más apasionado, cuando el aire faltó, se separaron y aún abrazados se miraron a los ojos, él acarició su nariz con la suya y dijo:_

 _\- Te Amo Regina - ella sonrió besando su mejilla._

 _\- Te Amo Daniel - él la besó, la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta estar sentados bajo un árbol frente al lago, él la abrazó y Regina recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su chico, mientras mantenían las manos entrelazadas._

 _\- Me encanta este lugar - dijo Regina - Mi padre siempre me traía cuando niña, aunque a escondidas de mi madre, me divertía muchísimo, aunque después tenía que soportar sus regaños, por llegar con los vestidos mojados y sucios - Daniel rió y Regina frunció el ceño._

 _\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó la joven._

 _\- Te imaginé con vestido y colitas._

 _\- Bobo - Regina rió - yo no usaba colitas - dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo._

 _\- Aushhh - dijo, mientras reía._

 _\- No te burles._

 _\- No me burlo, es que te imaginé muy tierna. - dijo él acariciando la mejilla de su chica - sigues siendo tierna y me gustas así._

 _Regina sonrió y lo besó en los labios._

 _Daniel, correspondió el beso, y la atrajo más a él, para abrazarla, mientras el beso se hacía más voraz, Daniel despegó sus labios de los de Regina, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos, era Hermosa, nunca borraría esa imagen de su mente, no esperó más y pasó a dar tiernos besos en el cuello de la chica, mientras una de sus manos descendía por la espalda de ella, hasta posicionarse en su cintura y apretar un poco. Regina gimió y movió su rostro para darle más facilidad a los besos de Daniel, en un dos por tres el joven estaba sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso para no lastimarla mientras caricias y besos eran correspondidos._

 _\- Daniel - susurró Regina._

 _\- ¿Mmmh? - el joven seguía distribuyendo besos húmedos, sobre el cuello de ella. La joven gimió._

 _\- Daniel, espera! - el joven miró los ojos castaños de su chica, y observó amor, deseo y... miedo._

 _\- Discúlpame Regina - dijo separándose y ayudándola a sentarse. La joven se acomodó el cabello - Yo... Yo, discúlpame, es que cuando estoy contigo..._

 _\- Daniel, no te disculpes, Yo también siento lo mismo... - la joven desvió la mirada y sus mejillas tomaron una coloración rojiza. - cada vez que me besas, siento, siento cosas extrañas... - él levantó el mentón de la chica con sus dedos para verla a los ojos._

 _\- Es porque nos amamos - besó su frente y la abrazó._

 _\- En cinco meses cumples dieciocho, y entonces pediré tu mano, seré el hombre más feliz del Bosque Encantado y de todo el mundo, cuando nos casemos - Regina sonrió contra su pecho, mientras lo abrazaba._

 _\- Te amo tanto, Daniel._

 _\- Y yo a ti pequeña, yo a ti. - la joven miró hacia el lago y observó las aguas tranquilas, mientras el viento de la tarde empezaba a correr y enfriaba sus mejillas._

 _\- Este será nuestro lugar secreto._

 _\- Lo será - entrelazó su mano a la de ella, y juntos contemplaron el cielo en tonos pasteles y naranja de aquella hermosa tarde, pronto sería la hora del té y ella tendría que volver a casa._

Regina, se mordió el labio, suspiró y observó la tarde, el cielo tenía los mismos colores pasteles de sus recuerdos, y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, acercó su taza de café a los labios, pero al instante frunció el ceño, al sentirlo frío.

Alguien rió.

\- Debe estar Helado, tus pensamientos duraron mucho más que el calor del café.

Regina, buscó con la mirada al dueño de la voz, hasta encontrarse con un moreno de ojos verdes, en el balcón de la casa de al lado.

\- Hola, Soy Alex Dallas.

Ella colocó su taza en el brazo del sillón en que estaba sentada.

\- Regina, Regina Mills.

\- Un gusto conocerte Regina - la reina se dispuso a recoger su taza y su libro, pero Alex continuó hablando.

\- ¿Eres nueva en Vermont, cierto?, No recuerdo haberte visto antes.

\- Sí, casi dos semanas que una amiga y yo, nos mudamos. Tú también eres nuevo, no recuerdo haberte visto en los últimos días.

\- Casi, yo soy de aquí, pero hace tres años que estuve por Italia haciendo un doctorado, hoy regresé. Mi padre deja la Dirección del Estudio contable donde labora, y en frente de ti tienes a su sucesor - Sonrió.

\- ¡Oh, Felicidades! Espero te vaya muy bien - dijo sonriendo, no sabía que más decir y no quería continuar hablando - bueno, me disculparás, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer, un gusto conocerte Alex.

\- Hasta luego Regina - Ella asintió y entró al departamento.

 _ **Horas más tarde**_ **.**

Regina, estaba en el mueble de la sala, viendo algún programa de cocina, cuando Azul llegó.

\- Estoy muerta - dijo el hada, mientras se sacaba los tacones y los levantaba del piso con el deseo de aliviar los cansados pies - nunca voy a entender como podías caminar todo el día con esta clase de zapatos por todo Storybrook - La reina sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Bien, pero estoy agotada, mañana asume la dirección del estudio el nuevo jefe y todos estuvimos locos para dejar todo preparado - contestó el hada mientras se sentaba en el mueble del costado con un tazón de ensalada de frutas.

\- Que coincidencia, hoy conocí a alguien, que dijo mañana asumiría su puesto como nuevo jefe en un estudio contable, ya que al parecer su padre se jubila.

\- ¿Así? ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

\- Alex Dallas.

Azul sonrió.

\- Pues sí, es mi nuevo jefe, sin duda el mundo es un pañuelo - dijo llevando una porción de papaya a la boca. Regina seguía concentrada mirando la receta y la forma de preparar un platillo típico de Vermont por el Chef del programa de cocina.

\- ¿Y cómo lo conociste? ¿Saliste?

\- No, es nuestro vecino.

Azul abría los ojos de par en par.

\- No lo puedo creer - otra cucharada de manzana - ¿Y... Qué tal?

\- ¿Qué tal qué?

\- ¿Qué tal mi nuevo jefe?

Regina miró a la castaña

\- Ay Azul, por favor...

\- ¿Qué? Dime... ¿Es guapo?

\- No me fijé - dijo Regina apagando el televisor, ya que el programa había terminado, se acomodó en el sillón y miró a Azul. - Mejor cuéntame, ¿Cómo fue que me sacaste de Storybrook?

Azul, miró a Regina, y decidió que ya era hora de contarle lo que pasó, luego de su caída. Dejó su tazón de ensalada de frutas sobre la mesita.

\- Está bien, pero prométeme que estarás tranquila - Regina asintió.

* * *

 **NOTAS CURIOSAS E IMPORTANTES**

 **1\. TEC :** Traumatismo encéfalo craneano.

 **Vermont:** Es uno de los estados que conforman los Estados Unidos. Es el segundo menos poblado. Su nombre se deriva del francés **_vert mont_** **,** que significa **_monte verde._** Es famosa por su paisaje especialmente en otoño. **Burlington** es la ciudad más importante y grande del estado, es conocida también como **"La Ciudad de la Reina".** EL estado de Vermont es conocido por ser la sede de algunos de los mejores centros educativos, como la **Universidad de Vermont** y el **Middlebury College.** También por ser la inspiración de numerosos escritores y poetas como **Robert Frost.** En el mundo literario hispano es conocido por ser el escenario del viaje que Federico García Lorca llevó a cabo de la mano de su íntimo amigo el poeta **Philip Cummings** en el verano de 1929 para vivir en una cabaña en la orilla del lago Edén, en **Eden Mills** , donde escribió los **"Poemas del lago Eden Mills"** dentro de **Poeta en Nueva York.**

 **Lago Champlain:** Es un lago del este de América del Norte en **Estados Unidos** y **Cánada** , La Principal ciudad a sus orillas es **Burlington.** Diversas leyendas cuentan sobre un supuesto monstruo que habita en el lago y si bien no hay evidencia científica, la leyenda del monstruo es considerada una atracción para el turismo.

* * *

 **Se acepta todo tipo de comentario, sólo "No me maten"**  
 **Se acerca una nueva etapa en la vida de Regina, respecto a David ya pronto se sabrá de él.**  
 **Cómo dije anteriormente Regina tendrá final feliz LO PROMETO.**

 **PD. Disculpa si hay alguna falta de ortografía siempre se me pasa una q otra a pesar de las correciones finales.**

 **HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP, SI ES QUE CONTINUAN CON LA HISTORIA**


	7. Dejando Storybrook

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **DEJANDO STORYBROOK**

 _Inicio Flashback_

La sirena de la ambulancia era oída por todo el pueblo, a pesar de la fría tarde de inicio de invierno, algunos de los habitantes salían de sus hogares, la curiosidad de saber que ocurría, era más que el frio. Dentro del vehículo Azul se encontraba sentada al lado derecho de la reina mientras los paramédicos en el lado izquierdo controlaban los signos vitales. La desesperación en el rostro del hada cada vez que miraba la falda cubierta de sangre de Regina, era demasiada. Parecía que el viaje desde la Mansión Mills al hospital duraba horas.

Whale y algunas enfermeras esperaban afuera del hospital, mientras la ambulancia que traía a Regina ingresaba a toda velocidad y se estacionaba frente a la puerta de Urgencias; rápidamente uno de los paramédicos bajó del vehículo y abrió la puerta trasera, Azul bajó. Whale se acercó a la camilla que los paramédicos bajaron mientras preguntaba a Azul que era lo que había pasado. El hada en su nerviosismo logró explicar lo acontecido.

De inmediato Whale y las enfermeras ingresaron al hospital a Regina, iban abriendo las puertas una trás otra por los diversos pasillos que pasaban, a la vez despejaban el camino de los curiosos que querían saber que pasaba con la reina quien se encontraba inconsciente y con algunas heridas en el rostro. La principal preocupación de Whale era la mancha de sangre que cada vez crecía y crecía. Azul tuvo que contarle sobre el embarazo. Llegaron a una sala en donde ya no se le permitió el paso al hada, ella permaneció en la sala de espera mientras Whale se perdía junto con Regina entre unas puertas de color plomo, que llevaban un letrero que decía : "Solo personal autorizado".

* * *

\- Mary Pero... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó la rubia acercándose a su madre luego de haber llamado a David.

\- ¡Sólo discutimos Emma! - dijo Snow exasperada por las preguntas de su hija mientras se paseaba de aquí para allá con los puños cerrados de rabia - Ella cayó sola por las escaleras... ¿dicen que todo se paga no? Pues ahí está...Regina a tenido lo que merece...

\- ¿Qué te pasa... Como puedes decir eso? - dijo su hija con las manos en la cintura.

\- ¿Cómo puedo?, ¿Qué cómo puedo...? ¿no te das cuenta Emma?... Ella embrujó a tu padre... por ello los problemas entre nosotros... Por eso tu padre se alejó de mí... Ese embarazo no era otra cosa que el fruto de su venganza y traición... sólo espero que ese supuesto hijo de verdad esté muerto - Ni Emma ni Ruby podían creer lo que escuchaban de Mary - Un bastardo en la familia es lo último que nos faltaba... ¡Maldita Regina!

\- ¿Snow, estás escuchándote? Estás deseando la muerte a un niño que no tiene culpa de los problemas entre ustedes - dijo Ruby colocando las pertenencias de Regina sobre el sillón, cosas que pertenecían al equipaje de la reina que había caído junto con ella al momento del accidente.

\- ¡Por favor! Es un bastardo! - dijo Snow levantando la voz - ¿Ahora te vas a poner de parte de ella? ¿No se supone eres mi amiga?

\- Sí, pero piensa en lo que estás hablando, estás deseando la muerte a un inocente... ¡no te reconozco Snow!

\- ¿Un Inocente? Ruby por favor... ¡abre los ojos... ! Ese bastardo era la prueba más clara de la venganza de Regina contra mí... Pero ves... ella está desangrándose en el hospital y ese niño ya debe estar muerto, el destino se a encargado de dar a Regina lo que merece; todo esto era producto del hechizo... - Snow rió - ya me parecía extraño que el pueblo estuviera tan calmado en estos últimos días, como no pude darme cuenta que todo era un plan de ella... - se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras tomaba el portarretrato que se encontraba en la mesita de al lado, era una foto de Regina y Henry, la observó y la voltio contra la mesa. - ¡el bien siempre triunfa!

Ruby iba a decir algo más pero...

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó... Donde está Regina? - preguntó David interrumpiendo a Ruby al ingresar a la mansión Mills seguido de Killian.

\- ¡Amor! - gritó Snow poniéndose de pie y abrazando al príncipe de la cintura. Él no correspondió el abrazo, con la mirada buscaba alguna señal de Regina, su vista se detuvo ante la mancha de sangre cerca de las escaleras. Su corazón se congeló.

\- ¿Dónde está Regina? - preguntó otra vez.

\- Amor, todo se va a arreglar, podemos pedir ayuda a las hadas o comunicarnos con Gold, aún no lo sé... Pero volveremos a estar juntos...encontraremos la manera de romper el hechizo, ¿siempre lo hacemos, no? - decía Snow abrazada a David - estaremos juntos de nuevo. - David la miró sin entender lo que decía, tomó de los hombros a Snow y la alejó de él.

\- Emma, ¿Que pasó...donde está Regina?

La ojiverde miró a su padre a los ojos, y contestó:

\- La acaban de llevar al hospital...cayó por las escaleras... al parecer discutió con Mary y por accidente cayó - el príncipe apoyó la mano derecha en la chimenea que se encontraba a su derecha y con la otra se revolvió el cabello en evidente señal de frustración y preocupación..., nuevamente su vista se dirigió a la mancha de sangre junto a las escaleras. David volvió a mirar a su hija tragando en seco...

Emma respiró antes de contestar, tenía que decírselo de una vez.

\- Al parecer... al parecer Regina estaba embarazada - el príncipe palideció ¿estaba embarazada? ¿Estaba embarazada? ¿ESTABA...?

\- David todo estará arreglado entre nosotros, volveremos a ser felices nuevamente, ni Regina, ni nada logrará separarnos, somos Amor Verdadero - dijo Snow tratando de captar la atención de David, pero él no prestaba la más mínima atención a lo que ella decía.

\- ¿Embarazada?... ¿Entonces era cierto? ¿Estaba embarazada? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? - preguntas estúpidas rondaban su cabeza, pero él no se daba cuenta.

\- David ya todo acabó, ya te dije... yo veré la manera de romper el hechizo que ella lanzó, te salvaré y seremos felices nuevamente.

\- ¡¿SNOWW, PUEDES CALLARTE?! - David gritó exasperado por las cosas sin sentido que repetía su ex mujer. Todo quedó en silencio ante el grito del príncipe.

\- ¡David! - susurró Snow.

\- ¿Hace mucho que la llevaron al hospital? - preguntó volviéndose a su hija. Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Azul fue con ella - Dijo Emma y sin decir una palabra más David salió de la mansión.

Emma se acercó a Ruby.

\- Sé que Mary está fuera de sí en estos momentos y sé que lo que está diciendo está mal, pero por favor sácala de aquí y mantenla vigilada no dejes que vaya a decir frente al pueblo alguna cosa... O hacer alguna locura - Ruby asintió - voy por Henry.

La rubia salió de la mansión Mills y se dirigió a su escarabajo amarillo, Killian la detuvo.

\- ¡Amor, espera! ¡Voy contigo! - ella abrió la puerta del auto y antes de entrar se giró para mirar a Killian.

\- Te pedí miles de veces que me contaras, me dijeras que era lo que pasaba con mi padre, y miles de veces me repetiste que no sabías, Me estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo...

\- Emma...

\- ¡Cállate y no me sigas! ¡Voy por mi hijo! - Emma sostuvo las lágrimas, pero ellas eran evidentes en los ojos verdes. Entró en su auto y se marchó del lugar dejando a un Killian con muchas cosas por decir.

Ella había deseado durante 28 años tener una familia, cuando por fin la encontró nunca se imaginó ser hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantado, poco a poco se fue haciendo a la idea; ellos y su amor verdadero eran realmente cursis pero se amaban y ella los amaba así... Ahora que veía la relación de sus padres desmoronarse se sentía triste y sola... de nuevo.

Uno de sus dones era el poder sentir la magia, pero la ciudad estaba tranquila ella no la había sentido; estaba más que confirmado que no había ningún hechizo en el pueblo, su madre estaba equivocada si había pasado lo que había pasado entre Regina y su padre, no era producto de nada relacionado con magia. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo hacer entrar en razón a su madre? ¿Cómo decirle que no había ningún hechizo, y que David el principe encantador le había sido infiel sin necesidad de magia de por medio?

¡Regina y David! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a Mary? - golpeó el volante, frustrada y desepcionada - ...Y ahora había un bebé de por medio. Regina ya era parte de la familia, ¿qué había pasado con ella, para que actuara así? ¿Y su padre? ¿El príncipe encantado infiel? - golpeó el volante nuevamente ante la rabia - ¿Cómo debía actuar ella?

Ponerse del lado de su madre era lo más sensato, al fin y al cabo su madre era la víctima en todo esto. Pero ¿Y cómo sheriff? Si las palabras de Mary llegaran a oídos del pueblo todos creerían que de verdad la reina malvada creo un hechizo para atrapar al príncipe y así vengarse de Snow, pensándolo bien a esta hora, el chisme ya debería estar en boca de todos. Gracias a quien existiese allá arriba, el pueblo no se había levantado contra Regina. ¡Regina! ¿Cómo estaría? y ¿su hijo? ¿Habría logrado salvarse?

El viento frío del invierno entraba por la ventana abierta, la cerró y continuó conduciendo.

* * *

Con ayuda de algunas enfermeras, el equipo de ultrasonido fue llevado hasta la sala donde se encontraba la reina, rápidamente Whale hizo el examen y definitivamente confirmó que había habido un aborto debido a la caída y para evitar alguna infección en Regina, debía realizar un legrado de emergencia, hizo algunos estudios y descubrió que la Hemoglobina de la reina se encontraba en 6, valor no permitido para entrar a quirófano, tendría que realizar una transfusión de sangre.

Azul seguía en la sala de espera, iba de aquí para allá mientras minutos pasaban y no había noticias de Regina. Se sentó; al frente de ella una imagen de una enfermera con un dedo sobre los labios indicando silencio, miró hacia los costados, el personal del hospital caminaban de un lugar a otro con pasos apresurados pero ninguno era Whale y eso la ponía más nerviosa.

\- ¡Azul! ¿Cómo está Regina? - preguntó David mientras se acomodaba el suéter y miraba por todos lados tratando de encontrar un médico que le diera noticias de la morena.

\- No lo sé David. Estoy esperando a Whale...

\- ¿Hace mucho que la ingresaron? - la preocupación en el rostro de David era obvia.

\- 20 minutos aproximadamente

David no dijo más, se sentó en uno de los sillones y se movía impaciente de rato en rato, mientras observaba su reloj cada 5 minutos. Miles de ideas rondaban su mente. De pronto Whale salió quitándose el gorro de plástico que llevaba y descubriéndose el rostro cubierto por la mascarilla.

\- ¡Whale! ¿Cómo está Regina? - dijo David poniéndose de pie inmediatamente al ver al doctor acercarse a ellos.

\- Aún está inconsciente, la caída fue grave, pero al parecer fue sólo golpe... en estos momentos están curando las heridas superficiales.

\- ¿Y el bebé? - el hada preguntó.

\- No pudimos hacer nada, como les dije la caída fue grave y el feto era aún muy inmaduro - tanto Azul como David quedaron desconcertados - Necesito practicarle un legrado, pero antes de ello le haré una transfusión de sangre - Azul asintió...

\- ¿Puedo verla? - preguntó David.

\- David, por favor No! - Azul intervino.

La evidente preocupación en el rostro de David y la intervención de Azul no pasó desapercibida para Whale. Se dirigió a ambos:

\- Aún no, pero en unos minutos la pasaremos a una habitación para la transfusión y entonces podrán pasar a verla - Ambos asintieron y Whale se retiró.

David se dirigió a sentarse a uno de los sillones. Azul lo siguió sentándose en otro.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo Azul? ¿Por qué no me dijo que estaba esperando un hijo mío? - dijo el príncipe con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Tenía miedo David, de tu reacción, de todo el pueblo...

\- Yo le pregunté, le pedí que me dijera si era verdad el rumor del embarazo...

\- ¿Y cómo se lo preguntaste David?... ¿Cómo querías que te contara la verdad si apareciste alterado y gritando ah?... ¡le gritaste David!, prácticamente le exigiste que te dijera que ese supuesto embarazo era una mentira... La Heriste. - el príncipe derramo unas lágrimas, las cuales secó al instante.

\- Lo sé, sé que la traté pésimo, pero estaba preocupado... asustado, Snow y yo todavía estábamos juntos... Pero si me hubiera contado que esperaba un hijo mío, hubiera estado con ella...

\- ¿En serio?... ¿Y Snow?, ¿sé lo hubieras dicho?... No te creo David, serás el príncipe encantado y todo lo que quieras, pero te comportaste como un cobarde tanto con Regina como con Snow.

\- ¡Azul...

\- ¡Qué! ¿Te molesta que te digan las cosas en la cara?, eres un cobarde David, hace dos meses que fue la fiesta de bienvenida de Killian, tuviste dos meses para hablar con Snow sobre lo ocurrido entre tú y Regina... - bajó la voz - y no lo hiciste, al contrario de ello seguiste ocultándoselo y además de ello empezaste a ver a Regina con otros ojos... Y No trates de negarlo, soy un hada y desde el día de la fiesta de bienvenida de Regina... Me di cuenta de tus sentimientos.

\- Ok, acepto que me porté como un cobarde con ambas, pero como querías que se lo contara a Snow ah?

\- ¡No lo sé!, eso hubieras pensado antes de lo ocurrido esa noche...

\- Yo no soy el único culpable, Azul... Regina también...

\- ¿seguro? ¿Estás seguro David? No sé cómo pasaron las cosas... Puede que ella también tenga culpa... Pero hasta donde sé, según la misma Regina, esa noche ella estaba muy tomada y no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido... ¿Pero tú, estabas tan ebrio para no recordar nada?

David, permaneció callado escuchando a Azul y recordando que fue él quien empezó el encuentro de esa noche... Y que debió haber sido él quien parara.

\- Ahora no vengas a lamentarte por algo que no supiste sobrellevar y mucho menos por el niño que no ibas a ser capaz de reconocer...

\- ¡No sabes nada Azul! claro que hubiera reconocido mi hijo... - gritó

\- Pues tus actitudes no lo demostraron... y estas son las consecuencias, Regina hospitalizada y esa criatura muerta.

David no dijo más, y tanto él como el hada permanecieron en silencio unos minutos... Hasta que:

\- ¿Cómo ha estado... estos días...?

\- Muy vulnerable David, estaba preocupada con el embarazo, tenía miedo de la reacción del pueblo, tú sabes cómo son... aparte de eso las náuseas, los mareos... Pero a pesar de ello estaba feliz, la hubieras visto David, ese niño la había hecho sonreír de nuevo - Dijo Azul con la voz entrecortada - y ahora no sé, no sé cómo le voy a decir que ha perdido a su bebé...

David derramó unas lágrimas. Las palabras de Azul habían calado en él y sentía culpa de todo lo ocurrido a Regina.

* * *

Luego de haber dejado a Violet en su casa, cabizbajo y triste el adolescente iba rumbo a la suya, acomodó la mochila que llevaba en la espalda, luego la bufanda que lo protegía del frio y continuó caminando.

Después de lo ocurrido esa tarde, había salido con Violet, la chica había tratado de animarlo pero no lo había logrado, la traición de su madre le dolía demasiado, él había confiado en ella, pensaba que después de todos estos años en los que había luchado del lado de los héroes, ella se había redimido... pero esta tarde había comprobado que todo había sido una farsa... Ella logró su venganza contra Snow de la peor forma.

\- ¡Henry! - la rubia llamó a su hijo desde dentro de su auto. El adolescente levantó el rostro.

\- Ahora no mamá.

\- Henry sube por favor, necesitamos hablar - La rubia insistió y el joven rodó los ojos imitando un gesto parecido al de Regina, a pesar de no tener algún ligamento sanguíneo con la mujer, Henry tenía algunos gestos de su madre adoptiva. El muchacho subió al escarabajo amarillo a regañadientes.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Henry, Regina...

\- No la menciones no quiero saber nada de ella.

\- ¡Henry, Regina ha tenido un accidente! - dijo la rubia de una sola vez, el muchacho miró a su madre atónito.

\- ¿Y ahora que ocurrió con ella? - preguntó.

\- Discutió con Mary y cayó por las escaleras, en estos momentos está hospitalizada...

\- ¿Pero está bien, no?

\- No lo sé chico, pero lo que sí sé... es que estaba Embarazada - el chico miró a su madre en silencio por algunos segundos hasta que:

\- ¿Era de David? - la rubia asintió.

\- Estoy camino al hospital. ¿Quieres ir a verla? - él estaba preocupado, pero no lo admitiría.

\- ¡No!, no quiero verla, Emma; llévame a casa por favor - A penas dijo esto se arrepintió, pero no quería saber nada de la mentirosa de su madre. La rubia negó con la cabeza y prendió el auto.

El camino a casa de Emma fue silencioso, sólo el motor del auto era escuchado. Afuera el pueblo estaba muy calmado, ¡Extraño!, algunas hojas anaranjadas y amarillas que había dejado el otoño, revoloteaban en la acera.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos, los cuales fueron eternos para David, por fin Whale dio autorización para que vieran a la alcaldesa.

\- Pueden pasar a ver Regina, pero por favor que sea uno por uno, ella aún está inconsciente, muchas personas en la habitación puede ser fatal, su sistema inmunológico está débil - Whale se retiró.

\- Azul por favor, déjame verla - susurró el príncipe, el hada se negó al principio pero ante la insistencia del príncipe cedió.

David se colocó una bata plástica color celeste, un gorro, mascarillas y guantes del mismo color, abrió la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba Regina y entró.

Ella se encontraba muy pálida, casi del color de la bata que usaba, tenía algunos curativos en las heridas del rostro, un equipo de transfusión que conectaba su muñeca a una bolsa de sangre que colgaba de un parante al lado derecho de la cama, David se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama y acarició su mano.

\- Perdóname - susurró.

\- No sé si me escuchas, pero perdóname por ser un cobarde Regina. - unas lágrimas fueron derramadas.

\- Me he comportado como un idiota todo este tiempo, ni tu ni mi hijo se merecían esto... por favor créeme nunca, nunca hubiera rechazado un hijo tuyo, nunca hubiera rechazado a un hijo nuestro, al contrario lo hubiera amado tanto como Te Amo a Ti - El sentimiento había sido confesado pero Regina seguía inconsciente, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración - Me he enamorado de Ti y no es producto de aquella noche como la mayoría podría pensar... he aprendido amarte por cómo eres, por tu fortaleza, por tu bondad, por ese gran corazón que posees, por tu belleza - apretó la mano de la reina y respiró pesadamente - me gustaría que estuvieras despierta, para confesarte cara a cara mis sentimientos. Haría de todo para retroceder el tiempo y hacer que mi hijo estuviera vivo, haría lo que fuese por ver nuevamente tus ojos castaños, aquellos que con una simple mirada calientan mi corazón - acarició la pálida mejilla de la reina con delicadeza - Regina quisiera que estuviéramos juntos, quizá fuera de Storybrook nosotros pudiéramos... - Fue interrumpido por gritos que venían de fuera del hospital, se asomó a la ventana que daba a la calle y observó un tumulto de personas, encabezadas por Leroy que se acercaban, muchos de ellos traían consigo armas, antorchas de fuego y gritos tales como ¡Venganza! ¡Traición a la corona! ¡Justicia para Snow! y ¡Muerte a la reina Malvada!

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta con brusquedad y entró Azul seguida de Whale.

\- ¡Vienen por ella David! ¡Vienen por Regina! - Azul gritó desesperada.

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando?, la gente está eufórica allá afuera, y exigen venganza... - intervino Whale.

\- ¿Qué hacemos David? - Azul.

\- ¡Tenemos que sacarla de inmediato de aquí! - David.

\- ¿Están dementes? no podemos hacer eso. Regina está muy débil y cualquier movimiento brusco puede ser fatal, hace 10 minutos que hemos empezado la transfusión...

\- ¡Tenemos que hacerlo Whale! El pueblo está furioso, no van a entender razones y son capaces de cualquier cosa por hacer pagar a Regina

\- ¿Hacerle pagar qué? ¿Qué ha hecho? - preguntó el médico, David miró a Azul, luego a Whale y respondió.

\- El hijo que esperaba Regina era mío.

Whale miro a la mujer que yacía inconsciente y luego a David.

\- Tienes que ayudarnos por favor Whale - pidió David.

El médico respiró profundamente, pero asintió.

\- Azul por favor ve abajo y por ningún motivo permitas que esa gente entre al hospital, Whale y yo prepararemos a Regina para poder sacarla del hospital - el hada asintió y de inmediato salió a enfrentar a la muchedumbre.

* * *

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a ver a tu madre? - preguntó Emma colocando una taza de chocolate caliente frente a su hijo.

\- ¡Ya te dije que No, mamá! - gritó el joven ante la insistencia de su madre.

\- ¡Ok Tranquilo! - dijo la ojiverde tomando asiento en el sillón frente a su hijo - Escucha Henry, quiero que sepas que no siento magia en el pueblo - el chico la miró - No hay ningún hechizo lanzado, Mary está equivocada - el adolescente frunció el ceño.

\- Si vas a culpar a Regina de esta traición, debes culpar a David también, ya no eres un niño y sabes muy bien que el sexo ocurre de a dos. Él es hombre y no sólo el príncipe encantador... - una llamada interrumpió la charla madre-hijo.

\- ¿Qué pasó Whale, cómo está Regina? - contestó la rubia, Henry prestó atención a lo que decía su madre biológica.

\- ¿QUÉ?... - la rubia miró a su hijo - Si, si, en quince minutos estoy por allá, trata de mantener a todos fuera del hospital - colgó la llamada.

\- ¿Y ahora qué ma? - Henry

\- Hay personas fuera del hospital exigiendo entrar y hacer pagar a tu madre, al parecer quieren hacer justicia con sus propias manos...Escúchame Henry, no te muevas de acá ¿sí?, debo ir a solucionar eso... Y regreso... - Tomó su chaqueta de cuero roja que estaba en el espaldar de uno de los sillones, le revolvió el cabello a su hijo y lo dejó sólo.

Henry meditó las palabras de su madre, "no había hechizo de por medio" y "Hay personas queriendo hacer pagar a tu madre"... eran las frases que revoloteaban en su cabeza.

* * *

\- Sabemos que la reina esta acá, y si los sheriffs del pueblo no hacen justicia ante lo sucedido, nosotros la haremos con nuestras propias manos y cueste lo que cueste - gritaba Leroy a unas enfermeras que no les permitían el ingreso

\- ¡Basta! - gritó Azul - Ninguno de ustedes va a hacer justicia con sus propias manos.

\- ¿Y quién lo va a impedir? ¿Tú hermana? Sabemos que estás de parte de ella - dijo el enano rascándose la barba.

\- ¡Leroy, Cálmate!

\- ¡No me voy a calmar hermana! ¡La reina malvada tiene que pagar por la traición cometida!

\- ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡JUSTICIA PARA SNOW! - el pueblo se manifestaba.

\- ¡Esa bruja nos ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo! ¡Hechizar al príncipe, fue lo más malévolo que ha hecho! ¡Debe pagar! - gritaba Leroy.

\- ¿Hechizo?

\- ¡Sí, un hechizo, parecido al que puso sobre tí, es inadmisible que estés de parte de la bruja!

\- ¡Leroy, Cállate!, ¡No hay ningún hechizo ni en mí, ni en David! - decía Azul tratando de hacer entrar en razón al enano.

La gente seguía gritando y exigiendo justicia contra Snow y venganza contra Regina.

\- ¡Hermana retírate porque vamos a entrar!

\- ¡NADIE VA A ENTRAR Y NADIE VA A HACER NADA! - Gritó Emma apenas bajó de su auto., a la vez llegaron otras patrullas con policías que custodiaban los límites del pueblo, Emma los había llamado.

Azul aprovechó la llegada de la ojiverde para rápidamente ir con Regina y ver como estaban los preparativos para sacarla del hospital.

\- ¡Emma, la reina tiene que pagar lo que ha hecho! Retírate.

\- ¡Los que se van a retirar son ustedes!, ¡nadie va a a hacer daño a Regina!

\- ¿También estás hechizada? ¿Estás de parte de esa bruja y no de tu madre?

\- ¡NO HAY NINGÚN HECHIZO, USTEDES SABEN QUE YO PUEDO SENTIR LA MAGIA, Y AHORA MISMO PUEDO SENTIR QUE NO HAY MAGIA DE POR MEDIO! - dijo la rubia agitando las manos.

Los manifestantes empezaron a murmurar.

\- ¡Pues entonces ella se le metió por los ojos al príncipe, igual es traición! - alguien gritó.

\- ¡Si, Si, Sí! - otros estuvieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por el desconocido.

\- Emma, si tú no vas a hacer nada por ayudar a tu madre, nosotros sí...- Dijo Leroy levantando su antorcha en mano, dando la señal para que el resto lo siguiera, la rubia al darse cuenta que los manifestantes entrarían, lanzó su magia dejando inmóviles a algunos, pero la gente que exigía venganza había aumentado en los últimos minutos, otros fueron detenidos por los policías, un grupo aún permanecía gritando y tratando de entrar, otros en cambio lo habían hecho, entre ellos Leroy. Emma palideció cuando se dio cuenta, sabía de la lealtad que el enano guardaba a su madre, el sería capaz de cualquier cosa por vengarla. La rubia corrió detrás de él, Leroy entró como loco al hospital abriendo cada puerta que encontraba y exigiendo que la reina se entregara.

* * *

Whale había colocado algunas medicinas en unas bolsas, había alistado un botiquín de emergencia, pero no había detenido la transfusión de sangre, ésta tenía que continuar hasta que por lo menos tres unidades fueran transfundidas, David miraba por la ventana, cuando observó que llegó su hija a calmar al pueblo, Azul de inmediato apareció en la habitación.

\- ¡No se van a calmar con nada!, ¡tenemos que sacarla de aquí y si es posible del pueblo! - dijo el hada.

\- ¡No pueden salir del pueblo Azul, perderían sus recuerdos! - dijo el príncipe.

\- ¡Sí podemos! ¡Hay poción suficiente para las dos! - el príncipe la miró interrogante.

\- ¿Tenían pensado irse? - el hada asintió - ¿Cuando?

\- Hoy nos iríamos...

\- ¿Había pensado irse sin decirme que esperaba un hijo mío? - el príncipe dijo triste y furioso a la vez mirando a la reina que aún se encontraba inconsciente.

\- ¡David, no estamos para resentimientos, Regina corre peligro! - el miró a la mujer que yacía acostada y luego dirigió su vista a través de la ventana, su hija trataba de hacer entrar en razón al pueblo, pero ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. Perdió el color, cuando vio que Leroy y otros lograron entrar.

\- ¡HAN ENTRADO! - dijo el príncipe tomando las cosas que había dejado Whale, el médico hizo su entrada corriendo con un par de bolsas más que contenían dispositivos y materiales médicos, el hada los tomó...

Pasos y gritos eran escuchados por los pasadizos, Leroy y los otros estaban cerca...

Azul, miró a David asustada...

\- ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! - gritó el enano al ver a todos reunidos alrededor de Regina, Azul no esperó más, agitó su mano derecha y desapareció junto con la reina, David y Whale.

\- ¡Maldita sea la Reina Malvada! - dijo Leroy pateando la cama en la que hace minutos había estado Regina.

Emma entró y respiro aliviada al observar que habían logrado sacar a la reina del hospital. La rabia era evidente en el rostro del enano, salió topando el hombro de la rubia sin importarle, caminó el largo pasillo de la derecha, luego fue a la izquierda y cuando por fin se vio sólo sacó su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Dígito algunos números y llevó el móvil a su oído derecho.

\- No está más en el hospital, Han logrado escapar - informó el enano a alguien al otro lado de la línea.

\- Sí, Sí, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de hacerle pagar su traición.

\- Ajá, Si, Aún no sé dónde están, pero tienes mi promesa que la encontraré. Mi lealtad siempre la tendrás. - colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, se percató de que nadie lo hubiera escuchado y se retiró,

* * *

Aparecieron en la sala de la mansión Mills y Regina en uno de los sillones. David rápidamente fue hasta ella y sostuvo su mano.

\- Azul necesito explicarte cómo manejar y utilizar algunos equipos en caso cualquier emergencia - El hada asintió, pero antes de ir con Whale se dirigió a David.

\- Por favor coloca el equipaje de Regina y mío en el auto mientras yo me encargo de aprender a usar estas cosas - dijo señalando los aparatos que Whale tenía en la mano.

David besó tiernamente la pequeña mano de su reina y se dispuso a hacer lo que había sido ordenado por el hada. Minutos más tarde Azul tenía las bases de cómo brindar primeros auxilios, como colocar un equipo de venoclisis, como colocar medicamentos en él y cómo hacer para que el equipo de transfusión funcionara correctamente en Regina, las cosas de ambas ya estaban en el auto, los materiales que Whale había dado también, David tenía en brazos a Regina, la reina ya tenía instalado el equipo de transfusión y Whale sostenía en alto la bolsa que contenía las unidades de sangre que serían transfundidas a Regina, esta había sido adecuada por el médico de una forma ingeniosa con tal de mantener la sangre en condiciones normales y profilácticas para ser transfundida.

Antes de salir Azul hecho un vistazo a la mansión, observó el suelo con la mancha de la sangre de Regina, agitó la mano y limpió, se giró y cerró la puerta.

David ya se encontraba en la parte posterior del auto con Regina en su regazo. Azul subió adelante pues ella conduciría. El médico se acercó de inmediato a la ventana del auto.

\- Apenas lleguen a donde sea que vayan, ve a un hospital por favor, ella necesita ser vista por un especialista lo más pronto posible - el hada asintió.

\- Gracias por todo Whale.

\- De nada y buen viaje - respondió el médico

Azul encendió el auto y partió por la carretera que llevaba a los límites del pueblo, en el camino observó por el espejo retrovisor que David no despegaba la vista de Regina y de rato en rato acariciaba sus pálidas mejillas. En serio el Príncipe Encantador se había enamorado de la Reina Malvada; ¡Qué irónico! - pensó - El amor es como un rayo: no se sabe dónde cae, hasta que ha caído. Por lo menos en David ella podía notar eso. Ella también se había percatado de los sentimientos de Regina y se había dado cuenta que aún había dudas en ellos; en cambio en David No, la duda no existía. Estaba enamorado y punto.

\- ¿Estas segura que sólo hay poción para dos? - preguntó David interrumpiendo los pensamientos del hada.

\- Si David, sólo hay poción para dos - respondió Azul, estacionando el auto a unos centímetros del cartel que decía _"Dejando Storybrook"_

David nuevamente miró a Regina, besó su frente y descendió del auto, junto al hada acomodaron a Regina, una vez terminado David con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón intentó "sacarle" el lugar en donde se instalarían pero no lo logró. Azul revisaba que los documentos de ella y Regina estén completos.

\- ¡David no puedo decirte!, Ella lo había decidido así y pretendo cumplirlo - dijo dándole la espalda al príncipe.

En un impulso David cogió el teléfono celular del hada que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, dígito su número y se timbró el mismo...

\- No voy a estar tranquilo hasta saber cómo está Regina, tienes mi número y yo tengo el tuyo, avísame cuando lleguen, mantenme al tanto de cómo está por favor. - el hada arrancó furiosa su teléfono de las manos del príncipe pero no dijo nada, guardó su celular en su bolsa y a la vez sacó la botellita con la poción. Con ayuda de David hicieron beber a la reina, ella subió al auto, lo encendió, bebió lo que quedaba de la poción, y fue así como lograron salir de Storybrook.

David observó el auto desaparecer a lo lejos y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas. Él amaba a Regina, pero ¿qué haría ahora que ya no la vería?, ¿quién sabría cuánto tiempo pasaría sin ver los ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba?

* * *

\- ¡Whale! ¿A dónde llevaron a Regina? - preguntó Emma al ver al médico regresar caminando al hospital.

\- ¡No lo sé Emma!, pero ya no están más en el pueblo..

\- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Henry agitado por la velocidad que había puesto al correr hasta el hospital, había decidió ver a Regina, el saber que el pueblo quería vengarse lo había preocupado, pero lastimosamente llegó tarde, su madre se había ido, y él no se había despedido y ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba.

\- ¿Cómo que ya no está en el pueblo? - dijo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos, imágenes de su madre cuidándolo desde pequeño, arropándolo, jugando, consintiéndolo, pasaban como films en su memoria, sus ojos, su sonrisa, pensó en el tiempo que no había estado con ella, esas semanas que no había ido a verla, su triste voz cuando le pidió que fuera a visitarla, su rostro triste cuando él le dijo que lo había decepcionado.

\- ¿David fue con ella? - preguntó la ojiverde mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

\- No, él sólo fue a acompañarlas al límite del pueblo - la rubia asintió y el médico se retiró no sin antes apretar el hombro del adolescente en señal de que entendía su dolor.

\- Lo siento chico - dijo la ojiverde abrazando y consolando a Henry que lloraba sin cesar.

Alguien detrás de un árbol había escuchado la pequeña plática entre Emma y el médico, de inmediato sacó su teléfono y llamó a otra persona.

\- Ha logrado salir del pueblo... No sé cómo... Sólo Azul la acompañó... Ajá, sí él se quedó... No te preocupes... Ya veré la manera de traerla de vuelta... Sí, Sí... Mi lealtad es para ti, ya lo sabes. - colgó.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - dijo Ruby asustando a Snow que entraba silenciosamente y guardando su teléfono celular en el bolsillo del abrigo.

\- Hablando por teléfono... ¿algún problema?

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste dentro? - la princesa rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Emma también te pidió que me vigilaras con quién hablo? - resopló - Salí porque no había señal dentro y para que le informes a Emma, de una vez te aviso que estaba hablando con Archie. - Snow no dijo nada más y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su dormitorio. Ruby le creyó.

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

* * *

\- Las primeras 3 horas del viaje de Storybrook a Vermont fueron tranquilas, pero las últimas dos fueron las más preocupantes que he vivido - dijo el hada con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la pared mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas - cuando me detuve en una estación para llenar el combustible me acerqué a ver como estabas y para mi sorpresa, al parecer por el movimiento del auto empezaste a sangrar de nuevo, y el equipo de transfusión estaba desconectado. Me desesperé y conduje lo más rápido que pude, cuando llegue a la ciudad hice lo que Whale me recomendó fui de frente al hospital. El Dr. Stone te ingresó a cirugía de inmediato.

Regina respiró pesadamente cuando Azul terminó su relato, obviamente el hada había omitido decirle que habían tenido ayuda de David. La reina se puso de pie, cruzó los brazos, y empezó a caminar de aquí para allá preocupada.

\- ¿Entonces el pueblo quería vengarse de mí? - respiró - eso ya lo veía venir y...

\- Regina prometiste que no te alterarías

\- Sí lo sé, pero es que... ¿Tú crees que logren salir del pueblo?

\- No lo creo, No hay nadie en Storybrook que sepa preparar la poción. Gold y Belle no han regresado al pueblo desde que se fueron a vivir a Nueva York...

\- ¿Pero y si regresan?, y logran convencer a Gold de preparar la poción...

\- ¡Regina, tranquila No va a pasar nada... - la reina resopló preocupada.

\- ¿Y David? ¿Sabes si se llegó a enterar del embarazo? - dijo la reina mordiéndose el labio inferior, el hada se tensó pero respondió de inmediato.

\- Es lo más probable Regina, sabes cómo corren los chismes en el pueblo...

\- ¿Y Henry? ¿Lo viste? ¿Sabes en casa de quién se quedó? - preguntó triste al recordar a su pequeño príncipe.

\- No lo sé ¡Pero siéntate y tranquilízate por favor, estás recién recuperándote! - dijo el hada dando un ligero apretón en el hombro de su amiga - Henry ya no es un niño, seguro que en casa de quien esté estará bien.

Ambas quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que:

\- ¡Cielos! Es medianoche mañana no voy a querer levantarme - dijo el hada sorprendida al ver el reloj.

\- Lo siento por haberte hecho trasnochar.

\- ¡No te preocupes! - dijo el hada levantándose del sillón y tomando el tazón que horas atrás había contenido la ensalada de frutas.

\- Bueno me voy a acostar, Buenas Noches Azul. - dijo Regina un poco triste y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

\- Buenas Noches Regina.

El teléfono del hada sonó, al observar quien llamaba rodó los ojos, giró para ver a Regina entrar a su cuarto, dejó su tazón en el lavaplatos y corrió a esconderse en el baño más cercano.

\- ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames! ¡Ella puede darse cuenta!... Sí, Sí, está tranquila... ESTÁ BIEN... ¡No insistas!... ¡No te voy a decir donde estamos!... ¡Ahora por favor déjame descansar!...

\- ¿Azul estás bien? ¿pasa algo? - preguntó Regina dando unos pequeños toques a la puerta, había regresado por su celular y escuchó a su amiga discutir.

Él sonrió del otro lado de la línea al escuchar la voz de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño.

\- Si sii sólo una llamada del trabajo. - respondió el hada

\- Buenas Noches David, no vuelvas a llamarme - susurró al teléfono y colgó, de inmediato salió del baño.

\- ¿Segura que estás bien? - dijo Regina al ver a su amiga salir con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí, Vámonos a descansar - Azul le sonrió, Regina le devolvió la sonrisa y cada una fue a su respectivo dormitorio.

* * *

 **¿y entonces q me dicen de este capitulo?**


	8. El Italiano

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **EL ITALIANO**

La bocina del auto sonó, ella sabía quién era pero miró por la ventana para confirmar, él levantó la mano en modo saludo y ella sonrió, de inmediato tomó el blazer negro, su bolso y salió del departamento.

¡Hermosa como siempre! pensó él, dio un pequeño suspiro pero lo disimuló, ella estaba a pocos metros de él. Salió del auto, lo rodeó y abrió la puerta del copiloto para ella quien vestía una entallada blusa azul sin mangas, una falda negra sobre las rodillas que moldeaba perfectamente sus curvas y sus inseparables tacones negros los cuales la hacían ver estilizada y alta, su maquillaje era sencillo, algo de rímel en las pestañas, sombras que remarcaban los ojos color chocolate, los labios en un tono rojo vino, y su cabello suelto el cual era ligeramente movido por el viento de Burlington.

\- _Buonasera signorina_. (Buenas Tardes Señorita)

\- Hola Alex - dijo entrando al auto y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad - ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en Italia?- preguntó

\- Tres años ¿Por qué? - respondió mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

\- Has interiorizado demasiado el idioma - sonrió de costado y él soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Regina, el italiano es un lenguaje muy romántico, Me encanta hablarlo! No seas aguafiestas.

\- Bueno - sonrió - ahora avancemos que ya es tarde.

\- ¿Olvidas que soy el jefe?

\- No - sonrió - Pero por ello debes dar el ejemplo - acomodó su falda y colocó su bolso sobre sus piernas.

 _¡Hermosa, Inteligente, Responsable, Puntual, Excelente cocinera! ¿Dónde estuvo metida todo este tiempo esta mujer?_ \- pensó

\- _¡Certo, Andiamo presto!_ (Claro, vayamos rápido) - ella rodó los ojos al escucharlo hablar nuevamente en italiano y él sonrió ante el gesto de la morena.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que ella y Azul habían dejado Storybrook, tal como dijo el hada, no pasó nada y nadie vino a buscarla, nadie salió del pueblo... pero aunque quisiera, Regina no estaba tranquila y siempre estaba alerta.

La morena había conseguido trabajo en el mismo estudio contable de Azul. La asistente personal de Alex, estaba con 5 meses de embarazo y su médico le había recomendado que no se exceda en el trabajo, por lo cual su horario se había modificado, trabajaba sólo cuatro horas en el turno de la mañana y Regina la reemplazaba las cuatro horas restantes en el turno de la tarde.

Al principio Alex no quiso contratarla, pero no porque no haya querido, al contrario, consideraba que sabía mucho sobre contabilidad, economía y administración, ella necesitaba un puesto mucho mejor que el de una simple asistente; el problema era que la morena no tenía papeles que demostraran sus conocimientos en estas áreas y por ello accedió a darle el puesto de asistente personal.

El moreno de ojos verdes estaba completamente enamorado de Regina, desde la primera vez que la vio pensativa y perdida en sus recuerdos en su sillón de terciopelo verde con un libro en la mano quedó cautivado. Contaba los minutos para salir de la oficina con el pretexto del almuerzo, tomaba su carro, iba al restaurante más cercano, almorzaba lo más rápido que podía y partía a recoger a Regina a su departamento.

Le encantaba verla concentrada y analizando los cuadros estadísticos, lucía preciosa. Muchas veces había querido confesarle sus sentimientos pero su corazón dolia cuando pensaba que lo rechazaría. Tampoco quería perder su amistad pues estar cerca de ella le hacía bien. ¡Nunca lo sabrás sino se lo preguntas!, se respondió esa tarde.

\- ¿Alex se puede? - preguntó ella dando unos pequeños toques a la puerta de su jefe.

\- ¡Por supuesto. Adelante Regina! - se acomodó en su asiento y la observó acercarse, llevaba unos papeles en la mano, el ceño fruncido y los anteojos puestos. Cuando estuvo a su lado Ella sonrió.

\- El análisis estadístico de " _Salas Company_ " está listo, estos son los resultados - colocó los papeles sobre la mesa - los últimos 3 meses hubo caída en sus ingresos, pero no hay porque alarmarse, el resto de inmobiliarias también tuvieron caídas, como vemos aquí el 40% de los empresarios están apostando por la nueva Corporación Alemana, además la crisis de los últimos meses en todo el país también tiene que ver, si observas este gráfico y el de aquí, todas las inmobiliarias de Vermont a comparación con los meses anteriores vienen cayendo en un 25%, elaboré algunas estrategias que quizá puedan ayudar a elevar los ingresos. No me parece que una corporación no americana crezca tan rápido... Algo debe estar ofreciendo en sus servicios, así que incluí estas opciones para " _Salas Company_ ", ¿Qué te parece? - lo observó - ¿Alex? - él se encontraba embriagado por el perfume del cabello de la morena - ¡¿Alex?!

\- ¿Uhmm? - dijo él observando las facciones de su guapa vecina.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- Está bien Regina.

\- ¿Sólo vas a decir eso? ¿Está bien? - rodó los ojos. El gesto de la morena lo hizo despertar del hechizo en que se encontraba y despejo su garganta tosiendo un poco.

\- S- si Me parece perfecto Regina, también había pensado en algunas estrategias parecidas a las tuyas - la morena sonrió.

\- Bueno entonces te dejo los documentos - miró hacia el reloj de la pared - y si no te importa me voy a casa, se me pasó la hora volando.

\- Claro Regina - Ella asintió y se dispuso a retirarse de la oficina.

\- ¡Regina, espera! - la morena se volvió de nuevo - Te invito a cenar.

\- Es algo tarde Alex.

\- Por eso mismo Regina, déjame invitarte a cenar, has estado en la oficina más tiempo de lo que te corresponde. - ella nuevamente miró el reloj, eran las 8:30 pm, su estómago rugía de hambre, miró a Alex.

\- ¡Ok, acepto! - Alex le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Te veo en diez minutos en el estacionamiento.

\- ¡Como usted diga jefe! - Dijo la morena irónicamente al salir de la oficina.

...EC...

Hace más de diez minutos que esperaba a su jefe y había empezado a sentirse extraña, algo raro pasaba ahí, se sentía observada, vigilada, y para colmo Alex no llegaba, sacó su teléfono de su bolsa, eran 8:55 pm, regresó su vista al frente observando que algunos funcionarios habían dejado sus autos, recorrió con la vista todo el lugar y nada; solo silencio.

Se sentía la presencia de alguien más, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para darse calor, ya no sabía si era el frío de Vermont o el miedo que estaba sintiendo, de pronto un estruendoso ruido la hizo sobresaltar, se giró para salir corriendo de ese lugar cuando sintió que alguien la abrazó por la cintura.

\- ¡SUÉLTAMEE!, ¡SUÉLTAMEEE!, - gritaba mientras golpeaba con su bolsa a quien la tenía sujeta.

\- ¡HEY, HEY, TRANQUILA!, ¡REGINA TRANQUILA! - dijo Alex sosteniéndola de los brazos.

\- ¡¿Alex?!

\- ¡Tranquila Regina!, ¿Qué pasó, porque estás así? - preguntó el chico de los ojos verdes, ella se soltó de Alex y recorrió con la vista todo el estacionamiento, seguía igual que segundos antes.

\- No lo sé... E... Estaba aquí... y de pronto un fuerte ruido me asustó, iba irme de aquí...pero me topé contigo - dijo Regina aún con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora debido al susto.

\- ¡Calma! ¡Todo está bien Regina! - dijo abrazándola y sintiéndola muy nerviosa, de pronto un sonido similar al de segundos atrás se oyó nuevamente. Ella se soltó de él y se giró para ver de dónde venía el ruido.

\- ¡Regina espérame aquí, voy a ver qué está pasando!

\- ¡No Alex, espera. Mejor vámonos de una vez!

\- ¡Espérame Regina! - se alejó de ella mientras observaba el lugar y se perdía entre los autos.

 _¿Sería, que habían venido por ella?_ Pensó preocupada, aún se sentía observada, miró a su derecha, izquierda y nada.

\- Parece que a alguien no le enseñaron que con la comida no se debe jugar - dijo Alex, mientras se acercaba con un gato negro con blanco en brazos - Aquí tienes al culpable de tu susto - lo colocó en el piso frente a la morena - Es Fester, la mascota de Marco, nuestro seguridad - el gato empezó a ronronear y Regina sonrió.

\- ¿En serio?... - rió - No puedo creer que un gato me haya propinado tremendo susto - dijo la morena con la mano sobre el corazón. Alex soltó una carcajada.

\- Discúlpame que me ría.

\- No te burles Alex - dijo Regina fingiendo estar enojada.

\- OK, OK - dijo él con las manos en alto, simulando rendición - ¿Nos vamos? - ella asintió, siguió a Alex hasta su auto, entró, observó por última vez el lugar y se fueron.

* * *

 _ **Volare oh oh**_  
 _ **cantare oh oh oh oh,**_  
 _ **nel blu dipinto di blu,**_  
 _ **felice di stare lassù,**_  
 _ **e volavo volavo felice**_  
 _ **più in alto del sole**_  
 _ **ed ancora più su,**_  
 _ **mentre il mondo**_  
 _ **pian piano spariva laggiù,**_  
 _ **una musica dolce suonava**_  
 _ **soltanto per me.**_

 _ **Volare -**_ _ **Domenico Modugno**_

* * *

El olor de la comida italiana era maravilloso, sino fuera por la voz del cantante del restaurante que entonaba _"Volare"_ de _Domenico Modugno_ , estaba segura que Alex hubiera escuchado su estómago rugir, platicaron algunas cosas del trabajo mientras esperaban su comida.

\- La mejor comida Italiana en todo Vermont es preparada aquí _"Strada Roma"_ _e_ stoy seguro que te encantará.

\- Para ti todo lo referente a Italia es perfecto - dijo sonriendo mientras Alex bebía un poco de su vino semiseco.

\- Sí lo acepto, amo la cultura italiana en general.

\- Si no me lo decías no me daba cuenta. - Alex soltó una carcajada, iba a defenderse pero fue interrumpido por el mozo que traía la comida, colocó los platos en la mesa y se retiró.

\- _¡Va bene signorina, A Mangiare!_ (Bien Señorita, A comer) - dijo Alex haciendo el típico movimiento de las manos que todos los italianos hacen.

Alex tenía razón, era el _Risotto alla milanese_ más sabroso que había degustado, tenía el toque exacto, ella cerró los ojos cuando probó aquella delicia italiana y Alex estaba fascinado observándola.

\- Mmmm, tienes razón es delicioso - dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos.

\- Te lo dije, _Bella_ \- sonrió cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de la morena.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, una vez terminado se retiraron.

\- Muchas Gracias por la comida Alex, y tengo que volverlo a decir, estaba deliciosa.

\- Que bueno que te gustó Regina - Él sonrió. La morena vio la hora en el reloj del auto.10:30 pm

\- Bien es hora de entrar - ambos bajaron del auto.

\- En mi departamento tengo un Florence del 90, ¿Te gustaría probarlo?

\- Alex ya es algo tarde...

\- Vamos Regina... Es sólo un momento - Ella lo pensó unos segundos, Azul no estaba en casa, hoy tendría una noche de chicas con las muchachas del estudio, habían invitado a Regina pero ella se había negado con el pretexto de que tenía que hacer algunos informes del trabajo.

Alex se había portado muy bien con ella desde que lo conoció, siempre atento, caballero, gentil, un buen amigo, en algún momento se había dejado influenciar por las palabras de Azul, _"El moreno de ojos verdes, quiere algo contigo"_ , pero luego se dio cuenta que No, él era sólo un buen amigo, lo cual era un alivio para Regina que no quería entrar en ninguna relación.

\- Ok, sólo un momento - dijo Regina sonriendo.

Ambos entraron al departamento de Alex, para ser un varón soltero era muy ordenado - _pensó ella_ \- los muebles negros hacían juego con las paredes blancas del lugar.

\- Siéntate Regina, voy por el vino - Ella obedeció mientras observaba con detenimiento cada detalle del departamento, había una réplica perfecta de _"Dante y Beatriz"_ de _Henry Holiday_ , y otras pinturas que ella desconocía al artista.

Él se quitó el saco y lo colocó en uno de los muebles, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, fue hasta el pequeño bar y regresó con un par de copas y el vino que había ofrecido, sirvió ambas copas y entregó una a ella.

\- Traído desde Italia - ella rodó los ojos provocando una risa en él.

\- Cuéntame de ti Regina - dijo sentándose al lado de la morena - Hace cuatro meses que te conozco pero sé muy poco de ti - bebió un poco de su vino, al igual que la morena

\- ¡No hay mucho que contar Alex! - dijo suspirando y pensando que en realidad sí había mucho que contar, pero si lo hacía asustaría a su amigo y además la creería loca.

\- No te creo, siempre hay algo, cuéntame, ¿Dónde vivías antes de venir a Vermont?

\- En Maine.

\- ¿Y qué te trajo a Vermont? ¿Tienes a tu familia allá?

\- No quiero hablar sobre ello Alex... y respecto a mi familia, mis padres fallecieron hace unos años. En Maine tengo a mi media hermana... pero la relación entre nosotras es complicada - suspiró al recordar a Zelena - Y también está mi hijo, Henry - el moreno frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Un hijo? ¿y porque no está aquí, contigo?

\- Él... él está con su madre - miró a Alex - con su madre biológica - el rostro del adolescente con lágrimas en los ojos estaba en su mente - lo adopté cuando era un bebé y lo crié por diez años, es mi hijo también Alex.

\- Por supuesto que eres su madre también - dijo él al notar la tristeza en el rostro de Regina.

Estuvieron en silencio algunos minutos, mientras degustaban el añejo vino.

\- Y... seguro dejaste muchos corazones rotos al venir a Vermont.

\- No nada que ver - sonrió, fue ella la que vino a Vermont con el corazón roto, pero roto por la pérdida de su bebé.

\- ¿Entonces estás sola?

\- Bueno... Azul es una gran amiga. - sonrió

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero Regina. - bebió un poco más de su vino.

\- Mmm, Sí se podría decir sí, que estoy sola - dijo sonrojándose.

Él sonrió al ver el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Regina desvió la mirada hacia el cuadro de _"Dante y Beatriz"._

Él estaba encantado, ella no sólo era linda, era Hermosa.

Son pocas las mujeres que siendo solteras toman la decisión de adoptar un niño, y lo crían con tanto amor, como ella lo había hecho, eso era algo que la morena no podía ocultar, la tristeza en su voz era clara expresión de lo que sentía por estar alejada de su hijo. Sin duda esa mujer tenía un corazón muy grande.

La observó por algunos segundos, cuanto daría por probar sus labios rojos, aquellos que el vino mojaba cada vez que acercaba la copa a su boca. Observó con detenimiento cuando lentamente el vino bajaba por su garganta, y ella probaba los restos de la dulce bebida que quedaba sobre sus labios con la punta de la lengua.

¡Contrólate Alex! - le gritó su conciencia. Se acomodó en el mueble, tomó la botella que estaba sobre la mesa y llenó su copa nuevamente. Miró hacia donde Regina tenía su vista.

\- Se afirma que una imagen dice más que mil palabras. Pero hay un arte que no solamente habla, sino que también te hace sentir miles de cosas al mismo tiempo: placer, felicidad, paz, tristeza... - Regina escuchaba atenta a Alex - Y no es nada más y nada menos que la pintura.

\- Sucede lo mismo con la fotografía - dijo Regina para luego beber un poco más de su vino.

\- Respeto mucho la fotografía, es también un arte, pero si hablamos de pintura es ahí donde se nos presenta la increíble capacidad humana de representar lo tangible y lo intangible. La pintura no es algo digital o impreso, es algo totalmente natural - sonrió

\- Por ejemplo _"Dante y Beatriz"_ de _Henry Holiday_ , ¿conoces su historia?

\- He leído _"La Divina Comedia"_ de _Dante Alighieri_ , su paso por el infierno, purgatorio y Cielo, Sé del amor que sentía Dante por Beatriz - dijo la morena.

\- Hay mucho más detrás de esa obra literaria y la pintura cuenta una parte de ello - sonrió mientras señalaba el cuadro con la copa y luego tomaba otro trago de su vino.

\- Esa pintura muestra a Dante de pie junto al puente, el poeta observa a la joven que se acerca y el mundo se detiene para él cuando ve sus ojos grandes, oscuros y su pelo castaño formando elegantes ondas. Al principio no la reconoció, era tan hermosa que cortaba el aliento con sus movimientos graciosos y seguros. Y algo en su rostro le recordó a la niña de la que se había enamorado años atrás. La vida los había llevado por caminos distintos y él siempre había llorado la pérdida de su ángel, su musa, su amada Beatriz. Sin ella, su vida había sido solitaria e insignificante. Mientras ella seguía acercándose, acompañada de sus amigas, el poeta inclinó la cabeza en un saludo caballeroso. No tenía ninguna esperanza de que ella se lo devolviera. Era perfecta e inalcanzable, un ángel de ojos castaños, vestida de blanco resplandeciente, mientras que él era un hombre mayor, que no le llegaba a la suela del zapato. Cuando ya casi había pasado de largo, los ojos del poeta se clavaron en una de sus delicadas zapatillas, una zapatilla justo delante de él. El corazón se le salía del pecho mientras aguardaba. La voz que le habló, suave y educada, dispersó sus dudas. Era ella. Su Beatriz. Levantó la cabeza y la miró asombrado. Llevaba años esperando ese momento, soñando con ese encuentro, pero nunca se imaginó que se produciría de un modo tan fortuito. Y menos aún que ella lo saludara con tanta dulzura.

Desconcertado, le devolvió el saludo y se permitió el lujo de dedicarle una sonrisa, una sonrisa que su musa le devolvió multiplicada por diez. Sintió hinchársele el corazón mientras su amor por ella crecía y ardía como una hoguera en su pecho. Desgraciadamente, la breve conversación llegó a su fin cuando ella anunció que tenía que irse. El poeta se inclinó para despedirse, pero en seguida se incorporó para contemplarla mientras se alejaba.

\- Wow, no conocía esa historia - dijo Regina aún con la mirada en la pintura.

\- Pasaron los años y Beatriz contrajo nupcias con un banquero y Dante buscó consuelo en el maravilloso mundo de la poesía, en las que reflejaba el amor que sentía por su ángel de ojos castaños. Algunos cuentan que Beatriz escuchó algunos de los poemas, y se reconoció en ellos.

Ella se sintió lastimada por ser inspiración de un amor insano y desde entonces aquel breve saludo con el que el poeta iluminaba su existencia, le fue negado.

Ella murió a los veinticuatro años, pero siempre fue para Dante su musa inspiradora, su ángel de ojos castaños, su amor imposible - Alex terminó su relato observando las facciones de Regina, y en especial su bellos ojos castaños tan semejantes a los de Beatriz.

Regina suspiró y anotó mentalmente que investigaría más sobre la historia de Dante y Beatriz.

\- Es una historia maravillosa pero a la vez muy triste.

\- Así es... -

Permaneció en silencio unos segundos

\- Regina, no quiero ser como Dante. - la morena lo observó extrañada...

\- No te entiendo - Él sonrió un poco.

\- No quiero tener sólo una musa inspiradora. Y quiero tener más que una amistad con mi ángel de bellos ojos castaños... - Regina bajó la mirada aguardando lo que vendría...

\- Regina... estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y mi corazón ya no puede seguir ocultándolo - dejó su copa sobre la mesita de centro.

 _OK, Al parecer Azul no se equivocó con lo que dijo_ \- pensó Regina.

\- Alex, yo...

\- Shhh, sé que tal vez soy un loco al confesártelo así tan de repente y sé también que me vez sólo como un amigo, pero me gustaría ser más que ello - tomó la copa que aún sujetaba la morena y la puso sobre la mesa para luego enlazar su mano a la de ella. Regina nuevamente bajó la mirada para observar aquella demostración de afecto y un mechón de su cabello le cubrió la vista, él delicadamente levantó su mano y colocó aquel mechón travieso detrás de su oreja.

\- Alex, recién estoy en Burlington hace cuatro meses, para algunos puede parecer mucho tiempo, pero para mí es muy poco, aún no sé que me deparará la vida en esta ciudad, no sé por cuanto tiempo esté aquí... y...

\- ¿Piensas irte? - la interrumpió preocupado.

\- No lo sé...

\- Regina no te pido que nos casemos, sólo te estoy pidiendo que me des una oportunidad para conocerte, para conquistarte, déjame mostrarte cuanto te quiero...

\- Alex...

\- No me respondas ahora, piénsalo y mañana hablamos... te prometo que si me das una oportunidad, no la desperdiciaré... Haré de todo para conquistarte y hacerte la mujer más feliz de la ciudad y si fuera posible del mundo entero - ella observó el par de ojos verdes frente a ella, la esperanza se reflejaba y ella no quería romper el corazón de su amigo. Con pesar respondió:

\- Ok, Lo pensaré - él sonrió agradecido, la morena soltó su mano de la de él, quiso mirar la hora en su teléfono pero este se había apagado - ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó. El sacó su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón.

\- 01:30 am

\- ¡Cielos es tardísimo! - guardó apresurada su teléfono en su bolsa y se puso de pie.

\- Te acompaño - ambos salieron del departamento y en minutos se encontraban afuera del de Regina.

\- Gracias por acompañarme Alex - dijo mientras buscaba sus llaves en su bolsa, cuando por fin las encontró, sonrió.

\- De nada. Hasta mañana _Bella_ \- se acercó y despidió con un beso en la comisura de los labios de la morena - Piénsalo - le susurró al oído mientras se alejaba. Ella asintió y entró en su departamento suspirando.

\- ¡REGINA! ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?, ME HAS TENIDO PREOCUPADA - gritó Azul evidentemente alterada, la morena se sobresaltó con el grito del hada.

\- ¡Que susto Azul! - dijo Regina con una mano en el pecho.

\- Estuve llamándote y tu teléfono está apagado.

\- Sí lo sé ¡Discúlpame! Olvidé el cargador en la oficina.

\- ¿Dónde estabas hasta esta hora Regina? - preguntó el hada de brazos cruzados.

\- Estaba con Alex - dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones - Tenías razón - suspiró - está enamorado de mí - el hada abrió los ojos de par en par y se sentó al lado de Regina.

\- ¡Te lo dije! - aplaudió la castaña - ¿Y..?

\- ¿Y..? ¿Y qué?

\- Cuenta y exagera, ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó el hada entusiasmada, la morena rodó los ojos.

\- Ay Azul, no pasó nada, estuvimos en su departamento conversando, me invitó algo de tomar y luego me confesó sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

\- Nada

\- ¿Nada?, ¡¿no le dijiste nada?!

\- Él me pidió que le diera una oportunidad para conquistarme, estuve dispuesta a decirle que no quiero nada con nadie, pero Alex es un gran amigo y no quiero herirlo, le dije que lo pensaría, pero en realidad pensaré como decirle que No sin romperle el corazón.

\- Regina, dale y date una oportunidad con él, es un buen hombre, se nota a leguas que te ama, tu eres la única que no se daba cuenta de ello. Abre tu corazón al amor, quizá el sea tu final feliz.

\- Tengo miedo, Azul... si vuelvo a equivocarme...

\- No pienses en que te vas a equivocar. ¿Qué pasó con la Regina fuerte y segura que conocí algún día?

\- No lo sé, quizá nunca existió - dijo tomando su bolsa y dirigiéndose a su cuarto

\- Regina dale una oportunidad.

\- No sé Azul.

* * *

 _ **Él, él está loco por ella**_  
 _ **y por esto que ya no sabe darse paz.**_  
 _ **Él, él es juego de ella,**_  
 _ **tan buena, pero más lista que una gitana.**_  
 _ **Él, él está loco por ella,**_  
 _ **pocos años, pero su corazón es como un cinema**_

 _ **"Pazzo di lei (Loco por ella) - Biagio Antonacci"**_

* * *

La corbata gris reposaba en uno de los brazos de su mueble, tenía desabotonado los dos primeros botones de la camisa y en una mano una copa de vino, _Biagio Antonacci_ , cantaba y él no hacia otra cosa que pensar en Regina y en lo maravilloso que sería si ella le diera la oportunidad de conquistarla.

Cada pequeño detalle de la figura de Regina estaba en su mente, bastaba con sólo cerrar los ojos para que ella apareciera ya sea sonriendo o simplemente hablándole.

Bebió lo último que quedaba en su copa y se dirigió a acostarse.

* * *

Con el lápiz labial en una mano, descalza y el cabello aún húmedo debido al baño recién tomado, corrió a abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Azul y ahora que olvi...! ¿Alex? - dijo la morena abriendo la puerta..

\- Buenos días Regina - Si maquillada era hermosa, al natural era, era... No había en su vocabulario las palabras adecuadas para expresar cuan maravillosa, bella, angelical la veía.

La morena se sonrojó al recordar las fachas en las que se encontraba, trató de acomodar su cabello con una mano.

\- Disculpa que haya venido antes de lo acordado pero...

\- Tranquilo, ¿Me esperas unos minutos? - dijo Regina invitándolo a sentarse.

Él asintió y observó a Regina alejarse y entrar a una habitación, la cual supuso era la de ella.

Hoy era sábado y ninguno de los dos trabajaba. Alex la había invitado a un _Piano Bar_ que acababa de ser inaugurado por un amigo suyo y ella aceptó sabiendo que él esperaría una respuesta por parte de ella a la pregunta que le había hecho el día anterior.

Alex observaba cada espacio del departamento, era la primera vez que estaba dentro, las manzanas en la mesita de centro lo hicieron sonreír pues recordó el olor del cabello de su musa. Más allá en un estante observó la gran colección de libros de Regina desde _Shakespeare y Cervantes_ hasta _García Márquez y Cohelo,_ observó también algunas fotos en donde ella aparecía sonriendo y abrazando primero a un bebé y luego a un adolescente.

Regina en su habitación terminaba de arreglarse mientras algunas dudas aún rondaban su cabeza a pesar de haber pasado buena parte de la noche pensándolo. Terminó de secar su cabello y se colocó un vestido gris que marcaba su perfecta anatomía, los tacones y salió a encontrarse con Alex, quien se encontraba observando sus fotos.

\- Él es mi hijo Henry - dijo orgullosa.

Alex se giró cuando escuchó su voz y sonrió al ver lo hermosa que estaba. Colocó la foto en el estante.

\- ¿Te comunicas con él?

\- No, él no quiere saber nada de mi, antes de venir a Vermont tuvimos un mal entendido.

\- Estoy seguro que te echa de menos.

\- No lo creo. Y si me disculpas no quiero hablar de ello - Alex asintió y calló al notar la tristeza en su voz - ¿Nos vamos?

\- Claro - ella tomó su bolso negro que hacia juego con sus zapatos, su abrigo y salió del departamento seguida de Alex.

* * *

Era una noche tranquila, Regina y Alex llegaron al Nuevo _Piano Bar_ de la ciudad, había una fila de personas esperando entrar, al percatarse de ello, el moreno le dijo a Regina que lo esperara un momento mientras iba a hablar con su amigo y dueño del local para que pudieran entrar sin necesidad de formar esa gran fila.

Regina bajó del auto y permaneció observando los alrededores del lugar mientras esperaba el retorno de Alex, había parejas de enamorados de todas las edades, grupos de amigos platicando y aguardando entrar.

Observó el local desde afuera, tenía 2 pisos y al parecer no era sólo un bar, sino también un restaurant, se podía escuchar también la voz de una mujer que entonaba alguna canción, al parecer se encontraba ensayando para su posible presentación de esa noche.

De pronto se sintió extraña, nuevamente observada, las miradas se sienten y ella podía sentir a alguien cerca, miró a ambos lados, atrás, adelante, hacia el parque y vio algo que la hizo estremecer, un hombre se escondió detrás de un árbol, ella permaneció mirando, el hombre asomó su cabeza y se volvió a ocultar, la oscuridad de la noche y las sombras de los árboles no le permitieron reconocer quien la vigilaba.

\- Regina vamos, por acá podremos entrar - dijo Alex - ¿estás bien? - Ella se giró para ver a Alex, miró nuevamente hacia el parque y algo nerviosa dijo.

\- Sí vamos - y ambos entraron al local

Al parecer el dueño, era un hombre con mucho dinero, el recinto era precioso, el primer piso era un restaurant con paredes cremas y luces en forma de arañas colgaban del techo, las mesas estaban en el lugar correcto y había una gran pista de baile. En el segundo piso el piano bar en todo su esplendor; las luces un tanto tenues, mesas circulares y un pequeño escenario donde un piano de color negro espera ser tocado. Algunas personas se encontraban bebiendo y otras charlando.

Ellos se sentaron y Alex pidió las bebidas, las horas pasaban y ellos platicaron de diversas cosas, sobre sus familias, sus aspiraciones, libros favoritos, ella pudo darse cuenta que Alex no sabía cómo sacar la pregunta que le hizo ayer.

De pronto una elegante mujer de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y vestido negro hizo su entrada, todos los presentes aplaudieron, se posicionó frente al piano y comenzó a tocar y a cantar...

 _ **En mi mente estás, y te quiero cada día más**_  
 _ **Paso el tiempo, pensando en tu rostro.**_  
 _ **Solo Dios sabe**_  
 _ **Cuanto tiempo lo he pensado**_  
 _ **Ya no tengo dudas eres tú lo que yo quiero.**_

 _ **"One and Only - Adele"**_

Regina paralizó, esa canción, esa canción le removió el corazón, le recordó a Él y sus ojos azules, recordó aquella noche en la que sintió su corazón latir al compás del de él mientras bailaban la misma canción... Pero luego todos esos bellos recuerdos se vieron opacados por imágenes de él gritándole y pidiéndole que le dijera que No estaba embarazada...

\- ¿Regina, estás bien? - preguntó Alex al verla con la mirada perdida en algún canto del _Piano bar_ \- ¿Regina? ¡¿Regina?!

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sólo... Sólo necesito tomar un poco de aire - Se puso de pie y fue hasta una puerta de doble hoja que llevaba a un balcón que daba a la calle.

Observó la luna brillar en el firmamento, con el pasar de las horas la temperatura en Burlington había disminuido, cruzó los brazos para darse calor.

\- Regina, sino te sientes bien podemos irnos - Ella giró y pudo ver la mirada de preocupación en los ojos verdes.

\- Estoy bien, sólo necesitaba un poco de aire, la bebida me afectó un poco - sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Permanecieron en silencio observando los autos transitar y la luna brillar allá en lo alto. Hasta que aquel silencio se hizo incómodo y Alex decidió preguntar aquello...

\- Respecto a lo que te dije ayer... Yo... EH... Regina... Yo... Quería saber si lo pensaste... Mira yo entendería si tú respuesta es No...

\- La respuesta es Sí - dijo de una vez por todas la morena. Y él no podía creer lo que acabara de escuchar.

La miró por unos segundos para finalmente abrazarla y mantenerla en sus brazos unos segundos más mientras trataba de interiorizar las palabras que acabara de escuchar. Su ángel de ojos castaños le había dado la oportunidad con la que había soñado desde el primer día que la conoció. Conocerla, conquistarla y separó un poco del abrazo y observó los ojos que tanto amaba.

\- Gracias Regina - le susurró, bajó su mirada hasta sus labios. Llevó su mano derecha al rostro de ella, la miró nuevamente a los ojos y preguntó:

\- ¿Puedo? - Ella asintió

Concedido el permiso unió sus labios a los de ella y la besó lentamente tratando de memorizar cada canto permitido. Pero él quería probar más, y poco a poco con su lengua empezó a pedir permiso. Regina se sorprendió, pero no le negó tal pedido, se dejó llevar y besar por Alex de la forma que él quería. Cuando el beso terminó y él separó sus labios de los de ella, la observó ligeramente agitada y sonrió, le acarició la mejilla y dijo:

\- Discúlpame si fui muy atrevido - ella no dijo nada y sólo sonrió. Miró hacia la calle y tembló un poco.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, una de ellas el no haber sentido nada con el beso.

\- La temperatura ha bajado demasiado, será mejor que vayamos a casa.

\- Claro.

En el trayecto a casa él único que hablaba era Alex, y ella sólo respondía con monosílabas o simplemente asentía. Cuando por fin llegaron al departamento de Regina, Alex preguntó:

\- ¿Qué pasa Bella?

\- Nada, sólo estoy un poco cansada...

\- Mira si te arrepientes de tu respuesta yo puedo enten...

\- No Alex, no me arrepiento, sólo estoy cansada, ya te dije.

Acostumbrada con la caballerosidad del moreno de ojos verdes, esperaba que él bajara del auto y le abriera la puerta... Pero nada de esto ocurrió, se giró a su izquierda para observarlo, pero se vio sorprendida con un beso repentino, nuevamente se dejó besar, quería sentir algo con el beso, pero nada pasaba... era muy pronto - pensó ella - ...Al fin y al cabo la oportunidad que le había dado a Alex, era el CONQUISTARLA... quizá más adelante... podría encontrar en él... El Amor.

Pero tuvo miedo ¿y si no llegaba a sentir nunca nada hacia él?... No quería hacerse ni hacerle daño a su amigo...

Pero bueno ella ya había tomado una decisión... Y sólo debía esperar que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo... Y tal vez sólo tal vez...lograría enamorarse de Alex.

Mientras todas esas cosas rondaban su mente y el beso continuaba dejándola sin aliento, Alex aprovechó para llevar su mano izquierda a la cintura de la morena y poco a poco esa mano traviesa fue descendiendo hasta posicionarse en la pierna de ella, para nuevamente empezar un lento ascenso bajo la falda del vestido con el fin de acariciarla. Ella se separó al instante y con su mano sobre la de él, le dijo:

\- ¡No Alex!

\- Discúlpame no quería Incomodarte... sólo pensé que...

\- Sí quieres que esto resulte, vayamos con calma..

\- Regina discúlpame

Ella bajó del auto de inmediato y Alex fue detrás.

\- ¡Regina, espera! - la tomó de la mano para no dejarla entrar - ¿Estás molesta?

Ella un poco incómoda pero tratando de respirar dijo:

\- ¡Claro que estoy molesta!, Tomar la decisión de darte una oportunidad no ha sido fácil Alex, lo he pensado mucho... Tú me dijiste que querías conocerme y conquistarme primero... Y ya estás queriendo Otras cosas... - dijo enojada.

\- Discúlpame por favor, Regina, no quería faltarte el respeto... por favor prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Ella aguantó la cólera...

\- Ok!, Buenas noches - dijo la morena.

\- ¡Regina! - la sostuvo de la mano para no dejarla ir - ¿Puedo, puedo despedirme con un beso? - Ella respiró pesadamente, se humedeció los labios con la lengua, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Alex y asintió.

Él se acercó y la besó.

\- ¿Entonces, te vengo a ver mañana a las 11:00 am para el picnic? - dijo él luego de separarse de Regina.

\- Sí mañana, nos vemos. Buenas noches.

\- _Ci vediamo domani, Bella. (Nos vemos mañana, Bella)_

Regina acomodó su abrigo y entró en el departamento, necesitaba creer que había hecho lo correcto dándole una oportunidad a Alex, así que descartó el ascensor y decidió subir hasta su piso por las escaleras.

Todo estaba en oscuras incluyendo los pasadizos, ¿Qué horas serían?, sacó el teléfono de su bolsa 01:30 am, trató de alumbrase un poco con la luz de la pantalla cuando de pronto... Un fuerte ruido la asustó, movió su teléfono hacia el lugar de donde se escuchó y observó algunos maseteros que contenían plantas ornamentales caídas y rotas, de pronto escuchó también pasos apresurados bajar las escaleras...

\- ¿Quién está ahí? - dijo en voz alta. Nadie respondió. ¿Nuevamente la estaban vigilando?, los nervios y el miedo de que hayan ido a buscarla la estremecía. En un dos por tres todas las luces se encendieron y un hombre mayor de cabello y barba cana apareció.

\- ¿Señorita está bien? - preguntó el hombre.

\- Sí, sí, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - dijo Regina claramente asustada.

\- Al parecer quisieron robar y al ladrón no se le ocurrió mejor idea, que cortar la luz.

\- Pero, ¿hay cámaras cierto?, debieron captar algo, por lo menos del momento en que el ladrón entró.

\- Sí, claro que hay cámaras, serán analizadas y sabremos, quién se atrevió a invadir mi propiedad - dijo el viejo.

\- Ok, me gustaría que me mantuviera al tanto de los resultados de las cámaras.

\- Así será, señorita.

\- Gracias y Buenas Noches - se despidió del hombre y subió el último tramo de escaleras que faltaba para llegar a su departamento.

Cuando llegó abrió la puerta en silencio y cuando la cerró...

\- ¡CUENTA Y EXAGERA! - gritó Azul, Regina saltó con el susto.

\- ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER ESO? - dijo Regina con una mano en el pecho y sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora.

\- ¿QUÉEEE?

\- EL GRITAR CADA VEZ QUE LLEGO.

\- Discúlpame Regina no quería asustarte es que muero por saber que pasó... - el hada no terminó la frase y preguntó - ¿qué tienes?... parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, estás pálida - la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el mueble más cercano - Ven siéntate - Fue hasta la cocina y volvió con un vaso de agua que entregó a la morena - Cuéntame.

\- Desde ayer...me estoy sintiendo, observada, vigilada... Y eso me asusta... Hoy Alex me dejó sola un momento y tuve la misma sensación de estar siendo vigilada, pero lo que más me asustó fue que vi a alguien esconderse cuando me percaté que me estaban observando. Hace minutos mientras subía las escaleras ocurrió algo extraño... Al parecer alguien me estaba esperando... O bueno eso creo... Pero hizo mucho ruido... Y dejó caer unas plantas... Sólo pude ver su sombra y oír sus pasos bajar corriendo las escaleras...

Azul la escuchaba atenta y preocupada.

\- ¿Crees que hayan venido de Storybrook?

\- No lo sé, quiero creer que no... Pero estoy muy asustada... Sé de lo que son capaces por ayudar a Snow.

Quedaron en silencio unos minutos...

\- Pero... ¿Cómo pudieron haber salido del pueblo?

\- No lo sé - suspiró Regina.

\- ¡Tranquilidad Regina, Tranquilidad!, no estamos seguras que en verdad te estén vigilando, Por el momento mantengámonos atentas a cualquier indicio de que un habitante de Storybrook este aquí. No salgas sola a la calle, avísame para acompañarte a donde vayas...aunque... Eso ya no será un problema... ¿verdad?... Ahora tendrás la compañía de Alex... porque... ¿le dijiste que sí, cierto?

La morena rodó los ojos.

\- ¿verdad, que le dijiste que sí?

\- Sí, sí... Le dije que sí - la castaña sonrió - pero ya me estoy arrepintiendo - dijo sacándose los tacones y poniéndose de pie.

\- Pero... ¿Por qué? - dijo Azul siguiéndola...

\- Primero él dijo que quería conocerme... Pero hoy se mostró algo apresurado...

\- Regina espera - dijo Azul para que la morena no cerrara la puerta de su habitación - ¿Apresurado con qué?

\- Ay Azul, tú.. Tú ya sabes.

\- ¿En serio? - se rió el hada - ¡Quién lo diría del caballeroso Alex Dallas!

\- Ahora si me permites, quiero darme un baño y dormir... - Cerró la puerta de su habitación dejando Azul riendo.

 _ **Un mes y medio después**_

Alex era el hombre que toda mujer soñaba, llenaba a Regina de flores, regalos y mimos, la sacaba a pasear, la había llevado a conocer todo Vermont, además de invitaciones al cine, exposiciones de arte, y las infaltables comidas en restaurantes italianos. Ella se sentía rara, nunca ningún hombre la había tratado de esa manera... Bueno tal vez Daniel, pero era porque eran adolescentes...

Algunas veces él la había invitado a su departamento, pero no con segundas intenciones, era sólo para escuchar música de diversos compositores italianos o para hablar e intercambiar opiniones sobre libros leídos. .

De los besos y caricias que Regina había permitido con el tiempo, no habían pasado, él no había intentado otra cosa con ella, cumpliría la promesa que le hizo. Irían con calma. Obviamente Alex tenía siempre una botella de agua helada cerca, porque estar al lado de Regina no era fácil.

Regina estaba feliz, no había vuelto a tener esas extrañas sensaciones de estar siendo vigilada y le gustaba pasar sus horas libres con Alex, sobre todo cuando hablaban sobre algún libro en específico o escuchaban música juntos. Tenía un cariño especial por él... que esperaba que siga creciendo... Pero amor... Aún No.

Alex la amaba y eso era más que evidente, esa tarde se encontraba en su departamento, acompañado solamente de la voz de _Eros Ramazzotti_ , y sentía que cada una de las letras de las canciones hablaba de su ángel de ojos castaños.

* * *

 _ **No puede haber... ¿Dónde la encontraría? Otra mujer igual que tú...**_  
 _ **Con iguales emociones, con las expresiones que en otra sonrisa no vería yo.**_

 _ **"Un'altra te - Eros Ramazzotti"**_

* * *

Cada uno de sus gestos y típicas expresiones, eran únicos, el rodar de los ojos cada vez que decía algo irónico, el morderse el labio inferior cuando estaba concentrada o nerviosa y el humedecer levemente sus labios luego de un beso.

Definitivamente la letra de la canción decía la verdad, no había en el mundo Otra igual a ella.

Otra canción comenzaba y con ella nuevos pensamientos y recuerdos también:

* * *

 _ **Como comenzamo, Yo no lo sé**_ ** _._**  
 _ **La historia que no tiene fin**_  
 _ **Y como llegaste a ser la mujer**_  
 _ **Que toda la vida pedí.**_  
 _ **Contigo hace falta pasión**_  
 _ **Y un toque de poesía**_  
 _ **Y sabiduría pues yo**_  
 _ **Trabajo con fantasías**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Contigo hace falta pasión**_  
 _ **¡No debe faltar jamás!**_  
 _ **También maestría pues yo**_  
 _ **Trabajo con el corazón**_  
 _ **Cantar al amor ya no bastará**_  
 _ **Es poco para mí**_  
 _ **Si quiero decirte que nunca habrá**_  
 _ **Cosa más bella que tú**_  
 _ **Cosa más linda que tú**_  
 _ **Única como eres**_  
 _ **Inmensa cuando quieres**_  
 _ **¡Gracias por existir!**_

 _ **"Più Bella cosa - Eros Ramazzotti"**_

* * *

Hace mes y medio que salían y él se sentía el hombre más afortunado por tener a Regina junto a él.

Era momento de hacer lo que venía rondando su cabeza hace una semana, "Le pediría que fueran algo más". Tomó su teléfono celular e hizo unas llamadas a la florería y joyería que ya había visitado días antes, una vez haber hecho los arreglos necesarios pasó a observar en su celular cada una de las fotos en las que ella aparecía.

Necesitaba verla y escuchar su voz y tal vez hoy mismo pedirle "aquello", marcó aquel número que ya conocía de memoria... Y esperó a que contestara.

\- Hola Alex.

\- _Ciao Bella_ _(Hola Bella)_ \- sonrió - ¿Qué haces?

\- Mirando televisión...

\- Mm y ¿estás solita?

\- Sí... Azul salió al supermercado.

\- ¿Y qué tal si salimos a dar una vuelta?

\- ¿ahora?

\- Sí.

\- Y ¿a dónde iríamos? ¿Se puede saber?

\- Es una sorpresa, _Bella_ \- ella sonrió y él la imaginó mordiéndose el labio mientras lo hacía.

\- Ok, entonces vamos.

\- Ábreme la puerta.

-¿Qué?

\- Te estoy esperando fuera...

\- Estás loco, ¿Sabías? - dijo poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta.

\- Desde que te conocí, _Bella_ \- cerró la puerta tras de él, la tomó de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Regina correspondió al beso y él lentamente caminó con ella hasta la pared más cercana y la apoyó ahí, ella lo tenía sujeto de los brazos y él de la cintura.

Los segundos pasaban y ellos no se separaban, por el contrario las caricias aumentaban por parte de él y Regina lo dejó continuar, no había estado con ningún hombre desde la noche con David y tal vez por ello... Sólo por ello se dejó llevar por lo que las caricias y besos de Alex la hicieron sentir en ese momento.

Al notar que ella no se apartaba, separó sus labios de los de ella y llevó su boca al lóbulo de su oreja, dando una pequeña mordida ahí y luego besó su cuello provocando en Regina un leve gemido, sus manos fueron a parar a las caderas de su musa y luego a acariciar su fina cintura por debajo de la blusa, se pegó más a ella y algo debajo de sus pantalones hizo recobrar a Regina lo último que le quedaba de cordura.

\- ¡Alex! - dijo en un susurro

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¡Alex!

\- ¿Sí Bella?

\- ¡Alex, para! - dijo empujándolo de los hombros

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Con las mejillas rojizas por el calor, la respiración entrecortada y aún apoyada en la pared respondió:

\- Aún no... - desvió la mirada mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Él la observó por unos instantes y le dijo.

\- Ok entiendo - un silencio incómodo entre ellos se formó hasta que:

\- Tú sorpresa aún sigue en pie

Regina levantó la vista y sonrió:

\- Ahora regreso, voy por mi bolsa.

* * *

En minutos ya se encontraban en el parque, eran las 5:30 pm y el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse dejando el cielo en colores naranjas, algunos niños aún montaban sus bicicletas y reían felices mientras se divertían, él la tenía abrazada de la cintura mientras caminaban y conversaban cosas aleatorias. Regina no podía sacar de su cabeza lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en su departamento.

\- Bella, ¿Qué tal sí me esperas aquí un momento mientras voy por tu sorpresa? - Regina asintió, él se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue en dirección a la joyería y florería que quedaban cerca del parque.

Regina se sentó en una de las bancas y desde ahí observaba como unos niños de aproximadamente 4 años corrían gritando y riendo uno atrás del otro mientras jugaban.

En una banca más allá vio a una joven embarazada acariciando su pancita de casi 6 meses de gestación, un joven que al parecer era el padre se acercó, besó el vientre de su mujer y luego sus labios, se pusieron de pie y se fueron.

Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a su bebé que nunca nació, cuanto hubiera dado ella por ver crecer su vientre mientras cargaba a su hijo, por sentirlo dando sus primeras pataditas, y por ver sus ojitos al nacer. Una lágrima cayó y ella la secó de inmediato, cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió de inmediato tratando de evitar todo recuerdo doloroso.

Continuó mirando los niños jugar y...ahí estaba de nuevo... la sensación de sentirse vigilada, hace tiempo que no lo había sentido y al verse sola en el parque se asustó. Miró para todo lado y no vio a nadie, Alex no aparecía, miró la hora en su teléfono 06:30 pm el cielo empezaba a oscurecer, de pronto...

\- ¡Regina! - ella paralizó al instante al escuchar esa voz. Se giró lentamente y lo vio, estaba ahí, a unos pasos de ella, con su camisa azul de franela a cuadros y sus ojos azules que lucían cansados y tristes.

Él la observó, estaba igual de hermosa que la última mes que la vio, su cabello estaba más largo y lucía un poco más delgada, llevaba puesto un jean azul y una blusa blanca, diferente a como vestía en Storybrook, pero era ella, ¡Regina!, la mujer que no había salido de sus pensamientos desde casi 7 meses atrás.

\- Al fin te encontré - dijo acercándose a ella, Regina se puso de pie al ver que se acercaba.

\- ¡David!, ¿Có - cómo me encontraste?

\- Te amo Regina Mills, y ni hechizos, pociones, y mucho menos miles de kilómetros iban a impedir que te encontrara para poder por fin expresar lo que siento aquí - se llevó una mano al pecho a la altura del corazón.

* * *

 _ **"No importa la distancia que nos separe**_ _ **.**_ _ **Siempre hay un cielo que nos Une"**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

* * *

\- ¿QUÉEE? No no No... ESTÁS... ¿ESTÁS CONSCIENTE DE LO QUE DICES? - dijo sorprendida por las palabras de David.

\- Sí Regina, estoy enamorado de Ti y aquí estoy, dispuesto a hacer de todo para que también me ames - se acercó para tomarla de la mano pero ella se alejó.

\- ¡No David! Aléjate...

Ella se giró y se dispuso a irse.

\- Regina...

\- ¡David vete! - dijo caminando en dirección opuesta a David.

\- Regina por favor - logró tomar su mano

\- ¡Suéltame David!

\- Regina por favor, hablemos...

\- No David, no tenemos nada de qué hablar... Ahora Suéltame... - el hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la morena.

\- Perdóname si te ofendí, si te traté mal... pero... el pueblo y...

\- Es tarde para disculpas David... - dijo intentando soltarse del agarre de David...

\- Hablemos por favor...

\- ¡No David! ¡No! ... Suéltame - Gritó.

\- ¿No escuchaste? ¡Te Dijo que la sueltes! - dijo Alex que llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas en una mano.

Regina y David dirigieron su vista a Alex cuando lo escucharon.

\- Suéltala - Repitió Alex. David así lo hizo y preguntó a Regina:

\- ¿Quién es él? - ella no dijo nada.

\- Soy su novio - Respondió Alex y la abrazó por la cintura con el brazo que tenía libre - ¿algún problema?

David no respondió y Regina ni siquiera intentó negar la afirmación de Alex

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño, amor?

\- ¡No!, Vámonos por favor Alex - dijo Regina, él asintió y salieron abrazados.

David observó como la mujer que amaba caminaba junto a un desconocido que tenía la suerte y bendición de tenerla como novia.

A cierta distancia Regina giró para observar si David aún seguía ahí, y así era, él la miraba alejarse y ella se alejaba sin darle la oportunidad de hablar.

* * *

 **DAVID LLEGÓ, DAVID LLEGÓ, DAVID LLEGÓ, PREPAREN SUS CORAZONES QUE EL EVILCHARMING COMIENZA (Hasta yo me emociono, ya tengo algunas ideas escritas :D ), PERO TENGO PENA POR ALEX :(**

 **Coloqué la historia de Alex y Regina en un sólo capítulo, porque ni yo puedo esperar por el EVILCHARMING, no quise que pasara nada entre ellos... porque todo lo quiero dejar para David y Regina**

 **En el momento que escribía la parte de Alex y Regina degustando el vino, recordé que alguna vez leí un libro llamado: "El infierno de Gabriel de Sylvain Reynard" a mí me encanta porque soy amante de la cultura Italiana (Quiero un Alex para mí haha), y este libro habla mucho sobre ello, arte italiano y sobre la historia de Dante y Beatriz, así que fue de ahí donde saqué la historia que Alex le cuenta a Regina. (Esa parte no es de mi autoría)**

¿ALGUNA OPINIÒN?


	9. Si hubo un Nosotros

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 **SI HUBO UN NOSOTROS**

* * *

 _"¿Por qué... hoy en mi tranquilidad,_  
 _si es tan grande esta ciuda_ d  
 _hoy te tuve que encontrar?"_

* * *

El camino de vuelta al departamento de Regina había sido en completo silencio, él había querido preguntarle quien era el tipo con quien la había encontrado discutiendo _"era claro que se conocían de alguna parte"_ , pero no preguntó. En vez de ello le entregó el ramo de rosas rojas, colocó su mano en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón y tocó la cajita aterciopelada, no era momento para poner en marcha su plan de pedirle que fueran oficialmente una pareja de enamorados, sacó la mano del bolsillo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió diciéndole que vendría mañana a recogerla para el trabajo, como de costumbre.

Con la mirada perdida en las rosas rojas que reposaban en la mesa de centro sin al menos un recipiente con agua, sus pensamientos se dirigían al encuentro con David hace algunos minutos atrás y a todo lo que había pasado en los últimos siete meses desde aquella noche de copas, sin duda alguna él había llegado a hacerle desenterrar recuerdos y sentimientos que ella había guardado en un baúl con llave y almacenado bien al fondo de su consciencia y corazón.

¿Qué le había dicho David? ¿Qué la amaba? El príncipe estaba realmente loco. Eso era absurdo. Él no podía amarla, él tenía a Snow, a su amor verdadero, el amor de su vida... Pero... ¿y si fuera verdad lo que dijo?... ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?... Después de todo lo que pasó y le dijo en Storybrook ¿ahora viene con esas cosas?... ¡Vaya Tonto! ¡Pero maldita sea!, ¿Por qué no podía sacarse de la cabeza su voz diciéndole que la amaba, y su tristes ojos azules mirándola alejarse mientras se iba con Alex?... ¡Oh Alex!, la tarde con él se había arruinado por culpa de David... ¿Y su sorpresa? ¿qué habría tenido en mente el moreno de ojos verdes?, Ella tenía que admitir que había pensado en David luego de aquella noche y luego de la fiesta, pero ya no más, Él se había portado muy mal con ella y eso era algo que no podía olvidar... El desprecio e ira al sospechar que ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo estaba tan presente como el beso en la mejilla que le dio después que bailaron juntos. Ese hormigueo en el estómago se hizo presente... Pero su tristeza y rabia... Al recordar sus palabras hirientes de ese día lo hicieron desaparecer al instante. David... Había venido desde tan lejos!¿Para qué?... ¿En serio sólo para decirle... lo que le dijo?

\- ¡Regina!, ¿Me ayudas con las bolsas? - dijo Azul que llegaba del supermercado con las manos llenas de bolsas. En silencio la morena se puso de pie, ayudó a Azul y se dirigió a la cocina mientras Azul hablaba alguna cosa que en verdad ella no prestaba atención...

\- ¿Y ahora que tienes? - preguntó la castaña mientras sacaba las cosas de la bolsas y las colocaba en la alacena. Regina hacía lo mismo.

\- Él está aquí - susurró.

\- ¿Quién Alex?, - levantó la cabeza buscando al moreno - ¿En tu cuarto? - sonrió con malicia - Bueno tenía que pasar en algún mome...

\- No Azul... No Alex, ¡David! ¡David está en Burlington! - exclamó.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡DAVID!... ¡Pero si le dije que no viniera...! - la castaña cerró los ojos con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - Levantó la voz.

\- ¡Ay Regina, mira...!

\- ¡HABLA AZUL!... ¿Cómo que le dijiste que no viniera?, ¿Te has estado comunicando con él?.. ¡Habla! - la morena estaba furiosa.

\- Tranquilízate por favor, sentémonos para poder conver...

\- ¡No me voy a sentar! ¡Habla de una vez!

\- Ok, Ok... Sí, hace una semana hablé con él, me dijo que sabía que estábamos en Burlington, que Henry no sé qué había hecho con su celular... Y había dado con nuestro paradero... Le dije que no viniera... Que tú ya estabas bien, que ya no estabas intranquila...

\- ¿Que yo no estaba intranquila? - preguntó Regina.

\- Sí, un mes atrás le comenté sobre tu presentimiento de que alguien de Storybrook estaba aquí, de sentirte observada... Yo también estaba preocupada por ti Regina, necesitaba saber si alguien del pueblo había salido... Y...

\- ¿Y no encontraste otra persona a quien preguntárselo?

\- Él es el único que me diría si alguien había salido del pueblo, no sabía si alguien de Storybrook iba querer ayudarme... No después de que se enteraron que yo estaba de tu parte. ¡Entiende por favor!

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste, que estabas hablando con él Azul? ¡Maldición!, ahora él está aquí y... Y...

\- Precisamente porque sabía que te ibas a poner así...

Regina resoplaba enojada, mientras caminaba cruzada de brazos de aquí para allá en el pequeño espacio entre la mesa y el lavavajillas.

\- ¿Ahora qué voy hacer? Ahhh... Yo estaba bien aquí, estaba bien en Burlington... Y ahora que él está aquí no sé qué voy hacer, si quedarme... Irme... No sé qué hacer después de lo que me dijo... - se apoyó del lavaplatos.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? - preguntó la castaña. La morena la miró.

\- Que está aquí por mí, porque me ama

Azul frunció el ceño y con las manos en la cintura dijo.

\- Bueno eso ya lo sabía, desde que nos ayudó a salir... - Cerró los ojos con fuerza nuevamente, maldiciéndose por lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¿Nos ayudó a salir?... Habla Azul, habla de una vez... - La morena estaba furiosa. Si hubiese podido usar su magia... Una bola de fuego hubiera fulminado al hada hace rato.

\- Mientras tú estabas inconsciente, luego del accidente él estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, por supuesto al principio me negué a que lo hiciera y le di una buena reprimenda... Pero él estaba muy angustiado por lo que te había pasado a ti y a su hi... y a tu bebé, que no me quedó más remedio que dejarlo estar contigo por lo menos hasta el momento que nos fuéramos. Luego él nos ayudó a escapar, te llevó en sus brazos todo el tiempo hasta el límite del pueblo, quiso venir con nosotras, pero no hubo poción suficiente, desde ese día no ha dejado de preguntar y preguntar por ti... Ha sido todo un fastidio tener que soportar sus llamadas todo este tiempo... Principalmente porque no quería mentirte Regina.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme todo esto?

\- No quería darte un motivo para que estés preocupada o con la cabeza en la luna, entiéndeme por favor - la morena le dio la espalda y salió de la cocina.

\- Regina, ¿A dónde vas?

\- A mi habitación.

\- En media hora estará la cena, te llamo en cuan...

\- No tengo hambre, Gracias.

Regina entró en su habitación dando un portazo, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la molestaba después de los acontecimientos de las últimas horas. Azul permaneció callada observando como su amiga se encerraba en su habitación.

* * *

Recostado en el mueble de cuero negro de su sala, Alex jugaba con el anillo que había pensado darle esa tarde a Regina, era una bella y cara joya que estaba seguro le quedaría perfecto a su ángel de ojos castaños pues el plateado combinaría muy bien con su tono de piel.

Pero ¿Quién podría ser él?, ¿Quién podría ser ese hombre que había hecho a Regina borrar su hermosa su sonrisa de su rostro?... Un antiguo enamorado, eso era lo más seguro. ¿A que tanto habría llegado esa relación, Para que ella se ponga de esa manera? Seguro que a mucho. ¿Habría venido a recuperarla? Él no podía dejar que eso pasara, si ese rubio había venido a enamorar y a recuperar a Regina, él no lo permitiría, no dejaría que su ángel de ojos castaños fuera de otro. No lo resistiría. Sólo de pensar que otro pudiera tenerla y él no, hacía a su corazón encogerse de tristeza. No, no y no. Sí ese rubio había venido a querer conquistar a Regina de nuevo, él no le dejaría el camino tan fácil. Él lucharía por ella y por su amor hasta el último momento, al fin y al cabo él tenía dos puntos a su favor; uno, Regina no quería saber nada del rubio, eso era evidente y dos, él y Regina se encontraban en algo más allá de una simple amistad, él pudo sentirlo, cuando la morena se dejó llevar por la pasión y las caricias que él le había proporcionado esa tarde - sonrió - recordó la suavidad de su piel cuando acariciaba su fina cintura bajo la blusa, el pequeño gemido que escapó de sus labios cuando él recorría su cuello con su boca. Miró de nuevo el anillo, encontraría el momento adecuado para pedirle que fueran enamorados, se sentó y guardó la joya en la cajita aterciopelada. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a tomar un baño de agua helada, el recuerdo de lo que casi ocurrió en el departamento de su ángel lo había puesto algo caliente, y algo debajo de sus pantalones había empezado a molestarle.

* * *

 **"** _ **Te buscado tanto y hoy que te encontrado sé**_  
 _ **Que no hay nadie más...**_  
 _ **Fueron tantas horas solo y triste**_  
 _ **Hasta que te vi...**_  
 _ **Tú llenas mi vida, tú llenas mi alma**_  
 _ **Por eso siempre, quédate aquí**_  
 _ **...Sólo déjate amar**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Kalimba - Déjate amar**_

* * *

Sentado en uno de los muebles de su cuarto de hotel donde se quedaría esa noche, junto a una taza de chocolate caliente, David tenía todos sus pensamientos puestos en Regina.

Cuando la vio en el parque, su corazón había latido con tanta fuerza que creyó que se le saldría del pecho, la felicidad de haberla encontrado y de verla luego de tanto tiempo, lo había dejado mudo y había confirmado su amor por la morena de lindos ojos castaños; quería hablarle, correr y estrecharla en sus brazos, pero estaba inmóvil observándola, ella estaba concentrada viendo unos niños jugar, una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios, pero luego la vio secarse una lágrima... Cuando por fin tuvo el coraje de acercarse y hablarle, ella había girado y sus ojos se habían encontrado, él caminó hasta ella, pero Regina se puso de pie y retrocedió unos pasos.

Él no había venido desde tan lejos para nada. Él estaba en Burlington por ella y no se iría de ahí sin que ella le diera la oportunidad de por lo menos hablar. Sabía que Regina estaba muy herida por todo lo que había pasado y la culpa no lo dejaba tranquilo, por su maldita cobardía había hecho sufrir y llorar tanto a Snow como a la mujer que ahora estaba seguro amaba con todo su corazón, Regina... Pero él necesitaba que ella lo escuchara, quería pedirle perdón. ¿Será que era demasiado tarde? Habría sido un tonto en decirle a Regina que la amba? Tal vez debió esperar a hablar con ella, intentar lograr su perdón, y después confesarle que la amaba... pero no podía, no podía seguir callando aquello que él quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos...y ahora ¿Qué haría?; según ese tipo de acento extraño, ellos eran novios... Regina, su Regina estaba saliendo con alguien y esa persona no era él y eso le dolía, le dolía mucho... Pero... ¿Sería cierto que estaba de novia con ese tipo? al principio lo había creído... Pero a medida que las horas habían pasado y él lo pensaba y lo pensaba, ya no estaba tan seguro que eso fuera cierto. Quizá aquel tipo sólo lo dijo por decir, pero entonces ¿Por qué ella no lo había negado?... En vez de ello había dejado que él la abrazara. Se revolvió el cabello ante la frustración.

No podía estar tranquilo, tenía que saber si eso era cierto o no, tomó su celular y llamó a la única persona que podría sacarlo de esa duda.

* * *

Azul frunció el ceño irritada al ver quien la llamaba. Se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró en ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - contestó

\- Azul, buenas noches para ti también.

\- David, te dije... Que no vinieras ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?

\- Azul... Necesitaba verla - la castaña rodó los ojos

\- Pero aparecerte así de repente... ¿Qué estabas pensando?... Regina está furiosa conmigo...

\- Discúlpame Azul, pero no podía estar más un minuto sin verla...

\- ¡David!.. Por favor...

\- Azul, entiéndeme...

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste David? - soltó la ex madre superiora.

La castaña pudo escuchar el suspiro del rubio en el teléfono.

\- Hoy, cuando vi a Regina, ... Ella estaba acompañada de un tipo... Y bueno quería preguntarte si es verdad que...está saliendo con él

\- ¿Te refieres a Alex?

\- No sé...Quién sea...pero ¿Están saliendo?

La castaña lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

\- Sí, Regina y Alex están en una relación. - nuevamente escuchó el suspiro del príncipe tras el teléfono - Y ahora si me disculpas quiero irme a dormir.

\- ¡No Azul, espera no cuelgues!

\- ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

\- ¿Me puedes dar la dirección de su departamento?

\- Ni lo sueñes, Regina me mata.

\- Por favor Azul, no le diré que me la diste tú.

\- No David. No.

\- Azul, por favor - rogó - necesito hablar con ella por favor...te prometo que sólo quiero... hablar... Y pedirle perdón. - la castaña resopló y después de mucha insistencia por parte de David, ella cedió.

\- Está bien, anota la dirección...

* * *

Gracias a los cielos, su horario de trabajo era en la tarde, casi no había dormido pensando en él. El tibio sol de la mañana ya se hacía presente allá fuera, pero ella no quería salir de la cama.

\- ¿Regina? - Azul llamó a la puerta y luego asomó su cabeza dentro del cuarto de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo la morena aún con los ojos cerrados, dándole la espalda a la castaña.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - dijo Azul ya vestida con su ropa de trabajo para ese día.

\- Habla - dijo la morena que continuaba con los ojos cerrados. Azul se sentó en el borde de la cama y se dio coraje.

\- Yo... Quería... pedirte disculpas, por no haberte dicho lo de David... Estaba muy preocupada por tí y tenía que estar segura de que nadie había salido del pueblo, él era mi único contacto, no creí que encontraría la forma de salir del pueblo y mucho menos que vendría a sólo ponerte intranquila... Yo sabía que el te quería y que vendría a... - la morena se sentó en la cama, y tomó la mano de su amiga.

\- Ok, Yo entiendo Azul... Pero por favor evitemos hablar de él, ¿sí? - la castaña asintió.

\- Entonces ¿me perdonas? - Regina colocó el dedo índice sobre el mentón y simuló estarlo pensando hasta que soltó una carcajada.

\- Claro que te perdono tonta, y por favor discúlpame tú por haberte gritado anoche - dijo apretando la mano de su amiga. Y ahora si me disculpas quiero dormir un rato más - dijo acostándose de nuevo y cubriéndose el rostro con el edredón, Azul soltó una carcajada ante la actitud infantil que la ex reina malvada acababa de hacer.

\- Nos vemos en la tarde Regina - dijo Azul aun riendo, salió del dormitorio de su amiga y luego del departamento.

\- Ajaaa - sólo contestó la morena sin descubrir su rostro.

Regina estuvo en su cama un par de horas más, pero por más que lo intentaba e intentaba, no pudo dormir, así que luego de rodar en su cama unas diez veces, haber leído los cinco primeros capítulos de _Dulce Enemistad_ de _Eva Benavidez_ , y haber tomado un refrescante y relajante baño de burbujas, decidió que era hora de salir de su habitación, eran las 11 de la mañana, desayunó y se alistó para ir al trabajo, aún era muy temprano para ello, faltaban aproximadamente 45 minutos para que Alex viniera a buscarla, así que tomó su libro y se olvidó del tiempo mientras disfrutaba leyendo la historia de amor de Nicholas y Elizabeth, hasta que fue interrumpida por el impertinente sonido del timbre, miró la hora y aún faltaba para que llegara Alex. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un par de ojos azules...

\- Regina, Buenos días

\- ¡David! - susurró - ¿Qué- qué - cómo supiste donde vivía?

\- Podemos conversar... ¿Por favor?

\- No, no tenemos, nada que conversar...

\- Por favor Regina, déjame pasar y escúchame

\- David, no quiero problemas, ni malos entendidos... Vete por favor.

\- ¿Qué malos entendidos?... No hay nadie del pueblo acá Regina, por favor, sólo te pido que me escuches...

\- David... - ella lo pensó unos segundos y luego se apartó un poco para que el rubio pasara.

David ingresó al departamento y echó un vistazo rápido, todo estaba ordenado y limpio, propio de su reina, se giró para observar a Regina, pero antes de ello reparó en la cestita de manzanas que reposaba en la mesa de centro y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

La morena cruzó los brazos y se sentó en uno de los brazos de sus muebles.

\- Lo que tengas que decir, que sea rápido... En quince minutos tengo que ir al trabajo.

Su Regina estaba hermosa, y él se perdió unos minutos en las facciones de la mujer que tanto amaba.

\- ¿Hablarás? - el rubio despertó de sus pensamientos.

\- Sí.

\- Entonces, hazlo.

El conversar con Regina había sido algo que él había querido hacer desde que llegó a Vermont, pero ahora que la tenía al frente, no sabía por dónde empezar... Respiró, una, dos, tres veces.

\- Regina... en los últimos meses han pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros que...

\- ¿Entre nosotros? - rió irónicamente la morena - El "Nosotros" no existió, ni existirá David, por favor...

\- Aunque no lo quieras aceptar _si hubo un nosotros Regina_ , tal vez no de la manera que yo hubiese querido que existiera, pero lo hubo... Y eso tuvo consecuencias, buenas, malas y dolorosas. Buenas, porque me di cuenta que te amo...

\- David...

\- Malas porque te hice daño y dolorosas porque perdimos al bebé. Estoy aquí porque quiero pedirte perdón por todo el sufrimiento que te causé, sé que sufriste mucho por mi culpa, por mi cobardía... Yo fui un imbécil en todo momento, y no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que por mi culpa, no conocimos a nuestro hijo...

\- ¡MI HIJO! David... ese bebé era sólo mi hijo - dijo la morena ya con lágrimas en los ojos - Tú no quisiste saber nada él, me lo dejaste muy claro aquel día en mi casa - para ese entonces Regina ya se encontraba llorando. - el rubio se paró y fue hasta donde estaba ella.

\- Yo sé, yo sé Regina... Sé lo que dije ese día, pero créeme nunca lo dije para lastimarte, ese día, la noticia de tu embarazo me cayó como un baldazo de agua fría... Y sé que no hay justificación para lo que te hice y dije... Pero estaba mal conmigo mismo... Eran muchas cosas las que pasaban por mi cabeza ese día... Y, y, yoo... Perdóname por favor... Hubiera amado tanto a ese niño como lo hice con Emma, como el amor que le tengo a Henry... Tanto como te amo a ti - dijo el príncipe al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su reina.

\- La muerte de mi bebé es algo que nunca voy a poder sacar de mi mente y mi corazón, era Mí hijo, era una parte de mí y aunque no pude conocerlo, con él se fue parte de mi corazón. No te culpo por lo que pasó... no te preocupes por ello... Si hay una culpable, esa...

\- ¡No! ¡No lo digas Regina!

\- Él estaba en mí, yo debí ser más fuerte, ser valiente, haber asumido mis errores, pero fui cobarde y pensé que huyendo del pueblo lo protegería... Pero ya ves... No lo logré y lo perdí... - dijo la reina entre sollozos.

\- Las decisiones que tomaste fueron las adecuadas, pero lastimosamente no salieron como esperaste y eso no es tu culpa...

\- Quizá si me hubiera entregado para ser juzgada por el pueblo, mi bebé estuviera vivo.

\- No, Regina...eso hubiera salido mal, te hubieran hecho daño.

\- No hubiera importado, Nada me hubiera importado si hubiese sabido, que mi hijo estaría sano y salvo - el príncipe quería abrazarla, tenerla en sus brazos una vez más, no quería verla llorar, le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares.

\- No llores por favor... Me duele verte así.

\- Es que... No puedo no pensar en mi hijo y a la vez no pensar en que en estos momentos podría haberlo tenido en mis brazos...

David no lo pensó más y la Abrazó, fue un abrazo sincero, lleno de diversos sentimientos, ella no correspondió al principio, pero los brazos del príncipe le transmitieron tanta paz que luego de unos segundos correspondió, permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, mientras Regina se recuperaba y algo que hace tiempo no sentía ocurrió, su corazón latió al compás del de David, era realmente extraño pero no era la primera vez que le pasaba, ¿sentiría él lo mismo?, lentamente se separó de él y dijo...

\- David, será mejor que te vayas... tengo que ir a trabajar...

\- Regina me gustaría que otro día, tal vez nosotros pudiéramos... - fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta.

La morena se puso de pie y abrió, encontrando a Alex con una rosa roja y una gran sonrisa, la cual desapareció de inmediato al observar sus ojos hinchados y rojos.

\- Bella, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sientes mal? - preguntó abrazándola, pero su respuesta llegó sola cuando vio al rubio unos pasos atrás de su ángel de ojos castaños.

\- ¿Te hizo algo Regina? - preguntó el moreno colocándose entre la reina y David con una mirada furiosa.

\- ¡OH No, Alex! - dijo la morena colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su...amigo - David, Él... el ya se iba - miró al rubio.

El príncipe observó a la pareja unos segundos, y luego se retiró. Cuando estuvo por cerrar la puerta...

\- ¿David? - él se detuvo y se giró para escucharla

\- ¿Cómo está, Henry? - preguntó con tristeza en la voz.

\- Está bien, Regina... Pero te extraña - ella asintió triste.

Alex la abrazó, no le gustaba verla con esa carita de tristeza... Él mismo se encargaría de hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

David los miró una última vez, ese moreno de acento extraño besaba en los labios a la mujer que él tanto amaba.

* * *

David llegó al hotel donde se estaba quedando y no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de Regina llorando... la morena estaba realmente destrozada por lo que había pasado con el bebé, y lo que más coraje le daba era el no estar a su lado para abrazarla y consolarla cuando ella lo necesitara. En su lugar estaba el tal Alex, aquel que se había ganado su amistad y su... ¿amor? Él la había besado.

El príncipe pensaba también en aquel corto instante en el que la abrazó, instante en el que sintió su corazón latir en un ritmo diferente, un ritmo particular y único... tan igual a aquel día en el que la abrazó por primera vez en el pueblo; Y él se preguntaba si Ella habría sentido lo mismo. ¿Sería esa una señal de que la vida, el destino o los dioses le daban una oportunidad para luchar por Regina?...Quizá.

Miró hacia el sillón que tenía en frente, su equipaje estaba listo, no lo había deshecho desde el día que había llegado. Tenía que tomar una decisión, quedarse y luchar por Regina o regresar a Storybrook y perderla. Cómo David tenía miedo, quizá ya la había perdido, pero su esencia de príncipe encantado quería luchar por ella, pues la esperanza de que él y Regina pudieran ser más que amigos estaba más viva que nunca. Sería difícil, él lo sabía, la morena tenía el corazón roto, pero la decisión estaba tomada sería el quién le ayudaría a remendarlo y no ese tal Alex.

Respiró. Se puso de pie y empezó a desempacar.

Regina por su parte, estaba intranquila en el trabajo, Alex le había preguntado por David y ella había cambiado la conversación al instante. Esa tarde Alex fue muy lindo con ella, él sabía que estaba triste y había hecho de todo por sacarle una sonrisa, así la morena olvidó por unos instantes la plática con David.

 _ **¡Explícale a mis celos**_  
 _ **que tú y yo no somos nada!**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

 _ **Algunos días después...**_

Regina no había vuelto a ver David y creyó que había regresado a Storybrook, pero estaba equivocada...

En los últimos días él la había estado observando, desde lejos pero observándola al fin y al cabo. Su Regina estaba hermosa, esa tarde llevaba un lindo vestido morado sin mangas, que ajustaba perfectamente sus curvas, tacones negros, y su hermoso cabello negro caía en ondas a la altura de los hombros, iba a acercarse cuando vio a la morena con una sonrisa hermosa, pero lamentablemente esa sonrisa no era para él, sino para el tal Alex que bajó de su auto de inmediato y la besó tomándola de la cintura. El rubio sintió su corazón doler.

Era domingo por la tarde y Alex la había invitado al teatro, "Los miserables" era un libro que ambos morenos amaban y verla en un musical iba a ser genial.

\- _Angelo mio, state pronta?_ (Ángel mío, estás lista)

\- _Prontíssima_ (Muy lista) - respondió la morena sonriendo, Alex no aguantó escucharla hablar en italiano, la jaló hacia él y la besó apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron la miró de los pies a la cabeza.

\- _Sei Bellissima._ (Eres Hermosa)

Regina se sonrojó.

\- Basta Alex, vamos de una vez...

\- Cómo la reina ordene - sonrió y abrió la puerta del auto para ella, ambos entraron y luego se marcharon.

David los observó partir. Estaba celoso, cerró los puños con fuerza y resopló.

La obra musical fue maravillosa, Regina regresó feliz, no paraba de hablar de la excelente puesta en escena, las grandes voces y el extraordinario teatro. Alex la invitó a cenar y ella aceptó.

El día estaba siendo perfecto para ellos, pero no para un rubio de ojos azules.

Luego de haberlos visto marcharse felices, él había regresado a su departamento, y su mente estaba en ellos, en lo que estarían haciendo, en donde estarían y a qué hora regresarían. No pudo estar tranquilo siquiera un minuto.

\- ¿Y entonces _Bella_? ¿Qué te pareció la comida?

\- Mmhh, deliciosa - dijo la morena luego de tomar su último trago de vino - Muchas Gracias. Gracias por siempre ser tan lindo - sonrió mientras acariciaba la mano del moreno, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- No hay porqué agradecer, tú lo mereces todo Regina - dijo él tomando su mano y dejando un beso sobre los nudillos.

\- _Bella_ , hay algo que por diversas circunstancias vengo posponiendo, pero ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo - suspiró mientras acariciaba la piel entre el pulgar e índice de la mano de la morena, inhaló un par de veces... - Eres la mujer que siempre soñé encontrar, la única capaz de sonreír y hacer que mi mundo se detenga, apareciste en mi vida en el momento justo, Regina me siento bendecido por una fuerza superior, pues me puso al ángel más bello en el camino. Tú. Hace dos meses tuve la dicha de que me dieras la oportunidad de conocerte y hoy... - sacó la cajita aterciopelada del bolsillo - ...Quisiera pedirte que formalicemos - La morena tragó en seco, él abrió la cajita y un precioso anillo brilló dentro de ella - ¿Quieres ser mi enamorada? - preguntó el moreno esperanzado.

\- Alex, yo...Yo me siento también afortunada por haberte conocido... pero - No tenía el valor de decirle que No, no después de que él se portara tan lindo con ella todo este tiempo - Hay algunas cosas sobre mí pasado que no te he contado y... Creo que quizá debería contártelas antes de empezar con algo más que una amistad...

\- Regina tu pasado, es tu pasado, lo que haya ocurrido en él o lo que hayas hecho ya pasó. Yo quiero formar parte de tu presente...

\- Alex, eso es muy lindo... - No quería herirlo - Y te agradezco porque tú apareciste en mi vida también, cuando más necesitaba de un... amigo. - No sabía que más decirle, las excusas que aparecían en su mente eran absurdas... Ella no lo amaba y eso la lastimaba también, pues a pesar de que ella había hecho todo lo posible por abrir su corazón para él, este no había sido capaz de latir de una forma particular tal como lo había hecho con cierto rubio, cuyo simple abrazo fue superior a los besos y caricias de Alex.

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿David?. NOO!_

\- ¿Entonces me aceptas? - la voz del moreno despertó a Regina de sus pensamientos. Y Ella asintió. _¡David, No, él no podía estar en sus pensamientos, No, No y No!_

Los ojos de Alex brillaron tras la respuesta de Regina, con una gran sonrisa tomó el anillo de la cajita y se lo puso. La joya encajaba perfectamente en el dedo anular de la morena, él se acercó a ella y la besó, cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron.

\- Gracias... Regina - Ella sonrió.

Alex la había invitado a su departamento pero ella no aceptó, se sentía un poco mal consigo y usó como pretexto el trabajo del día siguiente.

Como de costumbre era una noche fría en Burlington, al salir del restaurant Regina tembló un poco, Alex se percató y su caballerismo se hizo presente, se quitó el saco y se lo puso a ella.

\- ¿Mejor? - ella asintió.

En el trayecto a sus departamentos el único que hablaba era Alex, la morena sonreía de vez en cuando y respondía con monosílabos. El chico de ojos verdes estaba tan feliz que no se percató de lo extraña que estaba Regina.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, ambos bajaron y Alex preguntó:

\- Entonces, mañana vengo a verte para el trabajo.

\- Sí - respondió. Él se acercó y colocó un mechón de cabello de la morena, detrás de su oreja. Juntó sus labios a los de ella en un tierno _"piquito"._

\- Te amo Regina - la morena no contestó, bajó la mirada y un nudo se formó en su garganta ¿Por qué últimamente se arrepentía de toda decisión que tomaba?. _Soy una tonta._ Pensó.

El moreno se acercó y la besó, esta vez en un beso más demorado.

\- Hasta mañana, _Bella_. - dijo luego de dejar los labios de Regina.

\- Hasta mañana Alex.

Ambos se dirigieron a su respectivo departamento. Regina entró al suyo y gracias a los cielos, esa noche Azul no la esperó despierta, quería mucho a su amiga pero hoy no soportaría los escándalos del hada, dejó su bolsa sobre uno de los sillones y se dirigió hasta la ventana más cercana, ni luna, ni estrellas se podían observar, el cielo estaba nublado al igual que su mente. Se abrazó para darse calor y se dio cuenta que aún llevaba puesto el saco de Alex. El timbre sonó y creyendo que sería Alex, abrió sin mirar por el ojo mágico.

\- ¿David? ¿Qué-Qué haces aquí?, Creí que ya no estabas en Vermont - dijo Regina sorprendía de ver al rubio en su puerta.

\- No podía irme... - la morena miró dentro del departamento rogando que Azul siguiera dormida.

\- ¡Quisiste hablarme, quisiste que te escuchara y ya lo hice! ¿Qué es lo que te retiene en Vermont? - preguntó alterándose un poco.

\- ¡Tú, Eres tú Regina. No puedo estar lejos de ti. No más! - la morena rodó los ojos.

\- Pierdes tu tiempo - dijo cruzando los brazos.

\- Dame una oportunidad Regina, Sólo una, permíteme estar cerca de ti

\- Vete David... Estoy cansada... - dijo girándose para entrar a su departamento, él no lo permitió, la tomó de la mano y cuando lo hizo observó el anillo que hace minutos le había dado Alex, ella dirigió su vista a David tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. El rubio la miró también. El silencio se hizo presente.

\- ¿Regina? - una voz conocida para ella la hizo apartar de inmediato su mano de la de David - ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó Alex mirando de Regina a David y de David a Regina.

\- Sí - respondió ella, el moreno se acercó, tomó la mano en la que la reina llevaba el anillo, besó sus nudillos y luego sus labios mientras David trataba de controlar sus celos manteniendo cerrados los puños fuertemente.

 _¿Estaba comprometida?_

Mientras tenía a Regina abrazada de la cintura, dirigió su vista a David.

\- Nos hemos visto un par de veces, pero no me presenté, soy Alex Dallas - extendió una mano para él.

\- David Nolan - correspondió el rubio. Alex asintió y se dirigió a Regina.

\- Amor, dejé mi teléfono en mi saco.

La morena llevó su mano al bolsillo del saco que aún tenía puesto, tomó el celular y se lo entregó.

\- Bien, fue un gusto haberte visto de nuevo Regina. Adiós. - dijo el rubio.

\- Adiós.

 _¿Se estaba despidiendo? ¿David, se estaba despidiendo? ¿Ahora sí, Se iría de Vermont?_

 _-_ _Bella_ , ¿estás bien? Cada vez que veo a ese tipo te notó extraña...

\- Sí, es sólo que...David... - él la calló con un beso.

\- No tienes que contarme sino quieres, te lo dije hace poco, tu pasado es tu pasado, yo quiero ser tu presente. - acarició tiernamente su mejilla. Alex era un gran hombre, él no se merecía su hipocresía...

\- Te veo mañana...

\- Alex... espera, ¿Qui..Quieres pasar? - dijo algo temerosa. Él sonrió y asintió

 _ **"Otra noche sin poder dormir**_  
 _ **por el café ese de tus ojos..."**_

 _ **Uriel Ledesma**_

Estaba comprometida, Su Regina estaba comprometida, ahora sí no tenía nada que hacer en Vermont, abrió el closet tomó su maletín y guardó sus pertenencias. Frustrado se sentó sobre su cama, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, algunas lágrimas de ira e impotencia fueron derramadas. ¡La había perdido! Tomó su celular, buscó el número que necesitaba y esperó a que contestara...

\- ¿Aló Tink?...

\- ¿Qué pasó, porque me llamas a esta hora? ¿Todo bien con Regina? - dijo la joven hada entre un bostezo debido a la hora.

\- Sí, disculpa que te llame a esta hora... Pero por favor necesito que prepares una poción para poder entrar al pueblo, mañana mismo regreso... No sé cómo haríamos... Dejarías la poción a una distancia prudente de la línea del pueblo... O la puedes colocar en...

\- ¡Hey, Hey, cálmate! - la interrumpió el hada - ¿Qué pasó? Saliste de Storybrook dispuesto a conquistar a Regina... que fue lo que pasó para que cambiaras de opinión y estés así...

\- Regina está comprometida con alguien más, no hay nada que hacer aquí...Escucha Tink, necesito la poción para mañana mismo... y por favor te pido que me avises cómo hago para saber dónde la pones...

\- David, no puedo preparar ninguna poción...

-¿Qué?

\- El polvo de hada está agotado, la poción que te di para que salieras del pueblo, fue preparado con el último suministro que tenía, aquel que traje de _Neverland_.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- No lo sé, tengo que buscar otra manera... pero no tengo la más mínima idea... Esto tomará tiempo - el príncipe se maldijo.

\- Avísame, cuando tengas algo... - iba a colgar pero antes de ello escuchó lo que dijo el hada.

\- Lo siento David, de verdad lo siento. - el no dijo nada y colgó.

Se acostó sobre la cama. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer mientras esperaba que Tink preparara una poción? Al parecer su reina era feliz, con el tal Alex pero feliz. Él estaba consciente de que le había hecho mucho daño. Regina se merecía ser feliz aunque no fuera con él, pero... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo sobrevives sabiendo que la mujer que amas está con otro?, No iba a soportar verla sonreír con él y para él. No soportaría verla besando a otro.  
Pensando en cómo serían sus siguientes días en Vermont se quedó dormido.

Un tiempo atrás cuando Azul avisó a David que Regina se había sentido vigilada, él no lo había pensado dos veces, tenía que ir a donde sea que estuviera, tenía que estar seguro de que estuviera bien, según él nadie mejor para protegerla que el mismo. Además sintió que era hora para confesarle sus sentimientos. Con ayuda de Henry y una "cosa" a la cual el muchacho llamaba "aplicación" había logrado descubrir el lugar donde estaban Regina y Azul con una simple llamada al hada. Sólo le faltaba un insignificante detalle "la poción", pensó, pensó y encontró la ayuda en el hada verde, Tink se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado con Regina y todo el asunto de Robín y el cuento de las almas gemelas y no dudó en ayudar a David preparando la poción. Y fue así como el príncipe fue en búsqueda de la reina.

* * *

Ella y Alex habían bebido la mitad de la botella de sidra, pero la reina ya sentía las mejillas calientes debido al alcohol y su cabeza empezaba a dolerle. Se suponía que con la sidra y la compañía de Alex se relajaría, pero en vez de ello su cabeza había comenzado a pensar estupideces. Ella había hecho todo lo posible para que su corazón despertara sentimientos por el moreno... Pero nada pasaba... Su terco corazón no latía por Alex y al parecer no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo algún día, así que pensó que tal vez, algo más que caricias y besos podría despertar en ella sentimientos de amor.

\- Regina, ya bebimos suficiente creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa y tú a descansar.

\- No Alex, aún no, quédate un rato más - dijo llenando su copa y la de Alex nuevamente.

\- Bella, ya bebiste suficiente, no quiero que mañana estés mal... - dijo quitándole la copa de la mano y colocándola sobre la mesita de centro - la besó en los labios - nos vemos mañana Bella, descansa.

\- ¡No Alex, quédate! - dijo besándolo - ¡Quédate conmigo esta noche!

 _¿Estaría soñando? ¿Su ángel de ojos castaños le estaba pidiendo que se quedara a pasar la noche con ella?_

\- ¡Quédate por favor! - él nunca le diría que no a su ángel. Regina lo besó de nuevo y él no pudo rechazarla. La besó, la besó y la besó, mientras lentamente la recostaba en el sillón en que estaban sentados, la reina tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Alex y él acariciaba su cuerpo sobre las impertinentes prendas que Regina vestía, de sus brazos pasaba a su pequeña cintura, sus caderas, sus piernas y nuevamente a sus caderas. Era perfecta. Separó sus labios de los de ella y comenzó un lento camino por su mentón, detrás de su oído, cuello y nuevamente a sus labios, esos besos y la sidra empezaban a despertar la excitación en Regina, quien acariciaba los fuertes y bien trabajados brazos de Alex, mientras que pequeños sonidos salían de entre sus labios, los cuales el moreno estaba empezando a amar pues eran pólvora para él. Se separó de ella y se sentó un momento para quitarle los tacones, acarició un pie y después el otro, la morena gimió para él, acarició su pierna derecha y luego la izquierda, quiso ir más arriba pero el ajustado vestido se lo impidió, la tomó de las manos para sentarla. Ella abrió los ojos que en algún momento había cerrado durante las caricias que el moreno le proporcionaba, sus mejillas estaban más rosadas y no era sólo por la sidra.

\- Eres Hermosa, Regina. - los pensamientos de la reina colisionaban uno con otro, aumentando su dolor de cabeza, pero en ese momento no prestó atención a ninguno. Alex por su parte estaba encantado con la forma en que su ángel respondía a sus caricias, tomó sus labios otra vez en un beso muy apasionado que Regina pensó que se quedaría sin aire para respirar, las manos del moreno buscaron la cremallera del vestido y cuando la encontró la deslizó suavemente hacia abajo, cuando hubo terminado, llevó sus manos a los hombros de la morena, tomó el vestido por ahí y lo deslizó hasta la cintura de la reina, dejándola sólo en su sujetador de encaje morado de media copa. Wow.. ! Era mejor de cómo la había imaginado, Preciosa y era de él.

Llevó sus manos hasta los pechos de Regina y los acarició sobre el sujetador, la sintió estremecer y temblar con su tacto, besó el valle de sus senos, su pecho y nuevamente sus labios. Regina llevó sus manos hasta la corbata del moreno, la desató al instante y la arrojó en algún canto de la sala, luego se dirigió a los botones de la camisa y fue abriendo uno a uno, algunas veces sus dedos rozaron su pecho y el gruñía despacio ante la sensación de las suaves manos de la reina sobre su piel desnuda, al terminar con los botones tiró la camisa junto a la corbata y procedió a acariciar los músculos de su tórax, abdomen y brazos... La piel bronceada del moreno era realmente tentadora.

Luego de algunas caricias más, Alex la acostó nuevamente sobre el sillón, se colocó por encima de ella, sin soltar todo su peso y besos húmedos fueron depositados por la piel expuesta de la morena, arrancando los suspiros y gemidos más excitantes que Alex había escuchado jamás. Ya que colocar sus dos manos bajo el vestido era imposible, probó con sólo una, la cual entró con algo de dificultad entre las piernas, le acarició los muslos y poco a poco fue subiendo más

 _¡Alerta, Regina, Alerta, Otra noche de copas No!_

La conciencia de Regina se hizo presente en el momento en que los dedos de Alex rozaron su ropa interior, ella de inmediato colocó su mano sobre el brazo del moreno, parando así la intrusión del mismo.

\- ¿Regina?

\- Discúlpame Alex... No... No puedo - se cubrió el rostro con la mano que tenía libre muerta de vergüenza, él quitó la mano de entre las piernas de Regina, estaba realmente frustrado, giró su rostro hacia un lado y suspiró, Regina se dio cuenta de la situación de Alex, y se sintió la tonta más grande del universo.

\- Soy... soy ... Una Tonta, Perdóname por favor, no debí haber empezado esto... - su voz se cortó con un sollozo que escapó de su garganta.

 _¡Qué diablos le pasaba cuándo tomaba! ¡En qué diablos estaba pensando!, el tener sexo con él no iba a hacer que lo amara, lo único que iba a hacer era mentirle más y él no se merecía eso, pero tampoco se merecía dejarlo así... de... de caliente. Estúpida. Estúpida, mil veces estúpida._

\- Hey ya! tranquila no pasa nada...

\- Discúlpame Alex... Por favor... - decía la morena con las mejillas rosadas de vergüenza y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Ya Regina, no pasa nada, discúlpame tú... No debí haber aceptado esto sabiendo que estabas un poco... afectada por el alcohol, Ven... - la abrazó - No pasa nada ¿OK? - secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de los lindos ojos marrones. - acomodó el vestido pero no le subió la cremallera, se puso de pie y se colocó la camisa sin abotonar, nuevamente fue hasta el mueble y se sentó trayendo a Regina con él, la morena enterró su rostro en el cuello de Alex.

\- ¿Estás enojado?

\- No, _Bella_ \- ella sabía que sí estaba enojado, pero también sabía que nunca se lo diría - se acostó con ella entre sus brazos. Descansa - La abrazó para darle calor y ella dio un brinco hacia atrás cuando sintió un bulto en su muslo - Lo siento - dijo Alex acomodándose para no incomodarla - ella no dijo nada - Descansa.

Cada uno con sus propios pensamientos rondando su mente, se quedaron dormidos

 _ **A la mañana siguiente...**_

Azul con los ojos aún dormidos entró en la cocina y puso el hervidor, fue a la refrigeradora, sacó la botella de jugo y se sirvió en un vaso, lo bebió, volvió a colocar la botella en la refri y se propuso ir a su habitación para darse un baño, cuando estaba por entrar a su cuarto, paró en la entrada y frunció el ceño. _¿Qué?_. Regresó corriendo hasta la sala, abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó:

\- ¡VAYA... HASTA QUE POR FIN! - una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro. Alex y Regina saltaron del mueble ante el grito del hada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Azul, te volviste loca? - dijo la morena sobándose la frente - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que gritar...?

\- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Alex sobando su ojo derecho.

\- 7:15 querido... - respondió el hada, Alex era su jefe, pero desde que él salía con su amiga, era un amigo cercano también.

\- Es tardísimo - dijo Alex poniéndose los zapatos y abotonando un par de botones de su camisa - Te veo más tarde para el almuerzo - dijo luego de besar los labios de la morena, tomó su corbata, su saco y salió a toda prisa del departamento de Regina.

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué tal? - preguntó el hada, la morena rodó los ojos.

\- No pasó nada, si eso es lo que quieres saber ¿aún quedan aspirinas? - dijo aun sobándose la frente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nada? Si estaban casi sin ropa...

\- ¡Estábamos vestidos, Azul! ¿Sabes dónde están las aspirinas? - dijo poniéndose de pie...

\- Pero entonces... ¿Por qué...?

\- ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar? - la interrumpió.

\- Sí, pero mi jefe va a llegar tarde... - rió - Cuéntame Regina no seas así... - la siguió hasta entrar a la habitación de la morena...

* * *

David no había podido dormir... decidió salir a dar una vuelta y comprar un periódico, necesitaba encontrar trabajo Ya, el dinero que había traído estaba por agotarse... Y no sabía hasta cuando tendría que permanecer en Vermont. Pasó por el departamento de Regina y suspiró, pasó de largo, una casa más allá giró hacia atrás y lo que vio lo dejó en shock. Alex salía del departamento de Regina, despeinado, con la misma ropa de ayer pero arrugada, saco y corbata en mano y con la camisa abotonada sólo los primeros botones.

 _Habían pasado la noche juntos._

* * *

 _SALUDOS Y BUENAS VIBRAS A TODOS :)_


	10. Una Tormenta Junto a Ella

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 **UNA TORMENTA JUNTO A ELLA**

La había visto algunas veces y decir que no sentía celos, era mentir... Si por él fuera, correría hasta ella y la abrazaría, ansiaba tanto sentirla cerca, sentirla en sus brazos, sentir su perfume, y extrañaba su sonrisa... Ahhh su sonrisa, muchas veces la había visto sonreír, en el pueblo, para su hijo, para sus amigos, y si bien ninguna de ellas fue para él... Esa sonrisa aparecía en su mente una y otra vez robándole el sueño.

Pasar todos los días frente al departamento de Regina, para ir al trabajo, se había vuelto una tortura, el Hola y Adiós que se dirigían no era lo bastante. Él sabía que la había perdido, lo supo desde que vio el anillo, pero lo confirmó cuando vio a Alex salir de su departamento muy temprano en la mañana hace dos semanas.

Desde la esquina la vio, Hermosa, cada día más hermosa, cómo solo ella podía serlo, su cabello era levemente movido por el viento y su perfecta anatomía se contorneaba con naturalidad hasta los brazos de quién ahora era su pareja.

\- Buenas Tardes, Regina, Alex - saludó el príncipe con una fingida sonrisa.

\- Hola. - contestó la morena.

\- Buenas Tardes - dijo Alex, mientras abrazaba a Regina por la cintura y la pegaba hacía él.

\- ¿Nos vamos, amor?

\- Sí, vamos.

\- Adiós David.

\- Adiós.

David vio a la pareja alejarse, suspiró y se giró siguiendo su camino a su centro de trabajo, Vermont's Pets.

\- ¿Y entonces _Bella_?, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir esta noche?

\- Alex aun no terminé con los documentos que me encargaste ayer... aún me falta mucho, pensé llevarme un poco de trabajo a casa... Lo más probable es que no lo termine hoy... y…

\- _Bella_ , soy tu jefe y tu novio, no te preocupes mucho por ello, ¿sí? Todavía los necesito para...

\- No me gusta estar con pendientes, Alex, "no dejes para mañana, lo que puedes hacer hoy", ¿cierto? - sonrió - sino termino con ese pendiente, voy a estar toda la noche preocupada por ello, me conozco, mejor lo termino hoy mismo, sea la hora que sea... - él sonrió.

\- Te amo - la besó y ella sonrió entre el beso - entonces vengo para llevarte a tu departamento a las 8, ok?

\- Ok. ¿Es necesario que vayas a Boston hoy? el clima está muy raro y en las noticias dijeron que hoy llovería...

\- Tengo que ir Regina... me están esperando... No puedo quedar mal con esos empresarios... No te preocupes, ¿sí? Estaré aquí a las 8 - nuevamente la besó - Nos vemos - el moreno subió a su auto y se fue.

Regina entró al estudio contable, hoy le esperaba una tarde llena de documentos y trabajo por realizar.

Entre documento y documentos la tarde había pasado volando para la morena, los ojos le ardían, había estado frente a la computadora toda la tarde, se levantó, fue hasta una ventana que daba hacia la calle y observó el paisaje... El cielo de Burlington estaba completamente gris y corría mucho viento, el hombre del clima no se había equivocado, hoy llovería y por el color de las nubes, sería algo más que una simple lluvia. Sólo esperaba que Alex estuviera de regreso antes que el cielo se rompiera en dos. Miró su teléfono... Ningún mensaje del moreno, eran las 6:30 de la tarde y él ni siquiera se había comunicado con ella para decirle que había llegado bien a Boston, ella lo llamaría, buscó el número entre sus contactos y presionó el botón verde, pero de inmediato fue a parar a la _"casilla de voz"._ Quizás estaba ocupado pensó. Guardó su teléfono y fue a servirse una taza de café, cuando estuvo por acercar el contenido a sus labios, el sonido de un fuerte trueno la hizo sobresaltar, giró a ver por la ventana y una terrible tormenta empezaba a desatarse afuera.

¿Alex dónde estás? - se preguntó la morena.

La lluvia no era uno de los fenómenos climatológicos que la morena amase, al contrario, èsta la llenaba de tristeza y angustia… ciertos recuerdos de su soledad en el castillo, aparecían cada vez que llovía. Tenía que distraerse, no podía ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, nuevamente se sentó en su escritorio y continuó trabajando con su taza de café al lado.

Uno a uno los funcionarios y trabajadores empezaron a salir... algunos porque sus jornadas de trabajo terminaban y otros porque vivían lejos y debían cubrirse de la lluvia antes que esta se hiciera más fuerte.

\- Regina, se está poniendo feo allá afuera... - Lucía se ofreció a llevarnos a casa, ¿vamos…?

\- Azul, Alex vendrá por mí en unos minutos - dijo mirando la pantalla de su teléfono - voy a esperarlo mientras avanzo un poco más con estos pendientes - sonrió nerviosa.

\- Bueno, pero cualquier cosa, avísame.

\- Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Los minutos, seguían transcurriendo, y ella no paraba de mirar su teléfono...

 _8:45 pm_

Ya no podía concentrase con nada, los nervios la mataban y ninguna señal de Alex. Nuevamente se acercó a la ventana, parecía que el cielo no se cansaba, la lluvia era intensa, y ni un alma podía verse fuera. Trato de comunicarse con el moreno por enésima vez y nada, nuevamente a la casilla de voz.

La temperatura debía estar bajo cero, sólo la calefacción del recinto la mantenía caliente... Se maldijo por haber olvidado su abrigo, ese corto vestido, más el frío de allá fuera, le haría pescar una pulmonía, si se atrevía salir.

 _9:00 pm_

Caminaba intranquila, de aquí para allá, sus cosas estaban en su bolsa... ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dónde estaba Alex? Él había prometido venir a recogerla... ¿le habría pasado algo? Su cabeza empezó a imaginar cosas horribles. ¡Tranquilízate, Regina!... Nuevamente intentó llamarlo, sin ningún resultado...

 _9:20 pm_

Tenía que salir de la oficina, no podía pasar la noche ahí... llamó a Azul pero tampoco atendía.

\- ¡Maldita sea Azul, ¿por qué no contestas?

Intentó comunicarse con ella unas cuantas veces más... pero tampoco contestó, guardó su teléfono en su bolsa, nuevamente se acercó a la ventana la lluvia caía sin cesar, miró su reloj, _9:50_ , tenía que irse, sólo llevaría consigo su bolsa y ya no los documentos.

El frío era insoportable, se abrazó para darse calor, mientras esperaba algún taxi... los minutos pasaban pero ningún taxi pasó, tendría que caminar, sentía sus dedos entumecer de frío y estaba completamente mojada, la delgada tela del vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo, mientras las grandes gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su rostro, hombros y brazos. La mala suerte de la morena quiso, que la energía del alumbrado público se cortara, ahora tenía que caminar sola, mojada y a oscuras hasta su departamento, el cuál no era tan cercano. Lo único que escuchaba, era el sonido de los tacones en el agua del piso, el tronar de sus dientes por el frío y de vez en cuando uno que otro trueno a lo lejos.

Había caminado casi 20 minutos, sentía que ya no podía más, estaba congelada, había perdido uno de sus zapatos en algún acantilado y no le quedó más remedio que dejar el otro en alguna parte. En lo único que podía pensar era en llegar a su casa, se sentía fatal, el pecho le ardía y su cuerpo le pedía descanso...

\- ¡Hey! - alguien la tomó por la cintura - ¿estás bien?

La morena saltó ante el contacto.

\- ¡Tranquila! - _Esa voz_... Pensó la morena.

\- ¿Da-David ? - dijo temblando, el dueño de la voz levantó un poco el paraguas, que venía sosteniendo.

\- ¡Oh Regina! ¿Qué te pasó, donde está Alex?

\- No-no- lo-lo sé - respondió en un susurro.

\- ¿Puedes sostener esto? - Preguntó el rubio, ella asintió mientras recibía el paraguas para cubrirlos a ambos, de inmediato él se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso, tomó uno de sus pañuelos que tenía en el bolsillo y le secó el rostro.

\- ¡Hermosa, estás ardiendo en fiebre! - besó su frente.

\- Estamos a dos minutos de mi casa, ¿puedes caminar? - ella asintió.

Abotonó el abrigo y la abrazó a su cuerpo... Podía sentirla temblar.

\- Vamos, estamos cerquísima.

En ese momento, lo único que quería, era que él la abrazara más y le compartiera su calor...Apenas entraron al departamento del rubio, él encendió la calefacción y la guió a sentarse al comedor.

\- Espera un momento, _Bonita_ \- David corrió hasta su recámara y trajo un par de pantuflas.

\- Regina, tenemos que hacer que baje esta fiebre - tocó sus mejillas - y para eso, primero debes deshacerte de esa ropa mojada - ella asintió, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la guió hasta su recámara. Buscó entre sus pertenencias algo que pudiera prestarle.

\- Puedes usar esto - le entregó una remera de algodón blanca y un bóxer - cámbiate, mientras voy por algunos medicamentos.

\- Gra - cías - dijo sonrojada al recibir las prendas.

\- De nada - date prisa que esa ropa mojada te hará daño - acarició su mejilla y salió de la habitación.

La morena así lo hizo, rápidamente se quitó el abrigo de David, el vestido, las medias _panties_ y la ropa interior y de inmediato se puso la ropa que él le había entregado. Colocó toda la ropa húmeda en un canto. Se sentía fatal, quería acostarse en la gran cama de David pero moría de vergüenza, con una toalla comenzó a secarse el cabello, mientras se dirigía a mirar a través de una ventana, afuera la fuerte lluvia no paraba y parecía que llovería toda la noche, suspiró resignada.

Nuevamente se giró y observó la cama, el malestar que sentía era demasiado y su debilitado cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se acueste y se abrigue. No pudo aguantar más, se sentó en el borde y luego se recostó encogida para darse calor.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero apenas se acostó se había quedado dormida y sólo despertó cuando sintió el roce de unas tibias manos queriendo cubrirla con una manta calientita. Ella se sobresaltó.

\- ¡Hey, hey, tranquila, soy Yo! - dijo el rubio, ella se tranquilizó - te traje algunos antigripales - le alcanzó un vaso con agua y comprimidos rosas.

Cuando había entrado a su habitación se había encontrado con el pequeño cuerpo de Regina en su cama, encogida como una niña pequeña, la remera que le había prestado era grande para su contextura, sino fuera por el ancho pareciera que estuvo usando un camisón propio, le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, si otras fueran las circunstancias, no hubiera dudado en burlarse, pero sólo sonrió, para luego sentir su corazón doler al verla temblar de frío.

\- Gracias - entregó el vaso.

\- No debes abrigarte mucho, la fiebre aumentará.

\- Te-tengo-mu-mucho frío David - dijo temblando y encogiéndose en la cama, sus ojos se cerraban - el rubio colocó su mano sobre la frente de la morena y al parecer la fiebre había aumentado, tenía que bajársela de una vez, de lo contrario Regina podría convulsionar.

De inmediato empezó a colocar las compresas de agua fresca que había traído, en su frente, cuello y brazos.

\- Henry - susurró la morena - Perdón

\- Shh, tranquila - dijo el rubio al escucharla desvariar

\- Perdóname-por-por-fa-favor...

\- Hey, _Bonita_... Todo está bien... Descansa, Shhh Shhh.

Los cuidados del príncipe con el transcurrir de los minutos habían dado resultados, la fiebre había cedido y ahora la morena dormía tranquila. Acomodó su cabello y la observó unos instantes, aún tenía las mejillas algo rojizas debido a la fiebre de minutos atrás pero se veía linda, recordó los desvaríos de la morena y se sintió mal por ello, por su culpa había dejado a Henry, por su culpa ella seguía creyendo que su hijo le guardaba rencor. Viéndola dormir, se cubrió con el cobertor y lo compartió con Regina, el sueño lo vencía también y se quedó dormido.

* * *

El príncipe despertó cuando el teléfono de Regina sonó, corrió a contestar de inmediato para evitar que la morena despertara. Eran 5 am.

\- Aló _Bella_.

\- ¿Alex?, dónde diablos estás, Regina estuvo mal gran parte de la noche...

\- ¿Quién habla? - preguntó el moreno enojado

\- Soy David.

\- Ah Tú, ¿está Regina contigo? ¿Cómo está?

\- Sí está aquí, la encontré anoche, sola, en plena lluvia, cómo pudiste dejarla, ¿estás demente? Pudo haberle dado una pulmonía con esa tormenta. ¿No pudiste llamar para por lo menos decirle que no ibas a venir por ella?

\- Primero, no fue mi intención dejarla sola y segundo no voy a discutir contigo. Gracias por haberla ayudado, dame tu dirección que iré por ella.

El príncipe no pidió más explicaciones a Alex, le dio su dirección y colgó.

* * *

 _Era un jardín hermoso, diversas flores de colores y especies adornaban cada canto, el sol brillaba en lo alto tan imponente, que ella llevaba un sombrero mientras recogía las manzanas de su hermoso árbol que yacía en el centro del jardín. Estaba concentrada, observando cada una de las manzanas, las maduras y las que no lo estaban. De pronto algo extraño pasó..._

 _\- ¿Mami? - ella giró al escuchar esa vocecita angelical._

 _Un pequeño de aproximadamente cuatro años, venía caminando entre las flores, con un osito de felpa en brazos._

 _\- ¿Mami?_

 _Regina no supo que hacer, a pesar de que nunca lo había conocido, su corazón lo reconoció y lágrimas incontrolables cayeron por sus mejillas. Era un niño lindo, de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo, era su hijo; soltó la canasta que tenía sujeta y las manzanas rodaron en diferentes direcciones._

 _Se agachó y abrió sus brazos, el pequeño rubiecito sonrió y corrió hasta ella abrazándola y llenándola de besos._

 _\- Eres muy linda, mami - dijo el pequeño mientras acariciaba el rostro de su madre, con sus pequeñas manitas._

 _\- Eres tú bebé! Eres tú! - decía entre lágrimas - pero no entiendo, cómo si yo..._

 _\- Shhh mami - dijo el pequeño con su dedito índice sobre los labios de su madre._

 _\- Estoy bien mami, papá Henry me cuida allá - dijo señalando un lugar atrás suyo, Regina miró hacia donde apuntaba el niño, pero sólo veía flores y árboles - Él dice que eres una reina y las reinas trabajan mucho, pero que un día vas a venir a jugar conmigo._

 _La reina escuchaba atenta al pequeño, mientras lo mantenía en sus brazos sin parar de llorar._

 _\- No llores mami - dijo secando las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas - ¿Te digo un secreto? - sonrió el pequeño. Ella sonrió también, era tan parecido a Él._

 _\- Papi te quiere mucho y muy pronto estarán juntos - se acercó hasta el oído de Regina - Para siempre - dijo en voz baja, la morena se sorprendió._

 _\- ¿Papi Henry?_

 _\- No mami, papi David - susurró mirando hacia atrás - Pero shh shh es secreto - dijo con su pequeño dedito sobre sus labios_

 _Ella no sabía que decir, y sólo atinó a abrazar al pequeño. Esto debería ser un sueño, ella estaba segura, pero se sentía tan real y no quería dejar de abrazar a su pequeño, ni despertar._

 _\- Mami_

 _\- Dime, bebé..._

 _\- Tengo que ir, me están llamando - dijo el pequeño, volteándose y señalando - allá mami..._

 _\- ¿Quién te llama? - preguntó extrañada..._

 _\- Ángeles - susurró - tengo que ir..._

 _\- No bebé, no te vayas, quédate conmigo...- dijo alzándolo en sus brazos._

 _\- Yo quiero estar contigo - dijo con los ojitos azules llenos de lágrimas - Pero no puedo, debes ir con papi, ellos dicen que un día vamos jugar todos..._

 _\- Oh, hijito mío... Por favor quédate..._

 _\- Soy Tu bebé, mami, siempre seré tu bebé, y estoy aquí - puso su manito sobre el corazón de Regina...- para siempre - No quiero que llores cuando pienses en mí, eso me pone triste. Debes ser fuerte mami, aún pasarán cosas... Pero papi estará contigo y yo también. Te amo mucho mami... Ahora tengo que ir... Es tarde - dijo el pequeño mientras se movía, para que su madre lo pusiera en el suelo, Regina así lo hizo._

 _\- Esto es para ti - dijo entregándole el osito de felpa._

 _\- Te amo bebé_

 _\- Y yo te amo más... De aquí hasta la luna - dijo estirando sus bracitos lo más alto que podía - ella sonrió entre lágrimas._

 _\- Adiós mami - abrazó las piernas de su madre, ella lo abrazó también hasta que el pequeño se despegó de ella, y caminó por el mismo lugar por donde había venido hasta que desapareció entre las flores y árboles del jardín._

 _\- ¡Regina! - ella se giró para ver quién la llamaba._

\- Hey, Regina, _Bonita_ , despierta - la morena se incorporó de inmediato triste porque el sueño había acabado, pero feliz porque lo había conocido.

\- ¿Qué pasó Regina?, ¿un mal sueño?

Ella se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y lloró, todo lo que le había dicho su bebé aún estaba presente y con los ojos cerrados podía volver a ver su carita, y escuchar su vocecita llamándola _¡mami!_

\- No David, al contrario – susurró, levantó el rostro y abrazó al príncipe - soñé con él.

\- ¿Con quién, _bonita_ , con quién?

Regina se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos tan similares a los de su pequeño.

\- Con mi... Con nuestro bebé.

Era la primera vez que utilizaba la palabra _"Nuestro"_ para hablar del bebé que se sintió lindo y extraño a la vez, el príncipe sonrió y la abrazó, mientras aún algunas lágrimas eran derramadas por ella. Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que David interrumpió el abrazo.

\- ¿Quisieras contarme? - ella lo dudó unos segundos, pero luego asintió, se acomodó en la cama y David se sentó junto a ella, esperando escucharla...

\- Estaba yo en un jardín, era hermoso... había muchas flores... - Ella le contó su sueño, excluyendo las palabras de su pequeño sobre ellos dos, le describió las características físicas del bebé y David no cabía en la felicidad, parecían una pareja de esposos hablando de sus sueños mientras compartían la cama aún por la mañana, hablaron de muchas cosas más mientras, amanecía.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Regina?

\- Mejor, pero me arde un poco la garganta.

\- La lluvia te hizo daño...

\- Pero no pasó a mayores gracias a ti David, gracias por haber cuidado de mí.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, somos amigos, no? - ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Ver a Regina con el cabello alborotado de recién levantada, su rostro sin una gota de maquillaje y esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro dirigida sólo a él, era lo mejor que le había pasado desde que llegó a esta ciudad.

\- ¿Has visto mi teléfono?, sabes si Alex me llamó - preguntó preocupada...

\- Bueno, él... Él llamó mientras dormías -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo está? ¿Dónde está? -

\- Regresando de Boston, viene a verte...

\- ¿Recién, hoy?, pero que le paso ayer...

\- No lo sé _Bonita_... Ya te lo dirá él... - no le gustaba que la conversación sea sobre ese tipo y los celos lo mataban cuando ella se preocupaba por él; entonces recordó los desvaríos de la reina y decidió preguntarle lo que había pensado anoche.

\- Regina, ¿te gustaría hablar con Henry? - a la morena se le iluminaron los ojos, pero luego agachó la mirada.

\- No creo que él, quiera hablar conmigo.

\- Estás equivocada - le levantó el mentón - él también te extraña - sin esperar una respuesta de la reina, el príncipe tomó su teléfono y llamó a su nieto.

\- ¿Henry?

\- ¿David?, aún es de madrugada en esta parte del mundo - dijo entre un bostezo. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Alguien quiere hablar contigo... - entregó el teléfono a Regina.

\- ¿Henry? - dijo la reina con cierto temor. Al escuchar la voz de su madre al adolescente se le quitó el sueño y se sentó en la cama.

\- Mamaaaa - gritó feliz, a Regina se les escaparon algunas lágrimas - Te extraño, tanto.

\- También te extraño hijo…

\- Mamá, regresa a Storybrook por favor... Quiero verte... Decirte que... Que lo siento.

\- Henry tranquilo...  
\- Es que mamá... yo fui tan malo contigo.  
\- No te sientas mal... Entiendo tu reacción... Yo te defraude.

\- No mamá, Yo me comporté mal contigo, soy un mal hijo... Debí creer en ti, en tu promesa de cambio por mí... Pero en vez de ello dudé de tu palabra... Y no sabes cuánto me pesa haberlo hecho, estoy muy arrepentido de lo que te dije ese día... Ahora sólo quiero verte, abrazarte... Cuándo regresas?, vas a regresar verdad?

La morena miró al príncipe.

\- No lo sé, Henry...

\- Mamá, aqui las cosas han cambiado, ya todo ha sido olvidado, las personas saben que lo ocurrido entre tú y el abuelo no fue una traición a la abuela... - a Regina se le encendieron las mejillas, no quería hablar de esas cosas con su hijo.

\- Henry, escucha... Ehh tengo que ver la forma de que alguien prepare una poción para poder regresar y no es tan fácil.

\- Pero lo vas a intentar, dime que vas a intentar ver la forma que alguien prepare una poción.

\- Lo haré Henry, lo haré.

\- Te amo mamá.

\- Yo también te amo Henry.

\- Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero tengo que alistarme para la escuela.

\- Los estudios son lo primero, ve Henry ve... Otro día hablamos.

\- ¿David está contigo?

\- Si

\- ¿Te está cuidando?

\- Sí - dijo la morena sonriendo.

\- Más le vale, está advertido, tiene que cuidarte sino se las verá conmigo. Adiós mamá

\- Adiós hijo.

La morena colgó el teléfono y se lo entregó a David.

\- Lo de regresar a Storybrook fue mentira, ¿cierto? - preguntó el príncipe

\- Tengo miedo David. No quiero regresar - dijo la morena preocupada.

\- Entiendo.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que la morena se levantó de la cama.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Al baño...

La morena se puso de pie, y escuchó la risa del príncipe.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- De nada, de nada - dijo él, aun riendo.

\- ¿De qué te ríes David Nolan? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? Habla! - dijo seria y cruzando los brazos fingiendo molestia.

\- Es que te ves graciosa - dijo señalando su ropa, la morena se observó y se dio cuenta que aún llevaba puesta la ropa de David, la remera le llegaba hasta los muslos, la jaló hacia abajo pero esta no estiraba más, con la mejillas rojas debido a las burlas de David entró al baño sonriendo también mientras el príncipe no paraba de reír ante la reacción de la morena.

Momentos como estos eran maravillosos y aunque él sabía que sólo eran efímeros, quería disfrutarlos, disfrutarlos antes de perderla otra vez. ¡Tan cerca y tan lejos!, así la sentía, así la tenía. Alex no demoraba en llegar y ella se iría.

* * *

Snow se había levantado temprano a preparar el desayuno para Henry. Emma aún dormía. Cuando fue a despertar a su nieto, lo escuchó hablando por teléfono, pegó su oído a la puerta de la habitación y escuchó toda la conversación. Se llenó de rabia al saber que David se encontraba con Regina y la cuidaba. Furiosa, tomó su teléfono y digitó un número.

\- Me dijiste que ella salía con alguien más y que ese alguien no era David. ¿me estás mintiendo?

\- Claro que no... Ella sale con un tal Alex, de dónde sacaste esa idea.

\- Acabo de escuchar a mi nieto hablar con ella y al parecer están juntos. Escúchame bien... Me prometiste lealtad y estar al tanto de todo lo que pase fuera con ella y mi esposo. Así que ponte las pilas - colgó.

* * *

La morena salió del baño y no encontró a David, abrió las cortinas y miró por la ventana, las pistas estaban aún mojadas, pero ya no llovía, ella estaba feliz, había soñado con su bebé y había hablado con Henry.

\- Regina, Alex está aquí - dijo David, al abrir la puerta.

El moreno entró en la habitación y Regina corrió a abrazarlo, Alex hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no viniste a verme?

\- Bella, discúlpame - dijo juntando su frente a la de ella, para luego besarla en los labios. David apartó la vista.

\- ¿Pero dime que te pasó? Te estuve llamando pero no contestabas.

\- También intenté llamarte, pero las líneas telefónicas habían colapsado... La tormenta malogró algunas carreras y fue difícil conducir de madrugada, así que decidí esperar a que pasara.

\- ¿Pero estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien - sonrió él, Regina lo abrazó, y nuevamente Alex hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada Bella, solo que dormir en el auto, no es nada cómodo - ella sonrió

\- ¿Y tú, cómo estás? - dijo alejándose un poco para observarla - ¿Y esa ropa?

\- Es de David - dijo sonriendo - cómo anoche no llegaste por mí, tuve que salir de la oficina en plena lluvia...

\- ¿Y Azul?

\- No lo sé, nunca me contestó, supongo que debe ser por lo de las líneas telefónicas colapsadas - frunció el ceño - David me encontró y me trajo a su apartamento, ayer estaba realmente mal, sino hubiera sido por David, creo que hubiera muerto de hipotermia - ella sonrió al príncipe, que miraba desde la puerta. Alex se giró para mirarlo también

\- Gracias por haber cuidado de ella - el príncipe asintió.

\- ¿Nos vamos, amor?

\- Sí, vamos, quiero cambiarme - dijo ella mirando la ropa que llevaba puesta y luego a David, el rubio sonrió y ella también. Alex se percató, se sacó el abrigo que llevaba puesto y se lo puso, la tomó de la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta del apartamento de David.

\- Gracias por todo David - dijo la morena abrazando al rubio. El correspondió el abrazo.

\- Gracias David - Alex estrechó su mano con la de David y luego salió con Regina del apartamento.

Los celos invadían a Alex, David había estado para calmar su fiebre y no él. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por haberla dejado sola, pero no había podido hacer nada, ese asunto en Boston no podía esperar.

Al llegar a su departamento, Alex abrazó a Regina y la besó.

\- Estoy muy contento de que no te haya pasado nada, pero nunca me voy a perdonar haberte dejado sola anoche.

\- Estoy bien Alex, un poco agripada pero bien.

\- Si te sientes mal, no vayas a la oficina los días que creas necesarios, tomate tu tiempo para que te recuperes - acarició su mejilla - ¿lo harás?

\- Pero aún no he terminado con...

\- ¿Regina? - interrumpió

\- Está bien, está bien.

\- ¿segura? - la morena rodó los ojos

\- Sí Alex, lo prometo - sonrió

\- Te amo, Bella. - le dio un último beso y la morena entró a su departamento

\- Esta vez no voy a gritar, me comportaré como una buena amiga y dejaré que me cuentes que pasó, o mejor dicho que NO pasó - dijo Azul, levantando una ceja, desde donde estaba sentada con su taza de café en la mano, mientras examinaba a Regina de pies a cabeza

\- Ay Azul - rodó los ojos - mejor dime, ¿Por qué no me contestaste ayer? Te estuve llamando... - dijo desabotonando el abrigo, mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

\- No sé qué pasó, intenté también llamarte, para saber cómo estabas, pero las llamadas no entraban...Y buenooo al parecer estabas muy bien - dijo mirando la ropa que llevaba puesta la morena. - Cuéntame Regina, ¿Qué tal Alex?, su ropa te queda muy bien - dijo mientras reía.

\- Esta ropa no es de Alex, es de David.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo de David?

El hada siguió a Regina hasta su habitación, le insistió tanto que acabó contándole contó todo...

* * *

Recostado en el mueble principal de su sala David pensaba en la noche de _Tormenta junto a ella_ , él no lo vio venir y el que fuera algo no previsto le había encantado, obviamente no le gustó verla vulnerable, pero amó cuidarla y sobre todo verla sonreír hoy temprano en la mañana, los ojos color chocolate habían brillado de emoción cuando habló de su bebé, él había cerrado sus ojos y lo había imaginado tal y conforme ella lo describió. El amor por esa criaturita que ninguno conoció estaría en sus corazones siempre.

* * *

¿Alguna opinión?


	11. Azul Océano

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 **AZUL OCÉANO**

* * *

 _"Qué bonita estás, cada día más..._  
 _Tanto que decir, tanto que reír para no llorar"_

* * *

Semana y media después de la terrible tormenta que azotó Vermont, Regina y Azul habían salido a correr un domingo por la mañana, el hada había insistido a la morena para que la acompañara, según ella el estar mucho tiempo sentada en la oficina, le había hecho subir unas cuantas libras. La morena se negó al principio, el madrugar un domingo por la mañana no era nada placentero. Pero bien, ahí estaba ella, corriendo al lado de su amiga alrededor del lago _Champlain_ , ambas vistiendo ropa de deporte.

\- Azul, tú fuiste, la que quiso esto, ahora no te quejes y corre.

\- Es que - Re - gi - na - no - puedo más - tengo - el - Cora - zón - en la - gar - ganta - dijo el hada agitadamente y se acostó sobre la hierba verde.

\- ¡Eres una exagerada! - dijo la morena, alcanzando una botella de agua a su amiga.

\- Te odio - dijo el hada aún agitada y con la respiración entrecortada.

\- ¿Y ahora que hice, se puede saber?

\- ¿cómo haces para verte así?

\- ¿así, cómo? Explícate - dijo cruzando los brazos, y observándose.

\- Así de Guapa siempre... Te envidio Regina - la morena soltó una carcajada.

\- No te burles Regina. Y ya dime ¿cómo haces?

La reina no paraba de reír y entre risas contestó.

\- Sabes que no hago nada Azul, ¡así soy!

\- Eres muy humilde, ¿lo sabes? - dijo el hada riendo también.

\- Hey, Buenos días - ambas mujeres aun sonriendo voltearon hacia donde venía la voz.

¿Cuánto daría por ver esa sonrisa todas las mañanas? Se preguntó él. En definitiva la sonrisa de ella, sería capaz de iluminar no solo un día, sino su vida entera.

\- Hola David - saludó la morena, despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Sigamos corriendo, Regina - dijo el hada poniéndose de pie.

\- Buenos días para ti también Azul.

\- Hola David - contestó y luego bebió un poco de agua de su botella.

\- ¿Cómo estás?, no he sabido nada de ti desde la última vez...

\- Estoy bien - dijo sonriendo, Gracias por preguntar.

Nunca la había visto en ropa de deporte, era la primera vez, ese _leggin_ deportivo y _top_ ajustados la hacían ver espectacular y juvenil. La mirada del príncipe recorrió cada curva y por más que intentó disimular no lo logró.

\- Te ves muy bien - fue lo que sólo atinó a comentar, la morena se sonrojó y Azul rodó los ojos.

\- Gracias.

* * *

 _ **"…Sé que puedo controlar mis pensamientos...**_ **** _ **Pero es imposible callarme lo que siento…"**_

* * *

\- ¿Han desayunado? Las invito, aquí cerca hay un lugar pequeño… pero…

\- Regina, Alex debe estar esperándote en casa - interrumpió Azul.

La reina miró a David cómo diciendo "lo siento" y él entendió su mirada.

\- Gracias por la invitación, pero Alex me está esperando. Tal vez otro día... - Azul frunció el ceño mientras los amigos sonreían mutuamente.

\- Otro día entonces - contestó el príncipe - Nos vemos - él colocó las manos en los bolsillos, se acercó para besar la mejilla de la reina y se retiró, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a las facciones coloradas de la morena, que hicieron a su corazón dar un brinco.

\- Nos vemos, David - susurró la morena mientras lo veía alejarse.

\- ¿En serio planeas verlo de nuevo? - preguntó Azul, extrañada.

\- Quizá.

\- Regina, no quiero verte lastimada - la morena meditó las palabras de su amiga, pero se defendió al instante

\- ¿Qué- que quieres decir con eso? No te entiendo... ¿Por qué resultaría lastimada?

\- ¡Regina! Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir...

\- Podemos vernos como amigos Azul, estoy saliendo con Alex. Y David, David es sólo un amigo. Vamos de una vez - espetó la morena culminando la charla con su amiga y volviendo a correr en dirección a la ciudad. El hada no tuvo más remedio que seguirle el paso.

* * *

La voz de _Vasco Rossi_ y el respiro de la morena eran todo lo que se oía en el departamento de Alex, mientras él observaba a su _Bella Beatríz,_ dormir en sus brazos. Habían pasado la mañana juntos, abrazados, compartiendo algunos besos y caricias traviesas mientras miraban una serie italiana titulada _Braccialetti Rossi,_ después de ello el moreno la había hecho reír hablando en italiano y contándole anécdotas graciosas vividas en _La_ _Cita Eterna, Roma_. Él había preparado para ella una de sus especialidades y Regina no podía estar más feliz. Finalmente, luego del almuerzo ambos decidieron descansar un poco mientras Alex le traducía cada una de las canciones que escuchaban, hasta que la morena se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, levantó a Regina un poco, tomó el celular y miró la pantalla. El sólo ver el nombre del emisor del mensaje, lo preocupó, volvió a mirar a Regina que dormía profundamente, con cuidado la acostó en el mueble y se puso de pie para leer el mensaje. Lo que leyó en él no hizo más que confirmar su sospecha. Tendría que viajar con urgencia a Boston, nuevamente.

Maldición, ¿Por qué había tenido que volver, cuándo todo estaba bien entre él y Regina? ¿Por qué?... La vida era tan cruel a veces.

\- ¿Alex? - dijo la morena aún adormitada levantando el rostro del mueble.

\- ¡Bella! - contestó con una sonrisa fingida.

\- ¿Pasa algo?, te ves preocupado.

\- ¡Oh no!, claro que no! - contestó guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y se dirigió a sentar junto a ella - ¿Qué te parece si salimos a caminar? - acomodó su cabello que estaba ligeramente alborotado y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

No muy convencida de la respuesta del moreno, ella asintió y correspondió el beso.

* * *

 _ **"…Ya me enteré...**_ **** _ **Que hay alguien nuevo acariciando tu piel...**_  
 _ **Aquel el idiota al que quieres convencer**_ ** _..._** _ **Que tú y yo somos pasado..."**_

Desde aquella noche de tormenta, en donde había estado más cerca de ella que nunca, sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a la morena cada vez que ponía un pie en su recámara, parecía que su dulce perfume se había quedado impregnado en cada rincón de su habitación. Obviamente no era la primera vez que dormía junto a la morena... Pero la primera vez fue en otras circunstancias y con unas cuantas copas de más y no se sintió como se sentía en estos momentos; atraído por ella, hasta el tuétano.

 _ **"...Y no dejaré de Amarte, Aunque estés con él..."**_

* * *

Era una tarde soleada, el sol brillaba fuertemente en el firmamento, se podía escuchar el canto de algunas aves, la ciudad estaba en pleno movimiento, algunos niños regresaban de la escuela junto a sus madres, y los más grandes iban en bicicleta. Algunos turistas recorrían la ciudad con sus modernas cámaras fotográficas, capturando paisajes y momentos para el recuerdo.

\- Alex, ¿otra vez a Boston? ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó preocupada, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- Nada Bella, nada! Sólo debo terminar con lo que quedó a medias aquel día de la tormenta - respondió el moreno acariciando sus brazos.

\- Pero...

\- Pero Nada Regina, no te preocupes ¿sí? Estaré de vuelta a penas termine con todos los pendientes. Discúlpame que no te lleve al estudio hoy, pero debo salir de inmediato.

\- No hay problema, caminaré... Y respecto a tu viaje... Llámame en cuanto llegues.

\- Lo haré - dijo sonriendo cariñosamente. La besó en la frente y luego en los labios - Te amo - subió a su auto y se fue.

Ojalá ella pudiera decirle que también lo amaba, suspiró resignada. Si bien, sentimientos de amor no existían por el moreno de ojos verdes, gran cariño y gratitud sí. Estaba preocupada por él, últimamente lo había visto algo inquieto y tensionado, todas sus atenciones eran para ella, pero a pesar de eso ella lo había notado y no se sacaba de la cabeza de que algo le ocultaba. Pero... ¿Quién era ella para molestarse por estar ocultándole algo?. Al fin y al cabo ella hacía lo mismo con el asunto de David, su bebé y su vida. Tal vez ya iba siendo hora de que le contara lo ocurrido hace algunos meses atrás. No sólo por el hecho de que él le dijera que le pasaba, sino también porque él se merecía saberlo. Era un muy buen amigo, formaba parte importante de su vida y ocupaba un lugar especial en su negro corazón.

Subió a su departamento, tomó su bolsa que se encontraba en el mueble, sus llaves, su teléfono que se encontraba cargando y volvió a salir. Ni bien puso un pie en la calle, se topó con un par de ojos azules.

\- ¡Hey Regina!

\- ¡Hola David! - no sabía si detenerse a conversar con él o simplemente seguir su camino al estudio, era la segunda vez que se encontraba con él en la semana y no quería que pensara que no quería hablarle, ni pasar un rato junto a él. El príncipe se dio cuenta del dilema de la morena, así que preguntó:

\- ¿Camino al trabajo?

\- Así es

\- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? También voy al mío...

\- Oh, no, claro que no. Siempre es bienvenida una buena compañía. - el corazón de David se saltó un latido. La dueña de su corazón apreciaba su compañía. Regina se maldijo mentalmente por lo que dijo.

\- ¡Vamos! - sonrió el príncipe.

Lado a lado los "amigos" fueron conversando sobre cosas aleatorias, mientras se habrían paso por las grandes calles de Burlington.

\- Cierto, aún tengo tu ropa - dijo tímida la morena.

\- ¡Oh! cualquier día paso a recogerla, no te preocupes.

\- Mmmm, bueno... Yo puedo llevártela... Es lo menos que puedo hacer, luego de lo que hiciste ese día.

\- no te preocupes, de verdad...

\- Pero... - Regina miró la camisa de franela azul de cuadros que llevaba puesto el príncipe. David paró de caminar y la miró de frente.

\- Majestad, ¿acaso piensa que esta camisa azul de cuadros, es lo único que tengo para usar? - Regina soltó una carcajada en medio de la calle la cual fue música para los oídos del rubio.

\- Bueno, Príncipe Encantador, ¿Qué quería? Cada vez que lo veo, siempre lleva esa camisa. - soltó la morena y volvió a reír.

\- ¡Hey Regina! Es mi camisa favorita, además tengo varias de la misma calidad, diseño y color...

\- ¿En serio? – dijo en medio de risas.

\- Sí, y si tanto quieres verme usando otro tipo de ropa, hoy mismo iré a tu departamento a recoger la que te presté - dijo el príncipe y volvieron a caminar.

\- Ahh, entonces esas camisas de cuadros si son las únicas que tienes! – dijo en tono burlón la reina.

\- No, no, Pero al parecer quieres verme usando lo que te presté - levantó una ceja - Así que hoy mismo voy por ella...

-¡Tonto! - exclamó golpeando el hombro del rubio. El príncipe río con la reacción de Regina - Ya hablaremos después - dijo al darse cuenta que estaban frente al estudio contable. - Tengo que entrar. - Él asintió y se acercó unos centímetros más. Regina se quedó inmóvil. Estaba tan cerca a ella que podía sentir su tibio aliento en su rostro ¿acaso él iba a…?

\- Nos vemos después - dijo bajito e interrumpiendo su pensamiento, miró sus labios, luego sus ojos color chocolate, nuevamente sus labios, los cuales la reina abrió por instinto, él se acercó más y dejó un beso en su mejilla. Se separó de ella y siguió su camino.

\- Adiós - susurró mientras lo observaba voltear en la siguiente esquina, pestañeo algunas veces y...

¡Cielos! ¿Qué había pasado ahí?... Por un momento creyó que el príncipe encantador la besaría... Y lo peor fue que ella había querido que lo hiciera. Su cercanía la estaba metiendo en grandes problemas con su yo interior, su mente y su corazón. Esto definitivamente era un error.

* * *

\- ¿Alex? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? - contestó el teléfono.

\- Sí _Bella,_ ¡estoy... Bien!

\- Prometiste llamarme, apenas llegabas a Boston... Y son nueve y media de la noche, ¿qué está pasando? - la voz de la morena sonaba triste y preocupada.

\- Discúlpame... Lo que pasó... fue... Bueno... Los dueños de la nueva empresa, para quien empezaremos a trabajar, tuvieron que hacer un viaje de imprevisto... Y bueno la reunión se postergó para mañana.

\- Yaaa - no le creyó ni una sola palabra, con una mano en la cintura, se paseaba de un lado a otro en el espacio entre un mueble y otro. Azul, con tazón de ensalada de frutas en mano se sentó a esperar que su amiga terminara de hablar - Pero entonces ¿dónde estás?

\- En Boston, me quedaré hasta mañana, quiero terminar con este asunto de una vez...

\- ¡Alex! - dijo exaltada - No me quieras ver la cara de tonta, sé que me estás mintiendo

\- Regina...

\- Sólo espero, que cuando regreses, me digas que es lo que en verdad está pasando. Toda esta semana te he visto preocupado, intranquilo... Y de un momento a otro me dices que te vas a Boston, y ahora que te quedas allá...

\- Regina, escucha...

\- ¡No Alex!, Cuando regresas hablamos, ok?

\- ok - sólo dijo el moreno. Tenía que pensar muy bien, si le decía o no la verdad - Buenas Noches.

\- Buenas noches - finalizó la llamada. Colocó el celular en la mesita de centro y se sentó junto al hada.

\- ¿qué pasa con el jefe?

\- Es lo mismo que me pregunto Azul - dijo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos - sé que me está ocultando algo.

\- ¿algo o... alguien? - preguntó. La morena se descubrió el rostro.

\- No lo sé.

\- Pero... Eso no es todo lo que te preocupa, ¿cierto? - la reina asintió.

\- Yo también le oculto cosas, tú sabes cuales... Y siento que si le estoy pidiendo o mejor dicho exigiendo que me cuente que le pasa, yo también debo contarle aquello - respiró pesado - además... Hoy... David...

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver David? - el hada frunció el ceño.

\- Es que hoy... David... Pensé que... - fue interrumpida por el timbre. Ambas mujeres se miraron extrañadas. ¿Quién podría ser tan tarde?

\- Yo abro - dijo la morena.

\- ¡Regina buenas noches! - saludó el príncipe cuando la reina abrió la puerta - Vengo por mi ropa - una linda sonrisa en los finos labios del rubio se dibujó y la reina no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la conversación de la tarde.

Ella volvió su mirada a Azul y la encontró con el ceño fruncido, nuevamente se dirigió a David y dijo:

\- Adelante, pasa - el príncipe así lo hizo, ni bien puso un pie dentro del apartamento, el hada aún con el ceño fruncido se levantó con su ensalada de frutas en mano y se dirigió a la cocina.

\- Buenas Noches Azul.

\- Buenas noches - respondió sin mirar a David - Regina, me voy a descansar, hasta mañana - y se retiró a su habitación.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- Discúlpala David ella no está de buen humor últimamente - el rubio levantó los hombros - Siéntate un momento voy por tu ropa - El príncipe así lo hizo y ella fue a su habitación.

De inmediato tomó una bolsa, abrió uno de sus cajones de su cómoda y sacó las dos prendas, la remera blanca y los bóxer gris, los dobló y colocó en la bolsa y nuevamente salió hacia donde estaba David.

\- Aquí tienes, muchas gracias - el príncipe tomó la bolsa de las manos de la reina, el simple roce de sus manos los hizo estremecer - Regina al percatarse de ello, soltó la bolsa - Eh ¿te ofrezco algo de tomar?

\- Mmh sólo agua está bien - contestó - ¿Qué tal el trabajo el día de hoy? - preguntó mientras la morena servía dos vasos con agua.

\- Agotador, muchos papeles y documentos que analizar - le alcanzó un vaso y se sentó en el otro extremo del mismo mueble en donde se encontraba el príncipe - ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

\- Tranquilo - bebió un poco de agua - ¿Y Alex?

\- En Boston - respondió la morena, cuyo rostro reflejaba preocupación.

\- ¿Problemas?

\- No - dijo no muy convencida – sólo trabajo, él está trabajando.

\- ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, cierto? - acarició el dorso de su mano que se encontraba sobre su falda, la morena observó por algunos segundos esa demostración de afecto, la mano de él sobre la suya y luego dirigió su mirada a sus ojos, y por un instante se perdió en ellos olvidando a Alex y sus secretos, el azul de los ojos del rubio eran paz y tranquilidad para sus alma. Ojalá y estuvieran esos ojos cada vez que algo la preocupaba, ojalá y el azul profundo apareciera ante cada problema para reconfortarla, ojalá y al despertar cada mañana pudiera encontrar esa inmensidad azul para admirarla.

Pero había algo más en ese _azul océano_ , algo que calentaba y hacia latir su corazón de una manera particular, ¿era eso de lo que los más grandes literarios y poetas de sus libros e historias hablaban cada vez que una bella historia de amor se desarrollaba? ¿Sería el amor que él había confesado sentir por ella? ¿Era posible que el amor se pudiera ver y sentir en una mirada?

Su corazón latió emocionado, ¿era tanto el amor que el rubio le profesaba? ella cerró los ojos y trató de negar aquel sentimiento tan presente y evidente que los ojos del rubio reflejaban. No podía ser, su corazón no podía reaccionar como lo estaba haciendo, No. ¿Y Esas ganas de querer abrazar al príncipe en ese momento?

El rubio colocó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y le acarició la mejilla. Fue en ese momento en que Regina despertó de aquel corto trance en que el azul de los ojos de David la había metido. ¿Qué tenían esos ojos que cada vez que los miraba se perdía en ellos? ¿Era magia, hechicería? Por Dios, ¡que estaba pensando! la única hechicera ahí era ella, y él, él era su paz. Y... ¡Cielos! Ahí estaban de nuevo esos pensamientos, ella no podía pensar en eso, ¡No! ¡David y ella No! ella tenía a su lado los ojos verdes de Alex.

\- David - dijo la morena alejándose del tacto del príncipe y desviando la mirada de la del rubio - Es tarde, creo que debes irte... Yo estoy cansada, y como te dije, hoy fue un día agotador en el estudio y lo que más quiero en estos momentos es descansar.

\- ¿Hice algo que te molestara? - preguntó poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la puerta, donde se dirigía Regina.

\- No! Sólo estoy cansada! - dijo tratando de mirar otro punto que no sean los _azul océano._

 _-_ ¡Regina, Bonita, mírame, sé lo que te pasa, yo... Yo también lo siento, ¡aquí! - llevó la mano de la morena hacia su pecho, lugar donde el corazón del príncipe latía descompasado al darse cuenta que la mujer que amaba también tenía sentimientos por él, llenos de dudas, pero los habían... Y si ella se lo permitía... él podría convertir esas dudas en certezas.

\- ¡David no!... Viniste por tu ropa y ya la tienes... Vete por favor - decía la morena mientras seguía tratando de no mirar los ojos del rubio, y tratando de alejar su mano del corazón de David... Que latía a mil por hora por ella.

* * *

 _ **"...Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al s**_ _ **ol y t**_ _ **u boca me habla del amor y el corazón**_ _ **,**_ _ **Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer.**_  
 _ **Y Es por ti... Que late mi corazón**_  
 _ **Y Es por ti... Que brillan mis ojos hoy**_  
 _ **Y Es por ti... Que he vuelto a hablar de amor**_  
 _ **Y Es por ti... Que calma mi dolor..."**_

* * *

\- Regina, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte mi amor, ¡por favor! Puedo verlo en tus ojos y sé que tú lo ves en los míos, ¡Te amo, Bonita! ¿De qué manera tengo que decírtelo para que me creas? Sin ti me siento perdido en esta ciudad, en este mundo. Y sólo cuando te veo siento mi mundo girar correctamente. Si eso no es amor, entonces ¿Qué es? – Tomó su mano - Regina te juro, te juro que he tratado de no pensar en ti... De sacarte de mi mente y mi corazón... Pero lo intentó y no puedo. No puedo y siento que estoy enloqueciendo.

\- David, vas a despertar a Azul... No grites por favor. - rogaba la morena con su corazón latiendo fuertemente por todo lo que le decía el príncipe...

\- No me importa, sé que esa antipática hada no me quiere a tu lado... Pero que se entere de una vez que TE AMO y que estoy dispuesto a todo para que también me ames. - decía mientras caminaba y se acercaba más a Regina, que por instinto también retrocedía y trataba de alejarse del rubio, pero para su mala suerte pero buena para él, la pared impidió su retroceso, y ahí al verse sin salida, no tuvo más opción que mirar los _azul océano_ , David no lo pensó dos veces, se acercó y besó los labios de la morena, ella de inmediato llevó sus manos al pecho del rubio tratando de alejarlo, pero él tomó sus manos para impedírselo.

* * *

 _ **"...No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor**_ ** _, n_** _ **o te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor**_  
 _ **Solo pido que no ignores a tu corazón**_ ** _, es_** _ **el único que siempre tiene la razón**_ ** _._**  
 _ **He inventado mil razones para olvidarte**_ ** _, h_** _ **e luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte**_ ** _, m_** _ **i promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel**_ _ **. Mi promesa es respetar tu piel**_  
 _ **Y no dejaré de amarte, Aunque estés con Él..."**_

* * *

El beso no correspondido en un principio por Regina, terminó siendo el más dulce y apasionado que había recibido, ella dejó de empujar al príncipe y por un momento logró disfrutarlo, su corazón le gritaba que no se apartara pero la razón le decía que lo hiciera, y... ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando corazón y razón entran en discusión? Uno tenía que ganar... Y en esta ocasión la razón fue más fuerte que su corazón.

Sus piernas estaban temblando, ¿cuándo un beso te debilita a tal medida? Sólo cuando es uno, apasionado, inesperado y aquel que es dado por el amor de tu vida. Pero ella no quería creerlo.

Juntó todas las fuerzas que tenía y apartó al rubio de un empujón. Con la respiración entrecortada, las mejillas rosadas, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos llorosos, se pegó a la pared.

\- No - no - vuelvas a hacer e - eso - sólo pudo decir, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y sin mirar a David dijo:

\- Vete...

\- Regina… Mírame...

\- VETE DAVID, NO QUIERO MIRARTE… VETE YAA... - gritó.

El rubio fue hasta la puerta y antes de salir dijo:

\- Sé que me amas, Bonita... Lo pude sentir en ese beso, no voy a pedirte disculpas por habértelo robado, porque no me arrepiento, gracias a eso me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y espero que tú también - él se volteó para salir del apartamento. Regina levantó la vista, las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro y cerró la puerta de un golpe, rabia era todo lo que sentía, por haberse dejado llevar, por haberlo disfrutado y por haber traicionado a Alex.

Azul había escuchado todo, cuando oyó el fuerte golpe de la puerta supo que el príncipe se había ido, salió de su habitación y fue a ver a Regina, quiso hablarle, pero la morena no se lo permitió.

\- Ni una sola palabra Azul - le dio la espalda y se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente...**_

El cómo ves un nuevo día depende de muchas cosas, de que tan animado estés para el trabajo o la escuela, de si dormiste bien, de si no tienes problemas ni preocupaciones, de si sabes las cosas que te esperan, de si estás dispuesto a vivir la rutina del día a día; y puede ser que de ahí salgan aquellas frases tales como: "te levantaste con el pie izquierdo o te levantaste con el pie derecho"

Para la morena de ojos castaños ese día sería pésimo, no había dormido por culpa de David y el beso robado que no salía de su cabeza y de sus labios, porque sí, cada vez que quería dormir, ella cerraba los ojos, y sentía los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, y se Maldecía por eso, Por su corazón traicionero y por lo que sentía había hecho al moreno. Ella había visto reflejado en los ojos del príncipe algo más que cariño... pero acaso el amor, ese sentimiento tan puro y mágico… ¿podría ser el resultado de una sola noche? Era ilógico! Se cubrió el rostro con la almohada.

Estaba preocupada, le había dicho a Alex que hoy hablarían y ella había pensado en contarle sobre su vida, el rubio y su bebé, pero ¿Y ese beso robado? ¿Tendría que contarle también?, Lo que el príncipe le había dicho antes de irse empezaba a hacerse realidad...pues empezaba a darse cuenta de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo de sus sentimientos y eso la asustaba.

Miró la hora en su teléfono, 11:30 de la mañana, no podía seguir acostada y sin dormir, así que se levantó. El departamento estaba en silencio, Azul había salido temprano al trabajo; aún en su camisón de dormir, fue hasta la cocina y se preparó un café, tenía que mantenerse despierta.

El timbre sonó y ella sabía quién era,

\- Hola _Bella_ , buenos días - dijo el moreno en tono preocupado, lucía cansado.

\- Buenos días, pasa - se apartó de la puerta y Alex entró. Él la observó unos momentos y la vio triste y preocupada y pensó que era por su culpa, eso lo hacía enojar, él estaba para amarla, llenarla de mimos y hacerla sonreír, no para llenar su mente de preocupaciones - ¿has desayunado? - preguntó la morena

\- Si desayuné en el camino... Regina verás... Yo...

\- Antes de que sigas me gustaría hablar primero; siéntate por favor... - el moreno así lo hizo - Sé que ayer te pedí que me dijeras que era lo que te pasaba... porque sé... puedo sentir que hay algo que no me quieres decir...

\- Regina...

\- No espera... Es que... yo también... tengo cosas que contarte sobre mi vida, mi pasado y siento que si te estoy exigiendo que me digas y me cuentes lo tuyo... Yo también debo hacerlo.

\- _Bella,_ te dije que no tenías que hacerlo...

\- Sí, pero siento que debo decírtelo, NECESITO decírtelo... - respiró nerviosa y el moreno sólo asintió, ella respiró algunas veces y comenzó su historia.

\- Estoy en Vermont, porque escapé de _Main_ \- dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos - Yo hice algo de lo cual me arrepiento y me voy a avergonzar toda la vida - desvió la mirada hacia sus manos -

\- Regina...

\- Yo, yo traicioné a una de mis mejores amigas,... con su esposo - dijo la reina con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza. Alex, no pudo evitar no sorprenderse - y... de esa noche que dormimos juntos... Yo, quedé embarazada - ella permaneció en silencio un momento mientras pasaban frente a ella los recuerdos de esos días.

\- ¿Y tu bebe? ¿Dónde está? - interrogó el ojiverde preocupado. La morena levantó la vista de sus manos y ya con lágrimas en los ojos castaños respondió:

\- El murió, lo perdí Alex - dijo entre sollozos - cuando Mary quien era mi amiga se enteró que yo esperaba un hijo de su esposo, yo... yo no sabía que hacer... Estaba asustada y muy avergonzada, él tampoco sabía que yo estaba embarazada y se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de escapar de _Main_... No quería tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, no quería ser parte de las habladurías de la gente, no quería que mi bebe fuera señalado, ni visto como un bastardo... Sé que fui una cobarde... - dijo tratando de controlar las lágrimas que caían incontrolables por su rostro - ... Y lo pagué muy muy caro, caí por las escaleras y maté a mi bebé...

\- Hey, Regina cálmate fue un accidente... Tú no tuviste la culpa - la abrazó rogando para que su llanto cesara; pero el dolor de la reina era mucho, la muerte de su hijo sería una herida que nunca cicatrizaría.

\- Sí la tuve Alex, si tan sólo hubiera sido valiente para asumir las consecuencias de mis actos, tal vez en estos momentos tuviera a mi bebé en mis brazos - dijo luego de soltarse del abrazo del moreno.

\- Regina, tu no sabías lo que pasaría...

\- Pero pasó y nunca me lo voy a perdonar - Alex la volvió a abrazar, Regina escondió su rostro en el cuello del moreno mientras aún lloraba y humedecía su camisa.

\- Siento mucho tu pérdida… - le susurró en su oído mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos.

\- ¿Él se llegó a enterar que esperabas un hijo suyo? – preguntó el moreno luego de ver que el llanto de Regina había cesado un poco

\- El accidente fue muy fuerte, eso dijeron los médicos, yo perdí la conciencia y no supe nada hasta que desperté en el hospital de esta ciudad, fue Azul quien me trasladó a Vermont... y ya luego... - respiró fuerte - Apareció él - Alex frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Él? - la reina asintió.

\- David - dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas de vergüenza - Yo, yo no debí tomar tanto ese día, no a tal punto de no recordar nada y haber...

\- ¡Espera! - dijo Alex, poniéndose de pie, la morena levantó la mirada que por un momento había desviado hacia sus manos - ¿Estás diciéndome que David se aprovechó de ti?

\- No... No lo creo.

\- Regina, no encuentro otra respuesta a lo que me cuentas, tú estabas tomada, no recuerdas lo ocurrido...

\- Sí, pero David no es así...

\- David, no está aquí sólo por querer saber sobre el hijo de ambos... Él está aquí con otras intenciones, es claro que está aquí por ti... lo supe desde el primer día que lo vi en el parque.

\- Lo sé... - susurró

\- ¿Y tú, Regina? - aguardó unos segundos mientras rogaba en silencio una respuesta clara de la reina - ¿Qué sientes por él? - terminó.

Ella se sintió acorralada con la pregunta... luego del beso de ayer... algunas cosas habían cambiado... y tanto pensamientos, pero principalmente sus sentimientos no estaban claros para dar una respuesta.

\- Alex... no quiero hablar de David - dijo cruzando los brazos mientras se ponía de pie, le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la mesita donde reposaba el retrato de Henry y ella.

El moreno apartó la mirada, lo que no quería escuchar había sido dicho, se sintió perdido... su ángel de ojos castaños había evitado responder... y eso sólo podía significar una cosa... existían dudas. Dudas por lo que sentía hacia Nolan y dudas sobre sus sentimientos hacia él, eso le dolía porque podría significar que podía perderla; apretó los puños, respiró e intentó mantenerse tranquilo a pesar del miedo y la tristeza – se sentó en el sillón más cercano.

\- Un mes después que cumplí 18, fui obligada a casarme... – Alex dirigió su vista nuevamente a Regina - él, él era... un hombre mucho mayor que yo...y nunca fue amable conmigo - dijo lo último en un susurro, Alex que había estado reponiéndose de la confesión anterior se puso de pie y fue hacia ella volteándola bruscamente provocando un susto en la morena.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién te obligó a casarte? - dijo con el rostro desencajado, mientras aún la sostenía por los hombros, las lágrimas resbalaron, bañando nuevamente el rostro de la reina.

\- Mi Madre... ella... ella creía que el ascenso social era importante... y ese hombre era el adecuado para lograr aquello, y por lo tanto era el adecuado para mí... - El ojiverde estaba pasmado con la historia que Regina narraba - En ese entonces yo amaba a otra persona, pero ella lo alejó de mi lado, su objetivo era verme casada con Leopold, no escuchó mis ruegos cuando le suplicaba que no me obligara a casarme, simplemente no le importé, nunca le importé en lo más mínimo... eso siempre lo tuve claro.

\- Regina, cariño! Lo siento tanto - la abrazó muy fuerte - ¿Y él? ¿Dónde está? Dime _Bella_ , yo mismo iré a hacerle pagar todo el daño que te hizo - la morena se soltó del abrazo de Alex, colocó el porta retrato que aún llevaba en la mano en la mesita de centro y se dirigió a sentarse a uno de los sillones.

\- Mi noche de bodas y las que siguieron a ella fueron horrorosas, fueron seis años de lo mismo, de tanto dolor y sufrimiento que no podía seguir soportándolo y yo… yo lo maté.

Con la mirada perdida y entre sollozos, ella continuó narrando su historia... mientras el atónito ojiverde intentaba procesar la última frase mencionada.

-Cada vez que él venía a mi recámara, él se preparaba tomando una infusión que le habían recomendado aumentaba la potencia sexual, la cual en exceso ocasionaba arritmias que podían llevar a taquicardias y luego a un paro cardiaco, esa noche sabía que vendría por mí, había bebido mucho, él estaba feliz porque había logrado firmar tratos con otros... empresarios. Yo... yo...coloqué una dosis extra en esa infusión... y él nunca llegó a mi habitación... un paro cardiaco lo fulminó mientras se dirigía a verme...

Yo callé, callé... tal cual lo hace un asesino cuando intenta ocultar sus crímenes... un día después me enteré que culparon a uno de sus socios y amigo de haberlo matado, y yo... no dije nada Alex, tenía miedo, no quería estar encerrada... no más... fueron seis años que él me tuvo en su casa como una prisionera... sirviéndole como él deseaba y sólo veía el sol desde mi ventana o cuando él quería lucirme frente a sus amigos... - se secó unas lágrimas - luego de su muerte, yo cambié, cambié por completo... decidí que no iba a permitir que nadie me humillara y me tratara mal... esta vez sería diferente, sería yo quien humillaría... en _Main_ llegaron a temerme... y ver el miedo en sus ojos me hacía sentirme fuerte y segura... así viví unos años, sola, mis padres fallecieron y yo estaba sola... fue ahí cuando decidí adoptar a mi pequeño príncipe, ese niño llenó mi corazón como no tienes idea, era y es mi felicidad y adoración... – calló unos segundos mientras el rostro de Henry aparecía en su mente - cuando cumplió 10 años... no sé cómo, pero descubrió que yo no era su madre... todo cambió entre nosotros... él dejo de verme como su heroína y madre y pasó a odiarme... Tanto fue su odio hacia mí que escapó de casa para buscar a su madre biológica, recuerdo ese día perfectamente estaba tan angustiada y preocupada, no sabía nada de él desde que había salido para la escuela… regresó en la noche, junto a ella, la había encontrado y decidió que quería vivir con su verdadera madre, hice de todo por evitar que se fuera de mi lado...pero no lo logré... pasaron muchas cosas y años para que el volviera acercarse a mí de nuevo... para luego perderlo nuevamente por lo que pasó con David... fui yo quién lo alejó nuevamente... Yo y mis estúpidas acciones.

El ojiverde, no había dicho nada, había dejado que la reina terminara la narración de la historia de su vida. Nunca imaginó que la mujer que amaba tuviera un pasado tan liado y complejo, era mucho sufrimiento para una sola persona; pérdidas, tristeza, un asesinato, no por maldad, ni por poder, había sido un asesinato en autodefensa... El cual no era justificable... pero podía comprenderlo puesto que la morena no tenía a nadie para que la ayudara o la defendiera de aquel asqueroso que tanto daño le había hecho...

\- Yo, puedo comprender, si has cambiado tu percepción sobre mí - se secó una lágrima - como verás yo, no soy tan buena y la gran mujer que siempre pensaste que era, lamento defraudarte y puedo entender si quieres dejar de verme... Solo te pido, por favor Alex, que lo que te dije aquí, se quede aquí... y…

\- Lo que me has contado, me tomó por sorpresa, lo admito... - dijo interrumpiendo a la reina - era algo que no me esperaba - Regina bajó la mirada avergonzada - ¡Hey! - levantó su mentón cariñosamente - Sé que lo ocurrido en _Main_ , no fue por maldad, te conozco _Bella_ , en estos meses en los que hemos estado juntos, he podido apreciar tu corazón, "tu gran corazón", te equivocaste, como todos lo hacemos y a pesar que no tuviste culpa alguna de lo ocurrido, puedo ver en tus ojos tu arrepentimiento – besó su frente - y respecto a tu primer matrimonio sólo puedo decirte que... Ojala y hubiera estado yo, para defenderte y salvarte de ese miserable...no sabes el coraje que siento al saber que has sufrido tanto a manos de él, no justifico un asesinato, pero puedo comprender tu dolor y la impotencia que sentías al verte sola... - Regina lo abrazó, cortando las palabras del moreno, él besó su mejilla correspondiendo su abrazo.

\- No quiero ver en tu rostro tristeza, ni lágrimas, te amo y me duele verte así, esos hermosos ojos tuyos tienen prohibido derramar una lágrima más, ¿Hey, me escuchaste? - preguntó él al ver la lágrima que inevitablemente cayó por su mejilla, la secó y besó el lugar por donde había resbalado. La morena sonrió. Él amaba tanto verla sonreír, que capturó sus labios con los suyos en un beso calmo pero lleno de amor.

Alex se acomodó en el mueble con ella en brazos mientras daba pequeños masajes a su espalda, esperando que se tranquilizara luego de tantas emociones contadas y compartidas.

\- ¿Qué te parece si pasamos el día juntos? - dijo el moreno luego de besar la frente de la reina.

\- Oh, no Alex, tenemos trabajo en unos minutos, ¡Cielos es tardísimo! - dijo luego de mirar el reloj de pared - Espérame me cambio rapi...

\- Regina, no, hoy no trabajaremos - ella lo miró extrañada.

\- ¿Qué? No... hay muchas documentos pendientes.

\- Bella, hoy quiero consentirte - acarició su mejilla - y empezaré llamando a avisar que hoy no iremos a trabajar - el moreno sacó su teléfono y sonrió para ella.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Gracias - dijo acercándose y besando su mejilla - Gracias por todo.

\- De nada _Bella, ¿_ Qué tal si primero empezamos, preparando una de mis deliciosas especialidades italianas? - Ella rió y secó algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus pulgares, aquellas que el viento no había podido secar.

\- Me parece perfecto - sonrió ella mientras seguía al moreno, quien ya se encontraba revisando la alacena en busca de los ingredientes.

\- ¿Alex? - el moreno se giró para observar a su ángel - ¿Me contarás que te tiene tan preocupado? – él fingió una sonrisa.

\- Ven - fue hasta ella, tomó su mano y la guio a sentarse, respiró algunas veces y dijo:

\- Un mes atrás empecé con algunos sangrados a nivel de encías, y las fosas nasales; me preocupé - Regina frunció el ceño preocupada - fui a hacerme unos análisis a Boston...

\- ¿Estás bien? - dijo la morena...con miedo en su voz.

\- Sí, los análisis salieron bien, el diagnóstico que me dieron fue, Fragilidad Capilar, me dieron algunas vitaminas y cauterizaron los vasitos de la nariz...

\- Perooo, ¿Por qué, no me dijiste? Yo te hubiera acompañado a hacerte esos análisis... Además, ¿Por qué no te los hiciste acá? ¿Era necesario, viajar a otro estado para ello? - Alex tragó en seco.

\- Verás _Bella_... El médico de la familia trabaja allá... es él quien tiene mi historia clínica y en quien confío... fue por ello que viajé... Y no te lo dije porque no quería preocuparte... así como lo estás ahora - dijo acariciando su mejilla y tratando de tranquilizarla...

\- Pero, Alex... viajar dos veces... y una de ellas ¿quedarte?,

\- Lo que pasa es que él viajó de improviso también... y yo necesitaba los resultados de esos análisis para estar tranquilo, decidí quedarme y esperarlo para que me los diera de una vez… - ella miró sus ojos verdes, tratando de encontrar una señal… una señal que dijera lo opuesto a lo que decía su voz, pero no encontró ninguna, él ojiverde mantuvo su mirada fijada en la de Regina y ella le creyó.

\- ¿Seguro, estás bien?

\- Si _Bella_ , estoy perfectamente bien - dijo dando una vuelta en su lugar, lo cual hizo reír a la reina - no quiero que te preocupes, ¿sí?, todo está bien - Besó sus labios, ella asintió y sonrió.

\- Ahora sí, que te parece si nos ponemos manos a la obra con nuestro almuerzo?

\- Bien - dijo ella. Él una vez más fingió una sonrisa, la cual la reina no percibió y se volvió a seguir buscando los ingredientes necesarios.

Él había venido decidido a contarle toda la verdad, pero después de la plática reciente y de las dudas de Regina en sus sentimientos hacia él, había cambiado de opinión, no quería preocuparla, meterla en líos y mucho menos perderla.

Respecto a David, ella le había contado que sólo estuvieron juntos una vez... Era algo estúpido suponer y mucho más creer, que Nolan se haya enamorado de Regina sólo por haber pasado la noche con ella una sola vez. ¿O sería que antes de lo ocurrido entre ellos, ya había habido sentimientos de por medio por parte de él?¿Y por parte de ella? No. Lo más probable es que ese tipo debería estar obsesionado con su ángel de ojos castaños. 

* * *

**¿alguna opinión?**


	12. Solo Tú

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 **SOLO TÚ**

Él siempre había visto a Regina como una mujer muy hermosa y atractiva. Era imposible no mirarla, su belleza siempre llamaba la atención y sus vestimentas ya sea en el Bosque Encantado o en Storybrook, no hacían otra cosa más que resaltarla. Pero sus ojos. ¡Ahh, sus lindos y castaños ojos! Se podría decir que estos le daban un plus a sus facciones, eran realmente hermosos y decían tanto que estaba seguro que sí ella se lo permitiera él aprendería a leerlos de tal forma que dos enamorados pueden hacerlo.

Una semana había pasado desde la última vez que la vio y no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en ella, sus ojos y el dulce beso que le había robado.

Cómo él mismo se lo había dicho, no se arrepentía de habérselo robado, se había sentido tan bien probar de sus labios una vez más, que si por él fuera ese beso hubiese durado una eternidad, y lo que más feliz le hacía era saber que en ese pequeño lapso de segundos que tuvo sus labios sobre los de ella, había comprobado que ella también tenía sentimientos por él, a pesar de que Regina lo negara mil veces.

Ahh, cómo ansiaba tenerla nuevamente junto a él, estrecharla en sus brazos y sentirla suya para siempre. Era tan nuevo y fuerte esto que sentía que si él no conociera a Regina y esto hubiera ocurrido unos años antes, juraría que había caído en un hechizo, estaba cautivado por ella, loquito de amor por la reina.

¿Desde cuándo habían empezado a nacer estos sentimientos? Definitivamente, desde sólo esa noche no habían sido... ¿Era posible haberse enamorado de ella mucho antes, sin siquiera darse cuenta?.

Había querido hablar con ella muchas veces, intentado miles de formas, pero siempre estaba en compañía de Azul o con el tipo ese, él quería tenerla a solas, ¡Diablos! Empezaba a sentirse cómo un ¡Maldito Acosador!. Pero ¡No!, él no quería acosarla, él quería verla para hablarle, quería decirle que escuchara su corazón, que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta lo enamorado que estaba de ella, pero la morena huía de él, de tal forma como el diablo huye de la cruz y se maldecía por no tener un momento con la mujer que lo tenía... ¡Maldición! ...Regina lo tenía casi arrastrando de amor, "literalmente".

El rubio estaba tan desesperado que había tenido el atrevimiento de ir hasta el estudio contable donde trabajaba ella, hacerse pasar por un empresario y solicitar el teléfono de la asistente del jefe Alex Dallas, fingiendo que quería invertir en el estudio; para su buena suerte ese día Azul no estuvo en recepción y la incauta jovencita que ese día la reemplazó no pudo resistirse a los encantos de tan apuesto empresario y entregó el número de Regina para él.

La llamó, a la tercerea timbrada escuchó la dulce voz de la morena, pero cuándo él le dijo quien era, esta le cortó la llamada al instante, dejándolo triste, frustrado y enfadado.

Ya no sabía que hacer, ya no sabía que intentar.

* * *

Regina se abrazó un poco para darse calor, era una fría noche en Burlington, cuando por primera vez se había animado a salir con las chicas de la oficina, éstas habían cancelado de imprevisto "la salida", y no le quedó más remedio que regresar sola hasta su apartamento. Sus pensamientos iban en diferentes direcciones, trabajo, los acontecimientos de los últimos días, el rubio, el moreno, etc, etc, etc.

Ella se había prometido que no dejaría que David y sus tiernos y hermosos ojos azul océano le "movieran el piso" otra vez, tal como lo hizo aquella noche en que le robó ese beso, beso que no salía de su cabeza y que se repetía a diario en sus sueños, tanto que ya no sabía si era un buen sueño o pesadilla. Estaba completamente decidida a olvidar ese día, hacer cómo si nunca hubiera ocurrido y hacer cómo si nunca hubiera sentido aquello que sintió.

Pero ¡maldición! él era tan insistente, ¡Claro que se había dado cuenta que la seguía o la esperaba fuera del trabajo o su apartamento!, por eso últimamente no se alejaba de Azul y de su novio... Alex. No sabía cómo pero David había conseguido su número telefónico y había tenido el atrevimiento de llamarla insistentemente, algunas veces, quería contestarle y decirle que deje de molestarla, pero tenía miedo caer ante las "encantadoras" y dulces palabras del príncipe, esperó que se cansara y al no hacerlo decidió bloquearlo.

Respecto al moreno de ojos verdes, las cosas iban... normales cómo siempre, Él galanteador en todo momento y ella intentando aprender a amarlo, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eso no podría ser pues ciertos ojos azules la tenían delirando. Alex ya no había viajado a Boston y la relación verde\castaño iba tranquila.

Fue en ese momento en que se encontraba distraída por todo aquello que no prestó atención a los pasos apresurados tras ella.

\- ¡Regina, espera! - la morena se giró para reconocer al dueño de la voz, sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a mirar al frente y aceleró el paso.

\- ¡Regina!

\- ¡Vete David!

\- Regina, por favor, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿hablar? - rió irónicamente - Tú, no quieres hablar David... Tú lo único que quieres es...

\- Regina - le tomó un brazo, estremeciéndola pero a la vez deteniéndola y evitando que siga caminando - en serio quiero hablar contigo, sólo hablar, Lo Prometo. - la reina rodó los ojos, caminó hasta la pared, que tenía detrás suyo, se recostó y cruzó los brazos.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó con un toque de ira en su voz.

\- Regina, es que... - respiró - desde hace una semana, luego de que te bes... - La reina intentó apartarse de él y seguir su camino.

\- ¡No Regina, espera! - la volvió a sujetar de una mano y la regreso hacia el lugar donde se encontraba segundos antes - es que no he podido dejar de pensar en nosotros...

\- ¡NO HAY UN NOSOTROS, DAVID! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! - gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Si lo hay, Bonita, si lo hay; sólo tú no quieres verlo - y ahí estaban de nuevo esos adorables ojos azules mirándola con ternura, aquellos ojos que le hacían temblar las piernas y olvidarse de problemas, enojos, de todo lo que le rodeaba. Él se acercó más a ella, y ella no pudo evitar ponerse un tantito nerviosa con la cercanía del rubio.

\- David, tengo que irme... Alex me está esperando - mintió mientras trataba de empujarlo de enfrente, él era mucho más fuerte así que no lo logró, resignada volvió a cruzar los brazos.

\- Regina, ¿Por qué no dejas de una vez a ese tipo y aceptas que me amas tanto cómo yo a ti? - la reina rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Amarme?, Estás loco... - rió - ¿Desde cuándo pudiste haber pasado de verme cómo una amiga a amarme, no te das cuenta que es algo tonto, ilógico, imposible, irreal... pensar que te hayas enamorado de mí sólo por pasar una noche conmigo... - el príncipe la interrumpió.

\- ¿Y si no fuera sólo esa noche? ¿Y si me hubiera enamorado de ti antes? - la morena rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Recuerdas esa noche en Camelot? - la reina se ruborizó al instante y bajó la mirada abochornada por aquel recuerdo...

\- No pasó nada en Camelot,

\- Sí pasó Regina, lo sabes muy bien.

\- David... - susurró

 _ **Inicio del Flashback**_

 _ **Camelot, algunos meses atrás...**_

 _Ese vestido perla la hacía ver tan angelical que no pudo dejar de sentir envidia de Robín por alguna vez haberla tenido para él. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Miró a Snow de soslayo que también apreciaba la belleza de la Reina y respiró aliviado de que no se había dado cuenta de lo embobado que estaba por Regina._

 _El que le gustara como se veía en este momento no quería decir que no le encantara verla con los sexys vestidos de la Reina Malvada, muy por el contrario, siempre disfrutaba de la vista, pues esos trajes dejaban a muestra un lado atrevido y sensual que nunca había visto en otra mujer. Alguna vez se preguntó si ella se daba cuenta de las caras de estúpidos que ponían todos los caballeros, incluido él, cada vez que llevaba esos infartantes escotes y contoneaba sus caderas por todo el castillo, ¿era algo natural de ella, el coquetear sin saberlo? ¿O lo hacía a sabiendas?. Le gustaba todos los matices que ella representaba; Regina era una mujer endiabladamente Bella y eso le encantaba._

 _Cuando Snow insistió e insistió a Regina para que David le enseñara los pasos básicos de un baile, él no lo dudó, estiró su mano derecha frente a la reina y cuando ella tímidamente la aceptó, la acercó a él, llevó una mano a su cintura y la guio para que ella colocara una mano en su hombro mientras lentamente comenzaban aquel baile, era tan lindo tenerla en sus brazos en ese momento que se sentía en el cielo, parecía que bailaba con un ángel... Hasta que sin querer ella le pisó un pie y él no pudo evitar la mueca de dolor en su rostro._

 _\- Lo siento - susurró apenada, tratando de soltarse del príncipe._

 _\- ¡Hey, hey, tranquila no pasó nada!, sólo sígueme ¿si? derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda... Así Regina lo estás haciendo muy bien - ella sonrió - ahora una vuelta - la morena giró guiada por la mano de él y no pudo evitar reír divertidamente - Muy bien señorita bailarina, lo está haciendo muy bien - la tomó nuevamente de la cintura y continuó bailando junto a ella._

 _\- Voy a ayudar a Emma con su vestido - dijo Snow - ustedes sigan practicando - David asintió._

 _\- ¿Segura, no sabía bailar Majestad?. Me parece que es una excelente bailarina... - David y su encantadora sonrisa preguntaba_

 _\- David..._.

 _\- Es en serio Regina, bailas muy bien para ser tu primer baile._

 _\- Sólo quiero agradar a toda la gente de allá fuera._

 _\- Sin duda así será... Y no sólo con tu baile - sonrió coqueto y ella lo miró extrañada - sino también con tu belleza, ésta noche luce hermosa Majestad. ¿Me concederá un baile allá afuera? - la reina rió y frunció el ceño simulando pensarlo._

 _\- Quizá, señor profesor de baile..._

 _\- Hay duda en su respuesta querida alumna... - la reina no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, el rubio la miró extrañado y preguntó - ¿qué es tan gracioso?_

 _\- Lo de "querida alumna" - remedó ella y volvió a reír seguida de la risa de David mientras la giraba de nuevo - Creo que es suficiente profesor - debo ir a ver a Arthur y Guinevere, deben estar esperando a "la salvadora" - rodó los ojos - para dar inicio el baile... - él despegó su mano de la cintura de la reina mientras que su mano derecha sostenía la izquierda de ella y se inclinaba concluyendo de esta forma la danza._

 _\- Cómo usted ordene Majestad, no olvide que me prometió un baile esta noche - besó el dorso de su mano._

 _\- Claro que no, profesor - se inclinó también - Nos vemos en unos minutos_

 _La vio sonreír y alejarse caminando algo incómoda por la frondosidad de la falda del vestido al pasar por las angostas puertas, y pensó que seguro le era más fácil caminar con aquellos sexy vestidos ceñidos al cuerpo de la reina malvada, bueno por lo menos no le impedirían el pase por las puertas - sonrió con el pensamiento._

* * *

 _Las trompetas de Camelot anunciaron la entrada de la Salvadora, y ella no podía estar más nerviosa, primero por la mentira de ser quien había dicho ser y segundo porque era su primer baile, ¿algo tonto para una reina, cierto? Pero era verdad, era la primera vez que hacían un baile en su honor en el que no estaba Cora para obligarla a mostrarse coqueta y siempre atenta con todo caballero que se le cruzara por delante._

 _Uno de sus sueños de adolescente estaba a segundos de hacerse realidad, aquel sueño en el que siempre aparecía el chico perfecto esperándola al pie de las escaleras para darle la mano, llevarla al centro del salón y comenzar el baile mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en su hombro. No sabía si ese chico estaría, pero al menos un baile en su honor tendría._

 _Sonrió con sus recuerdos de sueños de adolescente y se preparó para salir._

 _Todos aplaudieron y ella bajó las gradas lentamente, observando cada rincón del salón, buscó al chico de sus sueños pero no lo encontró. Era de esperarse, pensó._

 _El castillo estaba muy bien arreglado las costumbres y ornamentos eran muy diferentes a los del Bosque Encantado, pero eso no lo hacía menos hermoso, toda la nobleza estaba reunida._

 _El rey Arthur empezó un aburrido discurso de lo dichoso que se sentía por tener a la Salvadora en su reino y de lo importante que sería que Merlín despertara de la maldición en la que había estado tanto tiempo. Finalmente comenzó el baile y ella danzó con el Rey y con los caballeros de la mesa redonda luego de que Arthur se fuera con su esposa, gracias a los cielos no le pisó un pie a nadie. Pasó un par de horas y ella terminó sentada en la mesa de honor, sola y observando cómo cada uno de sus amigos y nobles de Camelot bailaban en pareja, observó también cuando Robín la miraba pero nunca se acercó y aunque lo hiciera ella no aceptaría bailar con él. Aburrida, se puso de pie y se retiró a sus aposentos._

 _Caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio se desató el recogido de su cabello y de ésta manera lo dejó suelto, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, agitó su mano derecha abriéndola de inmediato, entró y se sentó en su tocador, tomó un pañuelo blanco y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje, mientras pensaba en lo tonta que había sido al creer que este baile en su honor acabaría perfectamente cómo lo había soñado, rodó los ojos para ella misma frente al espejo y siguió con su trabajo de desmaquillarse. Unos toques en la puerta la distrajeron..._

 _\- Adelante, pase. - contestó pasando el pañuelo por sus párpados._

 _\- ¿Regina? ¿Qué haces acá, el baile aún...?_

 _\- Acabó Charming._

 _\- Regina... Arthur te quiere en el salón principal... - la reina dejó el pañuelo en el tocador y se recostó en el mismo cruzando los brazos y mirándolo de frente..._

 _\- Quería a su Salvadora pues ya la tuvo, ahora sólo quiero descansar..._

 _\- ¿Pasó algo Regina?_

 _\- Nada David... Sólo estoy cansada y ese baile ya acabó para mí..._

 _\- No sé qué te puso de mal humor... pero...quiero hacerte recordar que prometiste bailar conmigo esta noche... - la reina no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa al recordar las clases de baile de esa tarde. El príncipe río también al verla sonreír._

 _\- David... ¿Ahora? Ya acabó el baile para mí, además estoy... - llevó una mano al rostro señalando que estaba sin un gota de maquillaje._

 _\- Estás Hermosa Regina - ella se ruborizó - ¿acepta bailar conmigo, Majestad? - la reina lo pensó un momento, para luego tomar la mano del príncipe._

 _\- Esto ya lo hicimos en la tarde... - dijo mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro de él y empezaba a danzar guiada por David._

 _\- En la tarde fue sólo una práctica, esta vez es un baile de verdad ¿escuchas la música? - la reina se concentró para oírla y a lo lejos logró escuchar aquellas melodías que venían muy despacito desde el salón principal._

 _\- Sí, la escucho._

 _\- Bien, sólo déjate llevar por ella - La morena asintió mientras continuaba danzando, estuvieron así largos minutos, ella en sus brazos y de vez en cuando David haciéndola girar y reír, hasta que la morena recargó su rostro en el hombro del príncipe, tal como lo había imaginado en su adolescencia con el chico de sus sueños._

 _\- Siempre quise un baile, uno en el cual pudiera divertirme con alguien especial, era mi sueño - narró la reina - nunca lo tuve, Cora sólo se dedicaba a organizar bailes para presentarme a quien creía serían buenos pretendientes para mí, todos eran tipos que sólo buscaban una esposa que le diera un heredero o que cuidara de sus hijos... al final siempre lograba escaparme o esconderme en algún rincón, evitando a mi madre, aunque después tenía que aguantar sus sermones - rió tristemente - ninguno de esos bailes fueron agradables, después vinieron los bailes en los que asistía con Leopold - suspiró frustrada - sólo asistía a ellos para hacer de florero en una esquina mientras él danzaba con Snow o se divertía bebiendo con la nobleza mientras me presumía con sus homólogos, Hoy creí que sería diferente, sé que no soy La Salvadora, pero creí que por eso tal vez me hubiera divertido, aunque sea un poco - David empezaba a entender su malhumor de minutos atrás mientras la escuchaba - sin embargo terminé sentada en la mesa de honor, aburrida y sola; por eso decidí venir a acostarme._

 _\- Siento mucho lo de esos años Regina - dijo el príncipe mientras la apretaba un poquito a él demostrándole su sentir._

 _\- Está bien David - dijo levantando el rostro del hombro del príncipe y deteniendo la danza - Gracias por los pasos de baile y por esta noche._

 _\- Me hubiese gustado que fuese afuera, en el salón principal._

 _\- No David, esto ha sido perfecto, es así cómo me imaginaba una noche de baile en mi honor, un baile tranquilo, sereno, sin nadie molestando y sin mi madre diciéndome a quien agradar._

 _Él llevó una mano al rostro de la reina y se maravilló con lo hermosa que era a pesar de no tener un gramo de maquillaje._

 _\- Ojalá hubiera estado en mis posibilidades hacer de tus sueños realidad... - acarició su mejilla mientras se perdía en los ojos color chocolate de la morena._

 _Regina quedó encantada con esa frase, nunca nadie le había dicho algo parecido, su corazón latió acelerado mientras observaba los ojos azul claro que la miraban con ternura._

 _No supo cómo ni en qué momento pasó, pero sólo despertó de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió los labios del príncipe sobre los suyos y ella se vio correspondiendo. Era un beso calmo, suave y tierno, David se acercó más a ella con la intención de profundizar aquel contacto, la reina no puso restricciones y aceptó cada grado de la intensidad con la que el rubio la besaba. Dejó que la lengua del príncipe acariciara la suya mientras llevaba sus manos a su cintura y ella las suyas a los brazos de él, maravillándose con lo fuerte de sus músculos._

 _Él se sentía en el cielo al tener a Regina en sus brazos, devorando sus labios y sintiéndola tan pegada a él, tanto que podía sentir sus pechos a través de la chaqueta haciendo fricción con sus fuertes pectorales, fue en ese instante, en que la hizo caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, la hizo sentar sobre aquella grande cama con dosel y sin separar siquiera un segundo sus labios de los de ella llevó sus manos a la espalda de la reina buscando con impaciencia los broches del corsé, cuando al fin los encontró fue desprendiéndose de ellos uno a uno, y cuando acabó con ellos comenzó a querer deslizar el hermoso vestido por los hombros de la reina._

 _Regina colocó sus manos en el pecho del príncipe, alejándolo de ella._

- _¡No! - se puso de pie sosteniendo con una mano el vestido que amenazaba con resbalar de su anatomía - Tú... David... Yo... Esto está mal... - dijo agitada por los besos anteriormente regalados por el príncipe._

 _\- David, será mejor que te vayas, esto no debió haber pasado..._

 _\- Regina, discúlpame... Yo no sé en que estaba pensando para empezar esto... Yo..._

 _\- Ok, sólo vete David, Esto nunca pasó. - el príncipe la miró una última vez, la morena tenía los labios hinchados y se veía encantadora con las mejillas sonrosadas de vergüenza por lo que casi ocurre ahí, abrió la puerta y se retiró._

 _Regina fue hasta su tocador, se sentó frente a él, y se llevó una mano al rostro mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo el vestido. ¡Por Todos los Dioses y Hadas del Bosque Encantado! , estuvo a punto, a punto, a puuuunto de acostarse con el príncipe encantador y esposo de su hijastra y amiga. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? Seguro era la emoción de esa casi noche perfecta. Él fue tan tierno en todo momento con ella que seguro... Maldición no se puede justificar lo injustificable, eso había sido un error, no sabía como pero tenía que olvidarse como sea de lo casi ocurrido ahí._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

\- Esa noche en Camelot, nosotros...

\- ¡NO PASÓ NADA, DAVID!... Sólo fue un beso.

\- Un beso que tú correspondiste y me llevó a casi desnudarte y hacerte el amor en tu propia cama. ¿Lo olvidaste Regina? - ella se quedó callada, no supo que contestar.

\- ¿Qué me dices a eso Regina? - la reina respiró frustrada y contestó:

\- En ese entonces tú y Snow estaban juntos... pasaron meses hasta la noche en que tú y yo... - la reina se cayó un momento no sabía cómo nombrar esa noche - ...En que pasó eso entre nosotros - dijo roja de vergüenza - es imposible que te hayas enamorado de mí en ese tiempo. - David no soportó más las negativas que daba la morena, así que se acercó a ella colocando las palmas de sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza sobre la pared en que se encontraba recostada, tan cerca que sus labios parecian rozarse .

\- Escúchame Regina, no puedo responder cuando pasó, ni cómo sucedió, pero eso no hace menos cierto el hecho de que me enamoré de ti, ni menos verdadera la certeza de que eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días. La única que deseo, la única que necesito, SÓLO TÚ - declaró David incapaz de controlar lo que sentía por la reina.

Ella contuvo el aliento, y sintió que se desvanecería en aquel momento ante aquella declaración de amor. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y se odió en ese momento por ser tan vulnerable a las palabras del príncipe.

\- No, yo no soy la mujer de la que hablas, esa es Snow, siempre lo fue, es tu amor verdadero David. - negó con enojo secando sus lágrimas y tapando su rostro con sus manos - Por favor, olvida esta locura... yo ya no puedo soportarlo más, vete y no vuelvas a acercarte jamás. Olvídame, yo lo haré desde este momento... - El príncipe no pudo evitar sonreír, sin querer la reina acababa de confesar sus sentimientos por él y contuvo las ganas de abrazarla.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan terca, Bonita? ¿Por qué no quieres creer que el cuento puede cambiar y el príncipe Encantador puede enamorarse de la hermosa ex Reina Malvada? - preguntó David luego de unos minutos de silencio.

\- Esto es tan irreal David que...

\- ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

\- A todo - susurró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y mirando sus botines - deja que me vaya por favor.

\- Eso es justamente a lo que yo le temo, a dejarte ir, a perderte, a separarme de Ti, No tienes idea de cuánto sufrí con tenerte lejos. Yo en Maine y tú en esta enorme ciudad. No pidas que me aleje de ti porque no lo voy a volver a hacer - le acarició la mejilla. Ella alzó la vista y la miró llena de sentimientos confusos.

\- David... Yo... - susurró - no me hagas esto por favor...

\- ¿hacerte qué? - dijo él como si nada, rozando su nariz a la de ella, mirando sus labios, la reina no pudo evitar humedecerse los suyos con la punta de la lengua y desviar la mirada de la del rubio.

\- Estoy saliendo con Alex... y...

\- ¿Y? Tú solo debes dejar que hable tu corazón, te lo pido Regina dime si tu corazón me corresponde. Sólo necesito oír un Sí de tus labios y te juro que nunca me apartaré de ti. Seré tuyo para siempre... Pero solo dilo... - los suaves labios de la reina no lo dejaron continuar, lo besó, lo besó y lo besó, declarando su amor en ese beso que valió más que mil palabras, un beso que dijo más que cualquier historia de amor mejor contada.

Se besaron de tal manera que no les importó ni el espacio, ni el tiempo, ni siquiera ellos mismos, ni pasado, presente, ni futuro, parecía querer acabar con ese instante.

Cuando Regina se separó de él, con los ojos aún cerrados y las mejillas rojas por aquel momento de arrebato suyo, David la abrazó, la abrazó tanto, pero ella no se incomodó, lo abrazó también, aunque con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto - dijo el príncipe separándose de su reina y besando sus mejillas una y otra vez tratando de secar las lágrimas que aún caían de las orbes castañas, nuevamente fue a sus labios y la beso, llevó una de sus manos a la cadera de la reina, la otra a su cintura y la pegó a la pared profundizando el beso, mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y correspondía.

* * *

Estuvieron así unos minutos amándose bajo la luz de la luna, David la había llevado a sentarse a una banca en el parque de enfrente y ahí habían permanecido mientras compartían caricias, la reina había dejado de llorar, pero el miedo aún estaba ahí, tantas veces le había sido esquiva la felicidad que pensaba que esto podría acabar en cualquier momento, tal vez todo esto con David era un sueño, un sueño que no demoraba en acabar en cuanto despertara.

Ella recostada en su hombro, mientras él la abrazaba y le daba calor en aquella fría noche.

\- Mi amor, casi puedo escuchar tus pensamientos ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada? - besó su mejilla. Ella suspiró pesado.

\- David, es que no sé qué va a pasar mañana, si esto... - señaló a él y luego a ella - si nosotros...

\- No te preocupes por el mañana, Bonita, Yo estaré contigo a partir de ahora no hay nada que temer. Quiero hacerte feliz en cada momento de tu vida, quiero hacerte sonreír cada día. No dejes que el mañana te agobie mi amor - la reina se giró para mirarlo, había tanta seguridad en sus palabras y tanta ternura y paz en sus _azul océano_ , que no se resistió y lo besó de nuevo.

Cuando el celular de la reina los interrumpió, ella se separó del príncipe y buscó su teléfono en su bolsa que colgaba del hombro derecho. Miró la pantalla y palideció.

\- David, tengo que irme. - se puso de pie.

\- ¿Es Alex?

Ella asintió.

\- Qué va a pasar ahora con él ¡Oh Dios, David! ¿Qué voy a hacer? - manifestó algo desesperada la morena mientras acomodaba su cabello detrás de una oreja - No quiero lastimarlo - Las dudas surgían de nuevo.

\- Regina - la llamó - ¿llegaste a sentir algo más que cariño por él?

La morena bajó la mirada a su mano derecha, comenzó a juguetear con el anillo que el moreno le dio algún tiempo atrás y negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

\- No - susurró - yo intenté de todo para enamorarme de él, para amarlo, pero no pude, él es un muy buen amigo David, siempre estuvo ahí para mí cuando lo necesité... y me ama... pero yo nunca llegué a amarlo y eso hace que me sienta malva...

\- No Bonita, no lo digas - acarició su mejilla - ¡NO eres malvada, por no llegar amarlo, Nadie lo es... No se puede mandar en el corazón - ella miró sus ojos azules un momento, había tanta razón en sus palabras, era tan Encantador,

\- Tengo que hablar con él y aclarar de una vez esto y...

\- Regina tranquila, deja eso yo puedo acompañarte mañana y...

\- No David ¿estás loco? Eso sería muy obvio, lo lastimaría mucho y no quiero hacerle eso.

\- Ok, pero déjalo para mañana - miró su reloj - aún son las 9 de la noche, que tal si tú y yo vamos por ahí - besó sus labios - caminamos un rato - besó su frente - te llevo a comer algo - besó una mejilla - nuevamente caminamos un rato - beso su otra mejilla - y luego... - besó sus labios de nuevo pero tan apasionadamente esta vez que la morena se quedó sin aire, el príncipe bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de la morena y depositó un tierno beso ahí.

\- ¿David?

\- ¿uhmm?

\- ¿Y Snow? - el príncipe dejó su cuello y la miró un momento - ¿ella y tu...?

\- Regina... - acarició su mejilla - estoy en esta ciudad hace meses por ti y para ti, mi matrimonio con Snow acabó hace mucho y... - la morena desvió la mirada de la de él - ¡Hey, no es tu culpa! - la reina lo miró unos segundos…

\- ¿Qué dices, aceptas ir a comer conmigo? - el príncipe preguntó con su dulce mirada.

\- David ya es algo tarde, prefiero ir a descansar.

\- ¿Y mañana, podremos salir?

\- Tal vez, pero quiero hablar primero con él no quiero mentirle más - contestó algo triste.

Él la abrazó y besó su frente.

\- Mi Dulce Regina y su corazón de oro. - ella lo abrazó también.

Tomó su mano, entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella y caminaron juntos rumbo al apartamento de Regina.

La noche había parecido enfriarse más, pero no para aquel par de enamorados que caminaban juntos de la mano.

Un sujeto lleno de rabia y apresurado, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y fotografió a la pareja, observó la foto y la envió junto con las que anteriormente había tomado, unas en la que la pareja compartían tiernos besos.

 _Te dije que no cambiaría, ahí la tienes, según ella enamoradísima de él, ¿Me dirás cuando actuar? ¿O yo decido cómo y cuándo?_ \- envió el mensaje

* * *

Cuando estuvieron frente al apartamento de Regina, la morena no pudo dejar de notar que la luz de la ventana de Alex estaba encendida.

\- Entonces, ¿contestarás mis llamadas mañana? - preguntó el príncipe y ella sonrió - ¿me desbloquearas? - ella buscó su celular en su abrigo, lo sacó, buscó el número de David al que había guardado con el nombre de "No contestar", lo cambió por "David" y desbloqueó.

\- Listo, ahora sí puedes llamarme que yo contestaré - dijo sonriendo.

\- Perfecto - le dio un "piquito" en los labios. ¿Te veo mañana, para comer juntos?

\- Eso te confirmo mañana.

\- Ok, buenas noches mi amor - la besó de nuevo, espero que entrara y luego se fue.

* * *

 **\- Último capítulo escrito.**

\- Sólo hacerles recordar que en el primer cap dije que bebé Neal no existe y que Regina y Robin rompen su relación apenas ella se entera que su hermana esperaba un hijo de él.

 **\- ¿algún comentario?**


	13. Un final, Un Comienzo

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 **UN FINAL, UN COMIENZO**

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación y despertaron a la reina, una linda sonrisa decoró su rostro, los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran el motivo. Aquel rubio que algunos años atrás había odiado y detestado con todas sus fuerzas ahora ocupaba un lugar especial en su vida, él la amaba y ella aunque había querido negárselo por mucho tiempo, sentía su corazón latir descompasado cada vez que lo veía, escuchaba o sentía y aunque aún no estaba segura de poderlo llamar amor, creía que muy lejos de ello no estaba.

Tomó su celular que reposaba en la mesita de noche, lo prendió y lo primero que vio fue un mensaje de David.

 _\- Te amo, no lo olvides nunca - D._

Sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior emocionada, rápidamente buscó el emoticón de beso y se lo envió, al colocar el celular nuevamente en la mesita su estado de ánimo pasó de emocionada y feliz a angustiada y preocupada. El bello anillo que Alex le había regalado algún tiempo atrás reposaba junto a la lamparita.

* * *

Si alguien le preguntaba cómo amaneció, su respuesta sería "Inmensamente feliz", ¡Caray! Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba saliendo con la mujer que amaba, la más bella y angelical de todos los reinos y del mundo entero. Quería correr hasta el apartamento de su reina, verla, abrazarla y llenarla de besos.

Con la toalla amarrada a la cintura luego de haber tomado una refrescante ducha, la cara de David frente al espejo en donde se observaba mientras se secaba el cabello con otra toalla, no era otra cosa que el rostro de un adolescente al que su primer amor le había dicho que Sí. Tenía que ir a trabajar y sabía que el día se le haría interminable mientras contaba los minutos para verla, así que decidió llamarla, necesitaba escuchar su voz,

\- ¡Hola David!

\- Hola ¿cómo amaneció la dama más bella de todos los reinos? - ella no pudo evitar reír.

\- Bien... Pero eso sonó medio cliché - contestó mientras colocaba su taza de café en el lavaplatos.

\- ¿Qué, por qué?

\- Nunca leíste la versión de Blanca Nieves de este mundo.

\- Ahhh... Ya te entiendo - rio - ese cuento es de verdad un cuento Regina. Mi Reina Malvada era verdaderamente la más hermosa de todos los reinos.

\- ¡David! - suspiró ella, lo cual fue muy audible para los oídos del príncipe,

\- Es verdad _Bonita_ , lo eres ante mis ojos, ¿Te digo un secreto?

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó curiosa.

\- Siempre lo fuiste

\- David ya basta - sonrió mientras caminaba al espejo más cercano - es muy lindo lo que dices... pero me estás poniendo un poco... Bueno me estás haciendo sentir un poco...

\- ¿Tímida? - terminó el príncipe...

\- Un poco - contestó mientras se llevaba una mano a las sonrojadas mejillas.

\- No sabía que mi ex reina malvada era...

\- ¡No lo soy! - contestó enseguida.

\- ¿Segura? Entonces en estos momentos ¿puedes afirmar que no tienes las mejillas coloradas? - la reina no apartó su vista del espejo y sus mejillas estaban aún más rosadas que antes.

\- Bueno tal vez un poco… hay ciertas cosas que me dan timidez... Y por favor ya no hablemos de mí - cambió el tema de inmediato - mejor dime, ¿cómo amaneciste?

\- Pensando en ti - Ella sonrió.

\- ¡DAVID! - él soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Ok Ok, _Bonita_! Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Todo me lleva y me dirige a ti, desde una simple conversación hasta la salida del sol.

\- Sin duda alguna eres ENCANTADOR, pastor - dijo ella con la voz de la reina malvada, tratando de aliviar su sonrojo.

\- ¡Hey, Hey! ¿Ya empezamos con los maltratos? Me rindo _Bonita_ , me rindo - Regina no pudo evitar reír y él la acompañó con su risa - ¿almorzamos juntos?

\- No puedo David...

\- ¿Irás al estudio?

\- No lo sé... primero quiero hablar con Alex...

\- Entiendo - respondió el príncipe preocupado - entonces te llamo más tarde, en unos minutos tengo que estar en el trabajo.

\- Ok.

\- Te amo, no lo olvides - Ella sonrió

\- No lo olvido. Besos. - finalizó la llamada.

El príncipe sonrió, dejó su celular en la cama, terminó de vestirse y salió rumbo al trabajo con ningún otro pensamiento en la cabeza que Regina Mills.

* * *

Le parecía extraño que Alex no haya ido a trabajar, pero era aún más extraño que no le contestara el teléfono, luego de varios intentos y después de que cada uno de ellos fueran a parar a la casilla de voz, decidió ir a verlo a su departamento. Guardó su ordenador portátil y documentos que tenía que presentar la próxima semana; y ahí estaba, frente a la puerta de su amigo. ¿Por qué no le había contestado el teléfono? ¿Por qué no había ido a trabajar? ¿Estaría ahí? ¿Qué le diría si lo estuviera?  
Respiró fuerte unas cuantas veces y tocó el timbre 1, 2 veces y esperó, pero nada, nadie abría la puerta. Tocó el timbre una tercera vez y esperó un momento hasta que el moreno apareció frente a ella.

\- _Bella_ , mi amor - expresó sorprendido, dio una mirada rápida hacia dentro y nuevamente la miró a ella y se acercó a besarla, pero Regina lo interrumpió colocando su mejilla derecha y preguntó:

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - él frunció el ceño.

\- Claro _Bella_ pasa ¿Ya desayunaste?... tengo café, leche, jugo... ¿Pasó algo? Te veo preocupada - ella tragó pesado.

Regina lo observó por un momento, él llevaba su pantalón de pijama y una polera gris de algodón, pero algo pasaba con él, se veía cansado, ojeroso y no sabía a qué se debía

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no fuiste al estudio? Te estuve llamando toda la tarde pero no contestabas, todas mis llamadas iban directo a la casilla de voz.

\- Olvidé poner a cargar mi teléfono y... respecto a mi falta en el trabajo... - lo vio ponerse nervioso.

\- Está bien, no es necesario que me des explicaciones - asintió - necesitamos hablar - la preocupación en el rostro del moreno se evidenció de inmediato. ¿Acaso habría descubierto todo?

\- Siéntate - ella así lo hizo.

Empezaba a sentirse la peor de las mujeres por venir a decirle esto, pero sentía que si no le decía lo lastimaría mucho más. Los bondadosos ojos verdes del moreno se veían preocupados.

\- Alex, no sé por dónde empezar a decir esto... - miró sus manos y luego nuevamente a él.

\- Tranquila _Bella_ \- al parecer no era nada relacionado a lo que _"había pensado sería",_ acarició su mano intentando calmarla, a Regina se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, estaba por romper con él y seguía siendo tan cariñoso.

\- Eres un gran amigo y... nunca me voy a cansar de agradecerte que hayas estado en los momentos en que más necesité de uno... Algunos meses atrás cuando Azul y yo llegamos a esta ciudad, éramos sólo nosotras dos, luego te conocí y te convertiste en un compañero y gran amigo también, me diste trabajo y bueno... - sacó un juego de llaves y las colocó en la mesita de centro - No podré seguir trabajando para ti y...

\- ¿Qué? Regina... ¿Por qué? mira sé que el puesto que tienes no es el mejor, pero... - fue interrumpido nuevamente por la reina.

\- Deseo de todo corazón Alex, que encuentres a alguien que pueda amarte... porque te lo mereces...

\- Regina...

\- Perdóname, pero no podemos continuar engañándonos, me duele tanto decirte esto porque te quiero. Te quiero pero no te amo y no creo poder hacerlo algún día... no cuando...

\- ¡Hey Regina, no no... No digas eso...

\- No puedo estar contigo Alex, no más, no así...

\- Regina No, escucha... - le tomó ambas manos consternado con las palabras de ella - no te apresures...

\- ¿Apresurarme Alex? Llevamos meses saliendo y no,... no he podido aprender a amarte - susurró la última frase - No lo mereces... lo mejor es que terminemos con esto - dirigió su mano derecha al bolsillo del abrigo y sacó el anillo que él le había regalado, al darse cuenta de lo que ella pretendía hacer, él rápidamente la detuvo.

\- No hagas esto Regina, por favor...

\- Alex...

\- ¿Por favor, si? Intentémoslo de nuevo... Dame una oportunidad más... te prometo que...

\- No Alex, no me prometas nada, todos tus detalles, tus muestras de cariño, han sido maravillosas y tú no tienes nada que ver en esto. Para que una relación funcione tiene que haber amor de ambas partes. Sé que me amas... Pero yo no a ti - El moreno cerró los ojos y dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, las cuales secó de inmediato.

\- Entonces... Esto es todo Regina, ¿así acabas conmigo?

 ** _Yo pienso que, no son tan inútiles las noches que te di_**  
 ** _Te marchas ¿y qué? Yo no intento discutírtelo._**  
 ** _Lo sabes y lo sé..._**

\- Alex no hagas esto más difícil para mí, por favor... - se puso de pie.

\- Es Nolan ¿cierto? - preguntó él, Regina cerró fuertemente los ojos.

\- Alex...

\- ¿Es él? - luego de unos segundo eternos para él, ella susurró lo que él ya sabía.

\- Sí - y fue la vez de él de cerrar los ojos fuertemente

Un silencio invadió la sala.

\- Alex - Regina se giró y colocó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de él, quien seguía sentado de espaldas a ella.

\- No te preocupes no tienes que explicar - se giró a ella - tengo que soltarte, lo sé, sé que no debo amarte y entender que no soy a quien quieres.

 ** _No quieras Mentirme, ni disfrazar_**  
 ** _Con tantas palabras la realidad_**  
 ** _Tú no me quieres y ya_** _ **.**_

\- Alex perdóname, tal vez no tanto como a ti pero esto también me duele... - se secó un par de lágrimas - No quiero que esto termine así, me gustaría que podamos seguir siendo amigos - él sonrió irónico.

 ** _¿Por qué esta vez agachas la mirada,_**  
 ** _Me pides que sigamos siendo amigos?_**  
 ** _¿Amigos para que maldita sea?_**  
 ** _A un amigo lo perdono, pero a Ti TE AMO._**

\- ¡Ay Regina! te amo tanto que no veo mi vida sin ti... ¿amigos? – Ella se sentía una gran estúpida, en lugar de arreglar las cosas las estaba emporando ¿amigos? Cómo le pudo preguntar eso… él la amaba y ella le pedía que fueran amigos? Tonta, tonta, mil veces tonta.

\- Lo siento Alex - agachó la mirada evitando ver el dolor en los ojos verdes de su amigo y empezando también a sollozar despacio.

\- En mí vas a tener siempre a un amigo, pase lo que pase y aunque no voy a soportar verte con él, si tú lo has decidido así y crees que él te hace feliz, Ve!

 ** _Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún_** __ ** _que mis problemas ¿Sabes qué? Se llaman "Tú"_**  
 ** _sólo por eso tú me ves hacerme el duro_** __ ** _para sentirme un poquito más seguro._**  
 ** _Y si no quieres ni decir en que he fallado._**  
 _ **R**_ ** _ecuerda que también a ti te he perdonado,_** __ ** _y en cambio tú dices "lo siento, no te quiero"_**  
 ** _y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos._**

Ella se giró hacia la puerta nuevamente pero él la tomó una mano.

\- Sólo te voy a pedir… - se puso de pie y fue delante de ella, tomó su mano derecha y colocó en su mano el juego de llaves que ella le había devuelto - No dejes el trabajo.

\- Pero Alex no voy a poder ir y ver que tú...

\- Por favor Regina - ella lo observó unos segundos, luego miró su mano y él la cerró con las llaves en ella, nuevamente lo miró y asintió guardando después las llaves en el bolsillo del abrigo. Unos segundos pasaron y el preguntó:

\- Puedo, ¿puedo abrazarte una última vez? No sé qué va a pasar conmigo ahora, en unas horas, mañana y... - Regina frunció el ceño, _¿Por qué decía aquello?_ \- quiero abrazarte, ¿Puedo? - Ella asintió.

 ** _Al menos quédate sólo esta noche,_**  
 ** _Prometo no tocarte, Estás Segura._**  
 ** _Tal vez es que me voy sintiendo solo._**  
 ** _Porque conozco esa sonrisa, tan definitiva,_** __ ** _Tu sonrisa que a mí mismo me abrió tu paraíso._**

\- No sé qué voy a hacer, ahora que te vas... Yo... Regina, me vas a ser tanta falta... - decía el moreno casi para sí mismo mientras abrazaba a la reina tan fuerte que ella empezó a sentirse algo incómoda - Eras tú quien... - se calló.

\- ¿Alex, pasa algo? - preguntó curiosa y extrañada por las palabras que decía él.

El moreno se separó un poco, la miró a los ojos, pegó su frente a la de ella y suspiró, quiso decirle pero no lo hizo... No podía

\- Nada, no pasa nada _Bella_ \- ella asintió.

\- Tengo que irme Alex - se separó, tomó la mano de él y colocó en ella el anillo que meses atrás él le había regalado.

 ** _¡Qué vas a hacer!_**  
 ** _Busca una excusa y luego márchate_** __ ** _porque de mí no deberías preocuparte,_**  
 ** _No debes provocarme._**  
 ** _Que yo te escribiré un par de canciones_**  
 ** _Tratando de esconder mis emociones_**  
 ** _Pensando, pero poco en las palabras,_**  
 ** _Y hablaré de tu sonrisa..._**

El la miro a los ojos una vez más y la besó, fue un beso posesivo, un beso devorador, lleno de amor y de tristeza. Era un beso de despedida y aunque no respondió como él quería no le importó.

Regina se vio sorprendida por el beso y a pesar de que trató de resistirse y de alejarse, él no se lo permitió hasta que fue el mismo quien terminó el beso. Ni él, ni ella dijeron una sola palabra al respecto, la morena se giró y salió del departamento.

 ** _Si no te voy a tener_**  
 ** _Mejor déjame besarte_**  
 ** _Por última vez_**

Lo que acabara de pasar era algo que había temido desde el momento en que conoció a David, hoy se hacía realidad y sentía morir.  
Ella se iba en el momento en que más la necesitaba, en el momento en que sentía que la vida se le escapaba. Lo que cargaba consigo desde hace algún tiempo lo tenía angustiado, lo disimulaba ante ella para no preocuparla; y sólo con verla día a día todas sus preocupaciones se iban, era ella quien iluminaba sus días, ella y su hermosa sonrisa, sonrisa que tanto amaba y que lo mantenía aferrado a seguir con vida.

Fue despertado de sus pensamientos, por un abrazo.

\- Debiste haberle dicho Alex.

\- Sabes bien que no podía - se separó de ella. La guapa castaña de cabello ondulado, y ojos castaños, lo observó triste.

\- Alex...

\- Será mejor que te vayas Olivia.

\- No lo voy a hacer, así insistas. - colocó una mano en la mejilla del moreno - Me necesitas, y quiero estar para ti.

El la miró unos segundos y la abrazó apretado.

\- Gracias por quedarte.

\- Siempre Alex, siempre. Lo sabes bien.

* * *

Cuatro semanas habían pasado desde que Regina y Alex "rompieron", ella había seguido yendo al trabajo, pero se sentía muy incómoda haciéndolo. El personal del estudio, incluida Azul se habían dado cuenta que entre ella y el jefe ya no había nada, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía el porqué ellos habían terminado. Azul lo había notado hace una semana y media, Regina había afirmado el término de la relación pero nada más, y el hada no preguntó el porqué al verla melancólica cuando se lo confesó.

Ella y David parecían dos adolescentes escapando de los ojos de los demás y buscando lugares para estar solos, por el momento Regina no quería que alguien de la oficina la viera con él, y mucho menos Azul, las razones eran obvias, ¿no? El hada no veía con buenos ojos al rubio, después de todo lo que pasó en Storybrook, y mucho menos después de la actitud que él tuvo con la reina y su posible embarazo. Quería decírselo, y siempre postergaba el momento, temía por la reacción de su amiga, pero ya no quería seguir guardando ese secreto, porque aunque sonara cursi, se sentía muy feliz junto a David, como jamás se había sentido en su vida y quería contárselo a su mejor amiga, gritarlo a todo _Burlington_ y dejar de ocultarse.

David no perdía oportunidad para invitarla o sacarla a pasear, se veían sobre todo en las mañanas cuando Azul estaba en la oficina, pero algunas veces también en las noches, cuando ellos salían del trabajo y sabían que no había muchos curiosos alrededor. Si bien sus escapes nocturnos no eran muchos, eran aprovechados al máximo cuando los había. Algunas tontas excusas eran dadas al hada, y otras veces Regina aprovechaba las salidas de fiesta de su amiga, para ella también escapar con su príncipe.

David _"creía"_ que nadie aparte de ellos conocía su lugar secreto, aquel que él había descubierto y hace dos semanas se lo había mostrado a Regina, A la morena le había encantado el lugar, era un claro en medio del bosque, donde la luna siempre se reflejaba maravillosa en el alto del firmamento oscuro y diversos tipos de árboles lo rodeaban, había también un pequeño riachuelo, que hasta el momento no sabían dónde desembocaba y sólo lo veían perderse entre los arbustos, la tranquilidad del lugar, el correr de las aguas del río y los besos, caricias compartidos hacían de cada noche en la que los Tortolitos estaban, una noche romántica e inolvidable.

Era en ese lugar donde se habían conocido mucho más y para sorpresas de ambos, habían descubierto que tenían muchas cosas en común, como por ejemplo su comida favorita, pasatiempos favoritos y su canción favorita la cuál cuando ambos se confesaron cuál era, ella no podía sentirse más emocionada. "One and Only" de Adele siempre le hacía recordar a él, era la canción con la que su necesitado corazón había empezado a acelerarse cuando bailaron por primera vez allá en el pueblo y cuando él le confesó que esa era la misma razón por la cual le gustaba tanto esa canción, su corazón se saltó unos latidos, además que el rubio decía que toda la letra de la canción era todo lo que sentía por ella multiplicado por mil, pues contaba su historia. La historia de ambos, una historia _EvilCharming_. Cuando David mencionó esto último Regina no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho y le dijo que era "un arruina momentos", pero después lo besó.

Regina se sentía en la frontera entre el cariño y el amor, lo cual la asustaba, pero no tanto como lo emocionada que estaba cuando pensaba e imaginaba que tal vez era esto lo que la vida le aguardaba después de tantas piedras y golpes en su camino. Una vida feliz junto a un Príncipe Encantador.

¿Se estaba apresurando mucho al pensar en todo eso? SÍ. Era demasiado pronto para pensar en eso, pero no podía evitar soñar despierta con un futuro con él. ¿Qué podía hacer? Su corazón y su alma eran por naturaleza soñadores.

Había tomado la decisión que el viernes sería su último día de trabajo en el estudio contable, primero porque no soportaba más ver la tristeza de su amigo, ni lo incómoda que se sentía cada vez que se reunían a solas a discutir o analizar ciertos documentos, y segundo porque la Asistente a quien Regina estaba reemplazando regresaba a laborar el lunes, Alex le había propuesto otro puesto de trabajo pero ella había rechazado, afirmando que sólo se había quedado a terminar todos los documentos que tenía inconclusos, lo cual era cierto ya que no se podía irse así derrepente, dejándolo con miles de papeles.

Sólo Ella, Alex y David sabían que la semana pasada había sido su última en el estudio.

\- Regina! ¿Que fue lo que pasó? Ni tu ni Alex aparecieron en el estudio, ¿está todo bien? - preguntó el hada apenas ingresó al departamento que compartía con la morena.

Regina se encontraba terminando de arreglar y ordenar su estante de libros, había almorzado sola, no tenía muchos ánimos de salir, así que no había llamado a David, la tarde había empezado a ponerse aburrida y ella en su soledad había sido embargada por la melancolía. Necesitaba distraerse en algo, intentó leer alguno de sus libros favoritos, no pudo concentrarse y terminó arreglando su gran colección.

La morena se giró y observó a su amiga quien de verdad lucía preocupada.

\- Te estuve llamando toda la tarde... - Regina se quedó callada, sabía que la había estado llamando pero no había querido contestar, así que luego de tanta insistencia por parte del hada decidió apagar su móvil y de esta manera ningún mensaje de David le llegó tampoco.

\- ¿Regina?

\- Decidí dejar el trabajo.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? - la morena lo pensó unos segundos. Tarde o temprano el hada se enteraría, dejó unos libros que aún llevaba en las manos en su sitio y dirigió su mirada a su amiga.

\- Sabes que terminé con Alex, ¿no te parece suficiente? - el hada la miró sorprendida

\- Estoy segura, que él no dejó que te vayas... Tú te fuiste.

\- Sí, yo me fui... Me sentía muy incómoda con todos ustedes "cuchicheando" a mis espaldas.

\- Pero Regina...

\- Nada Azul, no me digas nada - se giró para continuar con su tarea que aún estaba inconclusa, habían libros por todas partes de la sala.

El hada levantó unos cuantos libros y los puso sobre otros en la mesa de centro, haciendo de esta manera espacio, para poder sentarse en el sillón grande y permaneció en silencio observando a Regina, mientras ella seguía de espalda a ella, tratando de enfocar su mente en el orden y limpieza de su estante, hasta que fue ella misma quien rompió el silencio.

\- No podía estar con él y seguir mintiéndole. No lo amo - dijo en voz baja, pero el hada la escuchó - Y por favor no me digas nada, no quiero sentirme más mal de lo que ya me he sentido - era verdad, a pesar de que estaba feliz con David, había algunas veces en que pensaba en Alex, y era imposible que el corazón no se le encogiera a recordar los tristes ojos verdes, se sentó al lado de su amiga y repitió la acción de ella, colocó algunos libros sobre otros en la mesa del centro, la cual era la base de una inmensa torre de ejemplares de diversos colores y autores. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Azul la observó unos instantes, últimamente había estado extraña, algunos días le brillaban los ojos, otros días sonreía boba frente al celular, había cruzado su mente una idea, la cual le pareció absurda y la descartó de inmediato, aquello era imposible _, ¿o no?;_ y otros días como hoy estaba triste, la morena levantó el rostro de las manos, miró unos segundos a su amiga y la abrazó, el hada correspondió.

Por todo este tiempo que había pasado con Regina, la conocía y sabía muy bien que ella estaba triste por lo que había pasado, sabía también que ella debió haberlo dudado mucho para hacer lo que hizo, ella era una persona que siempre pensaba en los sentimientos de los demás antes que en los suyos, haber roto con Alex de hecho la afectaba, lo cual era evidente en este momento.

Ambas estaban en silencio desde hace unos minutos la morena estaba acostada en el sillón con su cabeza en las piernas de su amiga, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello.

\- Regina, que te parece si pedimos algo para cenar?

\- Ok, pero quiero contarte algo más - tragó en seco, el hada asintió sin imaginar lo que ella quería decirle.

\- Pero antes déjame llamar a... - pensó un momento - ¿comida china o pizza? - pregunto mientras iba en busca de su teléfono.

\- Pizza está bien - el hada sonrió y llamó a la pizzería mientras Regina pensaba como decirle lo de David.

\- Listo! En unos minutos tendremos una pizza entera para nosotras solas - sonrió - ahora sí, ¿qué querías contarme? - se sentó junto a la morena.

\- Bien, hace algunos días yo...

El timbre de la puerta la interrumpió.

\- Wow, cuánta eficiencia! - exclamó el hada en medio de una risa y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, sin imaginar que se encontraría con nada más y nada menos que el Príncipe Encantador.

\- ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

David, sabía que a partir de hoy Regina no iría al estudio y sabía también que a pesar de que a ella le encantara leer, estaría aburrida en casa, pues siempre le gustaba estar en una y otra cosa, ocupada con algo... pero hoy no sería así, por ello la había llamado muchas veces para saber cómo se encontraba... Pero ella no contestó y todas sus llamadas fueron a parar a la casilla de voz.

\- Buenas noches Azul, ¿Está Regina aquí? La estuve llamando toda la tarde y no...

\- ¿David? - apareció la morena tras su amiga.

\- ¡Regina, _Bonita_ , me tenías muy preocupado! - el príncipe entró al departamento y abrazó a la morena quien correspondió de inmediato, se separaron un poco y él besó su frente y luego sus mejillas. El hada los miraba completamente sorprendida.

\- Olvidé prender mi teléfono... - le dijo y dirigió su vista a su amiga.

\- Azul, sé que esto... - calló unos segundos y luego continuó - David y yo...

\- Ya entendí Regina - miró al rubio, luego a su amiga y negó con la cabeza - Buenas Noches - pasó de largo, tomó su bolsa que reposaba en la isla de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación.

La morena enterró el rostro en el pecho del rubio, quién aún la sostenía en sus brazos.

\- Disculpa por eso, la preocupación me hizo olvidar que no le habías contado - la reina gimió quedito en aprobación. Él cerró la puerta del departamento y se dirigió con la morena al mueble más cercano.

\- Azul es muy buena amiga David...

\- Lo sé, sino lo fuera, no estaría furiosa conmigo - dijo el príncipe - Me merezco su enojo.

\- Ya pasó - susurró y besó su mejilla - Hablaré con ella cuando esté más tranquila.

El príncipe se acercó a la morena y capturó sus labios con los suyos.

¡Cielos! Un día había pasado, pero había extrañado tanto el sabor de sus labios, su perfume, la suavidad de sus manos en sus mejillas, su ternura.

Regina enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, mientras disfrutaba de los labios del príncipe.

\- Extrañé tus labios - dijo el príncipe, luego de separase unos segundos de ella, Regina sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas.

\- De verdad mi Reinita es tímida - sonrió al verla.

\- ¡David!

\- Lo siento, es que me encanta verte así - llevó sus manos al rostro de la morena y besó la punta de su nariz.

Las cosas que el rubio le hacía sentir eran especiales, perfectas, únicas. Eran sensaciones tan diferentes a las que había sentido alguna vez. Los besos, palabras y cercanía del rubio aceleraban sus latidos.

\- ¿Ya cenaste?

\- No, acabábamos de pedir una pizza, antes de que llegaras. Pero al parecer ya no cenaremos juntas.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar fuera? - preguntó.

\- No quiero dejar a Azul sola, no cuando está enojada conmigo.

\- Oh Bonita vamos, por favor - la reina lo pensó y después de tanta insistencia por parte de él, se puso de pie y fue en busca de su abrigo y su bolsa, arregló un poco su cabello y se colocó un poco de _gloss_ en los labios.

\- Azul - tocó un par de veces la puerta de la habitación del hada - ¿Azul?

Al ver que no contestaba, dijo:

\- Voy a salir un momento - se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente - Estoy dejando la pizza en la mesita de centro - Ninguna respuesta.

La reina no dijo nada más y se dirigió resoplando frustrada a la sala donde se encontraba el rubio, quien observaba todos los títulos de los libros de Regina

\- Azul parece una adolescente

\- Calla David, no digas eso, Azul te puede escuchar - susurró, el príncipe soltó una carcajada, se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano.

\- Vamos de una vez, dejemos a esa ANTIPÁTICA hada.

\- Cállate - golpeó el brazo del rubio y salieron juntos a donde sea que él tenía planeado llevarla.

* * *

\- Me recomendaron este lugar, dicen que la comida es muy buena, el problema es que se llena muy rápido y casi siempre está repleto de comensales si es que no reservas con tiempo, espérame unos minutos Bonita, voy a ver si aún queda una mesa para dos - besó sus labios y entró apresurado al lugar.

Regina asintió y quedó afuera, mirando los alrededores del lugar, había pasado muchas veces por ahí, pero nunca había entrado tal y cómo decía David siempre estaba repleto.

Había comenzado el otoño en Burlington la estación favorita de la reina, no hacía demasiado calor ni frío, el clima siempre era templado y eso le encantaba. Adoraba también cómo las hojas de los árboles adornaban con sus colores rojo, amarillo, verde y naranja todo lugar por donde caminaba, a pesar que era de noche aún se podían apreciar las hojas.

Se recostó en un auto cercano a esperar a David, mientras miraba las hojas de colores en el suelo, se escucharon algunos pasos que venían en su dirección pero ella no hizo caso continuó jugando con las hojas bajo sus pies.

\- Tu celular - la reina levantó el rostro, un hombre unos centímetros más bajo que ella, estaba parado muy cerca, llevaba un pasamontañas que sólo permitía ver sus ojos. La reina trató de avanzar hacia adelante para poder alejarse de él.

\- Quiero tu teléfono - _"esa voz"_ pensó la reina, aquel hombre se acercó más a ella acorralándola entre él y el auto.

La reina estaba paralizada, era la primera vez que era víctima de un asalto.

\- ¿Estás sorda mujer? ¡Quiero tu teléfono! - la reina quiso escapar pero no podía, el hombre se acercó más a ella, le quitó la bolsa de la mano, y rebuscó en ella tratando de encontrar el celular, al no hallarlo la tiró al piso, llevó luego sus manos a los bolsillos del abrigo de la reina, cuando al fin encontró el aparato, salió corriendo y dejándola asustada.

\- Amor, hay una mesa para nosotros está al fondo del restaurant pero... ¿Regina? ¿Regina estás bien? - preguntó el príncipe cuando vio a la reina que no prestaba atención a lo que decía.

Poco a poco fue saliendo del estado en que se encontraba y dejó salir el aire que no se había dado cuenta estaba sosteniendo.

\- Mi - mi - teléfono - me lo robaron.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estaba aquí, esperándote, me distraje un momento y en segundos tenía a ese tipo delante mío, buscando en mis cosas y... se lo llevó, se llevó mi teléfono ¡oh Cielos que susto! - abrazó al príncipe.

\- ¡Oh, Bonita! Pero tú estás bien, ¿no te hizo nada?

\- Si, sí, estoy bien, no me hizo nada, sólo, sólo me asuste...

\- Discúlpame, por haberte dejado sola ¡Maldición! - pateó el neumático del auto - Si quieres ir a casa lo entiendo...

\- No David, No... Estoy bien, sólo me asuste, aquel hombre no me hizo nada... Además tú no tuviste la culpa, no te demoraste nada, Yo, yo estaba distraída y ocurrió... Vamos a comer - el príncipe tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas y la llevó a sus labios.

\- Si te hubiera pasado algo, no me lo hubiera perdonado.

\- Pero no pasó nada - recogió su bolsa que estaba en el suelo y revisó sus cosas, su billetera estaba ahí junto con sus tarjetas de crédito, la reina frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Sólo se llevó mi teléfono, mis tarjetas están aquí ¿No es extraño?

\- Lo es - la reina colocó su bolsa en un hombro y revisó los bolsillos de su abrigo, sacando de uno de ellos algunos papeles y algo de efectivo.

\- Todo lo que traje está aquí - guardó nuevamente el dinero y **arrugó los papeles para luego arrojarlos en un tacho de basura cercano** \- Realmente extraño - miró a David quien lucía muy preocupado - Hey no pasó nada, no te preocupes principito - dijo intentando hacerlo sonreír y besó su mejilla - ¿Me llevas a cenar?, estoy muriendo de hambre y necesito una copa de vino para que se me quite el susto - sonrió, tomó su mano y lo arrastró dentro del restaurant, el príncipe la siguió no sin antes echar un vistazo alrededor.

* * *

\- David, quiero que olvides lo que pasó afuera por favor, estoy completa, estoy bien, no me pasó nada, cambia esa cara de preocupación - dijo llevando su mano a la frente de él tratando de que dejara de fruncir el ceño, él sonrió con la acción de Regina, tomó su delicada mano y la llevó a sus labios dejando unos cuantos besos en sus nudillos.

\- Sin duda alguna, eres lo mejor que me pasó en mucho tiempo - la besó en los labios a lo que Regina respondió mientras sonreía por las palabras mencionadas por el príncipe.

Alguien despejó su garganta muy cerca de ellos, haciéndolos separar al instante.

\- Su bebida - dijo el mozo un poco abochornado por haber interrumpido a la pareja, ambos sonrieron y agradecieron al joven.

\- Vino para mi reina - dijo el príncipe luego de servir una copa y colocarla frente a ella. La morena inhaló el aroma de la bebida y luego bebió.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, entre charlas, risas y piropos que David no se cansaba de lanzar a la morena a pesar de que ella le insistiera que no lo hiciera porque la sonrojaba a cada momento.

* * *

\- Y entonces, ahora que Azul ya sabe sobre nosotros, ¿puedo ir a verte? - preguntó el príncipe mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, de regreso a casa.

\- Sabes que Azul está ahí, tengo que hablar primero con ella, debe estar furiosa por no haberle dicho nada - dijo angustiada.

\- No te preocupes, _Bonita_...

\- Es que Azul... - se llevó la mano al rostro - Azul es tan, es tan...

\- ¿Insoportable? ¿Antipática? ¿Malhumorada?

\- No David, cállate - lo interrumpió - Azul no es así... Eso lo dices porque no la conoces, en este tiempo en que hemos vivido juntas la he conocido y es muy buena persona muy diferente a como pensaba que eran las hadas - arrugó la nariz, al recordar sus antiguos pensamientos sobre esos seres. - Es amable, sincera, graciosa, peeero es muy sobre protectora, tal vez por el hecho de siempre haber estado a cargo del resto de hadas, no lo sé, tiene un instinto, sonará extraño lo que diré, pero tiene un instinto un tanto maternal.

\- ¿Estás hablando de la misma Azul que yo conozco? - la morena rodó los ojos.

\- Sí David, de esa misma Azul.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices, te creo, _Bonita_.

\- Voy a hablar con ella, espero me perdone que le haya ocultado "lo nuestro" supuestamente nos contamos todo.

\- "Lo nuestro", que bonito suena - dijo el príncipe, la reina sonrió y apretó un poquito la mano de él, lo cual lo hizo sonreír y apretar la de ella también.

Nadie dijo nada más, ambos caminaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que:

\- ¡Regina, mira! - dijo el príncipe, mientras la arrastraba hacia un callejón entre dos grandes edificios.

\- ¡Qué! - respondió asustada la morena.

El príncipe no dijo nada, la pegó a la pared, la sujetó de la cintura y la besó, la morena se vio sorprendida por el acto de él, pero cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de ella, sonrió y correspondió llevando sus brazos a los hombros de él.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Eh principito? Quince? - dijo levantando una ceja, luego de unos segundos de culminado el beso - Pareces un adolescente.

\- Tú eres la culpable - sonrió el príncipe.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Tú, tus labios, tu tierna, dulce, sincera, bella y divina sonrisa. Me tienes loco _Bonita_ \- su perfume lo embriagaba, llevó su nariz al cuello, inhaló un poco de su aroma natural mezclado con el perfume de manzanas que siempre usaba y dejó unos cuantos besos ahí, Regina sintió que se le erizaban todos los pelitos de la nuca y cerró los ojos, mientras disfrutaba de los suaves labios del príncipe sobre su sensible piel.

Las manos del príncipe se perdieron entre el abrigo, la delgada blusa de seda y llegaron a la piel de su fina cintura. El contacto de las frías manos del príncipe y su tibia piel, la hicieron estremecer y arquear un tantito la espalda.

\- Te Amo Regina - susurró contra su piel.

\- Daviddd - pronunció su nombre en medio de un suspiro, el príncipe volvió sus labios a los de ella, se separó un poco y la observó, tenía los labios hinchados por los besos compartidos, los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas, ¡estaba Divina!

Si pasaría lo que él venía pensando últimamente, tenía que ser algo especial, no en lugar así, ni algo rápido, ella no se merecía eso. Ella era digna de mucho más que un simple encuentro sexual en un callejón oscuro. Ella era una reina, Su Reina. Quería amarla y desnudarla en su cama, era ese el lugar donde quería verla deshacerse de placer.

\- ¿David?

\- Eres Encantadora Regina - le dio un piquito y quitó las manos de su cintura.

\- No más que tú Charming - Él la tomó de la mano nuevamente y continuaron su camino.

* * *

 **HOLA CHICOS, DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA**

 **ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE BLOQUEADA Y NO SABIA COMO CONTINUAR LA FIC, ESCRIBIA, Y BORRABA, ESCRIBIA Y BORRABA Y A PESAR DE ESO AUN SIGO PENSANDO QUE NO QUEDÓ COMO YO ESPERABA.**

 **GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIEMPRE SE TOMAN EL TRABAJO DE COMENTAR, USTEDES, SON LOS Q ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA, UN ABRAZO, TAMBIÉN PARA LOS FANTASMITAS.**

 **OJALA PUEDAN DECIRME QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAP...**

 **SALUDOS Y BUENAS VIBRAS.**

 **MIRIAM**


	14. Más que Una Primera Vez

**CAPÍTULO 14**

 **MAS QUE UNA PRIMERA VEZ**

Era sábado, pero la reina prácticamente había madrugado, el aroma del café recién preparado se podía oler por todo el departamento _Blue &Mills,_ parecía que quien desayunaría esa mañana sería un ejército de soldados y no un par de amigas; huevos revueltos, panqueques, tostadas, pan, yogurt y frutas eran algunas de las cosas que llenaban la pequeña mesa del comedor.

Azul, aún adormilada y en pijama apareció en la cocina, el aroma del café terminó por despertarla, observó la mesa y cada uno de los alimentos, sorprendida por la cantidad, hasta que la voz de Regina la sacó de su asombro.

\- Buenos Días - sonrió, el hada giró para observarla.  
\- Buenos Días.  
\- ¿Desayunamos?, hice un poco de todo, no sabía exactamente qué es lo que querrías desayunar, así que...  
\- Somos solo dos, Regina, esto, todo esto - señaló la comida - es como para un ejército.  
\- Sí... Pero mejor que sobre a que falte ¿no crees? - el hada rodó los ojos imitando a su amiga - Azul, yo...  
\- Lo sé - contestó tajante la ex madre superiora - Pero primero desayunemos - la morena asintió y se sentó, el hada hizo lo mismo. El desayuno transcurrió en un silencio incómodo, la morena observaba de reojo a su amiga, esperando que terminara para poder conversar y pensando en cómo empezar.

\- Regina, sé que ayer me comporté pésimo - la morena levantó la vista de sus huevos revueltos...  
\- Yo también - interrumpió la morena - debí haberte contado, haberte dicho sobre David y yo... Pero... - el hada resopló, dejando su taza de café en la mesa.  
\- Regina, no es el hecho de que no me hayas contado - dobló una servilleta - bueno, tal vez un poco - admitió - al fin y al cabo, yo hice lo mismo al no contarte que mantenía contacto con él, desde que salimos de Storybrook; el hecho es que no quiero que sufras - tomó la mano de su amiga sobre la mesa - He dejado de ver a David como el príncipe Encantador desde su comportamiento contigo allá en del pueblo... Sé que en este mundo él es sólo David, pero no voy a olvidar su cobardía y falta de juicio para contigo... Y verte encariñada a él, y luego pensar en lo que hizo y en lo que podría hacer...  
\- No Azul, él no va hacer nada... O por lo menos no creo que intencionalmente...  
\- ¿Estás tan segura?  
\- He hablado con él, sí, se equivocó, no lo voy a justificar porque me lastimó, pero puedo entenderlo, estábamos en una situación complicada, algo que ninguno de los dos lo vio venir y bueno él reaccionó de la peor manera, pero es porque tenía una familia, una relación estable, se vio acorralado y... Bueno hizo y dijo lo primero que pensó.  
\- Lo estás justificando Regina  
\- No Azul No; sólo me he puesto en su lugar y he tratado de entender desde su perspectiva. Él también ha sufrido, también ha llorado, también se vio impotente con la pérdida del bebé - se le quebró la voz.

\- Regina...  
\- Yo sé, sé todo lo que está en juego al empezar algo con David, ambos venimos de acabar con lo que se decía era nuestro final feliz - se llevó el pulgar de la mano derecha al rostro y se secó una lágrima solitaria que había resbalado - No soy una adolescente, ni mucho menos la tonta Regina que creía en el polvo de hadas. Tengo miedo sí, te mentiría si dijera que el sólo pensar en una herida más no me asusta, pero el latir acelerado de mi corazón cuando lo veo - suspiró y se llevó una mano al pecho - me hace pensar que tal vez en esta ocasión si puedo ser feliz. No es así cómo describen en las más bellas obras literarias los primeros signos y síntomas de un gran amor?  
\- Regina, amiga... Son solo libros... Una vez ya creíste en uno...  
\- Lo sé, pero esta vez iré con cautela, no quiero apresurar nada, tal vez suene extraño lo que diré... pero David y yo nos estamos conociendo, recién - una sonrisa tímida esbozó - hemos estado juntos en muchas batallas... Pero nunca, nunca estuvimos juntos de esta manera, conociéndonos o ayudándonos en cosas simples y sencillas de la vida. Quiero ver que pasa y que resulta de esto.

El hada la observó unos instantes, tratando de interiorizar todo lo manifestado por su amiga...

\- Regina, no tienes que explicarme todo esto, ni mucho menos debes pensar que tienes que pedirme permiso para tomar tus decisiones

\- Lo sé Azul, pero eres mi amiga, la única que tengo y en quien confió, no quiero que hayan secretos entre nosotras, y es muy importante para mí, que me apoyes en esta decisión, que apoyes esto que estoy empezando con David - apretó la mano del hada.

A la castaña se le empañaron los ojos por las lágrimas contenidas.

\- OK - dijo y sonrió Azul.  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? - la morena soltó la mano de su amiga, se acomodó en la silla y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y una gran sonrisa contesto:

\- Hace tres semanas aproximadamente - se mordió el labio inferior.  
\- ¿Y?  
\- ¿Y qué? - el hada sonrió al verla nerviosa.  
\- ¿Que han hecho? - maliciosamente el hada levantó una ceja.  
\- Anduvimos por ahí...  
\- ¿Solos?  
\- Sí solos - la morena frunció el ceño, y fulminó a su amiga con la mirada - ¿A dónde quieres llegar con este interrogatorio Azul? - el hada soltó una carcajada.  
\- A nada... sólo simple curiosidad.

Regina se puso de pie, recogió las tazas sucias y se dirigió al lavaplatos...

\- Azul ¿ya olvidaste todo lo que te acabo de decir? - rodó los ojos, el hada aun riendo se puso de pie y fue hasta donde estaba ella, se recostó en la isla aún con un vaso de yogurt en la mano - dije que quiero ir con cautela... Que nos estamos conociendo... - abrió el caño y empezó a lavar las tazas...  
\- Te creo... Pero no creo que solo anduvieran por ahí conociéndose...- rio - vas a decirme que no hubo besos? - la morena sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba fregando los trastes.  
\- Sí hubo besos - sonrió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas al recordar los labios del príncipe sobre los suyos.  
\- ¿Y... Sólo besos?  
\- Bueno, alguna que otra caricia  
\- ¿Y que sientes? - la reina suspiró.  
\- Ahh me siento como si estuviera en otro mundo - suspiró - él es tan tierno y protector que... - suspiró nuevamente - Ay Azul, él es tan encantador... - dijo mientras secaba las tazas y platos con una franela amarilla.  
\- ¿Te excitas?  
\- Tal vez un po... ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS AZUUUL? - arrojó la franela amarilla en la cara del hada, quien no paraba de reír - Cállate - estaba roja de furia y de vergüenza - No sé en qué momento terminamos hablando de esto...

El teléfono de Regina sonó indicando un mensaje de texto, rodando los ojos al hada que no paraba de reír, la morena fue hasta la mesa y tomó su teléfono, desbloqueó la pantalla y leyó el mensaje.

\- ¿David? - Preguntó el hada, mientras calmaba su risa.  
\- Sí - respondió mientras digitaba algo.  
\- Puedes decirle que venga si quieres, no se preocupen por mí... Yo tal vez salga por ahí...  
\- No es necesario Azul, ¿Qué tal si almorzamos los tres aquí? - Azul levantó una ceja.  
\- Ayy Regina... No querrás que abrace a David y lo reciba como un gran amigo.  
\- No Azul – rió - sólo quiero que almorcemos - el hada lo pensó un poco y luego aceptó.  
\- Está bien... - resopló  
\- Voy a avisarle a David - Regina sonrió y fue a sentarse al mueble más cercano, mientras Azul se dirigió a tomar un baño a su habitación.

* * *

 _ **Horas más tarde…**_

Se miró en el espejo una última vez y fue a abrir la puerta.  
\- Hey Regina!  
\- Hey David, pasa... - la morena besó la mejilla del rubio y se hizo a un lado para que el príncipe entrara, Él así lo hizo, pero permaneció detrás de ella, mientras Regina cerraba la puerta.  
La morena sonrió, mientras tomaba la mano del rubio y trataba de llevarlo hasta un mueble cercano, pero él la detuvo.  
\- Regina  
\- ¿Si? - preguntó ella mientras se giraba para verlo.  
\- ¿Y Azul?  
\- Debe estar... No sé... Cambiándose seguro - levantó los hombros, y se giró para seguir caminando con él de la mano, pero él la detuvo nuevamente.  
\- Regina... - tragó en seco - ¿has hablado con ella, me refiero a... sobre nosotros? - la morena frunció el ceño.  
\- Sí…  
\- ¿Y cómo lo ha tomado?  
\- Bueno... - lo pensó un poco - ella...  
\- ¿ASÍ QUE ANTIPÁTICA HADA EHH? - dijo Azul, apareciendo detrás de Regina, con una sartén en mano mientras golpeaba la otra con la misma. El rubio tragó en seco, y Regina soltó una carcajada al observar el miedo en la cara del príncipe.  
\- Ella sólo está jugando David! - dijo entre risas.  
\- ¿Quién dice que estoy jugando Regina? - dijo sin apartar la vista de David.  
\- Azul, ya basta! - el hada miró a David, luego a Regina, luego nuevamente a David y soltó una carcajada.  
\- Ojalá y pudieras ver tu cara principito - reía, mientras se llevaba una mano al vientre debido a las arcadas producidas por la risa.  
\- Vamos a almorzar - dijo Regina aun riendo y arrastrando al príncipe hacia la mesa - Azul, ven a ayudarme a servir y deja de molestarlo - Entre risas las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina, dejando a David un poco incómodo y rojo por la vergüenza que acabara de pasar.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, charlaron de diversas cosas, incluyendo el trabajo de David y el cómo había dejado al pueblo antes de venir a Burlington, hasta que Regina dijo:

\- David...  
\- ¿Si Bonita? - Respondió el príncipe con una bella sonrisa, Azul rodó los ojos, mientras bebía su jugo de manzana.  
\- Me gustaría hablar con Henry, hace tiempo que no sé de él y lo extraño - suspiró triste - me podrías dar su número y conectarme para verlo... igual que la última vez?  
\- Por supuesto - dijo el príncipe - este es su número - la reina digitó en su teléfono y lo guardó - Ahora hagamos la vídeollamada, pero préstame tu portátil - la reina asintió y fue por su computadora a su habitación.

* * *

\- Llevo meses en esta ciudad - gritaba eufórico por teléfono a quien quiera que fuese su receptor al otro lado de la línea - esperando tu señal para actuar... No te parece que ya fue suficiente? - renegaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro - Sí, claro que le dejé tu advertencia. No no lo sé, no sé si la leyó... no pude hacer mucho, en cualquier momento podría haber salido él y no podía permitir que se complicaran las cosas. Esto es una estupidez en lugar de estar jugando con papelitos, deberíamos actuar de una vez por todas. Estoy cansado. Por ti estoy acá, por ti la he vigilado todo este tiempo... ¿Acaso has cambiado de parecer, después de la forma tan perra como te traicionó?

\- Ya te pregunté una vez y ahora lo vuelvo a hacer. ¿Me dirás cómo actuar? ¿O yo decido cómo y cuándo? - se rascó la cabeza frustrado por lo que sea que le dijeran... -

* * *

Regina y David estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en uno de los confortables muebles del departamento. Henry apareció en la pantalla del teléfono

\- ¡Abuelo, Mamá!  
\- Henry, cariño, ¿cómo estás? - preguntó emocionada y feliz la reina.  
\- Bien mamá, estoy bien, en la escuela voy bien...  
\- Así? - Regina levantó una ceja - ¿Y las matemáticas?  
\- Ahí... - se hizo el desatendido  
\- ¡Henry Daniel Mills! ¿Qué quieres decir con "ahí"?  
\- Mamá, ya sabes que odio las matemáticas... Pero no voy tan mal... Violet me ha estado ayudando a estudiar...  
\- ¿Violet? ¿Sigues con esa niña? - los celos de la reina se evidenciaron de inmediato.  
\- Mamá...  
\- Regina, Por favor... - El príncipe apretó la mano de la reina con la suya. Ella respiró un par de veces y prosiguió...  
\- Lo siento cariño, yo solo, ya sabes... Aún no supero el hecho de que ya eres un chico grande... - resopló - mejor dime ¿cómo están todos por allá?  
\- Todos en la misma rutina de siempre... Aburridoooooo - el adolescente rodó los ojos... Mamá, Violet y yo queremos visitarte, aún tenemos un almuerzo pendiente, recuerdas? Tú podrías hablar con sus padres o Emma lo podría hacer...

Regina se giró para mirar a David, quien acariciaba su mano, tratando de decirle con la mirada que sino quería no debía responder nada. Ella se giró hacia la pantalla nuevamente...

\- Cariño lo voy a pensar, tú sabes que para Violet no sería fácil salir del pueblo... además no tenemos los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la poción para que no pierda sus recuerdos, ni allá en SB y mucho menos aquí... Es una poción muy difícil de preparar...

\- Pero tú puedes hacerlo mamá, eres la mejor en eso...  
\- Henry...  
\- Henry, ¿Cón quién hablas…? Oh lo siento, no quería interrumpir - dijo la rubia cuando ingresó a la habitación de su hijo.  
\- Emma, son mamá y el abuelo, estábamos... - su móvil sonó - Oh no, olvidé por completo que quedé en acompañar a Violet a sus clases de pintura - dijo colocándose la mochila a la espalda... Mamá, te parece si hablamos después?  
\- Si claro Henry, hablamos después...  
\- Ok. No olvides la poción, busca la manera de poder prepararla, por favor. - Regina asintió - Te amo.  
\- También te amo hijo, no olvides tu bufanda...  
\- Está en la mochila mamá, Adiós... - el adolescente desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación.

Emma, con las manos en los bolsillos de atrás del pantalón, rodeó la cama de su hijo, y se sentó en ella, frente a la computadora prendida, hace tiempo no veía a su padre y a Regina, sabía por Henry que estaban bien. Pero nunca les había hablado como en este momento.

\- David, Regina, ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué dice el mundo exterior?  
\- Emma hola - saludó el príncipe - Bien, bien todo tranquilo.  
\- Hola Emma - saludó Regina un poco incómoda, David se dio cuenta y rápidamente preguntó.  
\- ¿Cómo estás, y Hook? - la rubia se encogió de hombros  
\- Supongo que en la comisaria, desde que nos dejaste él me ha estado ayudando allá - respondió con un toque de resentimiento en la voz - Hablando de eso, ¿Cuándo piensas regresar? - miró a Regina y luego nuevamente a su padre, esperando una respuesta. David percibió el nerviosismo de la reina ante la pregunta y acarició su muslo tratando de tranquilizarla, acto que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia.  
\- Conseguí trabajo en esta ciudad Emma, por lo menos debo esperar que termine mi contrato.  
\- ¿Y tú Regina?, Mamá asumió nuevamente la Alcaldía... pero tengo que admitir que tú eres la única que sabe cómo dirigir este pueblo, ¿Cuándo regresas?  
\- Emma... yo también tengo trabajo aquí. No creo que regrese pronto o por lo menos no en un tiempo próximo.  
\- Si ya veo - respondió la rubia intercalando miradas entre la morena y su padre - Bien, tengo que ir a la comisaría. - Se puso de pie y se acercó a la pantalla tratando de desconectar la vídeollamada.  
\- Está bien. Cuídate Emma - dijo el príncipe, la rubia asintió y desapareció de la pantalla.

La morena respiró aliviada con el final de esa conversación. Agradeció que fuera Emma quien la finalizó. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro del príncipe

\- ¿Estás bien, Bonita? - preguntó acariciando su mejilla mientras tomaba su mano con la otra.  
\- Uhum - sólo dijo Regina, mientras se dejaba consentir y apapachar con las caricias de David, a pesar de que su mente estuviera muy lejos de ese lugar.

* * *

Un mes y medio había pasado, desde que ella había aceptado al príncipe en su corazón y lo había dejado entrar en su vida, cursimente podría decir que ahora veía la vida con un toque color de rosa. Estaba enamorada. Sí que lo estaba, amaba a ese guapo príncipe como jamás pensó que podía llegar amar a alguien, todo era tan perfecto a su lado... Él no perdía la oportunidad de decirle y repetirle cuanto la amaba y lo enamorado que estaba de ella y ella aunque no se lo decía "aún", tenía que admitir que le gustaba todas las veces que él se lo susurraba al oído.

Esa tarde la habían pasado en su lugar secreto, aquel en donde podían estar solos sin ser observados por el resto del mundo. Si bien ellos sabían que a estas alturas los que los conocían ya sabían sobre su relación, ese hermoso claro, escondido en el bosque seguía siendo su lugar perfecto para verse.

David se encontraba sentado y recostado en la base de un Pino gigante, abrazando a Regina por la cintura. La morena estaba entre las piernas del rubio con la espalda recostada en su pecho, riendo de vez en cuando con las ocurrencias y chistes del príncipe, mientras él disfrutaba del aroma a manzana del cabello de su reina.

\- Me encanta escuchar tu risa, Bonita - le susurró apretándola un tantito más, mientras recorría el cuello de la morena con la punta de su nariz. Ella volvió a reír y se encogió un poco, aquellos pequeños roces erizaban su piel por completo y la hacían suspirar y pensar en lo que tal vez un toque más íntimo podría provocarle.

\- Y a mí me encanta que me hagas reír - dijo sonriendo y girándose para quedar frente a él.

David sonrió y llevó su mano derecha al mentón de la morena, levantándolo lo suficiente para poder capturar su labios en un tierno y apasionado beso, ella correspondió y llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del príncipe y acomodó sus piernas de tal manera que resultaron sobre las de él. El apuesto príncipe llevó sus manos a la fina cintura de la reina y la atrajo un poco más, de modo tal que podía sentir su cuerpo junto al de él.  
Un sexy gemido escapó de sus labios, cuando Regina, aún sobre las ropas sintió el roce de su intimidad a la de él, el príncipe al darse cuenta de lo sencillo que había sido regalarle ese pequeño momento de placer, se excitó al instante, llevó sus manos a las caderas de la reina y la volvió a empujar hacia delante, sensación que provocó que Regina volviera a gemir y esconder su rostro en el cuello del rubio.

-¡David! – Susurró, mientras besaba detrás de su oreja.

Sonriendo, el príncipe volvió empujar las caderas de la reina hacia él, una, dos, tres veces más; hasta que fue ella misma quien se movía a un ritmo lento, sexy y constante. El contoneo de las caderas femeninas sobre la entrepierna del príncipe, lo hicieron endurecer a tal punto que no pudo evitar rugir en su oído y respirar profundo para no venirse en sus pantalones. Buscó sus labios y la besó de nuevo.

-Eso Baby, eso…- murmuró el rubio.

Mientras sus bocas seguían saboreándose, las manos del príncipe viajaron hasta el botón delantero del jean de la reina, haciéndola saltar y separarse de sus labios debido a lo inesperada de la acción, el rubio la miró unos segundos, tratando de encontrar un "No" en su mirada que lo hiciera desistir lo que tenía planeado, pero al no encontrar esa respuesta y por el contrario, verla divinamente sonrosada a la luz de la luna llena, y tratando de recuperar el aliento que sus besos le habían robado, acercó sus labios nuevamente a los de ella y continuó desabotonando el pantalón y liberando enseguida la blusa roja de seda que se encontraba dentro y ahora sí pudiendo acariciar la suave piel de su cintura, espalda y vientre bajo la blusa. La sintió abrazarlo e impulsarse un poco más hacia delante, lo que lo motivó a dejar los labios de la morena, para besar sus mejillas, su mentón, y la piel expuesta que el cuello de la blusa dejaba ver, regresó a su boca y mordió suavemente su labio inferior, haciéndola soltar unos cuantos suspiros y jadeos que no hacían otra cosa que volverlo loco de lo tan excitado que ya se encontraba.

Ella estaba en otro mundo, disfrutando de la placentera fricción que había descubierto mientras se balanceaba y restregaba sobre el endurecido miembro del príncipe, cuando sintió de pronto las manos masculinas en el botón de su pantalón, lo cual la hizo sobresaltar y alejarse un tantito, no por miedo, ni por rechazarlo, sino por lo arrebatado del acto. Tratando aún de recuperar el aliento, lo miró a los ojos, a ese azul océano en que le encantaba nadar y decidió que tal vez era el momento de sumergirse un poco más al fondo, allá donde las aguas eran calmas y el azul, era aún más azul. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando las manos de David continuaron su tarea, se abrazó a él y se impulsó hacia delante para sentirlo aún más cerca, sintió de nuevo el sabor de sus labios y unos cuantos besos más mientras sus manos la acariciaban bajo la blusa, hasta que sintió un leve tirón en su labio inferior y un húmedo beso en su pecho, haciéndola estremecer y jadear por las sensaciones provocadas.

Las manos del príncipe, aún bajo la blusa recorrieron la suave piel de la espalda femenina, desabrocharon el sujetador, y sin quitárselo, rápidamente sus pulgares comenzaron un delicioso jugueteo con los ya endurecidos pezones.

\- ¡David! - susurró y enterró nuevamente su rostro en el cuello del rubio.  
\- Sólo siente y disfruta Belleza - jaló levemente los pezones.  
\- Mhhh - mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, y él sonrió.  
\- Hey, quiero escucharte, Déjame escucharte, no intentes acallar tus gemidos. Me encantan...

Él descendió una mano hasta el cierre del pantalón de Regina y lo bajó.

\- Ahh - jadeo al sentir sus dedos sobre su ropa interior.  
\- ¡Oh Baby, estás mojada! - dijo el príncipe acariciándola y jalándola levemente del brazo para descubrir su rostro.

Ella lo miró, rogándole con sus ojos que continuara, algunos mechones castaños le cubrían el rostro hermosamente enrojecido, él colocó un par de ellos detrás de sus orejas y la besó, mientras su dedo pulgar empezaba a trazar patrones circulares sobre su botón de placer, aún por encima de la prenda femenina que se empapaba cada vez más de sus fluidos.  
¡Cielos! Esa sensación de tener sus dedos sobre su intimidad, era maravillosamente perfecta y deliciosa, pero ella quería más, quería mucho más, y al parecer David lo notó, pues de inmediato sintió los grandes dedos masculinos abrirse paso debajo de la ropa interior.

\- ¡Oh Nena! Eres tan suave - dijo el príncipe al tocar la piel sin ningún rastro de vello púbico. Maldición, al sentirla así, su miembro dio un tirón en anticipación y contuvo las ganas de desgarrar esa prenda, bajarle los pantalones, colocarla de espaldas y poseerla en el pasto. Pero no, ese momento era de ella.

\- Daviddd  
\- Ok Bonita, tranquila. Te daré lo que quieres - dijo extendiendo sus dedos por toda su zona íntima y regresando a su clítoris para masajearlo con la yema de su pulgar. Sus caderas comenzaron un ligero movimiento hacia delante y hacia atrás, en busca de esa deliciosa fricción que sólo esos grandes dedos le proporcionaban, pero de la nada David paró y sacó sus dedos de entre su ropa... Ella gimió en disgusto y él sonrió.

¡Cielos! Se estaba comportando como una estúpida chiquilla con las hormonas revueltas, pero el príncipe no podía dejarla así, ¿la dejaría? No, No, eso no podía ser cierto, tenía que terminar con lo que había empezado, no podía dejarla con esas ganas, de lo contrario...

\- Lo siento Baby, sólo quiero que estés más cómoda - sonrió - Ven... - envolvió su cintura con un brazo y la jaló un poco hacia su muslo derecho - siéntate de costado y sujétate de mi cuello - ella así lo hizo, feliz de que el príncipe no la dejaría a puertas de ese orgasmo - Muy bien Bonita - besó sus labios - Ahora abre las piernas y sólo disfruta - ella obedeció, abrió sus piernas y se propuso disfrutar...

Nuevamente la mano del príncipe viajo entre su blusa, pellizco el pezón derecho, luego el izquierdo y descendió más hasta llegar a esa zona que se encontraba tibiamente encharcada...

\- Mmmh  
\- Ok ok, sólo relájate y disfruta - se mordió el labio inferior, respiró y asintió.

El pulgar del príncipe empezó de nuevo un torturante y delicioso movimiento sobre su clítoris, haciéndola soltar toda clase de gemidos y suspiros, mientras su dedo índice tanteaba su pequeña entrada.

\- ¡Ahhhh David! - exclamó cuando sintió el dedo índice del príncipe introducirse por completo, él sonrió y comenzó un vaivén dentro y fuera.  
\- Oh Dav - David...  
\- Así Baby, así, disfruta... - Dijo mientras esta vez introducía un dedo más - Oh Eres tan apretada Cariño - susurró en su oído al sentir esas paredes apretar sus dedos, y sentirla mover sus caderas al ritmo de sus embestidas.  
\- Más, más rápido por favoooor David - él así lo hizo, aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos y sintió que se vendría en sus pantalones de sólo verla en el estado en que se encontraba, sus cabellos marrones se pegaban a su rostro pero a pesar de ello veía los ojos fuertemente cerrados de la reina, mientras su respiración era entrecortada.  
\- Vente Belleza, vente - la reina escondió nuevamente su rostro en el cuello del príncipe y gimió alto, mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba de placer y su intimidad latía apretando los dedos del príncipe.

\- Eso es Hermosa, eso es - repetía el príncipe mientras la ayudaba a bajar de su orgasmo sin dejar de acariciar su botón de placer. Pasaron unos minutos y la sintió respirar tranquila sobre su hombro.

\- Regina, ¿estás bien? - preguntó al sentirla relajada en su hombro - ¿Bonita? - Ella desenterró su rostro del hombro de David y lo miró unos segundos...  
\- David, Yo… - dijo con sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza – Estoy muy avergonzada por lo que pasó - apartó la mirada de los ojos azules - Debo haber parecido una tonta adolescente hormonal - el príncipe soltó una carcajada - ¡No te burles David, en serio estoy muy avergonzada! - se cubrió el rostro.  
\- Hey Regina, Bonita, Tranquila - descubrió su rostro - Sé que no eres una adolescente, al contrario, veo en ti a una Hermosa, Perfecta y Bella mujer. Y Te Amo - le dio un piquito, mientras subía el cierre y abotonaba el pantalón de la morena. Ella, aun desviando la mirada de él, sonrió y se dio cuenta de algo.  
\- ¿David y tú? - dijo la reina mirando la entrepierna del príncipe, donde se observaba claramente su bulto excitado, mientras él terminaba de abrochar su sujetador y acomodarle la blusa.  
\- Nada que un baño de agua fría no pueda relajar - sonrió - Vamos, te llevaré a tu departamento.  
\- David...  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Yo - se despejó la garganta - A mí, me gustaría poder ayudarte con eso - dijo volviendo su vista a la entrepierna del príncipe y luego mirándolo a los ojos.  
\- No Bonita, no tienes que hacerlo...  
\- David, en verdad quiero hacerlo...

Él nunca le negaría nada a la reina, mucho menos esto, "esto" que él también deseaba, pero no quería que ella se sintiera presionada o comprometida por lo que acababa de suceder... Y mucho menos quería que se arrepintiera después...

\- Regina... - llevó una mano a su mejilla y la acaricio suavemente... - No tienes que...  
\- David por favor, quiero hacerlo... - susurró y se acercó a su oído diciéndole: ¡Quiero hacer el amor contigo!

Él tragó en seco sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer ante aquella solicitud.

\- ¿Estás segura?  
\- Completamente - susurró y se acercó para besar sus labios, se separó lentamente y lo miró unos segundos, esperando que él aceptara su propuesta.  
\- ¿Te gustaría visitar mi departamento? - preguntó, mientras sonreía y acariciaba su nariz con la suya, ella correspondió con el mismo gesto y sonrió.  
\- Me encantaría.

* * *

Ok, Sí. Estaba muy muy nerviosa, no era una adolescente y no sería su primera vez, pero no podía evitar no estarlo. Tendría sexo con el príncipe Encantador, con el hombre que su corazón quería y su cuerpo deseaba.

Observó el departamento, era la segunda vez que lo visitaba, pero era la primera vez que se tomaba el tiempo para observar todo a su alrededor. Era mucho más sencillo que el de ella, pero confortable. El parqué le daba un toque casi rural, las paredes pintadas de un amarillo cobrizo y los muebles en tonos marrones eran el juego perfecto, se puso de pie y abrió las cortinas, encontrando lastimosamente nada más que el edificio del frente, cuyas ventanas estaban frente a donde ella estaba.

\- Ya sé lo que dirás, es una pésima vista comparada a la tuya, pero el lugar es confortable, queda no tan lejos del trabajo y me he acostumbrado aquí. - dijo el príncipe mientras la abrazaba por detrás y dejaba un beso en su hombro - Vamos a cenar Belleza - tomó su mano y la dirigió a la mesa.  
\- Su Majestad - dijo retirando la silla e inclinándose para que ella se siente - esta noche usted tendrá el agrado de degustar una de mis especialidades, así que prepárese, un minuto por favor - se inclinó de nuevo y corrió a la cocina haciéndola reír, lo vio colocarse los guantes y abrir el horno, y ese inigualable y característico aroma invadió el departamento. El príncipe se acercó con la fuente en la mano y Regina levantó una ceja.  
\- ¿Lasagna, David? ¿En serio?  
\- Sé que es tu favorita  
\- Sí lo es...  
\- Bien, no se diga más, A cenar señorita. - el príncipe colocó una porción en el plato de la reina y otra en el de él, cuando Regina llevó el primer bocado, David la miró expectante.

\- ¿Y?  
\- No se compara a la mía, pero nada mal Encantador, te daré unas cuantas clases de cocina - el príncipe la miró ofendido, haciéndole soltar una carcajada  
\- ¿Y todavía te ríes, Regina? Eres mala, yo que me había esforzado tanto... - ella volvió a reír.  
\- Que resentido principito - besó su mejilla - Está delicioso - el rió feliz ante el cumplido y juntos disfrutaron de la lasagna.

* * *

\- No sé si exista pero esto parece un Deja vu invertido - dijo la reina recogiendo la vajilla sucia y dirigiéndose al lavaplatos.  
\- La mejor Lasagna que he probado. Realmente sabes cómo hacer magia – La reina sonrió.  
\- No es necesario que laves mis platos Regina - dijo el príncipe imitando las palabras de la reina de hace algunos años mientras se paraba detrás de ella con una copa de vino en mano. La reina rodó los ojos.  
\- Me salvaste de tener que llamar a la grúa y ahora lavas mis trastes?  
\- Ya Basta David, no es gracioso - dijo seria la reina mientras continuaba lavando la vajilla. El príncipe rió.  
\- Después de eso me contaste como me salvaste la vida cuando me encontraste...  
\- Era una mentira David, en ese entonces lo único que quería era vengarme y...  
\- Luego trataste de besarme – besó su mejilla - Y yo te rechacé - colocó la copa de vino en el lavaplatos, y llevó sus manos a la cintura de la reina... - Desde que puse un pie fuera de tu mansión, me arrepentí por no haberte besado. Quise besarte. Quise besarte tanto como quiero hacerlo ahora - dejó un besó en su cuello - ¿Por qué no dejas eso para mañana? - besó detrás de su oreja - Uhmm?  
\- David! - suspiró, haciéndolo reír.  
\- Deja eso, Bonita - Regina se secó las manos, se giró hacia él y se vio sorprendida por el apasionado beso con el que David la recibió.

¡Oh Cielos! Cada vez que la besaba de esa manera. Ella siempre perdía, las veces anteriores había podido controlarse, pero esta vez no, No podía y No quería. Se abrazó de su cuello y se dejó devorar los labios, con esa mezcla de ternura, pasión y lujuria que sólo los besos de él le regalaban.

No supo en que momento pasó, pero sólo se dio cuenta que estaba sobre uno de los banquitos de la isla de la cocina cuando sintió su enorme mano derecha sobre su trasero y la otra tirando de su muslo hacia arriba, permitiéndole encajarse a empujones entre sus piernas. A esa altura del torneo su ropa interior estaría hecha un desastre, podía sentirla extremamente húmeda.

El sabor del vino en sus labios y lengua, los empujones en su entrepierna, su miembro duro restregándose en su vientre eran el combustible que la habían encendido a tal punto que sólo quería desnudarse ahí mismo y entregarse por completo al apuesto príncipe, las delicadas manos de la reina bajaron hasta el comienzo de la camiseta del príncipe y trataron de levantarla, sólo trataron porque él no se lo permitió. Ella se separó de sus labios y lo miró interrogante, pero el príncipe solo sonrió y dijo:

\- Aquí no Preciosa - besó su frente - Quiero que tu siguiente orgasmo sea en mi habitación, no en una cocina. Quiero que sea mi cama el lugar donde te vea retorcer de placer - ella gimió ante esas palabras.

¡Cielos! El príncipe la excitaba tanto.

La hizo descender del banco, colocó sus brazos bajo sus muslos y la cargó, la besó y la dirigió a su habitación, mientras le susurraba al oído lo hermosa que era.

Ni bien pusieron un pie ahí, David la sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama, mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la arrojaba al piso.

Los ojos chocolate miraron la prenda y subieron encontrándose con su erección haciendo una carpa en sus pantalones, siguió subiendo y se encontró con su torso desnudo.

¡Cielos! ese guapo pastor se ejercitaba. ¡Era obvio, era más que obvio que se ejercitaba! Pero... ¿Cómo, cuándo que nunca se enteró?. Wow, sus perfectos brazos, hombros anchos y pectorales, siempre ocultos en esas horribles camisas de franela a cuadros ahora se encontraban frente a ella en su máximo esplendor.

\- Oh, Baby - gruñó en anticipación - deja de mirarme así o vas hacer que esto termine pronto. La reina se mordió el labio y sonrió.

El príncipe se hincó en una rodilla y la tomó del tobillo derecho para quitarle la bota marrón y luego la izquierda, acarició sus piernas sobre el pantalón, luego sus muslos, su cintura y la besó mientras desabotonaba uno a uno los botones de la blusa de seda roja, dejando de esta manera al descubierto su sujetador de encaje negro, se sentó a su lado y terminó de quitarle la blusa, para luego ponerla junto a su camiseta. Besó sus labios, mientras dirigía sus manos al broche detrás de su espalda, se separó otra vez de ella y deslizó la prenda por sus hombros, dejando al descubierto sus senos con sus ya endurecidos pezones.

\- Son Perfectos Cariño, como Tú, como toda Tú - dijo el príncipe fascinado con lo que veía.

Regina estaba roja de vergüenza, él era encantador, pero en cierto modo se sentía algo vulnerable al ser observada por esos hermosos y lujuriosos ojos azules, llenos de deseo por ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el rubio, ella tragó pesado pero asintió y David besó la punta de su nariz y luego sus labios.

La reina se encontraba apoyada con ambos brazos en la cama, un poco inclinada hacia atrás, pero cuando los labios del príncipe estuvieron sobre los suyos, ella llevó su mano derecha a su mejilla, acariciándolo y profundizando el beso, sintiendo como su lengua frotaba la suya, mientras enroscaba sus castaños cabellos entre sus dedos.  
El príncipe la besó una vez más y luego descendió hasta su mandíbula, su cuello, lamiendo y besando hasta encontrar su lugar de pulso, mordió quedito haciéndola soltar un suspiro entrecortado y luego lamió para aplacar el ardor. Mientras jadeaba, la reina dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más acceso a su cuello y disfrutando de todo lo que él, solo él le hace sentir, fue en ese momento que sintió el pulgar de David en su pezón derecho, y luego su mano acunando su seno por completo, acción que lanzó un rayo de lujuria entre sus piernas, haciéndole soltar un gemido placeroso.

\- ¿Te gusta eso, Bonita? - murmuró y volvió a mirarla, mientras que sus dedos seguían jugueteando con el sensible pezón.  
\- Sí - respondió bajito y con los ojos cerrados, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias del príncipe - Me gusta! - él sonrió al verla en ese estado, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar de vez en cuando uno que otro jadeo.

Al escuchar la respuesta que había estado esperando, David abocanó el pezón derecho y empezó a masajearlo con la lengua, mientras que su mano izquierda continuaba jugueteando con el otro. Regina llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza del príncipe para mantenerlo en esa posición. El príncipe dio el mismo trato al otro pezón y finalmente dejó un beso en el valle de sus senos y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta encontrar de nuevo sus labios y besarla con urgencia.

La reina correspondió abrazándolo por el cuello y jalándolo hacia ella, mientras se acostaba en la cama.

Las manos del príncipe fueron a la entrepierna de la reina y presionó ahí, haciéndola lanzar un audible jadeo y arquear levemente la espalda.

\- Daviddd! -dijo al sentir el miembro del príncipe sobre su ropa, lo que motivó a que las manos varoniles se dirigieran a quitar los botones y bajar el cierre del pantalón, para luego arrastrarlo por sus caderas junto con la ropa interior y finalmente arrojarlos a algún lugar del dormitorio

El rubio se alejó lo suficiente para observarla, la tomó por la cintura y la subió un poco más hasta colocarla al centro de la cama.

\- Eres Hermosa Regina - susurró con la voz ronca de deseo al verla completamente desnuda y preciosamente sonrosada ante sus palabras. Ella se sentó en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas blancas.  
\- No Cariño, no te cubras - dijo desenroscando las sabanas de sus dedos - Tienes un cuerpo Precioso, no te avergüences, déjame observarte y maravillarme con tu belleza, Eres una Diosa Baby - la reina apartó la mirada un poco abochornada por las palabras del príncipe, se sentía expuesta y sólo quería que él se desnudara de una vez, volvió a levantar la mirada...  
\- Tú, tienes mucha ropa... - dijo tímidamente colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, mientras su corazón latía veloz y sus mejillas se teñían mucho más.  
\- Tienes razón Cariño - respondió él, luego de sonreír.

Apresurado y sin apartar la vista de la hermosa reina y casi comiéndola con la mirada, se quitó los pantalones y los arrojó por ahí, para acomodarse sobre ella y restregar nuevamente su miembro sobre la intimidad de Regina, la cual mojó de inmediato el bóxer azul del rubio.

\- David por favor - él sonrió ante la súplica.

\- Aún no estás lista Cariño, déjame prepararte un poco más... Y te daré lo que deseas, Sí? - ella asintió en respuesta, el príncipe se arrodillo a su derecha, colocó su mano bajo su espalda y la levantó para colocarse atrás de ella.  
\- Arrecuéstate en mí y abre tus piernas...

Regina así lo hizo, recostó su espalda en el pecho del príncipe, y abrió sus piernas, mientras sentía la dureza del rubio encajarse entre sus nalgas, él dejó un beso en su hombro derecho y llevó su mano a los pliegues de la reina.

\- Ahora sólo siente, Belleza... - susurró en su oído.

Él acarició primero el interior de sus muslos y luego lentamente empezó a dar pequeños pero placerosos masajes circulares a su clítoris hinchado, ella gemía suavemente y empujaba sus caderas en dirección a su mano, mientras David mordía ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja para distraerla, siguió estimulándola y suavemente deslizó uno de sus dedos en su entrada, comenzando a meter y sacar ese grande dedo, mientras su otra mano continuaba masajeando su pequeño botón...

\- Oh Baby, te sientes tan bien - dijo con una voz ronca en su oído - tan húmeda, tan suave, tan cálida... - Regina suspiró ante sus palabras y llevó sus manos a los brazos de David, mientras el continuaba regalándole placer.  
\- Eres Sexy Cariño, me encantas - susurró el príncipe mientras sacaba y volvía a deslizar su dedo más profundo y fuerte, haciéndole gritar y apretar los ojos...  
\- Daviddddd - mhhhh... - gemía mientras clavaba sus uñas en sus brazos y claramente pudo sentir cuando un segundo dedo la invadió hasta el fondo...  
\- Ahh  
\- Regina, Amorrrr, estás tan apretadaaaa - rugió en su oído...  
\- Más Davidd por favorrr... Quiero más...  
\- Sí cariño, sí... lo que desees te daré, abre más tus piernas - Regina así lo hizo, mientras los ojos de David nunca salían del rostro de la morena. Él la observaba, ansiando conocer cada parte sensible de ella.  
Los dedos del rubio se curvaron tocando un punto muy sensible, haciéndola retorcerse y gritar...  
\- Davidddd..  
\- ¿Es ahí Baby?  
\- Siii, siii, dameeee másss - gritaba mientras clavaba sus uñas en los brazos del príncipe - Dios Daviddd, estoy estoy... - decía la reina mientras movía sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, aumentado la fricción en su clítoris y soltando pequeños lloriqueos.  
\- Quiero verte venir alrededor de mi dedos - ella jadeaba y gemía al escucharlo, ¡Cielos! La voz de ese pastor es tan sexy... que el solo escucharlo la volvía loca.  
\- Quiero verte a los ojos mientras te hago esto, abre los ojos cariño, Ábrelos - decía el príncipe al ritmo en que movía sus dedos aún más profundo y ella soltaba pequeños alaridos mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba con la boca entreabierta y las mejillas rojas de pasión. Pero no dijo nada... No podía decir nada, estaba tan entregada al placer...  
\- Quiero probarte después...  
\- Davidddd...  
\- Quiero poner mis labios sobre ti y comerte hasta que te vengas en mi boca...  
La reina gritó de nuevo, sus caderas empezaron a moverse de manera descontrolada y él pudo sentirla cerca, muy cerca...  
\- Me quieres dentro de ti, Preciosa uhmm? - preguntó el príncipe mientras volvía a morder el lóbulo de su oreja...  
\- Cielos David, sii siii...  
\- Mirame, mírame y vente para mí... - La reina gritó y se apretó en sus dedos, él la sintió tensarse, y empujó más, capturó sus labios en un beso devorador, mientras la abrazaba y ella convulsionaba en sus brazos, sintiendo el orgasmo estremecerla de pies a cabeza.  
\- Eso es Baby, eso es, eres un encanto - dijo el príncipe mientras lentamente deslizaba sus dedos fuera de ella, y disfrutaba de verla gloriosamente divina con las mejillas tan rojas y una ligera capa de sudor en su piel, lentamente acarició su vientre, con los dedos aun impregnados de su esencia. Al ver que Regina lo observaba mientras recuperaba el aliento, el llevó sus dedos a sus labios y los lamió, ella se quedó sin aliento al observarlo y él sonrió.  
\- Eres deliciosa, Cariño - susurró y la vio ponerse extremadamente roja, el príncipe soltó una carcajada, salió detrás de ella y la abrazó mientras los cubría con una de las sábanas, la reina ríó también y escondió su rostro en su pecho... mientras descansaba.

Unos minutos después en los que Regina yacía acurrucada y entretenida dibujando figuras en el pecho de su príncipe, mientras él acariciaba su espalda y dejaba tiernos besos en su cabeza, David se pronunció.

\- Te Amo Regina, Te Amo tanto... que siento mi corazón desbordar cada vez que te veo, te amo tanto que siento que muero y revivo con cada sonrisa tuya, me siento muy muy afortunado con tenerte a mi lado, sin duda alguna eres lo mejor y más hermoso, que los cielos, la vida y el destino me ha regalado, nunca te separes de mí, mi amor... Porque enloquecería...

La reina besó el pecho del rubio y levantó el rostro con los ojos llenitos de lágrimas.

\- David - susurró entrecortadamente.

\- Tú también eres maravilloso, gracias por nunca alejarte de mí a pesar de mi terquedad, gracias porque estos días a tu lado han sido los más felices de mi vida y todo porque tú has estado en ellos, gracias porque en cada palabra, en cada beso, y en cada caricia tuya encuentro mi paz. - respiró profundo - David Nolan, estoy locamente enamorada de ti y te amo, TE AMO, como jamás creí que podía amar a alguien, y esto... esto me asusta… - dejó caer unas lágrimas.  
\- oh mi Amor - dijo el príncipe sonriendo feliz y besando su frente conmovido con lo último mencionado - No tienes que temer... yo...  
\- David... - dijo secándose unas lágrimas - la última vez que amé me lastimaron, él me rompió el corazón y a pesar de que nunca lo demostré, a pesar de que nunca dejé que ustedes me vieran así... Por dentro me sentía morir, y me prometí que no me enamoraría, ni confiaría mi corazón a nadie, me cerraría al amor, esta vez para siempre, para no volver a sufrir más, no de la manera tan estúpida como lo estaba haciendo por él... pero cuando tu apareciste aquí, diciendo que me amabas y que querías estar conmigo - acarició su pecho desnudo - ...a pesar de estar resentida por todo lo que pasó; esa tarde mi estúpido corazón no pudo evitar emocionarse de nuevo y latir feliz con tus palabras. La verdad es que yo ya venía sintiendo algo por ti desde que estábamos en Storybrook y me empeñé en negarlo - dijo llevándose una mano al pecho y respiró frustrada - Yo había decidido no creer en el amor, pero ya era demasiado tarde, tú sonrisa ya había hecho efecto en mí, y ahí estaba nuevamente yo, después de jurarme que no me enamoraría...- respiró pesado - contigo estaba pasando David, me estaba enamorando y estaba dejando que mi corazón se emocionara con todo lo que hacías y con todo aquello que estuviste dispuesto a hacer por mí - elevó sus ojos chocolate para mirar a los azules - Tú David, te fuiste metiendo en mi corazón de una manera que me asustaba, aún me asusta - se secó una lágrima - Me fuiste demostrado que puedo confiar en ti y espero no confundirme, porque Te Amo, te Amo mucho y te estoy confiando mi corazón y con él mi vida - llevó una mano a su mejilla - No me mientas nunca David, por favor... No quiero salir herida de nuevo - soltó un sollozo - Duele, duele mucho...

* * *

 _ **Sólo con amor**_  
 _ **Abrirás las puertas, de mi corazón**_  
 _ **Si me convences que no estás de paso**_  
 _ **Jamás te faltarán mis brazos.**_  
 _ **Hazme en ti confiar**_  
 _ **No me mientas nunca, no me hagas llorar**_  
 _ **Nada vale decir que me amas**_  
 _ **Si no escucho la voz de tu alma**_  
 _ **Asegurándome**_  
 _ **Que al fin me puedo enamorar.**_

* * *

\- Regina, Hermosa - besó su sien - Te amo más que a mi propia vida - llevó su mano hasta su mentón y lo inclinó un poco para que ella pueda mirarlo a los ojos - Mírame y escúchame Cariño - la abrazó, pegándola a su pecho - Nunca, nunca te haría daño, por lo menos no intencionalmente ¿Cómo podría, si me parte el alma verte triste o llorando? Estoy aquí para hacerte feliz, y haré todo lo que está en mis manos para que cada día que pasemos juntos sean sólo felicidad, haré de todo para sólo dibujar sonrisas.

La reina levantó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos, había tanta verdad y amor en ellos, que la hicieron sonreír y besarlo, besarlo tan apasionadamente, que se subió a horcajadas sobre él y devoró sus labios.

Sí antes, aún existían dudas de querer entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma, hoy después de esta conversación las dudas habían desaparecido, quería estar con él Hoy, quería amarlo y demostrarle con cuerpo y corazón todo su amor.

\- Hazme el amor David - susurró mientras besaba la comisura de sus labios, su cuello y sus hombros.

El príncipe la volvió a colocar sobre la cama y empezó un lento y placeroso recorrido de besos por toda su anatomía, cada curva fue acariciada y adorada, cada centímetro de su piel fue besada mientras con su propio fuego encendía a Regina, regresó a sus labios y la besó sin soltar su peso sobre ella, no quería lastimarla, llevó su mano derecha entre las piernas de la reina y al sentirla nuevamente húmeda, deslizó su dedo índice para dilatarla, pasados unos segundos, cuando la sintió empujarse por sí sola a su dedo, cuidadosamente salió de ella, se quitó el bóxer y humedeció su miembro con los fluidos femeninos, haciéndola dar un brinco sobre la cama, ante el roce de sus intimidades.

\- Daviddd... - suspiró ella. El príncipe que se había entretenido besando su cuello, regresó sus labios a los femeninos y la besó dulce y tiernamente, mientras se acomodaba y enredaba sus dedos a los de ella a ambos lados de su cabeza.  
\- Te amo - susurró el príncipe - eres mi vida, mi adoración, mi todo - la reina gimió ante las dulces palabras y lo besó otra vez, mientras lentamente el príncipe fue introduciendo la punta de su miembro erecto en la pequeña entrada femenina.  
\- Davidd - gimió un poco incómoda, mientras apretaba los dedos del príncipe.  
\- Shh, shh, lo sé Bonita, lo sé, puedo sentirlo, iré despacio, pero si quieres que pare, sólo dilo y me detendré.  
La reina asintió, y contuvo el aliento cuando sintió una porción más del grueso miembro abrirse paso entre su intimidad.  
\- Mmmmh - se quejó, pero él la distrajo mientras la besaba e introducía por completo su longitud palpitante.

Permaneció quieto unos minutos, esperando que se acostumbre a su tamaño, se sentía extremadamente cálida y apretada, suave y húmeda, sensaciones únicas que lo incitaban a querer embestirla fuerte y duro. Pero No, ella era primero, quería que "esta vez" fuera especial, quería que ella recordara siempre la primera vez que se entregaron mutuamente, quería que fuera perfecto y si para eso él tenía que resistirse a sus impulsos Él lo haría; pero cuando la vio abrir los ojos, asentir y empujarse a él, como diciéndole "continúa", él sonrió, besó la punta de su nariz y empezó a penetrarla, fuera y dentro, fuera y dentro, muy lentamente, conociéndola por completo, amándola íntimamente.

¡Cielos! No había estado con nadie desde, desde... ÉL mismo y tal vez por ello fue que se sintió un poco incómoda al principio, no podía negar lo bien dotado que era el príncipe, lo sentía completamente profundo, era una sensación Maravillosa tenerlo dentro, mientras sentía su respiración entrecortada en su cuello, junto a todos los besos que él depositaba ahí...  
\- Davidd - lo llamó, su voz salió casi como un ronroneo.  
\- Amor - dijo el príncipe, mientras besaba su mandíbula y continuaba penetrándola.  
\- Daviddd, Qui - quiero - ahhh - quiero poder tocarte - ahh - dijo mientras acomodaba sus piernas y le apretaba las caderas con las rodillas - Davidd

El rubio soltó sus manos y ella se permitió acariciar su espalda, sus hombros, apretar sus nalgas incitándolo a ir más profundo y luego lo abrazó mientras lo besaba y gemía en su boca con cada embestida.

\- Cariño, eres hermosa, Te amo tanto, tantooo  
\- Yo también David, Te amo - dijo la reina mientras cruzaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del príncipe - más, más Siiii… Siii. ¡Oh Dios! Eres Maravillosooo Ahh!

Regina mordió el hombro del príncipe, quien empezaba a asumir un ritmo constante al penetrarla, mientras ella lo ayudaba yendo en dirección y soltando gemidos y gritos placerosos.

El príncipe no podía describir el placer que sentía al estar ahí, "haciendo el amor" con la mujer que amaba, con su reina, por quien estaba perdidamente enamorado. Se sentía en el cielo. Las embestidas se hacían más fuertes y profundas, y Regina lo besó...

La reina gimió contra su boca, sintiendo que su tercer orgasmo de la noche se acercaba.  
\- Amor, estoy cerca - dijo entre gemidos - Más rápido.  
El príncipe al sentirse al borde de derramarse, realizó su deseo y fue más rápido tal y como se lo pidió su reina. Encontró el ángulo exacto, y el punto perfecto en donde rozar, no demoró mucho y Regina ya estaba desfalleciendo bajo él, temblorosa y relajada, sintiendo cada gota de placer dominar su cuerpo. David embistió dos veces más y se liberó en su interior.  
\- Oh, mi amor, oh mi amor Eres fantástica - decía el príncipe mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre su amada mientras besaba el cuello de la morena y ella se relajaba y aún contraía sus paredes vaginales, haciéndolo suspirar, quiso salir de ella, pero la reina no se lo permitió.

-Aún no David, te quiero aquí conmigo un momento más. Él sonrió y besó su mentón – Te Amo – apretó su miembro, mientras lo abrazaba y lo hacía ronronear de placer.

No demoró mucho, para que un orgasmo más siguiese a este y luego otro.

Hicieron el amor varias veces durante la noche. Hasta que por fin exhausta Regina se durmió en los brazos del príncipe. Este por su lado permaneció observándola dormir, mientras recordaba cada momento vivido en las últimas horas.

 _ **"El placer más hermoso, es regalar placer a alguien"**_

 _ **Jean de la Bruyére**_

* * *

 _Si me pidieran describir todo lo que viví la noche pasada, tal vez no tendría las palabras para hacerlo. La llegada de David Nolan a mi vida ocurrió de la manera más inesperada posible. Ni en un millón de años me podría imaginar que aquel hombre al que había odiado y detestado por el simple hecho de cuidar y proteger de mi hijastra, hoy estaría compartiendo la cama conmigo. Obviamente no por primera vez, más bien por segunda, pero bueno esta vez era mucho más que una primera vez, David estaba remendando partes de mí que yo creía imposibles de ser reparadas. ¿Si aún tengo miedo? No voy a negar que sí, aún tengo miedo, no como antes, pero aún lo tengo. Cada vez que creía estar a punto de tener un final feliz, esta me era arrebatada. El miedo de salir herida, aún está aquí, pero puedo decir que esta vez lo siento menos asustador, David me da una seguridad tan grande que les soy sincera, yo no imaginaba volver a sentir._  
 _Hoy, cuando desperté y vi el bello hombre a mi lado, en toda su gloriosa desnudez, hasta me olvidé de ver la hora en el reloj. Me permití después de mucho tiempo esbozar la típica sonrisa boba de quien está enamorada. Su cuerpo me calentó mientras dormía, y no solo lo hizo con mi piel, sino también con mi corazón._

 _Okkkkk Ustedes seguro se han de estar preguntando... ¿Dónde está la Regina Mills de Storybrook? ¿Dónde está la fría Evil Queen que destruyó ciudades y ciudades en búsqueda de una princesa? Pues bien, aquí estoy. Sí, soy yo, la misma Regina Mills de hace unos años, pero ahora soy amada, amada por un hombre de hermosos ojos azules, que ha prometido hacerme feliz._

 _Fueron con eso pensamientos en mi cabeza y una sonrisa idiota en el rostro que David me llamó:_

\- Regina?, Amor?  
\- Buenos Días - respondió la reina aun sonriendo.  
\- Todo bien?  
\- Si, si, muy Bien! - dijo ella, mientras se acercaba a picotear los labios del príncipe.  
\- Uhmm, hermosa forma de despertar - dijo el príncipe, mientras respondía al beso y empezaba a levantar la sábana para apreciar su hermoso cuerpo desnudo.  
\- David - reclamó la morena, mientras se cubría. El príncipe rió, la volvió a besar y la recostó en su pecho. No pasó mucho y Regina soltó un pequeño, pero sonoro suspiro de frustración.  
\- ¿Amor, que pasa?  
La reina no respondió, pero esta vez no pudo evitar reír...  
\- ¿qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó de nuevo el príncipe.  
\- Es que no avisé a Azul que no llegaría a dormir a casa, y aunque sé que a estas alturas ya debe intuir el porqué, sé que me va a atormentar todo el día, pidiéndome que le cuente sobre nuestra noche - respondió mientras acariciaba los pectorales del rubio.  
\- Bueno... No me imagino a esa hada sabiendo de nuestras intimidades, pero si tanto te insiste, supongo que me elogiarás, ehh Amor? - la morena golpeó el estómago del príncipe, dejándolo sin aire al instante  
\- ¡Aushhh Regina! - dijo el príncipe mientras se sobaba la barriga.  
\- Te lo mereces por presumido - respondió ella entre risas, mientras se levantaba de su abrazo.  
\- ¡OH NO! ¿Tuvimos sexo con las ventanas y cortinas abiertas? - exclamó la reina dejando de reír, mientras se cubría el busto con la sábana, el príncipe rio.  
\- Anoche no te importó mucho.  
\- No me di cuenta que es otra cosa – se quejó mientras le golpeaba el hombro - Sólo espero que la ventana de en frente no sea la del dormitorio de un menor de edad – decía mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos – David, porque no me avisaste  
\- Amor, deja de preocuparte, al frente no vive nadie, ese departamento está completamente vació.  
\- Oh ¿En serio? – Dijo mientras se descubría el rostro - Me quitas un gran peso de encima - respiró aliviada.

Aún envuelta en la sábana blanca, bajó de la cama, asomó la cabeza fuera de la ventana para comprobar que las de al frente estaban cerradas, miró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, cerró la ventana y luego las cortinas. Recogió la camiseta del príncipe que yacía en el suelo, se sentó de espaldas a David, quitó la sabana de su cuerpo y se colocó la prenda del príncipe, se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño...

\- Wow esa camiseta te queda muy bien - la interrumpió el príncipe a mitad del camino, la reina se giró hacia él, mientras se observaba.  
\- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó sonriendo. El príncipe soltó una carcajada.  
\- ¿De qué te ríes David? - frunció el ceño enojada.  
El príncipe sin parar de reír respondió:  
\- Es que te queda como un vestido - continuó riendo, la reina rodó los ojos.  
\- ¡Basta David! - dijo mientras comenzaba a reírse también y luego entró al baño

No pasó mucho y el príncipe escuchó el agua de la ducha.

Unos minutos después, al mismo tiempo que el príncipe entraba a la habitación usando apenas un pantalón y con una bandeja con desayuno para dos, la reina salió del baño envuelta en una toalla limpia.

\- ¿Lista para el desayuno? - el olor del café recién preparado y el pan recién tostado, hicieron a su estómago rugir.  
\- Uy sí, estoy hambrienta! - el príncipe rió - ¿Has visto mi ropa? - preguntaba mientras recorría la vista por todo el cuarto.  
\- Oh cierto! - David dejó la bandeja del desayuno sobre la cama y se dirigió al cajón de su cómoda - Aquí tienes - dijo extendiendo unas prendas femeninas a Regina.

La reina lo miró sorprendida, pero más sorprendida aún, cuando se dio cuenta que era su propia ropa, un vestido y ropa interior.

\- La dejaste el día de la tormenta. - la reina sonrió, era verdad, ella le había devuelto su ropa al príncipe, pero nunca le había pedido que le devuelva la suya, lo había olvidado por completo. La reina se puso de puntillas para besar los labios del príncipe y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse.

\- Sólo espero que no hayas hecho cosas raras con mi ropa interior.

El príncipe no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras se dirigía a arreglar la pequeña mesita que había en el cuarto para que luego pudieran desayunar.

* * *

 **D** I **SCULPAAA POR LA DEMORA CHIC S**  
 **ES** **PERO AÚN LEAN LA HISTORIA Y ME DEJEN ALGUN COMENTARIO**


	15. Mujer, Eres mi Perdición

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 **ERES MI PERDICIÓN**

Una semana y media después

Mientras _Sandra Bullock_ y _Hugh Grant_ protagonizaban escenas divertidas en la comedia romántica _"Amor a Segunda vista",_ Regina soltaba pequeños gemidos de vez en cuando, con cada beso que David depositaba en su cuello y el valle entre sus senos.

Todo esto había empezado con una invitación a almorzar por parte de él y finalmente con una invitación a mirar una película al departamento del rubio. No habían vuelto a dormir juntos desde la primera vez y en este momento, David no podía mantener las manos alejadas del cuerpo de Regina, quería probarla de nuevo, quería hacerla suya otra vez, pero la muy testaruda seguía empeñada en ver la película, aunque él estaba seguro que no por mucho tiempo.

Ella había estado sentada entre las piernas del rubio, mientras él la abrazaba de la cintura. Los 25 primeros minutos de la película estuvieron tranquilos, hasta que el muy descarado, empezó a rozar sus pechos con su brazos, ella no había hecho caso, asumiendo una posible casualidad, pero cuando él empezó a repartir besos detrás de su oreja, intercalando con pequeñas mordidas al lóbulo de la misma y su mano derecha comenzó a palpar por completo su seno derecho; supo que las intenciones del rubio no eran sólo ver una película.

\- David... - Susurró la morena.

\- ¿Si Hermosa?

\- Mmmh la película - contestó señalando con la cabeza el televisor frente a ella y retiró la mano del rubio que se encontraba sobre su seno - se-se está poniendo interesante.

El príncipe volvió a llevar su mano al seno de la reina.

\- He encontrado algo mucho más interesante - respondió.

Regina se giró y el príncipe capturó sus labios al instante en un apasionado y hambriento beso, el cual la morena correspondió de modo semejante hasta que el rubio la acostó en el mueble y sobre ella empezó a besarla nuevamente, de sus labios a su cuello y de su cuello al valle entre sus seno; mientras ella aún de costado, lograba ver ciertas partes de la película.

\- David

\- Mmhh?

\- Vemos la película primero... Ahh - gimió cuando el descarado pellizco uno de sus pezones aún sobre la blusa.

El príncipe picoteó los labios de su morena y levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿En serio quieres terminar de ver la película? - preguntó algo frustrado.

La reina echó un vistazo a la televisión y observó a _Lucy_ que yacía agachada entre las piernas del protagonista... Tratando de desenredar su cabello de la cremallera del pantalón de su jefe. Regresó su vista a David y sonrió...

El príncipe había despertado en ella el fuego y la única forma de apagarlo sería con ayuda de él.

\- Mmm Sí, pero tal vez otro día, no ahora - sonrió y lo besó en los labios, el príncipe le sonrió de regreso, se levantó de encima de ella y la ayudó a sentarse mientras él apagaba la televisión.

La morena a las justas y pudo acomodarse el cabello, cuando de pronto sintió que David la jalaba poniéndola de pie al instante, ella tomó sus sandalias negras de tira con una mano y soltó una carcajada al notar lo acelerado que estaba el príncipe.

David con gran dificultad consiguió abrir la puerta de su recámara, Él y la morena no habían dejado de besarse en ningún momento. Apenas ingresaron al cuarto del rubio Regina enredó las piernas entorno a la cintura del rubio, permitiendo que este la recargara contra la pared más cercana.

Se besaron con desesperación mientras las manos de cada uno vagaban por el cuerpo del otro.

\- Me tienes loco, Bonita - susurró en su oído mientras llevaba sus manos a las caderas femeninas y se pegaba mucho más a ella.

\- Ahhhhh - jadeo la morena al sentir la excitación del príncipe en su vientre.

\- Eres Hermosa Nena - dijo el rubio mientras volvía a colocarla en el piso y levantaba una de las piernas femeninas para tratar de colocarla en su espalda, mientras el hacía todo lo necesario para rozarse en ella.

\- Desde que te recogí del trabajo, esta faldita me viene haciendo delirar - susurró mientras masajeaba los glúteos de la morena - No he pensado en otra cosa que no sea sacártela - llevó sus manos al cierre posterior de la falda y lo bajó, pero las caderas de la morena evitaron que esta cayera.

La morena sonrió al escucharlo y se mordió el labio, sus brazos que se mantenían abrazando el cuello del rubio, descendieron lentamente hasta los músculos de su abdomen, luego hasta el botón del pantalón desabotonándolo y finalmente hasta la cremallera bajándola. Su delicada mano se deslizó por ahí y aun mordiéndose el labio empezó a masajear el miembro de su príncipe sobre los bóxer.

El príncipe casi rugió en su oído y ella sonrió satisfecha al saber que le gustaba lo que ella le hacía. David levantó el rostro del cuello de su amada y besó sus labios, no sin antes mirarla a los ojos y darse cuenta que su morena estaba en el mismo estado de lujuria que él. Rápidamente le hizo levantar los brazos y retiró la blusa azul.

Echó un vistazo al cuerpo de su mujer y sintió su miembro dar un tirón. Ella en _brasier_ de encaje negro y esa faldita corta del mismo color, con el cabello desaliñado, los labios rojos e hinchados debido a los besos y sus pupilas castañas dilatadas por el deseo, era una imagen que quería guardar en su memoria para siempre. Regina era una Diosa y era solo suya.

El príncipe mientras la tomaba por la cintura, enterró su rostro en el valle de los senos de su amada, besó la piel expuesta de ellos y nuevamente regresó a sus labios, introdujo su lengua en la boca femenina y ella lo recibió con agrado acariciándola con la suya, mientras sus manos regresaban al pecho del rubio y se deshacía de la camisa, de inmediato sus manos bajaron a la cintura masculina y se deshicieron de los pantalones, quiso hacer lo mismo con los bóxer pero él no le dejó.

\- Aún no Cariño. - sonrió besando la punta de la perfilada nariz - ¿Que tal si jugamos un momento?

La reina frunció el ceño y preguntó:

\- ¿Jugar David? ... Qué - que quieres decir con eso

El príncipe sonrió de costado.

\- Ya verás, Ven - entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la guió hasta su cama - Arrecuéstate, Amor.

\- David, ¿Qué clase de juegos...Pervertidos?

El príncipe soltó una carcajada y luego picoteó sus labios.

\- Te amo _Belleza_ – volvió a besarla - tal vez un poco pervertidos, pero ten por seguro que te encantará y lo disfrutarás - besó su mejilla mientras ella sonreía y acariciaba su mejilla.

La reina subió y se acostó en el centro de la cama

él se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a repartir tiernos besos en su mentón, mejillas y luego sus labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban su fina cintura, y subían lentamente hasta perderse bajo la espalda femenina en busca del broche del sujetador, cuando al fin lo encontró, deslizó la prenda, dejando al descubierto los redondos y bien formados senos de su reina.

\- Oh Dios _Baby_ , como me encantas - dijo en voz baja mientras dejaba la prenda a un costado, sin apartar la vista de los pechos y sus delicados pezones que parecían hacerse más duros con cada palabra mencionada.

En un dos por tres la lengua masculina empezó a lamer el rosado pezón y en unos cuantos segundos más empezó a succionarlo, provocando que la morena se retorciera y echara la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras llevaba sus manos hasta los cabellos masculinos para mantenerlo ahí, mientras su otro pezón era estimulado con los dedos del rubio.

David la acariciaba con maestría, entregándole un placer indescriptible.

\- Oh David - jadeo la morena, provocando que la calentura del príncipe subiera unos grados más.

El rubio levantó el rostro para besarla de nuevo, mientras sus manos se posicionaban en las caderas de su reina.

\- Levanta _Amor_ \- susurró y la morena así lo hizo, levantó las caderas, permitiendo al príncipe, aunque con un poco de esfuerzo quitara la falda. David la observó unos segundos, deteniendo su mirada en la entrepierna femenina, encontrando a la minúscula pieza completamente encharcada, se mordió el labio y pasó sus dedos por ahí.

\- _Cariño,_ estás tan mojada - susurró mientras rozaba sus dedos en la prenda y comenzaba a trazar círculos sobre su pequeño botón aún cubierto.

\- ¿Te gusta Belleza? ¿Te gusta esto?

\- Mmmh Si, sii - dijo la morena perdida en el placer.

El príncipe abrió un poco más las piernas de la mujer, haciendo que apoyara las plantas de sus pies sobre la cama, se colocó en medio de ellas y apartó la prenda femenina, observando lo rosadita y bien lubricada que se encontraba su vagina, sin pensarlo se llevó la otra mano a su grueso paquete y se masturbó un poco, mientras Regina lo observaba y gemía de solo ver lo que él hacía.

Él se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba y se deshizo de su bóxer, haciendo que su palpitante empuñadura saltara, y se irguiera erecto ante ella, la reina se lamió los labios en anticipación y él se calentó mucho más de solo imaginar lo que la lengüita rosada de su reina podría hacerle a su miembro, rugió con el pensamiento y llevó sus manos a los costados de las bragas, las deslizó por sus piernas y las arrojó en algún canto, fue hasta sus labios y la besó de forma arrebatadora, como queriendo devorarla y ella correspondió del mismo modo.

Cuando se separaron para tomar un respiro, el príncipe besó su mentón, el valle de sus senos, su abdomen, y bajó un poco más, tomó una almohada, le hizo levantar las caderas y la colocó bajo ella, la reina imaginando lo que el haría abrió más sus piernas y apartó su mirada de la de él dirigiéndola hacia la mesita del lado derecho y cerrando los ojos muerta de vergüenza.

\- No _Amor_ , así no. Tienes que mirarme - dijo el príncipe incitándola a voltearse.

La reina quería sentirlo allí, quería mirarlo, pero estaba tan expuesta y abierta para él que le dio pena, pero al escuchar la voz del príncipe diciendo que lo mirara, ella se giró y lo vio a los ojos, sus azules océanos estaban tan oscurecidos por la lujuria que pensó si sus ojos lucían igual, no fue otra cosa que los labios del príncipe en su monte de venus, lo que la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

\- Mmmm - gimió, mientras arqueaba un tantito la espalda, él sonrió en respuesta, llevó dos de sus dedos a la vagina femenina y la abrió pudiendo encontrar a su rosado botón en todo su esplendor, no lo dudó y pasó su lengua por ahí...saboreándola, disfrutándola y conociéndola.

\- Daviddd Ahh... - dijo la morena mientras empuñaba las sábanas blancas. El príncipe sonrió al verla retorcerse y paseó una, dos, tres veces su lengua, de abajo hacia arriba, desde sus labios, hasta su clítoris y dando dos lametazos fuertes, cada vez que llegaba hasta su botón.

\- ¡Oh Dios!

\- Eres deliciosa _bebé_ y sabes de maravilla - dijo antes de abocanar todo el sexo femenino e introducir su lengua en la pequeña abertura entre sus labios menores.

\- Ohhhh sii mmmm David... Ahh -

El príncipe lamia y lamia sin despegarse siquiera un minuto de ella, bebiendo de su excitación, embriagándose con los sabores femeninos que eran el mejor manjar que hubiera probado en su vida. Su dedo índice y medio subieron hasta el botón rosado de la reina y empezaron a trazar nuevamente patrones circulares, aumentando su velocidad y disminuyendo cuando la sentía tensarse.

\- Davidd, Davidd me voy a... - el príncipe disminuía la velocidad de sus dedos - Davidd, por favor, por favor, no te detengas - dijo la morena suplicando y llevando sus manos a los cabellos rubios del hombre y jalándolos un poco mientras lo mantenía en su lugar.

\- Davidd...yoo ahh, yo voy a correrme, Oh David - decía mientras se mordía el labio evitando venirse tan pronto y permitiéndose disfrutar más del placer que la lengua y dedos de su príncipe le regalaban - Oh David, Oh David - el príncipe al notar que la reina se estaba resistiendo a venirse, aceleró los movimientos de su lengua...

\- Vente _Amor_ , vente ahora que quiero beber todo de ti.

\- David ah, ohh Dios ohh Dioss… Davidddd - gritó la reina arqueándose y desbordándose en un intenso orgasmo en la boca de su príncipe. Cerró sus piernas atrapando la cabeza del rubio entre ellas, mientras él le ayudaba a bajar de tal intensidad con suaves lametazos.

Cuando el sintió que ella empezaba a temblar cada vez un poco menos, subió hasta sus labios y la hizo probarse a sí misma, fue algo tan erótico para la reina, que lo recibió con agrado, mientras sus manos empuñaban el miembro del rubio y empezaban a masturbarlo mientras pasaba de rato en rato su pulgar sobre la pequeña abertura del glande, haciéndolo derramar líquido pre seminal, el cual ella aprovechó para lubricarlo.

\- Oh _Cariño_ , como muero por estar dentro tuyo - decía el príncipe mientras gruñía con los ojos cerrados de lo tan excitado que estaba por las caricia de la morena. La reina sonrió. Ella estaba siendo mala con él, lo estaba llevando al límite y sólo con sus manos. Abrió los ojos, la observó sonreír y él también lo hizo, era el momento de hacerla suya, retiró sus manos de su miembro y lo dirigió a su pequeña entrada...

\- ¡David! – lo detuvo la morena.

\- Dime - dijo el príncipe antes de introducirse en ella.

Regina con las mejillas sonrosadas, se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

\- ¿Podrías utilizar un preservativo? Por favor - el rubio frunció el ceño - ¿Tienes alguno?

El asintió, se estiró un poco, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche de al lado de cama y sacó un pequeño sobre plateado, se sentó en la cama, abrió el sobre y se colocó el preservativo en su miembro excitado.

Cuando iba a girarse para encontrarse con Regina nuevamente, sintió las tibias manos de su morena en sus hombros y sus labios en sus mejillas, él sonrió cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo femenino, la reina se sentó en su regazo, colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de las de él, y con sus manos en la nuca masculina empezó a acariciarlo, mientras sus caderas empezaban un lento y sexy movimiento sobre el miembro duro de su príncipe.

\- Te quiero dentro David - jadeo la morena, mientras se frotaba en el pene erecto de su hombre.

El rubio la sostuvo de las caderas, deteniendo sus movimientos.

\- Como ordene mi Reina - susurró, la sostuvo de los muslos, se giró con ella en brazos y la recostó en el centro de la cama.

Regina tragó pesado al sentir el roce de la cabeza del miembro de David en su entrada, él la besó en los labios y la penetró por completo de una sola embestida, ella arqueó la espalda y gimió entre el beso compartido.

\- ¡Oh Regina! - gruñó el príncipe, mientras salía y volvía a entrar en ella - ¡Tan húmeda y apretada para mí, **me encantas** _Amor_!

\- ¡Aahhh! - gemía mientras abrazaba el cuello del rubio con los brazos - ve, ve más rápido por favor.

\- Como desee mi Amor - dijo el príncipe, mientras sujetaba a la reina de su pequeña cintura, y apretaba la mandíbula mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas.

La reina abrió su boca en forma de "O" cuando sintió la punta del pene de su hombre hacer contacto con su punto especial. El príncipe sonrió de costado cuando supo que lo había encontrado.

\- Es ahí Amooor, es ahí, llega de nuevoo, Oh Sí, Oh sii Daviddd - gritaba la morena mientras se movía al compás de las embestidas del rubio.

\- Ahh Regina, eres deliciosa y tan apretadaa - Ohhh Sí, sí _bebé_ muévete conmigo. - gruñia el rubio mientras jugaba con el pezón derecho de la Reina.

La morena, con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba y sin salir de él, invirtió posiciones y a horcajadas y con sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho masculino empezó a cabalgarlo y a gemir altísimo con cada empujón sobre ese palpitante miembro, mientras hacía todo lo posible para continuar en esa deliciosa fricción de su clítoris en el vientre masculino.

\- Ahh - Ahhh David Eres maravilloso y tan grande, _**me encantas**_ \- dijo la morena perdida en el placer.

El príncipe empezó a succionar sus pezones mientras la sentía cabalgar y retorcerse sobre él, se sentía a punto de estallar, pero se estaba controlando, era la primera vez que veía a Regina tan perdida en el placer, que quería dejarla disfrutar un poquito más, quería que ella llegara sola y luego ser él quien la bajara del orgasmo, para nuevamente regalarle otro y en esta oportunidad venirse junto a ella.

\- David voy a tener otro orgas... Ahhh Ohhh Cieloss David, estoy, estoy casi ahí... - decía la reina entre gemidos mientras no paraba el ritmo de la cabalgata.

\- Vente _Baby_ , vente - dijo el rubio antes de morder el lóbulo de la oreja femenina, acción que sirvió para que la reina se corriera sobre el miembro del rubio y cayera sobre él.

\- Davidd Ohhh Por Dios, Ohhh por Dios - repetía mientras mantenía el rostro escondido en el cuello de su príncipe y sus paredes vaginales apretaban el miembro de su amado - Ahh - Ohhh - seguía jadeando, mientras mordía el hombro de su príncipe.

\- Eso fue intenso, ¿no es cierto _Bebé_?- dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba la espalda de su reina y masajeaba sus nalgas, no aguanto más y le dio una nalgada.

\- ¡David! - gimió la reina aún sobre el príncipe, él sonrió y masajeó para que pasara el ardor. La reina levantó el rostro del cuello del rubio y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Gracias, he disfrutado esto! - dijo sonriendo y un poco avergonzada.

\- ¿Gracias? Pero si aún no he terminado - dijo mientras se empujaba contra ella

\- Mmmh - gimió la morena - ¿Lista para otra ronda de buen sexo?

Ella soltó una carcajada.

\- Eres un presumido Principito – mordió su mentón y luego sonrió - Siempre estoy lista - dijo olvidando el pudor. El príncipe sonrió.

\- Eres Tremenda - confesó mientras le daba otra nalgada.

\- ¡David! - dio un pequeño brinco sobre él y lo miró con el ceño fruncido - ¡Deja de hacer eso!

\- Ok, Ok Amor - dijo para luego besarla y colocarla de espaldas en su cama. Ella sonrió cuando lo sintió empujarse dentro de ella.

En un dos por tres ellos estaban gimiendo de nuevo y desfrutando del placer, mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente del rubio y los senos de la reina.

\- ¡Eres mi perdición Mujer! - dijo el rubio mientras se hundía profundamente en ella y volvía a encontrar su punto especial.

\- Ahhhhh Daviddd.

\- Amor, mírame a los ojos, y vuelve a gemir mi nombre - la reina así lo hizo, lo miró mientras se mordía el labio y luego gritaba su nombre.

\- Otra vez Amor, hazlo otra vez - dijo el príncipe mientras llevaba su mano derecha al clítoris de su reina y empezó a masajearlo sin dejar de penetrarla fuerte y profundo, sintiendo su clímax cada vez más cerca.

\- Daviiidddd Oh Dios Daviddd - gritó la reina mientras se dejaba llevar por su tercer orgasmo de la noche, el príncipe empujó dos veces más y se vació mientras su reina exprimía su miembro y lo hacía gruñir con cada contracción vaginal.

Estuvieron así unos minutos mientras se recuperaban, cuando el príncipe sintió que su miembro salió por si solo del interior femenino él se retiró de ella por completo.

\- Voy al baño Amor - besó su frente y se puso de pie camino al baño para sacarse el preservativo y eliminarlo.

No demoró mucho y el príncipe salió del baño aún desnudo y encontró a su mujer envuelta en las sábanas blancas, tratando de abrir la ventana del dormitorio.

\- Mi reina tiene calor y está sudorosa por mi culpa - dijo el príncipe besando el hombro de Regina.

\- Davidd - dijo apartándolo con un suave codazo - Deja de ser presumido y Ayúdame con esto - continuó mientras sostenía las sábanas con una mano y abría la ventana con la otra, el príncipe sonrió y terminó de abrir la ventana.

\- Listo _Amor_ , ya está. ¿ves? Todo es más fácil cuando eres alto - la reina se giró y lo miró furiosísima.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo enana?

El príncipe soltó una carcajada.

\- No, no _Cariño_ , Yo no he dicho eso - dijo conteniendo la risa de soltar otra carcajada al ver lo enojada que estaba.

\- Más te vale e principito?

\- Tal vez un poco pequeña, pero no enana-continuó molestándola.

La reina entrecerró los ojos enojada y el príncipe volvió a reír.

\- No soy tan pequeña - dijo regresando a la cama y sentándose recostada al espaldar.

\- Mmmm buenooo, mira prácticamente te llevo una cabeza y media, obviamente sin tacones claro. - mencionó el príncipe, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- David, ya cállate. - dijo enfurruñada y el príncipe soltó otra carcajada.

\- Me encanta que seas pequeña _Bonita_ , puedo levantarte en mis brazos - dijo el príncipe mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la colocaba sobre sus piernas fácilmente - y puedo tenerte en todas las posiciones que quiera mientras te hago el amor - dijo levantando una ceja y dando una pequeña mordida sobre la clavícula derecha de la reina. Regina soltó un pequeño gritito entre doloroso y placeroso.

\- Te amo Regina - Dijo el príncipe, ella sonrió sonrosada y lo besó en los labios.

\- Yo también te amo David - volvió a besarlo - Aunque no soy tan pequeña como dices- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ok Ok, no eres TAAAN pequeña, sólo pequeña - Dijo no evitando reírse.

\- ¡Tonto! - dijo golpeando levemente en su hombro y soltando un poco la sábana debido al calor, mientras regresaba a su lado de la cama.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó la morena.

\- Van a ser las nueve. ¿Y si te quedas a cenar conmigo _Hermosa?_ Podemos pedir una pizza y luego te llevo a tu departamento. ¿Qué te parece? - ella pareció pensarlo un momento pero luego aceptó.

El príncipe sonrió y llamó a pedir una pizza y refrescos. Mientras esperaban que esta llegara, ambos permanecieron acostados.

\- Regina ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Ajam.

El príncipe se rascó la nuca un tanto nervioso, rogando que su reina no tomara a mal su pregunta.

\- La primera vez que estuvimos juntos no nos protegimos, ¿por qué esta vez, me pediste...que lo hiciera?

Ella ordenó sus ideas, antes de resp onder. Tragó pesado y dijo:

\- La primera vez yo acababa de pasar mi periodo, no iba a pasar nada, no hubiera habido algún problema - dijo mirándolo a los ojos - Pero sinceramente, no me estoy cuidando y...

\- Ok, entiendo - dijo el príncipe mientras pensaba.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que ella lo rompió.

\- ¿Estás molesto David? - preguntó algo preocupada la reina.

\- No Amor, no - tomó su mano y besó su dorso - cómo podría estarlo, Si lo he pasado de maravilla contigo - La reina sonrió y se acercó para picotearle los labios.

\- David te prometo que mañana mismo iré a ver a un Ginecólogo lo más antes posible, nunca usé un método anticonceptivo...

\- Hermosa, me gustaría poder acompañarte y... - El príncipe acarició su mejilla e iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por el timbre - Oh, creo que debe ser la pizza - la morena hizo el intento de levantarse.

\- No te levantes _Amor_ , iré yo - dijo el rubio, mientras se colocaba sus bóxer y luego sus pantalones - Ya regreso - ella asintió.

No pasó mucho tiempo y el príncipe apareció con pizza y refrescos en mano.

\- Hora de cenar - dijo el rubio sonriendo, se sentó sobre la cama y juntos disfrutaron de la cena.

Unos minutos después ambos se encontraban nuevamente acostados. La morena estaba bocabajo mientras observaba a David.

-¿Pasa algo _Hermosa_? – preguntó cuándo se dio cuenta que Regina no dejaba de mirarlo.

\- No, Nada, solo miraba tus ojos. Son Hermosos – dijo perdida en su Mirada.

\- Los tuyos lo son mucho más – respondió el príncipe.

\- No me mientas David, los míos son solo marrones, los tuyos son azules, son hermosos.

\- ¿Solo Marrones? ¿Solo marrones _Bonita_? Estás equivocada. Ven – extendió sus brazos para que ella se recostara en él – Tus ojos son mucho más que marrones _Regina_ – ella lo miró un poco extrañada.

\- Tus ojos tienen el color de las castañas cada vez que sonríes – acarició su mejilla - tienen el color de un café cargado cuando estas furiosa – rió y beso su coronilla, haciéndola reír también – Tus ojos son canela cuando estás emocionada y chocolate cuando estás excitada, Cuando lloras son de un torno pardo y cuando llegas al orgasmo, los son de color miel – levantó su mentón y besó sus labios – Hermosa, no quiero volverte a escuchar que menosprecies el color de tus ojos. Son hermosos y en ellos veo tu alma.

Regina sentía que se pondría a llorar en ese instante, las palabras de su príncipe habían hecho su corazón acelerar.

\- Te Amo David Nolan.

\- Y yo te amo mucho más Regina Mills – dijo el príncipe mientras capturaba los labios de su Reina y la besaba apasionadamente.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan romántico así Principito? – preguntó la morena, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

\- Bueno, ser romántico es una de mis muchas cualidades, después de todo soy Encantador ¿No es cierto? – ella rio ante esas palabras.

\- El ser presumido también es una de tus cualidades – besó el pecho masculino, en el preciso lugar donde estaría su corazón.

El sólo sonrió, mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

\- Regina Quédate a dormir esta noche, estás cansada - dijo el príncipe mientras rozaba su nariz por el cabello femenino - Mañana es sábado _Preciosa_ y ni tu ni yo trabajamos.

\- Mmm - gimió bajito la reina ante las caricias - ¿Y me acompañas mañana a buscar un ginecólogo? - dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Por supuesto Mi Reina - besó su cuello.

\- Ok, entonces acepto, me quedo contigo hoy - decía mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba vencer por el sueño en los brazos de su príncipe, el sonrió, estiró el brazo y apagó la luz de la lamparita, la abrazó más y cerró su ojos.

 _ **Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en sus labios mientras observaba las fotos que había podido tomar, su colección estaba aumentando. Por fin había encontrado la manera para lograr su venganza, pasó su dedo índice desde la espalda femenina hasta donde las sabanas la cubrían en la foto y apagó el teléfono, volvió a levantar las cortinas y observó dormir a Regina. Esa sinvergüenza era Guapa y verla casi desnuda había despertado en él el deseo. Algo que nunca había tenido, estaba frente a sus ojos en su mayor esplendor. Cuando decidió llevar su mano al bulto sobre sus pantalones, observó al rubio entrar en la habitación, cubrirla y acercarse a cerrar la ventana. Él se escondió al instante.**_

En medio de la madrugada el príncipe había ido al baño, cuando estaba por salir, escuchó unos _flashes_ , preocupado y sobretodo extrañado se lavó las manos y salió de inmediato, la habitación estaba en silencio y Regina dormía profundamente, la sábana que la cubría había descendido hasta sus caderas y lucía hermosa, su pequeña cintura tenía unas marcas rojas debido a la fuerza con la que la había cogido al momento de poseerla, sonrió un poco al recordarlo, la cubrió y fue hasta la ventana cerrándola y finalmente cubriéndola con las cortinas. Quizá sólo había imaginado lo que escuchó, subió a la cama, abrazó a Regina y se quedó dormido.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Cuando el rubio la vio salir del consultorio médico, se puso de pie y fue hasta ella. La morena tenía el rostro hecho un tomate de lo avergonzada que estaba.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- David, en qué diablos estábamos pensando para venir a un Ginecólogo al día siguiente de haber tenido sexo - murmuró en voz baja mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos - ¡Por Dios, qué vergüenza! ¡Ella lo supo cuando me examinó David! - el príncipe río mientras la abrazaba y la guiaba a sentarse en sus piernas, ella enterró su rostro en el cuello masculino.

\- Ya Relájate Hermosa.

\- Te Odio - susurró, mientras le mordía levemente el lóbulo de la oreja - Me dejaste toda sensible e inflamada - continuó quejándose.

El príncipe continuaba riendo bajito.

\- ¡David Nolan Cállate que tú eres el culpable de todo esto!

\- Ya Amor, ya. De seguro esta Doctora está acostumbrada a ver estos casos todos los días. Cuéntame que te dijo - la morena desenterró el rostro del cuello del rubio y aún con sus mejillas levemente rosadas contestó:

\- Me hizo un examen físico - el príncipe volvió a reír, y ella le golpeó el hombro - ¡Cállate David! Cómo te decía, me hizo un examen físico y me hizo algunas preguntas, finalmente me dijo que esperara afuera y que ella me llamaría.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

\- Regina Mills - llamó la Doctora.

\- Ven David, acompáñame, que yo no vuelvo a entrar sola - dijo la reina poniéndose de pie y arrastrando al rubio hasta el consultorio.

\- Siéntese Mills, usted también señor Nolan - dijo la rubia de ojos marrones - Soy la Doctora Isabelle Stevens - extendió la mano al rubio y luego se sentó.

\- Bien Regina, los resultados de su PAP*, salieron normales, todo está bien en Usted, excepto por esa pequeña inflamación debido al sexo reciente - la rubia levantó la ceja, mirando a David y esta vez fue él quien no sabía dónde esconderse - Ustedes no son adolescentes y saben la importancia de la protección al momento de las relaciones sexuales. Regina, me comentaste que no querías nada de agujas - dijo la doctora mientras se dirigía a una pequeña vitrina, sacaba una cajita y luego volvía a sentarse frente a la pareja - Así que el método anticonceptivo recomendado para ustedes, serían "las píldoras" - dijo mientras colocaba la pequeña cajita rosa frente a la mujer - Regina, David, permítanme decirles que ningún método anticonceptivo es cien por ciento seguro. Las píldoras anticonceptivas son muy eficaces, sin embargo olvidarse de tomarlas o mezclarlas con otros medicamentos puede reducir su efectividad, todo depende de ti. De ti también David - dijo mirándolo seriamente - son una pareja, y no es solo responsabilidad de la mujer cuidarse. Tú estás a su lado y debes ayudarla a no olvidarse de tomarla. Si la tomas correctamente las píldoras tienen una efectividad del 99%. Esta cajita contiene dentro 28 pastillas, 7 son blancas y las otras 21 son rosas, las rosas debes tomarlas una cada día durante tres semanas, mientras que las blancas deberás tomarlas en la cuarta semana que es cuando la menstruación usualmente ocurre.

\- ¿Y cuándo debo empezar a tomarlas? - preguntó la morena.

\- Deberás empezar a tomarlas el primer día de tu período. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí - contestaron al unísono.

\- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

\- ¿Cuáles son los medicamentos que podrían reducir la efectividad de las píldoras? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Bien, no son muchos - dijo la Doctora mientras anotaba en una pequeña hoja. Son solo estos - le entregó el papel al rubio. Cualquier pregunta, cualquier duda, ustedes tienen mi número, no duden en llamarme, ok?

\- Sí.

\- Bien Regina, David, eso ha sido todo - dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano a cada uno de ellos, la pareja agradeció y se retiró del consultorio.

Tomaron el ascensor y cuando estuvieron en el primer piso, él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y caminaron dirigiéndose a la salida de la Clínica, pero nunca esperaron encontrarse con el moreno de ojos verdes en recepción.

Alex, quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los muebles con _**unos papeles en mano,**_ los guardó rápidamente en un sobre amarillo y se puso de pie para saludar.

\- Regina, David, Buenos días - saludó educadamente.

La pareja se detuvo para saludar al moreno, y David no desaprovechó el momento para marcar territorio y sostenerla de la cintura, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Alex.

\- Alex, acabo de separar una cita con... - la castaña no terminó la frase cuando vio a la ex del moreno.

\- Regina, David, les presento a Olivia - se saludaron y parecía que nadie sabía cómo seguir la conversación, la castaña interrumpió el incómodo silencio

\- Alex, nos están esperando - el moreno asintió.

\- Un gusto verlos - dijo Alex, mirando a los ojos a la reina, estiró nuevamente su mano para ambos y se despidieron.

David y Regina siguieron su camino fuera de la Clínica.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó la castaña, mientras se dirigían al ascensor. El moreno sólo asintió mientras tenía la mirada perdida. Ella le tomó la mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

\- Siempre estaré contigo - lo abrazó y se perdieron detrás de las puertas del ascensor.

David percibió la incomodidad de Regina luego del encuentro con Alex, pero hizo de todo para que ella se sintiera bien, sus bromas le robaron sonrisas y algunas carcajadas y sus tiernas palabras le robaron besos.

Aun riendo y con las manos de David en su cintura abrió la puerta de su departamento.

\- ¡Mamá! - exclamó el adolescente, mientras corría y se lanzaba a los brazos de Regina.

David retiró de inmediato sus manos de la cintura de Regina y se apartó unos centímetros, observó atrás del pequeño living y vio a Emma quien tenía una expresión seria y no apartaba su vista de él. Más atrás, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro estaba Violet.

* * *

 **Buenos Dias y Feliz Navidad**


	16. Un Extraño

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 **UN EXTRAÑO**

 _En un futuro no muy lejano_

\- Déjame en la esquina - dijo al chofer del transporte público,

\- ¿No ha leído el anunció que está pegado en la puerta? - Le preguntó el conductor. El hombre se giró y observó el anunció en letras rojas _"Prohibido fumar en lugares públicos"_

\- Sólo déjame en la esquina - dijo sin importarle lo más mínimo el anuncio y encendiendo el cigarro, el autobús paró, bajó y se dirigió por un callejón oscuro, mientras maldecía mil veces con el cigarro en la boca, lo que había captado con su cámara hoy en la tarde, caminó por las calles del suburbio, compró un par de botellas de _trago corto_ y se dirigió hacia el lugar que alquilaba desde no hace mucho.

El olor a tabaco, alcohol y alguna otra sustancia nociva, ingresó a sus narinas y él se sintió en casa, dejó la mochila sobre la mesa de madera junto a sus llaves y el _trago_ , tomó la botella de whisky mal cerrada que reposaba en la mesa, se sirvió un vaso por la mitad y lo bebió de un sólo empujón, estaba ardiendo de coraje y esperaba que el trago lo calmara un poco. La Maldita Puta se había dejado follar al aire libre y a plena luz del día por el mal nacido ese en aquel apartado lugar que ella llamaba como "su lugar secreto".

Verla sobre la grama y luego contra el árbol jadeando desesperada mientras era penetrada, lo había hecho hervir de coraje, primero porque no era él quien la llevaba al clímax y segundo, porque su cara de mujer decente no era más que un disfraz, a la muy perra le gustaba "experimentar" y el sexo al aire libre había sido una prueba de ello.

Se secó la boca con la mano y abrió la mochila, sacando de inmediato la cámara fotográfica, se sentó en la silla más cercana y empezó a pasar una a una las fotos que había tomado, desde el momento que ella había salido de casa, al momento que se encontraba con él afuera de su departamento, entrando a su trabajo, saliendo del mismo seis horas más tarde, encontrándose con él en aquel lugar y luego siendo follada contra el árbol.

\- Era así cómo te gustaba - sonrió mientras bebía otro trago de whisky y de un momento a otro la rabia se esfumó, siendo reemplazada por el deseo y la lujuria que sentía por esa maldita mujer. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se llevó la mano a la entrepierna, masajeándose un poco.

Pensó un poco y se dio cuenta que no había sido tan malo descubrir esa faceta de ella, había descubierto lo que a ella le gustaba y su mente enferma estaba almacenando cada uno de estos momentos, para cuando ella fuera suya - _sonrió_ \- de pronto sintió el deseo de actuar Ya y de tenerla a su completa merced para follarla como él quisiera, era mucho el tiempo que había esperado y ¡maldita sea! ya la quería... pero aún no; tenía q estudiar bien el momento en que se la llevaría, no podía actuar solo por el impulso, si la quería, tenía que esperar un poco más.

Ese hormigueo familiar y aquel tirón ya conocido en su falo, lo hicieron levantarse a sobresalto de la silla y con cámara en una mano y la botella de whisky en el bolsillo del abrigo, abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua a la cocina; encendió la luz y esta se iluminó de un color ámbar, se giró dando la espalda a la puerta y sonrió con las maravillas que observaba.

Toda la habitación estaba llena de cordeles, que pegados a las paredes colgaban de ellos diversas fotografías en diversos tamaños. A la derecha había unas en las que la protagonista paseaba sola por las calles de la ciudad, y otras en compañía del rubio, en diversas situaciones, y locaciones.

Frente a la puerta y en la pared más grande estaban sus fotografías favoritas, aquellas en las que ella lucía desnuda o con poca ropa en su habitación o en la del rubio, las habían de todos los ángulos y en todas las circunstancias posibles, durmiendo desnuda, bañándose, cambiándose para dormir, y hasta teniendo sexo con aquel desgraciado.

Al lado izquierdo había una pequeña mesa con una portátil y sobre la pantalla una pequeña prenda íntima de la mujer cuya figura adornaba sus paredes.

Tomó las pequeñas braguitas y las llevó hacia su nariz, oliéndola y dejándose embriagar por el perfume femenino que según él tenían las bragas a pesar de estar limpias. Las besó y las colocó nuevamente en la esquina de la pantalla de la laptop.

Haber conseguido esa prenda y algunas de las fotografías más íntimas de la morena, no había sido tarea sencilla. Todo comenzó queriendo ayudar con un favor, pero esto conllevó a nada más y nada menos que a obsesionarse con la bella mujer. Había pasado de sólo vigilarla y tomar fotografías cotidianas a grabarla y fotografiarla en la intimidad de su recámara, y la muy tonta nunca se dio cuenta.

Casi ocho meses atrás, aprovechando de que ella y su tonta amiga no estaban en casa por la llegada de su hijo a la ciudad, entró al departamento sin que sea visto por el seguridad y mucho menos captado por las cámaras, esto último ya lo había hecho una vez así que no se complicó demasiado. Usó una herramienta algo extraña, forcejeó la cerradura, pero sin malograrla para que ellas no sospecharan y entró. De inmediato se dirigió a donde quería; "El dormitorio de ella", el cual reconoció de inmediato, la elegancia era su característica.

Apenas puso un pie en él, sonrió malicioso, fue hasta la inmensa cama y levantó las sábanas, abrazándolas, acariciándolas y desarreglándola en el acto, observó atento cada canto del lugar, analizándolo y estudiándolo, con el fin de captar el lugar perfecto en donde colocar los pequeños dispositivos con cámaras de vídeo, para su buena suerte, la portátil de la morena se encontraba enfrente de la cama, la encendió y configuró la cámara web de tal forma que el pudiera controlarla desde donde estuviese y sin que ella lo notara, una vez terminado con esto, fue hasta al baño y colocó una cámara, en el preciso lugar donde pudiera verla por completo, salió de ahí y fue hasta la ventana, la abrió un poco y observó el edificio del frente que se encontraba en remodelación, no era muy grande la distancia que había de edificio a edificio y se preguntó si sería fácil entrar sin ser visto, tal vez podría hacer lo mismo que venía haciendo desde otro edificio en el condominio de ese rubio - _sonrió cuando lo recordó_ \- se paseó un poco más por la recámara, abriendo uno que otro cajón y luego entró al closet e hizo lo mismo con los cajones de ese lugar, encontrando así la ropa interior femenina de diversos colores y tamaños, cerró los ojos, la imaginó vistiendo cada una de ellas y se excitó, escogió una y se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, sin más que hacer ahí dio una última mirada a la recámara, y salió, finalmente lo hizo del departamento también y sin levantar la más mínima sospecha.

Fue gracias a esa cámara en el baño, la configuración de la cámara web, y el edificio del frente, que hoy, ocho meses más tarde, su cuarto se encontraba decorado por las más excitantes fotografías y ni hablar de los videos.

Se sentó frente al ordenador, deseando que ella estuviera del otro lado, encendió su cámara y la de ella, pero nada, ella no estaba en su habitación, minimizó la pantalla y buscó en su galería uno de sus favoritos, uno que había obtenido hace muy poco, uno en el que ella, completamente desnuda y en el centro de su cama se daba placer.

Bajó el cierre de su pantalón, extrajo su miembro que ya se encontraba ligeramente erecto, dio _play_ al video y empezó a masturbarse, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, mientras la veía a ella acariciar sus pechos, y lentamente bajar su mano derecha a su intimidad, y comenzar a acariciarse ahí, la morena aumentaba la velocidad en sus movimientos y él lo hacía también en su miembro, ella suspiraba y se mordía el labio mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y él lo disfrutaba de tal manera que su miembro se paró rápidamente,

\- Soy Yo quien te penetra Hermosa! - dijo al compás de su mano que se movía más rápido

\- Soy Yo quien te hace gemir... Eso es por mí, Mi Reina - Mmmmh

\- Más, más rápido, eso es, eso es...

Los gruñidos que el asqueroso hombre hacia y los casi silenciosos gemidos femeninos que salían de la computadora eran el único sonido que se escuchaba en ese horrible lugar y en un dos por tres la mano masculina fue embarrada por sus propios fluidos, mientras que la mujer en la pantalla hacía lo mismo pero gritaba el nombre del hombre que ella de verdad amaba.

Mientras que se recomponía del orgasmo y su miembro regresaba a su tamaño normal, su mente enferma no dejaba de maquinar la forma como la secuestraría y las diversas formas que según él la harían gozar.

\- Cómo muero por tenerte - sonrió, mientras volvía a tomar la prenda femenina y la llevaba a su olfato - ya no falta casi nada para que seas mía y ese día vas a gritar mucho Mi Reina y no solo será de dolor - se acercó a la pantalla y besó la imagen de la mujer desnuda - te haré gritar como ninguno ha podido, lo disfrutarás y quizá me amarás. Pero al final eso no importará, porque ya voy a tener lo que llevó deseando desde que estoy aquí Tu cuerpo... – sonrió - luego procederá mi venganza.

Haber convivido con ella un tiempo, lo hacían conocer ciertos aspectos y actitudes que ella solía tomar, él sabía que el amor que sentía por ese estúpido, la hacían querer estar con él casi siempre, pero sabía además que era muy terca en cuanto a ser independiente en el trabajo y de vez en cuando iba y venía sola de ahí y tal vez ese podía ser el momento en que podía actuar, pero para ello ya debía tener todo preparado, el lugar a donde la llevaría, donde la mantendría y el como lo haría.

Entonces se le ocurrió, _El_ _Bosque Edén_ , una zona en la frontera de Estados Unidos y Canadá, una zona por la que los dos países llevaban discutiendo años y sin llegar a ningún acuerdo de a quien le pertenecía. Ambas naciones querían que este bosque fuese suyo por los grandes Eucaliptos que crecían ahí. Habían llegado a un acuerdo de que ningún país explotaría los recursos naturales de esa zona, hasta que haya una respuesta por parte de la Corte de _LaHaya_ , proceso que por lo visto duraría aún mucho.

La construcción de un lugar en este lugar sería perfecto para poder tenerla un buen tiempo luego de secuestrarla - sonrió - la idea era perfecta.

De pronto la luz verde de la computadora se encendió, un nuevo vídeo había sido grabado y enviado a la suya, dio doble _click_ a la pantalla y la morena tomando una ducha apareció.

Él sonrió maravillado por lo que veía, volvió a extraer su miembro y se masturbó de nuevo.

Esto ya no era sólo una venganza, esto era una obsesión.

* * *

 **Si todavía siguen por aquí, las disculpas ya no sirven cierto? :(**  
 **He estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, me enfermé y luego la tristeza de que se acaba OUAT (porque la verdad sí, si me da penita)**

 **Seguro se preguntarán que onda con este cap, Lo sé, fue muy fuerte escribirlo, ¿Q opinan, que tienen en mente?**

 **Espero me puedan dejar algún** **comentario y me digan q les pareció**

 **Este cap es muy corto, lo sé, pero ya tengo el siguiente escrito, es en serio :)**

 **Un Abrazo y todo los éxitos para los que ya empezaron las clases.**

 **Abrazos y buenas vibras siempre**

 **Miriam**


	17. Cuídala

**CAPÍTULO 17**

 **CUÍDALA DAVID**

\- Traté de avisarles pero ninguno me contestó - susurró el hada preocupada y un tanto angustiada mientras se acercaba a la pareja. La morena continuaba apretando a Henry en un fuerte abrazo y sólo miró a su amiga, tratando de decirle con la mirada que no se preocupe, que ella entendía.

\- Mamá, te he extrañado demasiado - dijo el adolescente sin dejar de abrazarla.

\- Yo también Mi Amor - besó su frente - Estás Altísimo - dijo sonriendo, mientras lo soltaba un poco.

\- Ma, Violet, acérquense - dijo el adolescente refiriéndose a la rubia de chaqueta de cuero roja y la adolescente quien llevaba un lindo conjunto rosa.

Por un momento, la emoción de ver a su hijo después de tanto tiempo hizo que Regina olvidara la presencia de Emma, pero cuando Henry la mencionó los nervios la invadieron de nuevo.

\- Abuelo ¿cómo vas eh? - dijo el chico mientras estrechaba la mano del rubio y le daba un fuerte abrazo. Él sólo le revolvió el cabello y sonrió, pero en ningún momento apartó la vista de Emma, quien seriamente se acercó y saludó a Regina con un simple apretón de manos.

\- Regina que gusto verte de nuevo - dijo Violet luego de saludar a la morena con un beso en la mejilla, después del frío saludo de la sheriff del pueblo.

\- Lo mismo digo Violet, estás bellísima.

\- Gracias - dijo la adolescente con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rosa, mientras se acercaba y enlazaba su mano a la de Henry, a lo que Regina sonrió, aunque no pudo evitar que su instinto de madre celosa se notara un poquito. Mientras esto ocurría, Emma se había acercado a saludar a su padre.

\- David.

\- Hola Emma - colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de su hija y lo apretó un poco en modo saludo.

\- Tenemos que hablar - Dijo de frente y sin rodeos la rubia.

El príncipe miró de soslayo a su morena que reía con los chicos y luego miró a esos fríos ojos azules, tan semejantes a los suyos pero sin una gota de entusiasmo ni alegría de verlo de nuevo, lo cual le dolió.

\- Lo sé, pero no aquí - contestó en un susurro.

\- No nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo, salgamos.

\- Ahora no Emma, por favor espérate - continuó susurrando.

De pronto se escuchó que alguien se despejó la garganta fuertemente y todos giraron a ver quién era. Azul sólo sonrió, había escuchado la pequeña charla padre e hija y decidió intervenir.

\- ¿Qué tal si salimos a dar una vuelta y les mostramos la ciudad a los muchachos? Hace un día bellísimo afuera y no podemos desperdiciarlo - dijo acercándose a Regina y codeándola levemente.

\- Sii, sii vamos - dijeron casi al unísono los adolescentes

\- Vayan por sus cosas chicos - dijo la morena y de inmediato Henry corrió acompañado de Violet a sacar su cámara fotográfica de la mochila - Yo, voy a ponerme algo más cómodo.

Antes de salir del living, Regina miró a David, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y poseía un semblante preocupado y serio mientras murmuraba algo a Emma. El príncipe sintió la mirada de su reina y se giró hacia ella, Emma también lo hizo.

\- ¿Me - me acompañas Azul? - preguntó girándose hacia el hada y evitando la mirada de la rubia.

\- Por supuesto, Vamos.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron al dormitorio de la reina.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el hada una vez que estuvieron dentro de la habitación.

\- No, no lo estoy - contestó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y se desabrochaba las sandalias de tiras negras.

\- Feliz por ver a Henry Sí, pero preocupada por Emma - suspiró mientras se desabotonaba la blusa y se la sacaba por la cabeza para luego caminar en brasier y falda hasta su closet en busca de algo para usar - ¿viste cómo me miró? Es obvio que está furiosa conmigo - prosiguió la conversación desde el closet.

\- Sí, lo sé - respiró angustiada el hada - pude sentir la tensión en su voz mientras hablaba con David.

Ambas mujeres quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pensando en todos los posibles desenlaces que esta visita podría desencadenar.

\- ¡Mamá, ya estamos listos! - el grito de Henry despertó a ambas de sus pensamientos.

Regina salió vestida, con un jean azul, una blusa blanca de tirantes y un ligero suéter de gasa azul, se colocó unos zapatos livianos y fue hasta su espejo para colocarse un poco de _gloss,_ se maquilló muy naturalmente y luego acomodó sus cabellos con la mano.

Se giró y cruzada de brazos dijo:

\- Estoy muriéndome de la vergüenza Azul - respiró pesado - No puedo ni mirarla a la cara, si bien nunca fuimos las mejores amigas, lo que pasó con su padre en el pueblo, rompió cualquier lazo que empezaba a formarse entre nosotras, y no la culpo - dijo angustiada - Aunque suene muy cobarde lo que voy a decir, este enfrentamiento y esta culpa que siento era una de las cosas que quería evitar, por ello intenté en un principio preparar una poción del olvido y después huir - respiró frustrada - por salvar a mi bebé cuando supe que estaba embarazada, pero también por David, por el pueblo y por evitarme esto, esto que está a punto de ocurrir hoy.

\- Tú sabias que tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

\- Sí, pero hubiera preferido que nunca pasara.

\- Ya amiga, tú tranquila, no creo que Emma vaya a hacer algún lío delante de los muchachos, entiendo que es difícil tener que enfrentar una situación como esta, pero tranquila, tal vez Emma hasta logre comprender - dijo el hada no muy segura de sus propias palabras - Ahora sólo ve y disfruta de tu día con tu hijo, verás como el tiempo se pasa volando y para la tarde ya se habrán ido.

\- Lo de David y yo en el pueblo es una cosa, pero lo que tenemos aquí y ahora es otra... dudo que reaccione de buena manera, y Henry… oh Mi Dios ¡Henry! - exclamó la morena.

\- Por favor Azul, por nada del mundo quiero que Henry se entere sobre mi relación con David.

\- Regina...

\- ¡Por favor! - se acercó hasta ella y le tomó ambas manos - Henry ya no está molesto conmigo, no quiero que vuelva a estarlo...- dijo casi en un hilo de voz.

\- Regina; sí David y Tú están juntos, tu hijo se va a tener que enterar en algún momento.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero que sea hoy...

\- David y Emma están conversando, en algún momento le va a decir lo de ustedes, y Ella no va a ocultárselo a Henry... Discúlpame que te lo diga, pero lo que quieres hacer es algo muy estúpido - Regina soltó las manos del hada y se giró.

\- Yo… - respiró resignada - aunque me muera de vergüenza, yo hablaré con ella, veré el modo de que no se lo diga... Pero no puedo perder a Henry, no de nuevo Azul, y tampoco quiero alejarme de David... Lo amo Tanto - dejó escapar un par de lágrimas.

\- Amiga... - dijo el hada mientras se ponía delante de ella - sólo quiero que haya tranquilidad en tu vida, no la compliques, no compliques lo sencillo, díselo a Henry, sabes bien que yo en un principio, por todo lo que pasó en Storybrook no quería creer que tú y David podían llegar a amarse, pero ahora no pienso así, es innegable que ustedes se aman, se pude ver en sus ojos, se siente en el aire cuando están juntos, y estoy feliz por ustedes. Si yo pude entenderlo estoy segura que Henry, siendo el creyente de corazón más puro podrá entender su amor, ya no es un niño, estoy segura que ahora entiende que el amor en el mundo real es muy diferente a como lo narran en los cuentos de hadas - llevó ambas manos a los hombros de Regina - Sí, se equivocó en un principio al juzgarte mal en el pueblo, pero eran otras las circunstancias las que le hicieron pensar eso; estoy segura que esta vez no será así...

\- ¡Mamá, Azul, dense prisa! - volvió a gritar el adolescente. Regina se secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y tomó su bolsa rápidamente.

\- Prométeme que lo pensarás... - Dijo el hada mientras observaba a la reina guardar sus lentes de sol en la bolsa - quítate una preocupación de la cabeza y díselo.

\- Ya veré lo que hago - dijo la morena - Ahora sólo acompáñame por favor... - el hada asintió y siguió a su amiga

Salieron de la habitación, y fingiendo una sonrisa y tratando de controlar sus nervios, Regina dijo:

\- Vamos, ya estoy lista - se dirigió a la puerta de salida, sin siquiera dar una mirada al lugar donde se encontraban David y Emma.

\- Ma, Abuelo, ¿no vienen con nosotros? - dijo el adolescente entusiasmado mientras se colocaba la mochila a la espalda.

David miró a Henry por un instante, luego a Regina que lucía hermosamente preocupada y salía del departamento junto con Azul; y luego nuevamente miró a Emma.

\- Adelántense Henry, quiero hablar algunas cosas con papá... - contestó la rubia.

\- Bueno - dijo el adolescente mientras se encogía de hombros, tomaba la mano de su chica y con la otra cerraba la puerta del departamento.

\- ¿Ahora si podemos hablar David?

\- Sí - dijo el príncipe mientras se dirigía a sentar a uno de los muebles cercanos, pero no lo llegó a hacer debido a la pregunta directa que su hija le hizo.

\- Entonces Regina y tú, ¿están juntos? - David se giró de inmediato para verla de frente.

\- Emma...

\- Contéstame David. ¿Están juntos?

\- Emma, hija, mira...

La rubia movió su cabeza en negación, como no pudiéndolo creer.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste papá? Cómo pudiste dejar a Mary, a mí, A TU FAMILIA, por esa mujer - un par de lágrimas cayeron.

\- Emma no es así, déjame explicarte, a ti nunca te abandonaría, eres mi hija, mi primogénita, me importas mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar y respecto a tu madre... - el tragó en seco - El amor se acabó... No podía estar más con ella, y además no podía quedarme allá, mucho menos después de lo que pasó.

\- Tú no sabes lo que exactamente pasó papá ¿o Regina te dijo otra de sus mentiras y tú le Creíste?

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó el rubio.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Regina?

\- ¿De qué Emma? no sé de qué me hablas...

\- Te dijo que Mary la empujó y por eso cayó de las escaleras, ¿no? Seguro te dijo que por su culpa perdió a su hijo?

\- Emma, Regina nunca me dijo eso,... además no me refería a nada de esto, lo que yo quise decir es que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados en Storybrook por el asunto de Leroy y el pueblo enardecido...

\- Tú no tienes nada que ver en lo que Leroy quiso hacerle a Regina, era a ella a quien querían, no a ti.

\- Lo sé, pero no podía permitir que le pasara algo, ¡Tenía q protegerla, ya sea dentro o fuera de Storybrook, tenía que hacerlo Emma! Me enamoré.

La rubia llevó su mano derecha al ceño en señal de frustración.

\- Já, Te Enamoraste - lanzó una risa fingida

\- Emma...

\- Cómo pudiste David! ¿Esta era tu idea de final feliz? ¿Encontrarme, para luego abandonarme otra vez?

\- Emma, No te abandoné, entiéndelo... - dijo acercándose, pero la rubia lo esquivó - Te estás comportando como una...

\- Sí, lo sé, estoy comportándome como una adolescente que no acepta la separación de sus padres, pero ENTIÉNDEME TÚ A MI DAVID... ¿sabes cuánto soñé cuando era niña tener a mis padres juntos? ¿sabes cuánto anhelaba yo el tener una familia?

\- Emma…

\- Por supuesto que no lo sabes, porque te importó un carajo dejarme dejarme por esa...

\- Emma, No voy a permitir que la insultes y le faltes el respeto.

\- Ella no merece ningún respeto David, ¿acaso respetó tu matrimonio? ¿Acaso me respetó a mí que era su amiga, a Henry que es tu nieto y SU hijo? No le importó lo más mínimo nadie, se acostó contigo y se dejó embarazar...

\- Olle Emma YA BASTA! - grito enfurecido haciendo a la rubia dar un paso atrás - Tienes 32 años y entiendes a la perfección que el sexo es de a dos, si vas a culpar a Regina de irrespetuosa pues yo también lo soy y ¿sabes qué? Soy el más irrespetuoso de todos. Yo Emma, yo me aproveché de Regina, me aproveché que estaba bebida aquella noche del regreso de Hook y fui yo quien la llevó a la cama, fui yo quien estaba lúcido esa noche y yo era el único que pudo haber parado ese encuentro, pero no lo hice. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo lo quería, la quería a ella y esa era la única oportunidad que tenía para lograrlo. Después de eso me di cuenta que la amaba... - la rubia intentó interferir -... y antes que lo preguntes, NO, no fue el resultado de esa noche juntos, sino desde mucho antes, yo amaba a Regina desde antes y esa noche sólo fue lo que faltaba para darme cuenta...

\- CÁLLATE DAVID, CÁLLATE! - Se llevó las manos a los oídos tratando de taparlos para no escuchar - No quiero escucharte más, me das asco - trató de calmarse un poco pero no lo logró, se giró hacia él - ¿Sabes qué?, que bueno que te fuiste del pueblo, que bueno que ambos se largaron, son tal para cual y se merecen...

\- Emma...

\- Sólo una cosa más David, no quiero, escúchame bien, no quiero que alguna vez regresen al pueblo, no quiero que mi hijo crezca rodeado de ustedes dos, ahora si me permites, no quiero seguir en esta ciudad... - se dirigió hasta la puerta de salida.

\- Emma, por favor, yo sé que me equivoqué e hice cosas que no debí hacerlas, sé qué fui un cobarde y poco hombres con tu madre... Pero por favor entiéndeme y perdóname.

\- Permiso David - dijo la rubia limpiándose un par de lágrimas

\- Hija por favor, no quiero que te vayas molesta conmigo…

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que me vaya, feliz? Estoy completamente decepcionada, vine a verte, rogando para que mis sospechas de lo que tú y Regina tenían fuera solo eso, sospechas... Y lo único que gané es confirmarlas.

\- Emma por favor perdóname...

\- Permiso David, voy por mi hijo y me largo, ya la vida se encargará de demostrarte que estás cometiendo el peor error de tu vida al estar con esa mujer.

La rubia salió sin decir más, mientras dejaba a su padre pensativo, frustrado y preocupado.

De todas las reacciones que podrían tener los habitantes de Storybrook al enterarse de la relación entre Regina y David, la que tuvo Emma hoy nunca se la imaginó. Él sabía que sería difícil que su hija aceptara que él tuviera otra pareja, y mucho más cuando se enterara que esta mujer era Regina, pero nunca se imaginó que Emma estaría tan dolida. De hecho que esto le causaba tristeza, y no era nada cierto lo que ella había dicho, claro que entendía su falta de tolerancia con la situación, su dolor y su decepción y si por el fuera nunca se la hubiera causado, pero amaba a Regina y sentía que ella era su lugar y no es que pusiera en primer plano a Regina y a Emma en segundo, Ambas estaban en primer lugar en su corazón, de forma diferentes pero lo estaban, pero en estos momentos sentía que no podía hacer nada, Emma estaba muy resentida. El seguiría tratando de hablar con ella o de mantenerse al tanto de cómo estaba por medio de Henry, pero no pensaba abandonar a Regina por ir detrás de ella, eso nunca. Emma tenía a su madre, a Hook, a sus amigos, a su hijo, en cambio su Reina se encontraba prácticamente sola.

En los pocos años que había convivido con Emma en Storybrook había podido conocerla y si bien no era al cien por ciento, él confiaba en que Emma se calmaría, pensaría mejor las cosas y que tal vez en un futuro lograría entender que amaba a otra mujer que no era su madre, pero que su amor de padre estaba intacto, y la amaba tanto como la amó desde la primera vez que la vio en su cobija crema con lila.

Tenía la fe en que el tiempo, la madurez adquirida en el sistema, las casas de acogida y tal vez hasta el propio Henry la ayudarían a entenderlo, perdonarlo y sobre todo a acercarse nuevamente a él.

* * *

Había bajado un par de grados, pero la temperatura en Burlington aún era perfecta para continuar paseando y conociendo diversos lugares. Regina caminaba pensativa al lado de Azul, mientras de rato en rato se detenía a tomar algunas fotos a la pareja de adolescentes que iban delante suyo, habían visitado el parque de diversiones de la ciudad, un par de museos y la municipalidad en donde hoy se exponían pinturas de diversos artistas de todo Vermont.

Cuando estaban por ingresar al restaurante donde iban a almorzar, David apareció, tenía un semblante preocupado y Regina ya intuía el porqué, pero no dijo nada, sólo lo saludó con un simple 'hola', mientras miraba a Azul de reojo que negaba con la cabeza su falta de cercanía en presencia de Henry.

Entraron los cinco al restaurant y pidieron sus almuerzos y mientras los chicos conversaban y miraban una a una las fotografías que se habían tomado en la ciudad, Regina aprovechó para retirarse al tocador, pidió permiso y salió, cinco minutos después David miró a Azul, ella asintió, y él se puso de pie con la excusa de ir a traer unas bebidas para los chicos.

Regina se sentía angustiada y muy nerviosa, ¿Cuándo la Reina Malvada se había sentido así? ¡Maldición!Nunca! y era eso lo que en cierto modo le daba una pizca de coraje, pero no podía evitar dejar de sentirlo. Se lavó las manos, arregló su cabello, respiró profundo y sin más, salió.

David, que se encontraba esperándola afuera del tocador, apenas la vio salir la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó, ella reconoció de inmediato esos brazos y lo abrazó también, tratando de encontrar la tranquilidad y la paz que sólo él le brindaba.

El príncipe la mantuvo así unos segundos, luego llevó sus manos a sus mejillas acariciándolas un poco mientras se perdía en el color castaño de sus ojos y luego la besó, queriendo borrar con sus besos toda su angustia y preocupación.

Regina correspondió besándolo también, permitiendo que la lengua masculina acariciara la suya y disfrutando de esa sensación maravillosa que era sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

\- Te Amo, Bonita - le dijo el rubio mientras terminaba el beso con un piquito sobre los labios femeninos.

\- También te amo David, pero estoy muy preocupada - dijo mientras giraba a ver hacia atrás, rogando para que ninguno de los muchachos los viera.

\- Amor por favor, no quiero verte con esa carita llena de angustia - dijo el príncipe mientras llevaba sus dedos a la frente de Regina tratando de borrar ese ceño fruncido.

Ella respiró profundo.

\- ¿Hablaste con Emma? - David asintió

\- ¿Y cómo lo tomó?

\- No de la manera que esperé - ella bajó la mirada.

\- Hey, Hermosa - dijo el rubio levantando el mentón femenino - Confío en que Emma entenderá, tal vez no mañana, ni en una semana, pero sé que lo hará.

\- No quiero que por mí pierdas a Emma, sé lo que duele perder un hijo.

\- No es por tí Mi Amor, es por ella misma.

\- Discúlpame por traerte tantos problemas.

\- No me has traído ningún problema, Bonita, al contrario me has traído sólo felicidad y eso a lo que tú llamas problemas son sólo pruebas, que estoy segurísimo nuestro amor podrá pasarlas - llevó una mano femenina a sus labios y depositó un beso para luego acariciarla dulcemente.

\- ¿Y Henry? ¿Le dijiste algo? - ella negó con la cabeza - ok, si crees que es lo correcto, está bien. Yo te apoyo - besó su frente y ella lo miró agradecida - ya no te preocupes más, en unas cuantas horas se habrán ido, y quiero que sepas que si pasara algo en este tiempo, yo estaré a tu lado porque estamos juntos en esto, ok? - La reina asintió - Quiero que sonrías y disfrutes de Henry - ella lo abrazó, agradeciendo a quien fuese que existiera allá arriba, por él ser tan lindo y cariñoso con ella, eso es lo que había estado necesitando, sus palabras de amor para sentirse segura.

\- Eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado en toda mi vida David, a tu lado no le temo a nada... Te Amo tanto.

\- Yo te amo más, Mi Vida - besó sus labios tiernamente - Ahora vamos, los chicos nos están esperando - dejó nuevamente un piquito en los labios femeninos, ella sonrió levemente y salió por el pasadizo que llevaba a las mesas del restaurant. Cinco minutos después David apareció con bebidas para todos y juntos almorzaron, riendo de vez en cuando por las ocurrencias de los chicos y compartiendo miradas llenas de amor por parte de los dos adultos, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el hijo de la reina, pero él no dijo nada, tal vez eran sólo suposiciones suyas.

Acabado el almuerzo, Henry muy entusiasmado preguntó:

\- Mamá ¿a dónde iremos ahora? - la reina pareció pensarlo un momento, pero luego sonriendo respondió.

\- Al lago _Champlain_ Cariño, se tejen muchas historias alrededor de ese lago, y estoy segura te encantarán.

\- ¡Genial! - dijo el adolescente.

El corazón de Regina palpitó contento al ver a su hijo feliz y fue en ese momento en el que reafirmó que no le diría nada acerca de la relación de ella y David, al parecer la rubia no tenía intención de decir nada, pues ni siquiera había aparecido, la reina agradeció mentalmente.

La tarde transcurría tranquila, los adolescentes, pero sobre todo Henry había quedado fascinado con la historia del monstruo del lago _Champlain_ , ahora se encontraban paseando en uno de los botes a pedal que se alquilaban a orillas del lago, Regina estaba más relajada y empezó a disfrutar del paseo. David tomaba fotos, feliz de verla feliz, él no había subido al bote para no levantar sospechas.

Terminado el paseo en bote, Azul, Violet y Henry fueron en busca de helados. Regina se dirigió hacia donde estaba David mirando las fotografías en la cámara fotográfica y se sentó a su lado para mirarlas junto a él, al fin y al cabo Henry y las chicas demorarían un poquito en llegar.

\- Esta me encanta - dijo el rubio refiriéndose a una fotografía en la que Regina salía abrazando a Henry - a ella se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- Ha crecido mucho en estos meses en los que no estuve junto a él, ya no es más el niño travieso que escondía mi pastel de manzana en su recámara. - el príncipe sonrió mientras continuaba pasando las fotos.

\- Mira, ¿Qué opinas de esta? - preguntó el rubio tratando de no reír, la reina rodó los ojos - Luces tan bonita celosita - dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su reina con el dorso de su mano.

\- Violet es una niña muy linda y educada, pero aún me es difícil de creer que sea más que una amiga para Henry - manifestó la reina al mirar la fotografía en la que Henry tenía abrazada a su chica de la cintura y ella mantenía su cabeza recostada al hombro de él mientras sonreían para la foto.

\- Mi nieto con chica, ¿Quién lo diría, no?, ya no es el pequeño que hace algunos años me suplicaba para que le enseñara a luchar con espadas. - sonrió - Ahora es todo un Galán y definitivamente el encanto lo heredó de su Abuelo.

Regina lo golpeó en el hombro

\- Ya te he dicho que dejes de ser presumido Principito.

\- Tienes que admitirlo Mi Amor, es la verdad - dijo el príncipe entre risas mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza de Regina y la acercaba para picotear sus labios, pero no lo llegó a hacer debido a que alguien lo interrumpió.

\- ¡ HEYY USTEDES ! ¿Cuando me iban a decir que estaban juntos? - preguntó el adolescente sorprendido. La Reina se separó de inmediato del príncipe y se puso de pie, David también lo hizo - ¿Abuelo?¿Mamá?

\- ¡Contéstenle! - dijo la rubia de chaqueta roja que en minutos apareció detrás del adolescente.

\- Henry, hijo No... mira...esto...

\- Regina por favor, no seas hipócrita y habla de una vez con la verdad - la reina no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, sentía las palabras atoradas en la garganta formando un nudo que amenazaba en desatarse y expresarse en llanto.

Lo que había visto su hijo era algo que solo tenía una explicación, pero ella no sabía cómo decírsela o mejor dicho no quería hacerlo.

Henry volteó a ver a Emma algo contrariado.

\- Henry...

\- Bien, por lo visto te quedaste muda - dijo la rubia fingiendo una sonrisa - ¿Hablarás o quieres que lo haga yo?

\- ¡Emma basta! - dijo el príncipe

\- Hablen de una vez, díganle lo que hay entre ustedes desde hace meses, díganle y déjense de mentiras - Henry giró nuevamente a mirar a Emma.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Así es Henry, tu madre y papá vienen ocultando una relación hace meses, ¿y quién dice que esto no haya empezado desde mucho antes?, Nos estuvieron viendo la cara de estúpidos, mientras engañaban a Mary y a todo el pueblo.

\- Emma No, eso no es así... - dijo la morena llorando.

\- Por favor Regina deja de hacerte la mustia delante de Henry, yo sabía, SABÍA que de ti nunca se podía esperar nada bueno, no eres más que una...

\- EMMA YA CÁLLATE - gritó el rubio furiosísimo - Ya he hablado contigo y te conté como pasaron las cosas, deja de decir tonterías - se acercó unos cuantos pasos a ella - Y por última vez te lo digo Emma - colocó su dedo índice frente a la rubia - Eres mi hija y Te Amo, pero no quiero, ESCÚCHAME BIEN EMMA, no quiero oírte que insultas y mucho menos verte que le faltas el respeto a Regina.

David retrocedió unos cuantos pasos sin apartar la vista de Emma, entrelazó sus dedos a los de la Reina miró a Henry quien se veía extremadamente sorprendido, y dijo lo que ella no podía:

\- Henry, amo a tu madre y estamos juntos desde hace sólo dos meses - la reina agachó la mirada contando hasta tres y esperando la reacción de su hijo - estoy completamente enamorado de ella y tu madre me corresponde - Emma rodó los ojos - Estos dos últimos meses han sido los más felices desde que llegué aquí, y todo porque estoy junto a ella. Sé que esto no te lo esperabas, es más ni yo esperé enamorarme y amarla como la amo... Pero es así Henry, y quiero que sepas que aunque no estés a favor de este amor que nos tenemos, nada me va a separar de ella.

\- David... - susurró la morena, mientras sentía los dedos masculinos apretar los suyos.

\- No - dijo el adolescente y la reina lo miró angustiada - No creí que esto pasara... Nunca los imaginé juntos.

\- Hijo...

\- Pero está bien mamá, abuelo, si ustedes han encontrado el amor el uno en el otro, no me queda más que estar feliz por ustedes.

La reina soltó un par de lágrimas y respiró aliviada soltando el aire que no se había dado cuenta estaba sosteniendo. Emma lo miraba y escuchaba sorprendida, creyó que Henry estaría enojado y herido con esto, pero No, su hijo había reaccionado con mucha más madurez que ella.

\- Sólo te voy a pedir una cosa David, ¡Cúidala! - la reina empezó a sollozar silenciosamente y el príncipe aún sorprendido por las palabras de su nieto, dijo:

\- Con mi vida Henry - el adolescente asintió.

\- Mamá no llores - se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.

\- Gracias Henry, gracias - decía la morena mientras abrazaba al adolescente -

\- Te amo mamá, y no hay nada más en el mundo que desee para ti que sea verte feliz, y como dije, si el abuelo te da esa felicidad, estoy feliz por ti

Ella se separó un poco para mirarlo a la cara y sonrió enternecida.

\- Discúlpame si alguna vez te herí con mis dudas mamá, perdóname por no haber creído en ti en su momento.

\- No hay nada que disculpar hijo, actuaste por impulso y reaccionaste mal a lo que estaba mal. Lo que pasó en Storybrook no tiene nada q ver con lo que siento ahora por David, yo descubrí que lo amaba mucho después de lo que pasó allá. - David tragó en secó, pues él sí había estado enamorado de ella mucho antes, aunque sin darse cuenta.

\- Te creo mamá y no necesito que me des explicaciones - ella lo abrazó de nuevo

Pasado unos segundos Henry se desprendió del abrazo de su madre, y miró hacia Emma que permanecía unos metros más allá, seria y pensativa, observándolos a través del retrovisor del Volkswagen amarillo al que había entrado no hace mucho.

El adolescente miró nuevamente a Regina.

\- Me gustaría quedarme mucho más tiempo contigo mamá, pero mañana hay escuela y si no salgo ahora rumbo a Storybrook mañana no querré levantarme.

\- Sí cariño, no hay problema - dijo la morena secándose las lágrimas.

\- Voy a venir a verte más seguido - dijo el muchacho.

\- Claro hijo, ahora ya sabes dónde queda mi departamento, avísame cuando vendrás.

El chico asintió.

\- Te voy a extrañar.

\- Yo también Cariño.

Se separó de su madre, fue hasta David y se despidió de él con un apretón de mano.

\- Nos vemos Henry.

\- Adiós Abuelo -

Violet, quien no hace mucho había llegado junto Azul, se despidió también de la pareja y subió al auto amarillo junto con Henry, Emma miró por última vez a su padre y Regina que permanecían tomados de las manos, encendió el auto y partió rumbo a Storybrook.

* * *

Violet se recostó en el hombro de henry y cerró los ojos, el muchacho la abrazó y miró a su madre por el espejo de enfrente, Emma también lo hizo, pero desvío la mirada de inmediato y aceleró.

Regina observó el auto amarillo desaparecer por la carretera, triste por la partida de Henry, pero feliz porque las cosas con él salieron mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- Todo salió bien - dijo el hada Azul, colocándose frente a la morena y tomando la mano de su amiga.

\- Sí, estoy muy contenta - contestó feliz, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sintió egoísta, porque si bien las cosas con su hijo estaban bien, las cosas entre Emma y David no. Se mordió el labio inferior, susurró un "Lo siento" y miró a David.

\- Ya te dije que no tienes porque preocuparte y mucho menos porqué sentirte mal, Belleza, Henry acaba de darle una lección a Emma y confió en que de aquí a un tiempo ella entenderá que te amo - acarició su mejilla y se acercó más a ella para besarla.

Azul se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de darse calor.

\- Bueno par de Tortolitos - se despejó la garganta fuertemente, haciendo a la pareja separar sus labios uno del otro - Vamos a casa que la tarde se enfrió y yo no tengo nadie quien me abrace para calentarme, ambos rieron y David abrazó a ambas. Azul se soltó.

\- Regina dile a tu príncipe que no se aproveche de mi situación - Regina y David rieron.

* * *

Camino a casa David invitó a las chicas al cine, pero Azul se negó, volviendo a colocar como pretexto al frío, así que el rumbo de ellos y Azul fue diferente. Terminada la película David llevó a Regina al departamento de la misma.

\- ¿Azul? - llamó la morena por segunda vez, mientras encendía la luz del living

\- Debe haber salido a alguna parte - respondió el príncipe mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles del departamento de Regina.

\- Pero cuando se despidió de nosotros, dijo que venía para acá. - susurró pensativa.

\- Al parecer cambio de rumbo en el trayecto a casa.

\- Es lo más probable - dijo la reina mientras se sentaba al lado del príncipe y cubría su boca para apaciguar un bostezo.

\- Amor, estás cansada. Por qué no vas a dormir un poco mientras te preparo algo para cenar

\- Estoy repleta con todo aquello que comimos en el cine David, no tengo hambre. - susurró mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del príncipe y cerraba los ojos.

\- ¡Uy, sí que te dejé exhausta anoche! - murmuró, mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Deja de ser presumido, principito - respondió en medio de una risita, mientras se acurrucaba a su lado.

\- Anda descansa Amor - besó su frente.

La morena abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Y si me acompañas David? - preguntó mientras levantaba su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. El príncipe sonrió, llevó su mano derecha al rostro femenino para acariciarlo y luego picoteo sus labios.

\- Sería un placer mi Reina - ella sonrió y se puso de pie, lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta su recámara.

\- Bienvenido a mi habitación - Dijo la reina abriendo la puerta y permaneciendo inmóvil unos minutos mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido su cama destendida.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Bonita?

\- Mmmm nada, es sólo que... - se llevó una mano al mentón - ...según yo, había dejado mi cama arreglada.

\- Quizá te confundiste mi amor...

\- Mmmm Sí puede ser... - dijo levantando los hombros mientras se dirigía a su closet, pero se detuvo en el camino cuando observó los cajones de su escritorio abiertos, miró por unos segundos y luego los cerró para proseguir su camino.

El príncipe observaba con detenimiento cada canto. El dormitorio de su reina tenía mucho de ella, era sencillo y elegante a la vez y el perfume de manzanas estaba por todas partes, la cama de dos plazas en el centro de la habitación, cubierta de unas finísimas sábanas blancas y un juego de edredón y almohadas en tonos azul claro, contrastaban perfecto con el lila de las paredes; a ambos lados de la cama habían dos pequeñas mesitas de noche, cada una con una lámpara en ella. Había también un hermoso sillón cleopatra de terciopelo azul y _frente a la cama_ una mesa con un par de libros y la portátil gris.

A la izquierda, el closet, donde la reina había entrado y al lado de éste una pequeña puerta que el supuso era el baño.

A la derecha una inmensa ventana dejaba a las justas ver la ciudad, pues un edificio en remodelación se levantaba en frente.

\- Hace tiempo que no me desvelaba y menos por... lo de anoche - Terminó la frase en un susurró y se maldijo por haberlo dicho, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa. Se dirigió hasta la ventana y se puso de puntillas para cerrar las cortinas.

El príncipe había escuchado la frase completa, pero no dijo nada, a pesar que le encantaba verla sonrosada cada que podía, en esta ocasión decidió permanecer callado, y no porque lo haya querido sino porque se distrajo con la sexy caminada de la morena desde el closet hasta la ventana en esa diminuta pijama femenina.

Él se mordió el labio inferior intentando reprimir un jadeo, mientras claramente sentía como cierta parte en específico de su cuerpo empezaba a despertar, pero ¡No! la mujer que amaba estaba cansada y el respetaría eso, además la ginecóloga que la había examinado en la mañana, había dicho que estaba inflamada y él no quería lastimarla. Regina era su perdición, pero no podía andar de excitado mañana, tarde y noche; tenía que aprender a controlarse.

La morena se puso en puntillas para jalar las persianas y cerrar las cortinas, originando que la blusa de tirantes gris subiera unos centímetros, dejando a la vista su fina cintura, así como su trasero muy bien formado en ese diminuto short del mismo color.

El tragó en seco y desvío la vista, por respeto y para ocultar su excitación. Se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos.

\- Hora de dormir, Preciosa - dijo el príncipe mientras levantaba el edredón y luego las sábanas, la reina sonrió y subió a la cama, seguida del príncipe, no sin antes cerrar el cajón de la mesita de noche que se encontraba abierto

\- ¿A dónde habrá podido ir Azul un domingo por la noche? - se preguntó la morena en voz alta.

\- Quien sabe amor, de repente por ahí con amigas o quizá con algún novio - dijo el príncipe mientras se encogía de hombros. La reina rio.

\- Tienes razón. Ojalá y Azul conociera a alguien...

\- Sí ojalá que sí. A ver si se le quita lo amargada.

\- David, deja de ser grosero con la pobre de mi amiga.

\- Ok, Ok. Lo lamento no diré nada en contra de ella - dijo evitando soltar una carcajada al ver la seriedad estampada en el rostro de Regina. Besó su frente y la atrajo más hacia sus brazos y permanecieron callados unos minutos, mientras él acariciaba los brazos de su amada.

\- Tengo fe en que las cosas mejorarán a partir de ahora, Henry y Emma saben lo de nosotros e independiente de los resultados de hoy, tenemos un peso menos sobre nuestras espaldas.

\- Es verdad - dijo la reina acostándose de costado para mirarlo a la cara, el príncipe se acercó y besó la punta de su nariz mientras su mano traviesa jugueteaba con el pezón izquierdo que se observaba erecto por debajo de la blusa, arrancando una risita de la reina.

La morena se acercó y dejó un beso en el pecho desnudo del rubio, llevó su mano izquierda a la mejilla masculina y continuó besando hasta llegar a sus labios, el príncipe sonrió pero continuó el beso.

\- Hey, ¿no estás cansada?

\- Sí lo estoy, pero tengo ganas de que me hagas el amor - respondió

\- Pero Bebé, la Dra. Stevens dijo que estabas inflamada por lo de ayer y no te quiero lastimar.

\- No lo harás David, sólo hazme el amor por favor - y volvió a besarlo, él sonrió en medio del beso y la besó apasionadamente, mientras sus manos levantaban la blusa gris de tirantes, se separaba un tantito de ella y se la sacaba por la cabeza.

El cuerpo de la reina era un pecado y se dejó convencer.

\- Si hubiera sabido que querías esto, no hubiera dejado que te pusieras esta pijamita - besó su seno izquierdo arrancando un gemido de ella - aunque no voy a negar que te vez muy bien en ella - besó el otro - pero a pesar de ello te prefiero desnuda - succionó un pezón, haciéndola arquear su espalda un poquito.

\- Amor - dijo la morena, tomando su rostro entre sus manos - En serio estoy cansada, pero te necesito, date prisa y Tómame - el príncipe soltó una carcajada.

\- Mi Reinta está apurada - levantó una ceja

\- Date prisa, principito - ella río también mientras lo empujaba para que se quitara el pantalón.

El príncipe se retiró de encima de la morena, se sentó a un lado de la cama y sacó del bolsillo del pantalón un preservativo, de inmediato se sacó el pantalón junto con los bóxer y se colocó el condón mientras veía a la Reina que se mordía el labio, con las mejillas rojas de lo excitada que estaba. Subió nuevamente a la cama y bajó apresurado el diminuto short gris con toda y la prenda íntima femenina ocasionando que la reina gritara y soltara una carcajada.

\- Dijiste que me diera prisa - rio también - y ya veo porqué - dijo observando como su intimidad brillaba de lo tan húmeda que estaba, abrió más las piernas femeninas y se introdujo de un sólo golpe, haciéndola gritar de placer pues dio directo en su punto especial.

\- Davidddddddd-

\- Adoro que seas tan estrecha Mi Amor mmmh, no veo la hora en que empieces a tomar esas píldoras, para que no haya barreras y poder sentirte por completo.

\- Yoo, yoo también ahh, Muévete - él sonrió ladino, salió de ella y la penetró profundo, pero evitando lastimarla y volviendo a topar ese punto exacto.

\- Ahhhhhh, ahí, ahí siii. - volvió a gritar de nuevo, clavando sus uñas en los brazos masculinos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Él la besó sin dejar de penetrarla, la reina había gritado muy fuerte, esperaba de corazón que Azul todavía no haya llegado, porque si no no podría verla a la cara mañana.

\- Debes ser un poco más silenciosa mi amor..

\- Es que no, ahhh no no ay no puedo - casi lloriqueó, el príncipe no pudo evitar reír. Quería tomarla fuerte y duro, pero en su cabeza sólo estaba el pensamiento de que la "lastimaría", se acostó en la cama y la dejó a ella encima suyo, de esta manera la Reina controlaría la situación en caso doliera.

Regina gimió frustrada, estaba dándole en el lugar preciso y él se movió

\- ¡David! - se quejó

\- Soy tuyo, Muévete como deseas y hazme venir mi amor - tomó el par de redondos pechos y los masajeó. Ella sonrió maliciosa, tomó las manos del príncipe y las colocó en su trasero y luego colocó las suyas en los abdominales del príncipe y comenzó a moverse, no demoró mucho para que la reina lo cabalgara rápido y se clavara justo en el lugar que quería, los jadeos y gruñidos de Regina y David era lo único que se escuchaba.

\- Amor, ve ahhh, ve ve con cuidado, no te quiero lastimar - cerró los ojos y contrajo la mandíbula, la reina se estaba moviendo de una forma, que estaba a punto de venirse.

\- Shhh, Cállate Encantador, no me vas a ¡Oh Dios! No me vas a lastimar... - Dijo mientras se clavaba veloz en él, se movió tres veces más y desfalleció sobre David al sentir el orgasmo invadirla y en ese preciso instante David tocó el cielo también.

El abrazaba a ella aún encima suyo, y acariciaba su espalda mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban y los residuos del orgasmo femenino resbalaba entre ellos.

\- ¿Amor?

Silencio. El príncipe frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Regina? - la reina no contestó, el descubrió su rostro que estaba cubierto por su cabello y la vio dormida, él sonrió, sin duda estaba cansada, pero la muy terca había querido sexo, acarició sus mejillas que se encontraban sonrosadas, la colocó con cuidado sobre la cama y salió de ella, ocasionando un leve gemido de parte de ella.

-¿A dónde vas? - preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- Al baño Cariño - la reina estaba hermosamente sudorosa así que no la cubrió, fue y abrió la ventana, para que entrara un poco de aire, recogió su bóxer y fue al baño, eliminó el preservativo y se aseó...

\- ¿David?

\- Ya voy Hermosa.

\- Date prisa - dijo casi en un susurro pero el príncipe la escuchó, salió del baño ya con su bóxer puesto y se recostó junto a ella

\- ¿Qué pasó?

La reina entreabrió sus ojos, se acercó y lo abrazó, colocando unas de sus perfectas piernas sobre el cuerpo masculino, abrazándolo también con ella.

\- Sólo quería que estés a mi lado para poder dormir.

Y así fue, la vio dormirse casi de inmediato, el príncipe no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, le encantaban todas las facetas de ella, su ternura y sus momentos de arrebatada pasión, su terquedad y sus ratos de intransigencia, así como su sensibilidad y su valentía para enfrentarse a las circunstancias. Sin duda alguna, Amaba todo de ella.

La abrazó de la cintura, besó su hombro desnudo y se dispuso a dormir, sin tener la más mínima idea que el acto sexual compartido había sido grabado y en estos momentos se reproducía delante de un espectador desconocido, que acariciaba su miembro erecto de arriba abajo, mientras veía y escuchaba los gemidos de Regina, deseando ser él quien la penetrara.

* * *

 **Un abrazo y buenas vibras**

 **Miriam**


	18. Verte Dormida

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 **VERTE DORMIDA**

* * *

 ** _Verte dormida, cerquita mío_**  
 ** _Con la brisita que da tu respiración_**  
 ** _Verte dormida, a media noche_**  
 ** _Con la semblanza de estar durmiendo en paz._**

David despertó con la reina en sus brazos, ella dormía hermosamente relajada y serena, su rostro reflejaba una paz que contagiaba a todo el que la viera, pero él, sólo él era el afortunado de sostenerla en sus brazos, sólo él tenía la dicha de despertar con la brisita de su respiración haciéndole cosquillas.

Algunos mechones rebeldes cubrían su rostro y él los colocó hacia atrás, mientras besaba la suave y tersa piel oliva de su hombro desnudo.

 ** _Verte dormida, cerquita tuyo_**  
 ** _Hay un encuentro a media cama hacia las tres_**  
 ** _Verte dormida, de madrugada_**  
 ** _Semidesnuda y de frío hasta los pies_**

Se giró y miró el despertador, aun eran las 3 de la mañana, pero si se trataba de levantarse en la madrugada para contemplarla semidesnuda y cerquita suyo, él estaba feliz de hacerlo día con día.

Esto era un sueño del que no quería despertar nunca, se sentía tan completo junto a ella, tan agradecido de tenerla a su lado, que levantó sus ojos al cielo y agradeció a quien sea que existiese allá arriba, ella se movió un poquito y sus pies rozaron sus piernas, estaban fríos y él sonrió ante el contacto, acomodó las sábanas blancas y la cubrió un tantito más. Regresó su vista al rostro femenino y la vio sonreír entre sueños, el sintió su corazón latir contento. _¡Cielos, Era Tan Hermosa y Tan Suya"._

 ** _Fantasías, te van mojando el sueño_**  
 ** _Se hacen olas en las sábanas_**  
 ** _Voy dejándome llevar_**

La reina abrió lentamente sus ojos, se arrimó más a su príncipe, destapándose y desacomodando ligeramente las sábanas que la cubrían, besó el pecho masculino, cerró sus ojos, y volvió a quedarse dormida, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Fuese lo que fuese que estaba soñando, el príncipe sabía que estaba feliz y eso lo hacía feliz también. Él quería ser parte de sus sueños, y no solo de aquellos que se producían mientras dormía.

 ** _Verte dormida, estrellada como noche_**  
 ** _Voy ganándole al cansancio_**  
 ** _Y caigo en contemplación_**  
 ** _La Más hermosa del mundo se me arrima_**  
 ** _Se despierta a mi derecha y para Mí._**

Mientras la reina duerme, el rubio de ojos azules la contempla, y siente que está cumpliendo con aquella promesa de amor que le hizo un dia, cuando le dijo que la cuidaría y que velaría sus sueños, la observa tan rendida y entregada a lo que sueña que siente que despertarla sería un pecado imperdonable.

¿Si la amaría por siempre? La respuesta era un contundente Sí. La eternidad en el amor que siente por ella, comenzó desde el primer día en que la besó en Camelot, aquel beso que comenzó sencillo, pero que se profundizó cuando sintió que quería beber de sus labios por siempre.

 _"Cada día me enamoro más de Ti, y no puedo no imaginar mi futuro sin ti a mi lado, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ver tus hermosos ojos color chocolate y esa bella sonrisa que ilumina mi alma, te amo como eres y por cómo me transformas día a día, llenas mis días de absoluta paz y felicidad..._

 ** _Verte dormida y no atreverme a despertarte_**  
 ** _Para no perder detalle voy bajando tu perfil_**  
 ** _La Más hermosa del mundo se me arrima_**  
 ** _Esa magia es exclusiva y para Mí_**

 _...Mi amor quiero ser parte de tus sueños, quiero acariciar cada uno de tus pensamientos, quiero ser capaz de besar tus sentimientos, de verte segura de este nuevo comienzo que estamos compartiendo, quiero cumplir cada uno de tus deseos, quiero ver tu sonrisa mi vida entera y quiero gritarle a todos, que eres la mujer que no dejaré de amar"_

 ** _Verte dormida, te hablo en secreto_**  
 ** _Y te confieso, más que amor mi devoción_**  
 ** _Te veo dormida y tú no te enteras._**  
 ** _Y yo susurro una canción mirándote._**

Como si la reina escuchara los pensamientos de David, se arrima un tantito más a él, el rubio sonríe mientras siente el calor del cuerpo femenino y cierra los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Regina estaba durmiendo, o mejor dicho estaba entre dormida y despierta, pues algo raro estaba pasando entre sus piernas. Había sentido primero un movimiento sobre ellas, luego manos fuertes acariciarlas y después una especie de ungüento pastoso y algo húmedo pasar por su sensible intimidad.

La reina despertó de manera abrupta.

Abrió sus ojos y vio a David delante de ella, el sin camisa dejando a muestra sus perfectos abdominales y con sólo sus _bóxer_ color gris, en realidad no debió haber prestado atención a esos maravillosos detalles en el cuerpo esculpido de su príncipe habiendo otras cosas mucho más resaltantes en que pensar en ese momento; pero no pudo evitarlo. David Nolan, el Príncipe Encantador del Bosque Encantado, Ex Pastor, Ex Sheriff de Storybrook y ahora el Hombre que amaba, estaba sentado entre sus piernas, bien entretenido con el ceño levemente fruncido untando una pomada en su vagina.

 _¡Oh por dios!_

Cerró las piernas inmediatamente juntando las rodillas y cubriéndose con las sábanas blancas, él se asustó y dejó caer el tubo de ungüento en la cama.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo David?! - preguntó sintiendo toda su sangre correr para su rostro.

\- ¡Carajo Regina, que susto me diste! Estoy solo curándote - respondió como si fuese obvio - Revisé tu botiquín de primeros auxilios que está en el baño y encontré este ungüento antiinflamatorio, ¿No es genial?, esto te ayudara Amor, ahora abre las piernas y déjame terminar - dijo mientras levantaba las sábanas. La morena lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡David No! - reclamó.

\- Estás inflamada y roja, Cariño, esto te va a ayudar bastante.

\- ¡No! - afirmó con vehemencia.

\- Regina, abre las piernas ahora! - él le lanzó una mirada seria y su voz sonó como una orden.

\- NO voy abrir David y no me vas a obligar - dijo sentándose en la cama aún con la cara roja de vergüenza y las sábanas sostenidas en su pecho, colocó sus pies en el frío piso del dormitorio mientras se servía un vaso de agua y lo bebía.

\- Regina no seas terca, si yo paso esta pomada ya no vas a sentirte tan incómoda, vas a ver que ayudará, sé lo que estoy haciendo mi Amor, ven déjame curarte.

\- David, no eres mi médico ni yo soy tu paciente y no estoy aquí para una consulta - Regina respondió a la defensiva mientras se ponía de pie y hacia una pequeña mueca por un leve ardor ahí abajo, mientras se dirigía a cerrar las cortinas.

\- Pero ahora eres mi mujer y sólo quiero cuidarte.

\- El cuerpo es mío - uso un argumento diferente tratando de huir de ese momento tan vergonzoso.

\- Después de nuestras noches de sexo, también es mío - dijo sonriendo malicioso.

Regina se quedó callada, no quería refutarlo, no cuando se sentía que era de él en cuerpo y alma.

\- ¡Daviddd! - agachó la mirada, sosteniendo aún las sábanas con una mano. El príncipe se puso de pie y fue hasta ella levantando su mentón en cuanto la tuvo frente a frente.

\- ¡Ah... Estás colorada, Regina!

\- E - es - esto es muy íntimo - susurró.

\- No te avergüences, no hay nada en ti que yo no haya visto - Regina le golpeó el pecho.

\- ¡Payaso! - Él sonrió y besó su frente.

\- Bonita, una de las cosas que más quiero que exista en nuestra relación es la intimidad. Hacer el amor fue el primer paso en esa dirección y puedo entender que algunas veces aún sientas algo de vergüenza al exponerte hermosamente desnuda delante mío, pero por favor permíteme ser digno de tu confianza.

\- Lo Eres David

\- La vergüenza viene generalmente del miedo a ser juzgados, ¿Crees que yo sería capaz de juzgar tu cuerpo o tu conducta? - acarició su rostro y ella balanceó la cabeza diciendo que no - entonces... seamos íntimos mi Amor - el príncipe deslizó su nariz por el maxilar femenino y siguió una línea de besos hasta su cuello, continuó bajando hasta hacerla soltar las sábanas que la cubrían y llevo sus labios hasta su seno izquierdo, caricia que la hizo sentir una punzada gustosa en su intimidad.

\- Estás llena de marcas, Mi Amor, y te pido perdón por ello, a veces no soy capaz de controlarme. ¡Cielos, tu cuerpo y tu olor son un vicio para mí! - regresó su nariz al cuello femenino e inspiró exageradamente. Ella llevó sus brazos al cuello masculino y lo abrazó.

\- Prácticamente tuvimos sexo dos noches seguidas - se mordió el labio - y lo he disfrutado mucho - Eres muy bueno haciendo el amor, Me encanta cómo me lo haces - besó su cuello y el príncipe sintió su miembro despertar con esas palabras - Así que no me pidas perdón, sé que son _Marcas de Amor_... - el príncipe sonrió - además no has visto tu espalda... - la reina soltó una risita mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y hacia ademán de rasguñar su espalda, tal como lo había hecho en esas dos noches.

\- ¿ _Marcas de Amor_? - dijo el príncipe sonriendo y separándose un poquito para mirarla a la cara.

\- Muchas - dijo la reina mordiéndose el labio y luego acarició su nariz con la suya. - Te Amo.

\- Y yo te Amo más Mi Vida - la besó dulcemente, cuando se separaron el príncipe preguntó:

\- ¿Me dejarás curarte? - ella sonrió enternecida, él era muy tierno y protector, suspiró aun un poquito avergonzada y aceptó.

\- ok - dijo la morena y juntos caminaron hasta la cama, ella se recostó y abrió las piernas levemente, el volvió a tomar el tubo del ungüento - Vamos Doctor, pase su ungüento - miró hacia el techo.

El príncipe besó su abdomen, se colocó nuevamente entre sus piernas y separó sus rodillas con ambas manos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Un poco adolorida pero excelente - dijo la verdad.

\- Sino estuvieras irritada, en estos momentos yo estaría dentro de ti - dijo con naturalidad mientras pasaba un dedo lleno de ungüento blanco sobre la sensible intimidad de la reina y ella no pudo evitar sentir cosquillas en su vientre mientras él la tocaba. _¡Caray, tenía unos dedos y manos tan talentosas!_

\- Hoy es domingo y aun son las 6:20 de la mañana, luego que termino de curarte, deberías regresar a dormir por lo menos un par de horas más.

\- Sí - dijo la reina mientras se cubría la boca debido a un bostezo - me vas acompañar, ¿cierto?

\- Así es, Bonita. - se irguió sobre ella, la besó y dejó el tubo del ungüento sobre la mesita de noche, se acostó a su lado y abrazó a Regina por detrás, ella los cubrió y cerró su ojos, el príncipe besó su hombro desnudo y cerró sus ojos también. No pasó mucho y ambos estaban durmiendo nuevamente.

* * *

 ** _10:15 am_**

Regina se encontraba en pijama, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la cocina, su cabello aún estaba húmedo debido a la ducha recién tomada pero una hermosa sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras tarareaba una canción y batía un par de huevos.

 ** _You finally embrace me_**  
 ** _You finally save me_**  
 ** _Right in time my eyes can see you_**  
 ** _Next to me, next to me_**  
 ** _No river is a Wilder_**  
 ** _Than my philosophy_**  
 ** _Hoping that I'll be_**  
 ** _A shelter for you_** _._

Ella había entrado a la ducha primero, aunque el príncipe le había insistido que se bañaran juntos ella se había negado y fue lo mejor que hizo, porque sino esa ducha hubiera demorado muchísimo más, gracias a los besos y caricias.

\- Mira nada más que vista más Hermosa - dijo el príncipe recostado a la isla de la cocina, mientras observaba a la reina en su diminuto short y blusa de tirantes gris, ella se giró y sonrió ante las palabras del príncipe, él lucia realmente apuesto, llevaba una camiseta blanca que marcaban perfecto sus abdominales y los músculos de sus brazos, su pantalón del día de ayer y su cabello rubio mojado.

Se acercó, se puso en puntillas y besó sus labios, arrugó su nariz y se alejó unos centímetros.

\- Debes afeitarte esta barbita - el príncipe rió.

\- Ok, lo que diga Mi Reina, pero dame un buen beso de buenos días - ella sonrió y Se alejó más mientras continuaba batiendo los huevos.

\- Ya te besé en mi habitación... y por cierto no volveré a hacerlo hasta que te afeites eso - dijo sonriendo burlona mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- ¿No te gusta? - dijo el príncipe

\- No es eso, solo que me haces cosquillas y me pica cuando me besas.

\- Mmmm, ¿Así que te hago cosquillas? - dijo el príncipe mientras la tomaba de la cintura y acercaba su rostro al de ella.

\- Sii - dijo ella curvando su espalda hacia atrás, evitando que el príncipe se acercara más - ¡David No! - dijo soltando una carcajada cuando sintió la barba de David en su cuello.

\- David vas a hacer que derrame los huevos - decía la morena entre risas mientras trataba de alejarse del rostro de rubio.

\- Anoche no te importó mucho cuando te besaba mientras te hacia el amor.

\- David, David, Ya basta - decía mientras reía - Deja de ser molestoso, me picas en serio... David Yaa

El príncipe sonrió, se alejó de ella pero sin soltar su cintura y acarició su nariz con la suya, tomó el tazón de las manos de Regina y lo puso sobre la mesa.

\- Te amo

\- Yo a ti, David.

El príncipe besó a Regina de manera apasionada y ella correspondió sin rechistar, olvidó la barba por completo y se concentró en sentir el amor de príncipe en cada beso compartido, mientras acariciaba los cortos cabellos rubios de la nuca masculina.

Él tenía sus manos acariciando y apretando la cintura femenina, mientras de rato en rato descendía hasta sus glúteos para acariciarlos y deleitarse con los suaves gemidos que la reina dejaba escapar con cada caricia.

\- Me tienes hechizado Bonita, no puedo mantener mis manos lejos de tu cuerpo, mira no más como me tienes - dijo el príncipe, restregando su miembro sobre el vientre femenino.

\- Así, nunca vamos a desayunar David.

\- Lo sé mi Amor, pero sin duda alguna serias mi mejor desayuno.

\- Hey Principito, contrólate - dijo riéndose y empujándolo tantito hacia atrás.

\- Sólo digo la verdad - sonrió, besó su frente y se separó de ella - ¿Te ayudo en algo?

\- Sólo pon la mesa David, mientras yo termino de preparar estos huevitos revueltos

\- Bien

No demoró mucho y la reina ya tenía todo listo.

\- Se me hace muy raro que Azul aún no haya despertado, voy a verla - dijo la reina mientras se dirigía al cuarto de su amiga.

\- ¿Azul? - tocó una vez.

\- ¿Azul? - tocó la puerta por segunda vez y como no obtuvo respuesta entró encontrando la cama completamente arreglada, se dirigió al baño de la habitación tocó la puerta y nada, silencio completo, extrañada y preocupada salió y fue hacia el comedor.

\- Creo que Azul no durmió aquí, su habitación está completamente arreglada - dijo acercándose a David.

\- Ya era hora que esa hada encontrara a alguien - La reina se sentó frente a la mesa, en su rostro había señales de preocupación.

\- Pero no me avisó que no dormiría aquí, esto es muy raro David.

\- Regina tranquila, seguro Azul está muy contenta por ahí y tu preocupada.

De pronto la puerta del departamento se abrió y la pareja dirigió su vista hacia allá; Azul hacía su ingreso vistiendo lo mismo de ayer y luciendo muy cansada pero a la vez preocupada, esto último el rubio no percibió, pero la morena sí y se puso de pie de inmediato.

\- Azul, ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó evidentemente preocupada. El hada tragó en seco sin saber que responder.

David se acercó y abrazó a Regina por detrás

\- Amor que pregunta es esa, ¿no es obvio?, mírala la ha pasado muy bien - el hada hizo una mueca de disgusto y David recibió un codazo por parte de Regina.

\- Hasta ahora no logro entender el porque te dicen "Encantador", de eso no tienes absolutamente nada - dijo el hada molesta mientras se acomodaba los lentes que habían caído hasta la punta de su nariz.

\- Uhmm, Regina conoce muy bien el significado de esa palabra, ¿No es así Amor?

\- David Basta - dijo la reina, el príncipe sabía que se había pasado de la raya, levantó sus manos en forma de rendición y sonriendo se fue a sentarse frente a la mesa, él estaba verdaderamente hambriento

\- ¿Ocurre algo Azul? - dijo la reina acercándose cruzada de brazos, el hada volvió a tragar en seco y volvió a subir sus lentes que nuevamente habían caído hasta la punta de su nariz.

\- Nada Regina - dijo fingiendo una débil sonrisa.

\- Tu cara me dice lo contrario - la morena conocía al hada, ella estaba preocupada y hasta se podría decir que estaba angustiada por algo, de lo contrario en estos momento estaría lanzando alguna de su bromas al darse cuenta que ella y David habían dormido juntos.

El hada sonrió.

\- En serio es nada Regina, sólo un poco de preocupación, viniendo de regreso me llamó Alice para comunicarme que mañana habrá una ceremonia de improviso pero importante en el estudio y yo ni enterada - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - sé que sólo soy la recepcionista de ese lugar pero me hubiese gustado saberlo antes.

\- Uhum - dijo la reina creyendo a medias lo que Azul decía, giró hacia donde David estaba y lo observó sonriendo hacia algo que veía en su celular mientras bebía de su taza de café, regresó la vista a su amiga y casi en un susurró preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo está Alex? - el hada se puso nerviosa - anteayer lo vi, iba con una guapa castaña y se veía raro, había algo diferente en él, no sé qué sólo nos saludamos de palabra - terminó la morena mientras recordaba el encuentro con el ojiverde cuando ella y David salían de visitar a la ginecóloga en la clínica.

\- Todo tranquilo y con Alex todo bien - dijo el hada sonriendo y logrando esta vez una sonrisa mucho más creíble que la anterior. _"Menos mal"_ \- déjame tomo un baño para venir a desayunar, estoy muriendo de hambre... y sueño - susurró esta última palabra mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Regina permaneció en el mismo lugar viendo como su amiga prácticamente escapaba de ella, mientras su cabeza le decía que algo ocurría con ella. Más tarde intentaría sacarle información de donde y con quién había pasado la noche, se dirigió hacia la mesa y desayunó junto al rubio.

* * *

 ** _Una semana y media después_**

 _¡Qué día para más ajetreado!_ decía la reina mentalmente, mientras caminaba apresurada por las calles de Burlington, amaba sus tacones altos, pero no cuando tenía que caminar largos trayectos con ellos.

Cuando Regina dejó de trabajar para el estudio contable de Alex, no pasó mucho para que ella consiguiera un nuevo trabajo. Alex se había encargado de realizar una carta de recomendación maravillosa, en donde explicaba con detalles las habilidades de la morena para la contabilidad, finanzas, así como otras de sus cualidades, como el profesionalismo, trabajo en equipo, responsabilidad, puntualidad, etc.

Regina trabajaba ahora en una Empresa que se dedicaba a exportar textiles fuera del país, era una de las más importantes de Vermont y ella era Asistente personal del contador de la empresa, un hombre mayor y un poco tosco con el trato a sus empleados, era un hombre que se jactaba mucho de sus años y experiencia en el área contable y había algunas veces que Regina se sentía casi intimidada por él, le hacía recordar a Leopold, era un hombre machista y eso la enfurecía, pero había decidió no hacer comparaciones ni hacer caso a su falta de tacto, solo se enfocaría en hacer bien su trabajo y listo.

Hoy su jefe le había encargado ir a la Notaria de la ciudad para hacer validar unos documentos, la había tenido toda la mañana utilizando el Excel, ya que él no sabía usarlo, graficando y realizando cuadros estadísticos con los datos que él le había dado, prácticamente eran los resultados de todo el primer semestre del año y cuando al fin terminó y la reina se preparaba para ir a almorzar, le había dicho que debía imprimirlos y llevarlos a la Notaria.

Regina decidió ir a pie por dos motivos, el primero era que necesitaba estirar las piernas, toda la mañana había permanecido sentada frente a esa computadora y segundo que la Notaria quedaba dos cuadras antes de la Veterinaria en donde trabajaba David y si se apuraba con esos documentos podría ir a darle la sorpresa y así ir juntos a almorzar, para ese entonces su horario de trabajo, al igual que el de David, ya habría terminado y no habría necesidad de regresar a la oficina, lo cual era un alivio.

Regina iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que alguien la seguía y fotografiaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ese día el sol en Burlington estaba imponente, así que la reina paró en un minimarket y compró una botella de agua sin gas helada, se colocó bajo la sombra de un árbol, abrió la botella y bebió un poco, moría de sed y estaba acalorada, una gota de agua resbaló por la comisura de sus labios, recorrió su cuello y se perdió por el valle de sus senos, los cuales lucían muy bien pero discretos en ese escote de la blusa, la reina tapó la botella, se acomodó la blusa y secó el recorrido de la gota de agua en su cuello, fue ahí cuando se sintió extraña y sintió eso que ya no había experimentado desde hace tiempo; se sintió observada, giró y dio un vistazo rápido a los lugares cercanos pero no vio a nadie sospechoso y le echó la culpa al cansancio, se acomodó el bolso en el hombro y siguió su camino.

Cuando llegó a la notaria, hizo rápido lo que tenía que hacer y se dirigió hacia el lugar de trabajo del rubio, miró hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle y continuó caminando, cuando llegó a la acera, sacó su móvil, había querido darle una sorpresa pero estaba demorando más de la cuenta, así que decidió llamarlo para que la esperara, pero el príncipe no contestaba, volvió a intentar y nada, iba tan concentrada tratando de comunicarse con el rubio que chocó con alguien en el momento en que voltio la esquina, el cuerpo de la reina sintió el impacto y estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas, pero unas manos la sostuvieron de las caderas, manos que de inmediato bajaron más hasta tocarle las nalgas. La reina se movió inquieta y logró zafarse de las manos del hombre.

\- Oiga ¡¿Qué le pasa?! - el hombre era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que ella y llevaba un gorro que cubría su rostro casi por completo, a excepción de una parte de su barba y su sonrisa.

El hombre levantó las manos y se apartó

\- Vea por donde va, señorita - dijo mientras reía y volteaba la esquina, la reina lo miró enojada, acomodó su bolsa en el hombro y siguió su camino no sin antes mirar hacia atrás aun furiosa por lo que había pasado, ese hombre la había tocado y aunque pudo haber sido de casualidad al momento de sostenerla para que no cayera, esa risa en su rostro cuando se fue le decía lo contrario, y eso le daba mucho coraje.

Respiró un par de veces y entró a la veterinaria donde trabajaba David.

\- Hola Simón, ¿está David? - preguntó al conserje del establecimiento.

\- Sta. Regina buenas Tardes, Sí está en el _consultorio 2_ , pase.

\- Gracias Simón y cuidado con esas escaleras - dijo la morena refiriéndose a las escaleras sobre las cuales se encontraba el hombre mientras acomodaba unos insumos en la alacena.

\- Descuide - la reina sonrió y se dirigió al consultorio que el hombre mencionó. Cuando estuvo frente a él, giró la manija y abrió la puerta encontrándose con algo que no le gustó nadita.

\- Si - siento interrumpir - dijo la morena bastante incómoda al observar las manos entrelazadas de David y las de una rubia de ojos azules.

\- Hermosa no interrumpes, pasa - dijo el príncipe soltando la mano de la jovencita y levantándose de detrás del escritorio, fue hasta la morena y picoteo sus labios - Mira, te presento a la Dra. Ellie Louis - la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta donde estaba la otra mujer observando detenidamente a la reina de pies a cabeza.

\- Ellie, te presento a Regina - la joven de ojos azules se puso de pie y estiró su mano hacia la morena.

\- Mucho gusto,

\- Igual - dijo la reina no sintiéndolo de corazón.

\- Ustedes dos son... - la joven arqueó su perfecta ceja izquierda.

\- Sí, somos pareja - dijo el rubio besando la mejilla de la morena, quien hasta el momento no decía ninguna palabra

\- Oh - exclamó la rubia, volviendo a mirar de pies a cabeza a la reina - Bueno entonces me voy _Dav_ \- se acercó al príncipe, lo abrazó y besó su mejilla mientras miraba a Regina - Nos vemos mañana - se dirigió hasta la puerta y antes de salir dijo:

\- No olvides lo que te dije _Dav_ , Piénsalo - guiñó el ojo y sonrió, el príncipe le sonrió de regreso - Adiós Regina - levantó la mano y se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella.

\- Que Hermosa sorpresa tu visita Mi Amor - dijo el príncipe mientras se acercaba y la tomaba por la cintura.

\- ¿Sorpresa? Sorpresa es la que me acabo de llevar yo, esa chica estaba coqueteando contigo en mis narices. - dijo soltando las manos del príncipe de su cintura y cruzando los brazos frente sus pechos.

\- Ay Regina, ¿Ellie?

\- Sí David ¿acaso no te diste cuenta? - dijo rodando los ojos

\- Amor, Ellie es médico practicante debe tener 23 años, es una niña.

\- Pues será muy Niña y todo lo que quieras pero eso no quita que estaba coqueteando contigo, afff

\- ¿Ya te dije que te ves Hermosa cuando estás celosa?

\- ¿Celosa? No estoy celosa, ¿acaso me veo celosa? - el príncipe soltó una carcajada.

\- David Nolan deja de reírte que no he dicho ningún chiste como para que te rías así.

\- Amor, Ellie es solo una amiga, como te dije está haciendo sus prácticas aquí y lleva el mismo tiempo que yo trabajando, somos muy buenos amigos, hoy me estaba comentando que en una semana, su universidad dictará unos cursos en los que me puedo inscribir, son cursos técnicos pero me ayudarán mucho en este ámbito de trabajar con mascotas y la verdad es que lo estoy considerando mucho, de verdad quiero inscribirme a esos cursos.

\- Mmmh Sí claro, cursos - dijo entre dientes la morena.

\- Es verdad mi Amor, sólo son cursos - dijo acercándose y colocando sus manos en sus caderas - Ellie es una niña y es rubia, a mí... - acarició el cuello femenino con la punta de su nariz - A mí me encanta y amo únicamente a una MUJER... - la reina se sintió estremecer con esa pequeña caricia y llevó sus manos a los bíceps masculinos - Una hermosa mujer morena de sexys curvas y encantadores ojos color chocolate - la besó y la reina correspondió sonriente.

\- A que debo el placer de que mi reina me visite en el trabajo - dijo luego de depositar un beso en su frente.

\- Vine para que vayamos a almorzar, ¿ya almorzaste? te estaba llamando para avisarte que me esperaras pero tú estabas muy entretenido con la tal Ellie que ni me contestaste - dijo fingiendo molestia y el príncipe río.

\- Discúlpame amor, mi teléfono se apagó y dejé el cargador en mi departamento... y respecto a comer... - picoteo sus labios - No, todavía no como, pero tengo el mejor banquete frente a mí - dijo volviendo a colocar sus manos en las caderas femeninas y deslizándolas hasta sus nalgas, acariciando y apretando, la reina correspondió gustosa las caricias.

En un dos por tres el príncipe cargó a la morena y la sentó sobre el escritorio, todos los lápices rodaron del porta lapiceros al suelo, generando una bulla terrible.

\- Hey David... - Dijo la morena tratando de empujar al príncipe para poder bajarse.

\- Amor, _un rapidito_.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Aquí? Estás loco

\- Ya pues Nena - besó el cuello femenino mientras masajeaba sus pechos y trataba de desabotonar la blusa.

\- Mmmh - gimió la morena ante las caricias

\- Yo sé que también lo quieres.

\- David e-es-estamos en tu trabajo, nos pueden oír ahhh - gimió cuando sintió una pequeña mordida de amor en la piel que dejaba expuesta la blusa, casi sobre su seno izquierdo.

\- No nos oirán amor, sólo controla tus gemidos ¿sí? - cuando el príncipe avivaba el fuego de esta manera, la reina sabía que estaba perdida, miró hacia la puerta del consultorio.

\- Ok, pero pon seguro a la puerta - dijo la morena en medio de un suspiro cuando sintió las manos de David tomar sus pechos por encima del brasier luego de haber abierto la blusa por completo.

El príncipe llevo sus manos a las mejillas femeninas y acercó el rostro para besarle los labios, sonrió malicioso, fue hasta la puerta, puso seguro y mientras regresaba hasta donde estaba la reina sentada aprovechó para quitarse la camisa de franela a cuadros.

\- ¿Alguna vez lo hiciste sobre un escritorio? - la reina negó con la cabeza.

\- Me encanta que conmigo sea tu primera vez - y se lanzó sobre ella capturando sus labios en un beso ardiente y fogoso mientras trataba de subir la falda de la reina. Ella se sostuvo un momento con ambas manos del escritorio y alzó un poco las caderas para ayudar al príncipe a subir la falta hasta su cintura.

Y entonces...

 _¡Oh Dios!_ El príncipe sintió que toda su sangre fue a directo a su miembro y sus pantalones le apretaban hasta doler. Se apartó un poco para verla mejor y se sintió privilegiado por enésima vez de que esa hermosa reina fuera suya. Era una imagen increíblemente erótica y sensual, su vista la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, sus tacones negros adornaban y estilizaban sus perfectas y muy bien torneadas piernas que ligeramente abiertas dejaban ver su diminuta ropa interior de encaje negro levemente húmeda, su costosa y elegante falda gris estaba enrollada en su cintura, y su blusa _conchevino_ abierta de par en par dejando a la vista sus hermosos pechos en el brasier de encaje negro.

Y qué decir de su rostro _¡caray!,_ ella sonriendo pícara con el labial rojo casi borrado por completo debido a los besos, sus pupilas castañas dilatadas y algunos mechones de su hermoso cabello cubriendo su rostro.

Esa Mujer era una Diosa, la más bella entre todas y David estaba casi seguro que las demás deidades la envidiaban por su belleza. Afrodita estaría muy lejos de ella.

Se lanzó sobre sus labios y la besó, robándole el aliento en el acto, saboreando y acariciando su lengua con la suya, mientras su dedo índice y medio hacían lo mismo en su pequeño botón de placer sobre su ropa interior, haciéndola humedecerse y gemir quedito ante el toque.

\- Daviddd - gimió su nombre cuando sintió que el príncipe aumentaba la velocidad de sus caricias y apartaba un poco su ropa interior para tantear su pequeña entrada.

\- Shh shhh Amor espera un momento, déjame prepararte un tantito - el príncipe sabía lo estrecha que era su reina y siempre se tomaba el tiempo para prepararla - Abre más las piernas Cariño - ella así lo hizo y el príncipe aprovechó para introducir su dedo medio - la reina quiso gritar pero sólo se oyó un pequeño jadeo amortiguado por el hombro del rubio.

\- David, ya no puedo más mmmh - lo abrazó del cuello, mientras empezaba a balancearse adelante y atrás sobre el par de grandes dedos del rubio que ahora acariciaban su punto especial.

El príncipe movía sus dedos dentro y fuera, al compás de los movimientos de ella, mientras besaba y mordisqueaba su piel desnuda de su cuello y pecho. La reina estaba muy excitada y el príncipe podía notarlo al sentir su cálida humedad en sus dedos.

\- Amor, me tienes tan duro...

\- David mi Amor, hazme tuya ya por favor mmmgghh - con esas palabras el príncipe sintió claramente salir líquido pre seminal de su miembro, estaba enloqueciendo con ella gimiendo en su hombro, no pudo aguantar más, sacó sus dedos y tomó su billetera que se encontraba en el bolsillo posterior de su pantalón y de ahí sacó un pequeño sobre plateado, Regina dejó de abrazarlo y se sostuvo de la mesa con ambas manos mientras miraba atenta el accionar del príncipe. Lo vio desabrocharse impaciente el cinturón, bajar su cremallera, su pantalón y sus bóxer, dejando libre por fin a su grueso y largo miembro que la saludaba bien erecto, y como si fuera posible sintió que de su intimidad brotaba mucha más excitación, anticipándose al acto sexual.

Él, aún apresurado y completamente excitado se acercó a la reina queriendo quitarle las bragas y al ver que la situación estaba media complicada debido a las caderas femeninas, las rompió del costado y se las sacó por una sola pierna - la reinó soltó una risa - Se acercó a ella y la besó hambriento y sediento del dulce sabor de sus labios mientras ella tomaba su miembro con una mano, acariciándolo y apretándolo.

\- ¡Carajo Regina! - lo escuchó gruñir gustoso, ella soltó una risita y luego mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, pasó su pulgar por la cabeza del pene, acariciando el pequeño orificio del glande y lo oyó sisear - ¡Mierda! - la reina le quitó el preservativo que el príncipe tenía en una mano, lo llevó a su boca y con los dientes rompió el envase, cuando por fin tuvo el condón en sus manos, presionó la punta del mismo y lo llevó hasta el miembro del rubio y se lo colocó, ella no paraba de morderse el labio y sonreír mientras lo hacía.

\- ¡Como me pones, mujer! - el príncipe se acercó más y pegó su frente a la de la reina, ella aun sosteniendo el miembro, se acercó más al borde del escritorio y lentamente colocó la cabeza del pene en su entrada, el príncipe no pudo aguantar más y la penetró de una sola y dura embestida.

\- Da... - quiso gritar la reina, pero él le cubrió la boca con una mano.

\- Shh shhh Amor estamos en mi trabajo ¿recuerdas? - Ella asintió - ¿Te hice daño? - movió negativamente la cabeza.

\- Ok - dijo el príncipe echando un vistazo a la unión de sus sexos, su pene era prácticamente devorado hasta la base por la intimidad de su reina. La interrogante de quien se comía a quien quedaba en el aire. Levantó la vista al rostro de la reina y descubrió su boca que mantenía cubierta con una mano. - ¿Lista?

\- Uhum - dijo la reina en afirmación y fue todo lo que el rubio necesitó para comenzar a penetrarla, ella definitivamente necesitaba gritar y expresar su placer pero sabía que no podía, lo abrazó con el brazo izquierdo y enterró su rostro en el cuello masculino, mordiendo de vez en cuando su hombro cuando el rozaba su punto especial.

\- David, eres, Ohhh, eres tan, tan bueno en esto - dijo antes de volver a morder su hombro.

\- Tú eres Maravillosa Mi Amor, eres tan estrecha y apretada - una profunda embestida - caliente - una embestida igual de profunda que la anterior - y endiabladamente hermosa -

\- David, estoy casi ahí... ¡Oh por Dios! - casi gritó cuando el escritorio retrocedió casi 10cm por el acto realizado sobre él.

\- Yo también Reina, yo también, espérame y apriétame más - la morena bien obediente contrajo los músculos de sus paredes vaginales y estrujó el miembro del príncipe, haciéndolo soltar las tan acostumbradas palabrotas que Regina sabía que solo las mencionaba durante el sexo.

\- Mierda, MIERDA...

\- Shhh, shh mnggh estamos en tu trabajo - David rio con esas palabras, ahora era ella quien lo reprendía - Dame un poquito más duro...

El príncipe así lo hizo, empujó un par de veces más y obtuvo su liberación regalándole un poderoso orgasmo a su reina, tan poderoso que la reina sintió que moría y resucitaba al mismo tiempo, siendo la resucitación el mejor momento porque luego del buen sexo que David le había dado se sentía más viva que nunca aunque le temblaran las piernas.

\- Ahh Mi Amor que Diosa eres - dijo el príncipe acariciando la nuca de la reina y besando de rato en rato su cabeza mientras aún la mantenía abrazada y la sentía temblar y gimotear quedito debido a los remantes del orgasmo. Pasados unos segundos más la sintió relajarse en sus brazos y preguntó:

\- ¿Todo bien Reina? - ella levantó el rostro del hombro del príncipe y con unos cuantos cabellos pegados en el rostro contestó:

\- De Maravilla - sonrió.

El príncipe la besó tiernamente, acariciando su lengua con la suya, era un beso de amor, apasionado y de agradecimiento por el buen sexo, pero fue interrumpido por los soniditos graciosos que la barriga de Regina realizó, ambos sonrieron.

\- Lo siento, tengo hambre - dijo riendo, el príncipe río también.

\- Vamos asearnos y te llevo a comer, Belleza - se retiró de dentro de ella, se quitó el preservativo y le hizo un nudo, acomodó su ropa interior y luego su pantalón - Espera un momento - se dirigió a los servicios higiénicos del consultorio y arrojó el preservativo en el basurero, se lavó las manos y salió a ver a Regina a quien encontró ya de pie y con la falda en su lugar acomodando su blusa. La reina giró a verlo y se dirigió al baño pues necesitaba asearse también, el príncipe sonrió, era notorio como le temblaban las piernas.

\- No te burles que tú eres el culpable - el príncipe rio mas fuerte - cállate David Nolan - dijo mientras recogía su bolsa del suelo y se dirigía al baño - Recoge todo ese desorden - Ordenó y se encerró en el baño.

Luego de 5 minutos la reina asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

\- David, ¿me pasas mis bragas? - el príncipe se agachó a recogerlas.

\- Bueno, pero no creo que puedas volver a usarlas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ahora no son más que retazos - dijo poniéndolas frente al rostro de la reina, ella se las quitó de las manos y lloriqueó.

\- Y ahora que me voy a poner David

\- Lo siento Cariño - dijo riendo.

\- Te Odio - cerró la puerta enojada

\- Pero Me amas más

\- Presumido - dijo la reina desde adentro.

Transcurrieron unos minutos más y la reina salió del baño perfectamente arreglada, como si nada hubiera pasado minutos atrás.

\- Lista?

\- Sí, ¿qué hora es?

\- Las 4

\- ¿Queeee? - dijo llevándose una mano al rostro - esto no fue un _rapidito_ David, duro un poco más de media hora.

\- Lo siento Amor, es que me emocioné - río - además a ti tampoco te importó mucho el tiempo.

\- Ya, pero ahora que van a pensar los trabajadores de aquí,

\- Relájate Amor, todavía no pasa la hora del almuerzo, nadie más que Simón está aquí.

\- Mmm

\- Vamos de una vez

\- David estoy muy incómoda, no traigo ropa interior

\- Tranquila, vamos, almorzamos rápido y vamos a casa.

Ambos salieron de la Veterinaria y se despidieron de Simón que continuaba acomodando la comida para cachorros en la alacena.

\- ¿Que quiere comer mi reina? - preguntó el príncipe mientras la tenía abrazada de la cintura esperando cruzar la calle.

\- David en serio estoy muy incómoda, mejor vamos a mi departamento y allá preparo algo rápido para comer.

\- Está bien Nena, vamos para allá - hizo parar un taxi y no sin antes nalguearla un tantito y recibir una mirada asesina de parte de ella, subieron y se dirigieron al departamento de la morena.

* * *

 **"VERTE DORMIDA", es una canción de Ricardo Montaner, la escuché hace poco y me imaginé EC.**

 **Miriam.**


	19. Estoy Cansada, Sólo Abrázame

**CAPÍTULO 19**

 **Estoy cansada, Solo Abrázame**

 _[_ _Inpirado en la canción:_  
 _Vida - Marcos Llunas]_

El departamento estaba casi a oscuras, Regina fue hasta la puerta de lunas, corrió las cortinas y la abrió, la hermosa puesta de sol tras el lago _Champlain_ fue apreciada de inmediato e iluminó el hogar de la hermosa morena, ella suspiró encantada, se sentó en el sillón cleopatra de terciopelo verde musgo y observó por unos minutos el paisaje, nuevamente los colores pasteles adornaban el cielo y las personas se despedían con dirección a sus casas mientras una familia de gansos entraba en el lago y disfrutaba de sus aguas levemente tibias dejadas por el sol del día.

Regina recordó la primera vez que piso ese departamento y recorrió cada canto con la mirada, miró el balcón del departamento de al lado y recordó a Alex y su simpatía la primera vez que lo vio hace meses atrás en ese mismo lugar. ¿Qué sería de su buen amigo?, las luces del departamento del moreno estaban apagadas y se dio cuenta que hace ya una semana lucía de la misma manera, tal vez se habría mudado - _pensó_ \- y mentalizó que le preguntaría a Azul. Se puso de pie e ingresó al pequeño living, su perfecto librero permanecía igual a como lo dejó desde que empezó a trabajar para "Textileria Burlington" ya no lo había arreglado y ningún libro había sido tocado, levemente pasó sus dedos por algunos de ellos y se odió por haber dejado de lado su pasatiempo favorito por un trabajo que en cierta forma también la apasionaba, pero no de la manera como lo hacía el maravilloso mundo de la lectura.

Agradecida porque tenía trabajo, pero resignada por la sobrecarga laboral, respiró pesado y se dirigió a la cocina.

Regina había llegado hace algunas horas del trabajo, estaba exhausta, toda la mañana y parte de la tarde se la había pasado frente al computador, mañana era la junta general, en donde su jefe el contador y economista de la empresa sustentaría frente a presidencia los resultados del primer semestre, entradas, salidas, ganancias, perdidas si es que las hubieran, comparativos con el primer semestre del año pasado, así como los diferentes comprobantes por conceptos de activos, pasivos, así como diversos movimientos contables que daban lugar al balance general y demás reportes financieros; y prácticamente Regina era quien estaba haciendo todo, su jefe se encargaría solo de sustentarlo, le había pedido, o mejor dicho le había exigido que quería todo los documentos en gráficos, tablas, y un análisis resumido de cada uno de ellos para mañana a primera hora y así el poder estudiarlo para luego sustentarlo en la junta del comité.

Aún le faltaba mucho para acabar y había llevado todo lo necesario para trabajar en su departamento, pero primero debería preparar algo para comer pues por el arduo trabajo en la oficina no lo había hecho. Estaba en plena preparación de su cena, cuando su teléfono sonó.

\- Hola David - dijo la reina llevando una mano a su angustiado rostro cuando recordó que no había contestado el mensaje de texto del rubio.

\- Hola Bonita, no me contestaste.

\- Uhh Si, Lo siento David, estuve full en el trabajo y lo olvidé.

\- Ok Hermosa entiendo, pero que dices ¿si cenamos fuera hoy?

\- Me encantaría pero no puedo - suspiró frustrada - aún no termino con lo que me encargó Sáenz para la junta de mañana y me traje el trabajo a casa...

\- Regina, estás con eso desde la semana pasada... casi ni te he visto.

\- Si lo sé y lo siento, pero es que...

\- Entiendo amor, tienes que presentar documentos pero no quiero verte estresada. ¿Almorzaste hoy?

\- Mmmm bueno...

\- Regina! - la reprendió autoritario.

\- No no pude, estaba realmente ocupada como para ir a almorzar.

\- Regina, estas estresada con todo el papeleo que te manda a hacer el desgraciado de tu jefe y encima no comes? Te vas a enfermar.

\- Olle David no me grites, ¿sí? Sé que está mal lo que estoy haciendo, pero tengo una responsabilidad la cual es entregar todos esos malditos papeles a Sáenz mañana y lo voy a cumplir.

\- Amor discúlpame - el rubio se llevó una mano al cabello y lo jaló un poco en modo frustrado - Es que me preocupas - la voz del príncipe se escuchaba muy preocupada.

\- Ya David tranquilo - dijo la reina sintiéndose culpable por preocuparlo de esa manera - ahorita estoy preparando algo para cenar con Azul, te prometo que cenaré muy bien antes de continuar con el trabajo.

El príncipe suspiró frustrado, sabía que Regina era muy obsesionada con el trabajo y demasiado perfeccionista con todo lo que hacía y lo más seguro es que se desvelaría con tal de terminar con todo ese papeleo, no quería hostigarla con su preocupación excesiva por ella, pero es que de verdad el sentía que ese hombre al que su reina tenia de jefe la estaba explotando y se estaba aprovechando de su profesionalismo para prácticamente hacerle hacer su trabajo, acto que le hacía hervir la sangre de coraje.

\- Reina, ¿qué tal si voy a acompañarte? - ella sonrió enternecida - Mientras terminas lo que tienes que hacer, yo leo un poco de lo que me enseñaron hoy en el curso de veterinaria y así nos acompañamos, ¿Qué dices?

\- Es un gesto hermoso mi Amor y me encantaría que vinieras a hacerme compañía.

\- No se diga más Reina, en un par de horas estoy ahí.

\- Ok, te espero - sonrió - Te amo David.

\- Yo a ti mucho más,

\- Besos.

\- Besos - la reina colgó el teléfono y suspiró emocionada, estaba completamente enamorada de ese guapísimo y encantador rubio de ojos azules.

Se giró y sacó lo que necesitaría para preparar una cena saludable y deliciosa, mientras bebía un poco de su jugo de manzana.

\- Hola Regina - dijo la castaña apenas ingresó al departamento.

\- ¡Azul!, ¿recién llegando del trabajo?

\- Si - dijo el hada quitándose los tacones y dejándolos junto a los de su amiga - ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy cansada, pero sí, estoy muy bien - dijo sonriendo sincera.

\- ¿Te ayudo con esas verduras? - preguntó el hada mientras se lavaba las manos.

\- Si por favor - contestó la reina

\- ¿Todo bien con David?

\- De Maravilla - suspiró emocionada y sus mejillas se tiñieron levemente de rosa. Azul era su mejor amiga pero hablar de sus sentimientos siempre sería algo incómodo para la morena - En un par de horas vendrá.

\- ¡Uy! ¿Debería preocuparme por utilizar audífonos? - la reina la miró sin entender - Lo digo por los ruidos sexosos que harán - soltó una carcajada pero se calló cuando una franela fue a parar a su cara - Aushh!

\- Te lo ganaste por andar diciendo tonterías

\- ¡Ay Regina, sólo era una broma! - volvió a reír el hada mientras empezaba a picar unas hojas de lechuga.

\- Tengo que terminar unos papeles para presentar mañana a mi jefe y David amablemente se ofreció a hacerme compañía, pues lo más probable es que me desvele.

\- Ajá, si clarooo ¿Y tú crees que solo viene por eso? - la reina la miró preocupada - Elemental, Mi Querida Amiga, Tu hombre quiere sexo, S - E - X - O Sexo - deletreó la palabra - Por eso viene. - la reina rodó los ojos - Así son todos - dijo mientras levantaba los hombros.

\- Para haber sido la Madre Superiora del pueblo, sabes mucho de esas cosas EH?

\- Ya te he dicho que lo de monja me lo pusiste tú en la maldición, siempre fui un hada, el Hada jefe para ser más precisos y cómo tal debí aprender todo sobre cómo hacer feliz a la gente y buenoooo... El arte del Sexo hace muy feliz a la gente - Levantó una ceja - No me lo vas a negar, ¿o sí? - la reina sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y colocaba unas pechugas de pollo en el horno - Tú lo debes saber muuuy bien, dices estar cansada pero estás muy feliz - la reina sonrió ruborizada - Y ese _"chupetón"_ en tu cuello es clara señal de que se la pasan muy bien - la reina abrió los ojos como platos, dejó lo que tenía en las manos, tomó su celular y lo usó como espejo para observarse el cuello.

El hada tuvo un ataque de risa.

\- Hubieras visto tu cara Regina - dijo en medio de carcajadas - Mira nada más lo roja que estás... - continuó riendo - Por lo visto David es un Amante excelente

-¡Tarada Me asustaste! - dijo la reina empezando a reír también - Ahora por graciosa, terminarás de preparar la cena tu sola, me voy a dar un baño - dijo y arrojó la franela en el rostro del hada nuevamente. Azul se quedó en medio de la cocina sin parar de reír.

Regina entró en su habitación, miró el reloj y eran las siete y media de la noche, aún faltaba para que David llegara, prendió su portátil, ingresó a su correo electrónico y encontró un par de mensajes con nombre de destinatario desconocido, pero titulados: _¡Cuídate Preciosa!_ La reina ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de abrirlos intuyó un posible error y mandó los mensaje a la papelera de reciclaje y de inmediato fue a los correos que le interesaban y comenzó a descargar unos archivos. Mientras esto sucedía, ella se quitó la blusa, la falda y luego el brasier de encaje azul que llevaba y los colocó sobre la cama frente a la laptop y así, únicamente en bragas del mismo color del brasier ingresó al baño, se despojó de ellas y luego entró a la ducha a tomar ese refrescante baño que había estado anhelando toda la tarde.

* * *

 _En algún lugar de Burlington..._

\- ¡Ay mi Reina! que hermoso es saber que te encanta desnudarte frente a mí - dijo el extraño mientras la veía desnudarse en su delante. El trasero y los pechos femeninos lo tenían en completo delirio y había empezado a soñar día y noche con el momento en que pudiera acariciarla y hacerla suya, porque sí eso era lo que quería él, no hacerle el amor, no sólo tener sexo, Él quería follarla y su mente enferma había empezado a maquinar las mil y un maneras en las que lo haría.

Por el momento había descubierto una nueva forma de atormentarla y poder cumplir en cierta forma con lo que le fue encomendado, pero la muy tonta se daba el lujo de eliminar los mensajes sin siquiera leerlos, _¡creía que sería más inteligente!_ \- pensó.

El extraño hizo _click_ en la otra imagen que la cámara del baño mostraba y se deleitó con la vista que el hermoso cuerpo de su Reina regalaba.

* * *

Casi media hora después ya Regina y Azul se encontraban cenando en la mesa del comedor

\- ¿Y esas ojeras Azul? - preguntó la reina y luego se llevó una porción de verduras verdes a la boca - Ayer llegaste de madrugada, te escuché, así que no intentes negarlo, para mí que lo de las artes del sexo las estás poniendo en práctica - levantó una ceja y sonrió, el hada casi escupe lo que tenía en la boca por la risa que le provocó el comentario de la reina.

\- No tengo tanta suerte como tu amiga - río - sólo estuve con una amiga... por ahí - su semblante cambió de inmediato al recordar donde estuvo de verdad.

\- Sí claro, ¿y la otra vez que llegaste al día siguiente? ¿Nunca me contaste donde estuviste?

\- Estuve con las chicas Regina, tu sabes como son, las conociste bien cuando trabajabas para Alex - dijo el hada tragando en seco y desviando su mirada a su pollo al horno.

\- Mmmh Yaa... - dijo la reina no muy convencida de lo que dijo el hada - Y por cierto ¿Alex se mudó? Hace días que parece que nadie habita en su departamento ¿sabes algo?

\- Ahh sii, Alex ya no vive ahí, casi dos semanas que se mudó - respondió el hada y de inmediato colocó un bocado de su cena en su boca, Regina quiso seguir preguntando pero se vio interrumpida por el inoportuno timbre de la puerta.

 _"Ding-Dong"_

\- Debe ser David, voy yo - dijo la reina mientras se llevaba un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja. El hada suspiró aliviada, Regina se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Amor! - exclamó el príncipe apenas la vio, la abrazó de la cintura y no se resistió a besarla, la reina lo besó gustosa mientras llevaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

\- Te he extrañado tanto Mi Vida.

\- Yo a ti David. - volvió a besarlo.

\- ¡Ya Basta! ¡No coman frente al pobre! ¡por los Dioses! - dijo el hada fuertemente haciendo que la parejita se separara y se girara hacia el hada para reírse del comentario.

\- Hola Azul

\- Hola David, ¿Todo bien? - preguntó el hada.

\- Si sí todo muy bien y ahora mucho mejor - besó la mejilla de la reina y el hada rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Ya cenaste? - le preguntó la reina

\- Sí amor, no te preocupes, cené con unos compañeros del curso - la reina cruzó los brazos y preguntó:

\- Y entre esos compañeros estaba la tal Ellie.

\- Si - contestó con la verdad y la reina rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Quién es esa tal Ellie? - preguntó el hada.

\- Una Amiga

\- Una resbalosa - Contestaron Regina y David al mismo tiempo.

\- Regina no la llames así, es una amiga, Tú eres la mujer que amo y ella lo sabe - dijo y picoteo sus labios y la reina sonrió en medio del beso - ¿Esa comida servida es tuya? - dijo al separarse

\- Sí.

\- Cariño, ve a terminar mientras preparo café ¿Me dejas usar tu cafetera, no? - dijo el príncipe mientras delicadamente la empujaba de los hombros por detrás hasta su sitio en la mesa, ella se sentó y él besó su mejilla derecha.

\- Si David.

Mientras las dos amigas terminaban de cenar y el príncipe preparaba el café conversaron de temas aleatorios.

\- Bueno, me voy a acostar. Pórtense bien - dijo el hada luego de un bostezo después de colocar el último plato limpio y seco en la alacena de la cocina.

\- Ok, buenas noches Azul. David vamos de una vez quiero terminar lo antes posible para poder dormir.

\- Ok Amor vamos - dijo el príncipe mientras tomaba un par de tazas y un termo lleno de café.

\- Puedes colocar las cosas aquí - dijo la morena señalando un espacio vacío en la mesa del escritorio de su habitación - Voy a colocarme la pijama - el príncipe asintió mientras la veía desaparecer tras el closet, sirvió una taza de café y fue hasta un mueble cercano donde dejó su camisa, luego fue a la cama de su reina y sobre ella empezó a colocar varios papeles y algunos apuntes del curso de veterinaria técnica, mientras hacía esto, no podía dejar de pensar en lo cansada que se veía Regina y cuanto le gustaría llevársela lejos para que solos pudieran disfrutar de su amor, sin tener que preocuparse por el mañana, por el trabajo y papeles, documentos que hacer, llenar y/o estudiar.

A veces se sentía machista y hasta egoísta, pero SÍ, miles de veces se le había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que Regina no debería trabajar y es que odiaba verla tan preocupada y estresada con el trabajo que daría lo que fuese por no ver sus delicadas facciones con señales de preocupación, pero nunca se lo había dicho, pues sabía que Regina nunca renunciaría a su trabajo, primero porque no aguantaría estar sin hacer nada y segundo porque amaba lo que hacía, lo cual era algo que él también amaba y admiraba de ella, su profesionalismo e inteligencia, y día a día trataba de interiorizar el pensamiento de que si el trabajo la hacía feliz, el estaría feliz y la apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera y cuando estuviera estresada o con preocupaciones haría hasta lo imposible por quitárselos, fuera de la forma que fuese.

\- ¿Qué piensas? - preguntó la reina cuando salió del closet ataviada en una pijama de seda lila y una bata del mismo color y poniéndose frente a él.

\- En que cuando acabe este estrés... - la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo - te llevaré a pasear ¿Qué opinas? - sonrió y besó su mejilla.

\- Me encantaría David...

\- ¿Te imaginas un día para nosotros solos o quizá unas semanas? - inhaló el perfume del cuello femenino y le hizo cosquillas con su nariz - ¿qué tal una playa uhhm? Tú y yo caminando descalzos por la arena, luego te llevaría a comer unos ricos camarones, luego haríamos el amor y finalmente dormirías en mis brazos.

\- Todo eso suena maravilloso Mi Amor y me encantaría que lo viviéramos lo más pronto posible, y no quiero ser negativa pero va a estar bien difícil para que Sáenz me de varios días libres - hizo un puchero y lo miro frustrada - y menos sino acabo con todo lo que tengo que presentarle mañana - respiró cansada y resignada.

\- Ok Hermosa entonces no te quito tu tiempo, termina lo que tienes que hacer, pero prométeme que apenas tengas por lo menos un par de días libres nos escaparemos a donde sea para que te relajes y para que podamos disfrutar de nuestros amor.

\- Lo prometo - dijo la reina y el príncipe la besó, mientras sentía sus finos dedos acariciarle la nuca.

\- Te Amo - le dijo el príncipe y ella volvió a besarlo.

 _¡Caray! Como se amaban._

\- Voy con el trabajo ¿ok? - dijo la reina y el príncipe asintió mientras soltaba su estrecha cintura y le daba una pequeña nalgada "de cariño", la vio sentarse frente a su portátil, colocarse los lentes, beber un poco de café y comenzar con unos cuadros y números que él no entendía en absoluto.

Sería una larga noche, pero el prometió acompañarla y eso sería lo que haría, subió hasta la cabecera de la cama, colocó las almohadas bajo su espalda y comenzó a leer.

De rato en rato compartían una que otra palabra y continuaban cada uno en lo suyo hasta que:

\- David, en el cajón de la mesita de noche de tu lado hay una libreta color amarilla, me la puedes alcanzar por favor - dijo la morena mientras digitaba unos números en unos cuadros - ¿David? - volvió a llamarlo sin apartar la vista de la computadora - ¿Amor me escuchaste? - preguntó y se giró hacia atrás, encontrando al guapo y encantador príncipe dormido profundamente sobre varios papeles. La reina miró la hora, eran la una y quince de la madrugada, se puso de pie y fue hasta la cama, retiró todos los papeles, le quitó los zapatos, besó sus labios y lo cubrió.

\- Duerme mi Amor - le susurró, apagó la luz de la lamparita y fue a sentarse nuevamente frente a la computadora.

Entre números, cuadros, gráficos, análisis y unas cuantas tazas de café la reina acabó, miró la hora en la pantalla de la computadora: 6:25 am, bostezó, mandó a imprimir todo y mientras esperaba que esto pasara se quedó dormida.

Quince minutos después la alarma de su teléfono sonó, pero David fue quien despertó y buscó a Regina tanteando la cama, al no encontrarla se extrañó, se sentó y lo que vio le rompió el corazón, el amor de su vida estaba durmiendo sentada con su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos en una posición muy incómoda y se maldijo así mismo, se suponía que había ido a acompañarla y lo primero que hizo fue haberse quedado dormido, apagó de inmediato la alarma del celular, se puso de pie y fue hasta ella, no quería despertarla, lo más probable era que se había dormido no hace mucho y no quería interrumpir su sueño, pero esa posición le destrozaría el cuello y la espalda.

\- Regina - le susurró mientras la movía un poquito de los hombros - Hermosa, vamos para que descanses.

\- ¿Uhhmm? - gimió quedito la reina.

\- Hermosa, vamos para que te acuestes.

\- ¿David? ¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó la reina.

\- Seis y cuarenta minutos Amor, vamos para que des...

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO SEIS Y CUARENTA? ¡ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA DAVID! Tengo que estar en la oficina 7:30 am en punto, Sáenz se pondrá furioso - dijo la reina mientras guardaba todas las impresiones en carpetas.

\- Regina... Amor...

\- Por favor David, prepárame un café bien cargado, por favor, por favor - besó sus labios y el príncipe asintió - Gracias, voy a bañarme rapidísimo - dijo y corrió al baño, el príncipe no dijo ni una palabra más y se dirigió a la cocina.

 _ **Veo que te vas a trabajar,**_  
 _ **hace frío en el anden**_  
 _ **llevas los ojos aún dormidos**_  
 _ **de años ya tan perdidos**_  
 _ **no te soñaste así...**_

Esa mañana Burlington había amanecido muy fría, corría mucho viento y había una finísima garúa. Mientras David preparaba el café su mente no hacía otra cosa que no fuera pensar en que su reina se merecía un buen descanso, no sabía cómo haría pero tenía que salir con ella y hacer que se olvide de todos y cada uno de los problemas del trabajo.

\- Sí, Susy sí, en quince minutos estoy allá, si Sáenz llega antes que yo me avisas por favor - Regina ingresó a la cocina con cartera al hombro y mientras en una mano llevaba el celular y hablaba, en la otra mano llevaba el abrigo y seis carpetas con el trabajo de toda la noche, sus bellos ojos castaños se veían muy cansados y a pesar de haber querido ocultarlas con el maquillaje las ojeras eran aún perceptibles. Dejó lo que traía en la isla de la cocina y se dispuso a tomar el café recién preparado que junto a un vaso de yogurt y unas tostadas David había dejado al frente de ella mientras aún hablaba por teléfono.

\- Gracias - bebió lo más rápido que pudo y se guardó las tostadas en una bolsa plástica y luego en la cartera - comeré esto en el trabajo tengo que volar para allá en estos momentos, es en estas circunstancias cuando extraño mi magia - sonrió, se acercó a David y besó sus labios - Desayuna bien Cariño.

\- ¿Te veo para el almuerzo? - preguntó el príncipe mientras le colocaba el abrigo y le alcanzaba sus cosas.

\- Sí, espero que sí, yo te aviso.

\- Ok Hermosa, vamos te acompaño al taxi, ya debe estar abajo.

\- No hay problema David quédate a desayunar - volvió a besarlo y salió casi corriendo del departamento.

El príncipe se acercó a la ventana y la observó partir.

 ** _Y no hay nada que yo quiera más_**  
 ** _que verte escapar de aquí_**  
 ** _de este suburbio a la deriva_**  
 ** _donde se pierde a la medida_**  
 ** _donde es más fácil olvidar_**  
 ** _y no soñar jamás._**

\- ¡Hey, buenos días! - dijo el hada ingresando apresurada a la cocina.

\- Buenos días Azul - saludó el rubio y se sentó derrotado en uno de los muebles cercanos.

\- ¿Qué tienes? - preguntó mientras se servía una taza del café que el había preparado.

\- Es Regina - dijo mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro y suspiraba frustrado - No me gusta para nada el ritmo de trabajo que está teniendo, anoche ni durmió, casi ni come y aunque no lo quiera dar a notar sé que está agotadísima.

\- Tienes razón en todo lo que dices, pero es sólo esta semana David, después de la junta de hoy todo regresará a la normalidad, tanto su ritmo de trabajo como la Regina que tanto extrañas.

\- Quiero sacarla de Vermont por lo menos un par de días ¿Qué opinas?

\- Una idea genial David, después de toda esta semana estresante a Regina le caería muy bien.

\- Anoche se lo comenté y me dijo que le encantaría, pero que estaría difícil para que le dieran varios días libres, lo que pasa es que le propuse unas semanas para nosotros pero ahora que lo pienso más tranquilo creo que por lo menos un par de días estaría bien, no sería lo suficiente pero tal vez puede ser lo necesario para que ella se relaje y tal vez sería la ocasión perfecta para hacer lo que vengo pensando desde hace algunos días atrás.

\- ¿Que tienes en mente? - preguntó el hada mientras daba el último trago de café de su taza y se colocaba la cartera al hombro lista para ir al trabajo.

\- Quiero pedirle que seamos oficialmente una pareja... Tú me entiendes - sonrió de lado, el hada llevó su mano derecha frente a sus labios, estaba sorprendida.

\- ¡Dios David! - exclamó emocionada.

\- Sé que tal vez suene cursi y hasta quizá algo desfasado para la época pero siento que debo hacerlo y quiero que sea una fecha muy especial para ella y para eso... necesito de tu ayuda, sé que tú y yo no somos los mejores amigos y que hemos tenido nuestros roces tanto en Storybrook como acá, pero con la mano en el corazón te juro que Amo inmensamente a Regina y quiero hacerla feliz.

\- Sí, sii claro que te apoyo y te ayudo para todo lo que tengas planeado y ya olvídate de las cosas que pasaron entre nosotros en Storybrook, estás haciendo feliz a mi amiga y eso hace que me caigas muy bien - sonrió mientras daba unos cuantos golpes en el hombro de David - Cuenta conmigo.

\- Gracias Azul, estaba pensando en una playa... Nueva York quizás.

\- Sí sí estupendo pero ahorita tengo que ir a trabajar, que te parece si hablamos más tarde al respecto.

\- Genial. Te llamo más tarde para acordar, recuerda que es una sorpresa y Regina no se debe enterar por nada de mis planes.

\- Mi boca es una tumba - dijo el hada entre risas mientras hacía ademán de cerrar una cremallera sobre sus labios - Adiós David - se despidió del príncipe con un beso en la mejilla y salió rumbo al trabajo.

El rubio aún preocupado por el cansancio que observó esa mañana cuando vio a Regina partir, fue a tomar desayuno y una sonrisa que transmitía emoción y alegría por el nuevo paso que daría en su vida, apareció en su rostro.

* * *

Sentadas bajo un frondoso árbol en el campus de la Universidad de Vermont dos jovencitas platicaban sobre temas relacionados a la carrera que cursaban, pero de rato en rato sus conversaciones se desviaban de rumbo.

\- Ellie ¿y no me vas a contar quién es el guapote que viene contigo al curso todos los días? - preguntó la joven pelirroja.

\- Mmhh un muy buen amigo... - sonrió mientras pensaba en él - y quizá muy pronto sea algo más - contestó la rubia mientras levantaba una ceja y sonreía maliciosa, su amiga soltó una carcajada.

\- Eres Tremenda Ellie - sonrió - y muy suertuda, un hombre guapo y soltero es muy difícil de encontrar en estos tiempos...

\- Bueno, soltero, soltero no está.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso Jazmín, David, no está soltero, tiene a una tipa que bueno, es guapa, pero nunca mejor que yo - guiñó un ojo y soltó una carcajada - David y yo vamos a terminar juntos ya lo verás - dijo la rubia.

\- ¿No es algo mayor para Ti?

\- Me gustan los maduritos, tienen un no sé qué que hacen que me derrita todita... uyy y David - se mordió el labio - Él no sólo hace que me derrita, el hace que me...

\- ¡Ya Ellie cállate por Dios! - soltó una carcajada

\- Sólo digo la verdad - dijo la rubia y le siguió con una carcajada

\- Apúrate que el receso terminó - dijo la pelirroja mientras guardaba sus libros.

* * *

 _4:45 pm_

 _¡Cielos!_ Lo único que quería era irse a descansar sentía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormida, se había perdido el almuerzo con David y el estómago le rugía de hambre, de pronto la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió y empezaron a salir uno a uno los directivos y entre diversos "buenos tardes" y "adiós" terminaron de salir todos. Regina empezó a guardar sus cosas esperando que salga su jefe para despedirse y poder ir a casa a descansar.

\- Regina! - la llamó el contador apenas salió de la sala de juntas - ¿Ya se va?

\- Sí Octavo, pero dígame ¿cómo salió todo?

\- Muy bien, y en lo que respecta a mi área, perfecto, y todo gracias a usted - ese cumplido no lo esperó y le tomo por sorpresa - hizo un excelente trabajo, felicitaciones - dijo sinceramente el mayor - ¿Tiene algo que hacer esta noche? - Ella negó con la cabeza - Presidencia organizará una cena, festejaremos lo bien que vamos en este primer semestre y sería un honor para Simons y para mí que usted estuviera allí, al fin y al cabo es mi brazo derecho.

\- Octavo muchas gracias por sus palabras pero...

\- Ningún "pero" Regina, las cena será a las 9 en punto en el Restaurant Marriot, y ya hay un lugar reservado para usted, así que la espero, ahora vaya a casa y descanse - Sáenz se retiró y dejó a Regina suspirando frustrada en medio de la oficina.

* * *

La cena que compartiría junto a David se vio frustrada debido a la invitación imprevista por parte de su jefe. Regina hubiera podido decir no o inventarse cualquier excusa a la invitación, si esta hubiera sido sólo de su jefe, pero saber que era una junta organizada por presidencia y por lo tanto estaría el presidente y todos los directores de la empresa, le fue imposible negarse pues consideraba que sería algo descortés de su parte no asistir. Por ello se encontraba en estos momentos frente al espejo de su tocador terminando su maquillaje

\- ¿Descansaste algo?

\- Un par de horas David - dijo entre un bostezo.

\- Hermosa, si estás cansada no vayas

\- La empresa reservó un lugar para mí en ese restaurant tengo que ir David no puedo hacerles un desaire a Sáenz y mucho menos al presidente - dijo Regina apenas terminó de colocarse el labial color rojo en los labios.

\- Entiendo - dijo resignado mientras se colocaba un sweater - Llámame para ir en un taxi por ti, no quiero que te regreses sola.

\- Gracias por ser tan lindo.

\- No agradezcas hermosa, lo hago porque te amo - besó su frente

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Sí - respondió la reina en medio de un bostezo mientras se colocaba el abrigo negro sobre el hermoso vestido rojo que moldeaba perfectamente sus curvas.

* * *

El interior del Restaurant Marriot era lujosísimo, Regina acababa de llegar, David la había acompañado hasta la puerta y luego se retiró no sin antes recordarle por enésima vez que lo llamara para que viniera por ella apenas sintiera que era el momento de retirarse. La guapa morena iba detrás de un joven quien iba a indicarle el lugar reservado para la cena con los directivos de la empresa, al llegar a él, Regina se dio cuenta que ya estaban la mayoría de ellos, incluyendo su jefe inmediato; todos eran varones y eso la incomodaba un poco, se acomodó la bolsa en el hombro y tragó en seco.

El joven que le había acompañado hasta su lugar, le indicó que si gustaba podía dejar su abrigo con él para que lo pusiera en un lugar seguro y así ella pudiera cenar cómodamente, ella sonrió agradecida, se quitó el abrigo y luego se dirigió hacia la mesa.

\- Buenas Noches - saludó

\- Regina, un gusto verla nuevamente - saludó el Presidente de la empresa, mientras extendía una mano para ella.

\- De igual manera - correspondió el saludo y sonrió.

\- Octavio Buenas noches - saludó la reina a su jefe

\- Buenas Noches - saludó el mayor.

La belleza de la morena no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los asistentes, sin duda alguna Regina estaba robando miradas; la mesa donde se llevaría a cabo la cena estaba frente a un inmenso ventanal en el quinto piso del restaurant y exponía una vista bellísima de Burlington de noche, pero lastimosamente esta fue opacada por la femenina.

Regina conocía a la mayoría ahí presente, pero había un par de rostros que no había visto nunca.

\- Buenas noches, en vista que ninguno de los presentes se digna en presentarme, lo haré yo - dijo uno de los desconocidos, poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano derecha de Regina - Soy Omar Simons, vicepresidente de la empresa - Regina dirigió su mirada al Presidente y el sólo asintió - Sí, heredero y próximo presidente de "Textiles Burlington" - _¡Que pesado!_ Pensó la morena.

\- Regina Mills, mucho gusto, Asistente Personal del Licenciado Sáenz.

\- El gusto es mío Regina - dijo el castaño y luego besó el dorso de la mano femenina que tenía sujeta. - Regina le dedicó una sonrisa forzada, retiró su mano de la de él y se sentó y para su mala suerte le tocó al lado de Simons hijo; estaba entre él y su jefe y definitivamente sería una cena muy incómoda.

\- Y entonces Regina cuéntame, hace cuanto que trabajas para mi empresa - preguntó Omar.

\- Casi dos meses.

\- Ahora entiendo porque nunca te había visto - dijo sonriendo de costado, mientras la observaba comer despacio su salmón al vapor.

\- ¿Y Usted Omar? Nunca lo vi por allá - preguntó la morena luego de beber un poco del vino blanco semiseco.

\- Para Ti soy Omar Regina, evitemos las formalidades y respecto a que antes no me vistes por allá... Mmmh... Digamos que no había encontrado la motivación que necesitaba para ir... - manifestó sonriente mientras su vista recorría el escote femenino y Regina maldijo la hora en que se quitó el abrigo, tomó la copa que contenía agua y bebió un poco. La Reina no quería parecer grosera pero ya quería irse de ahí ya había cumplido con asistir a la invitación y Omar con sus preguntas fuera de lugar y miradas descaradas la estaban incomodando, así que no lo pensó dos veces, tomó su celular y envió un mensaje a David.

 _Amor, ven por mí por favor - R_

 _En veinte minutos estoy allá, Hermosa - D_

 _Gracias, te espero - R_

\- ¿Qué pasa? - la reina frunció el ceño, extrañada por esa pregunta.

\- ¿Que pasa de qué? - contestó.

\- Te noto aburrida, que te parece si te invito a tomar unas copas fuera.

\- Oh, no no. No estoy aburrida, sólo un poco cansada - respondió de inmediato la morena y llevó un bocado de la ensalada blanca que aún tenía en el plato, Omar sonrió cuando la observó nerviosa. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y Regina decidió levantarse, pidió disculpas por retirarse antes, se despidió y se dirigió al ascensor. Omar la siguió.

\- ¡Regina espera! - dijo el castaño mientras caminaba apresurado hacia donde iba la morena, ella se giró para verlo de frente - Te llevo, déjame pido que traigan mi coche y nos vamos.

\- Oh no Omar no te molestes, hay un taxi esperándome abajo.

\- Mujeres guapas como tú no deben viajar en taxis - la morena resistió el rodar los ojos y Omar miró su reloj de muñeca - y mucho menos solas y a estas horas.

\- No me voy sola, mi novio está esperándome abajo - la palabra _"novio"_ se sintió rara de ser pronunciada y Regina se mordió el labio - Adiós Omar - dio media vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor.

Definitivamente la palabra "novio" dejó con la boca abierta al castaño, no se esperaba aquello, cuando salió del trance en que aquella palabra lo dejó, corrió hasta donde Regina estaba de espaldas esperando el ascensor, se acercó por detrás y la abrazó.

\- Despídete Preciosa - le dijo mientras se colocaba delante de ella y besaba su mejilla sin soltar el agarre de su cintura, este acto sorprendió a la reina, trató de soltarse del agarre de él sin decir nada, en un dos por tres vio que el castaño se separaba de ella, presionaba el botón del ascensor y este se abría de inmediato como si hubiera estado esperando que él le diera una señal. Regina ingresó de inmediato y ya dentro respiró furiosa por el atrevimiento de ese hombre. Odiaba esto, Odiaba que los hombres la vieran y la tocaran como si fuera algo de ellos. Odiaba que esto pasara no solo con ella sino con miles de mujeres allá afuera, detestaba que los hombres se tomaran confianzas que en ningún momento una mujer les da, esto le traía muy malos recuerdos y deseaba tener su magia para lanzarle una bola de fuego y desaparecer en ese momento. La puerta del ascensor se cerró y lo último que vio la morena tras ella fue la sonrisa burlona del tal Omar.

Salió del ascensor fue por su abrigo se lo puso y revisó su celular, había un mensaje de David.

 _Estoy afuera Bonita - D_

Regina miró a través de la puerta de lunas y sonrió, ahí estaba él, de espaldas y con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y como si David sintiera su mirada se giró y la vio también, la reina guardó su móvil en su bolsa la colocó en su hombro derecho y salió al encuentro de su príncipe.

\- Gracias por venir David - se puso en puntillas porque a pesar de los tacones David aún era alto a comparación de ella, y lo besó.

Su príncipe estaba ahí, el único que se había ganado el derecho de tocarla y el único en quien podía leer en sus ojos, no solo deseo, sino amor, un amor que era expresado de mil y un maneras, amor que ahora sabía era el responsable de que su corazón latiera en un ritmo particular.

\- Si voy a tener como recompensa besos como este cada vez que vaya a recogerte a algún lugar, dime en donde firmo que desde ahora me comprometo a ser tu taxista particular - la reina sonrió y lo abrazó apretado.

\- ¿Todo bien Bonita? - preguntó el príncipe mientras levantaba el rostro de su morena y observaba sus cansados y hermosos ojos color chocolate. Ella asintió - ¿Entonces nos vamos?

\- Sí - la morena se separó del príncipe, él abrió la puerta del taxi, entró ella primero, luego él y juntos fueron al departamento de Regina.

* * *

\- Hey Omar creí que no regresarías - dijo en medio de un susurro uno de los accionistas de la empresa mientras reía y palmeaba la espalda del castaño - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se te escapó la pollita?

\- ¡Imbécil! - dijo y sonrió entre molesto y burlón - Sabes que ninguna se me escapa.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Digamos que la pollita se asustó un poco, pero todas caen - contestó mientras llenaba de vino su copa y la de su amigo - Y esta no será la excepción ¿Salud? - levantó su copa.

\- ¿Por tu nueva conquista? - chocaron las copas.

\- Así es. Por Regina Mills - bebió el vino mientras las curvas de la morena se reflejaban en su mente.

* * *

El reloj de pared del departamento _Blue &Mills_ marcaba las 12 de la noche en punto, cuando David y Regina llegaron.

\- Estoy tan cansada, que creo dormiré por una semana - dijo la reina apenas ingresó a su habitación - ¿Dormirás conmigo, no? - se giró para preguntarle al príncipe, el asintió y ella besó su mejilla - Voy a cambiarme - se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó sobre su sillón cleopatra, llevó sus manos a la espalda y comenzó a bajar la cremallera del vestido mientras se dirigía al closet, pasaron casi siete minutos y Regina regresó en pijama y sin una gota de maquillaje en su rostro, apaciguando un bostezo.

\- Ahora sí a descansar como se debe Bonita - dijo el príncipe ya sin camisa y solo en bóxer, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia borde derecho de la cama, descubrió el edredón y luego las sábanas, Regina sonrió y se subió a la cama, haciendo una pequeña mueca en su rostro, David se dio cuenta y mientras subía a la cama preguntó:

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Sólo un poco dolor en la espalda, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Tienes analgésicos en tu botiquín? Te traigo uno...

\- No no no David. No te preocupes, es solo cansancio, acuéstate conmigo y sólo abrázame - dijo la reina colocando su mano sobre la del príncipe cuando trato de levantarse de la cama.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si David, abrázame - dijo la reina echándose de costado, el príncipe así lo hizo, se acostó detrás de ella, dejó un beso en su hombro desnudo y la abrazó

En menos de diez minutos Regina estaba durmiendo y David la observó hasta que se quedó dormido también, mientras su cabeza planeaba y soñaba la forma perfecta en que le pediría que fuera su novia.

 ** _¡Oh Vida, Mi Vida!_**  
 ** _cuando vuelves de noche_**  
 ** _y te pesa la espalda, ¡Que vida!_**  
 ** _trabajando hasta tarde_**  
 ** _y te duermes cansada_**  
 ** _es imposible en este nido_**  
 ** _de resignados y vencidos_**  
 ** _abrir las alas y volar._**

 ** _Vida, Mi Vida_**  
 ** _cuando llegas de noche_**  
 ** _y te pesan las horas_**  
 ** _¡Que vida!_**  
 ** _bajo un cielo que cae_**  
 ** _y te deja vencida..._**

 ** _...Saldremos de esta gran ciudad_**  
 ** _la vida no tendrá final..._**

 ** _...No tan solo el amor_**  
 ** _le da vida al amor_**  
 ** _Y juntos, encenderemos un sueño_**  
 ** _aprendiendo a volar._**

 ** _Oh Vida, MI vida_**  
 ** _MI VIDA_**

* * *

 ** _Buenas Noches, espero les guste este capítulo y me dejen alguna opinión_**

 ** _El siguiente capítulo tratará sobre David pidéndole a Regina q sean novios, espero avanzar rápido para poder compartírselo, pero sino lo hago, es porque entré a sala de operaciones y no sé por cuanto tiempo estaré alejada de la compu ya que me operarán de la vista._** _ **Espero no sea mucho**_

 ** _Saludos y Buenas Vibras_**

 ** _Miriam_**


	20. New York, New York (PARTE I)

**CAPÍTULO 20**

 **Nueva York, Nueva York**

 **\- Parte I -**

\- Hermosa, sólo lleva lo necesario - dijo el príncipe cuando ingresó al closet de la reina y la vio eligiendo entre toda su ropa.

\- ¡Eso hago David, eso hago! sólo que no sé qué es lo que es "necesario". Si tan solo supiera a donde me llevas - dijo colocando unas piezas de ropa en la pequeña maleta mientras rodaba los ojos.

\- Cariño, pero es una sorpresa ¿Acaso no te gustan las sorpresas?

\- Sí, sí me gustan las sorpresas, pero... - miró a David - Ok, las sorpresas me ponen un tanto nerviosa, debe ser la expectativa - sonrió y el príncipe besó su frente.

\- Tranquila.

\- ¿No me puedes dar algunas pistas?

\- No

\- David, por favor... - el príncipe movió la cabeza negativamente - ¿tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste la última vez?

\- No te voy a decir Nada.

\- David necesito saber - hizo carita de ruego - ¿Llevo ropa de baño o no? - la reina sonrió y levantó ambas cejas en modo pícaro, el príncipe lo pensó un poco y finalmente asintió.

\- ¡Woww, entonces es playa! - dijo la reina emocionada, él sonrió y se acercó a picotear sus labios.

\- Sólo date prisa Mi Amor, voy a colocar mis cosas en el auto, Ok? - dijo el rubio mientras salía del dormitorio de Regina, ella corrió a sus cajones donde guardaba sus braguitas y buscó las piezas a juego más sexys que tenía, luego una ropa de baño de dos piezas y una de sola pieza y corrió nuevamente hasta su maleta para empacar.

Sí señores, un milagro había ocurrido, a Regina le habían dado 3 días libres.

Cuando envió su solicitud al Jefe de RRHH , pidiendo que le adelantaran tres de sus días de libres, nunca imaginó que este accediera tan rápido, esto fue algo que le sorprendió mucho, no sabía el cómo ni por qué pero la cosa es que tenía 3 días libres y no los desaprovecharía, iría con su príncipe a ese viaje soñado del que tanto le había hablado.

-Estoy feliz - dijo la reina mientras miraba la carretera a través de sus lentes sol - Adoro viajar y conocer nuevos lugares, no lo hago con ese objetivo desde que se rompió la primera maldición y Wow Nueva York - dijo en medio de un suspiro - ¡Amo esa ciudad! - el príncipe sonrió y le apretó la mano que llevaba sobre el regazo, luego volvió su vista a la carretera.

 _ **"...I wanna wake up in a city, that doesn't sleep**_  
 _ **And find your king of the hill, top of the heap**_  
 _ **Your small town blues, they're melting away**_  
 _ **Don't make a brand new start of it, in Old New York**_  
 _ **You always make it there, you make it anywhere**_  
 _ **It's up to you, New York, New York..."**_

Después de mucha insistencia de por lo menos decirle la ciudad a la que irían, David accedió y le dijo que sería Nueva York, la reina estaba contentísima, nunca había ido a esta ciudad en verano, era raro, pero estaba emocionada.

Siendo las 7:30 de la tarde y luego de algunas paradas para llenar combustible, ir a los servicios higiénicos y comer algún bocadillo, David y Regina pasaron el cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a Nueva York" mientras _**Liza Minelli**_ cantaba _**New York, New York**_ en el coche alquilado por David.

La ciudad ya anocheciendo e iluminada por todas partes, emocionó mucho más a la reina y la hizo imaginar en todo lo que podrían ver, comprar y disfrutar.

Kilómetros más adelante, el auto recorrió toda la autopista frente a las playas de Brooklyn y Regina observó todo el recorrido maravillada. 20 minutos después los hoteles frente a las playas desaparecieron de su vista y la reina se giró para observarlo extrañada.

\- ¿David, a donde estamos yendo?

\- Ya lo verás Preciosa - sonrió el príncipe mientras observaba la aplicación en su celular que le indicaba el camino, la morena volvió su vista al frente y de pronto se dio cuenta, a su izquierda se abrían paso hermosas casas de playa de diversos tamaños, colores y modelos.

\- ¡Oh David, no me digas que...

\- Así es mi Amor... - dijo el príncipe estacionándose frente a una de ellas que tenía dos pisos - ¿Lista para conocer la casa que será nuestro nidito de amor por 3 días? - la reina sonrió con esas palabras

\- Sí, Por supuesto.

\- Entonces vamos - dijo el príncipe y bajó del auto, Regina no esperó que David le abriera la puerta, en un dos por tres ella ya estaba a su lado ayudándolo con su bolsa mientras el bajaba las dos maletas y juntos subieron las únicas 3 gradas que conducían a la puerta principal de la casa, David sacó las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y abrió la puerta, Regina fue la primera en ingresar y observar, la casa era sencilla y elegante al mismo tiempo, las paredes estaban recubiertas de un material que daba la impresión que eran de piedra, el piso era de un _parqué_ marrón, tenía todo lo que necesitarían para pasarlo bien, un pequeño living con unos muebles y un comedor, una cocina, a la derecha había un pequeño patio con vista al mar, dos tumbonas, una hamaca y muchos macetas con plantas verdes, a la izquierda unas escaleras conducían al segundo piso

\- Y aún no has visto nada... - dijo el príncipe, la reina se giró y lo miró mientras se mordía el labio inferior, él asintió en afirmación y ella subió las escaleras casi corriendo, abrió la puerta de la habitación encendió la luz y _¡Cielos!_ La recámara era hermosa, las paredes eran del mismo material que las del primer piso y unos cuadros de caballos recorriendo la orilla del mar lo adornaban, una cama con sábanas blancas frente a un inmenso ventanal era la principal atracción y a cada lado de ella había dos mesitas de noche con lámparas. A la derecha un tocador de madera con un espejo de cuerpo completo y a la izquierda dos puertas, abrió la primera y encontró un pequeño closet, abrió la segunda y se deparó con el baño, la cerámica era crema, tenía un pequeño tocador dentro, además de una ducha y una bañera de hidromasaje.

\- ¡Esta casa es de ensueño! - Dijo la reina, corrió hasta el príncipe, se puso en puntitas y capturó sus labios en un beso apasionado, David soltó las maletas, la abrazó por la cintura y la besó también - Te amo, Gracias por esto.

\- Te mereces esto y mucho más mi Reina, quiero que estos días nos olvidemos de toda preocupación del trabajo, de la ciudad y que solo seamos tu y yo, ok? - ella asintió y volvió a besarlo.

Esa noche la dedicaron para acomodar sus cosas, cenaron algo ligero y tomaron una ducha refrescante por separado, SÍ hubo un par de besos apasionados y unas cuantas caricias pero durmieron temprano pues ambos estaban cansados.

- **EC** -

El aroma del café recién preparado invadió sus fosas nasales despertándola de inmediato, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se giró en busca de su príncipe, él no estaba en la habitación lo cual le pareció muy extraño, frunció el ceño, bostezó y se levantó de la cama.

\- ¿David? - preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, bajó las escaleras y lo vio, estaba muy serio mientras hablaba por teléfono en el patio, pero a pesar de ello estaba guapísimo, llevaba una bermuda azul y una camiseta a cuadros que dejaban en evidencia los músculos de sus brazos, su cabello aún estaba húmedo y le daba un aspecto sexy.

\- ¿David? - Volvió a llamarlo mientras abría la puerta de lunas que conducía al patio - ¡Amor! - dijo la reina, el príncipe se giró para mirarla, dijo unas cuantas cosas más por el teléfono las cuales Regina no entendió y colgó.

\- Buenos Días Preciosa, ¿Qué tal dormiste? - preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta, a pesar del sol la mañana aún estaba fría.

\- Bien, pero ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?, Me dijiste que nada de preocupaciones del trabajo.

\- Lo sé Amor, sé lo que dije - besó su frente - Ya no me volverán a interrumpir, lo prometo - dijo y luego besó los nudillos de la mano femenina - Vamos a desayunar - la tomó de la mano e ingresaron.

- **EC** -

-¡David! - Gritó la morena levantando la mano derecha - El agua está riquísima, Ven - El príncipe estaba babeando, _**"Definitivamente Sí".**_

Cuando Regina y él salieron de la casa de playa rumbo a _Coney Island_ , una hermosa playa de Brooklyn, nunca se imaginó el sexy bikini blanco que llevaba debajo del vestido del mismo color.

Lógicamente él sabía que su morena llevaría ropa de baño por debajo del vestido, pero ni en sus sueños más húmedos se imaginó ver a la Alcaldesa de Storybrook, Ex Reina Malvada, Regina Mills, ahora la mujer que amaba en ese sexy bikini blanco... _**"Wooow"**_

Desde que ella se puso de pie y le dijo que quería entrar al mar y de inmediato se quitó el vestido, David había quedado embobado _¡Mierda, Mil veces Mierda y por todas las Hadas del Bosque Encantado! ¡Qué Mujer!_ Ese pequeño bikini apenas y le cubría la entrepierna, estaba amarrado a ambos lados de sus caderas con una finísima tira del mismo color, su trasero estaba expuesto de una forma maravillosa y que decir de sus pechos _¡Caray!_ se veían esquicitos. Toda ella se veía deliciosa. El conocía a la perfección el cuerpo de Regina, sabía muy bien lo hermosa y tentadora que ella era, pero al verla ahí, luciendo espléndida a orillas de las olas del mar mientras agitaba su mano llamándolo, se sintió un hombre con suerte, lo cual lo hizo sonreír, pero... _¡Maldita Sea!_ A pesar de que estaban lejos del bullicio de los juegos electrónicos y lejos de la algarabía de la mayor cantidad de veraneantes, David se dio cuenta que había varios pares de ojos masculinos sobre ella.

\- David Ven, quiero entrar más al fondo - gritó la morena mientras señalaba el mar. El miró a su derecha y luego a su izquierda, miró su bermuda playera y rogó para que su excitación no fuera muy evidente cuando estuviera de pie, se quitó la camisa y fue a donde estaba ella.

\- Ya era hora, ven, ayúdame a entrar más al fondo.

\- ¿Amor, sabes nadar? - preguntó el rubio mientras se ponía detrás de la reina, 1 para cubrirla de los ojos masculinos y 2 para cubrir su evidente excitación.

\- No, así que ayúdame, quiero ir hasta esas olas - entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y empezó a andar hacia donde quería ir.

\- Regina No tan rápido - dijo el príncipe con miedo de que la arena bajo sus pies desapareciera y se encontrara con solo mar, ella le contestó con una bellísima sonrisa; de pronto la reina apretó su mano y ambos cayeron y se hundieron en las aguas del mar.

\- Daviddd - gritó la morena apenas sacó la cabeza del agua, se asustó cuando sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban arena - Davidd - lo llamó de nuevo.

\- Aquí estoy Hermosa, Aquí estoy - dijo el rubio tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a él - Por eso te decía que no tan rápido - la reina entrelazó sus piernas a la cintura masculina - Ya Tranquila - ella lo abrazó mucho más, pero no dijo ni una palabra, sólo necesitaba que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido por el susto y que él no la reprendiera - ¿Regina estás bien? - preguntó el príncipe

\- Sí.

\- ¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí?

\- No David, estoy bien, solo espérate un ratito - dijo y luego soltó el aire que había contenido por el susto. Respiró un par de veces más, alejó su rostro del cuello del rubio, lo miró muy seriamente y dijo:

\- Enséñame a nadar - el príncipe sonrió ante su pedido

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que me enseñes a nadar, David

-¿Estás segura?

\- ¿Acaso tengo cara de inseguridad?

\- No, no Cariño, claro que No - contestó el príncipe y rio con ganas, la seriedad en el rostro femenino le causaba mucha gracia en ese momento.

\- Entonces enséñame a nadar y deja de reír principito - golpeó el pecho del rubio.

\- Ok, Ok Reina, pero primero dame un beso - dijo el príncipe, la reina arrugó la nariz de esa forma tan encantadora como sólo ella podía hacerlo, rodó los ojos y dijo:

\- No hasta que me enseñes a nadar - su cara era la de la mismísima Regina Mills Alcaldesa de Storybrook antes de que se rompiera la primera maldición.

\- Por ese beso, lo que sea - contestó el príncipe.

Había querido entrar al fondo del mar, según ella para lograr sumergirse toda, pero no imaginó que la arena desaparecería bajo sus pies tan rápido, esta playa era muy diferente a la de Storybrook y en estos momentos se sentía una Tonta. Rogaba para que nadie la haya visto. ¡Cielos!, ella era una Reina y no sabía nadar, se sentía pésimo y lo peor era que su querido principito encantador se estaba burlando de ella.

\- Primero te enseñaré a flotar - la reina asintió - ¿Estás enojada? - preguntó el príncipe al verla tan seria, ella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Ok, primero lo primero Cariño, saca las piernas de mi cintura - la reina así lo hizo, pero en ningún momento soltó sus brazos del rededor de cuello de David y en vez de ello se prendió mucho más fuerte de él, el príncipe sonrió para sí mismo, era raro ver a su reina asustada con algo tan simple y era muy divertido verla molesta por el simple hecho de no saber nadar, más tarde bromearía con ello.

Regina quería aprender a nadar, una reina tenía que saber muchas cosas, y esto era algo que siempre había querido aprender a hacer pero su madre nunca se lo permitió. Apenas bajó las piernas de la cintura de David, volvió a sentir miedo, no había nada en que pisar, así que se sostuvo del cuello masculino.

\- Bien Regina, ahora solo mueve los pies, adelante y atrás, Tranquila, no te desesperes, despacio - dijo el príncipe. La reina hizo lo que el príncipe le indicó.

\- Ahora suelta mi cuello y toma mis manos - la reina aún temerosa así lo hizo - No dejes de mover los pies, has como si estuvieras pateando, Ok no muy rápido Amor, solo constantemente.

\- David, siento que me voy a hundir.

\- No te hundirás. Yo estoy Aquí - una sonrisa tímida apareció en el rostro femenino. _¡Por eso lo Amaba!_

 _-_ Eso es Hermosa, eso es. Así, continúa así ¿Te voy a soltar ok? Y cuando lo haga quiero que muevas los brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo - la morena asintió.

Cuando el príncipe la soltó la reina sintió que se ahogaba, todo su cuerpo se sumergió a pesar de haber hecho todo lo que el príncipe le había dicho.

-¡David!

\- Te tengo Amor - dijo el príncipe y la tomó rápidamente por la cintura.

\- ¡Esto es imposible, no voy a aprender!

\- Paciencia Reina, paciencia.

\- Sólo me hundo David.

\- Regina, tienes que calmarte y dejar de estar nerviosa, eso te ayudará a conservar tu energía para poder flotar ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? - la reina dijo "Sí" - Bien ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer Amor, no olvides, piernas y brazos movimientos constantes - la reina así lo hizo - Te soltaré nuevamente ok? - Ella asintió - el príncipe la soltó y esta vez la reina se hundió pero su cabeza quedó erguida - Bien, Bien, así Hermosa, eso es. No detengas esos movimientos en tus piernas ni brazos - La Reina sonrió, por fin lo había logrado, por fin estaba flotando - ¿Viste Bonita? Ahora ya sabes flotar.

Regina estiró sus brazos hasta el príncipe, lo abrazó y se prendió de él nuevamente, sus piernas envolvieron su cintura y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te Amo - dijo y lo volvió a besar, el príncipe correspondió gustoso mientras la sostenía de las nalgas - Gracias por ser paciente conmigo.

\- De nada - besó su frente - Siempre estaré para ti Regina - la volvió a besar mientras apretaba su trasero.

¡Ay Cielos! La reina amaba inmensamente a ese encantador príncipe burlón.

\- ¡David! - Lo llamó luego de separarse de sus labios - Estamos en un lugar público, deja de tocar mi trasero - dijo entre dientes y el príncipe soltó una carcajada.

\- Me provocas pues, Mira cómo te me prendes - dijo el príncipe y la reina sonrió también. Lo abrazó más fuerte y se balanceó arriba y abajo.

\- ¡Regina!

\- ¿Sí?

\- Deja de hacer eso...

\- No sé a qué te refieres Principito... - contestó la reina sin dejar de balancearse sobre la entrepierna del rubio.

\- Mierda... - susurró el príncipe cuando sintió que su miembro empezaba a tomar vida nuevamente gracias a las deliciosas fricciones de su morena.

\- ¡Uy! - Dijo Regina cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado - Al parecer logré que un buen amigo tuyo despertara - dijo la reina sin dejar de moverse.

\- E- es el frio - dijo el príncipe en medio de un gruñido. La morena soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿El frio? ¿Estás seguro?

\- Carajo Regina, ¿quieres que te folle en el agua? - dijo entre dientes el rubio, ella volvió a reír.

\- No príncipe pervertido, No soy una exhibicionista - bajó las piernas de su cintura, pero no soltó su cuello - Termina de enseñarme a nadar y después veré como te recompenso - besó su mejilla y el príncipe sonrió excitado.

Pasaron varios minutos en el agua, la reina estaba empeñada en que quería aprender a nadar esa misma mañana y el príncipe con su paciencia encantadora le enseñó. Ahora por lo menos la reina ya sabía flotar y mantener la cabeza fuera del agua cada que una ola aparecía.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que aprendiste a nadar? - preguntó la reina acostada en la tumbona - Hasta donde sé, siempre viviste en la granja de tu madre.

\- Sí es verdad, pero había un lago cercano, ahí aprendí a nadar - dijo el príncipe acostado desde su tumbona, la reina se levantó los lentes de sol y con una ceja levantada dijo;

\- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que me acaba de dar clases de natación un Pastor que aprendió a nadar en un lago?! - exclamó la reina con falsa indignación.

\- Mmmm Sí?

\- No puedo creerlo - dijo la reina y bajó los lentes de sol tratando de aguantar una carcajada.

\- Hey, al menos sé nadar.

\- ¿Qué insinúas Encantador? - pregunto la morena volviendo a levantar los lentes de sol.

\- Nada Reinita - se encogió de hombros.

Regina se recostó en la tumbona y suspiró frustrada.

-¿Sabes? Siempre quise aprender a nadar, pero nunca logré convencer a mamá que me dejara - rodó los ojos - Decía que no era propio de una dama. Cuando era niña papá me llevaba de vez en cuando al lago de la finca, me encantaba bañarme ahí, un día mamá nos descubrió, y se armó un lio. Discutió muy feo con papá por mi culpa.

Después, cuando tenía 7 años en uno de mis días de rebeldía, no aguanté las ganas y entré al lago sola, casi muero ahogada, menos mal estaba cerca uno de los sirvientes de la casa, estaba muy asustada por lo que me había pasado y mamá me castigó por desobediente. Discutió nuevamente con papá, le dijo que era su culpa que yo sea una malcriada y rebelde, que desde ese momento sería ella quien se encargaría de mi educación y que si se enteraba o veía que él hacía algo para "malcriarme", me llevaría lejos. Mi padre prometió que no lo haría y yo prometí que haría todo lo que ella quería pero que por favor no me aleje de papá - terminó la reina en un hilo de voz.

\- Amor, no te pongas así - dijo el príncipe tomando la mano de su morena - Olvídate eso, Yo te voy a enseñar a nadar - la reina sonrió un poquito y se puso de costado para abrazarlo. Gracias a los cielos las tumbonas estaban pegadas.

\- Gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo - levantó la cabeza y lo besó en los labios, el príncipe correspondió el beso pero se separó de ella cuando se dio cuenta que el trasero de su reina estaba en completa exhibición en esa minúscula prenda y en esa posición.

\- ¿Regina?

\- ¿Si? - contestó la Reina mientras aún tenía su cabeza enterrada en el cuello del príncipe.

\- ¿Vamos a almorzar?

\- ¿Tan tarde es?

\- 1:30 Amor, ¿Vamos? - la reina asintió, besó el pecho masculino y se sentó en la tumbona, dispuesta a ponerse el pareo para ir con David.

- **EC** -

La tarde estaba siendo maravillosa, el sol aún resplandecía en el cielo de Brooklyn y los veraneantes continuaban abarrotando los lugares turísticos. David y Regina habían almorzado en un restaurant de comida marina, todo había estado delicioso, conversaron un momento entre risas y bromas y luego salieron rumbo a la playa nuevamente, caminaron tomados de la mano a orillas del mar y de rato en rato compartían besos apasionados, hablaban de todo un poco, ella le contó que le gustaría algún día traer a Henry y el bromeó con traer también a Violet.

Regina estaba disfrutando el día como no tienen idea y David estaba muy contento, porque por fin su reina estaba relajada y sin preocupaciones, esa semana que había pasado había sido extenuante.

David también estaba nervioso, pero trataba de disimularlo.

De pronto pararon junto a un pequeño tumulto de personas que formaban una media luna a orillas del mar, Regina estaba curiosa por saber que pasaba ahí, entrelazó sus dedos con los del rubio, lo arrastró hasta el lugar y quedó fascinada con lo que vio. Un hermoso caballo marrón muy parecido a su amado Rocinante estaba a orillas del mar mientras diversas personas se fotografiaban junto a él, ella no lo pensó dos veces y se giró para mirar al rubio:

\- Quiero una fotografía - pidió y David asintió consintiéndola.

\- Ve, Hermosa - la reina así lo hizo, fue y formó una pequeña fila mientras miraba emocionada al hermoso corcel.

\- Buena tardes, ¿algún pedido especial para la fotografía? - Preguntó un joven, ella lo pensó unos minutos, pero en lo único que pensaba era en que quería una foto con el caballo - Mire, si gusta, allá tenemos un vestidor donde puede arreglarse o usar algunas de las prendas que tenemos ahí, todo ello es parte de la producción que utilizamos para fotografiar, de lo contrario usted puede usar lo que crea conveniente - la reina asintió, llamó a David y le explicó lo que el joven le había indicado, el rubio la acompañó al lugar, habían piezas de ropa muy sugerentes, las cuales Regina rehusó a usar, le pidió su bolsa a David y decidió usar algo propio, se colocó un tapado blanco un tantito transparente que le llegaba a medio muslo, era una prenda sexy, dejaba al descubierto su hombro y sus piernas se exhibían muy bien, se soltó el cabello que lo tenía sujeto en una coleta, lo peinó un poco, se puso un poco de gloss en los labios y salió.

\- ¿Vamos? - le dijo al príncipe mientras guardaba el pareo en la bolsa. El príncipe no sabía que decir, su morena estaba muy sexy y había mucho curioso alrededor, quería regalarle y consentirla con esa foto, pero ¿Tenía que haberse puesto esa ropa? No quería parecer un maldito celoso machista, pero es que... él no podía permitir que los varones presentes se "ganaran" con el cuerpo de su reina. Ella era suya, solo suya.

Quería decirle que mejor venían después para la foto o que mejor se la tomaba otro día, o mejor que se cambiara de ropa... pero ya era muy tarde, Regina estaba rumbo a tomarse la foto mientras el viento de la tarde levantaba el tapado y dejaba a muestra sus perfectas piernas y parte de su trasero.

-Ok, es su turno, adelante - dijo el joven con el que había hablado minutos antes. La reina fue hasta donde estaba el caballo y se ganó algunos silbidos y piropos de algunos de los presentes. El príncipe se acercó al grupo que había silbado y tosió fuerte despejándose la garganta escandalosamente.

\- Disculpa Hermano - dijo uno de los varones cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio era pareja de la hermosa morena que en estos momentos acariciaba la cabeza del caballo. El príncipe lo miró furioso, pero no le dijo nada, sólo tensionó la mandíbula.

Mientras el fotógrafo se preparaba para hacer su trabajo, Regina aprovechó para acariciar al caballo, el pobrecito estaba nervioso, la montonera de gente lo tenían aturdido, la morena acarició su hocico y el animal agachó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, ella sonrió.

Por la hora, la marea había crecido un poquito y algunas olas se hicieron más grandes y empezaron a mojar a Regina originando que la pieza que llevaba puesta sobre el bikini se le pegara al cuerpo. La reina tomó las cuerdas que colgaban del hocico del caballo y se giró para ser fotografiada, una vez que el fotógrafo le dijo que ya tenía la foto, la reina se giró nuevamente hacia el caballo y lo acarició, David se acercó al joven, canceló y recibió las fotografías de su hermosa morena, Regina se acercó y sonrió cuando el príncipe le pasó las fotos, se veía hermosa y... muy sexy.

La tarde continuó siendo amena, luego de que Regina se fotografiara fueron a los juegos mecánicos, había muchos jovencitos en ellos, motivo por el cual la reina se negó a subirse a la montaña rusa y el príncipe bromeó diciéndole que el verdadero motivo por el que no subía era porque _"Tenía miedo",_ la reina soltó una carcajada y se encaminó directo a la boletería a comprar 2 tickets y así demostró que Regina Mills no le teme a nada.

Horas más tarde David y Regina fueron al muelle de Brooklyn y desde ahí en completo silencio y abrazados miraron el sol desaparecer en el océano y el cielo cambiar de color de tonos anaranjados a azul. Regina pensaba en el giro que había dado su vida y en cómo su corazón había elegido al príncipe, mientras que David pensaba en lo que le diría dentro de poco.

Cuando la noche ya había llegado y el viento empezaba a soplar un poco decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa, tomados de las manos y con las sandalias en las que tenían libres emprendieron rumbo a orilla del mar. Todo iba bien, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna se reflejaba en el mar, el único sonido que se escuchaba y acompañaba a la pareja era el de las olas. Regina llevaba el mismo vestido blanco de tiras con el que había salido de casa en la mañana, era un vestido fresco, ajustado del busto y suelto de la cintura hasta medio muslo que era donde terminaba. David usaba una bermuda negra y una camiseta blanca.

Iban conversando sobre lo mucho que se habían divertido en el día, cuando algo detuvo a Regina, a unos cuantos metros suyo aparecieron unas antorchas de madera que en vez de fuego tenían focos con luces amarillas, las cuales hacían un camino hasta la casa donde se estaban quedando, ella se giró para mirar a David, estaba sorprendida...

\- David que... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué está pasando? - el príncipe la miró a los ojos y sonrió, estiró su mano para que ella la tomara.

\- Vamos Amor - la reina sorprendida pero muy contenta, tomó la mano del rubio y caminó junto a él sin apartar la vista del frente, en unos segundos más la pareja se encontraba pasando por el camino formado por las antorchas de luz, las cuales rodeaban prácticamente toda la casa, a excepción del frente que era donde el mar se encontraba. El camino los llevaba hasta una mesa ubicada a un costado de la puerta principal, la cual estaba hermosamente arreglada con unos faroles de papel en ella, una botella de vino en una cubera repleta de hielo, y una vajilla de porcelana impecable para dos personas.

Regina sin dejar de observar cada detalle dejó las sandalias sobre la arena y se acomodó la bolsa que llevaba en un hombro.

-David tu... ¿tu hiciste todo esto? - el apretó su mano en afirmación y la condujo hasta la mesa, movió la silla y la invitó a sentarse.

-Quiero que esta noche sea especial Mi Amor... ¿Te parece si empezamos por disfrutar de la cena?

\- Si, por supuesto - el príncipe se sentó en la silla contigua, tomó su celular, buscó un número y marcó a alguien sin siquiera llevar el móvil al oído y mucho menos hablar por él, luego colgó.

\- ¿Qué haces David? - dijo la reina en medio de una risa al verlo tan concentrado.

\- Buenas Noches - dijo una voz tras ella, la cual la hizo sobresaltar por lo repentina que sonó y David rio al ver su expresión. Un joven con unas fuentes en ambas manos cubiertas con tapas de material plateado y brillante saludó y las colocó sobre la mesa - Provecho - dijo haciendo una reverencia ante Regina y se retiró.

David destapó la fuente y el olor del salmón a la parrilla recién preparado inundó sus narinas.

-Mmmh, huele y se ve delicioso - dijo la reina

\- Y eso que yo no lo cociné - contestó el príncipe haciéndola reír e intentando aplacar sus nervios. Sirvió una porción para la reina y una para el - ¿Vino, Majestad? - preguntó con una sonrisa preciosa.

\- Claro que sí, Mi Príncipe - el rubio sonrió y sirvió ambas copas, volvió a tomar su celular escribió algo en él y en un dos por tres en un volumen agradable y bajito, música romántica se oyó, la reina volteó para ver de dónde provenía y observó que a ambos lados de la puerta habían dos parlantes, trató de hacer memoria y recordar si aquellos dispositivos estaban desde que llegaron, pero nada apareció en su mente.

 _ **Ronan Keating - When you say nothing at all**_

\- Estás Hermosísima esta noche - dijo el príncipe, la reina sonrió encantada por sus palabras y se llevó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

\- Yo creo que aún huelo a mar - se encogió de hombros y volvió a regalarle una de sus preciosas sonrisas.

\- Ah pues con todo y olor a mar, estás Hermosísima - la reina soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Eres real Principito? - se acercó y besó su mejilla, el rubio sonrió y degustó la comida, Regina también lo hizo.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que estamos viviendo hasta el momento?

\- No solo me gusta David, yo estoy amando todo, hace tanto tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien y hace tanto tiempo que no iba a la playa... y ahora estoy cenando frente a ella y lo mejor de todo es que estoy contigo... - suspiró sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

David se iluminó con su sonrisa y admiró enamorado el brillo de los hermosos ojos color miel.

\- Haría de todo por verte sonreír. Tu sonrisa siempre hace que todo valga la pena - Regina lo miró enternecida, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él por encima de la mesa y los dos se perdieron en sus miradas por unos segundos.

...

\- Esa es nuestra canción... - dijo el príncipe cuando _"One and Only"_ de Adele comenzó a sonar. Ambos ya habían terminado de cenar.

\- Lo es - dijo la reina con una sonrisa.

\- Y entonces Mi Reina... ¿me concedería el honor de bailar esta noche con Usted? - extendió su mano hacia ella.

\- Me encantaría.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, el príncipe la guio hasta estar un poquito alejados de la mesa, llevó una mano a la espalda baja de Regina y ella llevó su mano derecha al hombro izquierdo de él, abrazados comenzaron a bailar al compás de la voz de la inglesa.

 _ **You've been on my mind**_  
 _ **I grow fonder every day**_  
 _ **Lose myself in time**_  
 _ **Just thinking of your face**_  
 _ **God only knows**_  
 _ **Why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go**_  
 _ **You're the only one that I want.**_

\- Este día se está convirtiendo en uno de los mejores que me ha tocado vivir.

\- Me alegra que así sea - contestó el príncipe y besó la cabeza de la reina que por estar sin tacones y sin zapatos, era muchísimo más bajita que él.

 _ **I don't know why I'm scared**_  
 _ **I've been here before**_  
 _ **Every feeling, every word**_  
 _ **I've imagined it all**_  
 _ **You'll never know if you never try**_  
 _ **To forget your past and simply be mine**_

-Cuenta una leyenda que hace mucho tiempo cuando los dioses convivían con los humanos, la princesa del mar se enamoró de un marinero - La reina levantó su rostro y lo miró un poco confundida - Su amor como si de una obsesión se tratara fue creciendo y creciendo, hasta que un día decidió convertirse en sirena para ir en busca de él, justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran, su padre el Dios Zeus enfureció al verlos y desató su descontrolada furia lanzado miles de rayos en todo el mar despertando así a los monstruos más feroces, todavía en cólera corrió a su hija, la despojó de sus poderes divinos y la encerró en una cárcel de roca en un acantilado donde ningún humano podría llegar con vida - Acomodó el cabello tras la oreja de la morena y continuó - Aun así y con su último aliento el marinero escaló aquella roca, y junto con ella por última vez, pudo jurarle su amor eterno, Zeus como última oportunidad la dejó elegir entre olvidar aquel humano y redimirse como la princesa que nació para ser diosa o seguir con el marinero y él se encargaría de acabar con todo en ese mismo momento, la princesa todavía sirena decidió morir allí junto con el marinero con la esperanza de reencarnarse en humana y volver a encontrase con su amado - el príncipe acarició la mejilla femenina mientras ella lo miraba encantada por la historia que le acababa de contar, el príncipe sonrió y besó su frente - Ven - le dijo y la llevó a sentarse en las gradas de la entrada de la casa.

 _ **I dare you to let me be your, your one and only**_  
 _ **Promise I'm worth it**_  
 _ **To hold in your arms**_  
 _ **So come on and give me a chance**_  
 _ **To prove I am the one who can**_  
 _ **Walk that mile**_  
 _ **Until the end starts.**_

-¿Ves a lo lejos ese faro? - le preguntó el príncipe señalando hacia el mar, la reina asintió - Bien, han pasado muchos años desde que la sirena y el marinero murieron y otras leyendas cuentan que se llegaron a encontrar con la ayuda de un faro - continuó contando mientras la tenía abrazada y la reina yacía recostada en su hombro - La luz que este emitía salvó la vida de una joven huérfana cuyo barco en el que viajaba había estado perdido por días en altamar, por ser más de media noche, el hombre que se encargaba del funcionamiento y mantenimiento del faro fue quien ayudó a la tripulación y quien brindó los primeros auxilios a la joven mujer, ambos se enamoraron al solo mirarse por primera vez... sus almas sintieron que se conocían de otra vida. Su amor creció y floreció, ella, poseedora de un alma valiente y rebelde se quedó en aquel puerto dispuesta a vivir su amor con aquel humilde farero - El príncipe se separó de la reina y la miró de frente - Regina, ellos se reencontraron en otra vida...y a pesar de los miles de años transcurridos se reconocieron... Amor - dijo y tragó en seco - ¿aún crees en el destino? - tomó su mano izquierda y entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella.

La reina se vio sorprendida por la pregunta; pensó un momento su respuesta y se dio cuenta que Sí, a pesar de haber vivido miles de cosas y a pesar de haber sufrido, Ella seguía creyendo en el destino - _Suspiró_ \- Esperaba que todo lo vivido hasta el momento no fuera sino otra cosa que el hilo de su destino enredado y lleno de nudos, algunos de ellos más grandes que otros por su puesto, pero que al final la llevaban hasta lo que ella más ansiaba, hasta el amor, hasta David - miró su mano y sus dedos entrelazados.

¿Raro, no? - _Pensó_ \- Primero le fue indiferente, luego lo odió, fue su amiga y su aliada en diversas batallas, luego lo volvió a odiar por motivos diferentes a la primera vez, se enamoró de él poco a poco y ahora lo amaba sin medida. ¿Jugarretas del destino? Quizá.

Movió la cabeza como tratando de enfocarse en la respuesta que daría y contestó:

\- Sí David, Yo aún creo en el destino.

\- Que bueno Amor... porque ¿sabes qué? - Besó los nudillos de la mano femenina - Quiero que nuestro amor sea tan fuerte como el de la princesa del mar y el marinero, tan fuerte que perdure a pesar del tiempo y la vida. Porque si te amo tanto como te amo en esta vida estoy seguro que te amaré en las otras y para eso debemos creer que será el destino con un toque divino el que nos ayudará a reencontraros siempre. El, Bonita, será quien se encargue de colocar señales para que suceda y yo creo en ello, en el caso de la princesa y el marinero fue un faro la señal, en el nuestro aún no sé cuál sea, pero quizá podemos usar un faro como símbolo de nosotros. Seamos Faros Mi Amor - la reina frunció el ceño, no había entendido esto último.

\- ¿Nosotros un faro?

\- Sí - retiró unos cuantos cabellos que el viento de la noche había traído a su precioso rostro y se dispuso a decirle el porqué, pero rio cuando recordó algo - Mientras escogía la casa de playa donde vendríamos a pasar estos días y después de haber leído la historia que te acabo de contar, me encontré con esta y lo que más me gustó fue aquel faro, ¿Sabes por qué? - la reina negó con la cabeza - Porque me recuerda a ti.

\- Yo, ¿un faro?... ¿Por qué? - él sonrió.

\- Es el faro el que nos guía en una noche oscura o en medio de una tempestad, es él el que señala donde está el puerto - acarició su mano y continuó - Un faro es una conexión con la tierra firme, con lo sólido, con lo real. Una conexión emocional a través de la luz. Los faros con su luz nos dicen quiénes son y donde están, nos invitan a acercarnos sin ningún tipo de coacción, nos dan la libertad de acercarnos o no, de dirigirnos a ellos o no, y TÚ Regina, tú con tu luz me has atraído de una forma que no tienes idea, de una manera que me invita a quedarme para siempre a tu lado ya sea la tormenta más poderosa que existiese quiero quedarme contigo siempre - la reina con los ojos llenitos de lágrimas que venía conteniendo desde segundos atrás se acercó y besó los labios del príncipe, él le correspondió del mismo modo apasionado y cuando sintieron que el aire les hacía falta para respirar, se separaron, el rozó su nariz con la suya en un tierno beso esquimal, dirigió su mano al bolsillo de la bermuda y sacó una pequeña cajita azul de terciopelo, tomó la mano femenina y colocó la cajita en ella - Esto es para ti - dijo y Regina dejó que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, abrió la cajita encontrando en ella un finísimo collar de plata con un dije de faro.

\- Es eso lo que representas para mí Bonita, y me gustaría que esto representemos el uno para el otro a partir de ahora, como te dije, SEAMOS FAROS; en los momentos más difíciles de nuestras vidas como las tempestades o en los tiempos tan sombríos como las noches, Seamos un faro el uno del otro, una señal y luz que nos mantenga firmes y nos del descanso que se necesite.

\- David...

\- Esto - dijo el príncipe sacando el collar - es para que recuerdes que cuando te sientas perdida o pienses que no hay salida para algo, siempre tendrás un faro indicándote el camino correcto que debes seguir - desabrochó el collar y se lo puso, la reina tomó el dije entre sus dedos y dejó que varias lágrimas más bañaran su rostro - Yo siempre estaré para Ti.

Regina lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y con todo el amor que sentía, se entregó a un abrazo como nunca lo había hecho y ahí entre sus brazos interiorizó todo lo dicho.

-Reina Hermosa, sé que no somos adolescentes y que tal vez esto ya te está pareciendo muy cursi... - la reina rio aún con lágrimas en los ojos y el príncipe tocó la nariz femenina con la punta de su dedo índice - pero... quiero pedirte que seamos oficialmente Enamorados, sé que esta palabra suena muy rara para nuestras edades... pero...

\- David Shh - dijo la reina interrumpiéndolo y colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios del príncipe - Gracias a ti amo lo cursi... - sonrió entre lágrimas y el rubio rió también - Y claro, claro que quiero ser tu enamorada, aunque creo que a estas alturas ya somos mucho más que ello - sonrió - Eres el amor de mi vida y creo firmemente en que el destino me trajo hacia a ti, no de la mejor forma, pero lo hizo, y estoy muy feliz por ello. Te Amo Príncipe Encantador y por supuesto que quiero ser tu faro también - David secó los restos de lágrimas del rostro femenino con sus pulgares y la besó de nuevo, esta vez mucho más apasionado, mucho más entregado.

Dejó los labios de su reina un momento y mientras acariciaba su mejilla derecha mirándola a los ojos dijo:

\- Gracias por ser mi enamorada y gracias por aceptar estar conmigo, a pesar de todo - Ella se acercó y volvió a besarlo, luego se separaron lentamente y ella le acarició sus mejillas, pasó sus pulgares por la barba rala y olvidando por completo que no le gustaba, le dijo:

\- Me sorprendiste con todo - miró alrededor - con la cena, con tus palabras, con tus historias, con este regalo - miró el collar - con tu pedido - suspiró - No me esperaba nada de esto.

\- Esa era la intención - dijo el príncipe atrayéndola para abrazarla, ella recostó la cabeza en su hombro - Aunque mi hermosa Reina se empeñara a que le dijera a donde la llevaba y que haríamos - ella rio, volvió a mirarlo y lo besó otra vez, no podía dejar de hacerlo, sólo quería sus labios en esos momentos.

 _¡Por Dios, como le gustaban sus besos!_

Siempre que se besaban tenía sensaciones diferentes, ella hacía cada beso ser especial ya sea delicado o desesperado, todas las formas como sus labios se encontraban lo dejaban aún más loco por ella y eso, sin hablar de cuando la tenía por completo, cuando ella le entregaba su cuerpo.

 _¡Quería hacerle el amor!_

Se separaron del beso y el rubio preguntó:

\- ¿Puedo llevarla a sus aposentos mi Reina? - Ella sonrió sabiendo y ansiando lo que vendría, venía deseándolo hace casi dos semanas, pero por el trabajo no había sido posible.

Ella lo quería y estaba segura que él también lo hacía, tomó la mano del príncipe y se levantó.

\- Me encantaría - contestó.

Tomados de la mano, el príncipe la condujo hasta la habitación, abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar, la reina se llevó la mano derecha frente a los labios. Estaba sorprendida.

-Sus aposentos mi Reina - dijo el príncipe tras ella.

Sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama había pétalos de rosas rojas, y sobre el tocador y las mesitas de noche había velas aromáticas de diversos tamaños. Los ojos de la reina brillaron ante todo el romanticismo.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, me gusta mucho David, pero... ¿sabes que me gusta más de toda la habitación? - Preguntó acercándose al príncipe y posando sus manos sobre el pecho masculino, él levantó una ceja - Tú - respondió la morena y se acercó para besarlo, él la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo intensificando el beso.

Unos segundos después, ella se alejó con un poco de dificultad, quería también sorprenderlo.

\- ¿Me esperas un momento? - Dijo y lo tomó de ambas manos - Ya Regreso... - picoteó sus labios, se dirigió al pequeño closet de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Cuando estuvo dentro rápidamente abrió el cajón donde había guardado su lencería y sacó lo que buscaba, se desnudó y se vistió con lo que ella quería. Agradeció mentalmente haberse dado un baño en las duchas de las aguas termales.

David por su parte se quitó toda la ropa quedando únicamente en bóxer, cinco minutos después la reina abrió la puerta del closet y salió vistiendo una sexy y transparente lencería color rojo, llevaba el cabello suelto y un poco desordenado.

-¡Hey, Encantador! - Lo llamó - También tengo una sorpresita para ti - dijo recostada en la puerta.

Él tragó en seco cuando vio aquella imagen.

Hace unos segundos había llorado enternecida cuando le pedía que fueran enamorados y ahora sonreía maliciosa mostrándose muy sensual y casi desnuda delante suyo.

 _¡Caray!_ No sabía si miraba para la intimidad de su morena siendo cubierta con apenas una minúscula pieza roja, o para sus senos que se mostraban hermosos en aquella camisola transparente. Regina sonrió al ver la reacción del príncipe.

-No podría haber sorpresa mejor Reinita - dijo el rubio mirando los labios femeninos.

David se acercó y aproximó sus labios a los de ella, los acarició con los suyos y poco a poco fue introduciendo su lengua en esa hermosa boca que tanto amaba. Mientras esto pasaba Regina comenzó a dar cortos pasos, haciendo que el caminara de espaldas hasta llegar a la cama y sin desprender sus labios uno del otro, se fueron recostando y aplastando delicadamente los pétalos de rosa.

Cuando el aire comenzó a ser escaso para ambos, el príncipe se recostó en el centro de la cama permaneciendo sentado, Regina se separó lentamente de los labios del rubio y se sentó sobre él, colocó una pierna de cado lado y apoyando sus manos en la barriga definida del rubio, sonrió.

-Eres tan sexy Regina que...

Lentamente y muy sensual la reina comenzó a mover sus caderas encima de él y al instante pudo sentir el miembro del príncipe endurecer por debajo del bóxer. Regina, notando la mirada de él sobre ella comenzó a pasar sus propias manos por su cuerpo, subió hasta sus senos y los apretó uno contra el otro, David colocó sus manos por encima de las de ella y la condujo a seguir auto acariciándose.

-Espera Amor, voy a hacer de esto algo mejor - Se quitó la camisola y dejó sus pechos libres.

\- Déjame a mí dejar esto muchísimo mejor - dijo el príncipe, colocó sus manos en la cintura de la reina y levantó su propio cuerpo para abocanar uno de sus senos y después fue para el otro.

\- ¡Ahh! -gimió al sentirlo.

Regina colocó sus dedos entre los cabellos de su principe y tumbó la cabeza para atrás sintiendo la boca caliente de él en su pezón derecho. Lamió, succionó y mordisqueó con ahínco, fue hacia el pezón izquierdo e hizo lo mismo, el rubio alejó un poco el rostro y lamió el valle entre los senos, provocando un gemido placeroso en la reina. Ella volvió a rozar sus intimidades por encima de sus ropas íntimas y él ya excitado por los movimientos de su sexy enamorada llevó sus manos hasta las laterales de la prenda femenina y cuando fue a quitársela, ella se lo impidió, salió de encima de él y permaneció de rodillas sobre la cama.

-Aún no Amor, mi sorpresa aún no termina - Se mordió el labio y guiñó el ojo izquierdo, bajó el rostro hasta la altura del bóxer del príncipe y el nuevamente recostó el cuerpo en la cabecera de la cama sonriendo al imaginar lo que estaba por venir.

Regina acarició el miembro del príncipe, y lo observó volverse cada vez más duro bajo la tela del bóxer, bajó la pieza íntima lentamente y sonrió cuando lo vio saltar para fuera completamente erecto, lo tomó con una de sus manos y llevó su boca hasta la cabeza del miembro, dejó un besito ahí y luego succionó y lamió despacio.

El rubio suspiró cuando sintió los labios de la reina, ella lo notó y levantó la vista sonriendo, dejó caer un poco de saliva por el miembro para lubricarlo y luego comenzó a subir y bajar su mano masturbándolo mientras de rato en rato volvía a lamer la cabecita, David soltó algunos gemidos y gruñó unas cuantas veces mientras sostenía el cabello de ella sin forzarla, Regina paró con los movimientos manuales y abocanó todo el miembro del príncipe, chupándolo y lamiéndolo con intensidad, el mordió su propio labio mientras la observaba 100% excitado.

-¡Carajo Regina, tu boca caliente es una delicia!

Ella sacó el miembro de su boca mientras sonreía y volvió a masturbarlo con las manos, depositó besos por toda la longitud y volvió a abocanarlo, el príncipe no aguantaba más observar aquello, cerró los ojos y soltó diversos gemidos y una que otra palabrota, la morena sintió el miembro del príncipe pulsar en su boca y aumentó los movimientos y lamidas en él.

-¡Oh Regina, Regina, espera, espera, no quiero acabar así Hermosa...hoy no - dijo mientras la levantaba delicadamente - Ven, ven acá... - la jaló hacia él y la besó ferozmente.

La colocó de espaldas sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella, bajó sus besos hasta el cuello, los senos y el abdomen femenino, Regina sintió su cuerpo estremecer al sentir los besos de su príncipe, él sin demora bajó la única pieza impertinente que restaba, la aventó lejos de ellos y besó su intimidad totalmente humedecida y perfectamente depilada, pasó por su hermoso botón rosado y luego fue hasta su pequeña, caliente y apretada entrada en donde sin aviso introdujo su lengua y comenzó a saborearla, la morena gemía a cada movimiento de él y arqueaba su cuerpo por el delicioso placer que la lengua maestra de príncipe le provocaba, él se retiró un tantito y fue nuevamente hasta su clítoris presionando y lamiendo frenéticamente haciéndola retorcerse de placer y mientras esto pasaba ella empujaba la cabeza de él contra sí misma pidiendo por más.

\- Ohh... David...

Con cada gemido de la hermosa morena, el miembro del rubio se endurecía a tal medida que las venas en él eran visibles y el príncipe sintió que se vendría sobre las sábanas blancas en cualquier momento, apretó los dientes y tomó aire, tenía que aguantar un poco más.

Viéndola tan mojada, excitada y hermosa como sólo ella podía serlo, la volteó en la cama haciéndola ponerse de cuatro para él. David permaneció de rodillas atrás de ella y abrió más sus piernas con sus manos para continuar acariciándola, la reina empinó un poquito su trasero y miró hacia atrás.

-Vamos Amor, hazlo de una vez... - suplicó completamente excitada

Y aquello fue todo lo que necesitó el príncipe para tomar su miembro, masajearlo un par de veces y penetrarla.

-¡Ohh Dioss, Mmmmh! - gimió la reina gustosa y enterró el rostro entre las sabanas desordenadas frente a ella, el príncipe suspiró también al sentir ese acogedor y cálido interior tan suyo.

Los movimientos comenzaron lentos pero poco a poco fueron intensificándose haciendo a Regina clavar sus uñas en las sábanas y empinarse más por instinto.

\- Me llenas toda Davidd... Mmmnh más, más rápido...y no te detengas Ahhh - Por favor... - dijo entre dientes mientras giraba para verlo.

\- Claro que no _Baby_ \- contestó el príncipe en medio de un gruñido.

Ella comenzó a apretar el miembro del príncipe en su interior...

\- Oh Cariño me vuelves loco, vuelve a hacer eso...

\- David no voy aguantar mucho, Nnnnnnhg, estoy casi ahí Amor...

\- Vente Hermosa, vente...

\- ¡Juntos David, Ahhh po - por favor! - pidió la reina entre gemido y gemido. Él la penetró un poco más duro y llevó su dedo medio al hinchado clítoris de la reina y lo masajeó

\- ¡Ohhh David! - casi lloriqueó.

Sudor, gemidos, estocadas precisas unos segundos más y juntos llegaron al clímax, expresando con gemidos altos e interminables el placer compartido.

\- Eres Maravillosa - le dijo el príncipe atrayéndola a sus brazos.

\- Y tú un Encanto - dijo la reina con la respiración entrecortada mientras se colocaba de costado y lo abrazaba. El rubio sonrió mientras peinaba con sus dedos unos cabellos que por el sudor se habían pegado en el rostro femenino.

La reina lo miró unos segundos y luego miró el miembro del rubio el cual al igual que su intimidad estaba húmedo debido a los fluidos de ambos, se acomodó como quería sobre la cama, se mordió el labio inferior y fue tomada por sorpresa mirándolo, ella se humedeció los labios y sonrió, colocó su pierna por encima de la de él y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras tomaba entre sus dedos el miembro del príncipe.

El la besó apasionadamente y ella gimió entre el beso para provocarlo, David suspiró profundamente se separó de los dulces labios de su hermosa enamorada y tiró la cabeza para atrás, dejándose acariciar por las suaves manos de Regina Mills.

La reina se concentró en acariciarlo y poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de sus manos, ella sabia que eso le encantaba al príncipe, sentir sus manos en su miembro y de rato en rato unos cuantos apretones en el mismo.  
Cuando lo sintió crecer y pulsar hasta estar erecto como lo había estado antes, ella sonrió, pues lo quería de nuevo y ella ya estaba totalmente mojada otra vez.

\- Eres Caliente Belleza - dijo y se colocó sobre ella al instante haciéndola reír, tomó las manos femeninas y las colocó a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella entrelazando sus dedos.

\- ¿Quieres que de nuevo te haga mía? - le preguntó mientras rozaba una y otra vez su miembro desde su pequeña entrada hasta su clítoris.

\- Sí David, lo quiero - dijo firmamente. Él sonrió gustoso con esa respuesta e ingresó la cabeza de su miembro, haciéndola arquear la espalda y suspirar por más contacto.

\- Mmmmhh Daviddd - gimió y el príncipe la penetró vigorosamente, ella cerró los ojos y apretó los dedos masculinos, el rubio esperó un momento y cuando la sintió ondular sus caderas ansiando movimiento, deslizó su miembro sin retirarlo por completo y luego se impulsó dentro de ella.

Soltó las manos de la reina y las llevó a sus piernas, invitándole a que lo abrazara con ellas.

Sin retirar una de sus manos del muslo femenino y con la otra masajeando el seno y pezón izquierdo, comenzó a penetrarla sin parar.

\- ¡Re - Reginaa! - gruñó y mordió su cuello cuando la reina apretó su miembro, él amaba estar dentro de ella y adoraba que hiciera eso, amaba sentirla apretándolo, era una sensación que no se comparaba con nada.

La reina no paraba de gemir, besar su hombro y enterrar sus uñas en la espalda masculina, cada vez que el príncipe se empujaba firme y preciso, ella sentía su cuerpo vibrar de placer y no hacia otra cosa que abrazarlo mucho más con sus piernas permitiéndole que fuera mucho más profundo.

-Ahh

El príncipe no dejaba de penetrarla, adentro, fuera, durooo, profundoo Mmmmgh. _¡Rico!_

\- Ahhh - jadeó la reina.

Las penetraciones iban, venían y ninguno de los dos dejaba de gemir y jadear, sentían sus cuerpos acoplarse perfectamente y todas las sensaciones placerosas acumularse en un solo lugar, la unión de sus sexos.

-Oh Mi Amor, Mmmmhgg, E - eres Ohh, eres tan bueno haciéndolo - el príncipe estaba embelesado, levantó su rostro que por un momento había estado saboreando un pezón y la observó sin dejar de penetrarla, Su reina estaba hermosamente sudorosa, con los ojos cerrados y sus hermosos senos rebotaban delante de sus ojos como invitándole hacer devorados de nuevo.

\- David ¡Oh POR DIOS! - Jadeó y abrió los ojos de golpe - ¡Me encanta que seas tan grande!

Esos halagos cuando tenían sexo, aumentaban su ego y lo volvían loco,

-¿Te gusta eh Reinita?

-¡Lo Adoro David, LO ADORO, sólo no te detengas! - Dijo en un hilo de voz cuando sintió el orgasmo acercarse - ¡Mas fuerte Amor, más fuerte Mmmmhg, Estoy taaaaan cerca... - dijo casi sin aliento y llevó su mano a su entrepierna para estimularse así misma - Mmmmg me voy a venir Amor... ¡Ahh!

\- Vente para mi Hermosa - dijo concentrado para no venirse antes que ella, verla acariciarse mientras era penetrada por él era una imagen tan erótica que no se borraría de su mente nunca - Quiero sentir y ver tu hermoso cuerpo disfrutar del placer que sólo Yo puedo darte.

\- Daavid Ahhh

\- Uhh Amor, ¿Te gusta Ahí? - le preguntó luego de bajar las piernas de su cintura y llevarlas a sus hombros mientras él se arrodillaba sobre la cama y la penetraba esta vez en un ángulo perfecto.

\- Oh Síi síi síii es Ahíii Jus-justo Ahí - el apretó los dientes y la penetró tratando de no moverse mucho para seguir dándole donde ella quería, la reina llevó una mano al muslo del príncipe y clavó sus uñas.

\- Oh Regina!

\- David, Daviddd, DAVIDD ohhhhhhhh - gimió fortísimo y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás respirando con dificultad mientras sentía su intimidad contraerse alrededor del rubio, se estaba viniendo maravillosamente y todo gracias a su encantador enamorado y su grande, grueso y delicioso miembro.

Quitó sus dedos de su clítoris y quiso acercarse al príncipe para besarlo, pero él fue mucho más rápido, se acercó, la besó apasionadamente y empezó a clavarse en ella a un ritmo castigador.

\- Ahhhh - jadeó la reina cuando sintió la manera casi brusca pero placerosa con la que empezaba a tomarla - Davidd, creo que - OHH por DIOS, creo que me vendré de nuevo - dijo no creyendo lo que empezaba a sentir.

El príncipe sonrió de costado cuando la escuchó decir eso.

-Hazlo preciosa, AHORA - Y como si de una orden se tratara la reina sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse y disfrutar de su tercer orgasmo, el príncipe embistió una, dos, tres veces más y la llenó de él, casi rugiendo en su oído, mientras la escuchaba respirar muy pesado y gemir.

Regina cerró los ojos y disfrutó la sensación de sentir su semilla caliente en su interior.

Bajó las piernas femeninas de sus hombros y comenzó a retirarse observando los residuos del orgasmo femenino salir tras su miembro junto con un poco de su semen, la reina volvió a gemir quedito y suspirar.

Todo los signos pos orgasmo estaban presentes, su hermoso cuerpo estaba sudoroso, sus pezones estaban aún erectos, su vientre subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, tenía los labios entre abiertos y unos cuantos cabellos pegados al rostro mientras jugaba con el dije de faro aun de ojos cerrados. El príncipe se acostó a su lado y esperó un momento regularizar también su respiración para luego preguntar.

-¿Estás bien Hermosa?

\- Uhum - contestó con una sonrisa en los labios, abrió los ojos y lo miró - ¿Y tú?

El príncipe levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Tu qué crees? - dio un vistazo a todo el hermoso cuerpo de la reina deteniéndose un momento en su aun palpitante sexo y sonrió.

Ella soltó una risa y se acercó para abrazarlo mientras el acomodaba su cabello detrás de sus orejas

\- ¿No estás adolorida? - preguntó con cierta preocupación y la reina rodó los ojos, amaba su ternura y sus cuidados, pero aún seguía siendo raro que le preguntase esas cosas después de habérsela pasado muy bien en el sexo. Ella arrugó la nariz y le contestó, no queriendo mentirle.

\- Solo es un insignificante dolor.

\- ¿Necesitas que te ayudes con algún anti in...

\- No David, no te preocupes, es en serio insignificante. Estoy 1000 veces más satisfecha que adolorida.

El príncipe sonrió, besó su frente y la abrazó mucho más.

\- Amo esta sensación de tenerte - dijo mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello

\- ¿Cómo así? - le preguntó

\- La sensación de tenerte todos los días conmigo, de tener tu sonrisa sólo para mí, de tener tu cuerpo para mi... cuando hacemos el amor y estoy dentro tuyo ¡Ah Regina, no sabes! Me siento el hombre más completo del mundo, saber que nadie más puede tenerte y que yo soy el único que puede llegar a eso... - el príncipe la mira - ¿Soy muy posesivo?

\- Demasiado - dijo la reina y luego suelta una risita - ... pero sabes... yo también me siento así cuando estamos juntos, no sólo es mi cuerpo el que está lleno de ti, es todo mi ser y mi corazón. No sólo tenemos sexo David, nosotros hacemos el amor y eso es maravilloso - dijo la reina mientras acariciaba los músculos del abdomen masculino.

\- Sí Preciosa, eso es maravilloso - besó su cabeza y esperó unos segundos para después decir:

\- Pero no me vas a negar que nuestra forma de hacer el amor algunas veces es un poquito ruda... y tampoco me vas a negar que eso te encanta.

\- ¡Tarado! - dijo la reina golpeando el abdomen del príncipe.

\- ¡Ohh Auchh!

\- Eres un Tarado, David - el príncipe soltó una carcajada - Malograste el momento romántico.

\- Admítelo que te encanta.

\- ¡Cállate! - dijo la reina y se giró dando la espalda al rubio, el príncipe volvió a reír, la abrazó por detrás y besó su hombro desnudo para luego cubrirlos con las sábanas.

\- ¡Hey Reinita era una broma! - ella no contestó.

\- ¡Regina, te vas a dormir así?, sin decirme nada?

\- Amor... - silencio.

\- Amor, no seas así... era una broma - ella soltó una risita, se giró para mirarlo y le dijo "Te Amo", él sonrió y la abrazó un tantito más apretado.

\- Yo también te Amo, mi Amor - besó su mejilla - Buenas noches.

\- Buenas Noches - contestó la reina.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se durmieron, estaban agotados.

* * *

 **Hola Buenas Noches, nuevo cap y Algunas cositas para decirles:**

 **1\. A los que preguntaron por mi operación, muchas Gracias, Todo salió bien, espero continúe así.**

 **2\. Terminé de escribir este capítulo hace ya casi una semana, pero cuando lo leí para editar, no me convenció. Estoy muy insegura con él, espero de verdad, no defraudarlos y que les guste. Ya me dirán ustedes qu** **e les pareció.**

 **3\. Sí dije que en este cap David le pediría para que fueran novios, pero no sé, siento que la palabra "novio" implica ya un compromiso de matrimonio, y no quiero eso "aún" para ellos, por ello cambié y puse la palabra "enamorados" (algunas de las cosas de mi inseguridad en ese cap)**

 **4\. La Imágen de Regina y el caballo pertenece a Regina_Regal el resto fueron sacadas de internet**

 **4\. No conozco nada de Estados Unidos y mucho menos de sus ciudades, por ello quiero pedir disculpas, si me equivoco al escribir acerca de los lugares que hay, y como describo New York.**

 **5\. La historia de la princesa y el marinero, la escuché en un video de youtube de pedida de matrimonio, por lo tanto no es de mi autoría.**

 **6\. Para escribir la parte en que David le habla a Regina del faro, utilicé la metáfora que Juan Carlos Sanz, explica en la página web: el mejor vendedor /?p=30 (sin espacios)**

 **Muchas Gracias por leerme y por dejarme saber lo que piensan con sus reviews**

 **Buenas Vibras**

 **PD. Ya tengo escrita la PARTE 2, tuve q cortarla xq el cap me salió enorme.**


	21. New York, New York (PARTE II)

**CAPÍTULO 21**

 **Nueva York, Nueva York**

 **\- Parte II -**

David despertó con la luz del sol invadiendo su rostro, a pesar que el gran ventanal estaba cubierto con cortinas, el sol no fue del todo amable y se coló a través de ellas. Aún con los ojos cerrados llevó su mano hasta el lado de la cama donde Regina dormía, pero no la encontró, las sábanas estaban frías y el príncipe dedujo que ya se había levantado hace varios minutos.

-¿Regina? – la llamó apaciguando un bostezo e imaginando que estaría en el baño; al no escuchar una respuesta, abrió los ojos y aún perezoso se levantó, fue al baño, se lavó los dientes, el rostro, se colocó un pantalón y bajó, en la cocina tampoco estaba, su vista se dirigió a través del living y encontró a su hermosa morena afuera.

Caminó hasta allá y sonrió enamorado. Estaba bellísima, su cabello estaba revuelto como prueba de lo bien que lo habían pasado anoche y ella, sentada en una inmensa roca, trataba de arreglárselo mientras miraba el mar. Su rostro al natural y brillante al sol le hacían parecer una hermosa sirena, llevaba puesta la camisa que él había usado ayer y sus delicadas y hermosísimas piernas estaban descubiertas. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, el príncipe sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y la fotografió, sonrió con el resultado que vio en la pequeña pantalla del móvil y continuó observándola.

Cuando dejó de acomodarse el cabello, comenzó a juguetear con el dije de faro que colgaba del collar, mientras su vista y sus pensamientos seguían perdidos en el mar.

-¡Hey! – Dijo el príncipe haciéndola dar un saltito por lo repentino de su llamado – Buenos días – se acercó y dejó un beso en sus labios, ella sonrió.

\- Buenos Días – contestó la reina y lo abrazó por la cintura, él hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Mejor imposible – contestó y enterró su rostro en el pecho del rubio, mientras sonreía y evitaba que el viera sus mejillas sonrosadas, él también sonrió y besó su cabeza.

\- Y tú… ¿Dormiste bien? – dijo levantando su rostro aún sonrosado.

\- Maravillosamente bien – contestó el y Regina se mordió el labio. Él se sentó junto a ella y abrazados contemplaron el mar. A lo lejos algunas gaviotas revoloteaban alrededor del faro.

\- David

\- Dime, Hermosa… - contestó acomodando el cabello femenino que el viento volvía a desordenar.

\- No sé si sea sólo mi idea, pero… - sonrió – Vas a pensar que estoy loca…Mejor No… nada.

\- Hey, dime… - dijo el príncipe ya intrigado por lo que Regina diría.

\- Mmm, bueno, sé que es algo raro lo que diré… pero cuando estoy contigo ya sea abrazados como ahora o ya sea en la intimidad… Yo, yo siento mi corazón latir de una manera particular… es raro – se encogió de hombros – es como si pudiera sentir que mi corazón late al ritmo del tuyo. Los siento y oigo latir como si hicieran una melodía preciosa...

\- Como si juntos se acoplaran perfectamente formando una hermosa canción y trataran de seguir uno el ritmo del otro? Sí, yo también lo he sentido – dijo el príncipe sorprendiendo a la reina

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si Amor, también lo he sentido.

\- Nunca me lo dijiste.

\- Pensaba lo mismo que tú, que quizá era sólo mi imaginación - ambos sonrieron – pero ¿sabes?... Nunca lo había sentido con nadie, esto que siento, es algo que sólo me pasa desde que estoy contigo – La reina lo miró con los ojitos brillando.

\- Me pasa lo mismo, es muy especial, todo lo que siento cuando estoy contigo.

El rubio se acercó y la besó, ella cerró los ojos y le siguió el beso, escuchando y sintiendo su corazón latir al compás del de él. Cuando separaron sus labios ella sonrió y sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, dijo:

\- Todo esto es una cursilería – soltó una risita – Pero me encanta – se acercó y lo besó de nuevo, el príncipe sonrió entre el beso.

\- Quien diría que a mi hermosa ex Reina Malvada le encantaban las cursilerías… - dijo el príncipe en broma y ella arrugó la nariz riendo.

\- Tú me has convertido en una persona muy cursi.

El rio y la apretó mucho más contra él.

-Este lugar y la sorpresa de anoche… lo preparaste tu?

\- Mmm Si, pero digamos que tenemos un hada madrina.

\- ¿Un Hada de color Azul? – preguntó la reina.

\- Exacto – sonrió – esa hada me ayudó mucho – la reina sonrió también y se giró para mirar hacia atrás, no había rastro del camino de antorchas, ni mesa, ni platos sucios.

\- ¿Y las cosas de anoche dónde están, Tú las levantaste? – preguntó la morena frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Ves la casa de allá? – le preguntó el rubio señalando una casita un poco lejana – Pues allá viven los dueños de esta casa, ellos me ayudaron con lo de anoche, por ello me encontraste hablando por celular ayer en la mañana, estaba coordinando los detalles – levantó ambas cejas y la hizo sonreír - Ellos también se encargaron de ordenar todo.

\- Eres un Romántico Encantador y Te Amo – le dijo y lo abrazó, miraron el mar unos cuantos minutos más y luego entraron a casa.

 **-EC-**

La reina tomó una porción de tocino y lo picó en cuadraditos, batió un par de huevos y los colocó en un tazón, ya todo estaba listo para sólo ser colocados al fuego, luego fue hasta la alacena y sacó un par de naranjas prepararía un delicioso jugo con ellas.

\- Des-pa-ci-to – na na nana nana nana – Des–pa–ci –to.

David bajó las escaleras con el cabello aún mojado por el baño recién tomado. La morena se encontraba preparando el desayuno, a pesar de que él le insistió que podían llamar a los que prepararon la cena de anoche para que hagan el desayuno, la reina se negó y convenció al príncipe que ella lo prepararía para ambos, le dijo que vaya y tomara una ducha, mientras que ella se encargaba de todo.

Regina estaba de espaldas concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo mientras tarareaba una canción que David nunca había escuchado en su vida, definitivamente no se había dado cuenta que él estaba observándola.

Él se paró en la entrada de la cocina, se recostó en la pared y cruzado de brazos la observó. Amaba verla en esa faceta, distraída, divertida, relajada…y…

¡Por los Dioses! – no existía en el mundo otra mujer más sexy que ella, la visión de su enamorada de espaldas era la mejor que podía tener, la camisa le quedaba grande y había resbalado de un lado dejando a muestra la tira de su brasier de algodón blanco, ella se inclinó para sacar una cuchara de uno de los cubiles de arriba y David pudo observar que ella estaba usando una pieza íntima que abrazaba sus nalgas de una forma perfecta, y entonces recordó lo que habían hecho anoche, se mordió el labio inferior y deseó estar de entro de ella en ese momento.

Permaneció unos minutos más mirándola, ella ni siquiera miró para atrás o sintió su presencia, continuó preparando el desayuno y seguía tarareando esa extraña canción, se acercó lentamente por detrás y al tenerla entre él y la isla de la cocina, llevó sus manos por dentro de la camisa, le acarició su fina cintura y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

\- ¡Caray David, me asustaste! – dijo la morena colocando sus manos sobre las de él, que sonreía travieso.

\- ¿Qué cantas Cariño? – preguntó el príncipe mientras deslizaba un poco más de lo que ya estaba la camisa por el hombro de Regina para depositar unos cuantos besos en su piel desnuda.

\- Mmm no sé – se encogió de hombros al sentirse estremecer por los besos que el príncipe repartía – la escuché ayer en la playa – dijo la reina y dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió las manos del príncipe posarse sobre sus pechos aún por encima del brasier y su cadera presionarse a la de ella.

\- Mmmh y entonces Mi Amor ¿lista para divertirnos en nuestro primer día de oficialmente enamorados? – preguntó el príncipe sin soltarla.

-Mmm pues depende – contestó mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lado, permitiendo al príncipe continuar repartiendo besos húmedos en su cuello y hombro.

\- ¿Así? ¿Y… se puede saber de qué depende?

\- Pues de lo que tengas planeado para divertirnos – dijo y se giró para mirarlo de frente, el rio, la besó con urgencia y ella retribuyó del mismo modo.

\- Tengo planeadas muchas cosas Belleza, pero ahora tengo ganas de desayunar, y sin menospreciar tu desayuno; Tú eres el mejor desayuno que puedo tener en estos momentos…

\- ¿Así? – preguntó la morena.

\- Uhum

\- Pues entonces desayuna, Amor – contestó la reina con una sonrisa maliciosa y el príncipe así lo hizo, devoró sus labios mientras movía algunos platos y utensilios de cocina buscando el espacio que necesitaría, la alzó y colocó sentada sobre la isla con él entre sus piernas, sus manos subían y bajaban por sus muslos desnudos en un vaivén placeroso que solo la hacían humedecer y mientras él le desabotonaba la camisa, ella le acariciaba sus fuertes brazos.

\- David – gimió entre los besos la morena, ya colorada.

El príncipe sonrió y sintió su miembro cobrar vida con sólo escuchar su voz. Llevó su mano derecha entre las piernas femeninas y presionó ahí haciendo movimientos circulares con el pulgar.

-Oh Da – David, estás haciendo que…

\- No estoy haciendo nada – dijo y se separó de sus labios – Apenas tomando mi desayuno – sonrió malicioso mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por toda la intimidad de la reina por sobre la pieza húmeda.

\- ¡Tonto! – dijo la reina ahogando un gemido, mientras se humedecía los labios y respiraba a fondo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó riendo mientras continuaba pasando sus dedos con la misma lentitud arriba y abajo.

\- Es-estás-jugando sucio – dijo pausadamente, jalando un poco de aire entre los dientes.

\- ¿Yo, Amor? Pero si me dijiste que tomara desayuno y eso hago – le susurró al oído y sintió el algodón de la pieza íntima mojarse al instante – Una delicia – rió.

La morena se sonrojó al sentir su propia humedad resbalar al momento que él le hablaba con esa voz tan sexy y la tocaba, se sentó casi al ras de la mesa y movió las caderas involuntariamente.

-Regina! – el príncipe suspiró al sentirla restregarse en su miembro aún cubierto y comenzó a distribuir besos por los hombros y la piel de sus pechos que el brasier impertinente dejaba a la vista. Usando dos dedos presionó el clítoris de su morena, aún por encima y volvió a realizar círculos.

La morena rodó los ojos de placer, el presionó más y aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos, llevó su mano izquierda a la espalda femenina y como si de un experto se tratase desabrochó el brasier con una mano al primer intento, de inmediato palpó el seno izquierdo y sus dedos se movieron más rápido mientras jugaba con el pezón erecto. Regina se movió de placer y gimió despacio manteniendo los ojos cerrados y sintiendo las caricias.

-¡Oh David...Cielos!

\- ¿Te gusta eh? – peguntó acariciando esta vez todo el sexo de la morena, por la lubricación femenina la humedad ya era perceptible hasta en sus dedos.

\- Sii… sii, pero me estás torturando Mmmmh – murmuró ella y el príncipe rio, bajó la mano que masajeaba su seno y acarició su muslo.

\- Me pasaría todo el día acariciándote y viviría feliz de la vida – susurró con la respiración entrecortada y luego le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndola erizarse toda, la reina enterró sus uñas en la piel de la espalda masculina y David cerró los ojos fuertemente.

\- Oh Davidddd – el príncipe rio, estaba encantado de tenerla literalmente en sus manos. Con la mano izquierda movió hacia un lado la pieza íntima y pasó sus dedos por la húmeda y sensible piel femenina.

\- David… Yo… yo te juro que voy a vengar… - dijo entrecortada y fue interrumpida al sentir los grandes dedos del príncipe ser penetrados en su intimidad y ser retirados rápidamente – Mmmmh – gimió y cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo.

\- Ups… - rio llevando los dedos hasta su boca, lamiendo y saboreándolos, estos estaban impregnados del delicioso sabor de su morena y no podía ser desperdiciado. Ella siguió sus movimientos con la mirada y la boca entreabierta, el príncipe era un pervertido y todo lo que hacía la excitaba.

\- El mejor sabor para probar en el desayuno – murmuró en su oído y volvió a introducir sus dedos en ella, los curvó y la vio arquear la espalda.

\- David me estás matando… - dijo mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el cabello masculino y el no paraba de besar y dejar preciosos "chupones" por todo el cuello y pecho femenino, Regina estaba muy caliente, sentía su sexo casi palpitar sobre los dedos del pervertido rubio.

Y así sin retirar los dedos de dentro de ella, el príncipe con su brazo libre la abrazó y la hizo colocar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, la alzó hasta estar sentado en la silla más cercana y aceleró los movimientos de vaivén, curvándolos y tocando el punto más sensible de la morena. La reina gemía altísimo pues ya era casi imposible reprimir sus lloriqueos y jadeos excitantes, tenía las mejillas coloradas y sentía su cuerpo vibrar, su orgasmo estaba muy cerca y estaba ansiosa por alcanzarlo, lo necesitaba, ya no podía aguantar más, clavó sus uñas esta vez en los hombros del rubio y comenzó a moverse adelante y atrás penetrándose sola – el príncipe rio y retiró sus dedos.

-Mmmhh – gimió frustrada y lo miró furiosísima - _él no podía estar haciendo aquello, No, no y no, no podía dejarla a puertas de un maravilloso orgasmo_ – ¡Maldita sea David Nolan, vuelve a colocar esos dedos ahí! – le dijo entre dientes y le golpeó el hombro sin medir su fuerza.

\- Ollee Aushhh

\- ¡Que coloques los dedos dije! – Susurró entre dientes, el pudor en Regina Mills había desaparecido y ahora era nada más y nada menos que una mujer lujuriosa, frustrada y furiosa, el príncipe soltó una carcajada y mientras reía la miró, su rostro estaba rojísimo, algunos cabellos estaban pegados al sudor de su frente y sus pezones erectos lo llamaban por atención - ¡No te rías! – el príncipe levantó una ceja, la reina lo miró furiosa y luego bajó su vista a la entrepierna masculina y sin esperar nada, llevó rápidamente sus manos al cierre del pantalón, metió su mano, deslizó el bóxer y extrajo su miembro por el agujero que dejaba la cremallera abierta del pantalón.

\- ¡Re-Regina!

\- Vas a acabar con lo que empezaste – dijo mientras masajeaba el miembro del rubio de arriba abajo muy rápido

\- ¡Carajo Regina! – Dijo el príncipe mientras la cogía de la cintura y observaba sus ojos llenos de deseo y pasión – Ufff Belleza – susurró y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás gruñendo el nombre de su morena.

\- Has dejado excitada a la Reina, Principito – dijo mordiéndose el labio y pasando su pulgar por el glande, sintiéndolo derramar líquido pre seminal, acto que la hizo sonreír. Su mirada iba del rostro masculino al grueso miembro entre sus manos.

\- ¡Mierda! – el príncipe quitó las delicadas manos de Regina, la tomó de la cintura y la volvió a cargar hasta colocarla nuevamente sentada sobre la isla de la cocina.

\- ¡Ayyy! – gritó enojada, ese príncipe la había interrumpido de nuevo, justo cuando creyó que se vengaría de la misma forma como lo había hecho él, torturándolo con las manos, él la había cargado.

Ella había querido llevarlo al borde y cuando estuviera a punto, soltarlo, para que sintiera lo que era dejarte con un orgasmo a puertas; pero cuando sintió su trasero sobre la isla nuevamente y lo miró a los ojos, dejó toda venganza atrás, estaba excitadísimo y ella también, en lo único que pensó, era en que lo quería dentro Ya!

Se quitó la camisa, y el brasier que colgando solamente estorbaba y él bajó por completo su pantalón y luego su bóxer, su miembro estaba durísimo y muy erecto, las venas eran notorias en él, lo acarició un par de veces, abrió las piernas de la morena, volvió a colocar de lado la pieza íntima y la penetró de una sola embestida.

\- ¡Ohhh Carajo! – gruñó el príncipe y la morena gritó su nombre, buscó sus labios y la besó con fervor.

Ella colocó ambas manos en el rostro del príncipe, acariciándolo, besándolo y moviéndose desesperada para que él también lo hiciera, el príncipe apretó sus senos y ella se separó de sus labios para poder gemir.

-¡David ya muévete por Dios! – El príncipe extrajo su miembro, le quitó la pieza íntima, abrió sus piernas, bajó su rostro hasta estar entre ellas y lamió su sexo completamente mojado – Daviiiiiiiiiiiddd.

\- Ahora si Reinita… - dijo completamente loco de deseo. Ninguno de los dos podía esperar más, y sin apartar la vista de los ojos que tanto amaba la volvió a penetrar.

Ambos gimieron al sentir el pulsar mutuo de ambos sexos.

El rubio la abrazó colocando los brazos de ella en su cuello y los suyos por debajo y con sus cabezas pegadas una contra la otra y sin dejar de mirarla, empezó a moverse adelante y atrás respirando profundamente y reprimiendo gemidos.

La reina contrajo su sexo arrancando un gemido ronco del príncipe, él cerró los ojos, la abrazó con más fuerza contra sí y aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos. El sonido del sexo mojado de la reina siendo penetrado fuerte y duro por él, junto con sus respiraciones entrecortadas era el único sonido presente en esa cocina.

La reina enterró su rostro en el hombro del rubio, cerró los ojos y gimió altísimo, él se mordió el labio inferior y la penetro mucho más rápido mientras acariciaba la piel desnuda de su espalda, ella entrelazó sus piernas en su cintura haciendo la presión justa y necesaria que quería.

-¡Oh Daviiid! – la voz de la morena salió en un susurro casi mudo, él sonrió y besó su cuello sin dar tregua a sus estocadas profundas.

\- ¡Deliciosamente apretada Cariño! – susurró en su oído y la sintió apretar más las piernas a su alrededor, delicadamente la jaló más hacia él y la acostó en la isla de la cocina sin salir de dentro de ella, algunos platos de porcelana cayeron y se rompieron pero en ese momento a ninguno le importó, flexionó las piernas femeninas y colocándolas sobre la isla las mantuvo alejadas y en aquella posición volvió a moverse con intensidad dentro de ella.

Regina sentía que iba a morir de placer, sentía el miembro de su amado latir en el fondo de su sexo. David mantuvo un ritmo intenso y frecuente, uso una mano para acariciar y presionarle el clítoris haciendo círculos constantes. Este acto envió ondas de placer visibles en la morena quien arqueaba el cuerpo y apretaba los propios senos por no tener en que descargar lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Ahiii Davidd ahiii Mmmmh – murmuró jalando fuertemente el aire entre sus dientes en cuanto cerraba los ojos y su cuerpo temblaba sintiendo su tan deseado orgasmo aproximarse al igual que el de el rubio.

Él sintió que la reina estaba muy próxima y para su suerte él también lo estaba. Aumentó al máximo sus penetraciones, en pocos minutos el acto sexual no pudo ser más soportado por la pareja y juntos llegaron al clímax.

La morena arqueó su espalda explotando en un orgasmo largo y placeroso alrededor del miembro de su príncipe.

-Oh David… - Gimió contrayendo su sexo a tal medida que el miembro del rubio escapo de su interior haciendo que un poco de sus fluidos salieran disparados y ensuciaran el abdomen de la morena.

\- Mierda, Cariño, discúlpame, discúlpame… - se pronunció de inmediato el príncipe con la respiración entrecortada al ver lo que había hecho en su bella enamorada.

Regina miró su abdomen y la parte inferior de sus pechos y rio

-¡Que Mala puntería David! – exclamó y volvió a reír, el príncipe sonrió moviendo la cabeza para ambos lados, se curvó hacia delante, tomó sus manos y la hizo sentar mientras la besaba, la reina retribuyó apasionadamente colocando la mano en el rostro de él, sentía sus piernas temblar en demasía.

Cuando sintieron sus cuerpos relajar un poco, el rubio terminó el beso con una leve mordida en el labio inferior de la morena que aún tenía su cuerpo vibrando, ella volvió a mirar su abdomen y se dispuso a bajar para ir a tomar un baño.

-Maravilla de desayuno – dijo el príncipe mirándola burlón, la reina rio y trató de empujarlo.

\- Sí perfecto - dijo y sonrió, se acercó para picotear los labios de su amor y bajó de un salto de la isla. Apenas puso los pies en el suelo sintió que se caería, sus piernas no paraban de temblar y el príncipe la sostuvo de la cintura en medio de una risa.

\- ¿No puedes caminar Baby? – la reina se giró y lo miró rojísima, el príncipe aprovechó para besarla una vez más, pero ella palmeó su mano que la tenía sujeta de la cintura.

\- David cállate, Y para que lo sepas sí puedo caminar, ahora suéltame que debo ir a bañarme – volvió a palmear su mano y el príncipe la soltó en medio de una risa, ella se agachó, recogió su ropa y se dirigió casi cojeando a las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de ambos, el príncipe la siguió pero ella lo detuvo a medio camino – ¡David No! – Llevó su mano frente a su pecho deteniendo el caminar del rubio - Yo voy a ir a bañarme, tu quédate aquí recogiendo todo ese desorden – señaló la isla de la cocina y los platos y tazas rotas en el suelo y sirve y toma tu desayuno, Yo ya regreso para desayunar y que tu vayas a ducharte.

\- Pero Amor… bañémonos juntos.

\- No David - contestó la morena, se puso de puntillas y besó los labios del príncipe – Sí nos bañamos juntos, nunca vamos a salir de casa, has lo que te dije, yo ya regreso, Ok?

\- Bien – dijo el rubio y se giró hacia el desorden, la reina soltó una risita al verlo, su espalda parecía un sillón donde unos gatos habían afilado sus garras - ¡David!...

\- Humm? – dijo el rubio.

\- Te Amo, ha sido un desayuno delicioso - Se mordió el labio.

\- Te Amo también – dijo el príncipe, la reina se volvió y subió las escaleras llevando consigo una hermosísima sonrisa, sonrisa que reflejaba amor y satisfacción.

….Y así empezó la mañana de los oficialmente enamorados.

 **-EC-**

Luego de desayunar correctamente decidieron que pasarían el día recorriendo Manhattan y sus alrededores, lo primero que hicieron fue visitar la Estatua de la libertad, David quiso llevar a Regina al mirador pero para su mala suerte las entradas estaban agotadas, la reina trató de tranquilizarlo y decirle que no se preocupara que tal vez en otra oportunidad sería, pero a pesar de ello, él se sintió frustrado por no poder regalarle aquello.

Almorzaron en un restaurant que tenía una vista estupenda de la estatua, cuando terminaron hablaron de diversas cosas y aunque no lo querían fue inevitable no hablar del trabajo.

La tarde la pasaron en Times Square, visitaron diversas tiendas y Regina aprovechó para comprar diversas cosas tanto para ella, David, Azul, Henry y algunas cositas para Violet. Compró tantas cosas que al pobre de David no le cabían en las manos, así que entre risas tuvieron que regresar hasta el auto que habían alquilado para guardarlas, una vez que hicieron eso y volvieron a encargar el auto en un estacionamiento cercano visitaron el Museo de Cera en donde aprovecharon para fotografiarse con diversos personajes del cine y la música, esta visita fue muy rápida pues ya tenían entradas compradas para ver Wicked en Broadway.

La reina había leído el libro de Gregory Maguiere y definitivamente era muy diferente a la historia de su media hermana, sabía que el musical también lo sería pero a pesar de ello insistió a David que ese era el musical que quería ver.

Luego de la inmensa fila fuera del teatro, la pareja ocupó sus ubicaciones, que no eran las últimas, ni las primeras, pero eran un excelente lugar desde donde se podía observar el escenario completo, de pronto se escuchó la tercera llamada y la función empezó.

Las actuaciones de Idina Menzel y Kristin Chenoweth eran maravillosas e impecables y ni hablar de sus voces e interpretación.

 ** _Are people born wicked?_**

 ** _Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?_**

Regina frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras, miró a David y el la miró a ella, ambos estaban sorprendidos con aquellas preguntas, en un cerrar de ojos el show les mostró la adolescencia y juventud de la bruja y de pronto el primer acto dio por finalizado con una canción maravillosa, ocasionando que los espectadores se pusieran de pie y aplaudieran eufóricos. El telón se cerró.

 ** _Something has changed within me_**

 ** _Something is not the same_**

 ** _I'm through with playing by the rules_**

 ** _Of someone else's game_**

 ** _Too late for second-guessing_**

 ** _Too late to go back to sleep_**

 ** _It's time to trust my instincts_**

 ** _Close my eyes and leap!_**

 ** _It's time to try defying gravity_**

 ** _I think I'll try defying gravity_**

 ** _And you can't pull me down._**

-¿Soy yo, o esta obra me está permitiendo ver mi vida como espectador? – preguntó algo contrariada.

\- ¿Por eso querías verla, Hermosa?

\- No, no tenía ni idea – contestó la reina.

\- Ahí está amor, ya va a empezar de nuevo – dijo el príncipe cuando escuchó la tercera llamada y el telón se volvía a abrir.

La historia de la bruja siguió contándose y Regina iba viendo su vida en paralelo junto a la de la protagonista, de pronto sintió su ser estremecer cuando Elphaba se convierte en malvada y con el corazón roto y furiosa por la muerte de su amado canta:

 ** _"No good deed goes unpunished, That's my new creed"_**

El corazón de la reina latió veloz al verse reflejada en el personaje y no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima resbalase por su rostro, el príncipe se dio cuenta y apretó su mano derecha, ella no pronunció ninguna palabra y continuó mirando la obra, casi cuarenta minutos después dio por finalizada y los asistentes fueron dejando uno a uno sus asientos.

David y Regina salieron del teatro y se dirigieron al estacionamiento por el coche, todo el trayecto hasta allá el príncipe notó lo callada y sensible que estaba la reina.

-¿Bonita, estás bien? – preguntó deteniéndose frente a ella, la reina aún pensativa se recostó en un poste de alumbrado público.

\- Si, es solo que la obra me trajo tantos recuerdos que… - suspiró y se cruzó de brazos – Creí que ya tenía superado el hecho de que ninguna persona se vuelve fría casualmente… Y no es que justifique las cosas que hice años atrás pero, me da mucho coraje que existan personas que se aprovechan de nuestro miedo, coraje y dolor para arrastrarnos hacia la oscuridad.

\- El mal no nace con la persona, el mal se hace y muchas veces nos lo es empujado.

\- Sí lo sé, y sé que también depende de nosotros elegir el camino que debemos seguir, pero ¿cómo actuar correctamente cuando todo lo que ves a tu alrededor no es otra cosa que oscuridad? En esos momentos es mucho más fácil caer en ella que perdonar o pedir perdón… - se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo puso a un lado mientras volvía a respirar frustrada - Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan débil…

\- Regina…

\- Es que David si tan sólo hubiera escogido lo correcto…

\- Amor eso ya pasó, todo lo que hiciste y viviste, debe quedarse donde está, en el pasado y yo sé, entiendo que es difícil olvidarlo, pero porque mejor no intentas verlo de otro modo… ¿sabes que creo? – Preguntó el rubio luego de besar su frente – Creo que todo en la vida, al igual que todo lo que hacemos, así como las decisiones que tomamos pasan porque tienen que pasar, ya sean buenas o malas, estas cosas siempre nos llevan a algo – la reina continuaba cruzada de brazos escuchándolo - …Y algunas veces nos llevan a ALGUIEN – Ella sonrió.

\- A Henry, a Azul y a Ti - dijo arrugando la nariz - Nunca imaginé que la vida me llevaría a ti. Y tienes razón, tal vez fueron las decisiones que tomé en el momento, mis acciones…

\- Nuestra Acciones – dijo el príncipe, recordando la noche de copas.

\- Sí, también NUESTRAS acciones – dijo un poco sonrojada, el príncipe le acarició una mejilla - Las cuales no fueron las correctas, pero me llevaron a Ti, y estamos juntos y eso es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida – ella se acercó al príncipe y acarició su nariz con la suya.

\- Fuiste la persona correcta en el momento equivocado y ahora eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado. Te Amo Regina Mills.

\- También Te Amo David Nolan - la reina se puso de puntillas y lo besó manifestando todo su amor y su felicidad en ese instante, poco a poco y con algunos piquitos se fueron separando.

\- Dicen que las Reinas Malvadas son las princesas que nunca fueron rescatadas.

\- Tú me rescataste David. Tú eres el Príncipe Azul que lo hizo y ahora sé que no importa el tiempo que haya tardado para que sucediera, ni las circunstancias que lo llevaron a que lo hicieras, sólo sé que soy feliz que lo hayas hecho y mucho más feliz aún que hayas sido Tú el que lo hizo.

El príncipe entrelazó sus dedos a los femeninos y juntos entraron al estacionamiento para sacar el auto, eran las 6 y 30 de la tarde, buena hora para regresar a casa y así evitar el tráfico de la gran manzana.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de playa, Regina preparó una comida rápida para David, ella no quiso comer nada, se conformó sólo con tomar una taza de té filtrante, unas tostadas integrales y luego fueron a la cama.

-Ojalá y esto no se terminara mañana – dijo el príncipe con cierto aire de frustración en la voz.

\- Sí, yo tampoco quiero que esto acabe, si no tuviéramos responsabilidades en el trabajo, me quedaría muchos días más aquí, me ha gustado mucho este lugar.

Regina y David estaban acostados, el príncipe la tenía abrazada mientras conversaban y esperaban que el sueño llegara a ellos. Él se acercó y la besó en los labios, se separó unos centímetros y la observó unos instantes mientras ella acariciaba los músculos de su abdomen.

-Regina…

\- Uhmm? – preguntó la Reina levantando el rostro, el príncipe le acarició una mejilla y se detuvo un momento más en la cicatriz sobre su labio.

\- ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? – la reina se llevó la mano a la cicatriz.

\- Cierta vez cuando era niña, debo haber tenid años, no recuerdo exactamente cuántos… – dijo mientras recordaba – hice una pequeña locura – rodó los ojos, en medio de una risa mientras jugaba con el dije de faro – Estaba aburrida de estar encerrada en casa, así que le pedí a Sophia y Millet las hijas de la cocinera que por favor me llevaran al pueblo, teníamos casi las mismas edades y solíamos jugar a escondidas, yo quería saber cómo era caminar y pasear libre por el pueblo sin estar en un carruaje y jugar sin necesidad de preocuparme porque mamá se enojara por ensuciar los vestidos, así que aprovechamos que iban a ir al mercado por unas cosas, me prestaron uno de sus vestidos y zapatos y me uní a ellas.

 ** _Inicio del Flashback_**

 _-¿Gina estás segura? – preguntó la mayor de las hermanas con cierto temor y sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás mientras terminaba de trenzar el cabello de la princesa._

 _\- Síi So, quiero ir - susurró la morena._

 _\- Si tu madre se entera que te llevamos, mamá estaría en problemas – dijo Sophia atando la trenza de Regina con una cinta celeste._

 _\- Si ustedes no dicen nada, no se enterará – dijo la pequeña morena colocándose de frente a su amiga, mientras se cubría la cabeza y parte del rostro con la pashmina de la menor._

 _\- No seas aguafiestas So, no vamos a demorar y nos vamos a portar bien, ¿verdad Gina? – dijo la pequeña Millet mientras tomaba la mano de la morena_

 _\- Sí So, te prometemos que nos portaremos bien._

 _\- Bien – dijo la mayor ocasionando un gritito de alegría de parte de las menores._

 _\- ¿cómo me veo? – preguntó la princesa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

 _\- Como que estás muy peinada – dijo Millet en medio de una risa, la pequeña Gina se descubrió el rostro, sacó unos cuantos cabellos de la trenza perfecta y sonrió._

 _\- ¿Y así?_

 _\- Mucho mejor – contestaron las hermanas al unísono levantando la mano y mostrando un pulgar arriba._

 _\- ¿Entonces nos vamos?_

 _\- Siii_

 _Las tres niñas lograron salir de casa sin ser vistas por los padres de la princesa, todo el camino hasta el mercado se la pasaron jugando, riendo y cantando, después de mucho tiempo Regina volvía a disfrutar de su niñez, se sintió libre y muy feliz._

 _-So, So, hay feria en la plaza – gritó eufórica la pequeña Millet – puedo llevar a Gina para que vea por favor, por favor, por favor? – suplicó._

 _\- Está bien, vayan pero no se alejen mucho, en un ratito les doy el alcance en la tienda de juguetes de felpa, compro unas cosas más y voy para allá._

 _\- Bienn – dijo la menor mientras corría arrastrando del brazo a Regina que reía a carcajadas por la felicidad de su amiga._

 _\- Yo cuido de las manzanas Soo – dijo la pequeña morena mientras levantaba la pequeña canastita._

 _Como todos los años, la feria había traído diversas atracciones y lo que más entusiasmaba a los niños era el show de títeres._

 _-Y ahí saldrá un Dragón… y luego a la doncella la salvará el forastero – susurraba la pequeña Millet a Gina, quien miraba muy entusiasmada pero en silencio el show, mientras comía y saboreaba una manzana._

 _\- Al final el forastero será un príncipe... y entonces la doncella…_

 _\- Milii, no le arruines el show a Gina – le susurró la mayor y la codeó un tantito._

 _\- Lo siento – susurró en medio de una risita._

 _Cuando el Show terminó las niñas salieron a la plaza y mientras comentaban y reían sobre los títeres se dirigieron a la fuente._

 _-¡Es una campesina, es una campesina! – gritaron en medio de risas y burlas unos niños, quienes las rodeaban y no dejaban de reír mientras las señalaban. Las tres pequeñas los miraron ofendidísimas y Regina se preparó para decir quién era en verdad, ella no iba a permitir que de la nada, tres maleducados y malcriados niños la molestasen y mucho menos molestasen a sus amigas que muy amablemente se habían ofrecido a sacarla a pasear._

 _Se detuvo para mirarlos muy molesta y algo que no esperaba sucedió._

 _Una roca fue directo a su rostro, lastimándola y haciendo que cayera sentada_

 _-¡Es una campesina, es una campesina! – continuaron riendo los niños, mientras se alejaban riendo y corriendo a esconderse._

 _\- ¡Ginaaa! – dijo la niña mayor sentándose en el suelo para ayudar a su amiga, la pequeña morena levantó el rostro y retiró la mano con la que se había estado cubriendo, sus ojitos marrones estaban llorosos y no pudo aguantar más, las lágrimas cayeron una tras otra cuando vio su mano empapada de sangre._

 _\- Duele – dijo entre lágrimas – Duele Mucho._

 _Mientras la pequeña Millet abrazaba a su amiga, la niña mayor mojó un poco de su pashmina con el agua de la fuente y le limpió la sangre que no paraba de brotar del labio superior derecho de la morenita._

 _-Me Duele So, me duele._

 _\- Gina vamos a casa, mamá sabrá que hacer… - la ayudó a ponerse de pie y juntas caminaron de regreso a la finca, Regina no paraba de llorar y Sophia se paraba de rato en rato para limpiarle la sangre del rostro._

 _Cuando llegaron a la finca Mills ingresaron por la puerta de la servidumbre, quisieron ir hasta la cocina, pero Cora las esperaba en el patio cruzada de brazos, furiosa y caminando de un lado a otro._

 _\- ¡¿Qué haces vestida así?!_

 _\- Madre – susurró Regina y lloró mucho más al ver a su madre furiosísima. En ningún momento quitó la mano de su rostro, impidiendo de esta manera que Cora viese el corte en su labio._

 _\- ¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste Regina?! ¡¿Por qué estás vestida como una criada?!_

 _\- Madre, yo solo fui con las niñas…_

 _\- ¡Quítate la mano de la boca!_

 _\- No Madre._

 _\- ¡Regina, quítate la mano de la boca!_

 _\- Madre, yo… - dijo entre lágrimas la pequeña._

 _Llena de cólera Cora se acercó hasta su hija y de un tirón le descubrió el rostro._

 _-Ayyy Mamaaaaa_

 _\- Donde diablos te metiste Niña Tonta, TE HAS MALOGRADO EL ROSTRO – le gritó mientras observaba la herida._

 _\- Yo sólo quería jugar con las niñas en la plaza – contestó entre sollozos, su madre miró detrás de Regina y observó a las dos menores quienes permanecían tomadas de la mano, quietas y asustadas. Cora se puso de pie y sin decir una palabra la tomó del antebrazo y la arrastró consigo hacia las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de la menor. Las niñas quisieron seguir a su amiga, pero Cora las detuvo._

 _\- Ustedes Dos a la cocina ¡ahora! – dijo sin dejar de jalonear a su hija, las dos pequeñas corrieron a donde les fue ordenado._

 _\- A la bañera Regina – Indicó Cora apenas ingresaron al dormitorio de la menor._

 _\- Pe-pero me duele madre – dijo Regina llevándose una mano hasta la herida y siseando al instante por el dolor y el ardor._

 _\- ¡A la bañera!_

 _\- Madre…_

 _\- Escúchame bien, Niña tonta – se agachó hasta estar a su tamaño – Quisiste ir a la plaza, No?, pues bien, ahí tienes tu merecido, eso es lo que ganan las niñitas desobedientes y malcriadas como Tú, Ahora, no quiero escucharte y mucho menos verte llorar, por algo que tú te lo ganaste solita - se puso de pie – ¡Ve a bañarte! – la menor cabizbaja y aun llorando se dirigió hasta el baño, cuando estuvo por entrar preguntó._

 _\- ¿Y papi?_

 _\- ¡Dije, que entraras a bañarte Regina!, ¿Acaso eres sorda? – sin decir una palabra más la pequeña morena hizo caso a su madre._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

-Nunca más supe de Sophia, Millet y su madre, Cora las echó de la finca – terminó de contar la reina aún con la mano en la cicatriz. David le retiró la mano con cuidado y le besó la cicatriz.

\- Siento mucho lo que te pasó – la reina sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

\- Ya no importa David, eso fue hace mucho – el príncipe la atrajo un poco más a sus brazos y la besó tiernamente, cuando se separaron, ella se cubrió la boca y bostezó

\- Estoy muy cansada.

\- Entonces durmamos Preciosa, mañana es nuestro último día acá, y quiero que lo disfrutemos al máximo – se estiró y apagó las lamparitas de la mesa de noche, tanto la del lado de Regina como la de su lado, la abrazó por la cintura y dejó un beso en su mejilla - Buenas Noches.

\- Buenas Noches David.

La luna los acompañó y veló sus sueños, mientras a lo lejos la luz del faro guiaba y señalaba el camino a los navegantes nocturnos.

 **-EC-**

 ** _Al día siguiente._**

Como todas las mañanas de verano en Nueva York, ese día amaneció con un resplandeciente sol, por lo cual Regina le dijo a David que quería pasar su último día de cortas vacaciones en la playa, y así lo hicieron, desayunaron y casi a las 10 de la mañana salieron a la playa.

-David, ¿podrías quitar esa cara de amargado por favor? – dijo entre dientes la morena, sentada al borde de la tumbona mientras se untaba bloqueador en piernas, brazos, rostro y parte de su pecho.

\- Regina, ¡caray!, sabes que te Amo y todo pero… - miró a su derecha y luego a su izquierda, cambiando su rostro a furioso cuando algunas miradas varoniles se dirigían a su chica – ¿No crees que esa ropa de baño es muy sugerente?

En esta ocasión la reina había optado por usar una ropa de baño de una sola pieza, era de color guinda y tenía un escote profundo y llamativo que dejaba a muestra cierta parte de sus senos.

\- David Basta, cambia esa cara de celoso y mejor ayúdame a colocarme el bloqueador a la espalda – dijo la reina entregándole el bloqueador en las manos al rubio, se acostó bocabajo en la tumbona, bajó las tiras de la ropa de baño y se colocó el cabello a un lado.

El príncipe aguantó un gruñido, volvió a mirar hacia los

costados y se colocó un poco de bloqueador en una mano y comenzó a untarlo en la espalda femenina.

Por detrás la ropa de baño a Regina le quedaba muy bien, abrazaba perfectamente su precioso trasero, dejando a la vista sus firmes y bellos glúteos, éstos que eran los culpables del babear de muchos de los varones presentes.

-Gracias Amor - dijo la reina cuando vio que el rubio colocó el frasco del bloqueador a su lado derecho, se volvió a subir las tiras de la ropa de baño y se sentó en la tumbona nuevamente – Ven, ahora es mi turno de colocarte el bloqueador, acuéstate – el príncipe se quitó la camiseta y se acostó en su tumbona, Regina se dedicó a colocarle el bloqueador – Ahora siéntate, debo colocarte un poco en el rostro y el pecho, no quiero que luego parezcas camarón – el príncipe contuvo una carcajada y se dejó consentir por su reina – Listo Principito ya estas – colocó el frasco en la tumbona, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó a él para besarlo.

\- No estés celoso, ¿sí?, no estaremos mucho tiempo en la playa, dentro de poco tenemos que ir a bañarnos, alistar nuestras cosas y salir rumbo a Burlington – picoteó sus labios – Te Amo – el príncipe la abrazó por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas.

\- Ok, ok, no me pondré celoso – respiró exageradamente un par de veces, causándole una sonora risa a la reina – Pero si alguno de los tipos que están a nuestros lados, osa mirar mucho más de lo que debe…

\- ¡David!

\- Ok, Ok – contestó el príncipe.

\- Ahora párate, quiero entrar al mar y que me des mis últimas clases de natación - el príncipe sonrió.

\- ¿Sigues con eso?

\- Por su puesto

\- Esta bien Preciosa, vamos – se puso de pie y de la mano se dirigieron al mar y David no pasó desapercibidas las miradas de los varones, Regina se sintió algo incómoda también y por un momento se maldijo por haber elegido esa ropa de baño, podía sentir las miradas tanto de hombres como mujeres clavadas en su trasero. Rodó los ojos, abrazó al príncipe por la cintura e ingresaron al mar.

Regina volvió a practicar como flotar y David le enseñó algunos trucos básicos de natación, estuvieron en el mar cerca de 20 minutos, luego de ello fueron y descansaron recostados en las tumbonas.

Una hora más tarde, Regina ingresó a la casa, debía tomar un baño y alistar su equipaje, David se quedó fuera ingresando las tumbonas playeras y haciendo unas llamadas a los dueños de la casa, pidió que por favor les prepararan algo ligero para almorzar y que lo trajeran en un par de horas.

-¿Regina? – la llamó el rubio apenas puso un pie en la habitación.

\- Aquí amor, Ven - Contestó la reina desde el baño, el príncipe entró al pequeño cuarto y se encontró con la reina envuelta en una toalla blanca con su cabello recién lavado y recogido en un moño algo despeinado, estaba sentada al borde de la bañera de hidromasaje colocando sales y perfumes en ella.

\- No me puedo ir sin al menos haberla usado una vez – sonrió emocionada, se quitó la toalla y completamente desnuda se la entregó en las manos, el príncipe tragó en seco y la observó ingresar a la bañera.

\- Ven David, No te quedes ahí parado. Acompáñame – por supuesto que el rubio no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de bañarse con su reina, se desnudó ahí mismo, arrojó su ropa en un rincón, ingresó y se colocó detrás de ella - ¿No es perfecto?

\- Lo es Bonita - respondió el príncipe mientras le acomodaba algunos cabellos que se le habían escapado del moño a la morena.

La reina suspiró relajándose en el agua calientita y se colocó más atrás para recostarse en él. David por su parte pasó sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura femenina y se apoyó en su hombro.

-Desearía que esto durase una vida entera David - Se pronunció la morena en un susurro y cerró los ojos, mientras disfrutaba del relajante baño y las caricias del rubio en su abdomen.

\- También yo, Preciosa – besó su cuello y ella sonrió aun de ojos cerrados – pero por el momento, nos queda disfrutar de estas últimas horas de relax – besó su mejilla y luego sus hombros.

\- Tienes razón, Disfrutemos - Dijo la reina, giró su rostro buscándolo para un beso y el la atendió al instante, trazó el labio inferior femenino con la lengua antes de invadir su boca y luego la besó de la forma que a ella le gustaba, apasionado y sensual.

A medida que el beso se fue intensificando la reina sintió las manos de David subir por su abdomen y acariciar sus senos levemente, ella llevo sus manos sobre las de él y lo guió para que la acariciara, mientras gemía y disfrutaba de las sensaciones gustosas que su príncipe le proporcionaba.

Los pezones de la reina se encontraban ya erectos y sensibles y el príncipe aprovechó para juguetear y pellizcar.

En determinado momento la reina se giró de cuerpo entero y lo besó apasionadamente, las manos masculinas ahora recorrían sus muslos, espalda y cintura, mientras las femeninas se perdían entre los cortos cabellos de la nunca del príncipe.

Ambos ansiaban por más, a pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, ese contacto no parecía ser suficiente. La reina entre besos y mordidas que dejaba en cuello y hombros del príncipe, descendió su mano hasta encontrar el miembro erecto de su amado, sin esperar nada, comenzó a masturbarlo bajo el agua.

Él, excitado por las caricias que las suaves manos de su morena realizaban, llevó ambas manos hasta sus nalgas y la trajo un poquito más, garantizando de esta manera que ella no soltara su endurecido miembro y el comenzará a presionar y juguetear con su pequeño y excitado manojo de nervios.

-OHH – gimió la morena y se separó un poco de él, cuando sintió el dedo masculino tantear su pequeña entrada – ¡Davidd!

\- Eso Regina – le susurró el príncipe mientras apretaba los dientes, le besaba el cuello y seguía masturbándola.

La reina empuñó el miembro del príncipe con su dedo pulgar e índice de la mano derecha y comenzó a torturarlo con movimientos precisos y certeros de arriba abajo, el rubio al sentir aquello, ingresó su dedo medio en el interior femenino y comenzó a torturarla de la misma forma como ella lo venía haciendo sacando y metiendo lentamente, curvando de vez en cuando para tocar su punto especial y presionando su clítoris hinchado y rosado bajo el agua y la espuma de las sales hidratantes.

-Eso mi Amor Mmmgh – dijo la morena mirándolo a los ojos, el príncipe se agachó tantito y le besó el cuello, ella gimió quedito.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó el príncipe sin dejar de penetrarla ahora con dos dedos.

\- Síii, David Mmmhhg y ¿A ti? – preguntó entre jadeos la morena.

\- Me encanta morena, tienes unas manos deliciosas y delicadas – ella sonrió y se mordió el labio aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos sobre el grueso y largo miembro de su rubio encantador.

\- CARAJO REGINA! - dijo el príncipe colocando la cabeza hacia atrás, al sentir el pulgar de la morena rozarle el glande, movimiento que ocasionó que el sacara sus dedos del interior femenino, llevara sus manos a las nalgas de Regina y ella gimiera frustrada.

\- Davidddd por favor, te necesito! – dijo la morena acercándose mucho más a él y pasando sus piernas por encima de las masculinas casi sentándose en su regazo, mientras besaba su pecho desnudo y mojado.

El príncipe llevó sus manos hasta acariciarle las mejillas y la acercó para besarla, ella aprovechó el momento para balancearse y restregarse en el duro miembro del rubio.

-Ohh, OHH ok, espera, espera…

\- Necesito que me tomes Ya, ¡David por favor! – dijo la morena sin dejar de moverse inquieta sobre él.

El Agua de la bañera empezó a desbordarse, debido a los movimientos descontrolados de la reina.

David al ver su desesperación y al sentir la propia, la tomó de la cintura, la levantó un poquito y guió su miembro hasta su pequeña y estrecha entrada. La reina no podía esperar más y se sentó sobre él, gritando su nombre en el proceso.

-Ahhhhh Daviddd.

El la sostuvo de las caderas, evitando que se moviera un ratito y volvió a colocar la cabeza hacia atrás por unos segundos, volvió hacia el frente y la miró.

-¡Mierda Mujer, me vas a matar! – dijo y apretó los dientes controlándose para no embestirla como quería hacerlo en ese momento, rápido y duro.

\- ¡David, po-por favor muévete! – casi lloriqueó mientras besaba su mandíbula y rotaba sus caderas desesperada.

El príncipe no esperó más, le apretó las nalgas y la empujó hacia él, originando que el pequeño botón femenino se rozara con su vientre y que la penetración fuera precisamente donde la reina lo deseaba. ¡Le encantaba cuando se ponía así de caliente y desesperada por él!

-Eso Amoor, ahíii – gimió la morena, mientras se sujetaba de los bordes de la bañera con ambas manos a los costados del príncipe y empezaba a moverse al ritmo que él imponía – Ohhh síi sii Davidd.

\- ¡Eres tan buena! – gruñó entre dientes, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la ayudaba a clavarse en él, la reina se inclinó hacia adelante y el aprovechó para capturar el pezón derecho entre sus labios, lo lamió, jaló un poco y lo soltó para atacar el otro. La reina entrecerró los ojos y pudo sentir sus paredes vaginales empezar a contraerse alrededor del miembro del rubio, señal de que su orgasmo estaba cerca.

David con un poco de dificultad por las deliciosas contracciones que la reina realizaba, pero a la vez excitado y animado por los gritos y jadeos de su reina, llevó una mano a un lado de la bañera para sostenerse y con la otra en la cintura femenina empezó a moverse a un ritmo desenfrenado y delicioso.

Cuando lo sintió embestirla en el centro de su placer, Regina abrió los ojos y luego los labios en una perfecta "O"

-Daviiiiiiiiiiiiddd, es ahíii, amorrrr…OHHHH, no te detengas y sigue golpeando ahí, Síi – se llevó una mano al seno izquierdo y empezó a masajearlo - ¡Ayy Dios! ¡Esto es tan rico! – dijo la reina y arqueó levemente la espalda, tensionando el cuello y colocando la cabeza hacia atrás.

El agua ya estaba fría pero a ninguno les importó y mientras seguía desbordándose de la bañera y el piso del baño se llenaba de espuma y agua, la reina sintió el orgasmo invadirla por completo.

-Oh Dioss, Me vengo David, Me vengo, OHH DIOSSS, OHH DIOS – gritó la reina sin dejar de penetrarse sola.

\- ¡OHH Mierda Regina, Amor de mi vida! – dijo mientras la embestía fuerte y rápido, sintiendo las paredes femeninas apretarlo y casi succionarlo con sus deliciosos espasmos, mientras ella seguía gimiendo y jadeando recostada en su hombro izquierdo producto del reciente orgasmo.

\- ¡Eres Mía – Morena! – Dijo entre dientes y se derramó en su interior - ¡TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMOOO! - gruño y se dejó caer recostado en la bañera, mientras intentaba recuperarse de tan placentero momento y sentía a su preciosa reina descansar sobre él.

Pasaron unos minutos así, en silencio, relajándose y él acariciando su espalda desnuda hasta el inicio de su apetitoso trasero, le apretó un tantito la nalga derecha y la sintió temblar.

-Regina, Amor, vamos ya, el agua está fría – ella levantó el rostro de su cuello y lo miró un tantito con las mejillas sonrosadas y algunos cabellos pegados al rostro. El príncipe sonrió.

Le encantaba lo apasionada, sensual y erótica que se ponía cada vez que tenían sexo, pero amaba su carita de cierta timidez después de haberlo hecho y darse cuenta que había sido bulliciosa y se había dejado llevar por la lujuria y el deseo.

Él la besó en los labios y después la frente, la ayudó a ponerse de pie, salió el primero de la bañera y le alcanzó su salida de baño y una toalla para el cabello, él se colocó otra alrededor de la cintura y la alzó en brazos hasta la cama que compartían para que no pisara el piso mojado.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas más tarde ya con las maletas en el auto y esperando a David que hablaba con los dueños de la casa, la reina bajó del auto, y se recostó en él.

Llevaba lentes de sol y un hermoso vestido de tirantes floreado que el viento de la playa movía de leve.

Observó las olas del mar chocar contra las grandes rocas y el faro a lo lejos ser rodeado por gaviotas.

\- ¿en qué piensa mi hermosa morena? – preguntó el príncipe mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba por detrás. Ella se giró para verlo por unos segundos y luego volvió a dirigir su vista al mar, suspiró algo triste y respondió.

\- En que voy a extrañar este lugar – contestó y colocó sus manos sobre las masculinas.

\- Te prometo que regresaremos – dijo besando su mejilla – Y la próxima vez traeremos a Henry y quizá alguna personita nuestra nos acompañe también – La reina se tensó al instante - ¿Te imaginas un hermoso bebé nuestro, corriendo descalzo por la arena de la playa? – Ella no contestó y tragó en seco.

\- Ehh, Davidd, se hace tarde, si no queremos llegar de madrugada, deberíamos salir de una vez – se giró, le dio un beso en los labios y se subió al coche.

Él la observó, se extrañó un poco pero no dijo nada, se subió también al coche y partió rumbo Vermont.

Hablaron algunas cosas en el camino, pero David pudo sentir lo incómoda que estaba, ella queriendo distraerse un poco prendió la radio, algunas horas después ella se quedó dormida.

* * *

 ** _En Burlington…_**

Con el día de hoy, hacía tres días que no la veía y mucho menos sabía dónde estaba, había ido a buscarla al trabajo, la había esperado por horas y nunca había salido, fue al lugar desde donde la espiaba y ninguna de esas noches las cortinas de su habitación estuvieron abiertas, en las mañanas la esperaba para verla dirigirse al trabajo, pero nunca salió. Estaba furiosísimo la muy puta se había fugado con el rubio, a quien sabe dónde y no sabía si regresaría, porque sí, había ido también hasta el trabajo y departamento de él, pero ni sus luces, él tampoco estaba.

Estaba pensando seriamente atacar a la estúpida de su amiga para obligarle a que le diga dónde diablos se había metido su reina.

Necesitaba videos y fotos nuevas, de ella, desnuda, quería saber en dónde estaba y qué hacía, su mente enferma la deseaba de tal modo que podía sentir la sangre hervir de solo imaginarla follando con el rubio pero a la vez sentía su miembro endurecer pensando en lo estrecha que sería si fuera el quien estuviera dentro en esos momentos - ¡Mierda! – Sabía que estaba enfermo, sabía que estaba enloqueciendo, pero ¡Al carajo todo!, sí era por ella él sabía que estaba bien. Se estaría vengando y a la vez ganando y sacando provecho de cada parte del cuerpo femenino.

¡Estaba desesperado!

Cuando estuvo a punto de tomar el celular para mandar un mensaje de texto y dar aviso de lo que estaba pasando, ocurrió lo que estaba deseando desde hace tres días. La vio abrir las cortinas rápidamente, entreabrir la ventana, quitarse el vestido y dirigirse al baño de la habitación.

Él sonrió, colocó la pantalla en donde aparecía ella bañándose, extrajo su miembro de entre sus pantalones y disfrutó de verla nuevamente, su hermoso cuerpo tenía un color diferente al oliva natural, estaba bronceada y eso le encantó.

* * *

 **Hola Buenas Noches/Días, aquí la segunda parte del capítulo que quedó pendiente.**

 **Muchas Gracias a los que me dejaron sus reviews, aqui, en wattpad y en twitter, ello me ayuda a seguir escribiendo. Muchísimas Gracias en serio :D**

 **Las imágenes de wattpad, no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a los usuarios: Regal_Regina, QueenRegina_08 y Deshayforever, muchas gracias por sus excelentes y hermosos edits, sirvieron de inspiración para este y el capítulo anterior.**

 **Abrazos y buenas vibras.**

 **y como que ya hay mucha felicidad y sexo en la fic, no?, creo que YA VA SIENDO HORA DEL DRAMA, así que prepárense que en el siguiente lo habrá jeje**

 **PD. Espero me puedan decir que les pareció este cap, recuerden, los comentarios animan al autor. ;)**


	22. No entiendes Nada

**CAPÍTULO 22.**

 **"No entiendes Nada"**

\- Regina espérate... ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó el rubio mientras tomaba una de las manos femeninas, impidiéndole de esta manera el andar a mitad de la escaleras.

\- Nada David, sólo quiero estar sola y descansar – le dijo casi en un susurro y se giró para continuar subiendo, pero él no la soltó en ningún momento.

\- Amor…

\- Hoy no David, estoy cansada, te prometo que hablamos después ¿sí? - dijo y se soltó del agarre del rubio para continuar subiendo las escaleras rumbo al piso de su departamento.

El príncipe perdió la paciencia y gritó.

\- ¡Carajo Regina, Háblame!...

\- David cállate - Susurró la reina mirando hacia los lados, mientras caminaba apresurada por el pasillo que llevaba a su departamento.

\- No nos hemos visto desde que regresamos de New York, haz actuado raro, ¿No te das cuenta que me preocupas? Regina por el amor de dios dime que tienes...

\- ¡No tengo nada David! - gritó la reina con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Déjame en paz!

El príncipe calló y la observó unos segundos sin decir ni una palabra, ella tragó pesado, se secó las lágrimas y se giró para buscar sus llaves e ingresar a su departamento.

Él en silencio trató de recordar y encontrar respuesta a lo que estaba pasando, hace cinco días habían estado bien, se la habían pasado de maravilla en la playa y habían disfrutado de su amor como un par de adolescentes. Por más que trataba de recordar que había hecho mal, no llegaba nada a su mente, no sabía porque Regina de un momento a otro había empezado a comportarse de esta manera.

Había empezado evitándolo, algunas salidas y encuentros planeados juntos habían sido canceladas, poniendo de pretexto el trabajo, días más tarde empezó a no contestarle los mensajes de texto y mucho menos las llamadas.

Hoy la fue a buscar al trabajo y para mala suerte, había llegado para sólo verla subir al taxi y partir, en un principio el rubio pensó que quizá ella no lo había visto, pero cuando vio sus ojos llorosos a través del retrovisor del auto y desviar la mirada al instante, supo de inmediato que estaba huyendo de él y no sabía el porqué, rápidamente tomó un taxi y fue hasta su departamento, tenían que hablar, tenía que saber que estaba pasando con ella.

El tráfico era un caos ese tarde y más de una vez le dijo al taxista que se apurara, pues los ojos llorosos de la mujer que amaba no desaparecían de su cabeza y ello le preocupaba. Cuando por fin el auto se estacionó frente al edificio de la reina, él la vio bajar del taxi y entrar al edificio; él, sin esperar el cambio del pasaje, salió del auto y fue tras ella, todo para corroborar que estaba huyendo de él, pues apenas lo vio casi corrió subiendo las escaleras, y ahora estaba llorando mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

Le rompía el corazón verla llorar y no saber el motivo de sus lágrimas, _¿habría olvidado que eran faros el uno del otro?_ No podía dejarla sola, no cuando sabía que estaba mal y que había algo que la angustiaba, de inmediato colocó una mano y su pie derecho para evitar que ella cerrara la puerta.

\- ¡Vete David! – le gritó la morena.

\- No me voy a ir Regina, mira cómo estás, me preocupas – le dijo el príncipe, mientras trataba de alcanzar una de sus mejillas para secarle las lágrimas.

\- Sólo Vete David – se alejó - ¿Acaso no entiendes? No quiero que estés aquí, vete por favor. Yo te llamaré después – manifestó entre lágrimas.

\- Señorita Mills, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? – preguntó curioso y preocupado el conserje del edificio, ella se secó las lágrimas para evitar que la viera llorar.

\- No es nada, estoy bien Tom. Gracias – El joven no le creyó ni una palabra.

\- ¿Todo bien con el Señor Nolan? – preguntó al notar que el rubio sostenía la puerta de un lado y ella empujaba del otro. El príncipe tensó la mandíbula.

\- Todo está bien Tom – contestó el rubio retirando la mano y el pie de la puerta.

\- ¿Señorita Mills?

\- Está bien Tom. Todo está bien. David, él ya se ib…

\- Regina y yo vamos a conversar. Sólo eso, no te preocupes – él dudoso miró a la morena y ella sólo asintió mientras abría la puerta para que el rubio pasara sin inconvenientes y él así lo hizo. El conserje la miró una última vez y luego se retiró.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó directamente el rubio apenas la vio girarse hacia el pequeño _living_. Ella no contestó – No me voy a ir hasta saber que te tiene así.

\- David… yo… - se soltó a llorar sin terminar la frase que tenía en mente.

El rubio iba a estallar de nervios y coraje, la amaba demasiado, pero verla en ese estado y sólo llorar y llorar lo habían alterado, ya no sabía qué hacer para sacarle información de que era lo que le sucedía. Pensó que tal vez Azul podría ayudarle, pero maldita sea, esperar más tiempo lo mataría. El llanto femenino lo preocupaba. Su dolor era su dolor y ya no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¡¿Que tienes?! - la sujeto con cierta fuerza de los antebrazos - ¡Háblame Amor, me preocupas!

\- Ella no paraba de llorar y negar con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras hacía el mayor esfuerzo para soltarse del agarre del rubio.

\- No te voy a dejar sola Regina, No cuando te veo en ese estado y no sé lo que te pasa - dijo el príncipe y la abrazó – No se te ocurra pedir que me vaya porque no lo voy a hacer. ¡Me duele bonita, me duele verte así! - Ella nuevamente trató de soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió - ¡Te Amo! – le susurró al oído y la reina dejó de debatirse en sus brazos.

Regina se dio cuenta de la falta que le había hecho David estos días, de cuanto había querido ese abrazo, de cuánto había esperado y anhelado ese calorcito de seguridad que solo los brazos del rubio le daban. Se dejó llenar del amor del rubio y por un momento olvidó lo que le afligía.

Él besó su cabeza y la dejó llorar, fue hasta el mueble más cercano y se sentó con ella en brazos mientras la mecía un poco para que se calmara. Varios minutos después la sintió respirar tranquila, se movió un poco para observarla y la encontró dormida sobre su pecho, el maquillaje de su rostro era un desastre. Le limpió con su pañuelo y luego la cargó hasta su habitación, le quito el abrigo, los tacones, la acostó en la cama y la cubrió. No se iría de ese departamento hasta que supiera que era lo que pasaba, cerró las cortinas y salió de la habitación.

En la cocina, mientras David preparaba una infusión de manzanilla, su cabeza maquinaba y trataba de entender que era lo que pasaba, se tranquilizó un poco al recordar que por lo menos ahora estaba descansando en su habitación, pero no dejaba de pensar y pensar en algún motivo de tal magnitud para descontrolarla y hacerla llorar de la manera como lo había hecho esta tarde. No la había visto llorar así desde que hablaron de la pérdida del bebé, sintió su corazón doler con el recuerdo y negó con la cabeza evitando todo pensamiento malo, pero era imposible, horribles cosas llegaban a su mente, cosas que lo angustiaban y llevaban a Regina a situaciones lamentables de dolor y enfermedad. Volvió a mover la cabeza, él necesitaba un poco de ese té, también estaba nervioso, se sirvió en una pequeña taza y bebió de un solo trago, el resto lo guardó en un termo, lo llevó a la habitación y esperó paciente a que ella despertara.

Cuando Regina despertó, la habitación estaba a oscuras, no sabía cuánto había dormido, pero sin duda esas horitas de sueño la habían ayudado, se sentía más descansada a pesar de que un pequeño dolor de cabeza empezaba a hacerse presente, quizá debido al llanto de la tarde, y entonces recordó lo sucedido; a tientas buscó su celular en el buró de la derecha y observó la hora, faltaban minutos para las 10 de la noche, prendió la luz de la lamparita y se observó un momento, se había quedado dormida con el vestido con el que había ido a trabajar, levantó el rostro y lo vio dormido en el sillón cleopatra, ella en silencio se levantó, buscó una manta en su closet, fue hasta él y lo cubrió, el clima otoñal de Vermont empezaba a manifestarse.

Se alejó despacio y se sentó en la cama, miró nuevamente a David y se le encogió el corazón, fue inevitable no comenzar a llorar de nuevo, tomó su celular y fue hasta la dichosa aplicación encontrando el mismo resultado de hace cinco días. El príncipe entre sueños escuchó su llanto y se despertó a sobresalto, se puso de pie, fue hasta ella y se sentó a su lado. Regina apagó su teléfono y enterró el rostro en el pecho del rubio, él la abrazó y espero en silencio.

\- Sabes que todo dolor tuyo es mío también ¿Qué pasa? - la morena cerró los ojos unos instantes; tomando el valor que necesitaba para decirle, abrió sus ojos y se separó del abrazo para mirar sus _"azul océano",_ tratando de sumergirse y encontrar la paz necesaria que estos siempre le proporcionaban - Estamos juntos en todo _Bonita_ , mi promesa está de pie siempre. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué es lo que te angustia tanto? Me tienes muy preocupado - dijo el rubio y secó las lágrimas que cayeron ante esas palabras – Regina…

\- David yo... - el besó su frente y ella volvió a apartar la mirada.

\- Dime cariño...

Ella respiró profundo y aún con la mirada en sus manos y las lágrimas bañando su rostro, dijo:

\- David yo… yo creo - respiró - Yo creo que estoy Embarazada.

El mundo se detuvo para el príncipe.

* * *

-¡Qué pasa hermano! Marissa no deja de insinuarse y tú no haces nada al respecto – dijo el mejor amigo de Omar cuando se acercó por unos tragos al bar del lugar donde estaban desde hace ya un par de horas.

\- Cállate Rafael – contestó, siendo apenas escuchado por su amigo debido a la música a alto volumen del local.

Rafael se giró y se recostó su espalda en la mesa donde el barman preparaba los diversos tragos, al frente en la zona vip, tenían una cabina solo para ellos y un par de sexys mujeres piernas largas y voluptuosos pechos. Se suponía que hoy sería una noche más de sus aventuras y que acabaría con una de ellas en su cama, pero Omar, no podía sacarse de la cabeza cierta morena sexy de rasgos latinos que lo tenía al borde de la locura, pues la muy guapita, no aflojaba con nada, y eso lo hacía hervir de coraje.

Él Omar Simons, vicepresidente y futuro dueño de "Textileria Burlington", sexy, guapo, con miles de dólares en la billetera y en el banco, una labia fenomenal y dueño además de varias propiedades en la ciudad, había sido rechazado más de una vez por una mujer y aquello no cabía en su diminuto cerebro machista. Esto era inconcebible.

Ninguna rechazaba a Omar Simons, al contrario, todas estaban detrás de él y él era quien elegía su presa de la noche, para un par de días o una semana. Y cuando una mujer estaba en su mira, hacía de todo por tenerla en su cama, sabía lo que a ellas les gustaba y entusiasmaba, joyas, algunas prendas, viajes, piropos y flores; él conocía cada una de las debilidades de ellas o por lo menos eso creía él hasta que apareció Regina Mills en su aburrida vida de empresario textil.

¿Acaso esa pollita no se daba cuenta que los días solicitados para vacacionar, habían sido gracias a él? ¡Carajo! Él había sido quien había intervenido entre Octavio y el jefe de recursos humanos para que le concedieran lo solicitado. Se suponía que aprovecharía para hacerla caer en sus brazos, pero la muy Guapita había desaparecido de Burlington, quien sabe a dónde, aunque tenía sus sospechas.

Muchos días atrás, había conocido al novio de ella, y no era nada más y nada menos que un simple empleado de la veterinaria de la ciudad, no cabía en su cabeza como ella una mujer tan guapa e inteligente podía mantener una relación con un tipo sin un trabajo estable, que vivía en un departamento alquilado y que su trabajo era bañar perros. Sí, un par de llamadas y él se había enterado de todo ello.

No había perdido oportunidad de lanzarle piropos cada vez que la veía y ella… sonreía, lo esquivaba y algunas veces ni atención le prestaba, a lo que él sólo reía, creyendo que se hacía la difícil. Así son todas ¿no?

La empresa de su padre y futura suya se había vuelto muy interesante él último mes, pues ojos castaños, labios rojos, pechos a la medida, piernas perfectas y un buen trasero eran su motivación de cada día. Era una morena infartante y se había jurado tenerla en su cama Ya.

-¿La pollita morena sigue sin picotear tu maíz? – Omar apretó los dientes y bebió de un solo trago el tequila, mientras su amigo soltaba una carcajada al ver la furia en su rostro.

\- Sabes que ninguna se me escapa Rafa… esta está demorando, pero tarde o temprano va a caer.

\- ¡Mierda, hermano!, pero… ¿vas a estar así hasta entonces? ¡Disfruta carajo! – le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y luego bebió su trago – Marissa esta como quieren… Llévala a la cama y mañana piensas en la morena – Omar sonrió malicioso cuando observó a las conquistas del día bailar sensualmente entre ellas mientras se contoneaban insinuándoseles.

\- Tienes razón Hermano, un par de tetas así no pueden ser desaprovechadas – bebió el trago que le habían servido y se puso de pie – Vamos – ambos varones se acercaron a sus mujeres y bailaron, en unos minutos más, cada uno se llevaría a una de ellas a su departamento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el departamento **_Blue &Mills, _**un príncipe encantador era despertado de un hechizo cuando blísteres de pastillas anticonceptivas eran arrojadas a sus manos y sobre la cama.

El príncipe guardó silencio mientras su cabeza trataba de procesar y asimilar lo que había dicho la morena hermosamente desesperada y alterada frente suyo.

\- Se supone que estas malditas pastillas debían funcionar - dijo la reina llorando mientras las sacaba del cajón del buró y las tiraba sobre la cama - Hace una semana que mi periodo debió haber llegado - dijo desesperada y con las lágrimas bañando sus mejillas, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente al rubio que permanecía callado y sólo observándola.

Cuando la palabra _"Embarazada"_ retumbó por enésima vez en la cabeza del príncipe, él sonrió y su mirada fue directo al plano vientre de la reina quien no hacía otra cosa que llorar y maldecir a las pastillas.

\- Soy muy regular David, la única vez que tuve un retraso fue en mi primer embarazo...

\- Regina… - dijo el príncipe con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

\- No logro entender que ha pasado, he tomado las pastillas tal y como me dijo la Dra Stevens, tenían que haber funcionado…

\- ¡Regina! – volvió a llamarla y al ver que ella no hacía caso, la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él, mientras le secaba un par de lágrimas que habías resbalado hasta su cuello.

\- Regina, amor, tranquilízate, un hijo es lo que más anhelo contigo, me estás haciendo el hombre más feliz del...

\- ¡No entiendes David!

\- Regina cariño, escúchame por favor y tranquilízate, me estás haciendo el hombre más feliz del mundo. No hay nada que preocuparse…

\- David...

\- Se lo sensible que es para ti el tema de un posible embarazo - secó su lágrimas con los pulgares y la guió a sentarse a su lado, pero ella no se lo permitió.

\- Es que no es que me ponga sensible David, ES QUE YO NO QUIERO UN EMBARAZO, ¿entiendes? ¡NO LO QUIERO! – gritó la reina mientras lloraba y se soltaba de las manos del rubio.

Por unos minutos, David creyó haber escuchado mal, pero cuando la vio llevarse las manos a la cabeza frustrada y enojada, supo que ella hablaba muy seriamente. Él negó un par de veces con la cabeza, y decidió que la haría entrar en razón, ella no podía estar pensando eso, y mucho menos sentirlo, todo lo que había dicho era sólo de boca para afuera.

\- ¿Amor, estás escuchándote?

\- Sí, por supuesto que estoy escuchándome, sé lo que he dicho, no quiero un embarazo - sollozó - No quiero un bebé para luego perderlo de nuevo.

\- Regina, puedo entender tus temores... - dijo el príncipe poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta ella.

\- ¡NO DAVID! , Tú no entiendes. ¡Mi cuerpo no puede...!

\- No Amor, tu cuerpo si puede, ya lo hizo una vez, y si ocurrió lo que ocurrió no fue por ti, fue por un accidente, un triste y lamentable accidente, pero eso no quiere decir que sucederá de nuevo.

\- No lo creo - agachó la mirada - He llegado a pensar que tal vez esa caída que me hizo perder a nuestro bebé, es consecuencia del hechizo que puse sobre la poción que bebí hace años. Al parecer no era sólo de infertilidad; esa caída tenía que pasar - sorbió su nariz mientras trataba de controlar el llanto - De alguna forma u otra esa poción me está impidiendo como sea que yo pueda traer un niño al mundo. Te juro por lo más sagrado que existe David... que esa poción era de efecto irreversible. Yo no podía haber tenido bebés, años más tarde me arrepentí Sí, pero no había vuelta atrás, mis entrañas estaban secas y me acostumbre a vivir con ello, sabiendo que nunca tendría el regalo de ser madre. Y así fue, así vivi... Ese hechizo que lancé sobre aquella poción no se podía romper, no sé qué fue lo que pasó... pero quedé embarazada de Ti - se secó un par de lágrimas - Cuando asimile lo que había pasado no cabía en la felicidad, pero quedó la duda de cómo había sido posible, ya cuando perdí a nuestro bebé, la única respuesta que obtuve fue que todo era producto de la poción que bebí. Mi cuerpo ya estaba destinado a perderlo, mi cuerpo no es refugio seguro para una criatura, mi bebé murió por mi culpa, ese accidente no fue más que un plus.

El rostro de la reina estaba empapado en lágrimas, el príncipe la abrazó y ella se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de que ese "maldito hechizo" se rompiera. Ella estaba enamorada, perdidamente enamorada y se suponía que el amor verdadero, la magia más grande y bella rompía toda maldición... Quería que ese abrazo rompiera la maldición, y quitara sus miedos, pero al parecer era imposible, su mente le decía que no debía tener bebés, porque no podía.

\- No puedo llevar a término un embarazo David, no puedo y no podré, eso es lo que siempre pasará - se separó del príncipe y se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo, mientras se sorbía la nariz. Estaba asustada, terriblemente asustada.

\- Regina, sólo hay una forma de saber si puedes o no concebir un bebé...

\- Sí, yo lo sé David... pero...

\- ¿Que te dijo el médico que te atendió cuando llegaste a Burlington?

\- Dijo que la pérdida del bebé no había ocasionado ningún daño en mí, y que todo en mí estaba bien... pero...

\- Ves, ahí tienes tu respuesta, todo está bien Bonita...

\- David, la magia es capaz de todo, la magia puede ocultar cosas que podrían verse a simple vista por la ciencia.

\- Pero no hay magia en Burlington Amor... Ese hechizo pudo haberse roto... - ella lo interrumpió.

\- Tú lo has dicho "pudo", pero y si no? Y si estoy embarazada y si vuelvo a...

\- Regina...

\- No quiero un embarazo, David. No lo quiero. ¡ENTIÉNDEME POR FAVOR! – gritó y se giró a llorar mientras miraba la ventana de su habitación.

¡Qué estúpida había sido! , como no se había dado cuenta. ¡Maldita Sea|, No era una adolescente y ahora se encontraba con un embarazo no deseado. Se suponía que en las fechas en las que estaba en Nueva York debó haberle llegado su periodo, pero la diversión, la felicidad y el buen sexo la habían hecho olvidar todo. No fue hasta que David mencionó lo del bebé en la playa que recordó su calendario y se desesperó ahí mismo, pero tampoco quería arruinarle el día y por consiguiente los sueños al hombre que amaba.

Había querido ir a ver a su ginecóloga, pero se moría de miedo, y este no hacía nada más que crecer en su interior, llenándola de recuerdos tristes y quitándole el sueño. Tampoco quería comprar test de embarazos, no quería de ninguna manera tener que enfrentarse a una dolorosa realidad. Estaba siendo muy cobarde al no saber afrontar las consecuencias, había tenido y disfrutado del sexo con el hombre que amaba y esto era lo que pasaba cuando se tenía sexo, pero que… ¡diablos! Se había cuidado maldita sea, ¡SE HABÍA CUIDADO!

¿Y ahora que estaba embarazada? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Muchas cosas habían pasado por su mente Sí… y todas llevaban a lo mismo. No quería un embarazo. No quería, no quería y no lo iba a tener. No para sufrir después por perder a su hijo.

Había querido decírselo a David varias veces, ella sabía lo cariñoso y buen padre que podría llegar a ser el con un bebé en brazos, pero a la vez no quería llenarlo de ilusiones, no para rompérselas y herirlo, debido a lo que ya estaba escrito.

Cuando se ama tan profundamente a alguien como David lo hacía, se espera todo de ese amor y esperas también que tu amor de frutos, de niños, personitas de ambos, personitas que llenen tu hogar de alegría y completen tu familia. Lo que acababa de mencionar la reina mató cierta parte de sus ilusiones, mató sus sueños, que a pesar de no habérselos confesado abiertamente, estaban en su corazón. Ella estaba asustada, lo entendía, pero nunca creyó que fuera tan firme con sus palabras, había seguridad en su voz, así como miedo.

\- ¿Y qué va a pasar si estás embarazada? – Ella ya sabía lo que haría, pero decirlo en palabras era difícil, sintió su corazón romperse y su llanto se intensificó. El príncipe se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos tratando de sacar de la mente, lo que imaginaba la morena tenía pensado hacer.

\- Es mi hijo también Regina.

\- No lo quiero – dijo abrazada a sí misma y de espaldas a él, mientras lloraba con la vista perdida en la ventana.

-Serías capaz de…

\- Sí.

-No, sólo estás asustada – dijo nervioso - Estamos juntos esto, yo estoy contigo, no vas a hacer eso.

-Si lo haré – murmuró.

El príncipe no podía permitir ello, se acercó y la giro hacia él de manera brusca.

-Estás mal Amor, sólo estás asustada – dijo el príncipe con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la samaqueaba de los hombros – Tú no eres así Regina, ¡¿Acaso perdiste la razón?! Tú no quieres, tú no puedes acabar con la vida de un hijo nuestro. ¿Acaso no te importa lo que yo pienso, lo que yo siento? ¡Soy el Padre, maldita sea! Tengo derecho sobre él, Tú no decides sola ¿me entiendes?

-¡Es mi cuerpo!

-¡Y es mi hijo! – contestó furioso; la paciencia se había esfumado y en vez de ella la furia había aparecido, David se dio cuenta de ello cuando la escuchó gemir por el dolor físico en sus hombros y brazos; la soltó de inmediato y retrocedió un poco, Regina llevó sus propias manos a sus hombros y se masajeó, se secó las lágrimas y reafirmó lo dicho antes.

-Yo ya he tomado una decisión.

-Estás mal, muy mal y equivocada – manifestó mientras negaba con la cabeza y se sentaba en la cama para atarse los pasadores de los zapatos.

Un tenso silencio se instaló en la habitación, el príncipe se secó las lágrimas, tomó su chaqueta de cuero y se la puso.

\- ¿Te vas? - le reina se acercó para preguntarle.

\- No me voy a quedar para escucharte decir una locura más.

– ¿Y entonces… me vas a apoyar?

-Aún no he perdido el juicio Regina – Lo vio dirigirse a la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde va…

\- A ver Regina… - dijo apretando los dientes - no te importa lo que pienso y lo que siento y ahora te importa lo que haga o adonde vaya? – le cortó.

\- David no es así…

\- Acuéstate y descansa.

\- Quiero ir a un médico – el príncipe sintió su corazón saltarse un latido, ¿ella quería hacerlo? respiró profundo y se giró para mirarla de frente.

\- Escúchame bien Regina – se acercó con el dedo índice en alto, ella se asustó al verlo tan enojado y retrocedió un par de pasos - Por nada del mundo voy a permitir que un hijo mío muera de nuevo y mucho menos por un aborto provocado, así que métete en la cabeza que si estás embarazada ese niño va a nacer. No sé lo que voy a hacer aún, pero así será.

\- ¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES NADA!

\- Cálmate y descansa – le dijo serio y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro - Mañana a las 10 en punto vengo por ti para ir con la Dra. Stevens.

\- ¡David!

\- Descansa Regina – salió de la habitación.

La reina empezó a llorar otra vez, fue hasta la cama y encontró uno de los blíster de las pastillas, furiosa gritó y lo arrojó contra la pared, se acostó y lloró maldiciendo la estúpida decisión que había tomado hace años. Ojalá y pudiera revertir ese hechizo, ojalá y pudiera concebir niños, ojalá y pudiera hacer feliz a David, pero no, con un niño no podía hacerlo feliz, decirle esto desde ahora era lo mejor que estaba haciendo, aunque dolía, la decisión tomada era la correcta.

* * *

 **He visto muchas noticias.**

 **Bye y buenas vibras.**


	23. Miedos, errores y posibles soluciones

**CAPÍTULO 23**

 **"Miedos, errores y posibles soluciones"**

Decir que había dormido, era mentir, no había pegado los ojos en toda la noche, pues en lo único que pensaba, era en lo que cargaba en el vientre y en el rostro furioso y triste de quien más amaba.

Pero ya estaba decidido y nada ni nadie le harían cambiar de opinión. Si estaba embarazada, ella no tendría a ese bebé, varias lágrimas fueron derramadas y se mezclaron con el agua de la ducha.

Y sí lo que hacía era lo correcto, ¿por qué diablos lloraba? ¿Por qué este dolor y esta angustia le carcomían el corazón?

Inconscientemente sus dedos rozaron su vientre y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de interiorizar lo ya decidido. Abrió los ojos y creyendo tenerlo ya todo bajo control, más que hace unos minutos e incluso más que ayer, cerró la llave del agua caliente y abrió la puerta de cristal que separaba el váter de la hermosa ducha en cerámica crema, se envolvió en una toalla blanca y salió del baño, en una hora David llegaría y sería la hora para afrontar la realidad y si era necesario acabar con su angustia en el mismo momento.

* * *

Esta vez no eran sólo niños o adolescentes lo que la incomodaba, y mucho menos la mascota del vecino, esta vez había algo más, el ruido era algo mucho más cercano e incluso tenía un toque familiar ¿Regina?, pero…

 _¡¿Porqué?! ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a ella?_ – Se preguntó el hada mientras se colocaba bocabajo y aplastaba su cabeza con una almohada por detrás. Anoche había llegado tarde y no es que se quejara, ella había querido hacerlo, se sentía bien ayudando y acompañando a sus amigos y a todo el que necesitara de ella en general, quizá era su instinto de hada, no lo sabía. Pero así era ella y lo hacía de corazón, el pequeño y malo detalle era tener que madrugar y peor aún tener que hacerlo un sábado.

Se suponía que debía estar durmiendo por lo menos hasta mediodía, pero nada, calculaba que desde hace más de veinte minutos estaba despierta y a pesar de que se había cubierto la cara y los oídos con las almohadas para evitar los ruidos de por lo menos dos platos rotos, no había logrado volver a conciliar el sueño, este se había ido y había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Estiró una mano y a tientas buscó sus lentes en la mesita de noche, cuando los encontró, levantó el edredón de la cara y se los colocó, miró el reloj en la mesita y casi pega un grito cuando vio la hora, faltaban quince minutos para las 10 de la madrugada. _¡Porqueeee ella, porqué!,_ se tiró de barriga a la cama y nuevamente enterró el rostro entre las almohadas, pero abrió los ojos de golpe y levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó que unos cubiertos cayeron.

-¡Diablos! – la escuchó quejarse y luego maldecir a Regina.

¿Qué hacía levantada tan temprano un sábado, y sobre todo tan distraída como para romper varios platos de su amada vajilla, en lo que va de la mañana?

Algo raro estaba pasando allí y ella tenía que saberlo, y si era necesario poner su granito de arena para solucionarlo.

Se levantó por fin de la cama, se colocó una bata de seda para cubrirse del frio y fue a verla.

Regina estaba en la cocina y con los nervios de punta a punta por lo que pasaría dentro de unas horas, su cabeza no hacía más que pensar en el rostro decepcionado de David mientras recogía los pedazos de una jarra de cristal que se había hecho añicos al caer.

\- Buenos Días, ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? – preguntó el hada ya preocupada y cruzada de brazos.

\- Hola Azul - contestó la morena sin mirarla a los ojos y pasando apresurada por su costado con los restos de la jarra – Yo… voy a salir con David, el ya no demora en venir – regresó apresurada, se lavó las manos y se las secó – Disculpa si te levanté, pero yo sólo… - Se estiró hasta la encimera para sacar una nueva jarra y cuando fue a colocarla sobre la isla, ésta casi resbala de sus manos - ¡Maldición! – exclamó.

\- Ahh Ok y se puede saber ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? – preguntó mientras se sentaba sin dejar de escudriñarla con su mirada atenta e investigadora. Regina se puso de espaldas y se dispuso a pasar el juego de naranja del exprimidor a la jarra. No quería ser estudiada por Azul, sabía lo buena que era su amiga haciendo eso.

\- Nada, solo estoy apurada porque ya no demora David.

\- Mmm

No quería contarle nada a Azul, la conocía y sabía que ella tampoco la apoyaría. Estaba sola en esto.

El hada frunció el ceño, se puso de pie y fue hasta ella, colocó una mano en su espalda y levantó el mentón de la morena con la otra para que la mirara a la cara.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó cuándo vio los ojos rojos y las ligeras bolsitas por falta de sueño. Regina retrocedió unos pasos impidiendo que ella la continuara mirando y regresó a lo que hacía.

\- Nada Azul.

\- Regina…

\- Nada, ya te dije que no pasa nada.

\- Regina somos amigas, puedes confiar en mí, ¿Lo sabes o no?

\- Lo sé y gracias Azul, pero de verdad todo está bien – le sonrió y escuchó el timbre sonar - Debe ser David, abre la puerta por favor – se apartó y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Su intuición de hada, a pesar de ya no estar en un lugar con magia, estaba intacto y sabía que algo estaba mal con su amiga y lo comprobó cuando abrió la puerta y David apenas y la saludó.

\- Hola, y Regina?

\- Aquí, sólo voy por mi bolso y nos vamos – dijo la reina saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a su cuarto no sin antes fijarse en la apariencia triste que David traía.

El hada se acomodó los lentes que por costumbre casi siempre se le caían hasta la punta de la nariz y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Discutieron?

\- ¿No te contó?

\- No me dice nada – el príncipe negó sonriendo y Azul pudo observar su rostro lleno de decepción y tristeza - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Estoy lista – dijo la morena ingresando al _living_ e interrumpiendo cualquier tipo de conversación que pudo haberse iniciado ahí. David asintió y salió siendo seguido de inmediato por Regina. Ninguno se despidió de la castaña, haciendo que ésta quedara más preocupada de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

El camino a la clínica fue en completo e incómodo silencio, cada uno fingía mirar por la ventana de su lado del taxi, cuando en realidad sus mentes no hacían otra cosa que darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto. Ambos querían hablarse y decirse algo. Él quería preguntarle y saber si había cambiado de idea y si no era así, quería decirle que por favor no lo hiciera, que pensara bien las cosas, estaba decidido a que su hijo naciera fuese lo que fuese y así sería, pero quería que Regina también lo quisiera, que lo deseara y sonriera feliz por estar embarazada.

Ella por su parte, quería saber que pensaba David ¿continuaría tan furioso como ayer? ¿La apoyaría? Lo había decepcionado, de eso estaba segura, sus ojos ayer hablaron por si solos y eso era lo que más le dolía, pero no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decirle para que la entendiera y se diera cuenta que la decisión que ella tomaba era la correcta y la apoyara. Porque lo que hacía era lo correcto. ¿Cierto?

¡Rayos! ¿Estaba empezando a dudar? ¿Ahora? ¿Justo en estos momentos? No, no – movió la cabeza ligeramente y trató de espantar todo pensamiento según ella incoherentes para su situación.

Ella lo haría, Dios, lo haría, eso era lo correcto, pues si había un embarazo y ella volvía a perder al bebé, ella no lo soportaría. Eso sería la gota que rebalsaría el vaso, saber que su propio cuerpo volvía a rechazar un bebé la desestabilizaría emocionalmente y no, ya no, ya no más. No cuando había decidido darse una nueva oportunidad con David, este hombre maravilloso que había dejado todo por estar a su lado amándola.

Y entonces un miedo la invadió, ¿Y sí él la dejaba? ¿Si la dejaba por el hecho de abortar? Cerró los ojos y sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, por instinto llevó su mano a su pecho, buscó su collar de faro, pero no lo encontró, por el apuro lo había olvidado.

David la había observado ¿Por qué buscaba ahora el faro, en vez de haberlo hecho desde un principio? Sentía que todo lo que le había dicho en Nueva York no había sido lo suficiente. Él entendía sus miedos y tenía plena seguridad que si ella se dejaba ayudar, estos se irían, pues juntos con su amor podrían alejarlos, pero ella solo se encerraba en sus propios pensamientos e ideas y no dejaba que nadie se metiera a ayudarla.

Le molestaba el hecho de que confiara más en hechizos, pociones y la estúpida magia, que en su Amor. Quería creer que después de todo, ella no era la poderosa y gran Reina Regina experta en magia de la que todos hablaban, de lo contrario estaría enterada que la magia más poderosa era el amor y que era capaz de romper toda maldición; era eso, a creer en que existencia desconfianza en su amor.

Y su hijo ¡caray! ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que él sentía respecto a su hijo?, Ella había tomado una decisión sola, sin ni quiera habérselo dicho antes y mucho menos consultado. Ese niño lo habían hecho juntos y juntos debían decidir. No solo ella.

Apartó la vista y volvió a mirar a través de la ventana decepción y tristeza lo invadían.

* * *

Ok, verduras listo; frutas, listo; leche, queso y galletas integrales para Regina listo; carnes listas. Oh sí, al parecer ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para la semana en el carrito de compras. Este sábado le tocaba a ella encargarse de los víveres. Había pensado ir en la tarde, pero ya que se levantó temprano, decidió que sería mejor hacerlas de una vez.

"Check, check", marcaba en la lista el hada lo que ya iba comprando

El carrito de las compras estaba casi lleno _¿Regina ya estaría en casa?_ , se preguntó el hada. Estaba muy preocupada por su amiga y David, algo había pasado con esa parejita, estaba segura, odiaba ver a su amiga triste y llorando y por sus ojos extremadamente rojos de la mañana, sabía que eso había pasado con ella, aunque el motivo exacto no lo sabía. ¡Dios y luego estaba el otro asunto de sus otros amigos!, cosa que también la preocupaba y la angustiaba.

Regresó a la sección de lácteos y buscó los que acostumbraban a beber, lentamente pasó su vista por cada uno de los sabores y marcas y cuando al fin encontró el que buscaba sonrió, elevó su mano derecha para tomarlo, pero alguien más hizo lo mismo y la mano de la otra persona se posó sobre la de ella, Azul se giró para ver quien quería ganarle el yogurt y entonces se encontró con un apuesto rostro masculino, unos hermosos ojos castaño verdosos y unos labios perfectos, ambos retiraron sus manos de la botella de yogurt y Azul un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada, llevó su mano derecha a los lentes y se los acomodó.

\- Lo siento – susurró y él sonrió.

\- Descuida – contestó el varón sin dar importancia al hecho y con una sonrisa perfecta que hicieron a las piernas femeninas temblar y querer buscar algo en que sentarse, levantó una mano y tomó la botella de yogurt, la colocó en el carrito de compras y volteó para irse.

\- Oiga ese es el único yogurt de ese sabor – dijo el hada casi en una súplica y dando unos pasos al frente, él se detuvo, miró dentro del carrito la botella de yogurt y sonrió.

\- Pues… que suerte tuve ¿no? – respondió levantando el dedo pulgar, se giró y se marchó.

 _¡Tan Guapo y sin una pizca de caballerosidad!_ Se dijo mentalmente el hada con el ceño levemente fruncido, mientras lo veía desaparecer en la sección de las frutas.

Zapateó de coraje un par de veces en el piso del supermercado y luego se giró a ver si alguien la había visto haciendo berrinche, bufó enojada, se acomodó los lentes y fue a buscar a un joven para que le trajera el yogurt que quería.

Una vez pagada y empacada todas las cosas que llevaría a casa, salió con el carrito de compras.

¡Vaya!, la compra de su auto tenía que apresurarse, no le gustaba para nada, tener que estar esperando taxi, y menos cuando tenía tantas cosas que llevar.

Iba a cruzar la zona de aparcamiento y un par de bocinazos se oyeron estruendosamente, se giró y vio al tipo del yogurt levantando una mano desde su auto, Azul se quedó paralizada, ¿la estaba llamando? ¿Qué quería? ¿Unas disculpas tal vez? el tipo detuvo su auto delante suyo, volvió a levantar la mano y le sonrió.

-Gracias por darme el pase – sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura y salió del centro comercial

Azul se quedó parada observando el auto girar a la derecha, tomar la autopista y desaparecer.

¡Qué maleducado que era ese tipo! – Bufó nuevamente mientras negaba meneando la cabeza – y que tonta ella, por creer que le pediría disculpas por su falta de cortesía dentro del supermercado. Esperaba nunca más cruzarse con él, ya le caía pésimo.

* * *

\- Buenos Días, quisiera una cita con…

\- Buenos Días, temprano aparté una cita con la Dra. Stevens – la interrumpió David y Regina se giró a mirarlo.

La mujer revisó algo en el computador y finalmente miró por encima de sus lentes a la morena.

\- ¿Regina Mills?

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- Adelante, la Dra Stevens la está esperando.

Regina asintió y se dirigió hasta al consultorio con David quien andaba unos pasos detrás suyo.

\- Buenos días, adelante, pasen ¿Qué los trae nuevamente por aquí? – preguntó la rubia mientras se acomodaba el estetoscopio que llevaba en el cuello y luego señalaba los asientos frente a su mesa.

Regina tragó en seco y miró de reojo a David quien saludaba a la rubia con un apretón de manos y luego se cruzaba de brazos después de sentarse.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra y dejaron a la doctora expectante que los observaba de hito en hito y levantaba las cejas esperando que hablaran.

\- Mmm y bien… ¿Señor Nolan, Señorita Mills? – Regina pestañeó un par de veces, volvió a mirar de reojo a David y dijo:

\- Creo que estoy embarazada y Yo… mmm quisiera que me lo confirme o de lo contrario lo descarte – Si quería acabar de una vez con esto, debía ser clara y directa.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que estás embarazada Regina? – preguntó sonriendo luego de hacer unas anotaciones en la historia clínica.

\- No me ha bajado la regla – se mordió el labio – Y yo siempre he sido muy regular.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de retraso?

\- Ya casi va a hacer una semana.

\- ¿Has estado bajo situaciones de estrés?

\- No.

\- ¿te tomaste las píldoras como te dije?

\- Sí, sí, seguí todo al pie de la letra, tal y como usted me dijo… y por eso no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó – dijo ya desesperada, situación que no pasó desapercibida ni por la médico ni por David – No mezcle las píldoras con ninguno de los medicamentos restringidos y aun así tengo un retraso… se supone que vine aquí para que Usted me ayudara, me diera el método correcto y evitara esto… y ahora…

\- Regina… - la interrumpió el rubio reprendiéndola.

\- Lo siento, lo siento Doctora – Dijo avergonzada y respiró un par de veces tratando de tranquilizarse – Por favor, necesito que hoy mismo me haga una prueba.

\- OK Regina tranquilízate, desde un comienzo te fui clara y te dije que ningún método es cien por ciento seguro – La Reina desvió la mirada a su regazo - Voy a hacerte lo exámenes – se colocó los lentes y escribió unas indicaciones – Con esto vas a ir a laboratorio, te extraerán sangre para el análisis correspondiente.

La reina asintió y se puso de pie tomando el papel que le era entregado.

\- Cálmate, un bebé siempre es una bendición – le susurró la doctora. Ella no dijo nada, ni se giró a mirar a David y sin más, salió del consultorio.

\- Discúlpela, Regina está…

\- No te preocupes David, entiendo. Ve, acompáñala y luego esperen afuera, apenas tenga los resultados los llamaré.

El rubio asintió y salió también.

* * *

La noche con Marissa había sido muy buena, que decir buena, había sido "buenísima", tanto que había decidido que sería su conquista para todo el fin de semana, y ahí estaba ella, envuelta solamente por las sábanas grises y sentada en uno de los sillones principales y con el celular en las manos mientras reía y se fotografiaba.

\- Llegaste! – dijo entusiasmada cuando lo entrar al departamento con muchas bolsas en las manos. Omar sonrió y tiró las llaves del auto y la puerta en un sillón cercano.

\- Te dije que no tardaría – volvió a sonreír mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala - Con todo lo que traje, ni tú, ni yo moriremos de inanición este fin de semana.

\- Mmm Guapote, ¿así que planeas secuestrarme todo el 'finde'? – se puso de pie y completamente desnuda fue hasta el castaño para abrazarlo y besar su barba rala y cuello.

\- No solo secuestrarte Muñeca, hay miles de cosas mucho más placenteras que planeo hacer contigo, Anoche ya probaste algunas… - le contestó excitado y con las manos subiendo y bajando por la espalda y nalgas de la rubia.

\- Sí, algunas ¿y sabes qué? Ya muero por probarlas todas – dijo mientras bajaba la cremallera del pantalón del castaño.

\- Oh no! espérate unos minutos Muñeca, primero debo recuperar energías – le dijo él deteniendo su mano traviesa. La rubia soltó una carcajada.

\- Ok Guapote, ¿Trajiste mi yogurt?

\- Por supuesto – entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la llevó hasta la mesa.

Marissa Hamilton había resultado ser ni más ni menos que una rica heredera de un ex socio de su padre que hace algunos años había puesto un pie al costado y decidido abrirse paso en el mundo de la industria textil por sí sólo.

Era hermosa, tenía todo lo que a él le gustaba en una mujer. Alta, sexy y de muy buen cuerpo, dos buenas razones por delante que lo tenían embobado y un apetito sexual insaciable

Por el momento sentía que había hecho muy bien en dejar de pensar en Regina Mills, se la estaba pasando de maravilla con ese bomboncito rubio. El curvilíneo y también hermoso bomboncito moreno, con rasgos latinos, vendría después.

* * *

Dentro del consultorio de Ginecología y Obstetricia, la Dra. Stevens, sentada detrás de su mesa, rompía con sumo cuidado el sobre dónde venían los resultados de una preocupada y tensa Regina que ya había derramado varias lágrimas.

La rubia médico leyó el papel detenidamente y en silencio, mientras la pareja frente a ella esperaba que se pronunciara.

-Bien Regina, según los resultados de tus análisis… – Colocó el papel frente a ella y se acomodó los lentes – No hay embarazo – La morena cerró los ojos y soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones y sintió que empezaba a respirar como se debía, algo que no había hecho desde que fue llamada por la Doctora hace algunos minutos atrás.

Esta actitud no pasó desapercibida por David.

\- Y entonces lo del retraso? – preguntó mientras sentía que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

\- Algunos estudios han revelado que en algunas mujeres, sobre todo en los primeros meses del inicio de uso de este método, por el hecho de que hay un cambio hormonal en su organismo, ocurren ciertos retrasos y hasta algunas veces omisión de la regla. Lo más probable es que esto le esté pasando a tu cuerpo. Espera unos días más Regina, relájate y espera a que tu cuerpo se normalice, la regla va a llegar… Por el momento estate tranquila que embarazo no hay – sonrió – Ven a verme si dentro de una semana aún no has menstruado.

\- Ok.

\- ¿Hay algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar? – La reina negó – Entonces eso sería todo – dijo la rubia sonriendo y mirando el semblante relajado de Regina y de reojo el de decepción de David.

La pareja se puso de pie, estrecharon la mano de la doctora y sin más salieron del consultorio.

Afuera, los pacientes cada uno con su dolencia hablaban e ingresaban a los consultorios de la especialidad respectiva.

\- David yo sé que estás enojado y decepcionado.

\- ¿Y tú estás muy contenta, no? – le preguntó el príncipe deteniéndose en medio de la acera afuera de la clínica.

\- David no es así…

\- Por favor... – sonrió irónico - No me vengas a decir que No es Así, cuando vi tu cara de completa felicidad cuando dijeron que NO había embarazo – manifestó mientras volvía a caminar en dirección a una esquina donde podría esperar un taxi.

\- David, tu nunca vas a entender lo que yo…

\- No digas cosas que no sabes, Mujer! Claro que te entiendo, puedo comprender tus miedos, tus traumas, te he visto llorar después de meses.

\- Tú no viviste conmigo todo lo que pasé y menos sentiste lo que yo sí – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

\- Sí, es verdad que no estuve contigo, pero ¿fue mi culpa? ¿Acaso me dejaste estarlo? – Preguntó furioso - Y que te quede claro de una vez, aunque no estuvimos juntos yo Sí sufrí, me dolió perder un hijo también, no puedes decirme que no lo entiendo porque no es así. Lo entiendo perfecto y quiero ayudarte a sanar eso, pero TÚ no me dejas – le reprochó.

La reina se quedó sin argumentos y el príncipe al notar que ella no diría nada se giró hacia la autopista y levantó una mano para hacer parar un taxi, pero este no se detuvo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, ya estaban en plena avenida y los taxis pasaban llenos, ella se recostó en un poste de alumbrado, mientras David continuaba levantando la mano cada vez que veía un taxi pasar, quería irse de ahí y ahorrarse una plática más, estaba triste y enojado y no quería gritarle ni tratarla mal, pero sentía que lo que tenía dentro hervía y tenía que decirlo para no quemarse. Esto que sentía, estaba seguro no se iba ir muy pronto.

Un taxi paró y David se acercó al conductor para darle la dirección del apartamento de Regina.

\- ¿No irás conmigo? – le preguntó secándose con disimulo unas lágrimas.

\- No

\- David pero no crees que…

\- No quiero seguir hablando contigo Regina – le dijo de frente y estas palabras le dolieron a la morena – Estoy decepcionado de ti, de todo lo que pensé seriamos y formaríamos que… - se frotó el puente de la nariz y respiró intentando calmarse - Me voy.

\- Y entonces… ¿nosotros?

\- Tengo mucho que pensar y para ello necesito de la tranquilidad de mi casa, Tú deberías hacer lo mismo - _¿Pensar? ¿Qué quería pensar? ¿Acaso aquí se acababa todo? ¿Por su culpa? ¿Por sus miedos?_

La reina no dijo más, estaba triste, muy triste, sentía su corazón doler y romperse, sobre todo porque sabía que si lo que tenía con David terminaba era por ella, por su culpa _._

David abrió la puerta del taxi para ella y Regina subió al auto y desde ahí lo vio caminar en sentido contrario y hacerse cada vez más pequeño a medida que el auto avanzaba.

* * *

Azul había terminado de prepararse un par de sándwiches como almuerzo, cuando Regina entró al departamento y se recostó tras la puerta para llorar en silencio. Sin pensarlo dos veces la castaña corrió hasta ella.

-¿Qué pasó? – Regina se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero a pesar de ello las lágrimas no paraban de caer y resbalar por sus mejillas - ¿Te hizo algo David? – La morena negó - ¿Discutieron? – La reina asintió esta vez y Azul la abrazó – Vamos, vamos a sentarnos.

Regina se sentó en el mueble más cercano y la castaña lo hizo en el brazo del mismo. Estuvo en silencio varios minutos, el llanto había cesado, pero ella no dejaba de pensar y pensar en los furiosos y decepcionados ojos del rubio.

Lo amaba demasiado y le dolía el daño que le estaba provocando, pero por más que lo meditaba, no se sacaba de la cabeza que lo que hubiera hecho si hubiera estado en cinta era lo correcto. No quería un embarazo por nada del mundo.

\- Estoy cansada Azul, iré a acostarme.

\- ¿No almorzarás? Hice sándwiches y refresco de manzana.

\- Ahorita no tengo hambre, tal vez más tarde Gracias – respondió y se dirigió a su habitación.

Regina durmió por varias horas, estuvo cansada físicamente por no haber dormido anoche, pero sobre todo emocionalmente e ir a ver a la ginecóloga le había quitado una gran preocupación.

Cuando Azul ingresó a la recamara de su amiga con un refrigerio para ella en mano, la encontró recién duchada, en pijama y cepillando su cabello que había crecido significativamente en los últimos meses.

\- Regi no almorzaste, pero mira te acabo de preparar estos sandwuchitos de pollo - la morena se giró y le sonrió y mientras se hacía un moño en lo alto de la cabeza le agradeció - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Mejor – contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

\- Esa cara me dice otra cosa – dijo el hada y luego de unos minutos en silencio preguntó - ¿Tan malo fue, para que te pusieras así? – la morena volvió a quedar en silencio y bebió un poco de jugo.

\- Mmm bien, creo que voy a ver algunas cosas a mi recámara – dijo el hada al observar el silencio de Regina. Le preocupada mucho, pero tampoco quería quedar como chismosa o metiche en algo que por lo visto era un asunto que ella no quería contarle.

\- No Azul, siéntate – la detuvo.

\- Si no quieres contarme está bien – le dijo sincera.

\- No es eso Azul, sólo que… - se mordió el labio, meditando como le contaría. Estaba segura que ella no estaría nada de acuerdo con sus decisiones, respiró pesado y dejó el plato con mitad de sándwich en la mesita de noche – Yo, hace algunos días que… - subió las piernas a la cama, se recostó en ella y miró el techo – Yo creí que estaba embarazada Azul.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Lo que escuchaste. Creí que estaba embarazada y…

\- ¿Creíste? ¿Cómo así? ¿Estás o no estás embarazada?...

\- No lo estoy, hace una semana que no me baja mi periodo y lo relacioné con un embarazo.

\- No entiendo – dijo el hada subiendo hasta estar al lado de la morena - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso, con que hayas discutido con David? No creo que se haya molestado por el hecho de que no estés embarazada...

\- No, no.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Yo no quería estar embarazada Azul.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si tú…

\- Sí, yo sé que te conté alguna vez que un hijo era mi mayor anhelo, pero ya no.

\- Esto tiene que ver con tu primer embarazo ¿no es cierto? – preguntó el hada tanteando, pero Regina no contestó.

\- David se molestó muchísimo porque yo… Yo le dije que en caso de que estuviera embarazada no tendría al bebé.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó en un grito el hada.

\- Por favor no me regañes tú también, Azul – le rogó con la voz entrecortada – Esa fue la decisión que tomé, y sólo quise que él me apoyara.

\- Me estás diciendo que tenías pensado… – Ella asintió.

\- Hoy fuimos con la ginecóloga, me sacaron una muestra de sangre y los resultados dieron negativo, no estoy embarazada. David se fue furioso, dijo que lo decepcioné y que tenía que pensar las cosas – sollozó – Me duele que no esté aquí Azul, me duele que no me entienda y que se haya ido.

\- Regina… ¿Tú lo entiendes a él? – la morena calló y pensó lo que su amiga le preguntó – Te detuviste a pensar si quiera en lo que David sentía, pensaba o imaginaba para contigo? ¿Pensaste en que quizá rompiste sus planes y sueños que él pensó realizaría junto a ti, como pareja, como familia? ¿Te pusiste en su lugar para tratar de comprender sus sentimientos? - La reina bajó la mirada a sus manos y se secó un par de lágrimas.

Sí, ella había pensado en que estaba arruinando sus posibles sueños y anhelos; pero no se había puesto en sus zapatos para tratar de comprender el dolor que estaría sintiendo su príncipe y tal y como él mismo se lo dijera, sabía que había sufrido, pero no conocía la magnitud de su dolor. Creía que por ser mujer y por haber cargado el bebé, sólo ella había sufrido. Hoy sabía que no fue así.

\- Tú sabes que David no estuvo junto a Emma en las primeras etapas de su vida – Regina se mordió el labio, sabiendo que eso era por su culpa – Tal vez él soñó con un bebé de ambos, en donde lo veía crecer…

\- Ya Azul, ya sé que le rompí el corazón con mis decisiones

\- Regi, no te lo digo para que te sientas mal.

\- Pero lo estás haciendo – sollozó – También piensa en mí un poquito…

\- Lo hago amiga – la compadeció el hada, mientras masajeaba suavemente su espalda – Sé que tienes miedo y sé que te duele el no poder llevar un embarazo sin pensar en las consecuencias o en lo que podría pasar en el transcurso.

\- Todo por mi culpa y mis decisiones.

\- Ya no te tortures con eso.

\- Es que es la verdad – respondió la reina mientras maldecía mentalmente el hecho de haber tomado esa poción hace años, pero entonces en su mente aparecía una joven Regina llorando y buscando desesperada en libros de hechicería una poción que la volviera infértil para no tener hijos con el rey, no los quería, no los quería producto de la violencia y falta de amor.

Cerró los ojos, tampoco se arrepentía de lo decidido antaño pero… ¡Dios! Eran tantas cosas, tantos momentos y decisiones tomadas que no habían hecho más que desencadenar más y más problemas. En ese momento no había querido niños, y después cuando los quiso ya no pudo, todas las decisiones de hoy son las consecuencias del mañana Si, pero sentía que ese dicho no aplicaba para lo que ella había vivido.

\- ¿En serio hubieras abortado? – preguntó el hada luego de varios minutos, cuando la vio perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Perdí a mi primer bebé por culpa de esa poción…

\- No estás segura de eso.

\- Es la única causa que encuentro para lo que me pasó, perderlo me dolió muchísimo y saber que mi cuerpo rechaza lo que crece en mí, ¡Ay Azul!, no sabes cuánto me duele caray… Sentí que terminar con un embarazo provocándolo sería menos doloroso que perderlo naturalmente.

\- Es lo mismo Regina, te hubiera dolido igual.

\- Lo sé, ahora lo sé Azul, soy una tonta, pero qué puedo hacer, tuve y tengo mucho miedo.

Regina continuó llorando y Azul sólo la observaba pensando muchas cosas, pues diversas ideas empezaban a rondar su cabeza.

\- Y qué tal si… - el hada cayó y se Regina se giró para mirarla.

\- ¿Qué tal qué? – el hada dudó por un momento, pero luego continuó.

\- Que tal si Sí puedes llevar un embarazo normal y por lo tanto traer un niño sano y fuerte al mundo Mmm? ¿Te imaginas? – Preguntó la castaña luego de varios minutos - ¿Qué pasaría si sólo te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua y lo que pasó en Maine no fue otra cosa que un simple accidente y casualidad? – La reina se secó las lágrimas – Tú y yo sabemos que los hechizos están para romperse – levantó una ceja - ¿Y si el que pusiste sobre la poción que bebiste ya se rompió? El Amor verdadero es la magia más poderosa ¿y si rompió el hechizo de infertilidad y tu cuerpo puede cargar un bebé? David te ama, estoy plenamente segura – la reina parpadeó un par de veces sin apartar la mirada del hada.

\- Sé que me ama, pero me cuesta creer que se haya roto el hechizo tan así de repente pero no porque no confíe en su amor, sino porque todo es tan raro, tan confuso… ¿Por qué ese día? ¿Por qué en nuestra primera vez, cuando ni siquiera fue por amor? – suspiró - Y luego viene lo de mi accidente, la pérdida, te juro que quiero creer que no hay más hechizo… pero los hechos del pasado me vuelven a llevar a la duda.

\- Si es muy raro todo, pero sabes que? Ya no pienses en eso – agitó una mano como espantando ese pensamiento – Por el momento sabemos que no hay embarazo, estate tranquila en ese aspecto y déjame investigar a mí. Cuando me contaste lo del embarazo en Storybrook, me entró el bichito de la duda de porqué había ocurrido si tú me dejaste muy en claro que no podía suceder – la morena asintió – Ya no me dio tiempo de investigar porque bueno… tú sabes, la preparación de la poción y luego… - Volvió a agitar una mano espantando el recuerdo – Déjame Investigar.

\- Pero cómo…

\- Tengo amigas hadas en StoryBrook – dijo guiñando un ojo – Tink y el resto de chicas me serán de mucha ayuda en estos momentos y quizá de aquí a algunos meses sepamos qué pasa o pasó con ese hechizo… y quizá de aquí a unos cuantos más, te vea con una hermosa barriga de embarazadita – terminó acariciando las manos de su amiga – Mente positiva, Mi Regi.

\- Ay Azul, ni siquiera sé que va a pasar con David y conmigo. Lo lastimé y no sé si me perdone algún día. Lo decepcioné, está furioso.

\- Y tiene todo el derecho de estarlo, si somos sinceras – dijo el hada con una ligera mueca esperando no haber herido a su amiga. Regina parpadeó para ahuyentar las lágrimas.

\- Me pregunto si tengo derecho a desear que se le pase.

\- Se le pasará – siguió Azul y apretó ligeramente su hombro – Furioso y todo, está enamorado de Ti. Si eres paciente te perdonará y cuando tengas que hacerlo pídele perdón.

\- Lo vi en la mañana, pero ya lo extraño tanto Azul, es como si mi corazón supiera que esta vez demorará en verlo y tenerlo cerca.

\- Me lo imagino, pero resiste amiga. Los hombres a veces, necesitan su tiempo y su espacio para recordar que están enamorados. Déjalo que se le pase – La reina sonrió.

\- Sabes mucho para ser un hada, ¿En serio nunca te has enamorado? – el hada negó.

\- Tú tranquila y confía en mí – dijo cambiando de tema – Mi instinto de hada me dice que tendré resultados positivos, hoy mismo llamaré a Tink, ahora termina tu sándwich y bebe tu jugo, ahh y ya que me hiciste recordar voy por mi vaso de yogurt – Regina frunció el ceño y vio al hada bajar de la cama.

\- ¿Yo te hice recordar tu yogurt? – El hada se acomodó los lentes.

\- Es sólo un decir Regi – se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.

Regina se giró a coger su vaso de jugo y vio su celular, ni una sola vez había vibrado, entró al wattsapp y vio que David había estado en línea hace 20 minutos, suspiró y volvió a dejar el celular en la mesa. Como decía Azul, tenía que ser paciente y esperar que se le pasara el enojo a David, sólo le quedaba rogar y esperar a que el tiempo de espera no fuera mucho, no concebía un día sin una llamada o un te amo de su príncipe y mucho menos sin sus besos y caricias.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, los tomates, lechugas y todo lo que quieran lanzarme, en los comentarios por favor.**

 **Lo siento**

 **Saludos.**


	24. Mañana

**CAPÍTULO 24**

 **"Mañana"**

Seis días habían pasado desde la discusión con David y él ninguna vez había ido a verla y ni una vez la había llamado, ni dejado un simple mensaje. ¡Qué martirio y que culpable se sentía!

Regina sabía que esta vez dependía de ella, era ella quien tenía que pedir perdón, pero el trabajo, grandísima excusa, y el no saber qué exactamente decirle cuando lo tuviera enfrente la detenían.

Azul, se había contactado con Tink y según lo que ella le había comentado, el hada rubia en estos días estaría haciendo llegar unos libros de hechizos y pociones. El positivismo del hada era inmenso.

Hoy viernes, Regina se encontraba redactando unos oficios que Octavio le había encargado, estaba tan concentrada en el trabajo, que no notó el acercamiento de Omar, fue tanto así que la reina dio un brinco en su asiento, cuando el timbre petulante de la voz de Omar se hizo oír a su lado.

\- Buenos Días morenita – dijo el castaño como si nada mientras sonreía y cambiaba las rosas del florero del escritorio por unas nuevas y muy muy rojas.

\- Omar… - murmuró entre dientes Regina.

\- Las rosas del día para mi musa de todos los días – Regina tuvo ganas de rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo disimulando con una sonrisa - ¿Saldrás conmigo esta noche? – preguntó coqueto mientras se inclinaba en el escritorio y observaba descarado el escote de la reina. Ella por instinto se llevó una mano al collar que llevaba y trató de arreglárselo, cubriéndose en el acto.

Desde que había vuelto de Nueva York, Omar no había dejado de colocar en su escritorio rosas y más rosas y mucho menos de insinuarle más de una vez que estaba interesado en ella y que deberían salir para conocerse, disfrutar la noche y pasársela bien y todas esas veces ella lo había rechazado de la manera más calmada y menos malvada que podía. Pero la estaba hartando y cualquiera de estos días, se iba a acabar la amabilidad y lo mandaría por un tubo, le importaría muy poco que fuera delante de sus compañeros de trabajo, que fuera hijo del presidente de la empresa y mucho menos que fuese el vicepresidente.

A toda mujer le encantan los detalles, y no iba a negar que le gustaban las rosas, pero odiaba que se prestara a malos entendidos y que lo siguiera haciendo a pesar de que ella le había dicho que se detuviera.

\- No Omar, ya te he dicho que me siento incómoda con esto, por favor deja de traerme flores y ya no insistas, no voy a salir contigo.

\- Ay, pero que mala.

\- Estoy trabajando Omar, por favor vete, en cualquier momento sale Octavio y no quiero que te vea aquí – le susurró suplicante – Las chicas te han visto dejarme las rosas todos los días y no quiero que se preste a malos entendidos, cuando en realidad no hay nada entre nosotros.

\- Muñeca, si no hay nada entre nosotros es porque tú no quieres – le contestó mientras posaba su mano sobre la femenina y la acariciaba con su pulgar – Y si tanto te molesta lo que la gente piense, podemos vernos en un lugar privado, todo depende de ti.

\- Ya basta Omar – susurró entre dientes y tratando de retirar su mano de debajo de la de él – Suéltame! – El castaño sonrió entre burlón y molesto y se retiró no sin antes acariciarle una mejilla, Regina lo esquivó tratando de evitar el contacto.

Estaba cansada de tener que vivenciar los acosos, el tipo no entendía lo que era un NO y esto la mortificaba día con día. Gracias a Dios, él no regresaba después del almuerzo, porque aguantarlo en las tardes sería lo único que le faltaba.

Omar sabía que algo había ocurrido con David y ella, el rubio no se había aparecido ninguna vez en la oficina desde hace una semana y él había decidido que aprovecharía estos momentos para de una vez lograr lo que llevaba queriendo con la morena desde la primera vez que la vio.

* * *

A esta hora el tráfico siempre era caótico en Burlington y si le sumamos su salida después de la hora de almuerzo, Regina iba muy tarde. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió al restaurant donde la esperaba Azul, abrió la ventana del auto para que ingresara un poco de aire y se distrajo un momento con la vista, era último día de la semana y muchos niños regresaban felices por el fin de semana, algunos adultos arrastraban los pies en señal del cansancio y anhelo de descanso por fin.

Para variar, el taxista tomó el recorrido más largo, al lado izquierdo vio el cartel que indicaba el camino al lago Champlain y más allá la frondosidad del Bosque El Edén, el recorrido continuó por la plaza principal y luego pasó por Vermont´s Pets, y ahí estaba Simón, como siempre en su pequeña escalera arreglando las cosas de la dispensa. ¿David habría almorzado ya? ¿Se estaría alimentando bien? Con el curso que estaba tomando los tiempos del rubio se habían reducido y esperaba de todo corazón que le estuviera yendo bien. David, David, David, como lo extrañaba caray.

Revisó su teléfono, encontrando igual que desde la última semana, cero mensajes y cero llamadas de él. ¡Cielos! Y pensar que ella ni siquiera le contestó las llamadas ni los mensajes cuando andaba preocupada y asustada por el embarazo. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía.

Abrió wattsapp y vio que estaba en línea, tecleó un "hola" y luego lo borró, se mordió el labio inconscientemente mientras pensaba en algo. Ella quería hablar con él personalmente, no por teléfono y mucho menos por mensajes, Dios ya no soportaba estar más tiempo alejada del rubio, sentía que mientras más pasara el tiempo sin que la perdonara, más difícil sería lograr volver estar cerca de él.

Tenía que verlo y solucionar lo que sus egoísmos, miedos y ella misma había originado. Necesitaba que la perdonara y la abrazara, que le dijera que la amaba y que todo estaría bien, que la besara y mientras esto sucedía, ella escuchara la hermosa melodía del ritmo acompasado de sus corazones latiendo.

¡Qué cursi la había vuelto él caray!, pero le gustaba, le gustaba sentirse cursi con él y por él.

Tenía que hablarle, tomó su celular nuevamente y escribió:

\- _Hola David, me gustaría hablar contigo personalmente_ – envió y en unos segundos los "checks" se convirtieron en azules, esperó algunos minutos y él contestó.

\- _A mí también._

\- _Podemos vernos hoy, por favor? Yo puedo ir a tu departamento._

\- _Hoy no. Mañana._

\- _Ok_ – envió Regina mordiéndose los labios.

Y ahí acabo la conversación, sin un "Te Amo" y mucho menos sin un "Yo también". La reina guardó su teléfono y sintió que su corazón dolía un poquito más hoy. Él estaba distante y ella se lo merecía, pestañeó un par de veces ahuyentando las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus pestañas y respiró. Con fe y mañana todo esto cambiaba, con fe y mañana ella le pediría perdón y volverían a hacer los mismos de antes, amantes, amigos, enamorados, uno solo.

Mañana.

¿Cuántas cosas pueden pasar en el transcurso de las horas hasta mañana?

* * *

Desde la discusión con David, Azul le había insistido a Regina que debían almorzar juntas y desde ese día lo hacían en un restaurant bastante bueno, ambas ganaban bien y se daban sus gustitos.

\- Disculpa el retraso Azul, se me hizo un poco tarde en la oficina – dijo la morena apenas dejó su bolsa en una silla y se sentaba en la otra acomodándose la falda que se le había subido un poco - ¿Me has pedido algo?

\- No sabía qué era lo que querías comer hoy - contestó el hada sin mirarla a los ojos y con la vista perdida detrás de su amiga.

\- Ook, ¿Estás bien? ¿Viste a alguien conocido? – preguntó la morena, girándose para ver qué o a quien miraba la castaña tan encantada.

\- No a nadie Regi – Sonrió y se llevó un trozo de filete de pollo a la boca.

Lo había visto. Al patán del supermercado y su sonrisa coqueta.

Había pasado apresurado, sólo unos minutos antes que su amiga llegara, en traje sastre y tan guapo como lo recordaba.

\- ¿Sabes?, las chicas de la oficina van a salir esta noche a un pequeño Pub, ¿Vamos?

\- No Azul, prefiero quedarme en casa, en mi cama y descansar – contestó la reina sin levantar la vista de la carta.

\- Por Dios, ¿Cuándo fue que te volviste tan aburrida?

\- ¿Y cuándo fue que tú te volviste tan atrevida? A un Pub ¿en serio?

\- Vamos Regina, hoy es viernes, las chicas dicen que es un lugar tranquilo, buena música y con muy buenos tragos – rogó la castaña y Regina negó con la cabeza.

– Ve tú y diviértete.

Una joven se acercó a la mesa, tomó la orden de la reina y se retiró. La Reina continuó:

\- Me sorprendes eh? Quién se imaginaría que a la excelentísima madre superiora le gustaría tomarse unos tragos un viernes por la noche, quien te viera caray – dijo reprimiendo una carcajada al ver el rostro del hada.

\- No te burles Regina, y ya sabes que no soy ninguna madre superiora – susurró esto último – Además tú sabes que yo no acostumbro a beber, sólo quiero ir y pasarla bien con las chicas, contigo, charlar, reír. Tú también necesitas divertirte amiga. Hace días que te veo tan deprimida y…

\- Tú sabes el motivo.

\- Sí y por ello mismo es que te hago esta invitación.

\- Hablé con David por wattsapp, mañana iré a verlo y hablaremos – contestó la reina cambiando de tema.

\- Eso está genial! – Dijo el hada estirando su mano y apretando la de su amiga con una sonrisa, Regina también sonrió – En lo poco que conozco a David, sé que también está sufriendo por no tenerte al lado. Pero… ¿Qué dices? ¿Si salimos hoy? – insistió nuevamente.

\- No lo sé, tal vez llegue un poco tarde al departamento hoy.

\- Piénsalo Regi, de vez en cuando es bueno salir y divertirse, sólo estaremos las chicas de la oficina quienes tú ya conoces y yo.

\- Lo pensaré – dijo la reina acomodándose para recibir su orden, el hada sonrió y levantó su pulgar derecho en señal de acuerdo.

Pasados unos minutos, Azul terminó su almuerzo y se disculpó con la reina, al parecer la habían llamado del estudio contable y necesitaban su presencia de inmediato, así que se despidió y salió volando. La reina terminó su almuerzo sola y sin sacarse de la cabeza la idea y persona de David.

Pagó el servicio y salió del restaurant, sino se apuraba no llegaría a tiempo.

\- Mira nada más, a quien me encuentro por aquí – dijo Omar cruzándose de brazos frente a la morena que verificaba la hora en su celular mientras esperaba el taxi – ¡Vaya casualidades!

\- Omar – murmuró el nombre del castaño entre dientes.

\- Así es Preciosa, pero… ¿Por qué tan sola?

\- Esperando un taxi – contestó guardando el celular.

\- Te llevo.

\- Tú no regresarás a la Textileria.

\- Si lo haré, vamos – le insistió, Regina se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y lo pensó unos segundos. Su respuesta hubiese sido un No definitivo si no estuviera sobre la hora.

\- Tengo que ir por un encargo a la agencia de correos.

\- Muy bien, yo te llevo – sonrió – Y tranquila que no muerdo Preciosa – le dijo burlón al ver su indecisión y ella rodó los ojos, él abrió la puerta de su auto y sin dejar de sonreír, extendió su mano para que la morena subiera.

Era un _Mercedes_ precioso y automático, negro y que olía muy bien, no tenía ningún rayón y parecía recién sacado de la tienda por el brillo que desprendía.

\- Vale – susurró Regina e ingresó al auto, él sonrió y dio la vuelta para subir también, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y partió a la agencia.

\- ¿Almuerzas siempre en ese restaurant? – le preguntó tratando de armar una plática apenas se detuvieron en un semáforo, la reina lo miró de reojo mientras se retocaba el maquillaje en su pequeño espejo de cartera.

\- Solo algunas veces.

\- ¿Sola?

\- No – contestó Regina y Omar negó riendo y recorriendo el cuerpo femenino con la mirada.

Tal y cómo la reina predijo, el viaje fue incómodo, pero gracias a los cielos, llegó retrasada solo un par de minutos a la oficina. Omar era un descarado, pero esta vez le había servido aunque sea para algo. Bajó del auto, se despidió con un "adiós" e ingresó a la empresa.

Omar sonrió y la observó saludar al par de vigilantes de la puerta y a Claudia la secretaria de Dirección a quién encontró en el camino.

¡Carajo, qué buen trasero se manejaba la condenada! Si tan solo ella fuera como el resto que caía a sus pies en un santiamén, hace días que ya la hubiera hecho suya.

Pero bien, hoy había subido el primer escalón para ganarse su confianza, y al parecer había resultado mejor de lo que había esperado.

* * *

Estos días sin ella habían sido difíciles, la extrañaba mucho, pero a la vez no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Regina tan segura de sí misma con sus decisiones ya tomadas y lista para convertirlas en realidad.

Un embarazo habría sido posible gracias a los dos y él nunca entendería el porqué de ella de relegar su responsabilidad, sentía que ella había tratado de anular su figura de padre y eso le parecía injusto, dolía y le molestaba.

Además de eso, su cambio de semblante y contentamiento cuando supo que no esperaba ningún bebé, era un recuerdo que quería hacer desaparecer. Algunas veces, cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba a una Regina sonriendo feliz con un embarazo, pero de inmediato el mismo rostro empapado de lágrimas borraba sus ilusiones. Él sabía, y tal y cómo se lo había dicho, entendía sus miedos y quería ayudarla a ahuyentarlos, quería ayudarla a sanar cada una de sus heridas, que por lo visto aún no habían cicatrizado del todo; pero le dolía, le dolía en el alma el hecho de que ella no confiara en él y en la fuerza de su amor, para ser capaz de romper toda maldición, y en vez de ello, siga tan pegada a las consecuencias de la magia, hechizos y pociones.

Esta tarde tenía una clase teórico-práctica en el curso de Veterinaria técnica y apenas salió del trabajo se dirigió allá, ni siquiera le había alcanzado el tiempo para almorzar, compró un par de manzanas rojas en un minimarket cercano y se fue. Un mensaje de Regina le llegó, mientras hablaba con su buena amiga Ellie, la morena le pedía que se vieran para hablar y él había querido hacerlo de inmediato, pues a pesar del coraje que aún sentía, quería estar con ella. Lamentablemente el curso empezaba en media hora y debía estar allá.

Le dijo que mañana. Mañana hablarían.

* * *

Regina llegó a casa a eso de las seis de la tarde, estaba cansada, pero Azul ya la esperaba dispuesta a todo para convencerla ir al dichoso Pub y después de tanta insistencia por parte del hada, Regina aceptó.

Era una noche fresca y Regina llevaba puesto un sencillo pero ajustado vestido con estampados de diversos tonos de azul, sin mangas, un escote discreto por delante y también por detrás y hasta la rodilla de altura, sandalias negras de tacón alto y un maquillaje lindo y de acuerdo a la ocasión, su cabello lo llevaba en una media cola y suelto en la espalda. Estaba Preciosa.

Azul por su parte se había animado por un conjunto de blusa de tirantes blanco y una falda larga y negra, sus tacones también negros y sus ondas castañas sueltas, lucía guapa también. Era una noche de diversión para chicas y Azul estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Regina a distraerse y a olvidarse un tantito de ciertos ojos azules.

\- ¡Regina, que bueno volverte a ver! – Saludó Lucía, trabajadora y ahora asistente del director.

\- Lo mismo digo Lu, pero cuéntame, ¿cómo están las cosas por el estudio? – respondió la reina mientras colocaba su blazer negro en el espaldar de la silla.

\- Mucho trabajo como siempre y ahora que Alex se retiró y Olivia tomó la dirección…Ni te imaginas! – contestó en tono cansado.

\- ¿Olivia?

\- Sí, su hermana

\- ¿Hermana?

\- Sí ¿nunca la llegaste a conocer? - la morena negó - Ella es muy buena gente y todo, pero es muy estricta y como muy poco está en la oficina, casi siempre nos exige adelantar el trabajo, pero muy aparte de eso, se lleva muy bien con todos. Es una buena jefa.

Regina miró a Azul, preguntándole con la mirada porque nunca le había contado que Alex había dejado la dirección del estudio contable, pero la castaña esquivó la mirada y bebió un poco de su trago.

\- ¿Y por qué se fue Alex?

\- Eso sí nadie lo sabe, de un momento a otro nos llegamos a enterar que Olivia asumía la dirección y Alex ya no estaba. Al parecer lo dejaste muy mal – dijo Lucía sonriendo y Regina se incomodó - ¿Qué le hiciste que el pobre hasta renunció? – Regina fingió una sonrisa y miró a Azul de nuevo.

\- Basta Chicas, hemos venido a divertirnos y no a hablar de trabajo.

\- No es trabajo Azul, solo son unos chismecitos

\- Pero tiene que ver el trabajo, Así que basta, la próxima vez que alguna mencione algo respecto al trabajo pagará las bebidas de todas… ¿Salud?

\- Salud – dijeron al unísono.

El lugar era agradable y verdaderamente confortable, las bebidas y bocaditos estaban muy buenos y ni que hablar de la música, era variada y pasaban de rock suave a baladas, soul y una que otra canción latina, algunas parejas se habían animado a bailar, a pesar de que el lugar no estaba hecho para ello.

Las pláticas entre las chicas cambiaron de rumbos en diversas ocasiones, desde la bebé de una de ellas, hasta el novio infiel de la amiga de la vecina de una de ellas y anécdotas del trabajo y universidad, reían y de vez en cuando cantaban en coro algunas de las canciones, el trago había hecho efecto y todas estaban muy alegres.

Regina hasta logró olvidar el momento incómodo del comienzo y ya estaba más ligera y reía también con las ocurrencias de Azul, aunque había memorizado que le preguntaría sobre Alex.

\- Yo voy por la siguiente ronda – dijo la reina y se paró entre risas y negando por lo que decía Azul, si seguía tomando como lo estaba haciendo, a ella le tocaría ser la _"Amiga Elegida"_ del día.

\- Cinco _Piscos Sour_ más por favor – pidió la morena al _barman_ , el asintió y se puso a prepararlos entre piruetas y varios malabares de limones, la reina rio y miró su teléfono. ¡Cielos! La hora se había pasado volando iban a ser la una de la mañana, guardó su móvil y recibió los tragos en una pequeña fuente, se giró para regresar a su mesa y lo vio.

Ahí estaba él, llevando esta vez una casaca de cuero negra y una simple camiseta de algodón por debajo, a su lado la tal Ellie y unos cuantos desconocidos más. Lo que la llenó de coraje fue ver a la muchachita esa pegarse mucho y reír insinuosa muy cerca de David y lo peor, era que él no hacía nada, reía también y de vez en cuando se acercaba a la mocosa para que esta le dijera algo al oído.

¡Dios! ¡Se estaba muriendo de celos!

¿Por esto no había querido que ella vaya a verlo a su departamento esta noche para hablar? Claro, él ya tenía programada esta salida con ella – pensó furiosa – No, no Regina, David no sería capaz – se dijo luego – Tú sabes que él tiene su curso hasta tarde, quizá después de ahí se vinieron en grupo – se contestó de nuevo – Negó un par de veces tratando de espantar los celos que sentía y continuó andando hasta la mesa con las chicas.

Se hizo la que acomodó su blazer nuevamente en el espaldar y aprovechó para mirar a su rubio. Muy sonriente él y chocando su trago con el de esa chiquilla. Bufó celosa y quiso ir corriendo hasta allá, tomarlo de la mano y traerlo y sentarlo a su lado, así permaneciera sin hablarle toda la noche.

Le echó una última mirada y se sentó, el hada hablaba de no sabía quién.

\- Si lo vieran muchachas, ese es el hombre más guapo que he visto nunca, tiene unos ojitos preciosos y unos labios Ahh – suspiró Azul y se bebió el último trago de su bebida - ¡Mi Dios! Pero eso sí, Nadie le quita lo patán – las chicas rieron del cambio de humor y semblante de la castaña – Patán completo, Guapo, pero patán.

\- Azul! – La llamó codeándola Regina – Deja de tomar así, que luego no vas a poder ni pararte -la castaña sonrió y le palmeó la espalda.

\- Tan buena mi amiguita – dijo recostándose en su hombro.

\- No has comido nada Mujer, sólo estas bebe y bebe. Cómete estos snack – la regañó la reina

\- Sí, sí – contestó el hada y recibió lo que Regina le ofrecía.

Regina se giró y echó un vistazo otra vez a David que reía, bebía y miraba su reloj de vez en cuando.

\- Me voy al tocador – se pronunció Azul unos minutos después y ya bastante mareada.

Regina la ayudó a levantarse y se ofreció a acompañarla, pero la castaña se negó diciéndole que estaba bien y que iría sola. Tanta fue la insistencia de ella que Regina no dijo más y en vez de ello, la observó atenta hasta que desapareció en el pasillo que llevaba al tocador de damas.

\- Oiga Señor, si, si usted Señor – el castaño miró a sus costados y luego se señaló a sí mismo – Que sip, Ahh Usted lo estoooy llamando – dijo el hada muy valiente por la bebida – Quiero que sepa Usted, que está muy guapo – el tipo soltó una carcajada – Sip y no se ría que usted ya debe estar bastante muy acostumbrado a que se lo digan – Se recostó en la pared y el castaño lo hizo también pero en la pared contraria – Y sip, no crea que yo siempre bebo, Ahh además ahorita no estoy tan ebria que digamos, sólo con unas copitas, Ah y también le quería decir que Usted es un patán, un maleducado y un patán, acaso nunca le enseñaron como tratar a una dama?

\- Disculpe? Me debe estar confundiendo, yo nunca la he visto.

\- Oiga, me está llamando loca?

\- No, no

\- Mire, yo soy una hada madrina y las hadas madrinas educamos a nuestros ahijados, los ponemos derechitos en el camino del bien. Sí usted hubiera sido mi ahijado, no fuera maleducado y menos un reverendo patán – dijo Azul mientras golpeteaba varias veces el pecho del castaño con el dedo índice – Ya veo que usted, hace ejercicios Señor Patán – el varón volvió a soltar una carcajada.

\- A ver, a ver Hadita Ebria, usted…

\- Ya le dije que no estoy ebria – repitió Azul subiéndose los lentes que inevitablemente habían resbalado hasta la punta de su nariz.

\- Vaya a lavarse el rostro y váyase a casa después…

\- Oigaaa, oigaa – lo llamó el hada con su cartera en alto y zapateando varias veces – Noo me deje con la palabra en la boca, Oiga, Óigame Señor Patán! Ughh

Pero él ya no le prestó atención y regresó riendo a su mesa en la zona vip, tenía varios tragos encima también, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar que conocía a alguien y menos a esa loca de anteojos que se hacía llamar hada. ¡Qué patética Mujer, por Dios!

¿Pero que veían sus ojos? ¿La morenita de buen trasero, aquí?

\- Y te volví a encontrar Regina – le dijo a modo de saludo tomándola del brazo y deteniéndola cuando iba a pasar por su delante sin mirarlo. La morena fingió una sonrisa – Me rechazaste una salida y mira nada más donde te encuentro.

\- He venido con unas amigas Omar y suéltame que tengo que ir al tocador.

\- Me aceptarás una copa a tu regreso?

\- ¡No! – Contestó tajante la reina - ¿Qué te pasa eh, me estás siguiendo o qué diablos? – le preguntó furiosa.

\- Por supuesto que no Preciosa, pero ya que la mujer que quiero me rechazó una invitación, yo también salí con unos amigos.

\- Bueno, entonces diviértete y suéltame – dijo el "suéltame" entre dientes por lo furiosa que estaba y se soltó de un jalón – Y de una vez te digo Omar, No vuelvas a tocarme y mucho menos a hacerte el listo conmigo, he tratado de ser respetuosa contigo al decirte miles de veces y de la manera más amable posible, que no quiero y no habrá nada contigo, Así que métete de una vez en la cabeza que cuando una mujer dice NO, es porque NO. Respétame y no vuelvas a molestarme y mucho menos a insinuarme cosas. ¿Entendiste? – le preguntó, pero al ver que él no diría nada se alejó, dejando al castaño furioso y frustrado.

La vio perderse en el tocador femenino y él se dirigió a su mesa en donde lo esperaban sus amigos, levantó su mano derecha y pidió el trago más fuerte que hubiese en el lugar. Se había cansado de sus rechazos y estaba siendo la burla de Rafael y los otros. ¿Qué carajos tenía que hacer para lograr que cediera y se la llevara a la cama?

¡Maldita sea Regina Mills y todos sus encantos!

Él la quería a ella y hoy mismo la haría suya, y ya no solo porque le gustaba, sino también porque quería darle una lección, cuando Omar Simons se proponía algo, lo lograba.

* * *

La reina ingresó al tocador femenino y se recostó en la puerta, ese Omar la llenaba de coraje, respiró un par de veces y fue hasta su amiga.

\- Por Dios Azul, mira nada más cómo estás! – dijo la reina cuando la vio sentada en el único sofá que había y con la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

\- Regina, puedes hacer que deje de girar la habitación? – Preguntó entre pestañeos y con la lengua adormecida el hada – Si sip es una maldición o algo, pos quítamela que ya no aguanto. Nooo, no noo, los lentes no, que ahí si no veo naa – reclamó cuando Regina le quitó los anteojos y se los guardó en la cartera.

\- No está girando nada y no hay ninguna maldición – contestó aguantando una carcajada. Nunca la había visto así.

\- Sabes, hoy quise que la pasaras bien mi Regi, ¿la has pasado bien? – preguntó levantando el rostro y pestañeando sin cesar.

\- Si, muy bien – dijo la morena mojando un pliego de papel toalla y regresando para pasárselo por la cara.

\- ¿Sabes que te quiero, no sabes? – preguntó haciendo pucheros y con los ojos llenitos de lágrimas. Oh no, se venía el momento sensible y sólo esperaba que luego no vinieran los chistes malos.

\- Sí Azul.

\- Bien, poque yo quería que te divirtieras, Me dije: Azul, esta noche tienes que hacer que Regina se divierta y se olvide del trabajo, del estrés, del David, de todo – la morena hizo una mueca con los labios cuando recordó que David estaba afuera y muy contento – Te quiero Regi, así con tu cara de pocos amigos. Aunque has cambiado tengo que admitirlo, Sip te quiero – y se soltó a llorar, la reina sonrió enternecida, pero a la vez burlona, mañana tendría un buen motivo para molestarla.

\- Ok, ok, tranquila Azul – le dijo sin dejar de humedecerle el rostro – Las chicas ya deben haberse ido, son más de las dos de la mañana.

\- Ya me pasé de mi hora de dormir, no? – La reina asintió y de pronto detuvo su tarea en el rostro de su amiga cuando esta lanzó una carcajada – Me lo encontré aquí… y el muy grosero se burló de mí y me llamó Hadita Ebria, ¿puedes creerlo?

\- ¿Quién?

\- El del yogurt pue, pero la próxima me va a oír – rio de nuevo, mientras dejaba a Regina confundida y sin entender ni una palabra - ¿sabes cómo le llaman los rusos a los insectos? – le preguntó entre risas y Regina negó – **"Moshka"** – se contestó y soltó una carcajada, Regina rodó los ojos y rio despacio, el momento de los chistes malos había llegado - ¿Y sabes que le dice una vaca a otra vaca?

\- No, ¿Qué le dice?

\- **"Vete al cuerno"** – Contestó entre risas - Vete al cuerno, muy bueno ¿no te parece?

\- Síii muy interesante

\- Ni siquiera te estás riendo – le reclamó – Ya no te contaré más.

El hada por fin se cayó y Regina aprovechó para hacerle un moño alto y sacar su teléfono, dos y cuarenta de la mañana, había estado aquí más de treinta minutos, ¿continuaría David afuera? Necesitaría ayuda para poder subir a un taxi a Azul, la miró de reojo y constató que dormitaba sentada.

David, David, David, Dios, como lo quería en estos momentos, ella también estaba con unos tragos encima, no al extremo de Azul, pero lo estaba y sabía que si estuvieran bien y ésta hubiera sido una reunión de pareja, en estos momentos estuviera haciendo el amor con él y quien sabe ya en qué round irían. Se mordió el labio ante el pensamiento.

Tenían que hablar y ella pedirle perdón, decirle que se había equivocado, que había sido una tonta y que lo había pensado y había llegado a la conclusión de que no abortaría un hijo suyo. NUNCA, aún tenía miedo sí, pero que confiaba en su amor y en la fuerza de este para romper cualquier maldición, quería pedirle que fuera paciente con ella y decirle que sí le gustaría formar una familia con él, pero que por favor la esperara, quería contarle lo que Azul le había prometido averiguar, eran tantas cosas. Dios, pero cómo lo extrañaba.

Mañana, se dijo. Mañana acabaría toda esta angustia que sentía por no tenerlo a su lado.

Miró a Azul y decidió que era mejor irse a descansar, estaba cansada y Azul mucho más.

\- ¿Azul?

\- Mmm?

\- Vamos ya, ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

\- De que puedo, puedo. Sostenerme es el problema – la reina sonrió.

\- Vamos, yo te ayudo – enlazó su brazo al de su amiga y salió a paso lento con ella.

\- ¡Hey mis lentes que no veo!

\- Están en mi bolso Azul, si te suelto para buscarlos, caerás, ¿Eso quieres?

\- No

\- Entonces camina – el hada no dijo ni una sola palabra y se dejó guiar por Regina.

\- Siéntate aquí y espérame tantito, voy a ver si alguien nos puede ayudar – dijo la reina mientras ya lo buscaba con la mirada.

Caminó unos pasos hasta la mesa en donde lo había visto temprano y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba. _¡Cielos, se había ido! ¿Y ahora?,_ sacó su teléfono del bolso y se preguntó si sería correcto llamarlo, se giró para cerciorarse del estado de Azul y lo que vio la dejó fría.

Ahí estaba David, su David, con las manos en la cintura de Ellie y ella abrazando su cuello mientras le devoraba los labios. Estaba entre la barra donde el barman preparaba los tragos y ella. ¿Estaba soñando?, parpadeó un par de veces, se acercó unos cuantos pasos a ellos y con la voz entrecortada lo llamó:

\- ¿David? – el rubio escuchó su voz, esa voz que reconocería y escucharía a pesar de la música y el ruido, o quizá tal vez la sintió cerca, se separó de los labios de la muchacha y la vio, ahí estaba ella a unos cuantos pasos, pero retrocediendo lentamente y con las lágrimas agolpando sus pestañas.

\- Regina No, espera… - la llamó y quiso ir tras ella, pero la reina salió lo más rápido que las sandalias de tacón le permitieron, desapareció y se perdió entre un tumulto de personas que bailaban.

La rubia que tenía al príncipe de la mano sonrió y se limpió la comisura de los labios mientras veía a la novia de su amigo salir del pub.

-Déjala! – le dijo cuándo intento soltarse e ir tras la morena, se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura – Paguemos lo que bebimos y vámonos – le pidió entre besos y leves mordidas en el mentón y mejillas del rubio, quien permanecía quieto y con la mirada perdida en la salida del local.

¡Dios, No! ¿En qué momento había aparecido Regina?

Tomó a la joven por la cintura y la separó de él, sacó unos billetes de su cartera y los dejó sobre la barra. Cuando estuvo por salir corriendo, la mano de la joven en su brazo lo detuvo.

\- David, ¿No me vas a dejar o sí?

\- Te dije que entre nosotros no podía haber absolutamente nada – soltó mientras caminaba preocupado de un lado a otro.

\- Y yo te dije que te demostraría lo contrario.

\- Maldita sea Ellie, me acabas de meter en un problema.

\- ¿Yo?

\- TÚ.

\- Ay David no seas grosero, vamos a mi departamento, sé que te ha gustado mi beso y allá pueden gustarte otras cositas – le dijo acercándose con planes de volver a besarlo.

\- Ellie… – dijo acercándose a la joven y llevando sus manos a sus hombros – Entiende por favor, eres joven y guapa, pero no me gustas, no te amo y no despiertas nada en mí. Si vine contigo y el resto de chicos, fue porque quise pasar un momento agradable con ustedes y dejar de pensar en algunas cosas, eres mi amiga, te quiero como ello, pero nada más. ¿Viste esa mujer que salió corriendo? Pues bien, es a ella quien amo y a quien mi corazón pertenece.

\- Pero ustedes…

\- Tu sabes que Regina es mi novia y Sí, hemos tenido algunos problemas pero eso no quiere decir que no la ame y mucho menos que me iré a la cama con el primer par de piernas que se me paseen en frente. No me conoces para nada, si llegaste a pensar que pasaría algo conmigo y discúlpame, discúlpame si tal vez dije o hice algo que te hiciera pensar erróneamente. En ningún momento quise que lo vieras así. Eres mi amiga, una excelente profesional y una buena compañera de trabajo.

\- David, no me hagas esto – le susurró entre dientes y con lágrimas en los ojos. El príncipe se acercó y le besó la frente.

\- Nos vemos después – dijo y se fue.

* * *

\- Hey! – la llamó alguien, justo cuando salió a la calle en busca de un taxi. Se giró y vio a Omar que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie y con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia plantada en su rostro - ¿Necesitas que te lleve? – rápidamente se secó las lágrimas que le corrían por el rostro y no contestó.

Echó a andar con la única idea de querer encontrar un taxi y largarse de ahí con su amiga, pero la imagen de David besando a esa niña, no hacía otra cosa que romperle el corazón, enfurecerla y hacerla llorar. Caminó unos cuantos pasos más, tragando en seco y evitando que el patán de Omar la viera en ese estado, se secó las malditas lágrimas que no paraban de salir y mojar una y otra vez sus mejillas.

 _Tranquila_ , se dijo pero cuando se dio cuenta de que la seguía, se puso nerviosa.

\- Preciosa, te he hecho una pregunta.

\- Vete Omar – le dijo mientras continuaba caminando en busca de un taxi – No necesito que me lleven.

\- Muñeca, sólo dame la dirección de tu apartamento...

\- No puedes conducir borracho Omar, desaparécete y déjame en paz.

\- Por qué carajos, eres tan difícil eh? - No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que lo tenía hasta que notó su brazo enroscándose en su cintura. Los ojos de Regina se abrieron al instante y trato de zafarse – Relájate Guapa, no soy ningún desconocido, y ya sabes que me muero por una noche contigo.

\- Suéltame Omar!

\- Eres realmente sexy, sabes? – No esperó una respuesta, la rodeó con el otro brazo y se pegó a su espalda

\- ¡Qué me sueltes Omar! – le gritó cuando sintió sus manos pasearse por sus caderas.

\- Shh no te voy a soltar Preciosa, la vamos a pasar bien, ya lo verás – Contestó el castaño y la llevó a jalones.

\- Por favor Omar, no me hagas esto – le pidió la morena ya entre lágrimas de miedo y en medio de súplicas cuando sintió el impacto de su espalda contra la puerta del auto – Me estás lastimando, quítate! – Le gritó mientras se debatía y lo empujaba y golpeaba lo más que sus fuerzas se lo permitían - ¡Omar, por favor!

La mente del castaño estaba nublada por el alcohol y la locura de follar con la mujer morena que había sido su objetivo desde la primera vez que la vio. Hoy la tenía en frente y prácticamente sus manos se movieron por si solas para acariciarla desde sus mejillas y sus labios rojos hasta sus generosos pechos y ese trasero de infarto que lo provocaban a hacerle de todo.

La giró y se pegó a ella, sintiendo la curva perfecta de su cuerpo y su hombría tan pegada a él que… ¡Dios, estaba tan buena!

Fue a abrir la puerta del coche pero algo lo detuvo.

\- Omar por favor, te lo ruego, no lo hagas!

Su súplica pidiéndole que se detuviera y las lágrimas cayendo y mojando su perfecto y femenino rostro lo hicieron parar, la miró por unos segundos y de inmediato la soltó.

Se escuchó el golpe de un puño, un tropiezo y luego el estruendo de un hombre golpeándose con el contenedor de basura, todo ello, muy cerca de la reina, quien se había girado y quedado inmóvil y a mitad de la calle, con los ojos puestos en el rubio que volvía a tomar a Omar del cuello del saco y le daba otro golpe en el pómulo.

Y de pronto sus brazos la envolvieron en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo que había necesitado desde hace días y que necesitaba ahora.


	25. Caos Interno

**CAPÍTULO 25**

 **"Caos Interno"**

David había aparecido en el preciso momento en que ella lo necesitó, había tomado a Omar del cuello y lo había tirado contra un contenedor de basura, él cuerpo del hombre sintió el impacto y rebotó al suelo, el rubio se puso encima de él y empezó a golpearle la cara como si fuera algún saco de arena.

Varias de las personas que ya iban de salida, se aglomeraron alrededor de la pelea de los varones, o mejor dicho de la golpiza que David propinaba al castaño, porque Omar estaba bastante mareado y con la cabeza en otro lado que a lo único que atinó fue a cubrirse la cara y la entrepierna con las manos.

Regina dio unos pasos hacia ellos. Omar no hacía nada por defenderse y sólo se movía tratando de cubrirse y evitar más dolor por parte del príncipe.

\- David! – lo llamó, pero él estaba en otro mundo, un mundo en donde sólo habitaba, él, el cuerpo de la basura esa y su furia – David! – Gritó – Déjalo ya… la policía… te llevará – él alzó su mirada a ella, pero sus ojos parecían nublados.

\- Ya, detente brother! – dijo uno de los hombres de la seguridad del local, sosteniendo a David por detrás y evitando que siguiera pegándole al castaño. El rubio estaba furioso, tenía la ira atorada en la garganta y en lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en golpearlo y si era posible acabar con toda su raza.

Otro hombre de seguridad se juntó a su compañero y entre los dos sostuvieron a David, él quería soltarse y continuar golpeándolo, pero entonces levantó el rostro y la vio. Ahí estaba Regina, sosteniéndose con una mano del poste de alumbrado público y con la otra mano en un puño sobre su pecho, el rostro lloroso y temblando, olvidó por un momento al tipo en el suelo, se soltó del par de hombres de seguridad, fue hasta ella y la abrazó con todo el amor que le tenía. La sintió llorar en su pecho y apretar con todas sus fuerzas su chaqueta de cuero negra.

-¿Regina, estás bien? ¿Te lastimó? Dios! mi Amor! – Exclamó con preocupación el rubio, separándose sin soltarle, entre nervioso, asustado y levantando su rostro para examinarla - ¿Estás herida? – le interrogó mientras la miraba y repasaba su cuerpo en busca de lesiones.

Ella negó, se secó las lágrimas y aún afectada lo abrazó.

\- Calma Mi Amor, estoy aquí. No te voy a dejar - besó su cabeza – Shh Shh todo está bien, todo va a estar bien – La abrazó fuerte y dio una mirada alrededor, varias mujeres murmuraban y susurraban cosas entre ellas mientras los miraban. Más allá, cerca del hombre al que había golpeado y que ahora permanecía sentado con la cabeza gacha y entre dormido y adolorido y con una mano en la frente, se encontraba uno de los mastodontes de seguridad dispersando a la gente aglomerada, mientras el otro, otros pasos más allá hablaba con un hombre en sastre que al parecer le explicaba algo y le mostraba insistentemente su celular.

\- Azul, te – tengo que ir por Azul – se pronunció la reina luego de unos segundos, se separó de manera brusca del abrazo del rubio y se dirigió al Pub mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

David la miró ceñudo pero la siguió, se giró a mirar atrás y encontró la misma imagen de hace unos momentos. ¿Acaso Regina no levantaría ninguna denuncia? Miró al tipo en el suelo y se grabó mentalmente su rostro.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del Pub, la encontró saliendo con Azul entre dormida y despierta, se apresuró a ayudarla pero Regina le dijo que no era necesario, ella podía encargarse pero que por favor le buscara un taxi. El príncipe solo asintió e hizo lo que ella le pidió. La ayudó a colocar al hada en el taxi y él también se subió, dio la dirección del departamento de las chicas y hasta allá fueron, del mismo modo la ayudó a subir hasta su piso y ya adentro, la reina se encargó de llevar a la castaña hasta su cama, quitarle los tacones, la ropa y en solo ropa interior cubrirla y dejarla para que descanse.

La morena cerró las cortinas, se sentó unos segundos en una esquina de la cama y suspiró un par de veces, afuera la esperaba él y la verdad es que no quería verlo, por lo menos no en ese momento que ella tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y el pecho lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Se giró a mirar a Azul y la observó completamente tiesa y dormida, ella quería hacer lo mismo aunque la verdad dudaba que esta noche lo hiciera. Cuidando de hacer el silencio respectivo, salió de la habitación de su amiga, fue hasta el pequeño _living_ y lo encontró de pie, con una mano sobándose la nuca y caminando de aquí para allá en el pequeño espacio entre su librero y un sillón. Ella tragó en seco y lo vio acercarse, iba a decir algo pero ella de inmediato lo interrumpió.

\- Gra-gracias por la ayuda David, ahora sólo quiero irme a descansar, darme un baño e irme a dormir, cierra bien la puerta cuando sales. Hasta mañana – dijo y se encaminó con dirección a su recámara.

\- Regina No, espera – la detuvo el príncipe dando unos pasos más y tomándola del brazo.

\- Vete a descansar, son más de las 3 de la mañana – dijo la reina sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Bonita? Podemos ir y levantar una denuncia… ese tipo… – la reina cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, queriendo olvidarse de Omar y su intento de tocarla.

\- Estoy bien, yo…yo ya me encargo mañana de hacer lo que tenga que hacer. Vete.

\- Pero mi amor, tú…

\- Qué estoy bien David! ¡Suéltame! – dijo entre dientes y evitando en vano el gritar.

\- Regina, si yo no hubiera llegado quizá ese hombre…

\- ¡ESTOY BIEN! ¿No me ves? – Lo interrumpió la reina volteando hacia él y señalándose así misma – Omar no me ha hecho nada, en cambio TÚ sí que lo hiciste – el príncipe negó y pasó una mano por el rostro.

\- Regina, amor, lo que viste…

\- Sí David te vi, te vi besándola, a ella a quien me juraste era sólo tu amiga y compañera de trabajo.

\- No la besé, ella sólo confundió las cosas.

\- Ay por favor David! ¡No me vengas con esa estúpida frase! ¡No a mí! – Se señaló así misma – No a mí que ya he vivido una traición, algo que sólo tu sabías me había dolido y roto el corazón y que prometiste no harías. ¿Lo recuerdas, no? Porque lo prometiste, David, LO PROMETISTE!

\- Regina, no te he traicionado – la morena se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas y se secó las lágrimas.

\- Sí claro – rodó los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cintura - Pero bueno ya… ¿Es lo que me merezco, no? Yo te herí primero, ahora tú lo haces, estamos a mano, muy bien, si eso era lo que querías lograr, lo hiciste, me rompiste el corazón, listo, ahora vete – dijo señalando la puerta.

\- No fue así Regina, yo nunca lo haría. Te amo a ti, lo sabes. Yo no la besé.

\- Yo te vi.

\- Si pero lo que viste…

\- Ya David, basta! – Se secó rápidamente unas lágrimas más y se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja - Sé lo hiciste a Snow y ahora me lo haces a mí, lo tenía que haber esperado – el príncipe endureció la mandíbula y la miró furioso – Hombre que engaña una vez, lo hace dos o más veces… esto tenía que pasar – dijo sollozando, el príncipe negó varias veces sin apartar la mirada de ella, como no creyendo lo que le escuchaba decir.

\- ¿Eso piensas?

\- ¡¿Qué otra cosa quieres que piense?! – él la miró unos minutos en silencio y luego contestó:

 **-** Hasta ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de que nunca confiaste en mí – la reina empuñó ambas manos y las apretó, como si así pudiera controlar sus lágrimas, como si así pudiera refutar lo que él acababa de decir – No solo no confiaste en mi para lo de nuestro hijo, ya veo que nunca lo hiciste, qué lástima Regina…

\- No hubo embarazo David! Ya no hables de eso y mucho menos de un hijo que NO existe! – Él príncipe sonrió sin ningún brillo en su sonrisa y sin apartar su vista de la mujer que hasta hace algunos minutos hubiera perdonado, continuó:

\- Sabes, cuando me enviaste ese mensaje diciéndome que querías hablar, creí que podríamos arreglar y componer lo que tu rompiste – la reina sintió la culpa clavársele en el pecho – Ya veo, que me volví a equivocar contigo, de nuevo, bien decía mi madre que nunca se termina de conocer a una persona.

\- Yo sí quise hablar contigo, quise solucionar mi error, pero tú terminaste de arruinar lo que teníamos – dijo entre lágrimas mientras miraba el rostro desencajado de su príncipe y se abrazaba a sí misma.

\- Siempre soy yo, no? Bien, si soy yo el que según tú arruinó lo que teníamos, de una vez doy por finalizado esto – Regina dio unos pasos tratando de encontrar rápido que decir, pero él no la dejó – Y aunque no te interese te lo voy a decir, entre Ellie y yo nunca hubo nada ni lo habrá y allá tú si quieres o no quieres creerme. ¿Y sabes qué? Ahora que lo pienso sí hay un aspecto en el que siempre soy yo y ya me cansé. Me cansé de ser siempre el que está disculpándose, de ser yo quien esté pidiendo perdón y yendo detrás de ti a cada momento. Me cansé Regina, aquí se acaba. Quise que fuera bueno para ambos, y sobre todo bello para ti, pero tú falta de confianza fue lo que verdaderamente lo arruinó – sin decir una palabra más tomó su chaqueta de cuero del mueble en que la había dejado y se dirigió a la salida.

\- David… - lo llamó la reina, él apenas la miró de reojo mientras abría la puerta. Ella lloraba, parecía como que quería decir algo y él aguardó unos segundos, rogando para que ella hablara, pero nada, su voz no se oyó y sintió su corazón terminar de romperse. Se fue.

Regina se secó las lágrimas y caminó hasta el mueble más cercano, lentamente se sentó en él, colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y enterró su rostro en las palmas de sus manos y lloró.

Se había terminado, él le había terminado.

Lloró por lo dicho y por lo que no dijo, por lo que hizo y por lo que no, por quién perdió hace meses y por quien acababa de perder, por lo que Omar había intentado y por lo que le hicieron hace años.

Era inevitable no llorar, tomó su bolsa, caminó presurosa a su habitación y se encerró, se desvistió y entró a la ducha y ahí con el agua calentando y tratando de relajar sus músculos continuó llorando.

Todo su dolor de años, aquel dolor que creyó había desaparecido, aquel dolor que creyó que solo el amor de David había logrado dispersar, salió a flote y se sintió miserable.

Lo que tenía con David había acabado, él se había ido creyendo que nunca había confiado en él y ella no se lo había refutado. Miserable y estúpida así se sentía.

* * *

El príncipe llegó a su apartamento y tiró las llaves donde cayeran, al igual que la chaqueta, fue hasta a la refrigeradora de la cocina y sacó una botella de vino y tres latas de cerveza, las colocó en la pequeña mesita del living y abrió una, bebió un gran trago de la amarga bebida y se tiró en el mueble tan largo su cuerpo era, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y lloró.

¡¿Qué carajos pasaba con Regina?! ¿Qué carajo había hecho mal para que ella ni siquiera confiara un poquito en él? Porque eso había sido, eso había demostrado con todo lo dicho ¡Maldito sea todito el amor que le tenía! ¡Maldito sea por amarla! Todo lo había dado, todo lo había entregado a ella y lo único que había recibido era dolor y nunca un poco de la maldita confianza.

"Engañaste a Snow, ahora lo haces conmigo" había dicho, ¿En tan mal concepto lo tenía? Todo lo que le dijo en New York, todo lo que le había jurado ¡donde demonios había quedado! – _Sonrió irónico_ – Todo ello había ido directo a la basura, le había entrado por una oreja y le había salido por la otra, ni siquiera un poquito de lo que le dijo se había quedado en su corazón, Nada - _se acabó toda la cerveza._

Nunca había usado el alcohol como salida para ahogar sus penas, pero hoy lo haría, quería quedar inconsciente, inconsciente y olvidar que acababa de romper con la mujer que amaba, con la mujer que soñó sería la madre de sus hijos, con la mujer que lo había llevado al delirio y al más loco y puro amor que creyó nunca en su vida sentir, esa misma mujer que lo había arruinado y roto el corazón en solo un par de minutos.

¡Carajo esa cerveza no estaba funcionando! Se volvió a sentar en el mueble y tomó la botella de vino, tomó el sacacorchos y la destapó, dio todos los tragos que su garganta le permitió y finalmente tosió y varias lágrimas producto de la tos, se mezclaron con las de rabia y dolor.

Sí, SÍ, rabia, dolor, decepción, tristeza, furia, ira, todo afloraba ahora y lo detestaba, se detestaba por ser tan tonto y haberlo dado todo, miró el líquido ámbar menearse en el interior de la botella y bebió varios tragos más. Eso definitivamente no le quitaría el dolor, pero de todas formas lo dejaría inconsciente, y esperaba que fueran varias horas, aunque lo dudaba.

* * *

Ellie ingresó a su departamento, fue directo a su habitación, se quitó el abrigo y se sentó en la cama apoyada en ambas manos y mirando el piso mientras varios de sus rubios cabellos le cubrían el rostro.

David la había rechazado _¡Ay, eso sí que dolía!_ "Eres guapa, joven, pero no me gustas y no despiertas nada en mi" había besado su frente tal cual un padre a su hija lo hace o tal como un mejor amigo lo hace y se había ido, había corrido detrás de la persona a quien decía únicamente amaba.

 _¡Qué vergüenza, por Dios!_ _¿Se lo merecía? No, no se merecía eso!_ Algunos de sus compañeros de la facultad aún habían estado por ahí y la habían visto ser dejaba ahí en medio de la bulla y en frente de todos, sola y con unas cervezas encima.

Y pensar que había planeado que esta noche ella y él se la pasarían de maravilla.

Después del curso los muchachos habían planeado salir por ahí y pasar un buen rato, David de inmediato se había echado para atrás y puesto miles de excusas para no ir, pero ella había sido tan insistente que al final el rubio no había tenido más opción que acompañarlos. Ella sabía que llevaba varios días distanciado de Regina, se notaba a leguas su cambio de humor y falta de ánimo para el trabajo, hasta una señora había pedido el libro de reclamaciones por la mala atención prestada, él se había disculpado y el doctor jefe de la veterinaria, aunque muy molesto, lo había dejado pasar.

Habían bebido, reído y ella lo había ayudado a olvidarse un poco de su novia o por lo menos eso había creído. No había perdido tiempo y había coqueteado a todo momento, se le había acercado y susurrado al oído bastantes cosas para hacerlo entrar en el ambiente y hacerlo partícipe del grupo, pues el mirar en cada momento el reloj, hacía evidente que no estaba a gusto ahí, tal vez porque todos ahí eran varios años más jóvenes que él. No lo sabía.

Había bebido y le había insinuado que estaba mareada y que no podría llegar a su departamento en ese estado, él muy amablemente se ofreció a llevarla y ella había aceptado encantadísima y ya maquinando lo que harían. Él era muy guapo, y que un hombre como él fuera su novio era lo que ella necesitaba, no esos niños inmaduros que sólo la querían para pasar el rato, no, Él era diferente.

Cuando había decidido que era buena hora para retirarse de ahí e irse con él, se había hecho la que estaba mucho más mareada de lo que verdaderamente estaba y se había prendido de él como una araña a la mosca y no lo había dejado en ningún momento en paz mientras caminaban hasta la caja del pub.

Ya allá, había decidido que quizá encandilarlo y darle una muestra de lo que ella era capaz con un sencillo beso, bastaría para despertar la pasión y el deseo en él, sólo había sido un roce de labios y él ya la había alejado colocando sus manos en su cintura.

\- Ellie…

\- David, vamos, déjame besarte – había rogado, mientras trataba de capturar su boca entre los movimientos esquivos de él - ¿No te gusto? – Preguntó y él había hecho una mueca con los labios y había negado, un aguijonazo de coraje se había instalado y sin más se había parado de puntillas, abrazado su cuello y lo había besado como nunca besó a nadie. _¡Caray, que besote le había robado!_ Había sido muy bueno pero muy corto a la vez, la tal Regina había aparecido, llamado y él muy sorprendido casi había corrido tras ella.

Quiso lanzársele nuevamente a los labios pero esta vez él había estado mucho más atento y la había esquivado de inmediato, pero ella no había desaprovechado la oportunidad y le había besado y hasta mordido el mentón, pero luego fue alejada de él de la manera más vergonzosa posible y bueno… lo que él le dijo después nunca se le borraría de la mente.

En palabras bonitas le había dicho "Pobre niña Ilusa", pagó los tragos que habían bebido ambos y adiós, la había dejado ahí, menos mal Fernando se había apiadado de ella y la había acompañado hasta su departamento.

Ellie, muy frustrada, se rascó la frente y se tiró para atrás sobre el colchón. No estaba acostumbrada a los rechazos, esto le había dolido y no quería volver a verlo jamás, primero porque se moría de vergüenza y segundo, porque en serio buscaba a alguien que la ame y estaba más que confirmado que estaba perdiendo su tiempo con él, él nunca la amaría, ya se lo había dicho, amaba a Regina y le era fiel a pesar de unas discusiones. _¿En dónde se fabricaban esos tipos de hombres?_ No lo sabía, se encogió en modo fetal sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, quería dormir y olvidarse de lo ocurrido.

* * *

 _¡Oh cielos!_ Parecía que golpeaban un tambor dentro su cabeza. Azul se llevó una mano a ambos temporales y se masajeó varias y rotativas veces, de inmediato y como de imágenes de un film se tratara, recordó varios episodios de la noche pasada. Ella bebiendo sin control, diciendo disparates, riendo a carcajadas, queriendo ponerse de pie y casi caer, hablarle no sabía que cosas a un tipo, luego adormitar en el baño y luego en una de las mesas del pub. La castaña abrió los ojos inmensamente y la cinta de video en su cabeza retrocedió unas cuantas escenas, apareciendo justamente la parte en que ella llamaba patán al Señor Patán, le decía lo guapo que era y luego le confesaba que era un hada madrina mientras le toqueteaba su duro y bien ejercitado pecho, después de ello pudo ver claramente la carcajada que se mandó el susodicho (que por cierto lo hacía ver mucho más guapo).

 _¡Por las Alas de las Hadas, que diablos había hecho!_

Azul gimoteó por el dolor de cabeza y por lo desvergonzada que se había portado anoche, se quitó el edredón y se encontró en ropa interior, haciendo una mueca y a tientas buscó sus lentes con la mano izquierda en la mesita de al lado de la cama y se sentó, se levantó, buscó su bata de seda y salió de la habitación ya ataviada en ella.

Aun con el dolor de cabeza llegó a la cocina y un delicioso aroma la inundó. _¡Sopita de Pollo!_

\- Buenos días Azul, en la mesa del comedor están las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y una jarra de agua, tómate un par para que de una vez se te pase esa resaca – dijo la morena – Hice también una sopita de pollo – continuó cuando la vio levantar las tapas de las ollas – tómate una buena porción – el hada asintió y fue hasta la encimera y retiró de allí un plato hondo y una cuchara.

\- Gracias Regina, Te amo – le respondió mientras caminaba hasta la mesa ya con su plato de sopa servido, se llevó la primera cucharada a la boca y observó a su amiga.

Regina usaba una pañoleta que sostenía todo su cabello hacia atrás, una blusa de tirantes gris y pantalones jean, libros y muchos libros yacían apilados uno sobre otro en cualquier superficie cercana; incluyendo, mesa, sillones, ventanas y hasta incluso el mismo suelo. Su librero estaba vació y ella limpiaba y hacía brillar la madera con un pedazo de retazo de franela y una sustancia blanca en una botella.

\- ¿Día de limpieza?

\- Sí

\- Mmm – murmuró el hada luego de colocarse otra cucharada de sopa de pollo en la boca. Regina colocó la botella y franela a un lado y fue hasta la puerta de lunas que daba al balcón e ingresó el sofá cleopatra de terciopelo verde y sobre él comenzó a colocar torres de libros de acuerdo a los colores de las portadas. Azul frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Ajá

\- ¿Regresamos muy tarde anoche? – la reina hizo una mueca con los labios y asintió de espaldas a ella. La castaña se dio cuenta que su amiga no quería hablar y mucho menos de lo de anoche. _¿Qué habría pasado allí? ¿Sería su culpa y tal vez un espectáculo a causa de la borrachera lo que tenía a su amiga con ese ánimo y prácticamente molesta? ¡Ay dios, que había hecho!_ Se mordió el labio en modo nervioso y se sobó la temporal derecha.

\- ¿Hice algo que te molestara o avergonzara anoche? – Regina se giró por fin para mirarla – Lo poco que recuerdo es para buscar un puente y arrojarme o hacer un hueco en la tierra y enterrarme, por favor… – suplicó el hada con ambas manos juntas sobre la mesa – dime que no hice nada que te pusiera en evidencia a ti o avergonzara – la reina sonrió al fin.

\- Ah, ahora te preocupas de lo que hiciste? – el hada abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¡Por mis Amigas Hadas del Bosque Encantado! – Exclamó y se preparó para escuchar lo peor - ¿Qué hice? – Esta vez la morena no lo pudo evitar y soltó una carcajada - ¡¿Qué hice, Regina?!

\- Nada malo Azul! No te preocupes.

\- Oh! ¿en serio?

\- Sí, solo hablaste y hablaste toda la noche, luego te metiste al baño, lloraste y contaste chistes para nada graciosos y se acabó – El hada pareció respirar aliviada y sonreír ligeramente.

\- ¡Ay que susto me metiste Mujer! – sonrió y se llevó una cucharada más de sopa a la boca.

\- No te preocupes – dijo la reina y se volvió a seguir con sus libros.

\- ¿Y tú te divertiste? – La morena asintió - ¡Qué, bueno amiga! ¿Y dime, ya hablaste con David? – Regina se tensó con la sola mención del nombre del rubio.

Dormir había sido difícil, no hizo más que cerrar los ojos recostada a la almohada y nuevamente el rostro de él había aparecido, furioso, triste y decepcionado y ella callada y sintiendo coraje, dolor, celos y arrepentimiento mientras lo veía salir de casa. Varios minutos después, por fin se había quedado dormida, su sueño consistió en dos horas, pero fue todo lo que logró.

Después de eso no había podido dormir más y en vez de ello, había llorado sola y abrazada a su almohada, que para su mala suerte y no sabía por qué, esa mañana había sentido tenía el perfume masculino impregnado ahí.

Ellie! ¡Esa chiquilla! lo había besado y él había correspondido maldita sea, ella lo había visto, él tenía sus manos en su cintura ¡caray! ¿Y luego él decía que no había nada ahí? ¿Tan estúpida la creía? Estaba furiosa por eso y aunque quería no darle importancia y olvidarlo para quizá tal vez perdonarlo y no sentirse traicionada y estúpida como ya se sentía, la imagen del rubio besándola aparecía una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero luego la imagen se disolvía y en vez de ella aparecía otra en la que él le decía que nunca había confiado en él y que sentía lástima el nunca haberla conocido realmente y su rostro furioso y completamente decepcionado la rompía más y la hacían sentir culpable, pues era mentira, ella si había confiado en él, en su amor, por eso había estado con él, por eso había querido hablar con él, disculparse, pero finalmente fue él quien había terminado de arruinarlo todo.

No queriendo pensar más en ello y en su miseria, se había levantado a las ocho de la mañana, se había duchado, y sin desayunar había salido a hacer las compras de la semana, había regresado, limpiado y ordenado el departamento un poco y finalmente preparar su _sopa levanta muertos_ para Azul, después ello y al verse sin quehacer, nuevamente había querido llorar, pues hoy era _mañana_ y en vez de que las cosas se arreglaran como ella creyó pasaría, todo estaba peor. No quería llorar y para evitarlo y sobre todo evitar pensar en él y su rostro culpable y decepcionado, se dispuso a arreglar su librero que hace buen tiempo ya no lo hacía.

\- ¿Regina?

\- Mmmm

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que te pregunté? ¿Hablaste con David? – Ella no contestó pero en vez de ello se volvió a mirar a su amiga - ¿Por qué ibas a hablar con él hoy, no? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes?

\- No he hablado con él.

\- Ahh, se verán más tarde ¿En su departamento o acá? Puedo salir si gustas, para que puedan hablar en privado.

\- No te preocupes Azul, no he hablado con David porque ya no hay nada que arreglar, lo que hubo entre nosotros se acabó.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó consternada el hada.

\- Lo que oíste. Se acabó – contestó y se puso de pie yendo hasta el librero y comenzando a poner cada uno de sus ejemplares uno tras otro.

\- Regina, pero ustedes no pueden terminar así por así, se aman Por Dios! - la morena abrazó los libros que tenía en las manos y se quebró, al darse cuenta de aquello, Azul casi corrió hasta la reina y la abrazó, permitiéndole llorar y desahogarse todo lo que quisiera. Para eso estaban las amigan al fin y al cabo, para abrazar y consolar, aconsejar o simplemente escuchar en silencio.

\- No sé explicar que es lo que siento acá Azul, tengo todos mis sentimientos confusos y encontrados y me duele… siento que él acabó con lo que teníamos, pero a la vez me siento culpable Yo… no sé qué esto, no sé cómo llamarle y por más que trato de encontrarle un nombre o algo… No puedo – dijo la reina sentada en el sillón _cleopatra_ con la mano en la altura del corazón, al lado de Azul y varios minutos después de que las lágrimas habían cesado un poco – Ya ni sé quién tiene la culpa, lo siento culpable a él, me siento culpable yo.

\- No busques culpables amiga, lo único que ganas es llenarte de resentimientos y dolor, pero dime, que fue lo que pasó para que de la noche a la mañana terminarán.

\- No fue de la noche a la mañana Azul.

\- Pero ayer estabas decidida a hablar con él y por lo que me contaste él estaba dispuesto a escucharte.

\- Eso fue hasta antes que lo viera besando a su compañera de trabajo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Anoche Azul, anoche en el Pub, nadie me lo contó, yo lo vi.

Regina le contó con detalles lo que había visto y lo que se habían dicho una vez llegaron al apartamento.

* * *

-Por favor Omar, te lo ruego, no lo hagas.

Estaba prácticamente sobre ella, deseoso y sintiendo las perfectas curvas femeninas bajo su cuerpo, con sus manos sobre sus caderas y sintiendo las pequeñas manos de ella empujarlo con fuerza; y entonces miró su rostro, que empapado de lágrimas junto a sus ojos marrones impregnados de miedo y esa voz suplicante le pedían que se detuviera.

El castaño abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama.

La voz suplicante de su sueño era de _"Ella",_ pero los ojos marrones eran de Regina, lo sabía y ahora lo recordaba, no había sido un sueño, todo había ocurrido anoche en la salida del Pub.

Se puso en pie de inmediato y se pasó una mano por el rostro, sintiendo dolor y ardor tanto en el ojo derecho y el pómulo así como el labio y en las costillas, pero nada de eso le importó en el momento. _¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué carajos había hecho!_ Fue hasta la cama en busca de su teléfono y se percató recién de que aún llevaba el mismo traje sastre con el que había salido de su apartamento anoche, metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó el móvil, buscó el contacto que quería y marcó, de inmediato otro teléfono se escuchó sonar, corrió hasta el lugar de dónde provenía el sonido y encontró a Rafael a punto de contestar la llamada.

\- ¡Qué demonios quieres Omar! Déjame dormir – dijo el moreno antes de volverse a acostar en el sillón del living.

\- No no Rafael, despiértate… dime que pasó con Regina.

\- Por lo menos anoche no levantó ningún cargo si es lo que quieres saber, me encargué yo mismo de hablar con la seguridad y les dije quien eras Tú. Hoy no sé si lo hizo, no tengo la más mínima idea.

\- ¿Viste si la dañé, si estaba herida?

\- La mujer está bien, Omar, no levantó cargos y si los hace hoy, cálmate carajo, te pudres en dinero al igual que tu padre, sabes cómo funcionan las cosas – El castaño se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales, llevó ambas manos al cabello y se lo despeinó y jaló un poco sintiéndose nervioso y angustiado.

\- Tengo que verla – susurró

\- ¡Carajo deja dormir! – exclamó su amigo.

* * *

Tal y como lo supuso, el trago sólo sirvió para dejarlo inconsciente unas cuantas horas, se había despertado no hace mucho, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y ardor en los nudillos de las manos, adolorido y con una terrible resaca, se puso bocabajo y maldijo su habitación, pues su cama, almohadas y sábanas, no hacían más que recordarle a ella, que ahí la había visto desnuda, le había hecho el amor y que ahí la había amado.

Se levantó de golpe queriendo olvidarla y se dirigió a la refrigeradora por un poco de agua helada, el pequeño _living_ era un desastre lleno de botellas y varias latas de cerveza vacías, pero no le importó, se sentó en uno de los sillones y por más que quiso evitarlo rememoró la noche pasada.

Si la relación hubiese continuado, ¿Así hubiese sido siempre? ¿Ella desconfiando de él todo el tiempo? Sabía lo que había sufrido por la traición de Robin y en cierta parte entendía que hubiera reaccionado tal y cómo lo hizo anoche, pero no le cabía en la cabeza que después de todo lo que dijo e hizo por ella, aún existiera la maldita desconfianza y lo que más coraje le daba, era el hecho de haber mezclado todo, para salir con cosas que ni al caso venían, como el mencionar a Snow y lo sucedido hace meses.

¿En serio todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, ella había creído que en cualquier momento él la dejaría por alguien más? _"Hombre que engaña una vez, lo hace dos o más veces"_ había dicho y esa frase no se le borraba por nada, eso lo había hecho reaccionar, eso había sido la gota que rebalsara el vaso, ese estúpida frase y todo lo que conllevaba habían terminado con toda la paciencia y disposición que había tenido ayer para arreglar las cosas. Para él no era nada más que falta de confianza desde siempre - _Se sirvió un vaso lleno de agua y lo bebió completo en unos cuantos tragos, maldecía el no tener una sola pastilla para la resaca y el dolor de cabeza._

Debía estar volviéndose loco, Sí, seguro era eso, porque a pesar de sentir que no quería volverla a ver nunca más, su corazón y cabeza al mismo tiempo, buscaban y rebuscaban la culpa que ella veía en él para correr, ir y pedirle que lo perdonara y volvieran a ser lo que habían sido no hace mucho, pero por más que buscaba, no encontraba nada, él se veía y creía limpio de lo sucedido, Ellie no era nada para él, no representaba nada en su vida, se lo había dicho miles de veces, era sólo su compañera de trabajo y ya, nunca le dio alas a la muchachita para que pensara o viera cosas donde no las había ¿O sí?

Regina, Regina, Regina, ¿Qué haría ahora que su corazón se empeñaba en amarla y a la vez alejarla? No lo sabía.

* * *

\- Yo borracha y tú pasando por todo aquello – se lamentó Azul cuando Regina le contó todo lo sucedido anoche e inclusive el intento de abuso.

\- No me hizo nada Azul, David apareció y prácticamente me salvó.

\- Pero… de verdad intentó, es decir ¿Tú compañero de trabajo intentó hacer… eso? – Preguntó el hada espantada, Regina asintió y desvió la mirada al instante – ¡Ese maldito! ¿Lo denunciaste?

\- No.

\- Ok, tienes que hacerlo Regina!

\- No lo voy a hacer Azul.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ese bastardo te amenazó o te dijo algo para que no lo hicieras? – Regina negó mientras se quitaba la pañoleta del cabello y recogía el cabello en un moño flojo y alto – Entonces tienes que hacerlo!

\- Es el hijo, y casi dueño de la Textileria, Azul.

\- ¿Y? No me importa el hijo de quién diablos sea y mucho menos el dueño de cuanta propiedad tenga… Tienes que denunciar a ese desgraciado. Esta vez sólo fue un intento, que pasa si mañana o más tarde lo vuelve a hacer y esta vez logra lo que quiere, ¿eh? ¿Sabes cuántos casos hay de esos?

\- Tiene poder, Azul, y sobre todo dinero, tú sabes cómo funciona la justicia en este mundo.

\- Sí y tú también tienes dinero!

\- Ya, pero no pruebas, y excepto de David, nadie más presenció lo ocurrido hasta el momento en que David lo golpeó, mi mala suerte quiso que en ese momento no hubiera ni un alma ahí, y toda esa gente sólo apareciera en el instante en que se desató la golpiza, no hay testigos y estoy bien físicamente. Voy a renunciar al trabajo y por lo tanto evitaré el contacto con él.

\- Aunque me acuses de molestosa, voy a seguir insistiendo. Tienes que denunciar! – dijo el hada con ira y Regina empezó a pensárselo _._

 _¿Y si volvía a ocurrir? ¿Omar se atrevería a volverlo a intentar?_ , _Tal vez sí debía tomar las medidas para estos casos. Dios! pero también David podía salir perjudicado, la seguridad del local lo único que presenciaron fue una golpiza por parte de David a Omar, ella estaba intacta físicamente._

Con cierta aprehensión en la voz, Azul continuó:

– Espero que no te vaya a quedar traumas por la culpa de ese mal nacido – La reina suspiró, había vivido cosas peores en su matrimonio y había podido superarlas y curarse, su vida no iba a frustrarse por un "intento" de abuso, aunque no podía mentir que anoche, en el momento en que se encontró allí, sola y entre Omar y el auto, los recuerdos pasados vinieron a su mente y no se esfumaron hasta escuchar las dulces y reconfortantes palabras del rubio mientras masajeaba su espalda y la abrazaba.

Regina no dijo más y el hada no quiso seguir insistiendo con respecto a la denuncia, por lo menos no en ese momento que la vio cambiar su semblante a uno de tristeza y preocupación, se puso de pie y empezó a pasarle los libros para que ella los vaya colocando donde correspondían.

\- ¿Y con respecto a David, que piensas hacer?

\- No lo sé – susurró.

* * *

Un lunes más en Burlington había comenzado, y cómo de costumbre, tanto Azul como Regina ya estaban en pie y en camino, una de ellas a trabajar, la otra a presentar su renuncia. Era muy temprano para la morena, pero ella pensó era lo mejor para de una vez dejar terminados unos pendientes y así dejar su carta de renuncia a su jefe inmediato y posteriormente a recursos humanos.

Llegó a las oficinas de la Textileria y de inmediato tomó el caminó hacía la oficina de su jefe, nada más había subido la mitad de las escaleras, cuando la voz que menos quería oír ese día retumbó a su espalda, la morena se giró y lo vio ahí, de pie en la segunda grada como debatiéndose si acercarse o no, ella de inmediato se puso alerta y buscó algo o alguien que la ayudara en caso ese individuo se acercara más.

\- Regina buenos días, me gustaría poder hablar contigo – le dijo el castaño en la misma posición, su rostro era un desastre por la golpiza, pero aparte de ello, se veía bastante raro y no tenía ese semblante pícaro y esa maldita sonrisa coqueta y descarada que detestaba. Él, al ver la indecisión y cierto miedo en esos ojos chocolate que desde hace dos días no lo dejaban dormir y esta vez por otros motivos, levantó ambas manos, como mostrándole que no intentaría nada. Regina negó y apretó la baranda de las escaleras.

\- Omar, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, ahora déjame en paz.

\- Regina por favor, quiero disculparme – susurró la última palabra cuando un par de secretarías pasaron detrás suyo y quiera que no les llamó la atención ver al jefe golpeado y a la asistente de contabilidad conversando. Regina arrugó el entrecejo.

\- Sólo vete, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo e intentó continuar subiendo las escaleras.

\- Regina lo que pasó anoche… - el castaño calló, cuando el jefe recursos humanos pasó por su lado y saludó para luego subir a su oficina, Regina se puso a un lado y saludó al hombre con un movimiento de cabeza – Por favor Regina, vamos a mi oficina.

\- ¿Crees que voy a tolerar un momento a tu lado, después de lo que intentaste? – le susurró – No soy tan tonta Omar, no voy a hablar contigo aquí y mucho menos en una habitación en donde solo estamos los dos y cuatro paredes.

\- Regina por favor, te lo pido, acompáñame. Te juro que no intentaré nada, nunca lo haría Regina. Además los funcionarios están aquí, mi padre también, no me arriesgaría a hacerte algo aquí, ni en ningún otro lugar, por favor, créeme y escúchame.

La morena fastidiada tanto por él, sus facciones de preocupación y aparente compungimiento, así como por las miradas interrogantes del personal y funcionarios, que al verlos en un supuesto intercambio de palabras más que amicales y laborales ya empezaban a murmurar, bajó las gradas que había subido y espero a que él lo hiciera también y la guiara.

Apenas ingresaron a la oficina, Omar se aseguró de abrir las persianas, Regina se quedó a unos pasos de la puerta y vio a la secretaria del varón entrar y ofrecerle algo de beber, Omar se rehusó a pedir algo y Regina lo hizo también cuando él se lo preguntó, luego despidió a la muchacha con un asentimiento de cabeza y le indicó que estuviera atenta a cualquier llamado que él o Regina pudieran hacerle, la joven asintió y él miró a la morena, tratando de decirle con ello, que estaría segura ahí y nada le pasaría.

\- Siéntate por favor Regina – le pidió, la reina se giró a la puerta de salida y vio a la joven cerrarla.

\- Omar, no quiero estar mucho rato aquí…

\- Bien – contestó el castaño.

\- Lo que tengas que decirme, hazlo de una vez, tengo cosas que hacer y quiero terminarlas antes de irme – él levantó una ceja interrogante – Voy a renunciar a la empresa – Él se puso de pie de inmediato y se apoyó con ambas manos a la mesa.

\- No lo hagas! – la morena retrocedió un par de pasos y él se sintió pésimo.

\- No puedo quedarme aquí y seguir trabajando como si nada hubiera pasado Omar, sí antes me incomodaba tu actitud jocosa, ahora me incomoda tu sola presencia, no pienso quedarme a trabajar en un lugar donde no me siento segura – respondió la morena apretando con fuerza la carpeta donde llevaba su carta de renuncia.

\- Regina, yo… - dijo el castaño y se masajeó con una mano la frente – Perdóname, lo de anoche… yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, no tengo escusas para lo que hice, lo sé, pero te juro Regina por lo más sagrado que existe en mi vida y que es mi madre, que lo que pasó anoche es algo que yo nunca haría sobrio y estoy seguro que ni en mis más locas borracheras, pe-pero no sé qué fue lo que me pasó, me desesperé tal vez, no sé. Yo no soy así Regina, anoche bebí tanto que… Dios!, ya sé que no existen justificaciones, pero estaba tan cansado y aburrido de tus desplantes que me embriagué y luego te ví ahí tan guapa y mi lado razonable se fue, se esfumó y me convertí en un salvaje… Yo sé, yo sé que soy todos los adjetivos que puedes estar pensando, tengo la plena conciencia de que soy un despilfarrador, sinvergüenza, mujeriego, pero te juro que nunca intenté hacer con algunas de las mujeres con las que he salido, lo que ayer contigo.

La reina lo observaba y escuchaba sin interrumpirlo y muy atenta a sus palabras y nerviosismo, era evidente que él no estaba bien después de lo de anoche; y ella tampoco, pero…

\- Regina por favor no te vayas! Sé que no me merezco que me creas y mucho menos que pongas tú confianza en mí nuevamente y lo entiendo, pero… Yo no volveré a acercarme a ti, te lo juro.

\- Es tu empresa Omar, en un momento nos vamos a tener que chocar e incluso compartir sesiones y quizá hasta alguna junta y yo no voy a poder estar ahí sólo porque tú vas a estar también, estoy asustada ahora, a pesar de todo lo que has hecho, te temo y… y ya no quiero seguir hablando – dijo la morena y se giró con dirección a la puerta.

\- Voy a renunciar a la vicepresidencia – la detuvo con esa frase - Me iré Regina, pero por favor tú no lo hagas – la morena negó y colocó una mano en la perilla de la puerta

\- No voy a levantar cargos contra ti Omar, no te preocupes.

\- Te lo agradezco pero por favor no te vayas, hoy mismo presentaré mi renuncia a mi padre, Te lo pido de nuevo Regina, quédate… eso es lo único que te pido, dame eso a tu perdón – dijo el castaño, caminando y colocándose frente a su escritorio, esperando que la morena se pronunciara. Ella por su parte respiró cansina y se giró para mirarlo, tenía el rostro igual de preocupado, cansado y apesadumbrado y parecía hasta dolido.

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto, Omar? Ya te dije que no te voy a denunciar…

\- Si levantas una denuncia contra mí, no me importaría, es más yo la aceptaría, pero me mataría saber que arruiné tu vida, perdiste tu trabajo y que… Dios, Regina! No te puedo contar todo, pero sólo te digo que hay alguien a quien siento que he traicionado y…

\- Entonces sólo lo haces para limpiar tu conciencia.

\- En parte sí, pero también es porque verdaderamente lo siento. Nunca debí intentar eso Regina, no sabes cuánto me detesto en estos momentos – susurró con la voz quebrada y se giró para evitar la mirada de ella, Regina lo observó un momento y aunque le costaba reconocerlo, parecía sincero, pero no le podía perdonar, no después de lo que intentó y no después de hacerle recordar situaciones que ella ya había hecho todo lo posible por olvidar.

Luego de unos minutos en los que ella reflexionaba y trataba de entenderlo aunque sea un poco, pero sobre todo rogando para que no se estuviera equivocando, dijo:

\- Me voy a quedar, pero no por ti y tu supuesto rostro compungido y arrepentido, sino por mí, Omar, no pienso perder un buen puesto de trabajo en donde ya me estoy ganando un lugar a base de mi propio esfuerzo – el castaño volteó y la miró – Pero ya te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir, espero no volver a verte nunca. Espero cumplas con tu promesa de desaparecer.

\- Te lo prometo – Te lo prometo susurró el castaño y la morena asintió y salió de la oficina.

Omar respiró y no pudo evitar derramar más de una lágrima, se sirvió una dosis de _wiski_ y fue hasta su escritorio, abrió el pequeño cajón de la mano derecha, buscó en el fondo y sacó un portarretratos, lo miró por largos minutos y acarició la fotografía que en el había.

* * *

Dos días después de la renuncia sin aparente razón del vicepresidente de _Textileria Burlington_ y por supuesto, después del pequeño e interno escándalo, debido al mismo hecho, Regina había terminado con un día más de labores, eran las cuatro de la tarde y estaba decidida a hablar con David, por ello se encontraba en el vestíbulo de _Vermont´s Pet_ , esperándolo y sobre todo rogando que él accediera a hablar con ella, por el mismo motivo había pedido a Simón, el conserje, no dijera quien lo buscaba; temía que se negara y con justa razón, la última vez que se vieron él había estado muy enojado y decepcionado.

\- Sí Buenas tardes… - David guardó silencio cuando la vio.

\- Hola David, yo… bien a mí me gustaría poder hablar contigo – él se rasco la nuca y luego miró a Simón que estaba unos pasos detrás suyo subido en su escalera de dos cuerpos arreglando unos enseres – Por favor – susurró la morena al ver la indecisión en sus ojos.

Ella había pensado las cosas, y muy aparte de lo que vio esa noche, lo cual aún le dolía, ordenó sus pensamientos, colocó en un rincón sus resentimientos e incluso sus sentimientos y creyó que lo correcto era hablar con él.

* * *

Saludos.

Miriam.


End file.
